Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo amenaza el sistema Lylat. Un exintegrante del equipo Star Wolf sera clave en la nueva batalla que se avecina... Historia terminada.
1. Corneria: Incoming Phantom Menace

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Este fic queda ubicado 6 meses después de Star Fox Assault, antes de Star Fox Command. No sé exactamente cuanta diferencia de tiempo hay entre ambos juegos, pero he leído por ahí que son unos cuantos años. Si alguien sabe más al respecto, contácteme.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ /

El Great Fox, la nave nodriza del equipo Star Fox, avanza tranquilamente por el espacio, mientras sus integrantes se encuentran ocupándose de sus asuntos, en espera de algún llamado a la acción. Han estado cerca de seis meses sin trabajo, desde que terminaran con la amenaza de los Aparoids, aunque la paga que recibieron gracias a ello les ha rendido bastante.

En el puente del Great Fox, todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, hasta que...

- Recibiendo transmisión desde Corneria. - dijo de repente ROB.

- A la pantalla. - replicó Fox.

La pantalla se encendió mostrando a un muy preocupado General Pepper en medio de estática.

- ¡Equipo Star Fox, respondan, por favor! -

- ¿Qué sucede, General? -

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda! Hace unas horas una flota desconocida emergió desde el hiperespacio y comenzó a atacar la capital. Hasta ahora hemos resistido el ataque, pero necesitamos ayuda mientras llegan los refuerzos. -

- Vamos de inmediato. - Fox cortó la transmisión. - ¡Todo mundo a sus puestos! -

Todos corrieron a sus asientos en el puente y se sujetaron.

- Fijando curso hacia Corneria. - dijo Peppy. - Sujétense, amigos. -

El Great Fox encendió sus hiper aceleradores y partió hacia Corneria. Momentos más tarde, Fox y los demás tuvieron una vista panorámica de como su planeta hogar estaba siendo invadido por una enorme flota de naves interestelares, que nunca antes habían visto.

- ¿Quiénes serán esos sujetos? - preguntó Slippy.

- Quienes sean, están atacando nuestro hogar, y debemos detenerlos. - replicó Fox.

- Te apoyo, disparemos primero, luego interrogamos. - fue la respuesta de Falco, tronándose los nudillos.

- Peppy¿las Arwings ya están reparadas? - preguntó Krystal.

- Listas y esperándolos. - replicó Peppy.

- Bien, prepárate para abrir las compuertas de la bahía lanzadora, andando. - dijo Fox, de inmediato, seguido de Krystal, Falco y Slippy, corrieron por el largo pasillo hacia la bahía para tomar sus Arwings.

Una vez a bordo de sus naves, Fox le envió la señal a Peppy para que abriera las compuertas, las cuatro Arwings salieron a toda velocidad fuera de la bahía de carga.

**Misión 1: Corneria - Incoming Phantom Menace **

Liderados por Fox, los pilotos salieron al encuentro de las naves enemigas, preparándose para el combate.

- Aceleren a velocidad de combate, prepárense para dispersar la formación a mi señal. - dijo Fox. - ¿Listos¡Ahora! -

Las Arwings se dispersaron en cuanto entraron al rango de tiro del enemigo, justo a tiempo para evitar una lluvia de disparos por parte de unos cazas bastante agresivos, los cuales llevaban como estandarte un símbolo como de calavera en fondo gris.

Adelantándose para atacar, Fox aceleró su nave y maniobrando hábilmente para evitar los disparos enemigos, abrió fuego. _¡ZAT¡ZAT¡ZAT¡ZAT¡ZAT!_

_¡BROOM¡BROOM¡BROOM! _Una tras otra, las naves que atacaron a Fox volaron en pedazos, mientras el hijo de James McCloud aceleraba para llegar hacia los otros. Detrás de él, Falco se acercaba hacia una de las naves líder, la cual comenzó a atacarlo con misiles.

- Fuera de mi camino, idiotas. - dijo Falco, mientras volaba los misiles con sus disparos, pero al intentar atacar la nave, los disparos rebotaron en ella, sin hacerle daño. - Ja, esto puede ser un problema. -

- Su blindaje es demasiado fuerte. - dijo Slippy. - Debe tener algún punto débil. -

- Falco, me parece que se está abriendo para atacarte. - dijo Peppy.

Efectivamente, la nave comenzaba a abrir una especie de ojo gigante en el frente, el cual de repente comenzó a acumular una enorme cantidad de energía.

- ¡Falco, apártate, va a disparar! -

- ¡No tienes que decírmelo dos veces, abuelo! - Inmediatamente, la nave enemiga disparó con fuerza, pero Falco, ni corto ni perezoso, pensó rápido y le dio la vuelta a su Arwing, evitando el rayo por muy poco

- ¡Dispárale ahora, antes que se cierre! - exclamó Peppy otra vez.

- ¡Aquí voy! - De inmediato, Falco apretó los disparadores y dándole en el mero centro del ojo la nave enemiga voló en pedazos. - Eso es. -

Del otro lado, Slippy, como ya los tenía acostumbrados, intentó hacerse el héroe y se lanzó en medio de las filas enemigas, disparando a lo loco a todos los enemigos que veía.

- ¡Abran paso, astro tontos! - exclamaba al irlos volando.

- ¡Slippy, deja de hacerte el héroe o en menos de lo que canta un gallo serás un mártir! - le gritó Krystal.

Sin embargo, no haciéndole mucho caso a la advertencia de Krystal, Slippy siguió con su juego del gato y el ratón cazando a las naves enemigas, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, se invirtieron los papeles.

- ¡Ay, mamá! - exclamó el sapo dándole media vuelta a la Arwing y acelerando para escaparse, por suerte llegó Krystal y arrojó una bomba para limpiar el área.

_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!_ El estallido eliminó a todo el escuadrón que iba tras Slippy, habiendo terminado el trabajo, Krystal se reagrupó con él y con su tono habitual le dijo:

- Odio decir que te lo dije, pero te lo dije. -

- Ay, no me molestes, por favor. - replicó el sapo.

Más adelante, Fox buscaba una ruta para entrar a Corneria, pero las líneas de defensa del enemigo bloqueaban toda ruta de acceso al planeta.

- Va a ser muy difícil entrar así. - dijo Fox. - Peppy¿hay algún camino que pueda usar para evitar a estos sujetos? -

- Desde este lado tienen todo el perímetro cubierto. - replicó Peppy. - Dirígete por el extremo noroeste, si puedes evadir los cruceros llegarás a salvo. -

- Aquí voy. Equipo, reagrúpense. -

Las tres Arwings restantes regresaron junto con su líder y volvieron a ponerse en formación. Los cuatro pilotos volaron directo hacia los cruceros, siendo perseguidos por varios de los cazas en el proceso. En cuanto se acercaron, se metieron por un canal entre dos naves mayores, las cuales intentando destruirlos lo que hicieron fue dañarse entre sí con sus disparos, sin mencionar los cazas que se estrellaron contra ellas haciendo daño adicional, y terminando de destruirlas, al tiempo que dañaron a las otras naves cercanas.

- Entre más grandes son, más pedazos hay que recoger después. - dijo Falco viendo como explotaban las naves enemigas.

- Atentos, amigos, estamos a punto de entrar a la atmósfera de Corneria. - dijo Fox.

Las cuatro Arwings ingresaron al planeta, para ver que había un enorme ataque a gran escala por toda la capital. La pelea era bastante desigual, a pesar de que el General Pepper y sus tropas luchaban valientemente, era evidente que la diferencia numérica los dejaba en desventaja.

- Ratas, y con lo que costó reconstruirla después del ataque de los Aparoids. - dijo Fox observando la destrucción. - Peppy¿sabes si el General se encuentra bien? -

- Por el momento al menos. - replicó el conejo. - Encárguense de lo suyo, yo veré si puedo ayudarlo desde aquí. -

El Great Fox ingresó al planeta, abriéndose paso por las filas enemigas. Mientras tanto, Fox y los otros se ocupaban de derribar los escuadrones que atacaban uno tras otro los edificios de la ciudad. Fox en este momento experimentaba un deja vu, recordando el ataque de los Aparoids, y considerando la situación actual, realmente no le molestaría recibir ayuda de Wolf nuevamente.

- Ratas, estas cosas son interminables. - dijo Fox, mientras veía un edificio siendo derrumbado por los disparos.

- ¡Whoah, quítateme de encima! - exclamó Slippy de repente, sacando a Fox de su trance.

- ¡Fox, ayuda tú a ese tonto, tengo mis manos llenas aquí! - gritó Falco, mientras intentaba alcanzar unas naves que huían de él.

Inmediatamente, Fox aceleró y deshizo a disparos a los enemigos que perseguían a Slippy, el sapo dio un suspiro de alivio después de eso.

- Cielos, esa estuvo cerca, gracias, Fox. -

- Descuida. - dijo Fox. - Rayos, pero de dónde demonios están saliendo. -

- Fox, acabo de detectar una concentración masiva en el centro de la ciudad. - apareció en la pantalla Peppy. - Es como si los enemigos estuvieran surgiendo desde ahí. -

- Entonces ahí debe estar la raíz del problema. - dijo Fox, de inmediato abrió comunicación con los otros. - Equipo Star Fox, reagrúpense, y vamos directo al centro de la ciudad. -

- Enterado. - fue la respuesta de todos.

Peppy tardó un poco más en reunirse con el resto, ya que aún se encontraba ayudando al General Pepper a limpiar el área, Una vez que terminó, el General reagrupó a sus fuerzas (o al menos, a las que le quedaban) para ir directo hacia el centro y apoyar a Fox y a los otros.

Ya reagrupados, el equipo Star Fox rápidamente vio que el centro de la ciudad estaba totalmente sitiado, como si fuera invadido por una plaga de langostas, haciendo imposible ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Qué bárbaro! - exclamó Krystal. - ¡Cómo pueden llegar tantas naves y en tan poco tiempo! -

- Según mi radar, aún siguen llegando¿pero de dónde? - agregó Slippy.

- De dónde sea, los enviaremos de vuelta. - dijo Falco.

- Dispersen la formación, hay que abrirnos paso a ver qué sucede aquí. -

Fox y los otros inmediatamente se separaron y se fue cada quién por su lado a intentar romper las líneas de defensa enemigas, pero eso era virtualmente imposible. Las naves del ejército Corneriano rápidamente se sumaron a la batalla para apoyar a Star Fox, pero eso no parecía mejorar mucho la situación.

Cerca de una hora después, el equipo Star Fox había logrado detener el avance de los enemigos, pero seguían apareciendo más y más, y aún no habían podido determinar el porqué no disminuía su número.

- Rayos, estos bastardos no se dan por vencidos. - dijo Fox.

- ¡Fox, cuidado! - exclamó de repente Krystal.

- ¿Eh? - Fox salió del trance para ver que una de las naves, estando dañada, se dirigía en curso kamikaze directo hacia él, el impacto era inevitable, ya estaba demasiado cerca como para intentar esquivarla. Fox cerró los ojos esperando lo peor cuando...

_¡ZAT¡ZAT¡ZAT¡BROOOMM!_ Fox tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que no hubo impacto, abrió los ojos, y concluyó que aún seguía vivito y coleando. Miró a su alrededor para ver qué pasó y...

- ¿Una Wolfen? - dijo Slippy.

- ¿Star Wolf vino a ayudarnos de nuevo? - preguntó Falco. - Solo esto nos faltaba. -

- Pero vino sola, no veo otras por allí. - agregó Krystal.

Mientras todo mundo se preguntaba qué pasó, Fox recibió una transmisión desde la Wolfen recién llegada, y de inmediato la pasó a la pantalla.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? -

- ... ¿Wolf? - Fox miró detenidamente al piloto, era Wolf, o eso parecía, si no fuera porque no cargaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo y tampoco mostraba algún daño en él.

- No, no soy Wolf. - replicó el piloto negando con la cabeza, luego vio a su alrededor. - Escucha, habrá que dejar las presentaciones para después, pero respóndeme¿quieres que los ayude o no? -

- ... En un momento como este, cualquier ayuda es valiosa. Quienquiera que seas, gracias. - fue todo lo que Fox pudo decir en ese momento.

El presunto integrante de Star Wolf rápidamente se adentró en las líneas enemigas y sin mucho problema derribó a varias de las naves con pocos disparos, ya que simplemente ejecutaba reacciones en cadena para que destruyeran o dañaran a las otras naves cercanas, abriendo en pocos instantes un camino para que Star Fox pasara. No sabían por qué les estaba ayudando, pero este no era momento de estar cuestionándolo.

El equipo Star Fox se adentró en las líneas, y rápidamente pudieron ver el origen de todo el alboroto. Una especie de portal había sido abierto en todo el centro de la ciudad y las naves enemigas estaban llegando a través de él. Se estaban concentrando a su alrededor, para protegerlo a toda costa. Por tal razón, aunque acabaran a los enemigos, más de ellos seguirían llegando.

- Al fin, ahora todo toma sentido. - dijo Slippy. - Están llegando a través de ese portal, por eso sus números no bajaban. -

- Genial¿ahora como nos deshacemos de él? - replicó Falco.

En respuesta, todas las Arwings recibieron una transmisión de datos, enviada desde la Wolfen.

- ¿Eh? Estoy recibiendo unos datos. - dijo Slippy.

- También yo. - dijo Fox, Falco y Krystal también asintieron. Al decodificarlos, vieron las especificaciones de las naves que los atacaban.

- Estos datos podrían ser útiles. - dijo Fox. - Slippy, retransmítelos al General y a los otros. -

Segundos después, recibieron nuevos datos, esta vez, unos dispositivos que, casualmente, coincidían con unos que había alrededor del gigantesco portal. En ese instante, el piloto de la Wolfen abrió un canal de comunicación con todos los integrantes del agrupamiento Star Fox.

- Estos dispositivos son los que generan el portal, hay que destruirlos para cerrarlo. - explicó. - Están protegidos por un escudo, pero este se desestabiliza cuando algo atraviesa el portal, ese es el momento para atacar. -

- Oye¿pero cómo es que tienes toda esa información? - preguntó Falco, muy extrañado.

- Falco, ya después nos lo podrá explicar con calma, por ahora, hagamos lo que dice. - replicó Fox.

Alrededor del portal había cuatro generadores, rápidamente, los integrantes de Star Fox se dirigieron a ellos y comenzaron a disparar con todo. Casualmente, una nave gigantesca, aún mayor que las grandes que ya habían pasado, al menos unas 10 veces más grande que el Great Fox, era la que atravesaba el portal. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, los escudos de los generadores bajaron exponencialmente, por lo que el equipo Star Fox tuvo la oportunidad de destruirlos y cerrar el portal, impidiendo así que continuaran recibiendo más molestias.

- ¡Muchachos, los refuerzos ya están aproximándose al perímetro! - informó Peppy. - ¡Estamos salvados! -

- Genial, pero aún no terminamos aquí. - dijo Fox. - Vamos por la grande. -

Fox y los otros se aproximaron hacia la que parecía ser la nave insignia de la flota que los atacaba. Inmediatamente, el equipo Star Fox recibió una transmisión desde ella, apareciendo en pantalla un sujeto con cara de tiburón azul.

- Soy el almirante Malcom, de la 10ma flota de Guerreros Phantom. ¿Quién osa oponérseme tan deliberadamente? -

- Soy Fox McCloud, comandante del escuadrón Star Fox de Corneria. - replicó Fox. - No te dejaremos avanzar más. -

- Hmm,... requiere muchas agallas enfrentárseme de esa manera. Esto será interesante. - replicó el llamado Malcom. - Veamos si el equipo Star Fox realmente es digno de su reputación. -

La nave insignia se aproximó, mientras las menores abrían paso para que pasara, mientras el equipo Star Fox y el presunto Star Wolf iban al encuentro de la nave insignia.

Malcom fue el primero en abrir fuego, disparando una serie de misiles hacia nuestros héroes, para evitar que estos fueran a herir a inocentes, tuvieron que deshacerlos a disparos, una vez que se libraron de ellos, varias torretas láser comenzaron a disparar, forzándolos a maniobrar con muchísimo cuidado para no terminar siendo derribados.

- ¡Iré por las torretas, cúbranme! - exclamó el lobo lanzándose al ataque. Los lásers fijaron la mira en él y comenzaron a dispararle, pero repelió los disparos ejecutando un barrel roll, al tiempo que destruía las torretas con los suyos.

- Hey, tienes habilidades, amigo. - dijo Falco. - Pero déjame mostrarte como lo hacen los profesionales. - El halcón de inmediato se fue hacia una lluvia de misiles, ejecutando maniobras arriesgadas, pero efectivas, logrando que se estrellaran entre sí y al tiempo destruyeran los lanzamisiles. - ¡Qué te pareció eso, mandibulín! -

- Admirable, pero inútil, ahora les mostraré mi arma secreta. - A esta voz, dos zonas de carga en los extremos se abrieron, dejando salir dos enormes cañones que empezaron a recargar energía.

- ¡¡Apártense!! - exclamó Falco.

Segundos más tarde, dos devastadores rayos de plasma se dispararon, Fox y los otros lograron evitarlos, por desgracia, varios de los edificios atrás de ellos no tuvieron tanta suerte.

- La próxima no se me escaparán. - dijo Malcom.

- ¡Ataquen a los cañones, rápido! - exclamó Fox.

- Esto hará el trabajo. - dijo el lobo lanzándose hacia el cañón izquierdo, y arrojando una bomba dentro de él.

_¡KA-BOOOOMM¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!_ La bomba estalló, y con ella el cañón, la reacción en cadena provocó que toda el área de carga terminara envuelta en llamas y la nave comenzara a desestabilizarse.

- ¡¡NO!! -

- ¡Vamos por el otro! - Esta vez, fue Fox quien lanzó la bomba en el otro, destruyéndolo, sin embargo, Malcom no tenía intenciones de rendirse.

- ¿Qué sucede, idiota, no te das cuenta que estás acabado? - dijo Falco.

- No apuesten por ello. – El tiburón no estaba dispuesto a retroceder, y sacando unos misiles, intentó un último ataque desesperado.

- ¡Derriben esos misiles! – exclamó Fox, a esta orden cada uno de los pilotos se lanzó para derribar los enormes proyectiles. Peppy llegó desde atrás y usando los misiles del Great Fox conectó un golpe directo al fuselaje de la nave. En medio de la explosión, nadie notó que una cápsula de escape salió volando por los aires, con Malcom a bordo.

- Faltó muy poco, por esta vez los dejaré vivir, pero la próxima vez no tendrán esa suerte... -

Momentos después, ya que habían llegado los refuerzos, solo fue cuestión de terminar con las naves restantes, y ahora que no recibían más ayuda, fue pan comido para nuestros héroes.

- Uff... - suspiró Krystal cuando por fin había terminado. - Eso estuvo muy difícil. -

- Y que lo digas. - agregó Slippy.

- Bien, ya acabamos aquí, solo hay una cosa más. - Fox abrió un canal con la Wolfen. - Bueno, ahora que todo terminó¿podrías aterrizar por favor? Quisiéramos hablar contigo. -

- Claro. -

La Wolfen se alejó hacia campo abierto y descendió, y asimismo hicieron las Arwings. La cabina de la Wolfen se abrió y el piloto salió de allí. Viéndolo en persona, el equipo Star Fox estaba aún más sorprendido de lo mucho que se parecía a Wolf, excepto por los detalles antes mencionados. Llevaba una chaqueta negra y una playera blanca, pantalones azules y botas metálicas, en su muslo tenía una funda donde guardaba un blaster. Fox fue el primero en acercarse y hablarle.

- Bueno, primero que nada, gracias de nuevo por ayudarnos allá, pero¿quién eres, y por qué estás aquí? -

- Mi nombre es Howler, Howler O'Donnell. Así que ustedes son el legendario equipo Star Fox. Vaya, realmente no me esperaba encontrarlos cara a cara. -

- Oye, lobato, por qué no mejor te limitas a responder lo que se te pide. - dijo Falco con su tacto habitual.

- Tranquilo, Falco. - dijo Fox. - De cualquier manera¿qué haces en este lugar¿Acaso Wolf te envió? -

- No, si lo estás pensando, no soy parte de Star Wolf, no desde hace más de 5 años. Vine aquí cumpliendo con un trabajo. - replicó Howler, luego sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño disco de computadora. - Debo entregar esto al General Pepper, este disco contiene información vital. El sistema está en grave peligro. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Falco. - ¿Sabes algo acerca de los sujetos que nos atacaron antes? -

- En realidad, sí. - replicó Howler. – Lo que hay aquí tiene que ver con la flota que los atacó, ya pudieron experimentarlo. Por favor, necesito que me lleven con el general lo más pronto posible. -

Fox y los otros comenzaron a pensar lo que tenían enfrente. Este Howler aparentemente tenía información importante sobre los enemigos que los atacaron. Sin embargo, al parecer, sabía demasiado como para descartar la posibilidad de que fuese un enemigo disfrazado de aliado. Por otro lado, Fox consideró que le había salvado la vida, y que sin su ayuda probablemente no habrían logrado ganar. Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió que no tenían otra opción, más que confiar en él.

- De acuerdo. - dijo Fox. - Te llevaremos con el general de inmediato. -

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Momentos más tarde..._

El equipo Star Fox llevó a Howler hasta el comando central de Corneria, para ver al General Pepper. Un momento más tarde, el equipo Star Fox llegó al despacho del General Pepper, y llevaron a Howler frente a él.

- General, él es el piloto de la Wolfen que nos ayudó durante el ataque. - dijo Fox. - Se llama Howler, y dice tener información acerca de la flota por la cual fuimos atacados. -

- Entiendo. - replicó el viejo sabueso. - Pueden retirarse, escucharé lo que tenga que decir. -

- Sí, señor. - dijo Fox, luego de eso, él y los demás dieron media vuelta y dejaron el despacho. El General Pepper se acercó a Howler.

- Bueno,... Howler¿cierto? Supongo que no tendrás inconveniente en decirme lo que sepas de nuestros agresores. -

- No, señor. - replicó Howler. - Los sujetos que los atacaron se hacen llamar Guerreros Phantom. La flota que los agredió fue tan solo una pizca de un ejército aún mayor, y puede estar seguro que no se detendrán después de esto. -

- Pero¿qué es lo que buscan exactamente? -

- No lo sé, pero dejan caos y destrucción a donde quiera que van. He escuchado que ya han conquistado sistemas enteros, y el sistema Lylat es su próximo objetivo. - Howler sacó el disco de su bolsillo. - Hace poco me infiltré en una estación que tenían en el borde exterior, y hackee su base de datos. Este disco contiene información que podría resultarles de utilidad. Están construyendo armas de asalto masivas de gran poder, que planean usar para atacar al sistema Lylat. Supongo que podrá hacerse a la idea con el ataque de hoy. -

- Hmm,... - El buen General tomó el disco, y lo examinó un momento, luego decidió revisar lo que hubiera en él, pero antes se volteó hacia Howler y le dijo. - Una cosa más. ¿Podrías decirme... quién te envió? -

- Bueno,... ¿me creería si le digo que no tengo idea? El que me contrató simplemente envió una transmisión de audio, y me pagó por adelantado. No sé quien sea, solo sé que me dijo que investigase y le llevara la información que recibiera al General Pepper. -

El General miró algo suspicaz a Howler, esa era una coartada muy extraña. Aún así, tenía que revisar la información que había en el disco, para confirmar que tan grave sería la situación a la que se enfrentaban.

El General entregó el disco a Beltino Toad, el papá de Slippy, para que lo analizara. Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que al fin terminó.

- Asombroso, estas de verdad serían armas muy destructivas. - dijo Beltino, contemplando el esquema.

- Bueno¿usted que cree? - dijo el General.

- Realmente no estoy seguro. - dijo Beltino. - No tenemos forma de saber que este Howler nos esté diciendo la verdad. No creo prudente fiarse de un ex-integrante de Star Wolf. -

- ¿Pero y si no miente? - replicó el General. - El sistema podría correr un grave peligro, y si esos tales Guerreros Phantom nos vuelven a atacar, con esa clase de armas, no habría forma de vencerlos. No creo que tengamos opción. -

Después de meditarlo mucho, Beltino y el General decidieron creer en lo que Howler decía, por más difícil que pareciera. El General se acercó nuevamente a Howler.

- Bueno, por difícil que sea, creo que tendremos que confiar en ti. - dijo el General. - La verdad, dudo mucho que alguien pueda mentir con un asunto tan serio como este. -

- Ya que lo pone de esa forma, General, quisiera ofrecerle mi servicio. - dijo Howler.

- ¿Perdón? -

- Si le place, me gustaría ayudarles. Pienso que me pagaron demasiado por tan poca cosa como simplemente traerles la información, y francamente, creo que podría hacer mucho más para apoyarlos. -

- Bueno,... considerando lo que podría ser, creo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Tal vez podamos usarte. -

- En ese caso¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? - intervino Fox de repente, que a diferencia de los otros, había atestiguado toda la conversación.

- ¿Fox? -

- Sí, estoy seguro que hay muchos cabos sueltos que podrías atar. Alguien como tú le vendría bien a nuestro equipo. - dijo Fox. - ¿Qué me dices? -

- Bueno,... no sé, es decir... -

- Justo ahora estabas ofreciendo ayuda. - dijo el General. - Creo que podrías resultar mucho más valioso si trabajas con Fox. -

Howler estaba algo inseguro de esto, pero luego decidió "qué tengo que perder", por lo que aceptó la oferta de Fox. Inmediatamente, ambos partieron de regreso al Great Fox.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

_Un poco después, en el Great Fox..._

- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?! -

- ¡Espera un minuto, Fox! - exclamó Falco. - ¿Cómo está eso de que va a trabajar con nosotros? -

- Así es. Creo que Howler podría resultarnos bastante útil, considerando lo que nos ayudó durante el ataque. - dijo Fox.

- Oye, Fox, no me opongo a recibir nuevos miembros, pero por lo menos deberías habernos consultado¿no? - dijo Krystal.

- Es cierto, no sabemos nada de él, y tú lo reclutas sin más ni más. - agregó Peppy.

- Escuchen, Howler parece ser el único aquí que tiene una idea de a qué nos estamos enfrentando. Con más razón conviene tenerlo de nuestro lado. - replicó Fox.

- Pues yo no estaría tan seguro. - replicó Falco cruzándose de brazos.

- Sin ofender, pero esto es algo precipitado. - agregó Slippy.

- Oye, Fox, si tus amigos no están de acuerdo, quizás sea mejor que... - Fox lo detuvo.

- Escuchen, ya tomé la decisión. - dijo Fox en un tono suave, pero firme. - Desde este momento, Howler es oficialmente un miembro de Star Fox, y les pido que por favor lo traten como tal. ¿Hablé claro? -

Reciamente, todo mundo asintió.

- Muy bien. - dijo Fox, luego se dirigió hacia Howler. - Howler, al final del corredor a la derecha hay una habitación que puedes usar, si quieres ve y descansa un poco. -

- Gracias. - Howler se retiró, dejando a Fox y a los otros en su asunto. Falco nuevamente se paró a hablar.

- Insisto, Fox, no me fío en ese sujeto. - dijo. - ¿Qué tan confiable puede ser un ex-integrante de Star Wolf, y que además lleva el apellido O'Donnell? -

- No creo poder responder a eso, pero te diré algo, si es una trampa, al menos podremos mantenerlo vigilado. -

Quizás la respuesta de Fox fuese demasiado convincente como para cuestionarla, y tenía sentido hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo, el joven McCloud en realidad no lo había dicho con esa intención. Algo dentro de él le decía que su nuevo compañero no tenía malas intenciones, y además que su participación iba a ser muy importante en esta batalla que se aproximaba.

_Esta historia continuará..._

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

Notas del autor:

Bueno, con eso acaba el primer capítulo, espero que les haya agradado, y para aquellos que se estén preguntando de donde salió Howler, aquí les va. Primero que nada, aunque de por sí su nombre y descripción ya lo sugieren, es el hermano menor de Wolf. Fue miembro activo de Star Wolf desde poco después que fueran derrotados en Venom en SF64, tras haber renunciado Oikonny. Se retiró después de tres años y ahora es independiente... o al menos lo fue hasta que Fox lo reclutó. No diré más por el momento, el resto lo iré revelando conforme avance la historia. Y por supuesto, Howler es un personaje totalmente de mi creación, así que NI SE LES OCURRA USARLO SIN MI PERMISO!!! Contáctenme primero, y con gusto se los accederé. Bueno, basta del bla, bla, bla, vamos al siguiente capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo.


	2. Katina: Retaking the Frontier Base

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

El equipo Star Fox se prepara para lo que bien podría ser el inicio de una nueva guerra a gran escala. Corneria fue atacada por una flota de agresores desconocidos, quienes no parecían tener otra intención sino destruir todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente. Recibiendo ayuda inesperada, pero oportuna, nuestros héroes salen victoriosos, tan solo para descubrir que la verdadera batalla ni siquiera ha comenzado.

Un ex-integrante de Star Wolf, llamado Howler O'Donnell, aparece en el camino de nuestros héroes, llevando consigo información acerca de sus agresores, quienes se hacen llamar Guerreros Phantom. Siendo el único que al parecer tiene idea de con qué están tratando, Fox toma la decisión de reclutarlo en el equipo, pensando en él como un aliado en potencia, a pesar de las quejas por parte de sus compañeros, dado que no consultó a nadie acerca de esta decisión.

Han pasado un par de días desde ese momento, y la tensión entre los miembros de Star Fox y su nuevo compañero ha disminuido... un poco.

- A ver... huyyyyy... si esta cosa... no se afloja... la haré saltar a martillazos... - Era Slippy, que se encontraba en la sala de máquinas, intentando retirar la placa protectora de uno de los generadores de poder del Great Fox para revisarlo. Estaba luchando contra ella desde hacía rato, y por lo visto la placa le estaba ganando, estaba demasiado atascada. - ¡Huyyyyyyy! Ahh,... ¡Huyyyyyyyyyyyy! - Slippy no se rendía y seguía jalando.

Casualmente, alguien pasaba por ahí en ese momento y oyó los quejidos de Slippy, mientras luchaba con la placa, era Howler. Se encontraba dando una ronda por la nave, para familiarizarse con ella, dado que ahora ese sería su sitio de trabajo, cuando oyó los quejidos de Slippy, provenientes de la sala de máquinas. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que entró para ver qué pasaba, y vio a Slippy aún luchando contra la placa.

- Ay... ya no doy más... quizás no debí apretarla tanto la última vez... - dijo ya cayendo exhausto.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - dijo Howler de repente, asustándolo.

- ¡Ay¡Quién va, quién es, ay! Ah, eras tú. Oye¿cómo entraste? Esta zona está restringida y solo puedes entrar con la tarjeta de acceso. -

- Emm,... la... puerta estaba abierta. - dijo Howler.

- ¿Eh? - Slippy miró, y en efecto, había dejado la puerta de par en par. - Hay, que tonto de mi parte (nnU) -

- Pero en fin, ya que estoy aquí¿necesitas ayuda con algo? -

- A ver si puedes retirar la placa, se quedó atascada. -

- Deja ver. - Howler puso las manos en la placa y empezó a jalar. - ¡Urrrrgghhh, ahhhh! - Unos segundos después, la placa por fin cedió y se soltó.

- Uff, vaya, por fin. - dijo Slippy. - Gracias, fuiste muy oportuno. -

- Nah, solo pasó que estaba en el vecindario, es todo. -

- Pues me alegra que así fuera... perdona, olvidé tu nombre. -

- Solo dime Howler, y descuida, creo que también se me fue el tuyo. -

- Llámame Slippy. Oye, espero que no te hayas ofendido cuando... -

- Ah, ya olvídalo, eso no importa. - dijo Howler sin más. - Pero bueno¿quieres que te ayude con algo más? -

- Supongo que un par de manos extra no me vendrían mal mientras termino las revisiones. De acuerdo, ya que insistes. -

Un poco después, Slippy y Howler terminaban de inspeccionar con los generadores de poder, había uno que estaban terminando de probar. Slippy estaba arriba ajustando algunos cables, mientras Howler esperaba abajo, junto a un switch.

- A ver... si conecto este... con este... eso debería bastar. - dijo Slippy. - ¡Muy bien, Howler, conéctalo! -

Howler subió el switch y el generador se encendió. Por un momento, todo pareció estar en orden, pero un rato después, empezó a echar chispas.

- Oh-oh, eso no luce nada bien. - dijo Howler.

- ¡Howler, apágalo, rápido! -

Howler corrió hacia el switch para apagar el generador y lo logró justo a tiempo. Slippy volvió a revisar la susodicha máquina para ver que pasaba.

- ¡Ajá! Aquí está el problema. - dijo sacando unas piezas humeantes. - Los transistores de esta cosa ya estaban demasiado quemados. Un poco más y podrían haber explotado. -

- Vaya, no quiero ni imaginarlo. - dijo Howler. - Bueno¿y qué vamos a hacer? -

- Ya con esto terminamos la revisión, voy a llevarle el informe a Fox. Tendremos mucho qué hacer. -

Slippy se dirigió al puente de la nave, llevándole el informe a Fox. En el puente estaba el resto del equipo, Slippy se acercó a hablar con Fox, mientras que Howler se quedó parado en la puerta.

- Bueno, Slippy¿cómo luce¿Cuándo podremos empezar? - preguntó Fox.

- Primero habrá que terminar de reparar el Great Fox. En este estado no podría viajar muy lejos y mucho menos resistir una batalla, pero, no tengo el equipo necesario aquí. - replicó el sapo.

- ¿Y qué haremos entonces? Estamos escasos de dinero como para comprar partes. - dijo Falco.

- Una nave en malas condiciones no nos llevará muy lejos. - dijo Peppy.

- Oigan, que tal si... - Howler intervino de repente, los demás voltearon a verlo y se calló.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? - preguntó Fox.

- Hem... Bueno... aún tengo el dinero que me pagaron por mi anterior trabajo, y sé de un lugar donde podríamos conseguir los repuestos a buen precio. - dijo finalmente. - Aunque,... debo advertirles, es un lugar algo hostil. -

- Pues no es como si tuviéramos otra opción. - dijo Fox. - ¿En dónde es? -

- En el planeta Hercuron, en la zona de la nebulosa Kierak. - dijo Howler.

- ¿El Planeta Hercuron? - intervino Falco. – Hmm, no creo que sea buena idea. -

- ¿Conoces ese lugar? - preguntó Fox.

- Sé por experiencia propia que muchos de los peores criminales en la galaxia se congregan en ese lugar. - replicó el halcón. – Yo mismo pasé algunas de mis temporadas allá. -

- Pero necesitamos esos repuestos. - dijo Slippy. - El Great Fox no nos durará mucho si lo dejamos así. -

- Slippy, yo estuve en ese lugar cientos de veces, y créeme, ya lo menos que quisiera es regresar, y si estuvieran en mi lugar ustedes pensarían igual. -

- Hay que reparar la nave, y de momento es nuestra única opción¿qué quieres que hagamos? - intervino Krystal.

- La galaxia es enorme, hay cientos de lugares donde podríamos ir. -

- ¿Ah, sí? Nombra uno. -

Empezó así la discusión, Falco contra Krystal y Slippy. El viejo conejo de Peppy ni se molestó en abrir la boca, dado que difícilmente lo iban a oír. Por su parte, Howler pareció sentirse culpable ya que no había sido su intención provocar una disputa entre los miembros del escuadrón. Un rato después, Fox intentó calmarlos...

- Chicos... -

- ¡¡No, no iremos!! - bramó Falco.

- Chicos... -

- ¡¡Que sí!! - gritó Slippy.

- Chicos... -

- ¡¡No!! - otra vez Falco.

- ¡¡Que lo decida Fox!! - dijo a su vez Krystal.

- ¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! - gritó Fox ya indignado de que estuvieran haciendo berrinches de niños chiquitos. - ¡¡Ya párenle, parecen niños peleándose por un juguete!! - Todos se callaron y bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Fox agarró aire y les dijo. - Ahora escuchen, si buscamos los repuestos en Corneria con toda certeza nos vamos a quedar en bancarrota. Estuve considerándolo y he decidido que iremos a Hercuron por los repuestos que necesitamos. Tal vez no sea un lugar muy agradable, pero no veo que tengamos otra opción en este momento. -

- ¿Vas a hacerle caso a... este, así nada más? – dijo Falco.

- Escucha, Falco, Howler simplemente intenta poner de su parte para ayudarnos. - replicó Fox. - No se trata de hacerle caso o no, ni lo hago por gusto. ROB, fija curso hacia el planeta Hercuron. -

- Fijando curso. - respondió el robot, activando los sistemas de la nave.

Los integrantes tomaron cada uno su puesto, con excepción de Falco, que le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Howler y luego se retiró.

El Great Fox activó sus motores y con él, el Star Fox Team salió rumbo hacia el planeta Hercuron, para buscar los repuestos que necesitaban.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En la órbita del planeta Hercuron, un poco después..._

El Great Fox salió del hiperespacio en la zona de la nebulosa Kierak. Estaban en la órbita de un planeta de color marrón rojizo, en cuya atmósfera se veían algunas zonas cubiertas por nubes pardas. El Great Fox aterrizó en las coordenadas que Howler les recomendó, dado que, según él, los mercenarios como ellos no eran muy bienvenidos en ese lugar. Por su parte, Falco se negó rotundamente a bajarse de la nave, este sitio le traía muy... muy malas memorias de su pasado.

Fox tomó la resolución de bajar con Howler, él conocía mejor este sitio, ya que había estado aquí antes. Por seguridad se taparon con caperuzas negras y dejaron el Great Fox en un hangar cerrado, para asegurarse que nadie supiera quienes eran.

El zorro y el lobo se adentraron en la ciudad, si es que se le pudiera llamar así. No podía existir un lugar que diera una mejor muestra de lo más bajo que pudiese haber en la sociedad de toda la galaxia. Rufianes malencarados, que lucían listos para golpear primero y preguntar después, por doquier se veían peleas entre pandillas, en las tabernas salían volando tipos por la puerta grande, y ni hablar de la "decoración"(en otras palabras, graffitis en las paredes, y no daré ejemplos). Era evidente que Fox no se sentía para nada cómodo con todo esto a su alrededor, y Howler no lo estaba más que él.

- Este sitio me da escalofríos. - dijo Fox. - Ni siquiera los barrios bajos de Corneria se comparan a esto. -

- Pasé algunas temporadas aquí cuando estaba en Star Wolf. En retrospectiva ni yo mismo me lo creo. - replicó Howler.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres. -

- Mantente atento, Fox, aquí te pueden salir en cualquier momento. - dijo Howler. - Cuando lo hagan no lo pienses dos veces y dispara. -

No pasó mucho para que la advertencia de Howler se hiciera efectiva, un grupo de enormes, feos y musculosos bulldogs saltó frente a ellos con sus armas listas. El que parecía ser su líder tenía una cicatriz cerca del ojo y otra en el mentón, sus afilados dientes sobresalían por debajo y se notaban bastante poco cuidados. A pesar de su amenazador aspecto, nuestros héroes no se dejaron intimidar.

- Je, je, je... como se nota que ustedes no son de por acá. Muy bien caperucitos, suelten todo lo que traen en el acto. -

Fox y Howler no respondieron, sino que discretamente deslizaron las manos bajo sus capuchas para desenfundar sus Blasters.

- ¿Qué están sordos o qué? Vamos, aflojen, el dinero o cavarán su propia tumba. -

- Tú ya cavaste la tuya. ¡Ahora! - exclamó Fox, ambos desenfundaron, Fox fue el primero en disparar dándole directo a la rodilla, mientras que Howler le disparó a la mano, tirándole el arma que llevaba, ya después de eso, un par de puñetazos al estómago y unos puntapiés en la entrepierna bastaron para poner al rufián fuera de combate, para luego usarlo como escudo de los disparos enemigos, y con ello dejar mordiendo el polvo a los otros. Mirando a su alrededor, Howler apuntó como dando advertencia a los pocos que quedaban, que ni movieron un dedo ya que no querían sufrir el mismo destino.

- ¡¿Qué están viendo, alguien quiere probar?! -

Todos huyeron despavoridos, dejándolos en paz. Fox y Howler continuaron su camino.

- En este lugar tienes que ser agresivo, siempre atacarán al más tranquilo. - le susurró Howler a Fox una vez que se alejaron. - Has que vean que no tienes miedo. -

- Entiendo. -

Fox y Howler siguieron adelante, hacia el lugar donde se suponía iban a buscar los repuestos. El propietario era amigo de Howler, y uno de los pocos individuos decentes que había en ese lugar, por lo que Howler dijo que ya podrían quitarse las capuchas. El lugar era un refugio subterráneo, aparentemente construido muchos años atrás. Howler llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es y qué se le ofrece? - replicaron con ligera aversión desde adentro.

- Hiltz, soy yo, Howler. Venía para ver si me vendías unos repuestos. -

- ¿Howler¡Espera un segundo! - Un momento después, salió del refugio un lobo siberiano con pelaje gris oscuro, llevaba una braga de mecánico, una gorra, un cinturón de herramientas y estaba todo grasiento, se notaba que lo habían pillado a mitad del trabajo. - Howler, cuanto tiempo, que bueno verte. - Volteó a ver a Fox. - ¿Y quién es tu amigo, eh? -

- Seguro has oído hablar de él, Fox McCloud, del equipo Star Fox. -

- ¿Fox McCloud, en carne y hueso, es posible? Vaya, que gran honor, señor McCloud. -

- No es para tanto. - replicó Fox con modestia. - Como sea, veníamos a buscar unos repuestos para nuestra nave nodriza, Howler dijo que tal vez los tuvieras. -

- Esperemos que sí, pero hagan el favor de pasar, no se queden ahí parados. -

Fox y Howler entraron y empezaron a revisar las partes que necesitaban. Verificando un poco, el buen Hiltz se aseguró que de al menos estuvieran en buen estado para que no fueran a traicionarlos después. Al cabo de un par de horas, ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban, excepto por...

- ¿Estás seguro que no puedes rebajarlo más? – preguntaba Howler.

- Es lo más bajo que puedo ponértelo. El XMP-48 es un generador muy difícil de conseguir en estos días. – respondió Hiltz.

- No llevamos tanto como para pagar ese generador. – dijo Fox sacando cuentas. – Aunque... Howler¿podemos hablar un momento? -

- Claro. – Fox se separó de Hiltz y se acercó a Fox. - ¿Qué pasa, Fox? -

- Realmente necesitamos ese generador. – dijo Fox. – Quizás no podamos pagárselo, pero¿qué tal si le damos algo diferente a cambio? -

- ¿Cómo qué? -

- Quizás,... tu Wolfen. Una nave como esa bien podría servirle de muy buen negocio, y más en un lugar como este. –

- Bueno,... podría ser, pero entonces¿qué voy a hacer cuando...? –

- Tranquilo, tenemos suficientes Arwings en el Great Fox, así que eso no será problema. -

Howler se puso a pensarlo, pero finalmente asintió. Se acercó a Hiltz y le expuso su propuesta.

- Hiltz, no tenemos tanto como para pagarte el generador, pero... ¿qué tal si te damos algo más a cambio? Digamos,... ¿mi Wolfen? -

- ¿Tu Wolfen? – exclamó Hiltz, casi se le salen los ojos. - ¿Una Wolfen, por una baratija como esa? Tienes que estar bromeando. -

- Bueno, igual y he querido deshacerme de ella desde hace tiempo... es mi último recordatorio de mis días como miembro de Star Wolf. – dijo Howler. – Además, seguro que podrías hacer muy buen negocio con ella. -

- Quizás,... pero te lo vuelvo a preguntar¿estás seguro? -

- Completamente. – respondió Howler sin dudar.

- Está bien... llevaré los repuestos al puerto espacial, los veré allá. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Más tarde..._

Tras recibir los repuestos que necesitaban, Howler sacó la Wolfen del Great Fox. Con una grúa la montaron sobre el camión de Hiltz. Ya habían terminado de subir los repuestos, y ahora los demás esperaban que Howler terminara de hablar con Hiltz para partir.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Fue un placer haber hecho negocios contigo, amigo. – dijo Howler dándole la mano.

- De verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Quizás con esto por fin tenga para poder salir de este agujero. – respondió Hiltz.

- Espero que sí. – dijo Howler. – Bueno, es hora de que me vaya, cuídate. -

- Tú también. -

Hiltz se subió a su camión y se fue. Howler regresó al Great Fox y este de inmediato despegó y abandonó el planeta.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Dos días más tarde..._

El equipo Star Fox ya terminó con las reparaciones de su nave nodriza, y se están preparando para la batalla. En estos dos días Howler aprovechó para familiarizarse con el manejo del Arwing, cosa que no le resultó muy difícil dado que en realidad no era muy diferente a su Wolfen. Aparentemente no tenía problemas para adaptarse a una nueva nave.

Su calma fue interrumpida por una transmisión, estaban recibiendo un mensaje del General Pepper.

- Equipo Star Fox, acabamos de recibir una señal desde Katina. – dijo el General. – Nos informan que los Guerreros Phantom han reanudado su ataque y tomaron el control de la base en la frontera. El Comandante Bill Grey y su escuadrón están intentando recuperar la base, pero no estoy seguro que puedan solos. -

- Bill,... vamos para allá de inmediato. – dijo Fox. – ROB, fija curso hacia Katina. Máxima hiper velocidad. -

- Fijando curso. -

El Great Fox saltó hacia el hiperespacio, rumbo hacia Katina.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión 2: Katina – Retaking the Frontier Base**

En la superficie del planeta Katina, la flota de los Guerreros Phantom invadió y tomó el control de la base. Casi todos los defensores cayeron en el ataque sorpresa, solo Bill Grey y su escuadrón lograron sobrevivir, y ahora se preparan para vengar a sus compañeros caídos.

Los cazas cornerianos sobrevuelan el área, acercándose a la base. Los enemigos colocaron torretas anti-aéreas para proteger todas las posibles rutas de ataque. Encima, colocaron un escudo de energía para evitar que nadie entre a la base.

- Comandante Grey, nos aproximamos a la base, esperamos órdenes. – dijo uno de los pilotos.

- Escúchenme todos, el enemigo nos aventaja en fuerza y en número. Así que no hay lugar para errores. No desperdicien un solo disparo. – dijo Bill. – Unidad Husky, divídanse y ataquen por los flancos. Unidad Bulldog, síganme, atacaremos por el centro. -

Los cazas se dividieron y rodearon los flancos, de inmediato comenzó la batalla.

Mientras tanto, en la base, los Guerreros Phantom se preparaban pare recibir a sus invitados. Un soldado, que llevaba una armadura de color gris y negro, con un casco en forma de calavera, se dirigió hacia alguien que estaba sentado sobre una silla frente a varios monitores.

- Coronel Savage, los cazas cornerianos se están acercando a la base¿cuáles son sus órdenes? -

La silla se dio la vuelta para encarar al soldado, el tal Coronel Savage era un tigre con uniforme militar, se notaba entrado en años.

- Prepara las defensas. Asegúrate que no quede ninguno de ellos con vida. Ahora este sistema nos pertenece. –

- Entendido, señor. – El soldado abandonó el recinto. Savage volvió a darle la vuelta a su asiento para observar los monitores.

- Era cierto lo que decían, las fuerzas militares cornerianas no son más que un puñado de inútiles. – dijo. – Aún no me explico como ese incompetente de Malcom pudo fallar contra ellos. -

Afuera de la base, Bill y su escuadrón llevaban a cabo una intensa lucha. Los cornerianos luchaban valientemente, pero estaban en seria desventaja numérica y táctica, además que las armas con las que contaban sus enemigos eran muy avanzadas y poderosas.

- Ratas. – dijo Bill viendo como otro más de su escuadrón caía derribado. – Si pudiéramos contar con algo de ayuda... -

Bill trató de llamar para pedir refuerzos, pero del otro lado solo se oía estática.

- Habla Bill Grey desde Katina, mi escuadrón y yo requerimos apoyo lo más pronto posible, es una emergencia. – pero nadie respondía. – Era de suponerse,... de aquí a que alguien reciba la llamada, dudo que sigamos con vida. Pero no pienso caer sin pelear. -

Mientras tanto, el Great Fox se aproximaba al campo de batalla. El equipo Star Fox se preparaba para ir a auxiliar a Bill y sus compañeros.

- Según el radar hay al menos unos 50 cazas cornerianos combatiendo. – dijo Peppy. – El enemigo tiene total control de la base. -

– Los superan por mucho, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos. – dijo Fox.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, es hora de terminar con ellos. – dijo Falco.

- No será tan sencillo, Falco. – dijo Peppy. – Por como se ve, colocaron defensas anti-aéreas a todo lo largo y ancho del perímetro. Será prácticamente imposible acercarnos desde el aire. Y algo más, la base está protegida por un campo de fuerza. No podremos entrar si no lo derribamos primero. -

- Bien, si no podemos acercarnos por el aire, lo haremos por tierra. – dijo Fox. – Muy bien, bajaré en el Landmaster y me ocuparé de ellos. El resto de ustedes cúbranme desde el aire. Hay que recuperar esa base a toda costa. –

- Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés, Fox. – dijo Howler.

- Decidido. – dijo Peppy. - Todos a sus puestos. –

Todo el equipo se dirigió hacia la bahía lanzadora, Fox descendió al nivel inferior para tomar el Landmaster, mientras que los demás se subieron a las Arwings.

- ¿Están todos listos? – preguntó Peppy, a lo que todos respondieron dando luz verde. – Abriendo compuertas de lanzamiento. ¡Adelante, equipo! –

La cuatro Arwings salieron disparadas de la catapulta, el Landmaster salió por la compuerta inferior y aterrizó usando sus propulsores. El equipo comenzó a avanzar hacia la base, listos para la batalla.

En la base, en medio de la batalla que se libraba, nadie se percató de que el equipo Star Fox se estaba acercando. Los guerreros Phantom estaban tan absortos acabando con el escuadrón de Bill, que antes de notarlo, un disparo dañó una de las torretas anti-aéreas, inutilizándola por completo.

- ¿Pero qué...¿Quién disparó? – exclamó uno de los pilotos Phantom.

Un segundo más tarde, otro disparo derribó otra torreta, que al caer derribó a otra que tenía al lado. Todo mundo volteó a ver al lugar de donde vinieron los disparos, para ver acercándose a cuatro cazas y un tanque, siendo este último el responsable de hacer caer las torretas.

- ¿Arwings? – dijo Bill. - ¡Es Fox! -

- Espero que no hayamos llegado demasiado tarde. – dijo Fox. – Gusto de verte, viejo amigo. –

- Salúdense después, hay trabajo qué hacer. – dijo Falco.

Sumándose el equipo Star Fox a la batalla, la situación se niveló un poco. Mientras Fox se encargaba de derribar las torretas y acabar con los enemigos en tierra, los demás se abrían paso desde el aire para intentar acercarse a la base.

Un escuadrón de naves Phantom voló hacia el Landmaster y comenzaron a bombardearlo. El tanque se rodó de medio lado y evitó las bombas, que de paso terminaron por ayudarle a derribar varias torretas.

- ¡Torpe, tírale al tanque, no a nosotros! – exclamó uno de los soldados, que milagrosamente había sobrevivido a la caída de una de las torretas.

En el aire, las Arwings se ocupaban de derribar a los cazas enemigos, que a pesar de aventajarles en número, no lo hacían en habilidad.

- ¡Bah¿Qué pasa, idiotas? – dijo Falco con su tono habitual. - ¿Eso es todo lo que saben hacer? –

En respuesta, tres cazas se abalanzaron sobre Falco, con toda la intención de silenciarle su afilado pico, pero ejecutando maniobras arriesgadas, hizo que se dispararan entre sí y terminaran matándose.

- ¡Abran paso, que aquí voy! – exclamó Slippy, que nuevamente le dio por hacerse el héroe. - ¡Ustedes no van a ninguna parte! -

Pero mientras Slippy se divertía derribando a los cazas, no se dio cuenta que del suelo emergieron una serie de lanzamisiles, y uno de ellos apuntó hacia él y disparó. Por fortuna para él, Krystal lo percibió a tiempo.

- ¡Slippy, sal de ahí! – exclamó la zorra.

- ¿Eh¡Ayayay! – Reaccionando justo a tiempo, ejecutó un barrel roll, los misiles apenas le rozaron el Arwing y pasaron de largo, pero se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia él nuevamente. - ¿Por qué a mí? -

- ¡Ya voy, Slippy! – fue Howler, rápidamente se dirigió hacia los misiles y los deshizo a disparos, aunque en el proceso también le pegó (sin querer) unos cuantos a Slippy.

- ¡Howler, ten más cuidado¡Recién hoy la terminé de pintar! – se quejó.

- Agradece que fui yo, y no que fueron los misiles. – respondió Howler sin darle mucha importancia y volviendo a la pelea.

Esta vez, otro lanzamisiles fijó la mira en Howler y disparó nuevamente.

- ¡Lobato, detrás de ti! – exclamó Falco.

- Ya los vi. – respondió Howler, como si no le diera importancia. – Aquí voy. –

Howler comenzó a zigzaguear, como si intentara perder los misiles, cosa que no tenía mucho sentido tomando en cuenta que eran teledirigidos. Los demás no entendieron lo que estaba haciendo, y de pronto, empezó a girar como un taladro mientras descendía en picada.

- ¿Pero qué rayos¡Se ha vuelto loco! – exclamó Falco.

- ¡Howler, qué crees que haces, te vas a matar! – gritó a su vez Slippy.

Sin hacerles mucho caso, Howler continuó con su plan, los misiles giraban uno alrededor del otro detrás de él, tanto así que perdieron el control y al objetivo, al ver esto, Howler se dirigió hacia uno de los lanzamisiles cercanos, y justo cuando estaba por estrellarse contra él, se elevó rápidamente, y la lluvia de misiles que venía tras él cayó sobre el lanzamisiles, destrozándolo por completo.

- Uno fuera, quedan cinco. – dijo Howler mirando los restos del lanzamisiles tras de sí.

- Vaya, eso fue arriesgado, pero funcionó. – dijo Krystal. – No estuvo nada mal, déjame decirte. -

- ¡Bah! Gran cosa, yo podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados. – dijo Falco.

Adentro de la base, el Coronel Savage monitoreaba la batalla. No le estaba gustando para nada lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Coronel¡El enemigo ya franqueó nuestra segunda línea de defensa¡Si siguen así como van, no tardarán en llegar a la base! – entró de repente un soldado.

- Parece que tendremos que recurrir a medidas más drásticas. – dijo Savage. – Que desplieguen los cañones de partículas eléctricas, es hora de terminar con esos pequeños entrometidos. Nadie se interpone en mi camino. -

- Sí, señor. – El soldado salió a toda prisa.

En tierra, mientras tanto, Fox ya había logrado penetrar el perímetro de defensa de la base. Los demás se estaban ocupando bastante bien de las defensas aéreas, ya solo restaba derribar el escudo y penetrar en la base.

- Fox, espera un momento¿qué es eso? – preguntó Bill de repente, al darse cuenta que algo más estaba saliendo de la base, una especie de antenas parabólicas, tres de ellas en total. Se empezaron a notar cargas electrostáticas en ellas y una gran acumulación de energía.

- Comandante, hay una gran concentración de energía eléctrica en esas antenas. – dijo uno de los soldados cornerianos.

- ¡No son antenas, son cañones de partículas eléctricas! – exclamó Howler al reconocerlas. - ¡Apártese todo mundo, esas cosas son devastadoras! -

Dicho y hecho, cada uno de los cañones disparó un poderoso rayo de energía eléctrica concentrada, todas las naves se alejaron lo más que pudieron para evitarlo. Los rayos fueron tan cegadores que al principio nadie notó nada inusual, pero después de recuperar la vista, todos vieron con horror que los rayos habían hecho un enorme agujero en una de las montañas cercanas a la base.

- Eso... no puede ser posible... – dijo Bill, con la quijada casi hasta el suelo.

- Esto es aún peor de lo que pensábamos. – dijo Slippy.

- Atentos todos, empiezan a recargar otra vez. – dijo Fox.

- Tardarán un poco en recargar otro disparo. – dijo Howler. – Hay que aprovechar ese tiempo para derribarlos. –

- Eso déjenmelo a mí. – intervino Peppy. – Yo me ocuparé de eso. -

El Great Fox avanzó hacia la zona de batalla, mientras los cañones de partículas eléctricas preparaban el siguiente ataque. Adentro de la base, Savage vio como la nave nodriza del equipo Star Fox se acercaba para atacar.

- Un momento. – dijo al verla. - Computadora, congela la imagen. Amplía la esquina superior derecha, 700. - La computadora hizo lo que le pidieron, Savage inmediatamente reconoció el emblema del equipo Star Fox grabado sobre el fuselaje de la nave. - ¿Star Fox? Ahora entiendo. Sí, los del ejército corneriano no pueden hacer nada por ellos mismos. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser solo un puñado, los miembros del equipo Star Fox les han salvado el pellejo en varias ocasiones. Hmm, esto se pone interesante. -

Afuera, Peppy continuaba avanzando en el Great Fox, preparándose para derribar los cañones de partículas eléctricas. Ya estaban por disparar nuevamente, y Peppy aún no se acercaba lo suficiente para atacarlos.

- ¡Peligro, peligro¡Los cañones de partículas eléctricas han disparado nuevamente! – dijo ROB.

- ¡Escudos a máxima potencia! – exclamó Peppy sujetándose fuertemente de su asiento.

Los escudos del Great Fox de alguna manera lograron resistir el embate lo suficiente como para evitar daños serios, aunque el disparo terminó por derribarlos no dañó seriamente a la nave.

- ROB, informe de daños. -

- 15 de daño al ala superior izquierda, no afecta nuestra capacidad de combate. -

- Es ahora o nunca¡poder total a los lásers! – ordenó Peppy.

El Great Fox continuó avanzando, hasta acercarse lo suficiente para atacar, mientras ROB canalizaba todo el poder a los lásers.

- Estamos a un rango óptimo. – dijo ROB.

- ¡Fuego! -

Disparando los lásers a máxima potencia, Peppy consiguió derribar los cañones de partículas eléctricas. Con eso, la base había quedado prácticamente indefensa, solo quedaba algo de resistencia menor.

- ¡Fox, aquí nos ocuparemos del resto! – dijo Bill. - ¡Ahora es cuando! -

- Entraré enseguida. – Fox saltó fuera del Landmaster y corrió hacia la entrada de la base.

- Voy contigo, Fox. – dijo Howler, aterrizando su Arwing y siguiéndolo hacia la base. El resto del equipo se quedó combatiendo, terminando con lo que quedara de resistencia en el cielo.

Adentro, Fox y Howler habían logrado meterse a los muros de la base sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que todo mundo estaba demasiado absorto con la pelea para notarlo. Sin embargo, el campo de fuerza aún seguía activo, y no había forma de accesar al interior de la base sin quitarlo primero.

- ROB¿cómo quitamos el campo de fuerza? – dijo Fox hablando por su comunicador.

- Hay cuatro generadores que protegen el campo de fuerza. Hay que desactivarlos todos, o no habrá forma de entrar. – respondió el robot. – Les estoy enviando las ubicaciones de inmediato. -

- Deberíamos separarnos, así acabaremos más rápido. – dijo Howler.

- Gran idea, tú ve por allá. -

Se fue cada uno por su lado, hacia las locaciones en el radar. Dado que la mayoría estaban afuera combatiendo, estaban relativamente desprotegidos, pero aún quedaban un par de guardias custodiando los generadores. Howler decidió encargarse de ellos primero, usando el truco más viejo del libro.

- Ahí les va. – Tomó una piedra del suelo y la arrojó lo más lejos posible.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -

- Vino de por allá, vamos a ver. – Y como era de esperarse, abandonaron su puesto y dejaron el generador solo.

- Idiotas. – Howler avanzó hacia el generador, abrió el panel de control y se puso a operarlo para desactivarlo.

Del otro lado, Fox también hacía su parte. Hizo el mismo truco de Howler, solo que en lugar de alejarlos, decidió atraerlos para encargarse personalmente. Segundos más tarde, los guardias yacían inconscientes en el suelo. Fox los arrastró fuera de vista y se fue a ocupar del generador.

- Esto debería bastar. – dijo mientras tecleaba el código de desactivación.

Adentro de la base, en el cuarto de vigilancia, el encargado notó algo extraño.

- ¿Pero qué...? – tomó el comunicador. – Atención, dos de los generadores del campo de fuerza están desactivados, verifiquen posibles problemas. -

Los soldados oyeron la orden, y se regresaron a sus puestos. Un grupo de ellos vio a Howler en el panel de control.

- ¡Oye, tú! -

Al oír esto, Howler se dio cuenta que lo habían descubierto, los soldados sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar. Howler saltó tras el generador para cubrirse. De su cinturón de utilidades sacó una bomba cegadora y la arrojó.

¡FLASH!

- ¡Aaahhh, no puedo ver! – De inmediato, Howler aprovechó para saltar fuera de su escondite y sacó su blaster.

¡ZAT¡ZAT¡ZAT! Unos cuantos disparos y los soldados se habían quedado fríos. Enfundando su arma, Howler corrió hacia el próximo generador, dado que si lo habían descubierto, no tardarían en llegar por él.

Del otro lado de la base, afortunadamente, Fox aún no había sido descubierto, y había desactivado dos generadores sin ser visto. Se escondió cuando notó cierta conmoción, los soldados corrían frenéticos.

- Hay un intruso, dense prisa, hay que atraparlo. -

- Deben haber descubierto a Howler... tengo que darme prisa... – murmuró Fox.

Para su desgracia, desde una torre de vigilancia, uno de los guardias notó algo raro abajo, usando los binoculares miró y vio a Fox.

- ¡Ajá! – dijo cogiendo un rifle de francotirador y preparándose para disparar.

¡BANG!

- ¡Ah! – La bala pasó justo por entre las orejas de Fox, por suerte para él, el sujeto tenía mala puntería. Fox miró y con eso se dio cuenta que lo habían descubierto a él también. Se ocultó tras una pared y sacó el blaster, en cuanto vio oportunidad, salió y disparó.

¡ZAT¡ZAT¡ZAT!

- ¡Gah¡Aaaaaahhhhh! – los disparos de Fox dieron en el blanco, y el sujeto de la torre cayó de su puesto para no volver a levantarse. Fox corrió hacia el cadáver y cogió su rifle.

- Esto podría serme muy útil. – de inmediato se alejó de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Howler tenía las manos llenas. Se veía forzado a mantenerse detrás de las paredes para ocultarse, ya que en cualquier momento le iban a salir los soldados. Se mantenía arrimado a la pared, mientras oía a los soldados que estaban cerca.

- No puede haberse ido muy lejos, tiene que estar por aquí. -

- ¿Qué hago¿Será que salgo y les planto cara? Tal vez si... – Fox notó algunos de los soldados caídos que estaban cerca. Cargaban ametralladoras, Howler tomó dos de ellas. – Quizás con esto pueda quitármelos de encima. -

- Busquen bien, idiotas, tú, revisa por allá. -

- ¡Oigan, idiotas¿Quieren un pedazo de mí? –

- ¿Eh? -

- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! -

¡RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT! Howler saltó de medio lado al tiempo que disparaba una ráfaga de fuego rápido que instantáneamente eliminó a los enemigos antes que se dieran cuenta de qué pasó.

- Uff, y a veces me pregunto como es que aún sigo con vida. – se dijo. – Vamos por el último. -

Después de un rato, Fox y Howler volvieron a reunirse, y se dispusieron a desactivar el último generador, pero ahora, todo mundo andaba tras ellos, y así como iban no podrían acercarse fácilmente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Fox. – Con todos esos idiotas ahí no hay forma de acercarnos. -

- Sugiero una distracción estratégica. – dijo Howler. – Yo los distraigo, tú ve hacia el generador. -

- No me agrada, eso suena muy arriesgado. -

- ¿Prefieres ser tú la carnada? – preguntó Howler con algo de sarcasmo.

- Gracioso. – dijo Fox. – Bueno, creo que no hay alternativa, solo ten cuidado. -

Poniendo en marcha su estrategia, Howler salió al paso para atraer la atención, mientras Fox se dedicaba a lo suyo. Sin embargo, no tardaron en descubrir la estratagema y darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¡Olvídense del lobo, agarren a ese zorro! – Fox tuvo que salir huyendo para evitar que lo agarraran. Se las arregló para despistarlos y se escondió en una de las torres de vigilancia.

- Bueno, creo que tendré que hacerlo a la antigüita. – dijo sacando el rifle que le había quitado al soldado, enfocó la mira y de un solo tiro cortó la fuente de poder del generador, con eso terminando de desactivar el campo de fuerza que rodeaba a la base. – Bill, ya desactivamos el campo de fuerza, tomaremos el control de la base de inmediato. -

- _Grita si necesitas ayuda, amigo._ – respondió Bill por el comunicador.

- Descuida, creo que podemos arreglárnoslas. – dijo cortando la comunicación y preparándose para bajar.

Abajo, Howler notó que el campo de fuerza había caído, y de inmediato ingresó a la base. Por el camino tuvo que librarse de ciertos estorbos, pero finalmente, llegó hasta el cuarto de control y desactivó todas las defensas de la base.

- Control reestablecido. – dijo Howler por el comunicador. – Misión cumplida. -

- _Excelente trabajo, Howler. _– respondió Fox.

- Ni lo menciones. Bien, creo que ya terminamos aquí, así que... –

¡POW! Howler no pudo terminar ya que alguien lo golpeó por detrás, su comunicador y su arma salieron volando.

- ¿_Howler¿Qué pasa, Howler¡Responde, Howler! -_

- Auch, esa me dolió. – dijo Howler, levantándose y mirando quién fue su agresor. - ¿Pero qué? -

- Pequeño lobato impertinente. Vas a pagar muy caro tu intromisión. -

- ¿Eso crees¿Quién eres, y por qué esa actitud? -

- Soy el Coronel Savage, y tú, eres un lobo muerto. Nadie que se atreva a meterse en mi camino vivirá para contarlo. -

- No apostaría por ello. – Así, empezaron una pelea mano a mano, pero Howler estaba en seria desventaja, dado que su oponente era mucho más grande y fuerte. Se mantuvo como pudo, pero él sabía que no podría resistir por siempre.

En un descuido, Howler saltó a tratar de coger su arma, pero Savage le pisó la mano antes que lo hiciera. Howler intentó liberarse, pero no pudo, el sujeto pesaba demasiado.

- Como dije, no puedo dejarte con vida. Cualquiera que desafíe a los Guerreros Phantom, debe ser eliminado. -

- ¿Cuál es su problema¿Qué esperan lograr con todo esto? -

- Eso es algo que yo sé, y tú nunca sabrás. – dijo sacando un cuchillo de la bota. - ¡Prepárate a conocer tu destino! -

Howler vio como alzaba el cuchillo y se disponía a dejarlo caer sobre él. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor cuando...

¡BANG!

- ¡Gah¡Ugh! – Savage de repente se detuvo, soltó el cuchillo, y luego se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo. Howler lo miró, y vio que tenía una marca de disparo en la nuca, miró hacia la puerta y vio a Fox que le sonreía con el blaster en la mano.

- Suerte que estaba cerca. – dijo Fox bajando el arma. - ¿Estás bien? -

- Viviré. – dijo Howler. – Creo que ahora ya estamos a mano, gracias. -

- Tranquilo. – En eso el comunicador de Fox sonó, era Falco. - ¿Qué pasa? -

- _Fox, parece que estos idiotas no se rinden, y trajeron uno más grande a la fiesta, si me entiendes._ -

- Genial, solo esto nos faltaba. – dijo Fox. – Volveremos de inmediato. -

Fox y Howler salieron de la base, para toparse con un gigantesco robot con forma de araña, que parecía estar listo para arrasar con todo a su paso.

- ¡El Coronel Savage ha fallado¡Ahora, es mi turno de continuar con su labor! – gritaron desde dentro.

- Habrá que aplastar a este insecto. – dijo Howler.

- _Fox, te estoy enviando una Arwing de inmediato._ – dijo Peppy por el comunicador.

- Enterado, voy por ella enseguida. – dijo Fox.

- Yo regreso a la mía, terminemos con esa cosa. – dijo Howler corriendo de regreso a su Arwing.

Con todo el equipo reunido, todas las naves se lanzaron hacia el arácnido mecánico, que les atacaba con una enorme lluvia de proyectiles. Todos le disparaban con los lásers, pero estos rebotaban en su armadura sin causar el más mínimo daño.

- ¡Jajajajajaja¡Mi coraza es impenetrable! – exclamaba el piloto.

- Ratas, no le hacemos ni cosquillas. – dijo Falco.

- Tiene que tener algún punto débil. – dijo Fox.

- ... lo percibo... – decía Krystal concentrándose. - ¡Chicos, ataquen a las patas, ahí es su punto débil! -

- ¡Ya la oyeron, a las patas! – exclamó Howler.

Inmediatamente todas las naves se lanzaron hacia las patas del robot, sin mucha efectividad al principio, hasta que Howler lanzó una bomba hacia una de las articulaciones, que desprendió todo el pedazo de la pata.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! -

- ¡¡Eso es, amigos, usen las bombas¡¡No desperdicien ni una!! – exclamó Slippy.

De inmediato, con cálculos rápidos, pero precisos, el equipo Star Fox le arrancó las patas al robot, que para mantener el equilibrio tuvo que usar unos propulsores de emergencia.

- ¡¡Ah, esto aún no ha terminado!! – de la parte superior sacó unos turbo-lásers y comenzó a disparar.

- ¡Maniobras evasivas! – exclamó Fox.

Mientras evadían el fuego cruzado, Howler voló por debajo del robot, o lo que quedaba de él, y se dedicó a buscar algo que pudiera servirle. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Veamos... que tal si le arrojo una bomba aquí... – Soltó una bomba en el interior de una de las turbinas, y al detonar provocó una reacción en cadena que destruyó gran parte de la coraza, exponiendo la maquinaria interna de la nave.

- ¡¡NO!! – exclamó el piloto.

- Parece que Howler lo logró, una bomba directo a ese lugar podría terminar con él. – dijo Slippy.

- Despídete. – Sin meditarlo mucho, Fox le lanzó una bomba al agujero de la maquinaria, toda la estructura comenzó a incendiarse y a explotar por doquier.

- ¡¡Perdóname, mi señora, te fallé a ti y a todos!! – exclamó furioso el piloto en la cabina, unos segundos después.

¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Un poco después..._

Con la misión cumplida, el resto de las fuerzas de los guerreros Phantom huyeron. Los soldados cornerianos se dedicaban a poner un poco de orden en la base, mientras Fox hablaba con Bill.

- Vaya, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ustedes, Fox, realmente te estoy muy agradecido. -

- No es necesario, los amigos están para ayudarse. – dijo Fox.

- Me agrada que ambos estemos en el mismo equipo. – dijo Bill. – Pero, aún hay algo que me preocupa. ¿Quiénes son realmente estos sujetos, y qué es lo que quieren? -

- La verdad, aún no lo sabemos, pero vamos a averiguarlo. – dijo Fox.

- Fox, ya terminamos aquí, estamos listos para partir. – intervino Howler.

- De acuerdo. -

- Hmm¿quién es él? – preguntó Bill, al ver a Howler.

- Ah, sí. Bill, él es Howler, el más reciente integrante de nuestro equipo. – dijo Fox.

- Al menos temporalmente, mucho gusto. – dijo Howler.

Bill dudó un poco en darle la mano, su parecido con Wolf era muy evidente como para pasarlo por alto.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Howler.

- No, nada, es solo que... ¿acaso eres pariente de Wolf O'Donnell? – preguntó Bill con algo de recelo. – Te pareces mucho a él. -

- Es mi hermano mayor. – dijo Howler sin más.

- Tu hermano,... ya veo, no sabía que tenía un hermano. – dijo Bill. – Fox¿seguro que se puede confiar en él? -

- Descuida, Bill, puede que Howler sea el hermano de Wolf, pero te aseguro que es de fiar. Ya nos ayudó bastante, pudiste comprobarlo hoy. -

- Bien, si tú lo dices. – dijo Bill. – Te pido disculpas, Howler, no era mi intención ofenderte. Es un honor contar con tu ayuda. -

- No te preocupes, me alegro de poder ayudar. – dijo Howler sonriendo. – Bien, es hora de que nos vayamos. Esta va a ser una batalla muy larga. Hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo. -

- Mmm. – asintió Fox. – Bueno, Bill, debemos irnos. -

- Vayan con cuidado. Nos vemos. -

Fox y los otros regresaron al Great Fox, y se alejaron de Katina.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el Great Fox, más tarde..._

- Howler, hiciste un excelente trabajo allá abajo, lo digo en serio. – dijo Peppy.

- Oigan, en serio no fue nada, yo solo... -

- Eres un excelente piloto. Aunque me pegaste algunos disparos, al menos gracias a ti sigo con vida. – dijo Slippy.

- Les dije que sería bueno que estuviera en nuestro equipo. – dijo Fox.

- Bueno, debo reconocer que sus instintos ayudaron mucho más que mis poderes telepáticos. – agregó Krystal.

El equipo le estaba dando, digamos, un pequeño reconocimiento a Howler. A final de cuentas, les vino mucho mejor su ayuda de lo que esperaban. El único que no estaba muy convencido era Falco, él aún tenía sus dudas.

- Ya basta, ya fue suficiente. – dijo Howler. – Esto es solo temporal¿de acuerdo? Hasta que terminemos con esos sujetos. -

- Como digas. – dijo Fox, luego se acercó a Falco. – Bueno, Falco¿no tienes nada que decir? -

- Bueno..., reconozco que ayudó bastante... pero no crean que por eso me voy a ablandar con él así nada más. -

- Tómate tu tiempo para eso. – dijo Fox. – Bueno, vámonos, a trabajar. -

Todos dejaron la sala, excepto Falco, quien cuando Howler salió lo detuvo en la puerta.

- Escúchame bien... quiero que sepas que no me fío de ti. – le dijo. – Sé como piensan los sujetos como tú, a final de cuentas, yo también lo fui alguna vez. -

- Sé que hice muchas cosas malas en el pasado, y es por eso que ahora trato de enmendarlo. – dijo Howler. – Ya no soy como ellos. El que Wolf y yo seamos hermanos no quiere decir que seamos iguales. -

- Te estaré vigilando. Más te vale que no intentes nada, sino... te aseguro que te arrepentirás. -

Poco intimidado por las amenazas de Falco, Howler prosiguió su camino. Entendía que no confiara en él, después de todo, él alguna vez había formado parte de Star Wolf. Afortunadamente, durante ese tiempo nunca se enfrentaron, así que podría decirse que realmente nunca fueron enemigos. Howler sabía que sería difícil, pero de alguna manera, esperaba ganarse la confianza de Falco, a final de cuentas, lo único que realmente quería era encajar.

_Esta historia continuará..._

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

Notas del autor:

Bueno, esto es todo lo que tengo de momento, ya me dirán ustedes si quieren que siga o no. De todos modos, continuaré escribiendo por si a alguien le llega a gustar esto.


	3. Titania: Battle in the Desert

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar..._

En una habitación oscura, sentada en una especie de trono se encontraba una figura cubierta por las sombras, imposible de ver claramente. Una puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un soldado con el uniforme de los Guerreros Phantom.

- Mi lady, lamento informarle que Savage ha caído, y la misión en Katina fue un rotundo fracaso. – dijo el soldado inclinándose.

- Ya veo. – respondió una voz femenina, pero siniestra. – Así que los cornerianos eran más fuertes de lo que pensábamos. –

- En absoluto, mi lady. – prosiguió el soldado. – El ejército corneriano no fue pieza para nosotros, sin embargo... -

- ¿Sin embargo? -

- ... según nuestros informes, fue gracias a la intervención de un escuadrón llamado Star Fox que las invasiones a Corneria y Katina fallaron. -

- Star Fox¿hmm? Ya veo... -

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? Si me permite hacer una sugerencia, deberíamos ocuparnos de ellos primero antes de proseguir con la invasión. -

- No. Prosigan con los planes como hasta ahora. Si vuelven a interferir, simplemente elimínenlos. No importa qué tan hábiles sean, siguen siendo solo un estorbo menor. -

- Como desee, con permiso. – El soldado se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación. La figura en las sombras giró su trono y se llevó la mano al mentón.

- El equipo Star Fox... hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre... -

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el Great Fox..._

El Great Fox sobrevuela la órbita de Corneria. El equipo Star Fox se encuentra atando algunos cabos sueltos antes de emprender la siguiente misión. Slippy está en el cuarto de máquinas revisando los sistemas. Krystal y Fox están en el polígono de tiro practicando su puntería. Falco está en el simulador practicando sus maniobras aéreas. Peppy y ROB revisan los sistemas de navegación en el puente.

Solo Howler parece no tener nada qué hacer. En este momento está en el hangar de la nave, sentado sobre el ala izquierda de su Arwing, pensando, mientras mira por la ventana hacia el espacio.

- _Vaya ironía... ahora soy parte del equipo Star Fox... y pensar que en otro tiempo hubiéramos sido enemigos mortales... _– Howler pensaba en cuando había sido parte del equipo Star Wolf, muchos años atrás. En ese tiempo, escuchó a Wolf hablar mucho acerca de ellos, pero nunca los enfrentó, por lo que nunca los había conocido como enemigos. – _Mejor no pensar en eso, ahora son mis compañeros,... al menos por el momento. -_

A excepción de Falco, los miembros del equipo Star Fox ya habían aceptado a Howler y lo trataban como a uno más de ellos. Aunque eso le agradaba, Howler en el fondo no tenía intenciones de quedarse por siempre. Solo les ayudaría hasta cumplir esa misión, y una vez que terminaran con la amenaza de los guerreros Phantom, se iría por su cuenta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Fox entró al hangar, buscándolo.

- Howler, aquí estás. Vamos al puente, acabamos de recibir un mensaje del General Pepper. -

- Voy enseguida. – dijo Howler bajándose de un salto del ala.

Howler siguió a Fox de regreso al puente. Estando todos reunidos, en la pantalla el General Pepper les habló.

- De acuerdo¿ya están todos? –

- Sí, señor. – dijo Fox.

- Excelente. Escuchen, equipo Star Fox, estuvimos analizando la información del disco que nos trajo Howler, y basándonos en ello, hemos decidido que nuestra mejor opción será combatir el fuego con fuego. -

- Eso significa que... – dijo Peppy.

- Usando la información que tenemos, sumado a lo que pudimos obtener en los ataques a Corneria y Katina, desarrollaremos nuestras propias armas para combatir las suyas. – prosiguió Pepper. – Si vamos a hacerles frente, hay que estar a la altura. -

- Eso suena lógico. – dijo Krystal. – Y mientras tanto¿qué vamos a hacer? -

- De eso quería hablarles. – continuó el General. – Desde la base en Titania me informaron que han comenzado a trabajar en ello. Quisiera que fueran a ver como está la situación y me reporten de su progreso. -

- Así lo haremos, General. – dijo Fox.

- Cuento con ustedes. Pepper fuera. – El General cortó comunicación después de esto.

- Todos a sus puestos. ROB, prepara el salto al hiperespacio. – dijo Fox. – Destino, Titania. -

- Enseguida. -

El Great Fox encendió los hiper aceleradores y salió hacia el planeta Titania.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto..._

En la misma habitación oscura que vimos antes, solo que ahora se puede ver en el rincón más alejado iluminación, por parte de varios monitores de computadora. No se puede ver quién está sentada en la silla, ya que está de espaldas y las luces proyectan su sombra impidiendo ver. De repente, uno de los monitores se enciende, dejando ver a un soldado Phantom, pero con hombreras de color platino, sugiriendo un rango más alto.

- Mi lady, las tropas están listas para iniciar la invasión hacia Titania. – dijo.

- Excelente. Partan de inmediato. Si podemos ocupar ese planeta, será más fácil establecernos para lanzar otro ataque a Corneria. -

- Acerca de eso, mi lady. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el equipo Star Fox¿Cree que puedan ser una amenaza? -

- A pesar de ser solo unos pocos, su habilidad roza la leyenda. Pero aún contamos con el factor sorpresa. No tienen forma de saber lo que estamos planeando. Pero basta ya, comiencen ahora con la invasión. -

- Sí mi lady. -

El monitor se apagó. Un segundo después, en el monitor central (bastante grande, por cierto) apareció un mapa de Lylat (Piensen en una versión ampliada del mapa que sale en Star Fox 64 o en Star Fox Command) en el cual estaba titilando Titania.

- Pronto,... muy pronto, todo Lylat se inclinará ante mí... -

**/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /**

**Misión 3: Titania – Battle in the Desert.**

En la órbita del Planeta Titania… 

El Great Fox salió del hiperespacio sobre Titania.

- Hemos llegado a Titania. – dijo ROB.

- Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en este lugar. – dijo Fox.

- ¿Qué sucede, Fox? – preguntó Howler. – No pareces estar muy animado de venir aquí. -

- No es nada, solo que... es la segunda vez que visito esta base, y la primera no fue exactamente muy agradable, es todo. -

- Estamos recibiendo una transmisión desde la base en Titania. – dijo Slippy.

- A la pantalla. – dijo Fox. De inmediato en el monitor apareció un soldado corneriano. Era un perro sabueso, pero mucho más joven que el General Pepper, y su uniforme era verde y no rojo.

- Aquí el Comandante Stanton de las fuerzas cornerianas a cargo de Titania. Identifíquense, por favor. -

- Comandante, somos el equipo Star Fox. Venimos por órdenes del General Pepper, solicitamos permiso para aterrizar en su base. – dijo Fox.

- Permiso concedido, nos dará mucho gusto recibirlos, Star Fox. – El comandante cortó la transmisión.

Momentos más tarde, el Great Fox descendía sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje de la base, los soldados cornerianos y el comandante Stanton se dirigieron a recibir al equipo Star Fox.

- Saludos, equipo Star Fox, nos alegra tenerlos aquí. – les saludó Stanton. - ¿Puedo preguntarles a qué debemos el honor de su visita? -

- El General Pepper nos envió a supervisar su trabajo, quiere saber como van con el desarrollo de las nuevas armas. – dijo Fox.

- Por supuesto, síganme. -

El comandante guió al equipo Star Fox hacia la base, mientras les mostraba en qué estaban trabajando. Los mecánicos estaban en medio de una especie de cadena de montaje, haciendo arreglos a los cazas y tanques. Había más que estaban ocupados colocándole unos blindajes a un crucero de batalla, y otros tantos estaban montando un cañón láser.

- Se ve que tienen mucho trabajo. – dijo Howler.

- En efecto, así es. – dijo Stanton. – Todos aquí estamos sorprendidos por lo avanzado de estas armas, sin duda alguna en las manos equivocadas serían desastrosas. -

- Comandante¿qué están haciendo por allá? – preguntó Krystal, señalando una cámara de fundición de metales.

- Estamos creando una aleación especial para nuestras naves. – explicó Stanton. – En el ataque a Katina lograron capturar un enorme cargamento de ridigium, y solicitamos que se nos enviara algo para trabajar. -

- ¿Ridigium? – dijo Slippy. – ¿No es ese metal que al fundirse con otros los hace más duros? -

- Exactamente. – prosiguió el comandante. – Como saben, una aleación de ridigium con acero ordinario es unas 50 veces más fuerte que el titanio fortificado. -

- Silbido, eso dice mucho. – dijo Falco con algo de sarcasmo en la voz.

- El Ridigium es un metal muy escaso en todo Lylat, me gustaría saber en dónde lo consiguieron. – dijo Fox.

- Esa es una buena pregunta. – dijo Stanton. – Como sea, aquí estamos desarrollando unos nuevos motores de plasma para las naves de batalla. Hemos descubierto como cristalizar el combustible de plasma de manera que podemos usar menos combustible a cambio de una mayor potencia en los motores, pero para eso es necesario un tipo especial de motor. -

- Deberíamos poner algo así en el Great Fox. – dijo Slippy. - ¿Cree que podría darnos uno cuando estén terminados? -

- Ya veremos, por ahora están en período de prueba, así que de momento no puedo prometerles nada. -

- Dígame algo, Comandante. – dijo Fox. - ¿Han tomado al pie de la letra los esquemas de las armas de los guerreros Phantom? -

- No completamente. Aunque sus esquemas son asombrosos, tienen muchas fallas notorias, y estamos trabajando para tratar de corregirlas. – Stanton los guió hacia otra habitación, sobre un mostrador había varios dispositivos, el Comandante tomó uno de ellos y se los mostró. – Tomen este por ejemplo. -

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntó Falco.

- Este dispositivo potencia los escudos de una nave generando vibraciones electromagnéticas. – explicó Stanton. – Es capaz de resistir virtualmente cualquier ataque, y en particular es muy efectivo contra el cañón de partículas eléctricas. -

- Hmm. – Fox lo vio con interés, al acordarse de lo que el cañón de partículas eléctricas había hecho en la batalla en Katina, estuvo de acuerdo que realmente sería muy útil. Los escudos del Great Fox apenas habían logrado resistir el ataque, y fue solo gracias a la rápida acción de Peppy que la nave había salido sin daños demasiado serios.

- Sin embargo... – prosiguió Stanton.

- ¿Sin embargo? -

- El consumo de energía sigue siendo un gran problema, no estamos seguros de cómo resolver ese problema. -

- Quizás yo podría resolverlo. – intervino Slippy. – Comandante¿podría prestarnos uno de esos? Si me deja revisarlo, tal vez pueda encontrar una solución a su problema. -

- ¿Estás seguro? -

- Si alguien puede hacerlo, es Slippy, puede apostarlo. – dijo Fox.

- Bueno, si creen que pueden hacerlo, adelante. – dijo Stanton entregándoles el dispositivo. – Cualquier cosa que puedan hacer nos será de gran ayuda. -

El equipo continuó con la supervisión de las operaciones por un buen rato, sin imaginarse quien se estaba acercando...

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Lejos de la base, mientras tanto..._

Sin que el equipo Star Fox lo supiera, una flota de naves Phantom llegó desde el hiperespacio y descendieron al planeta. La más grande de todas, que tenía aspecto como de un castillo futurista, aproximadamente del mismo tamaño de la parte interna de la base de Katina, se dirigió hacia una zona amplia y despejada. Abriendo una compuerta en la parte inferior, sacó un taladro gigantesco y usándolo para abrir un boquete en el suelo, se enterró como si fuera un búnker. Las unidades comenzaron a desplegarse, preparándose para la ocupación del planeta.

Sin embargo, un escuadrón de naves cornerianas estaba sobrevolando ese sector, y vieron la enorme estructura que no debería estar en ese lugar, por lo que de inmediato reportaron a la base.

- Comuníquenme con el comandante Stanton, es una emergencia. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_De regreso en la base..._

El Comandante Stanton continuaba mostrándole al equipo Star Fox las armas en las que estaban trabajando, cuando uno de los soldados llegó con mucha prisa.

- Comandante, recibimos una transmisión del Escuadrón Desert Thunder, solicitan hablar con usted de inmediato. -

- ¿Se puede saber, para qué? -

- Venga al cuarto de comunicaciones y lo sabrá, señor. – dijo el soldado, sin vacilar Stanton y el equipo Star Fox lo siguieron.

Una vez allí, en el monitor vieron a uno de los pilotos que sobrevolaban el área donde aterrizaron los guerreros Phantom.

- Comandante, es urgente. Los guerreros Phantom han llegado a Titania. -

- ¿Qué¿Cómo es posible? – exclamó Stanton. - ¿Acaso,... habrán venido a atacarnos? -

- Lo dudo. – dijo Fox. – No muchos saben que el ejército corneriano tiene una base aquí, y si lo supieran, quizás ya habrían empezado a atacar hace mucho. -

- Creo que tienes razón. – dijo Stanton. - ¿Puedes ver qué están haciendo? -

- Al parecer están construyendo su propia base, señor. – prosiguió el piloto. – Según vemos desde aquí, están colocando su perímetro de defensa. Parece haber muy pocos de ellos, sin embargo. -

- ¿En dónde se encuentran? – preguntó Stanton.

- A unos 250 kilómetros de la base, al norte del cañón. – siguió el piloto. – ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor¿Quiere que sigamos observando la situación? -

- No. Por ahora, tú y tu escuadrón regresen a la base. No podemos arriesgarnos a que sepan que estamos aquí, ni mucho menos qué estamos haciendo. Esperemos un poco. -

- Como ordene. Escuadrón Desert Thunder fuera. -

El piloto cortó comunicaciones, Stanton envió un aviso a todos los miembros en la base para discutir el plan de acción. El comandante aún no estaba seguro de que fuera prudente ir a atacarlos, a pesar de que casi todos los demás consideraban que debían detenerlos mientras aún pudieran.

- Insisto, no creo que sea buena idea. Ir a atacarlos implicaría revelar que estamos aquí, y eso pondría en peligro toda la operación. -

- Comandante, si establecen su propia base aquí, tarde o temprano van a encontrarnos, y para cuando lo hagan, podría ser demasiado tarde. – dijo uno de los soldados.

- Entiendo su punto, capitán Shvaltz, pero ya vio de lo que son capaces, no podemos arriesgarnos a sufrir más pérdidas. -

- Escondiéndonos tampoco lograremos nada. – dijo Shvaltz. – En este momento contamos con el factor sorpresa, si los atacamos ahora, podemos sorprenderlos desprevenidos y con eso tendríamos una clara ventaja. -

- El capitán Shvaltz tiene toda la razón. – intervino otro soldado. – Es mejor que los detengamos ahora mientras aún podemos. -

- Comandante, si le preocupa tanto, puede dejar todo en nuestras manos. – intervino Fox. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. -

- ¿Fox? -

- Enviar solo unos pocos a atacar una base bien defendida y llena de enemigos es una idea estúpida... – dijo Fox. – Si ellos piensan lo mismo, estaremos un paso adelante, ya que no esperarán que seamos nosotros quienes los ataquemos. -

- Bastará con que uno solo de nosotros traspase sus defensas. – dijo Krystal. – Si entramos a la base, podemos destruirla desde adentro, y lo que hayan hecho habrá sido en vano. -

- Hmm,... lo que dices tiene sentido. – dijo Stanton. – Lo más probable es que no esperen que sólo unos cuantos los ataquen. Y ahora que lo pienso, un grupo pequeño tendría más posibilidades de atravesar sus defensas que si fuéramos todos. -

- ¿Entonces? -

- Es muy arriesgado, pero puede funcionar. – dijo Stanton. – Sin embargo, si por alguna razón las cosas no salen bien, no duden en llamarnos, y enviaremos refuerzos de inmediato. -

- Así lo haremos. – dijo Fox, de inmediato activó su comunicador. – Peppy, prepara el Great Fox para partir, les haremos una visita a nuestros amigos Phantom. -

- _De inmediato, Fox. _-

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Momentos después..._

El Great Fox sobrevuela la zona del cañón, dirigiéndose a la base enemiga. En el puente, el escuadrón evalúa la situación y discute su estrategia para el ataque.

- Tal como lo pensamos. – dijo Peppy. – Sus tropas están dispersas por toda el área, y con sus defensas a medio colocar, están relativamente desprotegidos. -

- No será muy difícil llegar hasta allá, el problema será como entraremos a la base. – dijo Slippy.

- De eso nos encargaremos Krystal y yo. – dijo Fox. – Slippy, toma el Landmaster, y úsalo para limpiarnos el terreno y abrirnos camino. -

- Entendido, Fox. – dijo Slippy.

- Falco y Howler, quiero que ustedes se encarguen de eliminar cualquier resistencia en el cielo. -

- Como digas. – dijo Howler.

- Bah, podría encargarme yo solo, pero ya que lo pones de ese modo. – dijo Falco dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a Howler. Este lo notó, pero aún así no dijo nada.

- Decidido, todos en marcha. – dijo Peppy.

Todos se dirigieron a la bahía lanzadora por los vehículos, Falco y Howler tomaron sus Arwings y despegaron, mientras que Slippy bajó a la superficie en el Landmaster, junto con Fox y Krystal. Peppy permaneció en el puente, monitoreando ataques adicionales, listo para apoyar al equipo cuando fuera necesario.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto..._

En la base de los guerreros Phantom, los soldados patrullaban el área, nada que reportar a la vista. Aún no habían colocado radares en el perímetro, por lo que no se percataron a tiempo cuando el equipo Star Fox se estaba acercando, y solo se dieron cuenta cuando una lluvia de disparos derribó a varios de los cazas que sobrevolaban la zona.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – exclamó uno de los pilotos. - ¡¡Maniobras de emergencia!! -

El Landmaster y las dos Arwings entraron a escena y como respuesta mandaron otra ronda de disparos, haciendo caer más cazas.

- ¡¡Se terminó el juego, amigo!! – exclamó Falco, acelerando hacia la zona para comenzar el combate.

- Falco, deja de lucirte. – le dijo Howler al verlo lanzarse de manera tan imprudente.

- Haz lo tuyo y déjame hacer lo mío, lobato. – fue la brusca respuesta, Howler hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

- Ignóralo, siempre es así. – dijo Slippy. – Déjalo que se divierta. -

Los cazas enemigos en cuanto advirtieron la presencia del equipo Star Fox se lanzaron al ataque, ejecutando maniobras complicadas, Falco y Howler evadieron los disparos al tiempo que contraatacaban, mientras Slippy los apoyaba desde abajo con el Landmaster.

- ¡Se están acercando, abran fuego! – exclamaron varios soldados en tierra. Varios de ellos tomaron bazukas y comenzaron a dispararle al Landmaster, el tanque solo se rodaba de medio lado para evitar los disparos, y antes de darse cuenta se les vino encima.

- ¡Muévanse, o los aplasto! – exclamó Slippy, pisando el acelerador y activando los propulsores del tanque, y de paso arrollando una buena cantidad de soldados en el proceso. Algunos que quedaron encima del tanque intentaron causar problemas, pero Slippy se los quitó de encima girando rápidamente la torreta.

- Cazas bombarderos acercándose a las 3 en punto. – exclamó Howler.

- Estoy sobre ellos, son todos míos. – dijo Falco yéndose tras los bombarderos, fijó la mira en el que iba a la cabeza de la formación, y soltó un disparo recargado.

¡BROOOM! El impacto fue directo y la explosión destruyó a todo el grupo de cazas, Falco avanzó rápidamente para continuar con su ataque y abrir camino.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Momentos después, adentro de la base..._

- _Atención, todas las unidades, estado de alerta roja. El equipo Star Fox ha lanzado un ataque sorpresa a nuestra base. Todas las unidades repórtense y prepárense para el combate. –_ decían por los altoparlantes de la base, mientras todos los soldados corrían frenéticos a coger sus vehículos y sus armas.

- Es increíble, como logran causar tantos problemas con una fuerza tan pequeña. – decía una lince hablándole a uno de los soldados, aparentaba unos 20-23 años, y traía un uniforme Phantom de alto rango, pero sin casco, mientras observaban desde el cuarto de vigilancia.

- Tiene razón, comandante Luchs. – replicó el soldado.

- Aún así, no serán una amenaza mayor. – dijo la lince, que respondía a nombre de Luchs. – No pienso fallar como esos idiotas de Malcom y Savage, pero de todas maneras, ordena que preparen el arma secreta, solo por si acaso. -

- Sí, Comandante, respondió el soldado antes de salir del cuarto.

- Ahora... veamos que tanto valen realmente los miembros del equipo Star Fox. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Continuando en la batalla, afuera..._

Nuestros héroes lograron atravesar sin mayores dificultades las defensas exteriores, y se acercaban a la segunda línea de defensa, si es que realmente se le pudiera llamar así.

- Slippy, avanza lo más rápido que puedas. – dijo Howler. – Ignora a los enemigos, Falco y yo nos encargaremos de ellos, tú concéntrate en llegar a la base. -

- Como digas. – Slippy obedeció y de inmediato aceleró el tanque, ignorando los ataques que le venían por todos lados. Falco y Howler se encargaban de eliminar cualquier estorbo para facilitarle la tarea a Slippy.

El Landmaster llegó a una zona relativamente despejada de enemigos, donde Fox y Krystal se bajaron, listos para comenzar a hacer su parte.

- Slippy, sigue ayudando a Falco y Howler aquí afuera, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. – dijo Fox.

- Entendido, Fox. – Slippy cerró la cabina del Landmaster y volvió al campo de batalla. Krystal y Fox sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para entrar.

- ¿Tienes todo lo necesario? – preguntó Fox.

- Armas, granadas, los detonadores... todo listo. – dijo Krystal.

- Bien, vamos con cuidado. – Fox avanzó con cautela hacia la entrada, intentando que no lo vieran. Con un gesto le pidió a Krystal una de sus bombas de humo, y la arrojó hacia los guardias en la entrada. Mientras oían toser a los guardias, en medio del humo los agarraron y les dieron sus pataditas. Después los arrastraron fuera de vista y cogieron sus uniformes para meterse a la base.

Con mucho cuidado, y actuando naturalmente, lograron avanzar un buen trecho, solo que Krystal se notaba un poco incómoda, cosa que Fox notó.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Sí, solo que... esta cosa me mata¿por qué lo usarán tan ajustado? – dijo Krystal.

- No me preguntes. – dijo Fox. – A mí tampoco me gusta, pero hay que aguantar. -

Siguieron avanzando sin contratiempos. Krystal notó una puerta que decía "Cuarto de energía", por lo que dedujo que ese sería un buen lugar para empezar a causar alboroto. Intentaron abrirla con las tarjetas de acceso que tenían, pero les decía "Acceso denegado". Se pusieron a pensar qué deberían hacer.

- Habrá que abrirla por la fuerza. – dijo Krystal.

- No hay nadie cerca, ahora es cuando. – dijo Fox mirando a ambos lados por si alguien venía.

- Échate para atrás. – dijo Krystal sacando su blaster, y de un tiro voló la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron al cuarto de energía.

Sin que lo supieran, una cámara de seguridad (muy bien escondida) los estaba viendo, y desde el cuarto de vigilancia, Luchs notó la actitud extraña de esos dos.

- Hmm, que curioso¿qué se traerán entre manos? – dijo tomando los micrófonos. – Unidades, revisen el cuarto de energía por posibles problemas.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el cuarto de energía..._

Fox y Krystal entraron al cuarto, y se dispusieron a colocar detonadores en los generadores de poder para cortar su suministro de energía. Fox vigilaba que no viniera nadie, mientras Krystal los colocaba. Por un momento no hubo problemas, hasta que...

- Oigan, ustedes... – los dos se paralizaron al oír la voz, varios soldados Phantom habían llegado. - ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? -

- Em... nos dijeron que algo raro estaba pasando aquí, y vinimos a investigar. – dijo Krystal, fingiendo una voz ronca para disimular lo mejor posible.

- Hmm,... ¿por qué la cerradura está destruida? – volvió a preguntar.

- Intentamos abrirla, pero por alguna razón no funcionaba, tuvimos que romperla. – dijo Fox.

- Hmm,... – El sujeto se habría tragado el cuento, si no fuera porque en ese momento le hablaron por el comunicador.

- _Atención, alerta de intrusos en el cuarto de energía. Busquen a dos soldados Phantom, uno de ellos con cola azul amarrada con varias cintas. _-

- Oh-oh. – dijo Krystal viendo a su propia cola, esta la delataba sin duda alguna.

- ¿Conque intentando engañarme, eh? – dijo el soldado. - ¡A ellos! -

Una lluvia de disparos cayó sobre Fox y Krystal, ambos saltaron en direcciones opuestas para evadirlos, poniéndose detrás de los generadores. Viendo que no tenía sentido seguir ocultando su rostro, Krystal se sacó el casco y a manera de distracción lo arrojó al aire, por reacción natural los soldados le dispararon, distrayéndose del verdadero objetivo, momento que la zorra aprovechó para arrojarles una granada, logrando eliminar a varios de ellos, mientras Fox se ocupaba del resto con sus disparos.

Los que lograron salvarse retrocedieron y prosiguieron con su ataque, Fox tomó una bomba cegadora y la arrojó para distraerlos, y mientras estaban ciegos, él y Krystal corrieron hacia una escalera para huir por uno de los niveles superiores. Los soldados aún ciegos comenzaron disparar como locos, y por poco y les dan, pero lograron llegar arriba a salvo, y para cuando recobraron la vista vieron como se alejaban rápidamente por la zona elevada.

- ¡No los dejen escapar! – exclamaron mientras disparaban, pero a esa distancia Fox y Krystal ya estaban fuera de alcance por lo que lograron salir de la habitación por unos ductos de ventilación. Estando a distancia segura, Krystal sacó un control remoto con un gran botón rojo.

- Sayonara, tontos. – dijo pulsando el botón.

¡BOOM¡BROOM¡KA-BOOM! Explosiones y humo por doquier, todas los detonadores estallaron destruyendo o dañando enormemente los generadores, cortando la energía de la base, el derrumbe de la habitación de paso acabó con los pocos que habían sobrevivido. Fox y Krystal continuaron avanzando por los conductos, en busca de una salida.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Afuera..._

Falco, Slippy y Howler continuaban causando alboroto afuera, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por eliminar hasta el último de ellos, cosa que no se les estaba haciendo nada fácil, y peor aún, acababan de enterarse que Krystal y Fox habían sido descubiertos.

- Ya descubrieron la trampa¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Slippy.

- Hagamos lo que podamos aquí afuera, si los idiotas se ven forzados a salir a combatir les facilitaremos las cosas. – dijo Falco.

En medio de la pelea, Falco no se percató de que varios soldados Phantom estaban colocados en puestos, cada uno con un pequeño cañón y apuntándole. Los cañones estaban cargados con lo que podría llamarse un arpón gigantesco, y por la parte de atrás había un largo cable, relativamente delgado, pero se notaba que era resistente.

- Ya lo tengo. – dijo uno de los soldados, viendo por la mira el Arwing de Falco, esperando que entrara en rango.

- ¡Fuego el uno! – exclamó otro, y de inmediato el susodicho arpón partió como flecha (NDA: Bueno, técnicamente lo es¿no?) hacia su objetivo, abriendo en su punta unos ganchos.

¡CLANK!

- ¿Qué demonios? – Falco de repente sintió que algo sacudió su nave y de repente no pudo seguir avanzando. Miró y se dio cuenta que de una de las alas de su Arwing se había prendido una especie de gancho, que lo sujetaba a un largo cable.

- ¡Fuego el dos! -

¡CLANK!

Antes que Falco se diera cuenta de qué pasó, otro gancho se le prendió del ala derecha. El indignado halcón se puso furioso y activó el Boost para tratar de zafarse, pero era inútil, los cables eran demasiado resistentes.

- ¿Qué se creen, idiotas¿Piensan que soy su cometa, o qué? – dijo Falco activando sus propulsores a todo lo que daban, pero era en vano, los cables no se reventaban.

- Vamos a darle una pequeña sacudida. – dijo uno de los soldados Phantom pulsando un botón en su panel de control, en ese momento, una descarga electrostática empezó a recorrer los cables, hasta llegar al Arwing de Falco.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -

- ¡Falco! – exclamó Slippy al ver el aprieto en el que estaba Falco. – Ay, no¿qué debo hacer? -

Slippy tenía sus manos llenas, los enemigos lo tenían rodeado, por lo que no podía ir en auxilio de Falco. Howler, por fortuna, notó que su emplumado compañero estaba recibiendo una sobredosis de electricidad, y de inmediato voló hacia la zona.

- ¡Resiste, Falco, ahí voy! -

Howler se apresuró a volar hacia donde estaba Falco, empezó por quitar del medio a los soldados que estaban operando los paneles de control, para que dejaran de electrocutar a Falco, pero aún quedaba el problema de soltarlo de los cables.

- Eso resuelve un problema, ahora... – Howler voló hacia el Arwing de Falco, apuntándole con sus lásers.

- ¡Lobato, qué crees que haces! – exclamó Falco.

- Quédate quieto, o me harás fallar. – fue la respuesta de Howler, que sin más ni más comenzó a dispararle.

Falco cerró los ojos con fuerza, por lo que no vio nada, los disparos de Howler lograron impactar en los ganchos que sujetaban sus alas, liberándolo de los cables, aunque dejando algunas marcas en las alas del Arwing.

- ¡Tonto, mira lo que le hiciste a mis alas! – exclamó Falco.

- De nada. – respondió Howler, suponiendo que esa era la forma de Falco de decir "gracias".

Abajo, en tierra, Slippy se había metido en un tremendo aprieto, los enemigos se habían hecho una enorme montaña y prácticamente tenían sepultado al Landmaster, intentando sacar a su piloto de él.

- Exceso de equipaje. – decía Slippy intentando sacárselos de encima, activando los propulsores para elevarse, pero con tanto peso no podía subir mucho. Decidió intentar algo más y trató de hacer un Barrel Roll, pero con el peso no pudo ejecutarlo bien y el tanque quedó patas arriba, o mejor dicho, "ruedas arriba", aunque aplastó a los soldados que tenía encima, pero ahora en esa posición estaba totalmente vulnerable. – Oh, genial, simplemente genial. -

Mientras el pobre Slippy sentía como se le bajaba toda la sangre a la cabeza, los guerreros Phantom se dieron cuenta de que este era el momento para terminar con él.

- Es ahora, terminemos con ese fastidio. – dijo el piloto de uno de los cazas bombarderos.

Slippy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por enderezar el tanque, pero nada, y lo peor era que los cazas bombarderos ya se le venían encima, y así como estaba sería un blanco muy fácil.

- ¡Adiós, amigo! -

¡BLAST¡BOOM¡BROOM¡BOOM¡BROOM! Antes que pudieran hacer nada, los cazas bombarderos fueron todos destruidos por una Cluster Bomb (NDA: Los que jugaron Star Fox Assault la reconocerán del modo multiplayer, si no, esta bomba a diferencia de las Nova Bombs convencionales dispersa varias granadas que generan varias explosiones pequeñas en lugar de una grande, bien, ahora prosigamos) salvando a Slippy de un horrendo destino.

- ¿Te doy una mano? – dijo Falco volando hacia el Landmaster, y al pasar generó una corriente de aire que lo ayudó a enderezarse.

- ¡Uff! Gracias, Falco, esa fue por poco. -

- Sí, igual que todas las anteriores, a ver si te cuidas un poco más tú mismo. – replicó Falco.

- Mira quien lo dice. – replicó Slippy.

- ¿Qué insinúas? -

- ¿Quieren callarse? Si no se han dado cuenta aún tenemos mucho que hacer aquí. – los interrumpió Howler.

- No hace falta que lo digas. – respondió Slippy, sin decir más los tres volvieron a enfocarse en la batalla.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Adentro de la base..._

Fox y Krystal habían logrado evadir a sus perseguidores metiéndose entre los ductos de ventilación, y cuando podían, se detenían a dejarles algunos detonadores para dificultarles la tarea. En este momento la base se encontraba casi totalmente en penumbras, ya que habían hecho estragos en casi todos los cuartos donde había generadores, y de momento la base continuaba funcionando a su mínima capacidad gracias solamente a la energía auxiliar.

Los dos zorros habían entrado a un cuarto que se encontraba lleno de vehículos de combate, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue una especie de robots bípedos gigantescos, como de unos 30 metros. Sus largas patas parecían las de un avestruz, y en lugar de cabeza tenían unos cañones láser. Había uno que destacaba de los demás, ya que era un poco más grande, y sus colores eran más brillantes.

- Krystal, mira eso. – dijo Fox.

- Son enormes. – dijo Krystal. – No quisiera que una de esas cosas me aplastara. -

- Creo que deberíamos encargarnos de ellos. -

Pero antes que pudieran hacerlo, ambos oyeron como se abrían las puertas y entraban varios de los soldados Phantom, por lo que tuvieron que esconderse para que no los vieran.

- No me importa si tienen que poner de cabeza toda la base¡encuéntrenlos de inmediato! -

- Hacemos todo lo posible, comandante Luchs. -

- No quiero que hagan todo lo posible, quiero que los encuentren y los eliminen. – replicó Luchs. – Mientras tanto, yo iré a ponerle fin a ese alboroto de allá afuera. -

- ¿Usted, comandante? -

- Como dice el refrán, si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo. - prosiguió Luchs. – Ordena que abran las compuertas, vamos a salir en los Desert Walkers para enseñarles una lección a esos entrometidos. -

- Sí, señora. – dijo uno de los soldados antes de salir corriendo, mientras Luchs y los demás se subían a los robots bípedos antes mencionados.

Aprovechando un momento de distracción, Fox y Krystal se metieron en la zona de carga de uno de los Desert Walkers, desde donde planeaban darles una pequeña sorpresita a los guerreros Phantom. Luchs, quien se había subido en el Desert Walker más brillante, abrió un canal de comunicación, y ordenó que abrieran las compuertas. El techo del lugar se abrió, y las plataformas donde estaban parados los Desert Walkers se elevaron. Una vez afuera, las enormes máquinas comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose al área de batalla.

Afuera, Slippy, Falco y Howler continuaban combatiendo, y tardaron un rato en darse cuenta de la presencia de los Desert Walkers. Slippy fue el primero que se dio cuenta, al sentir como temblaba la tierra a intervalos, con cada una de las pisadas de los gigantescos bípedos.

- ¿Qué rayos¿De dónde salieron esas cosas? – exclamó Slippy.

- ¿Qué importa? Entre más grandes sean, más dura será la caída. – dijo Falco, lanzándose hacia los Desert Walkers y comenzando a disparar, pero la armadura de estos era demasiado resistente, y los disparos rebotaban en ella sin causar el más mínimo daño.

- ¿Qué fue eso, un mosquito? – dijo Luchs desde su cabina. - ¡Jajajajajaja, como piensas que con esas latas de conservas podrías derribarnos! – Al terminar de decir esto, el cañón apuntó hacia Falco, y le lanzó una ráfaga de fuego rápido que a duras penas el imprudente halcón consiguió evadir, forzándolo a tener que alejarse para evitar que lo derribaran.

- Hmph, esto será peor de lo que pensé. – dijo Falco, mientras abría un canal de comunicación con Peppy. – Oye, abuelo, no nos vendría mal un poco de tu ayuda en este momento. -

- Veamos qué se puede hacer. – dijo Peppy desde el Great Fox. – ROB, prepara los cañones. -

- Objetivo en la mira. – respondió ROB.

- ¡FUEGO! -

¡BLAST¡BROOOMM! El disparo dio en el blanco, pero fuera de abollar un poco la armadura del Desert Walker y hacerlo retroceder un poco, no ayudó mucho que digamos.

- Buen intento, ahora prueben los nuestros. – dijo Luchs. - ¡Abran fuego! -

De inmediato los Desert Walkers comenzaron a disparar contra el Great Fox, Peppy y ROB intentaron frenar el ataque con los escudos, pero a pesar de que lograron resistir la mayor parte de los disparos, varios de ellos conectaron, y provocaron daños significativos.

- ¡Argh! – exclamó Peppy cuando la nave se sacudió.

- Peligro. Impacto en cañones principales. Deshabilitados los cañones principales temporalmente. – dijo ROB.

- ¿Aún tenemos misiles? – preguntó Peppy.

- 22 misiles en total. -

- ¡¿Pues qué estás esperando¡¡Dispáralos!! -

El Great Fox disparó todos los misiles que aún le quedaban, consiguió derribar a uno de los Desert Walkers, pero aún quedaban otros 4 de pie.

- Municiones agotadas, imposible disparar. – dijo ROB.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Peppy, golpeando el panel de control furioso.

Cuando todo mundo se preguntaba qué iban a hacer, Howler miró hacia abajo. Notó que había algunos de los cañones con arpones y cables habían sobrevivido a la batalla. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea, que si bien parecía una locura, podría servirles para terminar rápidamente con ellos. Tras pensar rápidamente, abrió un canal de comunicación con Peppy.

- Peppy, escucha, tengo una idea, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda. – dijo. - ¿Puedes pilotear mi Arwing a control remoto desde ahí? -

- ¿Con qué objeto? – preguntó Peppy. - ¿Qué tienes planeado? -

- Confía en mí, si esto funciona, en menos de lo que canta un gallo habremos terminado con estos idiotas. – respondió Howler. – Espérame, yo te diré cuando. -

Howler se alejó un poco de la zona de fuego, para evitarse problemas y se dispuso a aterrizar su Arwing. No había terminado cuando de repente, se oyeron unas explosiones, y uno de los Desert Walkers perdió una de sus patas y comenzó a tambalearse antes de caer pesadamente al suelo.

- ¿Pero qué rayos? – exclamó Luchs al ver caer el Desert Walker.

Cerca de él, se encontraban, sonrientes y triunfantes, Fox y Krystal, que se habían metido a la zona de carga, y cuando menos se lo esperaban, durante la pelea, pasando totalmente inadvertidos, colocaron cargas explosivas en una de las patas, las cuales hicieron su trabajo y muy bien.

- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos anduvieron haciendo todo este tiempo ustedes dos? – protestó Falco.

- Oye, intentábamos ayudarles con esas cosas. – replicó Krystal.

- ¿Sí? Yo ya empezaba a creer que se habían ido a divertirse por ahí, si entienden a qué me refiero. – dijo el halcón con malicia.

- ¡Falco, no es lugar ni momento para decir eso! – exclamó Fox, sin poder ocultar algo de rubor en las mejillas a causa de ese comentario.

- ¡Ya déjense de payasadas! – exclamó Slippy. – Primero hay que acabar con esas cosas. -

Mientras continuaban con eso, Howler corrió hacia uno de los cañones con arpón y cable. Lo desmontó de su soporte y con él regresó hacia donde estaba su Arwing, pero en lugar de meterse en la cabina, se paró en el ala, después tomó su comunicador y llamó a Peppy.

- ¡Peppy, ahora es cuando! –

- Bien, espero que sepas lo que haces. – dijo Peppy, conectando la interfaz para manejar el Arwing de Howler a control remoto. Momentos después, el Arwing comenzó a pilotearse sola y despegó, Howler se colocó en cuclillas sobre el ala, y con una mano se sujetó del borde para evitar caerse, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el cañón sobre su hombro. – Bien¿ahora me dirás tu plan? -

- Hazme volar en círculos alrededor de las patas de esas cosas, yo me encargaré del resto. – fue la respuesta de Howler. Peppy aún no entendía lo que estaba tramando, pero finalmente decidió no hacer más preguntas e hizo tal como se le indicó.

El resto del equipo intentaba distraer a los Desert Walkers para desviar su atención de Howler, aún cuando no entendieran muy bien qué estaba planeando. Fox y Krystal regresaron con Slippy al Landmaster, y Fox tomó los controles para continuar ocupándose del trabajo, mientras intentaban evadir los pisotones de los gigantescos bípedos.

Al acercarse lo suficiente, Howler apuntó hacia una de las patas del Desert Walker que iba detrás, fijando la mira con cuidado para centrar su objetivo.

- ¡Ahora! -

¡FOOSHH¡CLANK! El arpón y cable salieron disparados y se engancharon en la pata del robot, en ese momento, Peppy entendió el plan de Howler, y haciendo volar el Arwing en círculos alrededor de él le enredó el cable entre las patas, al intentar seguir caminando, perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer.

- ¡Apártense, que va cayendo! – le gritó Howler a Fox en el Landmaster para evitar que lo aplastaran.

¡CRASH¡BOOM! El Desert Walker cayó "de narices al suelo", provocando un corto en su cañón láser y este estalló, haciendo que se prendiera todo el robot.

- Tres fuera, quedan dos más. – dijo Howler. – Peppy, iré por otro arpón y cable, llévame hacia allá. -

Pero mientras Howler se dirigía por otro arpón y cable, Luchs, desde el Desert Walker líder, lo vio, y al hacerlo sus facciones se endurecieron, en sus ojos se podía ver una gran cólera.

- ¡¿Cómo¡¡Es él¡¡El muy bastardo está con el equipo Star Fox!! – exclamó. - ¡¡Ah, pero no se me va a escapar esta vez!! -

Ignorando al resto del equipo, dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguir a Howler. Al acercarse lo suficiente, comenzó a dispararle, intentando derribarlo. Peppy intentó maniobrar el Arwing lo mejor que pudo, pero eso era algo muy difícil si no estás dentro de la cabina, y más aún cuando hay alguien parado en el ala, y en un descuido, ejecutando un giro demasiado cerrado, provocó que Howler perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera, suerte para él que estaba a poca distancia del suelo, pero ahora quedaba totalmente a merced del gigantesco robot.

- Oh, no. – dijo Howler al ver a la enorme máquina bípeda sobre él, lista para aplastarlo como a un insecto.

- Ya eres mío, lobato rabioso. – dijo Luchs, más que dispuesta a pisotearlo.

Justo cuando estaba por aplastarlo, el Landmaster pasó rápidamente y recogió bruscamente a Howler con la torreta, sacándolo de la zona de peligro justo a tiempo.

- Faltó poco. – dijo Fox.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Krystal.

- Excepto por el golpe que me dieron con la torreta, creo que estoy bien. – dijo Howler.

Adentro del Desert Walker, Luchs no estaba para nada contenta con que su presa se le hubiera escapado, y como era de esperarse, ahora dirigió su atención a perseguir el Landmaster, pero era un blanco muy pequeño y rápido, por lo que no alcanzaba a atinarle los disparos, y en su afán de querer atrapar a Howler, terminó por pisotear y destrozar las instalaciones que aún quedaban, y de paso a los pocos soldados que quedaban con vida. Esto de paso también les dio tiempo a Peppy y ROB de reajustar los sistemas del Great Fox.

- Los sistemas de armas ya están en línea. – dijo ROB.

- Apunta hacia la torre en centro de la base. – dijo Peppy. - ¡Ahora! -

¡BLAST¡BROOM! El disparo dio certero en la torre central, que se desplomó sobre toda la estructura, derrumbándola por completo. Luchs, al darse cuenta de esto, cesó de perseguir al Landmaster y observó las ruinas de la que se suponía se convertiría en su base.

- No... esto... no puede ser posible. – dijo furiosa.

- Comandante, ya no tenemos esperanzas de ganar. – dijo el que piloteaba el otro Desert Walker que aún quedaba en pie.

- Detesto admitirlo, pero es verdad. – dijo Luchs. – Siéntanse afortunados, podrán vivir un poco más, solo por el día de hoy. -

Acto seguido, los dos robots dieron media vuelta y se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, los pocos cazas que quedaban hicieron lo propio, huyendo como los cobardes que eran.

- Ja, cobardes. – dijo Falco. - ¿No creen que deberíamos ir tras ellos? -

- No, no creo que haga falta, al menos, no por ahora. – dijo Peppy. – Dudo que causen mayores problemas después de esto. -

- Volvamos a la base, hay que reportar al Comandante Stanton de esto. – dijo Fox, de inmediato todos regresaron a la nave nodriza y emprendieron el regreso a la base.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Al atardecer..._

Cumplida su misión, el equipo Star Fox se prepara para partir.

- Gracias por su ayuda, Star Fox. – dijo el comandante Stanton. – Ahora podremos continuar con nuestro trabajo sin complicaciones, al menos por ahora. -

- Fue un placer, comandante. – dijo Fox. – Solo esperemos que a esos idiotas no se les ocurra venir de nuevo por aquí. -

- Dudo que quieran hacerlo, y en dado caso así fuera, estaremos preparados para entonces. -

- Seguro que sí. – dijo Fox. – Bueno, ya nos vamos, hay que llevarle el reporte al General Pepper en Corneria. -

- Vayan con cuidado. Mucha suerte. ¡Saluden! – Todos los soldados despidieron al equipo Star Fox haciendo el saludo militar. Fox y los otros entraron al Great Fox y de inmediato, la nave despegó y abandonó el planeta.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar..._

Nuevamente, en la sala que vimos antes, la figura en las sombras hablaba con Luchs, quien estaba reportándole acerca de lo ocurrido en Titania. Hay que decir que no estaba para nada complacida al escuchar que el equipo Star Fox los había atacado y expulsado del planeta antes de que terminaran de establecer la base.

- No tengo excusa, mi lady. Me hago totalmente responsable de esta falla. – decía Luchs.

- De eso no cabe duda. – fue la respuesta.

- Mi lady, hay algo más que olvidé decirle. Acerca del sujeto que nos invadió hace poco menos de un mes... -

- Ah, sí, supuestamente tú lo conocías¿cierto¿Cómo se llamaba? Howler O'Donnell¿verdad? -

- Sí, en efecto... al parecer... ha unido fuerzas con el equipo Star Fox. -

- ¿Cómo dices? – su voz denotaba una mezcla entre sorpresa y preocupación. – Hmm,... eso no suena nada bien. Es probable que ya tengan una idea de nuestros planes. -

- Por favor, permítame encargarme de él. – pidió Luchs. – Le prometo que esta vez no fallaré, además, también tengo cuentas que ajustar con él. -

- No. Por ahora, como castigo por tu falla, quedas relegada de tu puesto hasta nuevo aviso. Pero de todas maneras,... mantente atenta. -

- Como diga... con permiso. – Luchs se retiró, una vez que lo hizo, la figura en las sombras volvió a evaluar el mapa de Lylat sobre enorme monitor.

- Hmm,... si saben qué vamos a hacer podríamos tener problemas... habrá que acelerar un poco los planes.

_Esta historia continuará..._

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

Notas del autor:

¡Al fin! Por fin pude publicar este capítulo, no pude hacerlo antes porque la computadora se me dañó, y hasta ayer fue que logré repararla. Bien, ya cree algunas interrogantes con este capítulo, pero como es obvio, las iré respondiendo más adelante. En cuanto al capítulo 4, intentaré terminarlo lo más rápido posible.

Quiero dar las gracias a los que me dejaron review al inicio de la historia, **V-Starfox**, **Dialirvi**, **Zilia K **y **Dora Aragon.** Prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer esta historia interesante y llevarla hasta el final. Nos estamos viendo.


	4. Eladard: Destroy the Factory

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

NDA: Antes de comenzar, quiero decirles que la misión de este capítulo se desarrolla en un planeta llamado Eladard. Quienes conozcan Star Fox a fondo sabrán cuál es, pero para quieres no lo sepan, este planeta iba a aparecer en el no-lanzado Star Fox 2 para SNES. Es de color púrpura con anillos como los de Saturno, y supuestamente, es un planeta industrial y lleno de fábricas. Para este fic, le agregué un poco de historia de mi parte. Ya aclarado todo, comencemos.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el Great Fox..._

Los miembros del equipo Star Fox se encuentran en este momento haciendo reparaciones, dado que los daños que sus naves recibieron en la batalla de Titania tres días atrás fueron significativos.

- ¿Cómo luce eso allá adentro? – preguntó Falco a Slippy, quien se encontraba metido entre el sistema de armas del Great Fox.

- Si sirve de algo, se ve peor de lo que realmente está. – respondió Slippy. – Pásame el soldador de fusión¿quieres? – pidió alargando la mano.

El halcón le pasó la susodicha herramienta, momentos después empezaron a verse chispas debajo, mientras Slippy intentaba arreglarlo lo más que se pudiera, considerando que lo más seguro era que no tendrían mucho tiempo.

Entretanto, en el hangar de la nave, Howler estaba parado sobre el ala de una de las Arwings, soldándole unas placas de titanio. Esta, desde luego, era el Arwing de Falco, y Howler, sintiéndose mal por haberla dañado, aunque realmente no fuera mucho, se puso a repararla él mismo.

- Bien, con eso debería bastar. – dijo finalmente dejando de soldar y quitándose los lentes de protección. Justo en ese preciso instante, entró Fox.

- ¿Cómo vamos, Howler? – preguntó Fox.

- Bueno, creo que ya casi termino por aquí. – respondió Howler bajándose del ala. - ¿Podrías decirle a Falco que su Arwing ya está lista? -

- Claro. – En ese instante lo llamó Krystal por el comunicador.

- _Fox, el casco aquí afuera está peor de lo que pensé¿te molestaría venir a darme una mano? _-

- Voy enseguida. – respondió Fox. – Iré a ayudar a Krystal, cualquier cosa, llámame. -

- Bien. – Fox se fue del hangar dejando a Howler que continuara con su trabajo.

Afuera del Great Fox, Krystal estaba intentando reparar las grietas del casco, las cuales por cierto eran bastante grandes, era obvio que ella sola iba a tardar mucho en acabar. La zorra traía puesto un traje espacial de color púrpura que cubría todo su cuerpo, a excepción de sus ojos, que se podían ver a través de un visor azul transparente, en la espalda traía un Jet Pack.

- _Uff, esos guerreros Phantom van a tener que pagar la cuenta por todo esto. –_ decía mientras colocaba material regenerativo en las grietas y lo aseguraba con un soldador.

- _De verdad que se ve fatal. _– escuchó la voz de Fox, en ese momento Krystal vio acercándose a Fox, que traía un traje parecido al de ella, solo que era verde y el visor era rojo. – _Bien¿por dónde empiezo? _-

- _Ayúdame con ese lado, si nos apresuramos tal vez en dos o tres horas hayamos terminado. _-

Fox obedeció, y se fue al lado que ella le indicó, de inmediato cogió el soldador y comenzó a reparar las grietas.

En el puente, Peppy y ROB revisaban los sistemas de navegación. Aparentemente, todo estaba en orden, era de lo poco que se había salvado durante la pelea.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Unas horas más tarde..._

Luego de una larga y exhaustiva reparación, el Great Fox quedó de nuevo en línea, ahora, el equipo Star Fox discutía cuál sería su siguiente acción.

- Es lo más que podemos hacer por el momento. – dijo Slippy. – Y ahora¿qué haremos? -

- Yo sugiero que primero vayamos por provisiones, la verdad que en la batalla pasada gastamos mucho de lo que teníamos. – dijo Peppy.

- Estoy de acuerdo, no sería una mala idea ir a abastecernos. – agregó Fox. – Bien, entonces, ROB, fija curso hacia... -

Pero Fox no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía, en ese instante los sensores de amplia dispersión del Great Fox captaron una señal.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó Howler.

- Las sondas han captado una señal satelital cercana. – fue la respuesta de ROB.

- ¿Una señal satelital¿Desde dónde? – preguntó Fox.

- La señal viene de los satélites de vigilancia sobre el planeta Eladard. – prosiguió el robot.

- ¿Eladard? – preguntó Fox. – Eso no es posible, debe ser algún error. -

- No estaría tan seguro. – dijo Peppy. – Según parece, los satélites de vigilancia detectaron señales de actividad extraña alrededor de Eladard. -

- ¿Creen que puedan ser guerreros Phantom? – dijo Howler.

- No lo creo, quizás sea alguna falla en los satélites. – dijo Falco.

- Bueno, no hay forma de saberlo desde aquí. – dijo Fox. – Estamos cerca de Eladard, creo que podemos ir a echar un vistazo. ROB, motores a mínima potencia, rumbo hacia Eladard. -

- Entendido. – dijo el robot.

La nave comenzó a avanzar lentamente, con los motores a mínima potencia, solo en caso de que realmente hubiera enemigos, para evitar ser detectados.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión 4: Eladard – Destroy the Factory. **

_Sobre la órbita de Eladard..._

El Great Fox se encuentra sobre la órbita del planeta Eladard, y el equipo Star Fox evalúa la situación antes de comenzar a actuar.

- Hay mucha interferencia, no se puede ver nada desde aquí. – dijo Slippy.

- Ha de ser por la polución en el aire. – dijo Fox. – La atmósfera está tan contaminada que provoca interferencia en las comunicaciones. -

- ¿Y a qué se debe? – preguntó Howler.

- Hace años, Eladard era un planeta industrial, y las fábricas que había aquí eran una gran fuente de trabajo. – dijo Fox. – Sin embargo, con el tiempo, construyeron tantas fábricas que terminaron por ensuciar el aire y el agua, al punto que tuvieron que abandonar el planeta. Ya nadie se acerca aquí. -

- Este lugar ha estado deshabitado desde hace años, algo raro está sucediendo. – dijo Falco.

- Hmm,... – Howler se llevó la mano a la barbilla, y después de pensar un rato, intervino. – Saben, un lugar como este, sería perfecto para hacer operaciones sin ser detectados. Si la atmósfera contaminada bloquea las señales satelitales, entonces no tendrían manera de saber qué está sucediendo en el planeta. -

- Eso tiene sentido. – dijo Krystal. – Está decidido, hay que bajar a investigar. -

- Será muy peligroso que vayamos todos. Yo iré. – dijo Fox.

- No. Fox, espera, déjame ir a mí. – intervino Howler de pronto.

- ¿Howler? -

- No tiene sentido que vayas tú, si a final de cuentas, es solo una misión de reconocimiento. -

- Pero, Howler, no sabemos si haya guerreros Phantom en el planeta, o algo más... -

- Lobato¿a quién intentas impresionar? – dijo Falco. – Cualquiera de nosotros puede hacerlo. -

- ¿Vas a empezar, Falco? – lo detuvo Fox antes que comenzara. – Bueno, realmente preferiría ir yo, pero ya que insistes, de acuerdo. -

- Pero vas a estar solo allá abajo. – le advirtió Peppy. – No tenemos manera de contactarte desde aquí. Examina el área, y regresa de inmediato. Lo que sea que suceda, no se te ocurra hacer nada tú solo. -

- Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza. – dijo Howler. – Bien, preparen mi Arwing para el lanzamiento. Regresaré en cuanto pueda. -

Howler salió del puente y tomó el elevador hacia la bahía lanzadora, de inmediato abordó su Arwing.

- Listo para despegar. – dijo Howler dando luz verde.

- Seguro liberado. – dijo ROB. – Abriendo compuertas de lanzamiento. -

Segundos después, el Arwing encendió los motores y saliendo del Great Fox se dirigió hacia el planeta. Falco miró por la ventana como se alejaba.

- "Tonto." – pensaba. – "¿Qué intenta probar jugando al héroe?" -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Superficie de Eladard, momentos más tarde..._

El Arwing de Howler sobrevolaba el área, en busca de alguna actividad anormal. Howler observaba a su alrededor la enorme ciudad, que en algún otro tiempo seguramente habría estado sumamente poblada y llena de gente, ahora estaba totalmente abandonada y desolada. Era un verdadero pueblo fantasma, y se notaba que el paso del tiempo no le había tenido ninguna consideración. Los edificios se notaban desgastados y parecía que se podrían desplomar en cualquier momento. Sumado eso al cielo lleno de nubes grisáceo-púrpuras que apenas si dejaban entrar la luz solar, le daban un aspecto muy tenebroso. No se escuchaba absolutamente ningún sonido, salvo el de los motores del Arwing de Howler, y de todas maneras, no habría nadie que lo oyera, o al menos, eso era lo que parecía.

- Vaya, qué lugar tan desolado, me da miedo. – dijo Howler. – Nada extraño en este sector, veamos un poco más allá. -

Howler continuó recorriendo la ciudad un poco más, viendo que no había nada interesante, abandonó la zona y se dirigió a otro sector. Resultados nulos, nuevamente.

- Hmm,... esto empieza a tornarse tedioso. – dijo Howler. – Sería más fácil si supiera exactamente qué estoy buscando. -

Un par de horas después de llegar al planeta, Howler aún no encontraba nada. Estaba a punto de resignarse, cuando vio algo a lo lejos en el horizonte.

- ¿Qué será eso? -

Al acercarse un poco más, y a pesar de la escasa luz, Howler alcanzó a notar que se trataba de columnas de humo. Entonces, empezó a cavilar y no tardó en llegar a la conclusión: Humo Chimeneas Fábrica. Sí, definitivamente algo raro estaba ocurriendo, y debía ser adentro de alguna de las fábricas. Aún cuando los demás le habían dicho que no actuara solo, el lobo decidió ir por su cuenta a averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

- No se molestarán si doy un vistazo rápido y luego me voy. – dijo.

De inmediato, emprendió la marcha hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las columnas de humo. El humo era una clara señal de actividad, de manera que Howler decidió ir a echar un vistazo.

Deteniéndose a distancia prudente, Howler bajó de su Arwing, y dejándola bien escondida por las dudas, se acercó a la fábrica a pie. Notó que afuera no había mucha vigilancia, pero aún así no bajó la guardia. Cerciorándose que el perímetro estaba limpio, observó con cuidado por una ventana.

- Hmm,... desde aquí no se ve nada, pero... – Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, Howler abrió la ventana y se metió a la fábrica.

Mirando a ambos lados, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de manera muy discreta. Al principio todo iba muy bien, hasta que oyó los pasos y las voces de alguien.

- ... es increíble, tanto que presume Luchs de sus habilidades, y terminó huyendo. -

- Así es ella, mucha boca y poca acción. -

Howler se ocultó tras un pasillo cercano, aguantando la respiración. Después de un rato, al oírse lejos, miró con cuidado y al notar que no había moros en la costa, dio un suspiro de alivio.

- Uff,... por poco... Creí escuchar que esos dos dijeron el nombre de Luchs,... ¿será que...? – pero después decidió no darle importancia, y prosiguió.

Momentos después, Howler llegó hasta la zona de trabajo de la fábrica, que estaba llena de Guerreros Phantom. Desde un nivel superior, tuvo una vista panorámica de lo que estaban haciendo: estaban usando esa vieja fábrica para producir armas de fuego.

- Parece que nuestra corazonada resultó ser cierta. – murmuró, aunque ahí donde estaba nadie iba a poder oírlo de todas maneras.

Howler continuó observando un momento, después de un rato decidió que era hora de avisarle a los demás. Regresar a su Arwing y volver le iba a tomar mucho tiempo, así que, alejándose un poco, cogió su comunicador, y activando un canal de mediano alcance y amplia dispersión se dispuso a mandar una transmisión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Momentos después, en el Great Fox..._

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas, y Howler aún no regresaba. Todos en el Great Fox (a excepción de Falco, desde luego) empezaban a notarse preocupados. Fox en particular, que estaba caminando de un lado al otro del puente.

- Fox, deja de caminar de un lado al otro, vas a hacer un surco en el piso. – le dijo Krystal.

- Ya van casi tres horas y aún no regresa. – dijo Fox, deteniéndose solo por un momento. – Me preocupa que le pueda haber pasado algo. -

- La verdad, no me sorprendería que ya se hubiera metido en problemas. – respondió Falco, reclinándose sobre su silla y montando los pies en el panel de control. – Quizás ya necesite que le salvemos el pellejo. -

- Recibiendo transmisión unilateral desde Eladard. – dijo ROB de repente.

- A la pantalla. – dijo Fox, en la pantalla apareció Howler, en medio de algo de estática, pero aún así se le podía oír claramente lo que decía.

- Chicos, retransmitan este mensaje al cuartel general en Corneria. – de inmediato redirigieron el canal hacia Corneria. – Nuestro presentimiento resultó ser cierto. Los Guerreros Phantom están usando esta fábrica abandonada para producir armas de fuego. Aquí dentro no parece haber muchos enemigos, pero afuera podría haber más que estén merodeando por ahí. Por si acaso, será mejor pedir refuerzos antes de que... -

- ¡Oye, tú¿Qué crees que haces¡Agárrenlo! – se escuchó al fondo, Howler volteó para mirar.

- ¡Deprisa! -

- Fin de la transmisión. – dijo ROB.

- Bueno¿qué les parece? – dijo Falco. – Parece que después de todo, ya se metió en problemas. -

- No estés jugando. – dijo Fox. – ROB, rastrea la señal y prepara las Arwings para el lanzamiento, vamos a rescatar a Howler. -

- De inmediato. -

- ¿No deberíamos esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos? – preguntó Peppy.

- Tendrán que atravesar medio sistema para llegar hasta aquí. – dijo Fox. – Podría ser demasiado tarde para Howler. -

De inmediato, Fox y los demás salieron hacia el planeta, a rescatar a Howler.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Dentro de la fábrica, mientras tanto..._

Como era de esperarse, no tardó en armarse un gran alboroto dentro de la fábrica. Uno de los Guerreros Phantom vio casualmente a Howler por un espejo, y de inmediato avisó a todo mundo, por lo que no tardaron en encontrarlo, y ahora el lobo se encontraba luchando por su vida en medio de una zona de fuego.

- ¡Rodéenlo, no dejen que escape! -

- Ni crean que se los pondré tan fácil. – dijo Howler, deshaciendo a balazos con sus dos ametralladoras a una línea de enemigos que se le venía encima, mientras corría intentando evadir los disparos que le venían de todas partes.

Saltando detrás de unos tanques de gas, aprovechó para tomar un respiro y recargar sus armas, dado que en medio de la escaramuza se había quedado sin municiones, por suerte traía unas cuantas balas de reserva, por si acaso.

- Estos idiotas son muy persistentes. – dijo acomodando las balas en las ametralladoras y preparándose para salir. Para cerciorarse, asomó la punta de su cola, y apenas la vieron empezaron a disparar, Howler la retiró apenas sintió algo, los disparos por suerte sólo le rozaron los pelos. – Uff, es la ventaja de tener pelaje espeso. -

Tomando un respiro, Howler salió y saltando de medio lado lanzó una ráfaga de fuego rápido para hacerlos retroceder, al tiempo que se ponía detrás de otro tanque.

- Lobo rabioso, no podrás ocultarte por siempre. – dijeron. – Si no vienes, nosotros iremos por ti. -

Howler sabía que era cierto, sin embargo, su intención era simplemente ganar tiempo. Confiaba en que los otros llegarían rápidamente a rescatarlo, y hasta entonces, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por resistir.

- Aunque pensándolo bien... no estaría mal causarles un poco de daño mientras ando por aquí. – se dijo. De inmediato, se tapó la nariz y cerrando los ojos con fuerza arrojó una bomba de humo. Aprovechó la conmoción para correr hacia una escalera cercana, y trató de huir hacia los niveles superiores.

- ¡Allá va! – gritaron cuando estaba a punto de llegar arriba, empezaron a dispararle, pero los únicos disparos que hicieron blanco fueron en la planta de sus pies, y como sus botas eran metálicas no pasó nada, solo sintió unas ligeras molestias. Ignorando a los enemigos a su alrededor, Howler corrió hacia la zona de trabajo, para empezar a causar problemas.

Desde el nivel superior, aprovechándose que aún no lo alcanzaban, cogió unas granadas y las arrojó hacia unos incineradores, con la explosión el lugar comenzó a incendiarse. Howler notó como los soldados intentaban inútilmente apagar el fuego con sus extintores de incendios, con lo que eso le ayudaría a ganar tiempo.

Aprovechando la conmoción, Howler saltó sobre la línea de montaje, cuidándose de no ser aplastado, picado, rebanado o algo parecido, cogió unas cuantas piezas y las arrojó hacia el mecanismo que controlaba la cadena. Los engranajes se atascaron y la cadena de montaje se detuvo.

Sin más, Howler continuó huyendo, ese había sido un daño significativo. Varios soldados se fueron tras él, y al dar la vuelta en una esquina, vieron que estaba del otro lado del pasillo, en un callejón sin salida, sonriente.

- ¿Qué pasa, idiota¿Por qué sonríes? -

- Es muy divertido ver como tienen tantos problemas en capturarme. – fue la respuesta. – Deberían ver sus expresiones de tontos, no tienen precio. –

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso, eh? – dijo el líder. – Si cooperas, haremos que tu castigo sea piadoso. -

- Si tanto me quieren, vengan por mí¿no?-

- Como gustes. Apréndanlo. -

Los soldados comenzaron a avanzar, pero en su poca inteligencia no se les ocurrió pensar que esa pudiera ser una trampa, y al ir avanzando, no notaron un pequeño objeto en el suelo, y al acercarse...

¡BIP-BIP-BIP¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! El objeto era una Sensor Bomb que Howler había dejado en el piso, la explosión los aniquiló a todos. Howler, que estaba a buena distancia, no salió dañado en lo absoluto.

- Que ingenuos. -

Aprovechando este momento, Howler se escapó e ingresando en otra área, continuó causándoles problemas. Pero en un descuido, mientras corría por los niveles superiores, un disparo rozó su cinturón de utilidades, directo donde guardaba las municiones de reserva. No pudiendo detenerse a recogerlas, Howler continuó corriendo, y antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado casi sin balas.

- Ratas, ya casi no tengo balas. – dijo mientras revisaba sus armas. – Chicos, dense prisa, por favor. -

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto..._

Las cuatro Arwings avanzaban velozmente, habiendo rastreado las coordenadas desde las cuales Howler les envió la transmisión, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo a rescatarlo.

- Ya casi llegamos, resiste un poco más, Howler. – decía Fox.

- Fox, allá abajo está su Arwing. – dijo Slippy viendo hacia abajo, en el lugar donde Howler había abandonado su nave.

- _Sigan adelante, me encargaré de recogerla. _– dijo Peppy por el canal de comunicación.

- Chicos, parece que tenemos compañía. – dijo Falco mirando hacia el frente.

No tardaron en aparecer varios escuadrones de cazas Phantom, ninguno de ellos dispuesto a permitir que el equipo Star Fox siguiera adelante.

- ¡Congénlense ahí! Si creen que les dejaremos que rescaten a su amigo, están muy equivocados. Pero con gusto, haremos los arreglos para que se reúnan con él en el más allá. -

- No tenemos tiempo para ustedes. – dijo Fox. - Equipo Star Fox, ignoren a los enemigos, nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Howler. -

Sin hacer mucho caso a la barricada puesta, el equipo Star Fox aceleró rumbo hacia la fábrica.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Adentro de la fábrica..._

Howler aún continuaba intentando resistir dentro del lugar, pero no resultaba nada sencillo. Los enemigos lo acorralaron en un área de mantenimiento, y con un esfuerzo supremo logró eliminarlos, pero al hacerlo, se percató de algo nada alentador.

- Ah, genial, allí se fue mi última bala. – dijo, metiendo en las fundas sus ametralladoras, a fin de cuentas ahora de nada le iban a servir. – Supongo que no les molestará si tomo algunas de estas prestadas. – prosiguió mientras revisaba los cadáveres de los soldados y verificaba sus armas y municiones.

- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. – escuchó una voz tras sus espaldas, al voltear, Howler vio a otro soldado Phantom, el cuál traía un cañón, que por su tamaño y peso tenía que cargarlo sobre el hombro y sujetarlo por encima con la otra mano. – Jejejeje, es un buen momento para probar a este bebé. -

¡BOOM¡BOOM! El soldado lanzó un par de disparos de plasma como advertencia hacia los pies de Howler, forzándolo a que saltara hacia atrás para evitar las explosiones.

- ¿Muy doloroso, o ligeramente doloroso? Tú decides. -

- ¿Son las únicas opciones? – respondió Howler de manera sarcástica, mientras llevaba su mano hacia la parte trasera de su cinturón y tomaba algo.

- Bien, si no te decides, yo decidiré por ti. – dijo preparándose para atacar de nuevo, pero antes que lo hiciera Howler saltó de medio lado y lanzó una bomba hacia las luces en el techo, lo que provocó un corto y que el cuarto quedara en penumbras, la conmoción fue suficiente para que Howler tuviera tiempo de ocultarse y pensar en algo. – Maldito, solamente retrasas lo inevitable. – dijo comenzando a buscarlo.

Howler no se movió de su lugar, intentaba contener la respiración para evitar que lo viera, al tiempo que trataba de pensar en como quitarse de encima a ese sujeto.

No tardó mucho en venir su oportunidad, Howler notó un gran espejo a unos cuantos metros frente a él. La oscuridad del sitio le daba una buena ventaja. Notó que el sujeto estaba cerca, y el ángulo en el que estaba el espejo era perfecto para su plan. Primero, tomó un vidrio roto, y lo lanzó en dirección al espejo. Por instinto, el sujeto corrió a ver y...

- ¡Ajá! -

¡BOOM¡BRIIIICK! Como era de esperarse, el sujeto le disparó al espejo, engañado por el reflejo de Howler.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -

- ¡SORPRESA¡YAAAAAAAAAHH! -

¡WHACK! Antes de darse cuenta, Howler descargó un tremendo golpe con ambas manos sobre la nuca del sujeto, rompiéndole el cuello. El desgraciado cayó inerte al suelo, y Howler de inmediato recogió su cañón.

- Oh sí, justo lo que me recetó el doctor. – dijo admirando su nueva arma. – Esto me servirá para limpiar de alimañas este sitio. -

Cargando su nuevo cañón de plasma, Howler salió del área y se dirigió a enfrentarse a los Guerreros Phantom que aún seguían buscándolo. Divisó a un pequeño grupo de ellos de espaldas, aún no habían advertido su presencia.

- ¡Coman plasma, malditos! -

¡BOOM¡BOOM¡BOOM! Sin más ni más, las explosiones de los disparos los dejaron fuera de combate, los pocos que se salvaron salieron corriendo, Howler sonrió satisfecho, pero la satisfacción le duró poco, ya que a los pocos segundos, venían de vuelta¡y en mayor número!

- Oh-oh. – dijo antes de dar media vuelta y emprender la retirada.

Al dar vuelta la situación, Howler siguió con su huída, deteniéndose solo ocasionalmente para enviarles algunos disparos, pero eventualmente, corrió hacia el último piso de la fábrica y antes de darse cuenta, lo habían acorralado en la azotea, ya no tenía a donde huir.

- Ni un paso más, amigo, estás frito. -

- ¿Quieres apostarlo? – dijo Howler, intentando mantener su sangre fría, aunque sabía que era cierto.

- ¿Qué crees¿Qué tu ángel de la guarda descenderá de los cielos a rescatarte? Sigue soñando. Acábenlo. -

Los soldados Phantom levantaron sus armas cuando...

¡ZAT¡ZAT¡ZAT¡ZAT! Antes que tuvieran tiempo de dispararle, una lluvia de lásers los forzó a cubrirse, poco después sintieron una fuerte corriente de aire que los hizo caerse de la azotea. Howler se preguntaba qué había pasado, cuando vio a Krystal acercándose en su Arwing. 

- ¿Necesitas un aventón? – dijo, invitándolo a subirse.

- Sería muy oportuno, gracias, Krystal. – dijo Howler subiéndose al ala.

- Oye¿dónde conseguiste eso? – preguntó Krystal, viendo el arma que Howler traía.

- ¿Esto? Lo tomé prestado un rato de allá adentro, creí que podría servir de algo. -

- Si es así¿por qué no la usas para encargarte de nuestros admiradores? -

- Con gusto. – Howler se paró, y colocando su cañón de plasma en posición comenzó a dispararle a los enemigos en el suelo, algunos de ellos armados con bazookas.

Momentos más tarde, el resto del equipo Star Fox se sumó a la pelea. Krystal se había abierto paso para rescatar a Howler, mientras el resto distraían la atención.

- Howler¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Fox.

- Mejor que nunca, amigo. – dijo Howler. – Gracias a tu linda novia aún sigo aquí. -

- ¿Qué? Te equivocas, Krystal y yo no... –

- No importa. – dijo Krystal. – Encarguémonos de esto. -

Los cazas Phantom cubrían toda la zona, y los soldados a pie que seguían en el suelo atacaban a nuestros héroes con lanzamisiles y bazookas. La ventaja numérica era notable, y como aún las Arwings no estaban a toda su capacidad, la batalla se les hacía notablemente más difícil. Peppy y ROB intentaban hacer su parte apoyando con los disparos del Great Fox a distancia, pero eso no producía mucha diferencia.

- ¡Howler, misiles! – exclamó Krystal viendo una lluvia de ellos dirigiéndose hacia ella.

- Ya los vi. – Howler apuntó su cañón y deshizo los proyectiles a disparos, el cañón de plasma tenía una excelente potencia.

- Howler, dirige tu fuego hacia los lanzamisiles– dijo Slippy.

- Entendido. – El lobo hizo tal cual le dijeron, y unas cuantas explosiones de plasma bastaron para dejar fuera de circulación los lanzamisiles y a sus operadores.

- Ja, creo que te ves mejor parado en esa ala que en una cabina. – dijo Falco.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Falco? – preguntó Howler.

- Nada, no me prestes atención. -

- _Howler, tu Arwing va en camino. _– llamó Peppy por el comunicador.

- Entendido. – dijo Howler. – Bien, Krystal, gracias, por el paseo, pero aquí me bajo. -

Sin más, Howler saltó del ala, su Arwing pasó por abajo, y él fue a caer directo en la cabina, que se cerró en cuanto él entró y se acomodó para comenzar a pilotearla. Cambió los controles a modalidad manual y se prosiguió con la batalla.

Mientras el equipo Star Fox combatía ferozmente a los cazas, derribándolos a todos sin compasión, el resto de las tropas Phantom en tierra comenzaban a replegarse, en un intento desesperado por escapar de ahí. La peor parte era que los refuerzos cornerianos estaban llegando, y ahora los tenían sitiados.

No pasó mucho antes de que Fox decidiera darles el golpe de gracia, y sin dar advertencia alguna, arrojó una Nova Bomb en una de las chimeneas, la explosión provocó que toda la fábrica se desplomara, y los pocos que aún quedaban intentaron huir hacia uno de los puertos espaciales que había cerca.

- ¡La misión es un fracaso, retirada! – exclamaban los soldados huyendo en sus vehículos hacia una gran nave con forma de helicóptero, pero sin aspas.

Metiéndose en desorden, sin detenerse por nadie, los pocos sobrevivientes al ataque se refugiaron en su nave, que a los pocos segundos cerró sus compuertas y activó unas aspas de energía y comenzó a despegar intentando alejarse, en dirección hacia el océano.

- ¡Se están escapando! – exclamó Slippy.

- ¡No en mi guardia! – gritó a su vez Falco, acelerando su Arwing a todo lo que daba intentando adelantarlos.

Instantes después, Falco los interceptó. Los ocupantes de la nave-helicóptero vieron a la diminuta Arwing frente a ellos y no pudieron evitar reírse.

- ¡Ja¿Qué piensa que puede hacer ese tonto insignificante? -

- ¿Qué dices si le damos una buena embestida? -

- Por mí excelente, jejejeje. – de inmediato la nave comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad hacia el Arwing de Falco.

Desde su Arwing, Falco simplemente sonrió de manera burlona. Colocó los motores en automático y dejó el Arwing suspendida en el aire, acto seguido abrió la cabina y sacando una bazooka apuntó hacia la nave enemiga.

- ¿Pero qué...? -

- Hasta la vista,... baby... – dijo con tono similar al Terminator, antes de jalar el gatillo.

¡BLAST¡BROOM! El misilazo dio directo en el aspa superior del helicóptero, que irremediablemente se precipitó en el agua, igual que todos los que iban a bordo, que ahora estaban a total disposición del Ejército Corneriano.

- Puf... – Falco sopló la boca de su bazooka. – Nunca se metan con Falco Lombardi cuando no está de humor. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Cuartel General de Corneria, horas más tarde..._

- Gracias por su ayuda, equipo Star Fox. – decía el General Pepper, hablando con Fox. – Si ustedes no hubieran interceptado la señal, quien sabe cuanto más podrían haber hecho esos sujetos en Eladard. -

- Solo cumplimos con nuestro deber, señor. – dijo Fox.

- Más aún, gracias a ustedes logramos capturar a varios de ellos, y podremos interrogarlos. – prosiguió Pepper. – Esperemos que con eso descubramos a quién nos enfrentamos realmente. -

- Esperemos que sí, señor. – dijo Fox.

- Por ahora, pueden tomarse un descanso. Esperen hasta nuevo aviso. -

- Sí, señor. – dijo Fox. – Bueno, equipo, es hora de partir, volvamos al Great Fox. -

El equipo Star Fox caminó por los pasillos del cuartel general. Falco, que caminaba junto a Howler, mirándolo por la esquina del ojo, le dijo:

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

- ¿Por qué hice qué? – preguntó Howler.

- No te hagas, tú me entiendes. – dijo Falco. - ¿Por qué quisiste bajar a investigar tú solo? Sabías que esto iba a pasar¿no? -

- ... fue un presentimiento, nada más. -

- Sí, claro. – respondió Falco, dando muestras de que esa respuesta no lo convencía.

- Escucha, ambos estamos en el mismo equipo, se supone que deberíamos llevarnos bien¿no? -

- Bueno, no estaría tan seguro, tratándose de alguien como tú. -

- ¿Qué insinúas? -

- ¿Se quieren callar ustedes dos? – dijo Fox que iba al frente y los estaba oyendo. – Hay que pelear contra el enemigo, no entre nosotros, sobre todo tú, Falco. -

- Sí, sí, ya te escuché. – dijo Falco, segundos después él y Howler se miraron fijamente un par de segundos para luego desviar la mirada, Falco por desprecio, y Howler porque no quería buscarse problemas. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras regresaban a la nave.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar..._

- Mi lady, nos han llegado reportes desde Eladard. La misión ha fracasado. Todas las tropas que enviamos allá fueron capturadas o destruidas. Según parece, otra vez el equipo Star Fox fueron los responsables. –

- Star Fox, Star Fox, siempre interfiriendo... ese puñado de mercenarios de segunda empieza a agitarme los nervios... Me confié demasiado al creer que no tomarían en cuenta un planeta abandonado como Eladard. -

- Le aseguro que será la última vez. -

- No estaría tan segura de ello. – diciendo esto giró su trono quedando de espaldas. – Parece que eso va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que me imaginé... -

_Esta historia continuará..._

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

Notas del autor:

¡FIU¡Por fin terminé! Bien, me tendrán que perdonar si le di mucho protagonismo a Howler en este capítulo (eso suele pasar al meter personajes originales a las historias¿no?), pero les prometo que para el próximo no le voy a dar tanto peso.

Y bien, como adelanto del próximo capítulo, para quienes lo estaban esperando, el equipo Star Wolf hará finalmente su aparición. ¿Qué va a pensar Wolf cuando vea a su hermano pequeño en las filas rivales? Sin duda será un encuentro muy interesante...

Bueno, y antes de despedirme, gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews por el capítulo anterior, y a quienes leyeron y no dejaron review... gracias también. Nos estamos viendo.


	5. Sector X: Enter Star Wolf

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el Great Fox..._

Los miembros del equipo Star Fox ahora han podido dedicarse a terminar las reparaciones y reabastecerse con más calma, luego de haber deshecho los planes de los guerreros Phantom en Eladard.

En este momento, Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy y Howler se encuentran en el gimnasio, ejercitándose un poco. Krystal está corriendo en la caminadora, Fox observa a Howler mientras está en la barra y Falco a su vez ayuda a Slippy con las pesas.

- Eso es, Howler, solo 5 más, adelante. 26,... 27... 28... 29... y 30. -

- Uff,... por fin. – dijo Howler, estirando un poco los brazos luego de soltarse, el esfuerzo se los había dejado algo entumecidos. – Bueno, tu turno. – Fox se colocó bajo la barra y Howler empezó a contar.

Del otro lado, Slippy intentaba alzar apenas poco más que la barra, y aún así le costaba trabajo, por lo que Falco tenía que ayudarle. Como bien sabemos, el ejercicio no era su fuerte.

- Vamos, Slippy, apenas vas a la mitad. – decía Falco.

- ¡Huyyyy¡Pero esto pesa demasiado¡Huyyyyy! -

- ¿Demasiado? Ah, vamos, 35 kilos no son nada. Yo puedo alzar 90 kilos sin problemas. -

Desde la caminadora, Krystal no pudo evitar reírse al ver como Slippy hacía un esfuerzo supremo para levantar tan relativamente poco peso. Era cierto que quizás ella no fuera tan fuerte como Fox o Falco, pero incluso ella podía alzar hasta el doble de peso que Slippy.

Cuando al fin terminaron con su sesión de ejercicios, todos fueron a refrescarse en las duchas.

(NDA: Solo para evitar que se hagan ideas equivocadas con lo que sigue a continuación, están en una ducha colectiva, de esas que tienen una puerta que solo les tapa... ustedes ya saben donde, dejando ver las piernas por abajo y la parte superior del torso por arriba. Espero que se entienda)

- Aahhh, nada como una ducha fría después de tanto ejercicio... – decía Slippy, al sentir que el agua lo recorría.

- Es curioso, tú eres el que menos esfuerzo hace, y el que suda más. – dijo Falco.

- ¡Oye! -

- Es deprimente, pero cierto. – dijo Fox. – Nunca fuiste el mejor en clase de deporte, Slippy. -

- ¿Y qué quieren que haga? En mi familia, el músculo más fuerte es el cerebro. – respondió el sapo, un poco molesto.

- Lástima que lo que te sobra ahí, te falta en el resto del cuerpo. – replicó Falco con sorna, Fox y Howler se rieron con ganas, en tanto que Slippy se sintió enormemente abochornado.

- Saben, esto me cayó bastante bien. – dijo Howler. – Tenía más de dos meses sin ir al gimnasio, creo que ya me estaba oxidando. -

- Se nota. – dijo Fox, pellizcándole los bíceps. – Están un poco flojos. -

- ¡Hey! – dijo Howler, apartando el brazo.

- Aprende a mí, lobato. – dijo Falco, mostrando los suyos. – Mira estos¿no te dan envidia? -

- Deja lo presumido, Falco, el tamaño no es lo que cuenta. – dijo Fox.

- Aquí entre nos, yo suelo poner a trabajar más mis piernas. – dijo Howler. – Me gusta correr unos cuantos kilómetros a diario. -

- Vaya que sí. – dijo Slippy viendo los músculos en las piernas de Howler. – Se ven muy resistentes. –

Slippy no pudo evitar ver a sus tres compañeros con algo de envidia. Todos ellos eran altos, tenían cuerpos atléticos y fuertes. Después pensó en su propio aspecto, bajito, regordete y debilucho, y no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco. Falco lo notó y le dijo:

- Vamos, Slippy, no te deprimas, tienes que trabajar duro si quieres llegar a verte como nosotros. -

- Sí,... es cierto. – dijo animándose un poco.

Luego de eso, todos abrieron el agua caliente para empezar a lavarse.

Unos minutos después, desde afuera, Krystal les tocó la puerta.

- Chicos¿quieren apresurarse por favor? – dijo. – Déjenme algo de agua caliente. -

- Ya vamos saliendo. – respondió Fox.

Ya cuando terminaron, los chicos salieron y Krystal pudo entrar a bañarse, y mientras lo hacía, cada cual fue a su cuarto a vestirse.

(NDA: Los chicos, me van a tener que perdonar si no les puse una escena de ducha gratuita con Krystal, pero ni modo, no me atreví XP)

- _Equipo, estamos recibiendo una transmisión del General Pepper. Reúnanse todos en el puente. _– llamó Peppy por los altoparlantes, de inmediato todos salieron de sus habitaciones y corrieron hacia el puente. Una vez allá...

- _Bien¿ya está todo mundo?_ -

- Esperen, falta Krystal. – dijo Slippy, notando que ella no estaba.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró una Krystal muy apresurada, iba descalza y en bata de baño, por su cabello todavía escurría el agua. Como aún tenía los pies mojados se resbaló y casi se cayó, por suerte Fox pudo atraparla.

- Oh,... espero no haber llamado en mal momento. – dijo el General.

- No, que va. – dijo Krystal, en tono medio sarcástico.

- Bueno, General¿tiene alguna noticia nueva? – preguntó Fox.

- En realidad no. – respondió Pepper. – Los soldados Phantom que capturamos en Eladard no parecen tener intenciones de decirnos nada. -

- Si ese es el caso, yo con mucho gusto puedo ayudarles a "persuadirlos". – dijo Falco tronándose los nudillos.

- Falco. – dijo Fox.

- Ejem... Apreciaría tu oferta, pero por ahora, tenemos otro trabajo para ustedes. – prosiguió Pepper. – Estamos a punto de enviar un convoy de provisiones a la base de Titania. -

- Déjeme adivinar, y nosotros debemos llevarlo a salvo a su destino. – completó Fox.

- Efectivamente. – respondió el General. - ¿Cuento con ustedes? -

- Desde luego, señor. – dijo Fox.

- Excelente. Se reunirán con el Coronel Silverback en la Puerta Orbital a las 16:30, hora de Corneria City. General Pepper fuera. -

- Bah, esto va a ser muy aburrido. – dijo Falco. - ¿Qué hay de divertido en escoltar un convoy de provisiones? -

- Eso no tiene importancia, ya tenemos nuestras órdenes. – dijo Fox. – ROB, llévanos a la Puerta Orbital. -

- De inmediato. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En la Puerta Orbital, más tarde..._

El Great Fox y las 5 Arwings se acercan a la Puerta Orbital. Junto a ella los esperan cuatro acorazados, una nave de carga grande (entiéndase, eso equivaldría al tamaño de 5 acorazados), y aproximadamente unos 30 cazas cornerianos.

- ROB, abre un canal de comunicaciones. – dijo Peppy desde el puente.

- Abriendo. – En la pantalla apareció un gorila con uniforme del Ejército Corneriano.

- ¿Coronel Silverback? -

- Así es. – respondió el gran simio. – Nos da gusto verlos, equipo Star Fox. Nos sentiremos mucho más seguros si ustedes nos acompañan. -

- Será un honor, señor. – dijo Peppy.

- La ruta más corta hacia Titania será atravesando el Sector X. – dijo Fox, abriendo su propio canal de comunicaciones.

- Estamos listos para partir cuando ustedes lo dispongan. – dijo Silverback.

- En ese caso, en marcha. – concluyó Fox.

Todas las naves encendieron sus motores y se dirigieron hacia el Sector X, con el equipo Star Fox al frente.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión 5: Sector X – Enter Star Wolf.**

_En el Sector X..._

El equipo Star Fox y el convoy de provisiones avanzan tranquilamente. Hace más de tres horas que partieron desde Corneria, y hasta el momento, no han tenido ningún problema.

- Bostezo, ay, otro poco más y me quedaré dormido, me hace falta algo de acción. – decía Falco, notablemente fastidiado de no estar haciendo nada.

- Vamos, Falco, para momentos como este la acción no es precisamente la mejor opción. – dijo Fox.

- Ya lo sé, y por eso lo digo. – dijo Falco. – Bah¿quién se va a molestar en atacar un convoy de provisiones?

- Bueno,... creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo. – intervino Howler.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -

- Howler tiene razón, según el radar hay actividad no autorizada en el sector X. – dijo Peppy, observando el radar.

- ¿Guerreros Phantom? – preguntó Slippy.

- No lo creo. – dijo Fox. – Solo hay tres señales, y ellos siempre operan en grandes números. -

- Atentos, se están acercando. – dijo Krystal, y en cuanto entraron al rango de visión... – Oh, no. -

- Reconocería esas naves donde fuera. – prosiguió Howler.

Efectivamente, frente a ellos había tres cazas, de color rojo y negro, con cuatro alas algo inclinadas hacia el frente que le daban a la nave una forma de W vista desde arriba, eran totalmente inconfundibles.

- Tiempo sin vernos... Star Fox. -

- Wolf... – dijo Fox al reconocerlos.

- ¡Jejejejeje! Creo que voy a torturarlos un rato. – esta vez fue Leon quien habló.

- Faltaba más. – dijo Falco.

- Saludos, hermosa Krystal¿me extrañaste? – ahora fue Panther.

- Hmm... – Krystal simplemente desvió la mirada en signo de indiferencia.

- Vaya, qué coincidencia que nos encontremos hoy por aquí¿no te parece? – dijo Wolf.

- No podrías haber escogido un peor momento¿verdad? – replicó Fox. – Ahora no es un buen momento para arreglar nuestras cuentas, tenemos trabajo que hacer. -

- Pues qué lástima por ti, porque yo hoy me levanté con muchas ganas de terminar contigo. – dijo Wolf, pero en eso notó algo extraño. – Esperen un segundo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro,... ¿cinco? – Wolf se dio cuenta de que había cinco Arwings, y no cuatro como la última vez. – Ah, no me vengan a decir que ese viejo conejo de Pascua volvió a volar. -

- ¿A quién le dijiste viejo conejo de Pascua? – dijo Peppy, bastante ofendido por el comentario. – Y de todas maneras, déjame decirte que estás equivocado. -

- Es cierto. – dijo Fox. – Wolf, permíteme presentarte al más nuevo integrante de nuestro equipo. Es alguien que estoy seguro conoces bastante bien... – La cara de Fox desapareció de los monitores del equipo Star Wolf, en su lugar apareció la de...

- Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo... hermano. – dijo Howler, sonriendo ligeramente.

Apenas apareció, Wolf se quedó sin aliento. ¡Su hermano pequeño, en las filas del equipo Star Fox! Realmente no podía creerlo. Leon también parecía sorprendido de verlo, aunque no tan consternado como Wolf.

- ¡Pero mira nada más! Si es nada más y nada menos que el lobato desertor. – dijo Leon.

- Esto no puede ser... Howler, mi hermano menor. – dijo Wolf, la quijada amenazaba con caérsele.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Panther, era obvio que él no sabía nada del asunto. – ¿Estás diciendo que ese sujeto es tu hermano? -

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Wolf, ignorando la pregunta de Panther. – Hace 5 años, desapareciste sin avisar. Es más, hasta llegué a creer que habías muerto. -

- Digamos que me di cuenta de que algunas cosas tenían que cambiar. – dijo Howler. - Y en cierto modo, no estabas tan errado, el Howler que conociste murió ya hace mucho. -

- ¡Basta ya de parloteos, vamos a pelear o qué! – exclamó Leon. - ¡Empecemos de una buena vez, quiero ver sangre! -

- Parece que no nos queda otra opción. – dijo Fox. – Peppy, tú y los demás continúen sin mí. -

- También me quedo. – dijo Falco. – Ese lengua larga y yo tenemos una cuenta que saldar. -

- ¿Tan pronto se van? Que pena, realmente me gustaría disfrutar de la grata compañía de Krystal un poco más. – decía Panther, con su tono habitual de casanova.

- Patán... – masculló Krystal entre dientes.

- No te preocupes, Krystal, tú sigue adelante. Yo me encargaré de ese payaso. – dijo Howler, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "payaso".

- ¡Insolente! – exclamó Panther. - ¡Voy a enseñarte a respetar el nombre de Panther Caroso! -

- ¿Qué pasa, Wolf¿Sigues reclutando idiotas en tu equipo? – fue la respuesta de Howler, obviamente ignorando por completo el comentario de Panther. – Ni siquiera ellos son de tu clase. -

- ¡Suficiente! – exclamó Wolf intentando aparentar furia, aunque sus pensamientos eran otros. - ¡Fox, vamos a pelear de una buena vez! -

- Está bien, pero vamos a una zona apartada, no quiero que el convoy salga dañado. – dijo Fox.

- Como quieras, será lo mismo. -

Las tres Wolfens se alejaron para darle paso al convoy y que prosiguiera su camino. Las Arwings de Fox, Falco y Howler se separaron de la formación, y siguieron al equipo Star Wolf hacia un sector apartado.

- Vayan con cuidado. – les advirtió Peppy antes de que se alejaran. El Great Fox, las dos Arwings restantes y el convoy prosiguieron su camino hacia Titania.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Momentos después..._

Las seis naves llegaron hasta donde hacía años se encontraba la antigua base corneriana del Sector X, que ahora no era más que un montón de chatarra espacial flotando en el sector, producto de cierta batalla con una de las armas secretas de Andross (NDA: Estoy hablando del robot Spyborg, el jefe del Sector X en Star Fox 64).

- Pongan atención. – dijo Wolf. – Las reglas son simples. Los que vuelen en pedazos o salgan huyendo pierden. -

- Con toda seguridad esos no vamos a ser nosotros. – dijo Falco.

- Jejejeje, eso ya lo veremos. – dijo Leon.

- Howler¿seguro que quieres hacerlo? – preguntó Fox.

- No te preocupes por mí, Fox. – respondió Howler. – Nunca dejo que nada interfiera con mi deber, ni siquiera la familia. -

- Vaya que sabes hablar. – intervino Panther. – Si peleas igual, tal vez me entretengas por un rato. -

- Mide tus palabras. – dijo Howler. – Haré algo más que solo entretenerte. -

- ¡Basta del duelo verbal, empecemos de una vez! – exclamó Wolf.

Inmediatamente, todas las naves se dispersaron por la zona y comenzó la pelea. Como era de esperarse, Wolf comenzó a atacar a Fox, Leon fue tras Falco, y Panther, como no tenía a más nadie, tuvo que conformarse con Howler.

Apenas iniciaron, Leon no perdió un instante y ejecutando un loop rápidamente se colocó detrás de Falco, y comenzó a dispararle sin piedad, Falco se limitaba a zigzaguear y desviar los disparos con el barrel roll.

- ¡Jajaja, bien, pajarraco, ahora eres mío! – se jactaba Leon.

- ¡Bah, he recibido peores ataques en los barrios bajos de Corneria! – fue la respuesta de Falco.

- ¡Te voy a atormentar antes de cocinarte! -

- No estaría tan seguro. – Con un giro rápido, los papeles se invirtieron, y ahora era Falco el que se encontraba detrás de Leon, un segundo después fijó la mira y lanzó un disparo cargado. – Te tengo. -

El disparo pegó en el blanco, pero desgraciadamente Leon consiguió ejecutar un barrell roll y desviarlo en el último segundo, cosa que a Falco no le agradó mucho que digamos, pero lejos de darse por vencido, el halcón alzó vuelo (metafóricamente) y se lanzó en picada contra su presa.

Del otro lado, Fox y Wolf se atacaban uno al otro, frente a frente, lanzando fuego rápido, al tiempo que ejecutaban barrel rolls para desviar los disparos del otro. Por más que Wolf intentaba ponérsele detrás a Fox para perseguirlo, Fox siempre le adivinaba la intención y seguía sus movimientos, al tiempo que a su vez buscaba la ocasión para atacar.

- Je, veo que has mejorado. – dijo Wolf, su tono sonaba algo respetuoso, viniendo de él.

- Tú no te quedas atrás. – respondió Fox de la misma manera.

Por alguna razón, a pesar de ser rivales acérrimos, ambos sentían un cierto respeto hacia el otro, cosa que en más de una ocasión salía a relucir, pero este no era momento ni lugar para pensar en ello.

Por otro lado, la situación con Panther era totalmente diferente. Su "pelea" con Howler, si es que se le pudiera llamar así, parecía poco más que un juego del gato y el ratón. Panther era el único que atacaba, Howler simplemente se movía alrededor esquivando los ataques, al parecer sin la menor intención de contraatacar, incluso aunque tuviera la ocasión para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Panther. - ¿Tienes tanto miedo que no te atreves a atacarme? -

Howler no respondió verbalmente, simplemente continuó con su plan. Lo que Panther no sabía, era que Howler en realidad estaba analizando sus movimientos, y por eso se mantenía evadiendo, sin contraatacar aún. Ya tenía una idea de cómo darle una buena lección.

Howler comenzó a ejecutar maniobras evasivas complicadas, intentando alejarse hacia donde flotaban algunos restos de la base corneriana, aunque por la oscuridad del espacio eran algo difíciles de ver, por suerte, Howler tenía una buena visión. Panther, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que estuviera tramando, se colocó tras él con la intención de ponerlo en la mira y mandarle un disparo recargado, pero antes de que lo hiciera, de repente, sin avisar, Howler ejecutó un giro cerrado de 180° a hacia su costado derecho, casi rozando la Wolfen de Panther. Para cuando este se dio cuenta de qué pasó, el disparo salió hacia unos trozos de chatarra espacial, destruyéndolos, y por efecto de la explosión, varios de ellos salieron despedidos y fueron a parar en el chasis de la Wolfen.

- ¡Argh! – exclamó Panther al sacudirse. – Veo que no eras tan tonto como creí. -

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? – preguntó Howler, de inmediato Panther se lanzó tras él nuevamente.

Del otro lado, Fox y Wolf aún se mantenían girando en todas direcciones, intentando por todos los medios colocarse detrás del otro antes de disparar, el caso era que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Viendo que eso no funcionaba, a ambos les asaltó la mente una idea, arriesgada, pero no parecía haber otra alternativa. Sin más, ambos se alejaron un poco para tomar impulso y después se lanzaron frente a frente lanzando ráfagas de fuego rápido, al tiempo que ejecutaban el barrel roll para desviar los disparos del otro. Al acercarse demasiado, ambos se vieron forzados a dar un U-Turn para evitar chocarse entre sí, pero Fox se anticipó hacia donde Wolf iba a volar, ejecutó un giro cerrado y sin fijar la mira, lanzó un disparo recargado hacia esa zona.

¡BROOM! El disparo logró alcanzar la Wolfen, la maniobra tomó por sorpresa a Wolf, por desgracia el disparo solamente dañó uno de los motores primarios, y teniendo cuatro, eso no representaba un gran problema.

- Eres bueno, pero yo soy mejor. – dijo Wolf.

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo Fox.

- Tuviste suerte con esa, pero eso ya no volverá a ocurrir. -

Falco y Leon continuaban por su lado, muy a su estilo. Ambos estaban, como quien dice, "jugando rápido y furioso", en otras palabras, subiendo, bajando y girando en todas direcciones a toda velocidad, mientras intentaban acribillarse con sus disparos, pero al no parar de moverse ninguno, era evidente que no iban a acertar, al menos hasta que alguno cometiera un error.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Sobre la órbita de Titania..._

El convoy llegó satisfactoriamente a su destino, en este momento, Peppy se despide del Coronel Silverback.

- Gracias por su ayuda, Star Fox. – dijo Silverback. – Es momento de separarnos, el Comandante Stanton está esperando las provisiones. -

- Fue un placer acompañarlos, con su permiso, nos retiramos. – respondió Peppy, cortando la comunicación.

Acto seguido, las naves cornerianas descendieron hacia Titania, el Great Fox y las Arwings dieron media vuelta y se dispusieron a regresar por donde vinieron. Momentos después...

- ¿Creen que Fox y los otros necesiten ayuda? – preguntó Krystal.

- No estaría tan seguro, tratándose de Wolf, Fox sabe como lidiar con él. – dijo Slippy.

- Hmm... – Krystal no dijo nada, pero en ese preciso instante, sintió algo en su cabeza, cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente como si le doliera la cabeza, a los pocos segundos empezó a oír voces.

- _No saben la que se les viene, pobres tontos. _-

- _Ni siquiera sabrán quién los golpeó. _-

- _Pero al parecer solo hay tres de ellos, y además, hay otras tres señales que no pudimos identificar. _-

- _¿Y a quién le importa, de todos modos? Quienquiera que esté con ellos, lo mataremos también, no hay ninguna diferencia. _-

- Cielos... – dijo Krystal, abriendo los ojos notablemente preocupada, de inmediato abrió un canal de comunicaciones con Peppy y Slippy. – Chicos, aceleren esos motores, según parece Fox y los otros van a tener visitantes inesperados. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Slippy.

- Acabo de oírlos, parece que quieren emboscarlos. – explicó Krystal.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Slippy.

- Acuérdate que ella es la telépata del equipo. – dijo Peppy. - ¿En dónde están? -

- Muy cerca de donde dejamos a los demás. – dijo Krystal. – No tardarán en llegar, puedo sentirlo. –

- A toda máquina, ROB, vamos en camino. -

Con los motores a toda marcha, partieron de regreso al Sector X.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_De regreso..._

Fox, Falco y Howler aún continuaban luchando contra el equipo Star Wolf, ajenos a toda preocupación, a excepción de los oponentes que tenían enfrente.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – decía Wolf, lanzándole ráfagas de fuego rápido a Fox, que el zorro esquivaba sin mayores dificultades. – No intentes escapárteme. -

- ¿Por qué no intentas atraparme, Wolf? – replicó Fox, desafiándolo a que lo hiciera.

Wolf continuaba disparando, pero Fox simplemente zigzagueaba y ejecutaba barrel rolls para desviar los disparos. Desesperado, Wolf intentó arrojarle una bomba, pero Fox vio lo que intentaba hacer y activó el Boost para salir de la zona, antes que la explosión lo atrapara.

Mientras, Falco y Leon aún continuaban tratando de ajustar sus propias cuentas, persiguiéndose el uno al otro sin piedad, y de cuando en cuanto atacándose frente a frente. En una de esas, Falco se descuidó y Leon se le puso por detrás.

- ¡Jejejeje, hoy se me antoja un delicioso estofado de halcón! – exclamó Leon.

- ¡Pues te quedarás con hambre! – replicó Falco, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero el camaleón no tenía intenciones de dejarlo escapar. Se puso a dispararle como loco, pero solamente logró pegarle a la punta de los alerones de arriba, ya que por fortuna Falco descendió rápido para evitar daños mayores.

- ¡Ah, esta vez no, pichón! – exclamó Leon.

- ¡A quién le dijiste pichón, lengua larga! -

El último comentario de Leon hizo que Falco se pusiera rojo de rabia, esa clase de calificativos de ninguna manera le parecían graciosos. Ejecutando un giro rápido se colocó detrás de Leon y recargó los lásers para dispararle.

¡BROOM! El disparo pegó en la punta trasera del fuselaje de la Wolfen.

- ¡Aaarghh! – exclamó Leon al sentir el sacudón que dio su nave al recibir el impacto.

- Rayos... – dijo Falco sonando los dedos, era obvio que no había sido su intención simplemente sacudirlo. – Fallé por un milisegundo. -

- ¡Y te va a costar muy caro ese error! -

- ¿Ah sí? Ya veremos. -

Por su parte, la pelea de Panther y Howler, que había empezado simplemente como una riña menor de dos enemigos que acaban de conocerse, ahora se había vuelto algo personal. Las tácticas psicológicas de Howler (en otras palabras, provocar al oponente para que se descontrole y cometa errores) le estaban resultando efectivas, dado que Panther no conseguía acertar ni un disparo, a causa de que los comentarios de Howler lo sacaban de quicio.

- Ah, vamos¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – decía Howler en tono burlón. – Conozco niños de 10 años con mejor puntería que tú. -

- ¡Cállate, cachorro mal lamido! – exclamó el enfadado felino, apretando los gatillos como loco, pero sin acertar ni uno.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Eres así de lento, o solamente estás calentando? Vamos, me estás aburriendo. -

- ¡Grrr! -

Panther perseguía a Howler disparándole todo lo que tuviera y más, pero por más que se esforzaba, no lograba atinar ni uno solo, la rabia que le dio estaba jugando en su contra, y Howler lo sabía, de manera que intentaba sacar ventaja de ella mientras pudiera.

En un descuido, Howler paró de zigzaguear por un par de segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Panther fijara la mira sobre él.

- Ya te tengo... – dijo recargando los lásers.

Pero antes de que Panther soltara el disparo, sin previo aviso, Howler frenó y activó los retropropulsores, forzando a Panther a descender y pasarlo de largo para evitar chocar contra él, quedando en el proceso totalmente expuesto al ataque.

- No... yo te tengo... -

¡ZAT¡ZAT¡ZAT¡ZAT¡ZAT¡BROOM! Los disparos dieron justo en el blanco, llevándose el ala superior izquierda de la Wolfen de Panther.

- ¡Argh! –

- ¿Qué te pareció eso, eh? – preguntó Howler.

- Hazme enfadar, y vete despidiendo de tu patética vida. – respondió Panther.

- Lamento contradecirte, pero no planeo morir ni hoy, ni aquí. -

Los combatientes estaban tan absortos en su pelea, que ninguno de ellos siquiera se imaginaba quienes los estaban observando, esperando el momento justo para emboscarlos.

Fuera del área donde se encontraban combatiendo, varios acorazados Phantom, equipados con blindaje antirradar y camuflaje óptico, observaban la intensa lucha entre Star Fox y Star Wolf. A causa de esto, a pesar de estar relativamente cerca, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de su presencia.

- Así que ahí están. – dijo el jefe de la nave principal. – Jejejeje, esto va a ser muy fácil. -

- Comandante, estamos listos cuando diga. – dijo uno de los soldados.

- En ese caso... – dijo parándose de su silla. - ¡Todas las naves, abran fuego! -

Los acorazados abrieron sus armas y dispararon una enorme lluvia de lluvia de misiles rastreadores hacia donde Star Fox y Star Wolf combatían.

Fox se encontraba persiguiendo a Wolf, intentando fijar la mira sobre él. En eso, su radar captó algo.

- ¿Hmm? – se detuvo de repente. - ¿Qué rayos? -

- ¿Eh? – Wolf se dio cuenta que Fox se había detenido. - ¿Qué pasa, por qué te detienes? -

- ¡Falco, Howler, detecto algo aproximándose hacia nosotros! -

- ¿Qué dices? – exclamó Howler.

- ¡Es cierto, y viene muy rápido! – dijo a su vez Falco, mirando su radar. En eso vio destellos en la distancia, que no tardaron en acercarse. - ¡Misiles! -

- ¡Todo mundo, cúbrase! – gritó Fox, cuando los misiles ya estaban sobre ellos.

De inmediato, las seis naves comenzaron a maniobrar en medio de los misiles, que apenas pasaban cerca, estallaban, aún sin impactar, de alguna manera lograron todos salir intactos, pero claro está que no podían quedarse tranquilos, después de todo, eso no había terminado.

- Uff... – dijo Howler suspirando de alivio. – Eso estuvo cerca. –

- No te relajes todavía, dudo que ese haya sido el fin. – dijo Panther.

- Detesto admitirlo, pero él tiene razón. – dijo Fox. – Esos misiles no pudieron haberse lanzado solos, alguien nos atacó. -

- Con toda seguridad, los Guerreros Phantom. – dijo Falco.

- ¿Guerreros Phantom, de qué están hablando? – preguntó Wolf, sin entender.

- Es extraño, mi radar no detecta ninguna nave en este sector. – dijo Howler.

- Pues alguna nave tuvo que haberlos lanzado. – dijo Fox.

- ¡Quienquiera que haya sido, ahí va de nuevo! – exclamó Falco viendo que venía otra ronda de misiles hacia ellos.

- ¡Maniobras evasivas! – ordenó Fox.

Nuevamente, tuvieron que pasar una enorme zona de explosiones, maniobrando con cuidado, pero lo más rápido posible. Un momento después, el ataque cesó, y todo nuevamente quedó en calma, a excepción de ellos, por supuesto.

- Deben estar escondidos en alguna parte. – dijo Fox, de inmediato abrió un canal de comunicaciones con Wolf. – Escúchame, Wolf, habrá que dejar esto para otra ocasión. Tú y tu equipo váyanse de aquí, los Guerreros Phantom nos buscan a nosotros. -

- ¿Hablas en serio? – replicó Wolf arqueando la ceja. – Si no te diste cuenta, también nos atacaron, ni creas que me voy a ir sin antes darles a esos malditos un buen escarmiento. -

- Wolf, hazle caso, esto no te concierne. – dijo Howler.

- Yo diría que sí. – respondió Wolf.

- ¡Me las van a pagar por interrumpir mi diversión! – exclamó Leon.

- Te salvó la campana, lagartija lengua larga. – masculló Falco.

- Nadie se interpone en mi camino y se sale con la suya. – dijo Panther. – Teñiré mi rosa con su sangre. -

- Ja, que melodramático sonó eso. – dijo Howler.

- Ya, suficiente. – dijo Fox. – Hagan lo que quieran, pero estén alertas, nos atacarán de nuevo en cualquier momento. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto..._

Krystal, Slippy y Peppy se acercaban a la zona del combate, hace poco detectaron una serie de explosiones en toda el área, pero afortunadamente, Fox y los demás aún seguían allí. Iban con los motores a mínima potencia para evitar que los detectaran, guiados únicamente por los poderes telepáticos de Krystal.

- ¿Estás segura de que es aquí, Krystal? – preguntó Slippy.

- No puedo equivocarme, están cerca, puedo sentirlo. – dijo ella.

- El radar no muestra nada... – dijo Peppy, pero en eso, viendo por la ventana del puente, vio algo raro hacia fuera. - ¿Hmm? ROB, amplía los sensores visuales hacia esa zona. -

- Ampliando. – El robot amplió los visores y colocó en la pantalla, Peppy se acomodó sus lentes para cerciorarse que sus ojos no lo engañaban.

- Hmm,... – El viejo conejo examinó la imagen. - ¿Por qué esta parte del espacio es menos oscura? -

El conejo se puso a pensar un poco, y solo por una corazonada...

- ROB... dispara los cañones a toda potencia hacia ese punto. – dijo frunciendo el cejo y entrecerrando los ojos.

- Enseguida. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto..._

En los acorazados, las tropas Phantom continuaban disfrutando, viendo como los seis pilotos huían a los ataques, sin ninguna capacidad para responder. Era obvio que solo estaban jugando con ellos, haciéndolos sufrir un poco antes de acabarlos.

- Esto es divertido... Pero basta ya de juegos, es hora de trabajar. – dijo el comandante. - ¡Todas las naves, acaben con ellos de una vez! -

Las naves se disponían a disparar nuevamente, cuando en ese instante.

¡BROOOOOOOMMM! Dos enormes rayos láser impactaron de lleno en uno de los acorazados, el impacto de paso quitó su camuflaje óptico revelándolo por completo.

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- ¡Comandante, nos acaban de disparar! -

- ¿Cómo dices? –

No había terminado de hablar el comandante cuando otro de los acorazados también recibió un potente impacto, aún peor que el primero.

- Parece que ya nos descubrieron. – dijo el comandante. – Demonios, y se suponía que fuera un ataque sorpresa. -

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_De regreso..._

- ¿Ven¿Qué les dije? Ahí están. – dijo Krystal.

- Nota personal: nunca dudes de Krystal. – dijo Slippy.

- Esos idiotas, sus naves deben tener algún revestimiento que bloquea las señales del radar. – dijo Peppy. – Ingenioso, si no podemos verlos, no podemos atacarlos. ROB, abre un canal de comunicación con Fox y los demás. -

- De inmediato. –

La llamada no se hizo esperar, Fox y los otros respondieron de inmediato.

- Fox¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Peppy.

- Peppy¿qué sucede? – preguntó Fox. - ¿Y el convoy? –

- Sano y salvo en Titania. – dijo Peppy. – Krystal percibió a ciertos... huéspedes sin invitación por los alrededores. -

- Lo sé, hace rato que nos tienen aquí, usándonos para jugar a tiro al blanco. – dijo Fox. – Pero gracias a ustedes pude rastrear su señal, ahora sé donde se ocultan. -

- ¡Pues no perdamos el tiempo, vamos tras ellos! – exclamó Slippy.

- ¡En marcha! – exclamó Fox.

- Momento, Fox, que no se te olvide que aún estamos aquí. – dijo Wolf.

- ¡Yo les daré una razón para que se llamen Phantom! – exclamó Leon.

- Krystal, mira con atención, te dedico mi victoria ante esos pelmazos. – dijo Panther.

- Hmm. – Nuevamente, Krystal desvió la mirada.

- De acuerdo, hagan lo que quieran. – dijo Fox. – Vámonos de una vez. –

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Momentos más tarde..._

Los acorazados Phantom aún intentan reponerse del ataque imprevisto que sufrieron, están en estado de alerta roja, apresurándose antes de que el Equipo Star Fox logre ubicarlos.

-¡Debemos reagruparnos, idiotas, esos mercenarios de pacotilla no tardarán en descubrir donde estamos! –

- Malas noticias, comandante, ahí vienen. –

Para su desgracia, en efecto, el equipo Star Fox se acercaba velozmente, y de paso traían consigo al equipo Star Wolf, con muchas ganas de darles un buen escarmiento. Justo en ese momento, Fox abrió un canal de comunicación.

- ¿Atacándonos desde lejos para que no podamos defendernos? – dijo. – Eso es muy bajo, incluso para ustedes. -

- En la guerra todo se vale. Esperaba terminar con ustedes sin tantos problemas, pero veo que eso no será posible. – respondió el comandante en tono despectivo.

- Ni creas que te daré ese placer. – abrió un canal de comunicación Wolf. – Nadie más que yo tendrá el gusto de acabar con Fox. -

- ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú? -

- Wolf O'Donnell, tu peor pesadilla. -

- No entiendo lo que dices, pero si te empeñas en interferir, tendremos que eliminarte también. – hizo una seña a todos los demás en el puente. - ¡Que salgan nuestros cazas! -

Las compuertas de lanzamiento de los acorazados se abrieron, dejando salir una serie de cazas Phantom que inmediatamente se colocaron en formación de batalla.

- ¡Acaben con ellos! -

Los cazas se dispersaron, e inmediatamente comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones intentando rodearlos. Nuestros héroes (y anti-héroes) avanzaron hacia la zona para enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

- ¡A la carga! – exclamó Fox.

Todos los pilotos se lanzaron al ataque, de inmediato toda la zona se llenó de disparos y explosiones por doquier. Era claro que los Phantom tenían una ventaja numérica notoria, pero contra las habilidades de Star Fox y Star Wolf eso no significaba nada.

- ¡Tráguense esto, gusanos! – exclamó Wolf avanzando hacia un pequeño grupo de ellos y deshaciéndolos a disparos. Otro grupo más se lanzó contra él como un solo hombre, intentando rodearlo, pero el lobo, ni corto ni perezoso, activó los retropropulsores y se escabulló, al tiempo que les arrojaba una bomba para aniquilarlos.

- ¡Jajajajaja, oh sí, me encanta esto! – exclamaba Leon, disparando como loco a todas las naves cercanas. El lagarto se estaba divirtiendo tanto que varios de sus disparos involuntariamente (por increíble que parezca) pasaron cerca de la nave de Falco.

- ¡Hey¡Mira hacia adonde apuntas, imbécil! – protestó.

- ¡No te metas en mi camino, pajarraco! -

- ¡Bah, quién te invitó de todas maneras, ojos de sapo! -

- ¡Oye! – exclamó Slippy cuando oyó lo de "ojos de sapo".

- ¿Eh? Lo siento, Slippy, olvidaba que estabas aquí. -

Por su parte, Panther hacía un enorme esfuerzo por lucirse ante Krystal, intentando por todos los medios terminar con los enemigos él solo, y de paso hacerlo con estilo. Pero como era de esperarse, no tardaron en abalanzarse varios por detrás de él, que comenzaron a acribillarlo sin compasión.

- ¡Háganme enfadar y despídanse de sus vidas! – exclamaba Panther intentando evadir la lluvia de disparos.

- ¿No te sabes otra? – dijo Howler con sorna, intentando ponerse por detrás de los enemigos que iban detrás de Panther mientras recargaba los lásers y trataba de ajustar la mira. - ¡Ahí va! -

¡BLAST¡BROOM! El disparo dio en el caza que iba al frente de la formación, todos los demás quedaron atrapados en la explosión.

- He de decirte que eso no era necesario. – dijo Panther.

- ¿Sí? Discúlpame pero un poco más y hubieras terminado como mancha negra en el espacio. – replicó Howler.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! -

Mientras, Fox intentaba abrirse paso para ir a atacar a los acorazados, pero los interminables cazas lo bloqueaban a cada giro, no podía avanzar. Eran pequeños y débiles, pero molestos.

- ¡Ratas, fuera del camino, cretinos! – exclamaba Fox furioso.

Como respuesta a su grito, una ráfaga de energía, proveniente de los cañones del Great Fox, eliminó a la mayor parte de los cazas que estaban bloqueándole el paso, de inmediato el zorro no perdió el tiempo y aprovechó la brecha para lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia los acorazados.

- ¡Gracias, Peppy! -

- Dame las gracias cuando acabes con ellos. – respondió el conejo. - ¡Vayan por ellos! -

- ¡Voy detrás de ti, Fox! – exclamó Slippy.

- ¡También yo! – dijo a su vez Krystal.

A toda velocidad, Fox, Slippy y Krystal avanzaron hacia los acorazados, habiendo traspasado las líneas defensivas mientras el resto se encargaba de atraer la atención de los cazas para permitirles atacar sin complicaciones.

- ¡No los dejen acercarse, disparen los turbo-lásers! -

Dicho y hecho, los acorazados armaron sus cañones y comenzaron a disparar, sus disparos eran potentes, por desgracia, eran demasiado lentos y predecibles, por lo que no lograron alcanzarlos, y antes de darse cuenta ya los tenían encima.

- ¡Acábenlos¡Qué esperan, destrúyanlos! -

- ¡Son difíciles de enfocar, señor, son demasiado pequeños! -

- ¡Maldición! -

Efectivamente, por más potencia que tuvieran sus disparos, de nada iban a servir si no daban en el blanco. La mayor debilidad de los acorazados era que un caza pequeño podía acercársele con relativa facilidad, debido a que su defensa no era lo suficientemente cerrada.

- Si no nos encargamos de esos turbo-lásers ahora podrían causarnos problemas. – dijo Fox.

- Déjamelos a mí. – dijo Krystal. – Haz lo tuyo, yo te cubro. -

Krystal se separó de la formación para ir directo hacia donde estaban los acorazados, y pasando entre dos de ellos, hizo que uno de ellos dirigiera sus disparos contra el que tenía al lado, de paso dañándole los turbo-lásers. Fox aprovechó la conmoción y aceleró hacia el puente del otro acorazado, al tiempo que descargaba una bomba sobre él, y dando un U-Turn se escabulló de la explosión. Sin pensarlo mucho dirigió su atención al acorazado de al lado, y a disparos deshizo las ventanas del puente, provocando que los desdichados tripulantes salieran volando hacia el profundo vacío del espacio.

- Salúdenme a nunca vuelvas. – dijo Fox. – Dos fuera, quedan cuatro. -

- ¡Dejen algo para mí también! – exclamó Slippy, lanzándose hacia otro de los acorazados, que estaba abriendo las compuertas de lanzamiento con la intención de mandarles más cazas. - ¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! -

Sin meditarlo mucho, Slippy arrojó una bomba a la compuerta de lanzamiento, eliminando a los cazas que estaban saliendo, y a los que aún quedaban adentro. La explosión provocó daños serios, y de paso un incendio que no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar hasta el cuarto de máquinas, provocando que la nave estallara en mil pedazos.

- Vaya, esa estuvo buena. – dijo Krystal.

- ¿Ven que puedo ser bueno cuando hace falta? – dijo Slippy.

- No te distraigas, esto todavía no se acaba. -

No pasó mucho antes que el resto se sumara a atacar a los acorazados, de los cuales ya solamente quedaban tres, los dos equipos se reagruparon y se dispusieron a terminar con ellos de una vez.

- ¡No crean que me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente! -

- ¿Hablas en serio? Para mí ya eres historia pasada. – dijo Wolf en tono bajo y mortal.

- ¡Insolente¡Disparen todas las armas¡Si vamos a caer, ustedes vendrán con nosotros! –

Sin más, los tres acorazados, en un intento desesperado, comenzaron a lanzar todo lo que aún les quedaba. Star Fox y Star Wolf avanzaron por ambos lados esquivando los ataques e inutilizando sus armas con sus disparos, mientras que Peppy se preparaba para dar el toque final.

- ¡Se acabó¡ROB, máxima potencia a los lásers! -

- Listos para disparar. -

- ¡FUEGO! -

¡BLAST¡BROOOOOOMMM¡BOOOOOMMM¡KABOOOOOOMMMM! Un disparo a toda potencia de los cañones láser del Great Fox bastó para volar en pedazos al acorazado líder, la explosión resultante también destruyó los otros dos.

- Uff... por fin... – dijo Howler. – Por un momento creí que no terminaríamos. -

- Igual yo, estoy exhausto. – dijo Fox.

- De ser así... aprovecha de reponer tus energías... nosotros nos vamos de aquí. – dijo Wolf disponiéndose a retirarse.

- ¿Qué? Creí que querías que ajustáramos nuestras cuentas pendientes. -

- Hmm... con todo esto, creo que se me quitaron las ganas de acabar contigo hoy... tal vez otro día, cuando esté de humor. – dijo Wolf.

- ¡Da gracias por tu suerte, pajarraco, podrás vivir un poco más! – dijo Leon.

- Lo mismo te digo yo. – replicó Falco.

- Howler O'Donnell, eres un buen oponente, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, no seré tan misericordioso. – agregó Panther.

- Lo que sea. – respondió Howler, despreocupado.

- Ya estuvo, vámonos. – dijo Wolf listo para irse, no sin antes dirigir la mirada hacia el Arwing de Howler, las miradas de ambos hermanos se entrecruzaron por unos cuantos segundos, en una especie de conversación silenciosa, antes que Wolf se saliera del trance y acelerara su nave para salir del sector, seguido por sus compañeros.

- Uff, bueno, fue un poco más de lo que hubiera querido. – dijo Falco.

- Ahí es donde entra el dicho que dice, "ten cuidado con lo que deseas". – dijo Slippy.

- Ya cállate, no estoy para sermones en este momento. –

- Bueno, costó trabajo, pero finalmente cumplimos la misión. – dijo Fox. – Vamos a casa. -

Todas las naves abandonaron el Sector X y partieron a toda velocidad de regreso a Corneria.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar de la zona Sargasso..._

El equipo Star Wolf huyó de regreso a su escondite en Sargasso (ojo, no es el mismo donde estaban en Star Fox Assault), ninguno de ellos estaba contento con lo que había ocurrido ese día.

- ¡Huyyyyyyy¡Estuve así de cerca de rostizar a ese pajarraco! – se quejaba Leon.

- ¡Y que lo digas! Ese lobato me hizo quedar muy mal ante Krystal. – dijo a su vez Panther, también muy disgustado.

- Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que ya hubiera pasado a mejor vida. El muy tonto no hacía sino causarnos molestias. Él y su patético sentido del honor y el respeto. -

- ¡Oye! Has de saber que yo también tengo mi honor, no hables de ese modo. -

- ¡Da igual, al menos tú sí sabes en donde estás parado, no como él! – decía Leon.

Leon y Panther se la pasaban gritando y quejándose, pero Wolf estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para ponerles atención. Estaba parado junto a una ventana, mirando hacia el vacío del espacio, pero su mente no estaba ahí. Estaba enfocada en una sola cosa: Howler.

- Howler... desapareciste cinco años... y ahora que te vuelvo a ver... eres parte del equipo Star Fox... no cabe duda que el destino es bastante irónico... Mi hermano pequeño... – Cantidad de sentimientos se entremezclaban dentro de él, sorpresa, ira, confusión, preocupación... – Me pregunto... ¿qué va a suceder ahora? -

_Esta historia continuará..._

/-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Notas del autor:

Bien, aquí va el capítulo 5. Hubiera podido poner esto hace más de cuatro días, si no fuera porque un apagón y un viajecito me lo impidieron. En fin, espero que les haya agradado la primera aparición del equipo Star Wolf en esta historia, que con seguridad no va a ser la última. Hasta el próximo capítulo, y antes de irme, gracias a Dialirvi, Zilia K y -vale-chan-1 por sus reviews, mientras alguien siga leyendo, yo seguiré escribiendo.


	6. Macbeth: Train Rescue

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar…_

La líder de los Guerreros Phantom no está para nada complacida con el último informe que le dieron. Acaba de enterarse que los miembros del equipo Star Fox salieron de la emboscada que les habían preparado, completamente ilesos, y de paso, destruyeron a todas las naves enemigas en el proceso. En este momento, se encuentra revisando la caja negra que lograron recuperar de los restos de uno de los acorazados, y no le agrada para nada lo que está viendo.

- Hmm… - decía viendo el video de la batalla. – Interesante… así que ellos son el famoso equipo Star Wolf, quizás los únicos oponentes de la talla de Star Fox… Quizás podríamos utilizarlos para nuestro beneficio… -

- Mi lady. – entró de repente un soldado. – Nuestras tropas en Macbeth nos informan que ya están listas para iniciar con la operación. -

- Excelente, procedan de inmediato. Ah, por cierto, algo más. -

- ¿Sí, señora? -

- Despacha un escuadrón de búsqueda. Quiero que me traigan a ese tal Wolf O'Donnell. -

- ¿E-el líder d-del equipo Star Wolf? – dijo el soldado sorprendido y asustado. – Mi lady, permítame recordarle que… -

- Sé lo que pasó, no tienes que decírmelo… pero creo que podemos encontrarle una utilidad a ese lobo tuerto. -

- ¿Intentará hacer que se una a nosotros? -

- Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar… y sino, estoy segura que podremos "persuadirlo" para que trabaje para nosotros. -

- Como diga. – El soldado salió de la habitación de inmediato.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En Macbeth…_

Un tren de carga con destino hacia el depósito de municiones en el puerto espacial de Macbeth avanza velozmente por los rieles.

- Siempre lo mismo… mismo lugar… día diferente. – decía uno de los conductores, notándose bastante aburrido.

- Desde las guerras Lylat no ha pasado nada en este lugar. – respondió su compañero.

- Bueno, al menos podremos trabajar tranquilos. – dijo el primero reclinándose sobre el sillón.

No exactamente, ya que, un poco más adelante, debajo de un puente del ferrocarril que pasaba sobre una enorme garganta rocosa, unos sujetos en traje negro estaban colocando objetos extraños en los soportes.

- Bien, esa fue la última. -

- Alejémonos, ese tren no va a tardar en pasar por aquí. -

Y justo en ese instante, el tren ya venía acercándose a toda velocidad. Otro sujeto más observaba desde un promontorio rocoso con un telescopio, esperando el momento justo.

- Se está acercando, esperen mi señal. –

- _Enterado. – _respondieron por la radio.

- Esperen mi señal… esperen mi señal… -

El tren continuaba su avance, el sujeto no lo perdía de vista.

- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡AHORA! -

¡¡BOOOOMM¡¡BOOOOMM¡¡BOOOOMM!! Al instante, unas cargas explosivas detonaron y volaron en pedazos varias secciones del puente, cortando el acceso, y el tren ya se acercaba a toda velocidad.

- ¿Eh? – las explosiones sacaron del trance y del aburrimiento a los conductores. – ¿Qué rayos fue eso? –

- ¿Qué ocurre? -

- El puente allá adelante, acaba de estallar. -

- ¡¿Pues qué esperas para poner los frenos, idiota?! -

- ¡No servirá, estamos demasiado cerca! –

- Entonces no hay remedio. – dijo el otro, tomando el radio, quedaba menos de un minuto para llegar hasta allá, de inmediato activó los comunicadores de emergencia. - ¡Todo el personal, abandone el tren, ahora! -

Todos los que iban a bordo abrieron las puertas de los vagones, y al ver que se acercaban rápidamente hacia la garganta, sin meditarlo mucho saltaron fuera del tren, mientras este proseguía su camino hacia su inevitable y mortal caída. Segundos más tarde, llegó hasta el límite, y se precipitó hacia el fondo de la garganta.

¡¡CRASHHHHHH¡¡BROOOOOOOOOMMMM!! Un encontronazo directo con el fondo rocoso de la garganta fue suficiente para cancelar permanente ese tren. Todo el personal avanzó hacia el borde, y miraron totalmente desconcertados las ruinas incendiarias de su tren.

- Llegó a su última estación. – dijo uno de los conductores, medio sarcástico.

- Eso no fue un accidente. – dijo el otro. – Alguien voló las vías del puente a propósito. -

- La pregunta es… quien… -

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el Great Fox, unos días después…_

El equipo Star Fox se dedica a poner algo de orden, hasta ahora han podido estar un poco más tranquilos, desde aquel inesperado encuentro con Star Wolf en el Sector X, sin mencionar la emboscada que les habían tendido los guerreros Phantom.

Fox está metido en su habitación, arreglando un montón de cosas, todo un desastre, en eso entra Howler.

- Fox, ya terminé de… - dejó de hablar al ver el estado en que estaba la habitación de Fox. - Fox¿qué es todo esto? Pareciera que pasó un tornado por aquí. –

- Ah, Howler… bueno, no me había dado cuenta de toda la basura que había metido en mi armario. Eran mis cosas de cuando era más joven, de mis días en la academia de vuelo. Estoy tratando de ver qué se queda y qué se va. -

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – ofreció Howler. – Venía a decirte que ya terminé la limpieza en el hangar, y bueno, ya que estoy aquí… -

- Bueno, creo que estará bien, ayúdame con las cosas en esa caja. -

Howler se puso a revisar las cosas en la caja, en eso, al sacar una caja más pequeña se le cayeron un montón de fotografías. Howler se dispuso a recogerlas, había fotos de cuando Fox estaba más pequeño, algunas con Slippy, Bill y otros compañeros en la academia, hubo una en particular que le llamó la atención.

- Oye, Fox… esta es una fotografía de tu padre¿verdad? – preguntó.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, lo es. – dijo Fox, agarrándola.

- Vaya, es cierto lo que dicen, eres la viva imagen de tu padre. – dijo Howler. – Excepto quizás por los lentes, y por el pelaje más oscuro. -

- Ya quisiera serlo… - dijo Fox, viendo fijamente la foto de su padre, con una mirada muy nostálgica, que no pasó desapercibida.

- Tu padre debió ser un tipo increíble¿verdad? -

- Era mi héroe… Desde que era niño, lo único que quería… era ser como él… -

- Nunca lo conocí, pero… estoy seguro que si ahora te viera, estaría muy orgulloso de lo todo que has hecho. -

- ¿Tú crees? -

- Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede verlo… - dijo Howler sonriendo, y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. – Sabes, hasta cierto punto te envidio por eso… al menos, tú sí tuviste un padre… -

- Howler… -

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Peppy los llamó a todos al puente, era obvio que esto solo significaba una cosa: el General Pepper tenía más trabajo para ellos.

- Equipo Star Fox, desde Macbeth nos están llegando informenes perturbadores. – dijo el General. – Los trenes de carga enviados al depósito de municiones en el puerto espacial no han llegado a su destino toda esta semana. –

- ¿Saben cuál es el motivo? – preguntó Fox.

- Una serie de… incidentes, han impedido que los trenes lleguen al depósito. Creemos que es obra de los Guerreros Phantom. – prosiguió el General.

- Y nosotros, debemos encontrarlos y detenerlos¿cierto? – intervino Falco.

- En parte, sí. – dijo Pepper. – Pero hay algo más con lo que nos pueden ayudar. El nuevo tren Golden Lightning será el próximo en partir hacia el depósito. Es nuestro tren más rápido y más avanzado, y sin duda alguna será un blanco para los Guerreros Phantom. -

- Entonces, será la otra parte de nuestro trabajo protegerlo de cualquier peligro y asegurarnos de que llegue a salvo al depósito. – completó Krystal.

- Efectivamente. – asintió Pepper.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo partirá el tren? – preguntó Fox.

- Dentro de 10 horas, exactamente a las 9:30 p.m, hora de Corneria City. -

- Bien, entonces tenemos tiempo, aprovechemos de terminar de ordenar las cosas aquí, y nos iremos hacia Macbeth en 3 horas. – dijo Fox.

- Buena suerte, Star Fox, Pepper fuera. -

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión 6: Macbeth – Train Rescue.**

_Sobre la superficie de Macbeth…_

El Great Fox se acerca al lugar acordado, la estación de trenes de Macbeth. El largísimo tren de carga, Golden Lightning, está siendo afinado por el personal corneriano antes de partir. Los oficiales de seguridad guían al Great Fox hacia la pista de aterrizaje. Cuando la nave finalmente aterriza, Fox y los otros salen al encuentro del personal.

- Bienvenidos, equipo Star Fox. – saludó el oficial jefe. – Estábamos esperándolos. –

- ¿Están listos para partir? – preguntó Fox.

- Lo estaremos en breve. Solo hay que afinar algunos detalles, y partiremos. –

- Podemos aprovechar ese tiempo para chequear el camino, y prepararnos. – dijo Fox. – Este no va a ser un viaje fácil. –

- Ciertamente. -

Una hora más tarde, el tren ya estaba listo para partir, al igual que el equipo Star Fox. Todo el personal se subió y encendieron los motores.

- ¿Todo listo¡¡Vaaaaamonos!! -

El tren comenzó a acelerar y partió rumbo hacia su destino. Escoltándolo, Howler, Krystal y Falco iban en sus Arwings, mientras Fox iba siguiendo al tren por tierra con el Landmaster. Slippy y Peppy se quedaron en el Great Fox, monitoreando ataques adicionales, siguiendo al tren desde atrás.

- Peppy nos ha enviado un mapa de la ruta a seguir. – dijo Fox.

- Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos. – dijo el susodicho conejo. – Prepárense para lo que sea. -

- Entendido. -

- Tengo conexión directa con el sistema de las vías del tren, solo en caso de una emergencia. – dijo Slippy.

- Bien, equipo, manténganse en alerta. – dijo Fox. – Este no será un viaje de rutina en el subterráneo. -

- Sabemos que no. – dijo Falco.

El tren estaba programado a seguir una ruta bastante larga para poder llegar al depósito de municiones en el puerto espacial. Por seguridad, estaba equipado con sistemas de defensa y un blindaje protector reforzado para protegerse de ataques enemigos. Claro está que nada de eso podría hacer mucho contra obstáculos en el camino, y era ahí donde entraba el equipo Star Fox, ya que su misión sería encontrar y eliminar todas las amenazas potenciales que encontraran por el camino.

En ese instante, vieron en la distancia a un cañón rocoso. La vía pasaba por debajo de una brecha muy, muy estrecha, con apenas espacio suficiente para que el tren pase por ella. El lugar sin duda alguna era perfecto para una emboscada.

- No podré pasar con el Landmaster por ahí. – dijo Fox, retrocediendo hasta ponerse detrás del tren. – Tendré que quedarme atrás. -

- Vamos a supervisar el área. Espérenme aquí. – dijo Krystal adelantándose para examinar el cañón.

El Arwing de Krystal se alejó del tren y comenzó a sobrevolar el área por encima del cañón. La zorra no alcanzó a ver nada desde esa altura, así que descendió un poco para ver más cerca. Enfocando la vista pudo ver algo raro.

- Hmm,… así que ahí están. – dijo al notar un pequeño grupo sujetos de negro, obviamente Guerreros Phantom, sobre una gran saliente de rocas, presta para desplomarse sobre el tren en cuanto pasara. Calculando que todavía tenía unos cinco minutos antes que el tren llegara a la zona, descendió con cuidado y saliendo de su Arwing se dispuso a hacer su trabajo.

Colocándose en posición, tratando de estar fuera de vista la zorra tomó su rifle de francotirador y le colocó el silenciador, enfocando con cuidado hacia la nuca de uno de los sujetos, jaló el gatillo y disparó.

¡BANG! El sujeto se tambaleó un poco al recibir el silencioso impacto, y cayó al suelo para no volverse a levantar. Los otros se preguntaban qué sucedía, y antes de examinarlo bien, otro de ellos recibió otro disparo, justo en medio de los ojos, cayendo hacia las vías del tren.

- ¡¿Qué rayos¡¿Quién…?! – Antes de poder decir algo más, un tercer disparo le atravesó el cráneo, poniendo fin a la amenaza del derrumbe en el cañón.

- Hora de dormir. – dijo Krystal al ver caer al último. Sin más, regresó a su Arwing y abrió un canal de comunicaciones con el resto del equipo. – Chicos, atentos que ya empieza la fiesta. –

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En alguna parte, lejos de ahí…_

Oficiales Phantom de alto rango, que se encontraban en un acorazado que utilizaban como base, estaban esperando el informe. Para estas alturas, el tren ya debía haber sido sacado de ruta… permanentemente.

- Ya se han tardado mucho, a esta hora ya debía haber pasado ese tren por el cañón. – dijo el líder, impacientándose, tomó el comunicador. – Soldados, informen¿ya detuvieron el tren? -

Del otro lado no se oía absolutamente nada, no había respuesta. El oficial líder, furioso, intentó comunicarse varias veces, pero nada, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, de inmediato se dirigió a los dos que se encontraban junto a él.

- Envíen tropas de reconocimiento al cañón, quiero saber qué ocurre. –

- Sí, señor. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_De regreso…_

Krystal no tardó en volver a reunirse con el resto del escuadrón y reportar lo sucedido. Habían sorteado esa amenaza y en este momento atravesaban de manera totalmente segura el cañón. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos estaba tranquilo, sabían que con toda seguridad esto no iba a detener a los Guerreros Phantom.

Luego de salir del cañón, Fox, que se había tenido que ir a la retaguardia para no tener que rodear, finalmente pudo colocarse de nuevo hacia el frente, con los ojos bien abiertos ante cualquier eventualidad, pero bastante aburridos.

Desde el Great Fox, Peppy y Slippy mantenían la vista fija en la ruta a seguir. Hasta el momento todo tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, en parte por lo aburrido que se estaba tornando, y en parte por la preocupación de que pudieran aparecer los guerreros Phantom en cualquier segundo.

- Peppy, mantén los ojos bien abiertos, en una de esas podrías quedarte dormido. – dijo Slippy, en un esfuerzo por mantenerse él mismo activo.

- No soy tan viejo como para eso. – dijo Peppy, limpiándose sus gafas.

Este iba a ser un viaje bastante largo, estimaban unas 7 horas de viaje, y hasta ahora solo habían transcurrido 45 minutos. Y lo peor, todos sabían que no se los iban a poner nada fácil.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ /

_En el cañón, momentos más tarde…_

La tropa de reconocimiento de los Guerreros Phantom llegó al área del cañón, donde estaban los tres que supuestamente debían provocar el derrumbe para sacar al tren de línea. Cuando llegaron, no se sintieron para nada complacidos, al ver los cadáveres de sus soldados, muertos por heridas de bala, uno de ellos deshecho en las vías del tren. Dándose cuenta que su primer plan había fracasado, tomaron la radio y llamaron a la base.

- Comandante,… tendremos que hacer un ligero cambio de planes. Nuestra estratagema… no resultó como esperábamos. -

- _Vamos a enviar ayuda de inmediato… Ese tren de ninguna manera debe llegar al depósito de municiones. -_

- Enterado. -

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Más adelante, en el camino..._

El tren continúa con su avance normal, hasta el momento sin mayores dificultades, cosa que se les hace bastante extraña ya que los Guerreros Phantom aún no han intentado nada más para sacarlos de curso.

- Parece ser que podremos seguir el itinerario después de todo. – dijo el oficial a cargo del tren.

- No debería estar tan tranquilo, señor. – dijo Falco. – Esos Guerreros Phantom no se van a detener con eso, estoy seguro. -

- Según parece, no te equivocaste, mira eso. – dijo Fox, observando el radar. – Una gran cantidad de cazas se está acercando hacia nosotros. -

- Ya era hora. – dijo Falco, chasqueando los dedos. – Hora de darles su merecido. -

La multitud de cazas se abalanzó como un enjambre de abejas con toda la intención de destruir el tren y sacarlo del camino, inmediatamente el equipo Star Fox les dio un cálido recibimiento, acribillándolos a disparos.

- ¡Abran paso al rey, Falco Lombardi va a pasar! – exclamó el arrogante halcón, deshaciendo a disparos a los cazas que intentaban acercarse.

- Más acercándose por el frente. – dijo Krystal.

- Esos son míos. – dijo Fox, acelerando el Landmaster, recargando el láser para disparar. - ¡Despídanse! -

¡BROOOOOOOMM! La explosión derribó a siete de los cazas que intentaban atacar al tren por el frente, los tres restantes dirigieron su fuego hacia la cabina, pero fallaron, y fueron recibidos por una ráfaga de fuego rápido, cortesía de Howler.

- ¡Lo siento amigos, sin boleto, no hay viaje en este tren! – dijo Howler viendo los restos incendiarios de los cazas.

- Vienen más acercándose por el este. – dijo Slippy.

Efectivamente, lejos de querer cesar la ofensiva, los Guerreros Phantom eran demasiado necios y les mandaron más cazas e interceptores para dificultarles la tarea, pronto se aglutinaron demasiados para nuestros héroes.

- Oficial Cole, esos sujetos podrían ser demasiado hasta para el equipo Star Fox. – dijo el copiloto, hablando con el oficial a cargo.

- Tenemos que ayudarlos, manda a que activen los sistemas de armas. – replicó el susodicho Oficial Cole.

- Sí señor. – dijo el copiloto tomando el comunicador. – Atención personal, preparen los sistemas de armas, ayudaremos al equipo Star Fox. -

Respondiendo a las órdenes, en varios de los vagones del tren se abrieron compuertas en la parte superior, dejando ver cañones láser y lanzamisiles, que de inmediato apuntaron hacia los cazas enemigos.

- ¡ABRAN FUEGO! -

Una lluvia de lásers y misiles cayeron sobre los cazas enemigos, facilitando la labor del equipo Star Fox al ocuparse de los enemigos restantes. Al poco tiempo, viendo que el asalto aéreo fue inefectivo, varios tanques intentaron atacar por los flancos, afortunadamente, el blindaje del tren resistió todos sus esfuerzos, permitiéndole a Fox y Howler deshacerse de ellos sin preocupaciones.

- Cazas bombarderos acercándose a las 2 en punto. – dijo ROB desde el Great Fox.

- ¡¡Deténganlos a toda costa, no permitan que se acerquen a las vías!! – exclamó Peppy.

No había terminado Peppy de dar su orden cuando Howler se lanzó hacia ellos y los derribó con una Cluster Bomb, para luego regresar a la formación.

- Vaya, eso fue explosivo. – dijo Slippy.

- No tanto como las que hago yo. – dijo Falco con desdén.

Por unos minutos continuaron avanzando sin problemas, pero más adelante, varios soldados Phantom colocados en un puente sobre un río, dieron una señal a los cazas bombarderos que sobrevolaban el área para dejar caer su carga (en otras palabras, las bombas) sobre el puente para cortar el acceso.

- ¡Emergencia, volaron el puente! – exclamó Krystal que iba más adelante a inspeccionar el área, y tras darse cuenta de lo que pasó y castigar a los responsables, les mandó el aviso a los demás.

- ¡Slippy, haz algo! – exclamó Falco.

- Esperen… - Slippy verificó el mapa de las vías del ferrocarril. – Hay un desvío a 800 metros adelante de nosotros, solo necesito unos segundos… ya está. -

En ese instante, las vías del ferrocarril se cambiaron, permitiéndole al tren alejarse del peligro y pasar por un segundo puente un poco más arriba, esto claro hizo que se desviara de la ruta principal que tenían planeada.

- Slippy, verifica nuestras rutas de acceso para continuar. – pidió Peppy.

- De inmediato,… las tengo, tomaremos el desvío al norte en los próximos 20 kilómetros para regresar al camino. -

- _Parece ser que vamos a llegar un poco más tarde de lo planeado. _– abrió un canal de comunicación el Oficial Cole.

- Así parece. – dijo Peppy. - ¿Alguna sugerencia, Oficial Cole? -

- _Podríamos intentar llegar hasta el paso de las montañas. _– dijo el oficial. – _Los vientos son demasiado fuertes para que las unidades aéreas puedan volar por ahí, y el terreno es muy irregular para las unidades terrestres. Será difícil que nos sigan por ahí, y podremos permanecer relativamente a salvo de los ataques enemigos. -_

- Slippy¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar a las montañas? – preguntó Peppy.

- Desde aquí, calculo que será cerca de una hora y media, suponiendo que vayamos por la ruta más corta. – dijo Slippy.

- Dudo que nos lo vayan a permitir así de fácil. - dijo el conejo. – Será mejor darnos prisa. -

El tren continuó su avance, con toda su fuerza para intentar llegar hasta las montañas.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto…_

En la base de los Guerreros Phantom, no están para nada felices al recibir el reporte de que el tren ya ha completado satisfactoriamente un tercio del recorrido, y aún no han sido capaces de detenerlo.

- _Comandante, el tren se está dirigiendo hacia las montañas. _-

- Si entran a esa zona no podremos seguirlos. Eviten a toda costa que eso ocurra. -

- _Sí, señor. -_

- Pero por las dudas, manden tropas a la salida de las montañas, y preparen una emboscada en el Valle de la Muerte. Por si falláramos, ahí terminaremos con su viaje. -

- _Entendido._ -

La comunicación se cortó, y el comandante tomó asiento. Llevándose la mano a la barbilla, miró con detenimiento el monitor, esperando que esta vez su plan no fallara.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_De regreso…_

El tren aún continúa con su viaje, intentando sortear los obstáculos. El trabajo coordinado del equipo Star Fox, y el sistema de armas del tren ha probado ser efectivo hasta el momento, ya que les ha ayudado a sortear la resistencia menor en el camino, pero saben bien que entre más avancen, más difíciles se pondrán las cosas.

- Barricada al frente. – dijo el Oficial Cole, viendo que una línea de tanques y cazas les tenían puesto un bloqueo.

Los tanques apuntaron sus cañones hacia la locomotora, y sin perder tiempo abrieron fuego, mientras los cazas intentaban rodear al tren y buscar algún sector mal defendido, pero su búsqueda, primero inútil, pronto se volvió peligrosa, ya que los cañones láser del tren y los disparos del equipo Star Fox no tardaron en acribillarlos sin piedad. Asimismo, los disparos de los tanques, más que abollar ligeramente el blindaje, no causaron el más mínimo daño, y como no quisieron quitarse del camino, el indetenible tren prosiguió su curso, llevándoselos por delante.

- ¡Tontos, nunca se pongan en medio de la vía cuando viene el tren! – exclamó Falco burlonamente. - ¡Podrían arrollarlos, jajajajajajaja! -

Sin que nuestros héroes lo supieran, dos soldados Phantom, un par de kilómetros más adelante, se metieron en una estación de control abandonada, pero que aún seguía en operación.

- Muy bien, vamos a dificultarles un poco las cosas. – dijo uno de ellos conectando una laptop a la consola principal. – Accesando al sistema de control de las vías. -

- ¿Seguro que esto funcionará? – preguntó el otro, mirando afuera por posibles peligros.

- Claro que funcionará, imbécil. – dijo el otro, mientras corría un programa. – Muy bien, ahora… desactivando firewalls y contraseñas. -

En un instante, el programa desactivó todos los mecanismos de seguridad del sistema, y pronto el hacker tuvo acceso total al sistema de control.

- Hmm,… esta es la ruta que planean usar para ir hacia las montañas¿eh? – dijo. – Si hacemos unos pequeños ajustes aquí, aquí y aquí… Ya está listo. El tren llegará mucho más rápido a su destino de este modo. -

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Momentos más tarde…_

- ¿Eh? – dijo de repente Slippy notando algo raro. - ¿Qué rayos? Alguien ingresó en el sistema de manera no autorizada. ¡Y nos cambió la ruta! -

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Peppy. - ¡¡Pues que esperas, haz algo!! -

- ¡Lo intento, pero me están bloqueando! – decía Slippy intentando reestablecer el curso.

Con un esfuerzo, Slippy consiguió reestablecer los desvíos que habían cambiado, a excepción del último, quien estuviera invadiendo el sistema llegó hasta él primero y lo bloqueó, y la ruta apuntaba hacia… ¡¡un búnker de combustible!!

- Esto está mal, si nos estrellamos contra ese búnker habrá un segundo Big Bang aquí mismo en Macbeth. – dijo Peppy.

- El sistema está bloqueado, no puedo cambiarlo desde aquí. – dijo Slippy. – Tenemos que abrirla manualmente. -

- ROB¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de llegar al último desvío? – preguntó Peppy.

- Tiempo estimado de llegada, 9 minutos, 15 segundos y contando. – respondió el robot.

- _Slippy, busca la palanca de cambio más cercana, yo me encargaré de activarla. - _dijo Howler por el comunicador.

- Bien, buscando… aquí la tengo, coordenadas en camino. – dijo Slippy mandándole las coordenadas. – Ve con cuidado, podría estar vigilada. –

- _No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí. –_

Howler aceleró hacia la ubicaciónque Slippy le dio, y como era de esperarse, encontró a los dos soldados Phantom que antes habían hackeado el sistema, se deshizo de ellos rápidamente y de inmediato se bajó del Arwing y corrió hacia la palanca, frotándose las manos la agarró y empezó a jalarla.

- ¡¡Huyyyyyyyyyyyy¡¡Huyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! Uff,… uff… ¡¡Huyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! – Howler jalaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero la palanca no cedía, estaba demasiado atascada, y lo peor, era que el tren ya veía acercándose rápidamente. Krystal notó que Howler tenía problemas abajo, de inmediato descendió y también se bajó y corrió a ayudarlo.

- ¡¡Déjame ayudarte¡¡Huyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy¡¡Huyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! – Entre los dos intentaron jalar la palanca, pero aún así no podían moverla. - ¡¡Cuando fue la última vez que movieron esta cosa, parece que estuviera oxidada!! -

- ¡¡Y que lo digas¡¡Huyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! – se quejó a su vez Howler. - ¡¡El tren ya viene!! –

Falco pasó sobre ellos, y sin más ni más también se salió (¡Milagro!) de su Arwing y fue también a ayudar a jalar.

- ¡¡Abran campo!! – dijo, agarrando él también la palanca y entre los tres empezaron a jalar con todo lo que tenían. - ¡¡Huyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! -

Por fin, con el esfuerzo combinado de los tres, la oxidada palanca por fin cedió, y cambió las vías justo cuando el tren pasaba por encima de ellas, permitiéndole pasar sano y salvo hacia las montañas.

- Ay… por poco… - dijo Howler, jadeando, sentía que le pesaban los brazos de tanto jalar.

- ¡No es momento de descansar, lobato, esto todavía no se acaba! – exclamó Falco, corriendo de regreso a su Arwing.

- Él tiene razón, en marcha. – dijo Krystal haciendo lo propio, Howler también la siguió.

Los tres tomaron sus naves nuevamente y se fueron detrás del tren hacia dentro de las montañas.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ /

_Mientras tanto…_

Las tropas de reserva de los Guerreros Phantom se movilizaron hacia la zona saliendo de las montañas, y otros tantos más se colocaron en el Valle de la Muerte para emboscarlos solo en caso de que la barricada no diera resultado.

- _Comandante, ya estamos listos. Ese tren no va a pasar de aquí_. -

- Más les vale. De todas maneras, ya tengo lista mi arma secreta, solo en caso de que ustedes, inútiles, llegaran a fracasar. -

- _Le prometemos que no tendrá que mancharse las manos, señor. Cambio y fuera. -_

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ /

_En las montañas..._

El tren continúa su avance por la vía en las montañas. Tal como lo esperaban, los Guerreros Phantom no han podido seguirlos por ahí, y hasta ahora no han tenido dificultades. Sin embargo, todos están conscientes de que una vez que salgan de ahí, se reanudarán los problemas.

El único que está teniendo dificultades para atravesar la cadena montañosa es Fox, quien, dado el irregular terreno, incluso para el Landmaster, ha tenido que usar y abusar hasta el cansancio de los propulsores del tanque para poder avanzar.

- ¡Fox, no te estés quedando atrás! – exclamaba Falco al ver lo rezagado que se quedaba Fox.

- ¡No lo puedo evitar! – respondió el zorro. - Incluso el Landmaster no está diseñado para esta clase de terrenos. -

- Tal vez debamos hacerle algunos ajustes para la próxima. – dijo Howler.

- No sería mala idea. Creo que sí podríamos. – dijo Fox.

- ¿Podríamos? Me suena a manada. – dijo Slippy. – Podré yo, dirás, porque siempre soy yo el que tiene que hacer los ajustes. -

- Para eso es que sirves. – dijo Falco con sorna.

- ¡Hey! – la forma en que Falco lo dijo no le cayó nada bien.

- Ya fue suficiente. – dijo Fox. – Hablaremos de eso luego, ya estamos por salir de las montañas. –

Efectivamente, ya estaban por salir de las montañas, y no faltaría mucho para que se reanudaran los problemas. El último tramo del camino atravesaba un enorme túnel por la base de una de las montañas, por lo que las Arwings y el Great Fox tuvieron que rodear la última de las cadenas antes de reagruparse, justo a tiempo para ver que se les venía encima otra línea enemiga de cazas y tanques.

- ¡Aquí vienen! – exclamó Falco.

Inmediatamente, todos los miembros del equipo Star Fox se dispersaron y se lanzaron al encuentro de los enemigos Phantom, desde el tren les ayudaban ocasionalmente con sus disparos para cubrirlos, asimismo lo hacían Peppy y Slippy desde el Great Fox.

Mientras nuestros héroes combatían, en el medio de la conmoción varios de los Guerreros Phantom intentaron obstaculizar el paso con un cañón láser gigantesco, que comenzó a recargar la energía para intentar destruirlo de un solo tiro.

- ¡Apártese todo mundo! – exclamó Peppy, acelerando los motores del Great Fox a todo lo que daban, intentando ponerse frente al tren para bloquearlo, justo cuando el cañón láser disparó. - ¡¡Escudos a máxima potencia!! –

El cañón lanzó una tremenda ráfaga de energía, pero los escudos del Great Fox lograron desviarla hacia los lados, permitiéndole al tren pasar por debajo del Great Fox e irse directo hacia el cañón que estaba atravesado en las vías, atravesándolo por abajo y dejándolo inutilizado. El tren siguió indetenible, arrollando a los enemigos que siguieran atravesándose en su camino. Como el equipo Star Fox no tenía tiempo que perder con esos idiotas, se fueron de largo ignorando a los que quedaban y siguieron al tren. Uno de los que sobrevivieron a la destrucción del cañón láser tomó el comunicador y llamó.

- No pudimos detenerlos, prepárense para su llegada al Valle de la Muerte. -

- _Enterado. _-

Una hora más tarde, el tren se acercaba al último obstáculo, el último lugar potencialmente peligroso en su trayecto, el Valle de la Muerte. Nadie estaba muy seguro de por qué le llamaban así, pero con toda certeza estarían a punto de averiguarlo.

- Es la última parte del recorrido. – dijo el Oficial Cole. – Si logramos salir de aquí, solo quedarán 30 kilómetros de camino normal hasta el puerto espacial. -

- _Oficial Cole, puedo preguntar¿por qué le llaman el Valle de la Muerte? – _preguntó Fox por el comunicador.

- Bueno, en este lugar hay muchas caídas peligrosas. La peor de todas es una que está cerca de la salida. –

- _Conociendo a los Guerreros Phantom, ya deben estar muy bien informados de eso. –_ dijo Fox.

_- _Preferiría que no fuese así, pero tienes razón. -

Y en ese preciso instante, unos 15 soldados Phantom salieron de entre una cueva que estaba a poca altura de donde iría pasando el tren dentro de pocos segundos. Solamente esperaron el momento justo, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, saltaron encima del tren y comenzaron a caminar hacia la locomotora.

- ¿Hmm? – Howler fue el primero en notar a los sujetos encima del tren. - ¡¡Fox, hay guerreros Phantom sobre el tren!! -

- ¿Qué dijiste, lobato? – exclamó Falco, en eso los vio. - ¡¡Ah, no, ni crean que les dejaré que hagan lo que quieran!! -

- ¡Falco, espera! Podrías dañar el sistema de armas del tren. – lo detuvo Fox.

- ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo! – protestó Falco, con los dedos en los gatillos, impaciente por disparar.

- Déjame eso a mí. – Fox activó los controles automáticos del Landmaster, y abrió la cabina para salir.

Acercándose como pudo al tren, Fox se paró en el borde del Landmaster, preparándose para saltar hacia el tren. En cuanto vio una escalera de mano, calculó con cuidado la distancia y saltó, agarrándose con fuerza, se subió al techo y sacó su blaster.

- ¡¡Oigan, muéstrenme su pasaporte!! – exclamó Fox al alcanzarlos, sin más comenzó a dispararles, logrando derribar a unos cuantos que tomó por sorpresa.

- ¡Acábenlo! – exclamaron los sobrevivientes sacando sus armas, Fox saltó en el espacio entre vagones para cubrirse de las balas enemigas, hasta que cesó el fuego, arrojó al aire una bomba cegadora y después salió, sin meditarlo mucho comenzó a tirar del tren a los soldados que estaban enceguecidos por el flash a golpes, teniendo cuidado de no caerse, pero unos cuantos se le escaparon y llegaron hasta la locomotora.

Sin meditarlo mucho, los 5 soldados Phantom que llegaron a la locomotora, forzaron la puerta y atacaron por sorpresa al oficial Cole y a los conductores, quienes intentaron coger sus armas, pero los soldados Phantom fueron más rápidos y antes de que supieran qué ocurrió, los tres yacían noqueados en el suelo. Sin más, se dirigieron a la consola de control, de inmediato comenzaron a causar estragos. Primero enviaron una señal a sus compañeros más adelante para que hicieran un cambio en las vías, después de ello, aceleraron el tren a todo lo que daba, no sin antes romper los controles de los frenos para asegurarse que nada pudiera detener el tren ahora.

- Jajajaja, ahora sí que este tren se descarrilará permanentemente. -

Desde arriba, el resto del equipo vio como el tren comenzaba a acelerar, aparte que se dieron cuenta a donde se iba.

- ¡¡Hay que detenerlo, va directo hacia esa caída!! – exclamó Peppy.

- No podré cambiar las vías a tiempo a esa velocidad. – gritó Slippy desesperado.

- No podemos hacer nada desde aquí. – dijo Krystal.

- Ahora depende de Fox. – concluyó Howler, cruzando los dedos.

Con mucho esfuerzo, y casi cayéndose en el proceso, Fox consiguió llegar hasta la locomotora, sin pensarlo mucho sacó del medio a los soldados Phantom, y trató de ver qué podía hacer. La situación no estaba para nada a su favor, el oficial Cole y los conductores estaban inconscientes en el suelo, los controles de los frenos estaban destruidos y tenía menos de cinco minutos antes de llegar a la caída.

- No hay forma de detener esta cosa… a no ser que… - Con cuidado, Fox agarró a los oficiales y los colocó en el borde del vagón contiguo. Viendo que el tiempo se agotaba y no había forma de parar la máquina, Fox desacopló la locomotora del resto de los vagones, para que al menos el personal y el cargamento se salvaran, la locomotora siguió de largo, en tanto que los vagones fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta detenerse por completo.

Fox se paró en el borde de la puerta, preparándose para saltar en el último segundo. La locomotora llegó hasta el final de la vía y en una rápida y vertiginosa caída se precipitó hacia el fondo del abismo.

¡CRASH¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!

- Fiu… por poco no lo logro… - dijo Fox recuperando el aliento, había saltado hacia una saliente de rocas justo cuando la locomotora iba en el aire, y por un paso en falso estuvo a punto de acompañarla, pero logró agarrarse a tiempo y ponerse a salvo. Vio por un rato las ruinas incendiarias de la locomotora, hasta que los demás vinieron por él.

- ¿Fox, estás bien? – preguntó Krystal.

- Eso creo. – respondió Fox. - ¿Qué hay del tren? –

- Lograste salvarlo, pero por poco no te salvas tú también. – dijo Falco.

- Fox¿cómo se supone que llegará el tren a su destino sin la locomotora? – preguntó Howler.

- Bueno, no muchos saben que los trenes cornerianos tienen dos locomotoras para casos como este, una delante, y la otra detrás. – explicó Fox. – Avísenle al personal que activen la locomotora trasera. Ah, y otra cosa¿les molestaría sacarme de aquí? -

Ayudado por Krystal, Fox regresó al camino. Su Landmaster, que había seguido avanzando solo, habían tenido que detenerlo volcándolo, y luego volvieron a enderezarlo para que Fox se subiera. Pero antes que pudieran emprender la marcha nuevamente, todos escucharon un ruido extraño, como de los pasos de algo gigantesco acercándose.

- ¿Qué ruido es ese? – preguntó Fox, deteniéndose.

Al poco rato, todos vieron acercándose una silueta gigantesca desde el ocaso (NDA: Bueno, ya para estas alturas debería estar anocheciendo¿no?) al acercarse más, pudieron ver como se cernía sobre ellos un robot humanoide gigantesco de color negro, en un brazo cargaba un escudo y en el otro una pistola.

- Ah, rayos¿es que estos idiotas nunca tienen suficiente? – exclamó Slippy, frustrado de ver que todavía no habían terminado.

- ¡¡Como dicen, si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo!! – decían desde el interior del robot. – Hice muy mal en confiarme en que todo saldría bien en manos de esos incompetentes. ¡¡YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE DESTRUIR ESE TREN!! -

- ¡No si nosotros podemos evitarlo! – exclamó Falco lanzándose hacia el robot y disparándole, pero los disparos no le hicieron ni cosquillas, y de un manotón provocó una tremenda turbulencia que sacó de balance a Falco. - ¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!! -

- ¡¡Fuera de mi camino, insectos!! – El robot a manotazos apartó las Arwings, y trató de aplastar al Landmaster, su objetivo era el tren, pero el equipo Star Fox de ninguna manera iba a permitir que se le acercara.

- ¡¡Aléjate de ese tren!! – exclamó Peppy, al tiempo que el Great Fox lanzaba sus misiles sobre el robot para distraerlo de su objetivo, al tiempo que mandaba una transmisión al tren. - ¡¡Dense prisa y váyanse de aquí!! –

La rápida acción de Peppy dio suficiente tiempo para que el tren emprendiera la marcha a toda máquina hacia el puerto espacial, ahora por fin sin nada que lo detuviera.

- ¡¡No puede ser posible¡¡Argh, les llevaré sus cabezas a Lady Phantom como compensación por este atrevimiento!! -

- ¿Lady Phantom¿Acaso ese es el nombre de tu jefa? – preguntó Falco.

- ¡¡Eso no importa, a fin que ninguno de ustedes saldrá con vida de aquí!! – exclamó apuntando su pistola hacia el Arwing de Falco y lanzando una ráfaga de fuego rápido, el halcón ejecutó un barrel roll y acelerando se le escabulló entre las piernas al robot.

- ¡Aquí voy! – exclamó Fox, avanzando con el Landmaster para intentar sacar de balance a la máquina. - ¡Oye, mira, aquí estoy! -

El robot comenzó a dispararle al Landmaster, sin acertar, era un blanco muy pequeño y rápido. Fox también contraatacaba, pero al dispararle el robot se cubría con el escudo, absorbiendo la energía de los disparos. Las Arwings, sin notar este hecho también empezaron a disparar, y antes de darse cuenta, el escudo comenzó a brillar en verde y les lanzó una tremenda ráfaga de energía que dejó un tremendo boquete en el suelo, donde desgraciadamente fue a parar el Landmaster y se atascó.

- ¡¡Vamos, muévete, muévete!! – exclamaba Fox, empujando las palancas intentando activar los propulsores para salir, pero estaban atoradas, en el peor momento.

- ¡¡Adiós, pedazo de cucaracha!! –

¡¡STOMP!! El robot hundió con fuerza su pie en el agujero, por suerte, Fox consiguió desatorar uno de los propulsores y se salió rodando de medio lado del agujero justo a tiempo. Los demás desde las Arwings intentaban cubrirlo para que tuviera tiempo de alejarse.

- ¡¡Quítense, mosquitos!! – Y dando un tremendo golpe con el escudo, golpeó de lleno el Arwing de Krystal.

- ¡¡Aaaahhh!! -

- ¡¡KRYSTAL!! – gritó Fox.

El Arwing de Krystal cayó al suelo, severamente dañada, la zorra se golpeó la cabeza al caer y quedó aturdida por un momento. De inmediato, el robot centró su atención en ella, avanzando hacia donde estaba para destruirla.

- ¡¡Ahora sí, el primero!! – exclamó, apuntando la pistola y recargando energía.

¡¡BLAST¡¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!! Los cañones láser del Great Fox le impactaron de lleno, dañándole el arma antes que atacara a Krystal. Y de paso dándole tiempo a la chica para recobrarse y salir de la zona de peligro. Con el Arwing en ese estado no podía seguir combatiendo, así que de inmediato se refugió en el Great Fox.

- ¡¡Ahora sí me hiciste enojar!! – exclamó Fox, furibundo, de inmediato recargó el cañón del Landmaster y apuntó directo hacia el pecho del robot, el disparo impactó de lleno dañándole la fuente de poder y desestabilizándolo.

- ¡¡¡Aaarghhh!!! –

- ¡¡Me toca a mí!! – exclamó Falco, al tiempo que le arrojaba una bomba al brazo que sostenía la pistola, desprendiéndoselo.

- ¡¡El toque final!! – exclamó Peppy, al tiempo que recargaba los cañones del Great Fox. - ¡¡FUEGO!! -

Pero milagrosamente, el robot consiguió recuperarse de los ataques de Fox y Falco, y se protegió con el escudo de los rayos, mandando un brutal contraataque hacia el Great Fox.

- ¡¡Aaarrghhh!!- Peppy, Slippy y ROB se sujetaron en el momento de la sacudida, el impacto les voló el ala superior y dañó los estabilizadores.

- ¡¡Tenemos que reagruparnos!! – gritó Peppy.

- ¡¡Sí que me sacudieron!! – exclamó Slippy. - ¡¡Chicos, hagan algo!! -

- ¡¡Lo intentamos!! – exclamó Howler, mientras intentaba acercarse para atacar. Arriesgándose a que lo volaran, se le acercó por atrás, y alcanzó a ver una sección dañada en su espalda. - ¡¡Fox, yo distraeré su atención, tú atácalo por atrás!!

- ¡¡De acuerdo!! – Fox no perdió un instante y se alejó, solo para tomar algo de impulso. Efectivamente, al ver la sección dañada en la espalda, concentró su fuego en ella, abriendo una enorme grieta.

- ¡¡Pero qué!! -

- ¡¡Tu turno, Falco!! – exclamó Fox.

- ¡¡Vuela en pedazos!! – exclamó Falco, lanzando una Cluster Bomb adentro de la grieta, de inmediato se comenzaron a ver explosiones por todo el robot que se desplomaba.

- ¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME VENCIERAN ESTOS ILUSOS¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH!! –

¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Horas más tarde, en el puerto espacial…_

Gracias al esfuerzo del equipo Star Fox, el tren llegó a salvo a su destino, y en este momento le dan el informe al General Pepper, mientras los mecánicos le hacen mantenimiento a sus naves antes de partir.

- Excelente trabajo, equipo Star Fox, no esperaba menos de ustedes. – decía el General por la pantalla.

- Gracias, General. – dijo Fox.

- Por cierto, General Pepper, hay algo más que quizás pueda interesarnos. – intervino Howler. – Uno de los sujetos a los que nos enfrentamos habló de llevarle nuestras cabezas a alguien llamada "Lady Phantom". –

- ¿Lady Phantom? – preguntó el General.

- Probable que se trate de la manda más de esos idiotas. – dijo Falco. - ¿Sabe si hay algo sobre ella en los archivos? -

- Hmm… No me suena familiar. Después veré los registros con más calma. Les avisaré si descubro algo. -

- Bien, nosotros terminaremos de arreglar nuestras naves aquí y luego partiremos. – dijo Fox.

- Entendido. General Pepper fuera. -

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto, en Sargasso…_

El equipo Star Wolf aún sigue atendiendo sus… negocios sucios, cuando de repente, detectaron movimiento inusual en su perímetro.

- ¡Wolf, mira eso! Esas naves se parecen a las que enfrentamos antes. – dijo Leon mirando por la ventana como se acercaban.

- ¿Qué dices? – Wolf se acercó a ver. – Hmm,… deben ser eso Guerreros Phantom de los que habló Star Fox. -

- Si vienen por más, estoy listo para enviarlos por donde vinieron. – dijo Panther.

- Espera un poco… - lo detuvo Wolf. – Vienen muy pocos, y no parecen tener intenciones de atacarnos. -

En ese instante, enviaron una transmisión, Wolf se fue hacia la consola de comunicaciones para abrir un canal.

- ¿Eres Wolf O'Donnell, líder del equipo Star Wolf? -

- ¿Quién quiere saberlo? – respondió Wolf.

- Alguien a quien le gustaría formar un acuerdo contigo. -

- ¿Qué clase de acuerdo? –

- Si nos permites hablar contigo, te lo diremos… no venimos a pelear con ustedes. -

- Hmm… bien. – Wolf desactivó las trampas de su escondite y les permitió entrar.

Un momento más tarde, los cinco soldados Phantom se salieron de sus cazas y se encontraron con Wolf y su equipo. El soldado Phantom que parecía ser el líder se acercó a Wolf para hablarle.

- Vaya, eres más pequeño de lo que pensé. -

- Al grano, amigo, no tengo tiempo para sarcasmos. – dijo Wolf.

- Claro, seré breve. – dijo el soldado. – Veníamos para proponerte un trato. Entendemos que tú y el equipo Star Fox tienen un, como decirlo, historial repugnante. -

- ¿Y qué con eso? -

- Nuestra eminente líder, Lady Phantom, está enterada de tus habilidades y… piensa que podrías tener futuro con nosotros. -

- Y con eso quieres decir… -

- Que le gustaría que trabajaras para ella, y a cambio, podemos ayudarte a derrotar el equipo Star Fox. -

- Déjame ver si entiendo. Tu líder, esa tal Lady Phantom, quiere que me una a ustedes, y a cambio me ayudarán a terminar con Fox y su equipo. -

- Exactamente. -

- ¿Quieres saber qué pienso de eso? – En eso Wolf sacó una pistola y le apuntó al soldado. - Esto. -

¡BANG! El soldado ni siquiera supo qué pasó, y los demás al ver eso intentaron sacar sus armas, pero Wolf fue más rápido y con disparos rápidos, los mató a todos, excepto a uno, que solamente lo hirió en el brazo, y antes de que pudiera hacer más nada, Wolf caminó lentamente hacia él, el soldado, paralizado del terror, solamente oyó como Wolf le decía.

- Te dejo vivir a ti, solo para que vayas y le digas a tu desgraciada jefa, que a Wolf O'Donnell no lo compra nadie. Nadie más que yo tendrá el placer de terminar con Star Fox, y para eso no necesito la ayuda de nadie. –

El soldado ni siquiera se movió, estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer cualquier cosa, su cuerpo no le respondía, y Wolf no pudo evitar reírse al ver como le temblaban las piernas.

- Vaya¿estás tan asustado de mí que no puedes ni moverte? De acuerdo, solo por compasión, te daré 5 segundos de ventaja para que huyas. 1… 2… -

El soldado no necesitó más incentivo, no queriendo sufrir el mismo destino que sus camaradas, corrió hacia su nave, y huyó de ahí lo más rápido posible. Wolf sonrió satisfecho al verlo huir.

- Eso fue lo que pensé… -

_Esta historia continuará…_

_/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ /_

Notas del autor:

Se suponía que debía subir esto anoche, pero el tiempo no me dejó. En fin, quise hacer este capítulo como un tributo a la misión de Macbeth en Star Fox 64, una de mis favoritas de todos los tiempos.

Habrán notado hasta ahora que cada uno los capítulos ha sido una "Misión"¿cierto? Bueno, el próximo será un poco diferente en ese aspecto, ya que será una "Intermisión". Con esto quiero decir, que será un poco más tranquilo, no habrá peleas y será solo para explorar un poco más a los personajes. Quiero decir, con toda la acción hasta ahora, como que al equipo Star Fox le hace falta un pequeño receso¿no creen? Bueno, no tengo más que decir, antes de irme, gracias a **-vale-chan-1**, **Zaeta Ketchum** y **Dialirvi **por sus reviews, hasta el próximo.

* * *


	7. Solaria: Rest at Home

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Comando Central de Corneria..._

Son las 10: 36 p.m hora de Corneria City. En este momento, casi todos los habitantes se encuentran dormidos, pero en el comando central del planeta, aún hay alguien que sigue despierto. Aún a estas altas horas de la noche, el General Pepper se encuentra revisando una serie de archivos de Lylat, buscando alguna pista acerca de la supuesta Lady Phantom que mencionó el equipo Star Fox, sin embargo, hasta ahora no ha encontrado nada.

- Nada, absolutamente nada. – decía el viejo sabueso, notablemente cansado, apoyando la barbilla sobre su puño. – Ya creo haber revisado cada expediente y no encuentro ni la más mínima pista. –

- General. – Entró de repente una oficial uniformada, tenía el aspecto de una Cocker Spaniard en sus 30 y tantos. – Ya es muy tarde, debería irse a descansar. -

- No me siento cansado, además, si hay algo aquí tengo que encontrarlo. – replicó Pepper.

- Ha estado así toda la semana, si sigue de ese modo no podrá rendir bien en el trabajo. – insistió la oficial. – Si gusta, yo puedo seguir revisando los archivos, y si encuentro algo le avisaré de inmediato. -

- ¿Segura? -

- Por supuesto, usted vaya y descanse, no se preocupe por nada. -

- Está bien. – Pepper se paró de su escritorio. – Cualquier cosa que descubras, no olvides avisarme, estaré pendiente. -

El General abandonó la oficina, y la oficial se quedó en su lugar revisando los archivos.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el Great Fox…_

Los miembros del equipo Star Fox están algo… inactivos en este momento. Desde hace varios días no los han llamado para ninguna misión importante. El Ejército Corneriano ha tenido unas cuantas pequeñas escaramuzas con los Guerreros Phantom, pero nada que requiera de su asistencia.

Falco, que se encontraba metido en su habitación, recostado en la cama, se entretenía (o más bien, lo intentaba) haciendo avioncitos de papel y arrojándolos hacia su papelera, la única forma de "volar" que se le ocurría en ese momento, ya que se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

En ese instante, Howler iba caminando por el pasillo, pasando cerca de la habitación de Falco, y justo en el momento en que pasaba casi frente a la puerta…

- ¡¡Ya no aguanto!! – exclamó el halcón, saliendo de repente sin avisar, y notablemente furioso, Howler se paralizó por un momento, el grito de Falco lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Un segundo después, vio como el furioso pájaro se alejaba, sus pisadas resonando por todo el pasillo.

- Huy, parece que alguien se levantó de mal humor hoy. – dijo.

- Ignóralo, siempre se pone de malas cuando pasa mucho tiempo sin volar. – escuchó la voz de Krystal detrás de él.

- Krystal. – dijo Howler. - ¿Alguna novedad? -

- Nada aún. – respondió Krystal. – En el último mensaje del General Pepper decía que no habían podido encontrar nada en los archivos de Lylat. -

- Hmm… ¿será posible que no haya nada? Eso nos va a dificultar la tarea. –

- Creo que de momento, todo lo que podemos hacer será aprovechar este descanso que nos dieron. – dijo Krystal.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Vamos a ver si necesitan ayuda en el puente. -

Pero justo cuando iban a ir, comenzó a sonar algo en el bolsillo de Howler, ambos se detuvieron al oírlo.

- Mi comunicador personal. – Howler lo tomó y respondió, en la pantalla apareció un viejo lobo con uniforme militar. – ¿General Zinger?

- _Howler, por fin._ – respondieron. – _Hace días que estuve intentando contactarte¿dónde has estado?_ -

- Disculpe, he estado algo… ocupado¿sabe? – respondió Howler.

- _Bueno, no importa, el hecho es que, quería hablar contigo, sucede que tengo un favor qué pedirte¿podrías venir a Solaria a verme?_ – replicó el General Zinger.

- ¿No puede decírmelo por aquí? -

- _Preferiría hacerlo en persona, por seguridad. Es muy importante_. -

- Está bien, si usted lo dice, pero puede que me tarde un poco¿de acuerdo? -

- _Entiendo, pero ven lo más pronto posible. General Zinger fuera_. – dijo antes de cortar comunicación.

- ¿Amigo tuyo? – preguntó Krystal.

- Sí, algo así. – dijo Howler. – Creo que tendré que pedirle permiso a Fox para que me deje ir a ver qué quiere el General. -

- No hace falta. – escucharon la voz de Fox detrás.

- Fox. -

- Disculpa, pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar escucharlo. – dijo Fox. – Así que te llaman desde Solaria. -

- Sí, y es alguien muy importante. – dijo Howler. – No me llamaría si no fuera para algo urgente. -

- En ese caso, no hay nada que discutir, vamos para allá de inmediato. – dijo Fox.

- Pero, Fox¿crees que sea prudente que nos vayamos todos? – dijo Howler. – Solaria está más allá de la frontera, y si nos vamos se podrían aprovechar. -

- El General Pepper dijo que podríamos tomarnos un descanso, y en los últimos días no ha habido problemas. – respondió el zorro. – En todo caso, si hubiera una emergencia, estaremos aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Fox activó su comunicador y llamó a ROB. – ROB, establece curso hacia el planeta Solaria. -

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Intermisión: Solaria – Rest at home.**

_Sobre la órbita del Planeta Solaria…_

El Great Fox salió desde el hiperespacio sobre la órbita del planeta Solaria. Era un planeta de color verde-azulado, bastante similar a Corneria, pero algo más grande, y a su alrededor había varios satélites orbitando, tanto naturales (lunas) como artificiales (colonias espaciales).

- Hemos llegado a Solaria. – dijo ROB.

- Solaria¿eh? – dijo Falco. – Lindo nombre para un planeta tan brillante. -

- Vaya, no había visto un planeta con tantos satélites alrededor. – dijo Krystal.

- En este lado de la galaxia no hay muchos planetas habitables. – explicó Howler. – De hecho, en los pasados 5 años tuvieron problemas de sobrepoblación, por eso tuvieron que construir colonias espaciales alrededor. -

- Tengo entendido que las Fuerzas Militares Solarianas son las más fuertes de la galaxia. – dijo Fox. - ¿Creen que podamos solicitarles apoyo? -

- No lo sé, dudo que quieran involucrarse con algo que no les concierne. – dijo Peppy.

- No perderíamos nada con intentarlo, además… conozco a alguien que tal vez quiera ayudarnos. – dijo Howler.

- Preparémonos para aterrizar. – dijo Fox. – ROB, abre un canal de comunicaciones con el puerto espacial de la ciudad principal. -

- Abriendo. -

Momentos después, el Great Fox aterrizó en el puerto espacial de la ciudad, el equipo Star Fox salió a explorar este nuevo planeta en el que nunca antes habían estado, a excepción de Howler. Peppy, como de costumbre, optó por quedarse en el Great Fox junto con ROB por seguridad, en tanto que el resto salió a explorar la metrópolis.

- Vaya, esta ciudad es enorme. – dijo Slippy. – Ni siquiera los rascacielos más altos de Corneria City se comparan con los de aquí. -

- ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? – preguntó Fox.

- El Comando Central Solariano está en el centro de la ciudad, no estamos lejos. – dijo Howler.

- Me gustaría dar un paseo por ahí, es una bonita ciudad. – dijo Krystal.

- Lindo lugar para visitar, aunque… no sé si quisiera vivir aquí. – dijo Falco, con algo de desgano, la ciudad tenía pinta de ser aburrida para alguien como él.

El inverosímil grupo continuó su marcha, hasta que en medio de una enorme multitud que se disponía a cruzar la calle, alguien fijó su mirada en Howler. A pesar de que no podía contener su emoción, no pudo cruzar para ir a verlo, y tuvo que esperarse hasta que el semáforo cambió, y en cuanto lo hizo, salió disparada hacia él, quien apenas consiguió voltear para cuando…

- ¡Howler! – exclamó, prendiéndose de su cuello y abrazándolo (o más bien, estrangulándolo XD), sin darle mucha importancia a estar en público.

- ¡Ay… Cerina… me asfixias… ay! – dijo Howler con la voz entrecortada, su cara empezaba a tomar un tono azulado, a causa de la falta de aire.

- Ups, lo siento. –

La chica era una joven loba de unos 23 años, año más, año menos, de estatura media, esbelta, tenía ojos azules y una larga cabellera negra.

- Howler¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – preguntó la llamada Cerina. – Empezaba a creer que algo malo te había pasado. -

- Disculpa, es que… he estado ocupado. – dijo Howler. – Qué coincidencia que te encuentre aquí, justo ahora íbamos a ver a tu padre. -

- ¿Íbamos? – preguntó ella, parecía confundida.

- Ah, disculpen mis modales. – dijo Howler. – Cerina, quiero presentarte a unos amigos. Seguro que has oído hablar de ellos. Slippy Toad. -

- Hola. –

- Falco Lombardi. –

- Ese soy yo. -

- Krystal. -

- Encantada. -

- Y por último, pero no menos importante, Fox McCloud. -

- Mucho gusto. –

- Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que ustedes son…? –

- Correcto. – interrumpió Fox. – Somos el equipo Star Fox. -

- Wow, esto es… increíble. – dijo Cerina. - ¿Y qué hacen ustedes en un lugar como este? –

- Bueno, sucede que tu padre me llamó y… - dijo Howler.

- Y decidimos venir a ver qué sucedía. – interrumpió Fox. – A donde va uno de los nuestros, vamos todos. -

- Howler¿quiere decir que ahora eres parte del equipo Star Fox? -

- Bueno… sí, así es. – dijo Howler, rascándose detrás de la nuca. – Como sea, tu padre dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, pero que era mejor decirlo en persona. -

- Ah, cierto, síganme, yo los llevaré con él. -

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Comando Central Solariano, más tarde…_

En su oficina, el General Zinger se ocupaba de sus asuntos, mientras esperaba a que llegara Howler. Se notaba bastante impaciente, cualquiera que fuera el asunto, debía ser muy importante.

- _General Zinger, su hija Cerina y Howler O'Donnell han llegado a verlo. – _le hablaron por el intercomunicador.

- Has pasar a Howler, necesito hablar con él en privado, pídele a mi hija que espere. -

- _General, vienen más acompañándolos¿quiere que les diga que esperen? –_

- Sí, por favor. – El General apagó el intercomunicador, unos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió y Howler entró a la oficina.

- Buen día, General. – saludó el joven lobo. - ¿Ahora sí me dirá cuál es ese favor tan importante que quería pedirme? -

- Claro, toma asiento. – dijo el general, Howler se sentó. – Howler, sucede que hace unos días recibimos un aviso desde el comando central de la galaxia. -

- ¿Un aviso? -

- Así es. – prosiguió Zinger. – Aparentemente, en las últimas semanas en Corneria están teniendo algunos… problemas. Enviaron una solicitud de apoyo al comando central, y las Fuerzas Militares Solarianas hemos decidido ayudarles. Esperaba contar contigo en esto, si me entiendes. -

- Hmm, vaya que es una galaxia pequeña. – dijo Howler, sonriendo divertido. – Que coincidencia que precisamente en eso fue en lo que estuve las últimas semanas¿sabe? –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Zinger. - ¿Acaso sabes algo al respecto? -

- Más que eso, General. – dijo Howler. – Algunos amigos y yo nos hemos estado enfrentando a esos agresores en las últimas semanas, y lo irónico es que, también estaba planeando pedirle que nos ayudara. -

- Vaya. – dijo el General. – Bueno, si es así, creo que no estaría mal que me presentaras a esos amigos tuyos. -

- Están aquí ahora mismo, en la sala de espera. –

El General Zinger salió de la oficina junto con Howler, quien lo llevó a la sala de espera donde el resto del equipo Star Fox y Cerina lo esperaban.

- General, me gustaría presentarle a Fox McCloud y el equipo Star Fox de Corneria. –

- ¿Star Fox¿EL equipo Star Fox? – dijo el General, era obvio que no se lo esperaba.

- Usted debe ser el General Zinger¿verdad? – dijo Fox. – Mucho gusto, su hija nos estaba hablando de usted. -

- Vaya,… - dijo Zinger, dándole un apretón de manos a Fox. – Así que ustedes son el legendario equipo del que Pepper tanto habla. -

- Espere… ¿Conoce al General Pepper? – preguntó Falco.

- ¿Conocerlo? Ja, ese viejo sabueso y yo fuimos juntos a la academia… ah sí, que buenos tiempos aquellos. -

- Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir, es una galaxia en verdad pequeña. – dijo Howler.

- Entonces¿ahora eres parte del equipo Star Fox, Howler? – preguntó Zinger, saliéndose de su "trance nostálgico".

- Sí, más o menos. – dijo Howler. – Por una u otra causa, terminé uniéndome a su grupo. -

- Esto es perfecto. Será mucho mejor si contamos con el equipo Star Fox para apoyarnos. -

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó Fox.

- Fox… si no es molestia¿tú y tu equipo quisieran trabajar junto con el ejército solariano? Desde luego que les daremos una buena paga por sus servicios. -

- Gracias, pero no gracias. – dijo Fox. – Somos independientes, y continuaremos así. –

- ¿Estás seguro? Tenemos muchos recursos, podemos pagar todo lo que necesiten. -

- Completamente. – dijo Fox. – Aprecio su oferta, pero nos gusta hacer las cosas a nuestro modo. ¿Cierto, amigos? -

- Sin duda alguna. – respondió Falco, hablando por todos.

- No se sienta mal, General. – dijo Howler. – Piense que de todas maneras, vamos a ayudarlo, después de todo¿no es así? -

- Es cierto, por lo menos ahora sé que cuento contigo, y eso me alegra. – dijo el General.

- Oigan¿van a quedarse un rato aquí en Solaria? – intervino Cerina.

- Ah,… no por mucho, Cerina, nos necesitan en Corneria. – respondió Howler.

- Ah, vamos, Howler, no seas aguafiestas. – dijo Slippy. – No estará mal tomarnos algo de tiempo para relajarnos en este momento. -

- Estoy de acuerdo, con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos podido divertirnos. – dijo Krystal. – No estaría mal conocer un poco de la vida en este planeta. -

- Hmm,… qué rayos, cuenten conmigo. – dijo Falco.

- Entonces vamos, no perdamos el tiempo, síganme, hay mucho que ver. – dijo Cerina, llevándoselos a todos, a excepción de Howler, que se quedó mirando hacia la puerta mientras sus amigos se iban con Cerina.

- Hmm, me da gusto ver que sigue tan llena de energía como siempre. – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Créeme, cuando tú no estás por aquí no se anima tanto. – replicó el General.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –

- Nada. Y¿no vas a ir con ellos? -

- Supongo. Hasta luego, General. – dijo Howler, finalmente abandonando el lugar, el General Zinger regresó a su oficina.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Un poco más tarde…_

Cerina llevó al equipo Star Fox a varios de los lugares de interés en la ciudad, para pasarse un buen rato. Luego de muchas vueltas, decidieron ir todos a un parque de diversiones al que llamaban "7 Galaxy Wonders". Y el por qué del nombre… eso estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

- Bien¿a dónde quieren ir primero? – preguntó Cerina.

- Este sitio es enorme. – dijo Slippy viendo la guía del parque. – Tienen las mejores atracciones de toda la galaxia. –

- Veamos, está la sección de atracciones estándar, el parque acuático, centro de realidad virtual, zona de deportes extremos, museo de ciencia y tecnología, los espectáculos en vivo y finalmente los restaurantes. – dijo Falco. – Vaya, ahora veo el por qué del nombre. –

- Hay mucho que podemos hacer, pero tenemos todo el día para decidir. – dijo Fox.

- Pues no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero volar. – dijo Falco.

- Creo que entonces deberías ir al Duelo de los Dragones. – sugirió Krystal viendo la guía. - Dice aquí que es la montaña rusa más alta, más rápida y con mayor rating de mareos en toda la galaxia. –

- Bah, yo puedo manejarlo. – dijo Falco, muy confiado, de inmediato fueron a formarse en la fila.

Al llegar su turno, solamente quedaban dos puestos, Falco y Slippy eran los que estaban al frente. Falco se subió de inmediato, pero Slippy no estaba muy convencido.

- Vamos¿vas a subirte o qué? –

- Eh… no tengo prisa¿alguien más se quiere subir? –

- Ah, vamos, no me dirás que tienes miedo¿o sí? –

- ¡No tengo miedo! Es solo que… me gusta que mi estómago esté en su lugar y no tengo intenciones de dejarlo aquí. –

- No seas cobarde, métete de una vez. –

- No, de ninguna manera. – Slippy intentó salirse, pero los demás lo detuvieron. - ¡Oigan, qué hacen! –

Sin más, entre todos lo empujaron al asiento, los cinturones de seguridad los sujetaron con fuerza impidiéndole su escape.

- ¡No, por favor, no! –

- Aquí los esperamos, diviértanse. – dijo Krystal despidiéndose con la mano.

- ¡SÍIIIIIIIII! – exclamó Falco mientras arrancaban.

- ¡No, por lo que más quieran, deténganlo! –

Y en medio de los gritos, a más de 3 fuerzas G en el mero arranque, la montaña rusa partió. Tras al menos unas 50 vueltas frenéticas a una vertiginosa velocidad y el tener que mantener en su lugar sus estómagos, regresaron al punto de partida.

- ¡Subamos otra vez! – exclamaba Slippy, se notaba totalmente emocionado, contrario a como estaba al inicio del paseo.

- Estás demente, no me vuelvo a montar en esa cosa. – decía Falco, estaba muy pálido, y se notaba muy mareado.

- ¿Qué no dices que te encanta volar? – dijo Slippy.

- Sí,… pero cuando yo voy manejando… - En eso, tuvo que cerrar la boca, que ya se le venía, inmediatamente Slippy le pasó una bolsa, y el pobre halcón tuvo que devolver todo su almuerzo dentro de ella, ante las miradas entre atónitas y divertidas de sus compañeros, la situación salió al revés de cómo esperaron.

Un rato más tarde, luego de que Falco se repusiera de su… mareada situación, y que los demás pudieran subirse a la montaña rusa, afortunadamente sin sufrir el mismo destino que su emplumado compañero, prosiguieron viendo en el parque qué otras atracciones podrían subirse.

- Oigan¿qué tal si probamos el Domo Zero-G? – sugirió Cerina.

- ¿Qué hay ahí? – preguntó Krystal.

- Se pueden practicar toda clase de deportes, pero en gravedad cero. Es muy emocionante. – dijo Howler.

- Bien, porque yo me aguanté bastantes las fuerzas G en esa montaña. – dijo Falco.

- No estaría mal, quiero intentarlo. – dijo Fox.

- Entonces¿vamos? – preguntó Cerina, a lo que todo mundo asintió.

Ya en el domo empezaron a jugar tres a tres. Fox, Falco y Slippy formaron un equipo, Howler, Cerina y Krystal formaron otro. En este momento se encontraban jugando lo que parecía ser como hockey, solo que flotaban en el aire y tenían que moverse usando unas botas propulsoras, y sus bastones eran de energía, al igual que el puck (el disco que usan en el hockey, si no entendieron).

- ¡Veamos si puedes parar esto, Krystal! – exclamó Falco, pegándole al puck con todas sus fuerzas, enviándolo hacia la portería custodiada por Krystal, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, la zorra consiguió parar el tiro atrapándolo con el guante.

- Buen intento, pero necesitarás más que eso. – dijo antes de lanzarlo de vuelta al juego. - ¡Cerina! –

- ¡Lo tengo! - Cerina atajó el disco y comenzó a avanzar, Falco inmediatamente intentó bloquearle el paso, y trató de mandarle un pase a Howler, pero Fox lo interceptó.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó el vulpino escapándosele, Howler y Cerina intentaron ir tras él, pero Falco los distrajo lo suficiente para que Fox se acercara a la portería, y haciendo una finta, elevó el disco haciéndole creer a Krystal que iba a tirar, para después rematarlo y meter un gol por entre las piernas de la zorra (qué vulgar sonó eso . ) haciendo sonar la chicharra de anotación. - ¡Jaja, con eso nos ponemos arriba! – dijo chocando bastones con Falco y Slippy, en efecto, el marcador mostraba 4-3 a favor de ellos.

- No cantes victoria aún, Fox, esto aún no se acaba. – dijo Howler.

- Mira el reloj, lobato, solo quedan un minuto. – dijo Falco.

- Suficiente tiempo para anotar otro tanto, dos incluso. – dijo Krystal.

- No vamos a caer sin pelear. – dijo Cerina a su vez.

- No dejaré que nada pase, lo juro. – dijo Slippy.

De inmediato todos fueron a ponerse en posición otra vez, Fox y Howler en el centro esperando a que saliera el disco de nuevo. Esta sería la última jugada. Apenas salió el disco, Fox lo atrapó y le mandó un pase a Falco, que fue interceptado por Cerina. La loba no lo pensó dos veces y antes que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar se lo mandó a Howler, quien se lanzó como flecha hacia la portería.

- ¡Ah, no, ni creas que te me vas a escapar! – Falco salió tras Howler intentando interceptarlo, pero el lobo le adivinó la intención y ejecutando un giro complicado se le escabulló. Entre él y ese gol solamente quedaba Slippy, y sin meditarlo mucho disparó con toda su fuerza, el sapo ni siquiera vio por donde vino y solo hasta que sonó la chicharra indicando la anotación, fue que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- ¿No que no? – dijo Howler. – Vamos por el del triunfo ahora, chicas. –

- 28 segundos, el próximo tanto será el ganador. – dijo Fox.

Todos volvieron a tomar sus posiciones. El disco volvió a ser puesto en juego, esta vez Howler lo ganó, y sin meditarlo mucho embistió a Fox para quitarlo del camino, pero Falco se le vino encima y el disco quedó libre, Cerina y Fox se lanzaron simultáneamente por él, el zorro fue más rápido y se hizo con él, viendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia la portería, Krystal se lanzó y apenas consiguió desviar el tiro con su escudo (NDA: Para quienes no los sepan, en el hockey, los porteros usan un escudo en la mano con la que agarran el bastón para rechazar el disco, y en la otra usan un guante para atraparlo), pero al hacerlo perdió el balance y la portería quedó totalmente desprotegida, Fox no desaprovechó la oportunidad y tomando el disco perdido tiró de nuevo, esta vez no logró detenerlo, y logró entrar justo en el último segundo. Marcador final, 5-4 a favor del equipo de Fox.

- ¡Jajaja, ganamos, sí! – exclamó Slippy, mientras la gravedad del cuarto se normalizaba y todos descendían lentamente hacia el suelo.

- Bueno, fue un buen juego hasta el final¿no? – dijo Krystal.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Fox.

- ¿Alguien vota por ir a darse un chapuzón al parque acuático? – sugirió Cerina.

- Pero no trajimos trajes de baño. – dijo Krystal.

- Eso no es problema, allí mismo podemos comprarlos, y da la casualidad que tengo una tarjeta de descuento. – dijo Cerina.

- Yo paso. Vayan ustedes sin mí. – dijo Falco.

- Lo dices porque no sabes nadar. – murmuró Slippy.

- ¡Cállate, eso no es verdad! – exclamó Falco, irritado. – Solo que… no me gusta mucho el agua, eso es todo. –

- Ah bueno, pues, creo que yo si voy. – dijo Fox.

- También yo. – dijo Krystal.

- Eso ni se pregunta. – dijo Howler.

- Creo que yo iré al centro de realidad virtual a echar un vistazo. – dijo Falco.

- Y yo iré al museo de ciencia y tecnología. – dijo Slippy.

- De acuerdo, nos veremos en una hora en el área de deportes extremos. – dijo Fox, de inmediato se fueron a sus destinos respectivos.

Poco después, en el parque acuático, las dos parejitas se divertían muy a gusto. Fox y Krystal se habían subido a la resbaladilla más alta y se disponían a lanzarse… solo que tenían un pequeño inconveniente.

- Ni sueñes, no me lanzo contigo. – decía Fox, que traía puesto unos shorts verdes con una raya roja de cada lado.

- Ah, no seas aguafiestas, Fox. – dijo Krystal, vestida con un bikini rosa. - ¿O es que acaso te da pena lanzarte conmigo? – dijo de manera algo coqueta la zorra.

Fox se sonrojó al oírlo, en especial porque había dado en el clavo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto con tan poca ropa encima, y el hecho de que ella tuviera un cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado solo agregaba gasolina al fuego. Desde hacía tiempo era más que evidente lo atraídos que se sentían el uno por el otro, pero Fox era demasiado terco como para admitirlo abiertamente. No así Krystal, que no perdía ninguna oportunidad para intentar conquistarlo.

- No es que me de pena, solo que… Mira lo estrecho que es, sería muy incómodo. – dijo intentando buscar una excusa.

- Hmm… - Era obvio que Krystal no se iba a tragar eso tan fácilmente, así que disimuladamente, se alejó del borde de la resbaladilla y dijo. – Está bien, pero entonces tírate tú primero, o empezaré a creer que te da miedo. –

- ¿Miedo yo? Ja, te demostraré quien tiene miedo. – Fox se disponía a lanzarse, pero eso era precisamente lo que Krystal quería, antes que tuviera tiempo de lanzarse, Krystal saltó sobre él y se le colgó de la espalda. - ¡Oye, qué estás haciendo, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! – Fox perdió el equilibrio, se resbaló y terminó deslizándose con Krystal agarrándolo fuertemente, a juzgar por los gritos de la zorra era más que evidente que lo estaba disfrutando, en cuanto llegaron al final, ambos cayeron en la parte más honda. Krystal salió de inmediato a respirar.

- Uff… vamos Fox, dime si no fue divertido. – Krystal miró a todas partes, pero no vio a Fox. - ¿Fox¿Fox? –

Krystal se preguntaba a donde se había ido Fox, cuando de repente, el zorro la atacó por sorpresa por atrás y se la jaló hasta el fondo de la piscina, después volvieron a salir a la superficie por aire, y fue ahí cuando Fox la soltó.

- Eres una bribonzuela¿lo habías planeado, no? – dijo fingiendo enojo.

- Quizás, quizás no. – replicó la zorra con inocencia fingida.

- Ahora me las pagarás. – Y sin más, ambos empezaron a jugar salpicándose como niños chiquitos, cosa que después pasó a ser una lucha libre subacuática.

Del otro lado, sentados tomando unas bebidas frías bajo una sombrilla, estaban Howler y Cerina, que no pudieron evitar reírse viendo jugar a Fox y a Krystal. El lobo traía unos shorts negros, y la loba usaba un traje de baño púrpura de una pieza con una abertura que dejaba ver su ombligo.

- Jaja, esos dos hacen una linda parejita¿no te parece? – dijo Cerina.

- Por más que Fox quiera negarlo, es más que evidente que se gustan. – dijo a su vez Howler.

- No es para menos. – dijo Cerina. – ¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo también? Esos dos se la están pasando de lo lindo. -

- ¿Nos lanzamos de la más alta? –

- Si tú quieres. – dijo Howler, de inmediato ambos se fueron a unirse a sus dos vulpinos compañeros en su juego.

Pasó un buen rato, y cuando por fin terminaron, fueron a cambiarse y se dirigieron a la zona de deportes extremos para reencontrarse con Falco y Slippy. En esta zona había una enorme área que incluía un gran circuito para carreras Air-Boarding, rampas para saltos, obstáculos y demás (NDA: Sobre lo del Air-Boarding, si no saben a qué me refiero, en el juego de Sonic Riders está la respuesta, ya que principalmente, los personajes usan tablas que flotan a pocos centímetros del suelo a altas velocidades). Cada uno tomó su tabla y equipos de protección y se dispusieron a entrar.

- Oigan¿por qué nadie entra al circuito de carreras Air-Boarding? – preguntó Falco, notando que estaba vacío.

- ¿Qué no sabes? – intervino Cerina. – En promedio, por lo menos uno de cada tres que prueban ese circuito terminan con un par de huesos rotos. –

- ¿Tan peligroso es? – dijo Fox.

- Hmm, eso lo hace más tentador todavía. – dijo Falco. – Tengo que probarlo. –

- No deberías, ese circuito podría ser mucho, hasta para ti. – dijo Howler.

- ¿Eso crees, lobato¿O es que piensas que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo? –

- Hmm, podría ser. – dijo Howler, con un cierto airecito de arrogancia. – No me gusta presumir, pero desde muy pequeño usaba una de estas (refiriéndose a su tabla) para escaparme de la policía. –

- Entonces, quizás no te moleste un pequeño desafío. – dijo Falco. – Una carrera, por todo el circuito, tú y yo, el primero que se estrelle o que se rinda pierde. –

- Huy¿me estás retando? – dijo Howler.

- Así es, a menos, claro, que tengas miedo de perder, o de matarte en el circuito. – replicó el halcón con sarcasmo.

- Como crees. – dijo Howler. – Vamos a correr, pero te lo advierto, yo no pagaré la cuenta de tu servicio médico. –

Ambos fueron hacia la línea de salida del circuito, preparándose. Como es típico en esta clase de competencias, una chica debía dar el banderazo de salida, así que le tocó a Krystal hacerlo.

- ¿Están listos? – dijo la zorra poniéndose frente a ellos. – 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡arranquen! –

Ambos salieron como bólidos, inmediatamente Falco ganó la delantera, pero Howler lo iba siguiendo muy de cerca.

- ¡Espero que no hayas almorzado mucho, porque te tragarás mi polvo! – exclamó Falco.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – replicó Howler.

El halcón se inclinó al frente para acelerar intentando dejar atrás a Howler, pero el lobo se aprovechó de la turbulencia que dejaba atrás para ganar más velocidad ejecutando giros en el aire (NDA: En el juego de Sonic Riders, cuando un jugador acelera, crea una turbulencia tras de sí, que los demás pueden aprovechar para ganar impulso y alcanzarlo), lo que le ayudó a llegar a una rampa de salto y ejecutando una espectacular pirueta en el aire consiguió adelantar a Falco.

- ¿Ah, con que luciéndote, eh? Bien, yo también puedo. – dijo el halcón, acelerando para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Ambos dieron vuelta en una curva bastante cerrada, en la cual Howler tuvo que dar un derrape cerrado para mantenerse en el camino, situación que Falco aprovechó para escabullirse por el lado de afuera amenazando con volver a pasarlo, Howler se encogió sobre sus piernas y sujetó su tabla con fuerza para girar más a mayor velocidad, y saliendo de la curva zigzagueó un poco para bloquearle el paso a Falco, apenas entraron de nuevo a la recta aceleró y se escapó.

Un poco más adelante, se enfrentaron a un pasaje lleno de rampas y zanjas consecutivas, Howler las saltó en zigzag para mantener el control, pero Falco, lejos de querer quedarse atrás, aceleró a todo lo que daba y las pasó de un salto, poniéndose a la par con Howler, y alzando un montón de tierra al entrar a la curva tomó nuevamente la delantera.

- Presumido, ahora verás. – dijo Howler.

Los dos competidores continuaron avanzando, y llegaron a un curso de puentes estrechos, con apenas un riel para deslizarse por encima, cosa que ambos hicieron, pasando lo más rápido posible para evitar caerse a las zanjas que había de cada lado. Al salir de los rieles, ambos se dirigieron hacia una enorme colina, por lo que ambos tuvieron que acelerar para pasar con suficiente impulso, nuevamente haciendo alarde de sus acrobacias en el aire.

Continuando por un trecho largo, ambos llegaron a un tramo sobre un estanque. Esta parte era especialmente peligrosa, ya que si alguno de ellos bajaba la velocidad terminaría por hundirse en el agua, así que sin más ambos aceleraron todo lo posible para salir de este tramo lo más rápido que pudieran.

Aprovechándose del agua que se levantaba a causa de la turbulencia de las tablas, Falco decidió intentar una jugada, algo sucia, pero ninguno de los dos había establecido reglas, así que técnicamente no sería trampa. Sin avisar, derrapó un poco, dándole a Howler un salpicón de agua, forzándolo a frenar para detenerlo, y casi provocando que se detuviera por completo. Por un milagro logró mantenerse a flote, pero en esos segundos, Falco había aprovechado la distracción para ganar tiempo y escabullirse.

- ¡Falco, esa fue una jugada fuera de serie, eres un tramposo! – gritó Howler con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡Nadie dijo que no podía hacerlo! – se mofó el halcón. - ¡Nos vemos en la meta, si es que llegas! –

- Me las pagarás. – El lobo de ninguna manera se iba a dejar ganar por una táctica tan sucia.

Ambos continuaron por una zona con terreno bastante escabroso, por la cual Howler había tenido que disminuir un poco la velocidad para maniobrar, cosa que le permitió a Falco mantener su ventaja, pero así como Falco no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Howler lo rebasara, este tenía toda la intención de cobrarle la trampa.

Desde la línea de meta, Fox y los demás esperaban impacientes como Falco y Howler se acercaban, ya les quedaba muy poco para terminar la carrera. Fox observaba como se acercaban por sus binoculares.

- ¿Quién va ganando? – preguntó Slippy.

- Según veo desde aquí, Falco va al frente, y parece que le lleva una buena ventaja a Howler. – dijo Fox.

- Déjame ver. – dijo Cerina, tomando los binoculares. - ¡Vamos, Howler, tú puedes! –

- ¿Por dónde van? – preguntó Krystal.

- Están detrás de la colina, llegarán en breve. – dijo Cerina.

Ambos continuaban a toda velocidad. Howler estaba ganando terreno, pero aún a esa velocidad iba a ser muy difícil que lograra alcanzar a Falco en lo que quedaba del circuito.

- Hasta luego, te veré en el podio, jajajajaja. – se reía el halcón, mientras aceleraba hacia la victoria, o eso creía.

Sin embargo, algo de lo que Falco no se dio cuenta era de la bifurcación del camino, poco antes de llegar a la recta final. El lado izquierdo llevaba hacia el camino normal, el lado derecho se dirigía a una enorme rampa, bastante elevada, que recortaba el camino hacia la recta final. Iba a ser peligroso, pero Howler no estaba dispuesto a perder tan fácilmente, así que sin pensarlo mucho, aceleró y se dirigió hacia la rampa.

- Jajaja, por fin, ahí está la meta. – dijo Falco, viendo ya el final de la línea y a los demás que ya lo estaban esperando. – Esta carrera es toda mía. –

- ¿Quieres apostar? – escuchó de repente la voz de Howler detrás de sí, al mirar, lo vio recién aterrizando, a menos de 10 metros.

- ¡Qué¡Cómo llegaste tan rápido! – exclamó sorprendido y furioso el halcón.

- Ya que preguntas, tomé un atajo. – replicó Howler.

- ¡Ah, no, ni creas que me vas a ganar! – dijo Falco, de inmediato, aceleró a todo lo que daba, casi sobrecargando los propulsores de su tabla, Howler hizo lo mismo, ambos se pusieron a la par, codo a codo, cabeza a cabeza, nariz a nariz.

¡WHOOSHH! Ambos pasaron tan rápido, que agitaron a los demás con la turbulencia, y frenaron unos 40 metros más allá de la línea de meta.

- ¡Yo gané! – vociferó Falco.

- ¡No ganaste! – gritó Howler en respuesta.

- ¿Bromeas¡¡Llegué a la meta una milésima de segundo antes que tú!! –

- ¡¡No puedes saberlo, esto es un empate!! -

- ¡¡Lo dices porque perdiste!! –

- ¡¡No perdí!! –

- Y ahora¿qué les pasó a esos dos? – preguntó Slippy.

- Según parece, se les pasó un poco su espíritu competitivo. – dijo Fox.

- ¿Creen que debamos detenerlos? – dijo Krystal.

- No, dejemos que se resuelvan entre ellos. – dijo Fox, en eso le sonó el estómago. – Wow, con todo esto se me abrió el apetito. -

- Sí, además, ya es casi hora de cenar. – dijo Cerina. - ¿Quién quiere ir a cenar¡Yo invito! -

- ¡Te lo diré solo una vez más, YO gané! – exclamó Falco.

- Falco, deja ya de insistir, no hay forma de saber cual de los dos ganó. Técnicamente es un empate. –

- Ah, basta, ya tuve suficiente de ti, les preguntaremos a los demás. – dijo Falco. – Chicos, díganme quien ganó. ¿Verdad que fui yo? – Pero en eso se dio cuenta que se estaban alejando.

- ¡Vamos, muchachos, es hora de cenar, vamos todos a comer! – les llamó Krystal.

- ¡Oigan, espérenme! – exclamó Falco, yéndose tras ellos, Howler se encogió de hombros y también los siguió.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ /

_Al anochecer…_

Después de un día agotador, pero divertido, todos decidieron ir a un pequeño restaurante informal sobre la azotea de un edificio. Mientras pedían su orden, Cerina se acercó al borde de la terraza para observar la vista, Howler la siguió.

- Increíble vista¿no te parece? – preguntó Cerina.

- Sí, se puede ver toda la ciudad desde aquí. – respondió Howler.

- Mira eso, allá está el comando central. – dijo Cerina apuntando a lo lejos.

- ¿Crees que tu padre aún esté trabajando? –

- Es probable. Siempre se toma demasiado en serio sus deberes. –

- Hmm… - La pareja de lobos guardó silencio un rato, mientras aún observaban la ciudad. Después de un momento, Cerina fue la que lo rompió.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo¿no crees? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Desde que nos conocimos, quiero decir. – dijo ella. – cinco años, más o menos¿no es así? -

- Sí… pareciera que fue ayer… el tiempo pasa volando… -

_**FLASHBACK**_

Vemos a Howler cinco años atrás, a la edad de 21, cuando aún era parte del equipo Star Wolf. Sus compañeros en ese entonces, Wolf, Leon y Pigma (NDA: En Star Fox Assault no especificaron cuando botaron a Pigma del equipo Star Wolf, así que aquí estoy asumiendo que aún no lo han hecho) se encontraban cada uno en lo suyo, en su escondite en Sargasso. No era que se llevara muy bien con ellos, a excepción de su hermano mayor.

Howler se encontraba revisando sus cosas, en eso notó que estaba algo escaso de repuestos para las naves, ya que él era quien se encargaba de la mayor parte del mantenimiento. Fue a ver en una caja y vio que no había mucho dinero en ella. Volteó a ver a Pigma, que contaba sus fajos de billetes y sonreía de manera muy avariciosa. Se sintió algo tentado a pedirle algo prestado, pero algo dentro de él, mezcla de orgullo y desprecio por el codicioso cerdo le impidió decir nada. Sin decir nada, se encaminó hacia el hangar para coger su nave.

- ¿A dónde vas? –lo detuvo Pigma al verlo saliendo.

- Por ahí. – fue la fría respuesta del lobo.

- ¿Por ahí dónde? – volvió a preguntar el cerdo.

- No te importa, tengo cosas qué hacer. – dijo Howler. – Apártate de mi camino. -

- ¿Y qué si no quiero? –

- Te lo advierto, no me provoques. – dijo Howler. – Sabes bien que en cuanto lo quiera, puedo hundirte así. – Chasqueó los dedos.

- Hmm… - Pigma masculló maldiciones hacia Howler entre dientes, pero aún así se apartó, no sin antes decirle. – No entiendo el por qué Wolf te trajo al equipo. –

- Supongo que será cosa de familia. – dijo Howler, sin voltear ni detenerse, abordó su Wolfen y se fue.

Después de volar varias horas sin rumbo, aterrizó en el planeta Fortuna para explorar un poco, a ver si encontraba algo que valiera la pena. Su búsqueda no duró mucho, ya que descubrió actividad en una base militar abandonada. Al acercarse un poco, pudo ver que se trataba de un grupo de piratas espaciales que se encontraban descargando su botín.

- Vamos inútiles. – exclamaba uno de ellos, aparentemente el líder del grupo, quienes llevaban un contenedor blindando del tamaño de un monitor de computadora (uno tradicional, en otras palabras). – Llévenlo con cuidado, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo con lo que nos costó obtenerlo. –

Howler decidió observar un poco, hasta que el área estuviera despejada. Lo que fuera que llevaran ahí dentro, debía valer mucho, y eso solamente significaba una cosa: Tenía que conseguirlo. Sin meditarlo mucho, se dirigió a la base en cuanto la zona estuvo despejada.

Se metió por una ventana rota, y con mucho cuidado exploró el lugar. Desde un nivel superior vio que los sujetos llevaban el contenedor y lo encerraban en una caja fuerte, murmuraban algo que no entendió, y después se fueron. Cuando la habitación estuvo despejada, Howler saltó hacia abajo, y discretamente caminó hacia la caja fuerte. Se extrañó que no hubiera vigilancia alrededor de la caja fuerte. En vista de las circunstancias, Howler sacó su pistola, y sin hacer mucho ruido, fundió la cerradura con un láser térmico. Tardó un poco, pero una vez que terminó, abrió la caja y sacó el contenedor.

- Ahora,… veamos qué hay aquí… - dijo abriéndolo. – Wow,… vaya que hoy me saqué la lotería. –

El contenedor estaba lleno de diamantes solarianos, gemas muy valiosas en toda la galaxia, mucho más que el oro, o el platino, y dentro de ese contenedor había al menos unos 50 millones de dólares espaciales en ellas. Sin meditarlo mucho, Howler volvió a cerrarlo, y cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie alrededor, se dispuso a irse con su botín.

- ¡Oye! – gritaron de repente a sus espaldas, Howler se detuvo, primero creyendo que lo habían descubierto, su primera reacción fue voltearse y sacar su arma, pero no vio a nadie. - ¡Por aquí! –

Howler miró hacia donde venía la voz, y vio, encerrada en una celda con barrotes de energía, a una joven loba, quien más sino, era Cerina a la edad de 17 años.

- Oye, tú no estás con esos sujetos¿verdad? -

- ¿Quién quiere saberlo? – respondió él.

- Escucha, esos piratas me secuestraron, y los diamantes que llevas ahí son el pago por mi rescate, pero de todas maneras planean deshacerse de mí. – dijo ella.

- ¿Y qué con eso? – dijo Howler.

- Ayúdame, y conseguiré que te los den como recompensa. Mi padre tiene influencia en las fuerzas militares solarianas, podrían pagarte lo que quieras. –

- ¿Por qué debería? No soy exactamente un héroe que rescata mujeres en apuros. –

- Por favor, haré lo que sea, te aseguro que no lo lamentarás… -

- Hmm… - Howler dudaba, pero algo dentro de él le hizo tomar una decisión. – Échate para atrás. – dijo apuntando su arma hacia la cerradura de la celda.

¡BANG! De un tiro voló la cerradura, y las barras desaparecieron. Sin más, guardó el arma, con una mano sujetó el contenedor con los diamantes y con la otra agarró a Cerina del brazo.

- Vamonos antes que vengan esos sujetos. – dijo antes de salir corriendo con ella agarrada.

- Demasiado tarde. – No habían caminado ni 2 metros cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente rodeados, todos con sus armas apuntándoles.

- Miren que tenemos aquí, nuestro trofeo se salió de su jaula, y un lobato entrometido vino a robarse nuestro tesoro, solo para entregárnoslo en bandeja de plata. -

- Ni sueñen. - dijo Howler. – Ya saben lo que dicen, ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón. –

- No quieras hacerte el gracioso. Entrégalo, y terminaremos contigo rápida en indoloramente. –

- Hmm… - Howler lentamente puso el contenedor en el suelo, mientras murmuraba. – Hagas lo que hagas, no te apartes de mí. Cierra los ojos y aguanta la respiración. –

La loba no estaba segura de qué estuviera planeando, pero decidió hacer caso. Howler aparentemente les iba a entregar los diamantes, pero antes de que hicieran nada, cogió una bomba de humo de su cinturón de utilidades, la arrojó, y en cuanto estalló, sin más, cogió el contenedor y a Cerina y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de allí, mientras todos los piratas tosían.

Afortunadamente para Howler, el grupo de los piratas no era tan grande como hubiera esperado, y antes de darse cuenta había logrado salir de la base, sin detenerse, ambos lobos corrieron hacia la Wolfen.

- Oye… esa nave… ¿acaso eres un…? –

- No discutas y vamos. – dijo él, jalándola para que lo siguiera, antes de que los alcanzaran.

Howler se subió a la Wolfen y se preparó para despegar. Cerina estaba dudando, y aún no entraba.

- ¿Qué estás esperando, una invitación? – dijo él, impaciente.

- Oye… ¿no tienes otro asiento en tu nave? -

- No es momento de decir eso, mejor súbete antes que cambie de parecer sobre rescatarte. –

La loba no estaba muy segura, pero después pensó que tendría que aguantarlo si quería salir con vida de ese lugar, así que sin más, se metió y como no tuvo opción, se sentó en las piernas de Howler, quien de inmediato cerró la cabina justo a tiempo ya que empezaron a dispararles, por suerte el blindaje de la Wolfen resistió los disparos, y lograron despegar y huir lejos del planeta sin problemas.

- Uff… por poco... – suspiró aliviada Cerina. – Oye… si no es mucha molestia… ¿me podrías llevar a casa? -

- Supongo que no hay problema. – dijo Howler fríamente. - ¿En dónde? -

- En el planeta Solaria. –

- De acuerdo, te llevaré de inmediato. – dijo Howler, de inmediato activó los propulsores de la nave y se perdió en el infinito.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

- Yo no era exactamente el señor amabilidad en ese entonces¿verdad? – preguntó Howler, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Quizás no, aunque… tenías un encanto de chico malo bastante interesante. – murmuró Cerina, pero aún así Howler la oyó.

- Hmm, como no. – dijo él, medio sonrojado.

- Lo digo en serio. – respondió ella. – Aunque… podía ver que no eras tan malo como querías aparentar. –

- Bueno,… creo que en eso sí tienes razón. –

_**FLASHBACK**_

Luego de un par de horas de vuelo, la Wolfen finalmente llegó a su destino. La nave aterrizó en las afueras de la ciudad para evitar causar alboroto, y de inmediato ambos se bajaron.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? A mi padre le agradará saber que me salvaste. –

- Si se enteran de que un miembro del equipo Star Wolf anda por aquí, habrá problemas. – dijo él. – Tomaré los diamantes y me iré, quizás con eso pueda salir del agujero donde estoy ahora. -

- Oye, si quieres, puedo convencer a mi padre de que te consiga un trabajo. – dijo él, preparándose para marcharse. – Eres un buen piloto, la milicia solariana podría usarte tal vez. –

- ¿Quién querría un criminal como yo? No tiene caso, tengo que volver a donde pertenezco… nadie me aceptaría jamás… – su voz sonaba algo triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Oye, no parece que estés muy feliz de tener que volver con tu equipo. –

- Yo… no tengo otro lugar a donde ir… a donde quiera que voy… todos me rechazan… Siempre ha sido así… -

- Escucha, cuando mi padre sepa lo que hiciste por mí, te aseguro que te recompensará muy bien, sin importar lo que hayas hecho en el pasado. –

- … No lo sé… he estado mucho tiempo en este camino, no sé si podría salir. –

- Nunca es tarde para cambiar… siempre que estés dispuesto a hacerlo… -

Howler guardó silencio, se puso a pensar en lo que ella le dijo. Era casi como si ella estuviera viendo dentro de él, eso era precisamente lo que él estaba sintiendo. Por mucho tiempo, había tenido que aguantarse a sus "compañeros" en el equipo Star Wolf, ya que ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Wolf, demostraban ningún aprecio o respeto por él. Incluso aunque en más de una ocasión les hubiera salvado el pellejo, lo único que hacían a cambio era intentar sacarlo de circulación. En el fondo, el quería dejar atrás todo eso, hacer algo diferente con su vida, algo bueno, cambiar… mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

- Hmm… realmente no lo sé… -

- Bueno, no puedo decirte qué hacer, pero piénsalo. – dijo Cerina, con una sonrisa. – Por cierto, creo que no me has dicho como te llamas. –

- … Howler. Howler O'Donnell. –

- Bien, Howler, muchas gracias por salvarme. Si cambias de parecer, siempre serás bienvenido aquí. – dijo ella antes de dar media vuelta e irse deprisa a la ciudad.

Mientras se alejaba, Howler notó que algo se le cayó, pero no se detuvo a recogerlo, Howler lo tomó, e intentó entregárselo, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos y no lo oyó. Mirando detenidamente, Howler vio que se trataba de un medallón plateado con forma de rostro de lobo, y en el reverso tenía escrito el nombre de Cerina Zinger. Howler volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte, y ya no la vio más. No teniendo más que hacer, abordó su Wolfen, y abandonó el planeta... aunque no sería por mucho tiempo.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Howler y Cerina salieron de sus recuerdos, Howler jugueteaba con su medallón al acordarse de cómo lo obtuvo. Cerina lo miró y sonrió.

- Y nunca te lo quitaste desde entonces¿verdad? – dijo ella.

- No. – dijo Howler. – Dime,… lo dejaste caer a propósito¿no es verdad? –

- Quizás sí, quizás no. – respondió ella.

- En verdad… este medallón es muy importante para mí… me hace recordar lo que me dijiste aquella vez. Que nunca es tarde para cambiar. -

- Howler… -

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro, e inconscientemente se iban acercando poco a poco, hasta que…

- ¡Oigan, tortolitos, ya llegó la pizza, si no vienen nos comeremos sus pedazos! – los interrumpió Falco.

- ¿Eh? – Howler se salió del trance y corrió a sentarse. - ¡Oye, ni se te ocurra! -

- Ahh, tan bien que íbamos. – suspiró Cerina. – En fin, tal vez para la próxima. – Se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar con los demás. -

El resto de la noche transcurrió normalmente, todos se la pasaron comiendo, bebiendo y charlando hasta que finalmente el cansancio los venció. Cerina regresó a su casa, no sin que Howler la acompañara antes de volver con el resto del equipo al Great Fox.

- Bueno,… creo que aquí nos despedimos… por ahora. – dijo Howler.

- Cielos… siempre pasamos tan poco tiempo juntos… - suspiró Cerina algo melancólica.

- Lo sé, mi trabajo no tiene horario, pero,… es todo lo que sé hacer. –

- Al menos pudimos divertirnos, y me dio mucho gusto conocer al equipo Star Fox. Dime, cuando hayas terminado con esto… ¿podremos pasar un rato, solos tú y yo? –

- Hmm… si sigo vivo para entonces, jajajaja. – dijo bromeando.

- No juegues. – dijo ella, tratando de contener su risa. – Bueno,… cuídate. –

- Tú también. – Un beso en la mejilla y finalmente se separaron, Howler se dirigió al puerto espacial para reunirse con los demás ya que partirían de regreso a Corneria en la mañana. Cerina, aún después de entrar a la casa, se quedó mirándolo por la ventana, hasta que no pudo verlo más.

- Regresa pronto… - murmuró.

_Esta historia continuará…_

_/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

Notas del autor.

No sé cuanto me tardé en terminar, pero creo que valió la pena, en especial luego de haberme quedado estancado todos estos días. Bueno, supuestamente no iba a haber acción en este capítulo, pero en mi opinión, los flashbacks no cuentan como "acción real" así que creo que está bien. Aparte, creo que ya era hora de que supieran como y por qué Howler abandonó al equipo Star Wolf. Sí, sí, ya sé, está un poco trillado, pero ni modo. Y en cuanto a las escenitas con Howler y Cerina, me van a tener que disculpar si fueron tan patéticas, pero no soy exactamente un experto en el romance, aparte de que como saben este fic no está orientado al romance tampoco.

Bien, ese fue el fin de esta intermisión, así que para el próximo capítulo volveremos al formato estándar de misión, pero descuiden, cada cinco o seis capítulos pondré otra intermisión para aliviar un poco las tensiones. Como avance, planeo dejar a Howler para el próximo capítulo un poco al margen de la historia principal (compensación por el capítulo 4), para darle espacio a alguien más, que no diré quien es, pero sí que no es otro personaje original mío, así que ya se podrán hacer a la idea. Me despido por ahora, no sin antes dar las gracias a **Dialirvi, vale-chan-1** y** Zilia K** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Y un agradecimiento aparte a mi amiga de Deviantart,** Lady-of-Link**, que me dejó un review por el capítulo 3. Lamento mucho tener tan poco tiempo para escribir que no pueda traducirlo al inglés . .


	8. Fortuna: Stung and Berserk

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

(NDA: Hay una pequeña aclaración que quiero hacer antes de empezar. La misión de este capítulo se desarrollará en el planeta Fortuna, pero para evitar que se confundan, es Fortuna de Star Fox Assault. Hay muchos quienes no saben que en Star Fox 64, debido a un error de traducción, llamaron Fortuna al planeta helado donde uno se enfrenta por primera vez al equipo Star Wolf, cuando en realidad ese es Fichina, mismo que aparece con su nombre correcto en Assault y Command. En Assault, Fortuna es un planeta aparte, cuyo ambiente es más propio de un bosque lluvioso, que será el que voy a utilizar aquí. Aclarado todo, comencemos)

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Comando Central de Corneria…_

Es de noche, y en una de las oficinas del comando central, un oficial canino del ejército corneriano se encuentra hablando con una chica, que no se distingue bien por la escasa iluminación.

- Más te vale que sepas lo que haces. – decía el oficial. – Te pagué mucho por tus servicios, espero que lo valgas. –

- Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. – replicó la chica, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras.

- Y lo más importante, no quiero que nadie sepa que te contraté. – dijo. – El General Pepper no puede saber que estoy trabajando a sus espaldas. –

- No se preocupe. Siempre cumplo con mi trabajo, cueste lo que cueste. –

- Eso espero. –

La chica salió de la oficina, y el oficial se reclinó en la silla.

- Uff, en verdad cobra mucho por sus servicios, pero aún así, esa cazarrecompensas está entre las mejores de la galaxia. Será mejor que no me falle. –

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el Great Fox…_

Con su visita al planeta Solaria, el equipo Star Fox tuvo un merecido, relativamente corto, pero refrescante descanso, y ahora están listos para entrar de nuevo en acción. En este momento, todo el equipo se encuentra en el puente del Great Fox, y el General Pepper está a punto de asignarles su siguiente trabajo.

- En los últimos días hemos detectado actividad extraña en la antigua base militar de Fortuna. – decía el General. – Despachamos un equipo de reconocimiento, pero perdimos contacto con ellos durante varias horas. Hasta hace unos 20 minutos, los sobrevivientes lograron enviarnos una señal de auxilio, y nos dijeron que los guerreros Phantom los capturaron, y están construyendo una superarma en la base. Por desgracia, en este momento nuestra flota se encuentra dispersa intentando defender las bases en la frontera, y no podemos enviar a nadie. –

- Eso significa, que nos toca a nosotros ir a rescatarlos¿cierto? – dijo Fox.

- Efectivamente, Star Fox. Contamos con ustedes para rescatar a los supervivientes, y para detener su proyecto. General Pepper fuera. –

- Todos a sus puestos. – dijo Fox. – ROB, prepárate para saltar al hiperespacio, destino, Fortuna. –

- De inmediato. – respondió el robot mientras ingresaba las coordenadas, momentos después el Great Fox encendió los hiperaceleradores y saltó al hiperespacio.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión 7: Fortuna – Stung and Berserk**

_En la superficie del planeta Fortuna…_

El Great Fox ha aterrizado en una zona apartada del planeta Fortuna, y el equipo Star Fox se prepara para ir a rescatar a los soldados cornerianos cautivos. Por sugerencia de Peppy, decidieron abstenerse de utilizar las Arwings o Landmasters y han decidido asaltar la base atravesando la jungla para atacarlos por sorpresa. Este plan, como es obvio, no le ha venido muy bien a Falco, en parte por ser discreto, y en parte por tener que usar sus piernas y no su Arwing para variar.

En este momento, todos atraviesan la espesa jungla en camino a la base, todos llevan en la espalda mochilas con equipos de supervivencia, armas y municiones.

- Cielos¿por qué tenemos que ir por tierra? Yo podría acabarlos en un segundo desde el aire. – se quejaba el halcón.

- Falco, permíteme recordarte que nuestra prioridad en este momento es rescatar a los sobrevivientes. – dijo Fox, abriéndose paso entre la enredada vegetación que les dificultaba su avance.

- Ah, vamos, esto no es divertido. – seguía quejándose Falco, y por distraído con sus quejas, se tropezó con una raíz y se cayó de pico al suelo, enterrando la cara en un charco, en cuanto se incorporó, se limpió la cara y escupió el lodo que se le metió entre el pico. - ¡Puaj! Que asco. -

- Deberías mirar por donde caminas. – dijo Howler.

- Cállate. -

El equipo siguió avanzando, hasta que llegaron a un pantano, la única forma de cruzarlo era a través de unas piedras que formaban una especie de puente, pero no se veían nada estables.

- ¡Agh! Eso se ve asqueroso. – dijo Krystal.

- No hay opción, nos tomará mucho tiempo rodear ese pantano. – dijo Slippy.

- Ni modo. Con cuidado. – dijo Fox poniendo pie en la primera piedra, y avanzando con mucho cuidado. Al cerciorarse que podía aguantarlo, le hizo una seña a los otros para que lo siguieran, uno a uno fueron cruzando.

Un momento después, ya habían cruzado Fox, Krystal y Howler. Falco y Slippy ya estaban a punto de llegar, pero de un momento a otro, algo salió del pantano y se posó sobre la piedra que Slippy iba a pisar, como era de esperarse, Slippy pisó la criatura y se echó un resbalón.

- ¡Aahhh, ayayay! -

- ¡Slippy! – exclamó Falco, viendo como el sapo se tambaleaba detrás de él intentando mantener el equilibrio. Falco lo agarró de la mano, intentando ayudarlo, pero al evitar que Slippy se cayera, dio un paso en falso y terminó siendo él quien se cayó al pantano. Creo que no hace falta decir como estaba cuando salió.

- Uhhh. – dijo Krystal. – Que desagradable. -

- ¡Slippy, mira lo que hiciste! – protestó el halcón saliéndose del pantano.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó el sapo.

- ¡Se acabó, volveré a la nave, les guste o no! – exclamó Falco indignado, alejándose.

- Falco, espera, no deberías... -

- ¡No me hables! Haré esto a mi manera. -

- Falco, lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que... -

- No me importa, ya te dije que... ¡aaaaahhhhh! – el halcón dio un paso en falso, y a los pocos segundos se oyó un ¡SPLASH! Sonido obvio de que Falco cayó en agua, todos fueron a ver, Falco se había rodado por una caída ligera, hacia un río, que afortunadamente, aunque lo bastante profundo para amortiguar su caída, no tenía tanta fuerza como para arrastrarlo. El lado positivo fue que al caer en agua, esta le removió toda la suciedad del pantano.

- Eso era lo que quería decirte, que por ahí estaba el río. – explicó Slippy. – Bueno, mira el lado amable, al menos quedaste limpio. -

- Muy gracioso¿serían tan amables de sacarme de aquí? – dijo Falco. – Esta agua está helada, y saben que odio el frío. -

Fox sacó de su mochila una cuerda y se la lanzó, entre todos ayudaron a Falco a subir de nuevo. El empapado pájaro se escurrió como pudo y una vez que terminó, pudieron continuar. Sin embargo, a distancia prudente, una silueta desconocida los estaba siguiendo. Por supuesto, ellos no tenían ni idea.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Un rato después..._

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la base donde se encontraban los guerreros Phantom, el equipo Star Fox se preparó para iniciar el asalto. Aparentemente habían tomado muy en cuenta sus fallas anteriores, y ahora habían fortificado las defensas de la base, no solo para evitar que entrara nadie, sino que también saliera. Si el solo hecho de entrar a ese lugar era difícil, escapar con vida lo sería aún más.

- Bueno, gran jefe, ya estamos aquí¿ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Falco.

- La base está muy bien defendida, no podremos entrar tan fácilmente. – dijo Fox.

- Tengo un esquema completo de la base. – dijo Slippy, viendo en una laptop el esquema. – Hay unos puertos de ventilación que podríamos usar para entrar, el problema será como vamos a salir después. -

- Yo entraré, ustedes quédense aquí, los llamaré si los necesito. – dijo Fox.

- Fox, espera. – dijo Howler, sacándose su guante y quitándose una especie de dispositivo de la muñeca. – Lleva esto, puede serte útil. –

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Fox.

- Es un dispositivo de camuflaje óptico, hasta ayer que pude repararlo. – dijo Howler. – Por si te metes en un apuro, úsalo para salir de ahí. La batería sólo durará 45 minutos cuando mucho, así que úsalo con cuidado. -

- Gracias. – Fox se lo colocó en la muñeca. – Bien equipo, ya saben qué hacer, cúbranme las espaldas mientras entro. -

Fox se separó de los demás, mientras ellos se disponían a crear una distracción para desviar la atención de los Guerreros Phantom. Se colocaron en posición para empezar a causarles problemas.

Howler se acercó primero para cerciorarse que la zona fuera segura, al verificar, le hizo una seña a los demás para que se acercaran. Los cuatro se ocultaron entre unos arbustos, examinando la situación.

- Bueno¿qué hacemos con ellos? – dijo Krystal. – Estoy abierta a sugerencias. -

- Disparémosles un poco, y luego salimos corriendo. – propuso Slippy.

- Ni hablar. – dijo Falco, cargando su rifle. – Eso no es divertido. -

- Pelear frente a frente no siempre es la mejor opción. – dijo Howler.

- ¿Quién te dijo que voy a ir frente a frente? – dijo el halcón, mientras le ajustaba el silenciador y la mira de francotirador al rifle, y se disponía a disparar. – Esos idiotas no sabrán qué les pasó. -

- ¡Falco, espera! – Howler intentó detenerlo, pero lo que hizo fue que saliera una bala perdida hacia el suelo, al bajarle bruscamente el rifle a Falco.

- ¡Oye, qué te pasa, lobato! -

- ¡Shhhh! – lo callaron todos, después Howler fue quien habló. – Cállate, que no sepan que estamos aquí. -

- ¿Escuchaste algo? – dijo uno de los soldados que custodiaban la puerta.

- ¿De qué hablas? -

Nuestros héroes se quedaron quietos, sin respirar siquiera, no podían hacer el más mínimo movimiento, de lo contrario los descubrirían. Pero tan mala estaba su suerte, que de repente el viento sopló un poco de polen de unas flores cercanas, y un poco de este fue a parar a la nariz de Krystal.

- Ah... ah... ah... ¡¡AAACHUUUUUUUUUU!! -

- Ahora sí lo oí. -

- Oh, no. – dijo Howler.

El estornudo de Krystal los puso en evidencia, de inmediato un grupo de soldados Phantom salió por ellos.

- Bueno,... vean el lado positivo, logramos atraer su atención. – dijo Krystal, bastante avergonzada de haber sido la culpable.

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? -

- Sí, sigamos con el primer plan de Slippy. – dijo Howler. - ¡Disparen y huyan! -

Sin pensarlo mucho, los cuatro sacaron sus armas y empezó un tremendo tiroteo. A pesar de contar con desventaja numérica, los miembros del equipo Star Fox se encontraban en mejor posición ya que el bosque hacía difícil que los soldados les acertaran los disparos. Cubriéndose detrás de árboles y rocas, nuestros héroes les arrojaban granadas, y ocasionalmente salían a repartir algunos disparos frente a frente antes de volver a ocultarse.

- Ojalá que Fox tenga mejor suerte que nosotros. – dijo Krystal.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Adentro de la base..._

Fox tenía algunos problemas para avanzar, ya que el ducto por donde iba se estaba haciendo más y más pequeño a medida que avanzaba, apenas sí tenía espacio para moverse.

- Ratas¿por qué los ductos de ventilación tienen que ser tan estrechos? – dijo el zorro al darse cuenta que ya no podía seguir. – Ni modo, creo que hasta aquí llegué. -

En vista de que no podía seguir avanzando por los ductos, el zorro pateó una de las entradas y se salió en un área de carga. Al escuchar voces, se escondió detrás de unas cajas, y esperó hasta que se fueran. Fox pensó que quizás fuera más sencillo encontrar a los sobrevivientes si tuviera a alguien que lo guiara por ese lugar, así que activó el dispositivo y al instante se desvaneció, solamente se podía ver una ligera distorsión a causa de su movimiento.

Momentos más tarde, efectivamente llegó a su destino, en una celda tenían encerrados a cinco soldados cornerianos, quienes a pesar de estar en esa situación no demostraban tener miedo, y mantenían sus esperanzas de salir con vida de ese lugar. La celda estaba siendo custodiada por un par de gorilones con cara de pocos amigos. Tomando ventaja del dispositivo, Fox discretamente se acercó a uno de ellos, y sin más, le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca.

- Hey¿qué te pasa? – preguntó molesto el soldado.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo el otro, sin entender a qué se refería.

Fox esperó otro poco, y le pegó otra vez.

- ¿Sigues con eso? – volvió a decir, se estaba enfadando. – Te lo advierto, no me provoques. -

- No sé de qué hablas. -

El plan de Fox estaba funcionando, y después de esperar un poco más, le volvió a dar otro golpe, y esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- Te lo dije, conmigo no se juega. – Y de inmediato, se lanzó contra su compañero, y ambos se agarraron a pelear en el acto, y en medio de golpes, forcejeos y demás, terminaron dejándose inconscientes mutuamente, y en cuanto lo hicieron, Fox desactivó el dispositivo, y registrando a uno le quitó la tarjeta de acceso para abrir la celda.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Fox a los soldados cornerianos.

- Fox McCloud, gracias al cielo, empezábamos a creer que no vendrían por nosotros. -

- Cualquiera es importante a su manera. – dijo Fox, de la mochila sacó algunas armas y se las entregó. – Tomen esto, podrían necesitarlas. -

- Seguro. – los soldados las tomaron, uno de ellos se acercó a Fox y le dijo. – Fox, en este disco se encuentran los planos de la superarma que están construyendo. En medio de la escaramuza se dañó un poco, esperemos que puedas arreglarlo. -

- Lo intentaré, gracias. – Fox guardó el disco. – Bueno, es hora de salir de aquí. -

Seguido por los soldados, Fox se apresuró a salir de la base, antes que los descubrieran. Sin demasiadas complicaciones lograron llegar a un hangar lleno de cazas Phantom. En cuanto se disponían a abrir las puertas y tomarlos para escapar, las entradas se abrieron y desde los niveles superiores cayeron una nada agradable cantidad de soldados Phantom, que de ninguna manera iban a permitir que huyeran. Esta vez, sin preguntas, empezaron a dispararles, Fox y los soldados tuvieron que cubrirse detrás de unos contenedores, que estaban llenos de combustible. Esto a Fox le dio una idea, sacando una granada de su mochila, se paró sobre uno de los contenedores en cuanto cesaron el fuego. Se disponían a disparar de nuevo, cuando Fox con voz estentórea anunció:

- ¡Que nadie se mueva! Un movimiento en falso y todos volaremos. – amenazó sosteniendo la granada sobre el contenedor, si la dejaba caer, volaría en pedazos todo lo que hubiera en la habitación.

Los soldados Phantom no se movieron, sabían que tenía razón, pero aún así no dejaron de apuntarle. Sin embargo, estaban tan pendientes de Fox, que los soldados cornerianos aprovecharon para descargarles una ráfaga de fuego rápido, misma que les dio suficiente tiempo para subirse a los cazas. Fox aprovechó la conmoción para correr hacia las puertas para abrirlas y que los soldados pudieran escapar. Esquivando los disparos consiguió llegar hasta las puertas del hangar, los motores de los cazas rugieron y se alejaron de la base a toda velocidad. En la confusión, Fox se aprovechó de salirse de la base, los soldados Phantom intentaron ir tras él, pero lo perdieron de vista al salir.

- Registren toda el área, no puede haberse ido muy lejos. – ordenó el líder, los soldados obedecieron y se dispersaron, sin saber que Fox estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban, se había desvanecido con el dispositivo. Habiendo terminado con eso, Fox se dirigió a reunirse con los demás.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el exterior..._

Los demás miembros del equipo Star Fox se encontraban defendiéndose como podían de los ataques enemigos, pero desde hacía rato los habían atrincherado al borde de una zanja, de al menos unos 80 metros de profundidad, y no tenían escapatoria. A mitad del tiroteo, arriesgando su propia existencia, Falco salió de su escondite saltó entre la línea de fuego y lanzó unas bombas a los soldados Phantom que los rodeaban, que al intentar cubrirse bajaron la guardia y los demás pudieron derribarlos con sus disparos, pero por más que intentaban, no lograban librarse de una buena vez de ellos, ya estaban hasta el borde, si retrocedían un paso más, caerían.

- Eso es todo, fue un placer conocerlos. – dijo Slippy, ya resignándose.

- No me digas que ya te diste por vencido. – dijo Howler.

- Si me hubieran dejado traer mi Arwing esto no hubiera pasado. – dijo Falco.

- Muy tarde para eso ahora, Falco. – dijo Krystal.

Los soldados Phantom ya los tenían en el borde de la zanja. Los miembros de Star Fox los miraron desafiantemente, sin mostrar temor alguno (excepto Slippy, que estaba temblando), pero en ese instante, un misil cayó sobre los soldados distrayendo su atención, y de repente, varios de ellos comenzaron a actuar como si los estuvieran golpeando, algunos por la irritación comenzaron a dispararse y terminaron matándose entre sí.

- Ahora no me ven... y ahora sí. – era Fox, apareciendo nuevamente ante el resto de sus compañeros.

- Vaya, veo que el dispositivo sí te sirvió de algo. – dijo Howler.

- Sí, es una lástima que dure tan poco tiempo. – dijo Fox mirándolo.

- ¿Rescataste a los soldados? – preguntó Krystal.

- Sí, creo que ya podemos marcharnos. – dijo Fox.

- Ah, vamos¿por qué no les damos a estos idiotas un escarmiento antes de irnos? – dijo Falco.

- Ya veremos quien le da un escarmiento a quién. – oyeron la voz de alguien, al voltearse, vieron a un soldado Phantom sobre la copa de un árbol, y cargaba un contenedor muy extraño. – Veamos qué hacen con esto. -

De inmediato, abrió el contenedor, y de él, salió un enorme enjambre de insectos, parecidos a avispas, pero casi de la mitad del tamaño de libélulas y de color rojo.

- ¡Al suelo! – gritó Fox cuando ya los insectos se les venían encima.

- Pensándolo bien, mejor larguémonos de aquí. – dijo Falco, parándose y empezando a correr, los demás de inmediato lo siguieron.

El equipo salió corriendo a toda velocidad de regreso al Great Fox. Para empeorar el asunto, no solo los insectos los estaban persiguiendo, sino que además más soldados Phantom que estaban dispersos por el área se sumaron a la persecución, y alborotaban aún más a los insectos para que fueran por ellos.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la nave, pero Krystal que iba detrás, por voltearse a mirar atrás, no vio una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y se cayó. Unos cuantos de los insectos la alcanzaron y se abalanzaron sobre ella de inmediato.

- ¡¡Aaaaahhh!! – la zorra gritó de dolor al sentir los aguijones de los insectos, mientras se ponía a agitar los brazos intentando espantarlos.

- ¡¡Krystal!! – Fox escuchó el grito de Krystal y de inmediato regresó por ella, Falco fue con él mientras los demás continuaban corriendo hacia la nave.

El zorro ayudó a su compañera a levantarse, la cual por alguna razón se sentía bastante extraña, Falco sacó un lanzallamas y empezó a matar a los insectos que se acercaban para evitar que picaran a alguien más, y viendo que ya venían los soldados Phantom, arrojó una granada y huyó.

- ¡¡Falco, date prisa!! – gritó Fox desde la puerta del Great Fox, mientras activaba los controles para cerrarla.

- ¡¡Allá voy!! – exclamó el halcón, no sin voltearse una última vez para mandarle a los soldados unos cuantos disparos más, antes de zambullirse justo cuando la puerta se cerraba, los soldados Phantom se estrellaron con ella e intentaron inútilmente abrirla con golpes y disparos.

- Falco, lleva a Krystal a la enfermería. – dijo Fox, entregándosela a Falco, el halcón asintió y se la llevó a la enfermería mientras Fox se dirigió hacia el puente. Corrió hacia su silla y ajustándose el cinturón ordenó. - ¡ROB, sácanos de aquí! -

- Ignición. -

Los motores del Great Fox se encendieron y la nave despegó de inmediato, mientras los guerreros Phantom soltaban torrentes de maldiciones al ver que se les escaparon. De inmediato volvieron a su base, ignorando completamente que alguien los estaba observando.

- Bien... ya se fueron, ahora, es momento de empezar a trabajar. Así que esos son los famosos guerreros Phantom¿eh? Esto va a ser muy interesante. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Un rato después, en la enfermería del Great Fox..._

Krystal yacía en una camilla, todos, menos Howler, se encontraban alrededor de ella, mientras ROB la examinaba, después de que esos insectos la habían picado, tenían que actuar rápido antes que le pasara algo. La zorra se sentía mareada y estaba temblando, aparte que las picaduras le habían dejado enormes hinchazones.

- Y bien¿encontraste algo? – preguntó Fox.

- Negativo. – respondió ROB. – No está en mi base de datos el tipo de insecto que la picó. -

En ese instante entró Howler a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Ya saben qué fue? – preguntó el lobo.

- No, nada. – respondió Fox. – No sabemos qué clase de insecto la picó. -

- Hmm... – Howler en ese momento miró las picaduras, que por la conmoción no se había fijado antes. – Oye, Krystal... ¿te sientes mareada? -

- Sí... – respondió Krystal, con voz casi inaudible. – Siento... que todo me da vueltas... -

- Y... ¿tienes frío? -

- Sí... ¿cómo supiste? -

Howler se llevó la mano a la barbilla, y se puso a cavilar por un momento.

- Howler¿sabes algo? – preguntó Fox.

- Hmm... – el lobo no respondió de inmediato, pero después de un momento, chasqueó los dedos y dijo. – Por supuesto, ahora lo recuerdo. -

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decirles nada, ya que en ese instante, recibieron una transmisión, y todos, excepto por supuesto Krystal, tuvieron que ir al puente.

- Equipo Star Fox¿están ahí? – era un oficial del ejército corneriano.

- Aquí el equipo Star Fox¿qué sucede? -

- Recibimos su comunicado, estamos listos para detener la construcción de la superarma, pero esperábamos contar con su ayuda. -

- Cielos... – Ahora Fox estaba en un dilema, lo llamaban para ir a combatir, pero le preocupaba dejar a Krystal así como estaba.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el oficial.

- No, no es nada, iremos de inmediato. – dijo Fox. – Cambio y fuera. -

- Fox¿pero qué vamos a hacer con Krystal? – preguntó Slippy.

- No podemos dejarla así, la picadura de ese insecto es muy peligrosa. – dijo Howler.

- Lo sé, pero tenemos que ir a combatir. – dijo Fox. – Después pensaremos en algo para ayudar a Krystal. -

- Eso era lo que quería decirte. – dijo Howler. – Con razón la picadura de esos insectos se me hacía familiar. Son insectos varilianos, una plaga de esos atacó Solaria hace un par de años. –

- ¿Son venenosos? – preguntó Slippy.

- Sí, pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa. – dijo Howler. – El veneno que te inyectan ataca tus centros nerviosos, provocando que tengas alucinaciones y empieces a portarte de manera muy agresiva en cuestión de horas, lo que eventualmente lleva al agotamiento y... -

- ¿Y¿Después de eso qué? – preguntó Fox.

- Bueno... en uno o dos días, podrías hasta sufrir un colapso nervioso. -

- Eso no suena nada bien. – dijo Peppy.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Fox.

- Los médicos en Solaria desarrollaron un antídoto para la picadura de ese insecto. No sé cuanto tiempo tengamos, pero si me doy prisa, tal vez pueda traerlo antes que sea muy tarde. –

- Está bien, cuento contigo. – dijo Fox. – Ve a Solaria y trata de regresar con ese antídoto lo más pronto posible. Slippy, Falco, nosotros iremos de vuelta a Fortuna. -

- Entendido. – dijo Slippy.

- Por fin, algo de acción. – dijo Falco.

- Peppy, hasta que Howler vuelva, cuida a Krystal. – dijo Fox.

- Así lo haré. – respondió el conejo.

- Bien, equipo, en marcha. -

Los cuatro chicos salieron hacia el hangar de la nave, tomaron sus Arwings y se pusieron en marcha. Howler se separó de la formación al salir y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Solaria por el antídoto, mientras Fox y los otros regresaron a Fortuna para reunirse con la flota corneriana.

Mientras, en el Great Fox, Peppy se fue a la enfermería. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que amarrar a Krystal a su camilla, por precaución luego de lo que Howler dijo.

- Lamento mucho hacer esto, Krystal, pero es por tu propio bien. – dijo el conejo.

- No te preocupes... lo entiendo... – dijo Krystal.

- Intenta dormir un poco, tal vez eso ayude. – le aconsejó Peppy antes de salirse de la enfermería. La zorra decidió hacer caso, así que cerró los ojos, aunque claro está que no iba a tener dulces sueños.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_De regreso en Fortuna..._

En la base enemiga, los guerreros Phantom seguían con la construcción de su superarma, sin saber que los estaban observando.

- Impresionante... ¿y se supone que esa es solo una parte de su superarma? No quiero ni pensar lo que será cuando la terminen. -

De repente, las alarmas de la base empezaron a sonar.

- Alerta, alerta, la flota corneriana se aproxima a la base. – dijeron por los altoparlantes.

- Malditos, los idiotas del equipo Star Fox volvieron con refuerzos. ¡Todos a sus puestos de combate, ahora! –

Todos los soldados dejaron lo que hacían y se prepararon para combatir, en cuanto salieron, cayó del techo una cierta felina muy conocida por todos nosotros, y en particular por Falco, Katt Monroe.

- Oh, sí, cuando vean esto me van a pagar muy bien. – dijo, metiéndose en una de las computadoras, y descargando la información a un disco. – Por otro lado... no creo que les moleste si guardo una copia para mí. -

La gata miró maliciosamente, y en cuanto terminó de descargar la información, sacó otro disco y la volvió a copiar.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Afuera..._

La flota corneriana y las tres Arwings se aproximan a la base, listos para atacar.

- Atención, guerreros Phantom. – anunciaron desde la nave insignia de la flota. – Los tenemos rodeados, entréguense de inmediato. -

- ¿Quién dice? – exclamaron desde la base. - ¡¡Vayan por ellos, aplástenlos!! -

Las naves enemigas empezaron a salir de la base, era obvio que no iban a entregarse así como así.

- En verdad que son bastante tercos. Desplieguen a nuestros cazas. -

Los cazas cornerianos salieron, de inmediato comenzó la batalla.

- Vamos a darles su merecido. – dijo Falco, tronándose los nudillos. - ¡Muy bien, quién quiere ser el primero! -

El halcón avanzó entre las filas enemigas, derribando uno tras otro a los cazas, casi sin dejar que ninguno de los demás pudiera hacer algo.

- ¡Oye, deja algo para nosotros! – exclamó Slippy.

- ¿Notaste los que vienen por detrás de ti? – dijo Falco.

- ¡Aahh, esta vez no! – exclamó Slippy dando la vuelta y colocándose detrás de las naves que lo perseguían para derribarlas.

De la base enemiga salieron varias torretas y lanzamisiles, que inmediatamente abrieron fuego contra la flota corneriana.

- ¡Todos los cazas, maniobras evasivas! – ordenaron desde la nave insignia. - ¡Escudos a toda potencia! -

Los misiles impactaron en la nave insignia, causando daños importantes, pero lograron mantenerse estables y contraatacar. Aprovechando la distracción, Fox avanzó hacia la base, esquivando los proyectiles mientras recargaba los lásers, al acercarse lo suficiente, destruyó las torretas y los lanzamisiles. Varios cazas se lanzaron a perseguirlo, el zorro activó los propulsores para escaparse.

- ¡Derríbenlo, no lo dejen escapar! -

- Veamos si pueden. – dijo Fox, zigzagueando para evitar los disparos.

Los cazas Phantom disparaban ráfagas de fuego rápido contra el Arwing de Fox, pero entre evasiones y barrell rolls no lograron acertar ninguno. Fox vio otro pequeño grupo de cazas que se le acercaba por el frente, en cuanto estuvo a la distancia correcta, frenó y ejecutó un U-Turn inesperado, con lo que ambos grupos de cazas se destruyeron a disparos, o bien por el choque, quedando pronto un montón de chatarra ardiendo en llamas.

- Espero que Howler no tarde mucho, me preocupa Krystal. -

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto, en el Great Fox..._

Habían transcurrido unas tres o cuatro horas. Peppy aún seguía sentado en su puesto en el puente, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer mientras esperaba que Howler volviera con el antídoto para Krystal, y con los demás en Fortuna junto con la flota corneriana, las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas y aburridas en la nave, o al menos eso parecía. El viejo conejo caminó hacia uno de los paneles de vigilancia del Great Fox, y activó la cámara de la enfermería. Desde ahí pudo ver que Krystal se había despertado, y que los síntomas ya empezaban a manifestarse, la zorra estaba sacudiéndose sobre su camilla, forcejeando, gritando y pataleando mientras trataba de soltarse.

- Ah, cielos, parece que ya empezó. – dijo Peppy, apagando la cámara. – Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que pueda hacer por el momento, será mejor administrarle un calmante. ROB, vigila el puente, yo volveré enseguida. -

- Entendido. -

Peppy fue sin prisa hacia la enfermería, abrió la puerta y sin fijarse mucho, caminó hacia el estante donde estaban las medicinas, cogió una jeringa y una botellita de calmante, y se dispuso a inyectar a Krystal.

- Krystal, créeme, con esto te sentirás... – En eso miró hacia la camilla, y vio que las ataduras estaban sueltas, y Krystal no estaba allí. - ¿Krystal? -

- ¡¡Graaahhhhhhhhhhh!! -

¡SLAM! El conejo recibió un tremendo golpe de una bandeja metálica en la cabeza, que lo aturdió por un momento, cuando se dio cuenta de qué había pasado, miró, y frente a él, se encontraba la responsable, quien más sino, Krystal, que se había liberado de la camilla. La zorra estaba bastante pálida, respiraba a grandes bocanadas y sus ojos estaban desorbitados y habían perdido su brillo característico, lo curioso era que no se veía cansada ni mucho menos.

- Oh, no. – dijo el conejo mientras se ponía de pie, poniendo las manos al frente y retrocediendo lentamente intentó calmar a Krystal. – Krystal... tranquilízate... no sabes lo que haces... -

La zorra no dijo ni una palabra, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima. Peppy por su parte intentaba pensar en como iba a encargarse de ella. En el pasado le había tocado lidiar con mujeres agresivas fuera de control, pero ella era una historia totalmente diferente.

- Vamos... calmada... eso es... – dijo tomando del suelo la jeringa con el calmante, que se le había caído cuando lo golpeó, pero la zorra inmediatamente le adivinó la intención, y lanzando un grito se abalanzó sobre él, y lo puso contra la pared, ambos empezaron a forcejear, mientras Krystal intentaba quitarle a Peppy la jeringa. En casos como este la edad y la experiencia no le servían de mucho, considerando que Krystal era mucho más joven y más fuerte que él, tenía que defenderse, pero sin lastimarla. Claro que ella no tenía las mismas intenciones.

Krystal le apretó la muñeca con fuerza, obligándolo a soltar la jeringa, rápidamente la agarró y trató de clavársela en el cuello, el conejo afortunadamente reaccionó rápido y apartó su cabeza antes que se la clavara, y haciendo un esfuerzo, la empujó para quitársela de encima, la zorra voló y cayó en una mesa llena de medicamentos, pero apenas se puso de pie salió corriendo dando gritos fuera de la enfermería. Un segundo después, Peppy se puso de pie, después de sobarse un poco las costillas, fue tras ella.

Algo tambaleante, la zorra fue hacia el puente, como no habían puesto el seguro la puerta se abrió en cuanto ella se acercó, y sin más comenzó a causar estragos.

- Alto. No puedes... – Pero antes de que ROB pudiera hacer algo, la zorra le arrancó unos cables, y se fue apagando, igual que su voz. - ... hacer... eso... -

ROB se desparramó en el suelo, mientras Krystal continuaba causando corto en los paneles de control del puente, en ese momento llegó Peppy, que de inmediato trató de ponerla bajo control.

- ¡Detente, estás destruyendo todo! – exclamó sujetándola antes de que descargara otro golpe sobre los controles, pero Krystal estaba completamente fuera de control, y de un empujón lo mandó a volar. Peppy se puso de pie y trató de detenerla nuevamente, solo para que Krystal lo mandara a volar nuevamente con una llave de judo. – De acuerdo... esto será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé. – dijo después de volverse a levantar.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_De regreso en Fortuna..._

La flota corneriana y el equipo Star Fox aún continuaban con el ataque, que se había prolongado mucho más de lo esperado, los cazas daban vueltas en todas direcciones mientras esquivaban los disparos y contraatacaban, mientras los acorazados atacaban con todo hacia las defensas de la base. En medio de tantos disparos y explosiones, el equipo Star Fox se había olvidado de cuál era su prioridad, detener la construcción de la superarma.

- Comandante, los cornerianos han traspasado la segunda línea de defensa. – dijo uno de los soldados a su comandante.

- Prepárense para disparar nuestra superarma. -

- Pero señor, aún no está lista para... -

- ¡Silencio! Yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí. Vamos a volar a esos idiotas de un solo tiro. -

- Sí, señor. -

De inmediato el soldado salió de la sala, y mandó el aviso para que prepararan la superarma.

Afuera, mientras tanto, Fox y los otros seguían combatiendo ferozmente, pero no era que les estuviera yendo muy bien. Los cazas a los que se enfrentaban eran versiones mejoradas de los que habían combatido antes, más rápidos, más resistentes y con mejor armamento.

- ¿Es idea mía, o son más difíciles de matar que la última vez? – dijo Falco.

- No creo que te equivoques. – dijo Fox, mientras esquivaba una ráfaga de fuego rápido y lanzaba una bomba para destruir a los cazas enfrente.

- Este juego ya no es divertido. – dijo Slippy.

En medio de la conmoción, varios cazas se fueron detrás de Falco que estaba muy ocupado derribando torretas como para prestarles atención, y antes de darse cuenta ya lo tenían en la mira.

- ¡Falco, detrás de ti! – exclamó Slippy, pero el halcón en su terquedad no quiso prestarle atención, los cazas empezaron a dispararles una especie de cartuchos, uno de ellos se prendió de uno de los motores, y empezó a soltar descargas electrostáticas en el Arwing de Falco.

- ¡Qué demonios! – Por más que apretaba los gatillos, el Arwing de Falco no disparaba. Al parecer esas descargas habían desajustado sus cañones láser, impidiéndole disparar. – Cuerda de tramposos, les conviene porque así no los puedo matar. -

- Jajaja¿y qué harás ahora, pajarraco? -

- Creo que no te gustaría saberlo. -

Tratando de ganar tiempo mientras sus armas volvían a estar en línea, Falco se lanzó entre los cazas evitando los disparos, e intentando provocar que se derribaran entre sí, pero pronto descubrieron su estratagema, y empezaron a dispararle por atrás.

- Mis cañones aún siguen atascados. – dijo Falco, aún apretando los gatillos. – Y ya no tengo bombas, que fastidio. -

Falco zigzagueaba intentando evitar que lo pusieran en la mira, tratando de que se le ocurriera qué hacer con ellos, pero antes de hacer algo, una ráfaga de disparos derribaron a los cazas que perseguían a Falco, para sorpresa no solo de él, sino de Slippy y Fox.

- ¿Quién mandó esos disparos? – dijo Fox mirando a todos lados.

- Ni idea. – dijo Slippy.

- ¿Mucho para ustedes, chicos? – escucharon una voz femenina, bastante coqueta. - Dejen algo para mí también¿no? -

- Aw. – Falco puso una cara muy grave al reconocer la voz, y más aún al ver acercándose la inconfundible nave de color rosa, la Cat's Paw. (NDA: Ese es el nombre de la nave de Katt) – Katt, debí suponerlo. -

- ¿Feliz de verme, Falco? – dijo Katt apareciendo en el monitor de Falco, guiñándole un ojo.

- Extasiado. – respondió Falco con desgano. - ¿Se puede saber quien demonios te invitó? -

- ¿Qué es eso? – replicó la felina. - ¿No nos vemos en mucho tiempo y así es como me saludas? -

- ¿Quieren dejar eso para otro momento? – los interrumpió Fox. – Luego de esto habrá mucho tiempo para que hablen en privado ustedes dos. Katt¿puedes ayudarnos a darles un alto a estos cretinos? -

- ¿Para qué crees que vine? – replicó la gata.

- Como si eso fuera. – dijo Falco. – Normalmente no apareces si no te están pagando por ello. -

- Ah, vamos. -

Después de un rato, los cañones de Falco volvieron a estar en línea, y feliz por eso, el halcón descargó su furia en los cazas enemigos, mientras intentaba aguantarse los comentarios de su "más que amiguita".

- ¡Fuera del camino, tontos! – exclamó mientras les mandaba un disparo recargado y los derribaba de un solo golpe.

- Hermoso, podría besarte por eso. – dijo Katt.

- Cállate. – fue la brusca respuesta de Falco, aunque en ese momento ella no podía ver que se sonrojó con el comentario.

Poco después, de la base empezaron a salir lo que parecían ser cañones de partículas eléctricas, pero más pequeños que los que usaron en la base de Katina. En pocos segundos se cargaron de energía y abrieron fuego contra la flota corneriana.

- ¡Comandante, cañones de partículas eléctricas! -

- ¡Activen los escudos! – exclamó el comandante. - ¡Todos los cazas, maniobras evasivas! -

Los cazas cornerianos comenzaron a maniobrar en todas direcciones fuera del alcance de los disparos, mientras los acorazados avanzaban intentando absorber los disparos. Esta vez, los cañones de partículas eléctricas eran versiones modificadas, que permitían disparos continuos y más rápidos, técnicamente más débiles que los que había en Katina, pero aún así capaces de causar algún daño y con mayor efectividad. Los escudos de los acorazados lograron resistir por un tiempo los disparos, pero como el ataque no cesaba, eventualmente comenzaban a ceder.

- Comandante, los escudos no resistirán mucho más, tenemos que contraatacar. -

- Solo un poco más... -

Los escudos de dos de los acorazados perdieron fuerza, y los cañones de partículas eléctricas traspasaron sus defensas, logrando causar daños a sus sistemas de armas.

- ¡Informe de daños! -

- Los acorazados 3 y 4 recibieron daños en los sistemas de armas. -

- Acorazados 3 y 4, retrocedan. Acorazados 1, 2, y 5, avancen y prepárense para atacar. Todos los cazas manténganse fuera del rango. -

- Comandante, los cañones de energía gravitatoria ya están a máxima potencia. -

- Aún no los hemos probado. -

- Bueno, si me permite decirlo, creo que este es un buen momento. -

- Está bien. – dijo el comandante.

Los acorazados avanzaron en medio de la línea de fuego, hasta estar a buena distancia para atacar, mientras los cazas se alejaban para despejar el perímetro.

- Estamos listos, comandante. -

- ¡Abran fuego! -

¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU¡BROOOOOMM¡BROOOOOMM¡BROOOOOMM! Los disparos impactaron de lleno en la base, causando serios daños. Esta fue una jugada totalmente inesperada, los guerreros Phantom no se esperaban que los cornerianos contaran con armas tan poderosas.

- ¡Malditos cornerianos¡Cuándo consiguieron esa clase de armas! -

- ¡Comandante, se preparan para disparar de nuevo! -

Y antes de darse cuenta, otra serie de explosiones dañó aún más la base, cortesía de los cañones de energía gravitatoria, forzando a las fuerzas Phantom a retroceder. Sin embargo, el ataque les provocó un enorme imprevisto a los cornerianos, ya que los dos disparos que enviaron recalentaron los sistemas de armamento de los acorazados, imposibilitándolos de volver a atacar.

- ¡Comandante, los sistemas se sobrecalentaron, no podemos disparar! -

- Activen los enfriadores de emergencia. – dijo el comandante. – Debemos poner las armas en línea de inmediato. ¿Aún tenemos escudos? -

- Funcionando con energía auxiliar. -

- De acuerdo, defendámonos hasta que las armas estén de vuelta, toda la energía a los escudos. -

A pesar del daño que los guerreros Phantom habían recibido con el último ataque, aún tenían fuerza suficiente, si bien para no detener el avance de las fuerzas cornerianas, sí para oponerles una seria resistencia... mientras preparaban su arma secreta.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto..._

Al otro lado de la galaxia, Howler finalmente había llegado a Solaria, después de unas tres horas de viajar a toda la velocidad que le daba el Arwing, casi agotando el combustible de la nave. El lobo se dirigió hacia una de las colonias espaciales que orbitaban el planeta. Se dirigió al hangar y atravesando la pantalla luminosa se detuvo sobre una de las plataformas de aterrizaje. Apenas abrió la cabina, se bajó de un salto y corrió hacia uno de los empleados que se encontraban en ese lugar.

- Cárgala de combustible, y deprisa. – dijo, antes de salir corriendo.

- No te haría daño decir por favor. – dijo el empleado, cogiendo una manguera para llenar de combustible el Arwing de Howler, mientras lo veía corriendo a toda velocidad.

Sin detenerse a mirar ni a saludar a nadie, Howler corrió por varios pasillos y escaleras, hasta llegar a una de las enfermerías de la colonia, donde una enfermera leona estaba atendiéndole las heridas a otro león.

- ¿Howler¿Qué pasa, cuál es la prisa? – preguntó la enfermera.

- No hay tiempo para hablar, esto es un asunto de vida o muerte. – dijo Howler, impaciente. - El antídoto para la picadura del insecto variliano¿donde lo tienes? –

- Está en ese estante. -

Howler corrió hacia el estante, miró por todos lados, y finalmente encontró el antídoto que estaba buscando. Tomó la botella y una pistola lanza dardos. De inmediato, salió corriendo de regreso al hangar, y sin perder tiempo, abordó su Arwing y activó los propulsores para salir, sin darle tiempo al empleado para retirar la manguera del combustible, lo que de hecho provocó que derramara un montón del líquido por todo el lugar, por suerte este no fue alcanzado por el fuego de los propulsores.

- ¡Hey¡Al menos hubieras esperado que la retirara! – protestó el empleado.

Pero Howler ya no lo escuchaba, ya que tenía en la mente una sola cosa: volver a Fortuna lo más rápido posible para ayudar a Krystal. Sin desperdiciar un segundo, puso los motores a toda máquina para regresar.

- Resiste un poco más, voy en camino. -

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_De regreso en Fortuna..._

Los guerreros Phantom se habían replegado hacia la base. El equipo Star Fox y la flota corneriana se encontraban lidiando con los que aún quedaban afuera, pero su intención no era derrotarlos, sino ganar tiempo para preparar su arma secreta, y nuestros héroes no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba por venir.

- ¡Maldición, es por eso que los odio, nunca saben cuando rendirse! – exclamó Fox golpeando su panel de control furioso, antes de volver a pulsar los gatillos para disparar.

- Es lo que me gusta de estos tontos, no se rinden. – dijo Falco del otro lado, era obvio que a diferencia de Fox realmente estaba disfrutando todo el alboroto.

- Veamos si piensas lo mismo cuando te llenen de agujeros. – dijo Katt en tono burlón.

- Ay¡¿es que no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada?! – gritó el halcón al escuchar el comentario.

- ¡Dejen eso para después, miren que ahí vienen! – gritó Slippy, al ver que venía otro grupo directo hacia ellos.

Por más que los eliminaban, los cazas Phantom seguían apareciendo. Los acorazados cornerianos habían eliminado casi toda la resistencia, pero ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que solamente intentaban ganar tiempo para prepararles una nada agradable sorpresa.

En el interior de la base, unos soldados Phantom tecleaban sobre un panel de control.

- ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? No nos queda mucho tiempo. -

- Casi termino. Debo configurar la última secuencia de algoritmos y el sistema estará listo... ya está. Todo listo. Sistemas activados. Preparando lanzamiento -

En la habitación central, las luces se encendieron, y las compuertas del techo se abrieron. Una gran rampa de lanzamiento emergió del suelo, sobre ella había un enorme cohete. Segundos más tarde, los motores rugieron, y el cohete salió disparado hacia el cielo.

- Oh, oh, según parece, ya se fue. – murmuró Katt.

- Oigan¿qué demonios es eso? – preguntó Falco al ver el cohete.

- Sea lo que sea, no podemos dejarlo escapar¡tras él! – gritó Fox.

Pero apenas intentaron perseguirlo, la parte trasera del cohete se desacopló. Al hacerlo, la parte delantera aceleró y pronto estuvo fuera del alcance. La parte trasera se abrió dejando salir un enorme robot alado, sus manos estaban despegadas de su cuerpo y tenían garras afiladas.

- ¿Y se supone que eso debe impresionarnos? – dijo Falco.

- Cuidado con esa cosa, no sabemos lo que pueda hacer. – dijo Fox.

- Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo. – dijo Katt.

Las alas del robot se iluminaron y se extendieron aún más, mientras comenzaba a descargar una lluvia de disparos hacia el equipo Star Fox y la flota corneriana. Fox y los demás lograron evadir el ataque, por desgracia varios de los cazas no tuvieron tanta suerte y cayeron derribados, sin mencionar que los acorazados también recibieron daños graves.

- ¡Aarrghh¡Hay que reagruparnos¡Preparen los misiles y abran fuego! -

Los acorazados dispararon sus misiles contra el robot, pero este levantó unas enormes pantallas defensivas, en las que los misiles impactaron sin causarle el más mínimo daño, en cuanto cesaron el ataque, el robot extendió las manos y disparó unos potentes rayos de plasma contra las naves, el impacto fue tal que dos de los acorazados se estrellaron, las llamas provocaron un incendio que comenzó a extenderse rápidamente, amenazando llegar hacia la base.

- ¡Se incendia el bosque! – exclamó Falco.

- Y se dirige hacia la base. – dijo Fox.

- ¡Esto es malo, en la base hay un reactor atómico¡Si el incendio llega hasta la base todos volaremos! – exclamó Slippy.

- No podemos permitirlo. – dijo Fox, de inmediato abrió un canal con el comandante de la flota. – Comandante, encárguense del incendio, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ese robot. -

- De acuerdo, contamos con ustedes, Star Fox. – el comandante cortó comunicaciones y de inmediato la flota corneriana se lanzó a controlar el incendio.

- Bien, Slippy, Falco, depende de nosotros. – dijo Fox.

- Oigan¿y yo estoy pintada o qué? – dijo Katt.

- ¿Eh? Perdón, Katt. – se disculpó Fox. – Bueno, no se hable más, amigos¡al ataque! -

- ¡Sí! -

Las Arwings y la Cat's Paw se lanzaron al ataque. El robot empezó a lanzarles una lluvia de rayos, que les fue muy difícil evitar. Ejecutando maniobras difíciles lograron evitar los rayos, y en cuanto vieron la oportunidad comenzaron a dispararles a las alas, pero no lograban hacer mucho con eso.

- ¡Eso no servirá, necesitamos más poder! – dijo Slippy.

- Bien¿qué tal esto¡Fuera bombas! – exclamó Falco enviándole una Nova Bomb, pero el robot se movió hacia un lado evitando el impacto directo, y la explosión solamente le voló un pedazo a una de las alas, que no fue suficiente para sacarlo del cielo.

- Eso no basta, esa cosa es más lista de lo que parece. – dijo Fox, mientras seguía disparando.

- Suspiro, ustedes los hombres siempre quieren resolver todo a la fuerza¿cierto? – dijo Katt.

- Si tienes alguna idea, sería un buen momento para oírla. – dijo Falco.

- Algo así, permítanme. -

La felina aceleró y se lanzó al encuentro del robot, quien de inmediato comenzó a agitar sus enormes manotas intentando atraparla, pero la nave de Katt era demasiado rápida. Viendo que era inútil, comenzó a recargar los cañones en sus palmas, en ese momento, Katt supo qué hacer.

- Ahora es cuando... – dijo para sí.

¡ZAP¡ZAP¡ZAP¡ZAP¡BROOOOOOOOOOMMM! La gata descargó una ráfaga de fuego rápido directo al centro de la palma de una de las manos, justo en el instante en que preparaba su ataque, lo que bastó para provocarle una sobrecarga y hacerla volar.

- Eso es. – dijo Katt satisfecha.

- Vaya, que curioso que con todas las veces que hemos peleado contra Andross no se me ocurrió hacer eso en primer lugar. – dijo Fox.

- Si no viste que aún tiene una de sus manos, más te vale poner más atención. – dijo Katt.

- No tienes que decirlo de esa manera. ¡Aquí voy! – dijo Fox, dirigiéndose al encuentro del robot, que preparaba su ataque con la otra mano que le quedaba. – Oye, amigo¿conoces el juego de "tengo manita, no tengo manita"? -

Fox fue recargando los lásers, y apenas estuvo a buena distancia, liberó el disparo, el cual dio justo en el blanco, logrando destruir la otra mano del robot.

- ¿Ya tuviste suficiente? – preguntó Fox.

- Armas principales incapacitadas, activando modo de combate auxiliar. – fue la respuesta del robot. – Lásers oculares en línea. -

- Tomaré eso como un no. – dijo Fox. – Equipo, estén alerta, aquí viene de nuevo. -

Dicho y hecho, los ojos del robot comenzaron a brillar al tiempo que comenzaba a lanzar lásers por los ojos contra nuestros héroes. Varios de ellos pasaban rozando el Arwing de Slippy.

- ¡Ay, ayayay, ayayay¡Por qué solo a mí¡Ayayay! – exclamaba el sapo en medio de la lluvia de fuego.

- Slippy, creo que ayudaría un poco si te alejaras de él. – dijo Falco.

- ¿Qué no ves que eso es lo que intento hacer? -

En efecto, el robot estaba concentrando su fuego solamente en Slippy, ignorando por completo a los demás, cosa que quizás era demasiado obvia ya que él era el blanco más sencillo.

- Ya que no quiere dejarlo en paz¿por qué no nos aprovechamos para atacarlo? – sugirió Falco.

- No creo que a Slippy le agrade eso, pero podría funcionar. – dijo Fox. – Slippy, mantente evadiendo, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. -

- ¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! -

Mientras Slippy maniobraba de manera poco ortodoxa para evadir los disparos, los demás se aprovecharon para atacar al robot desde diferentes lados, para dificultarle la tarea.

- ¡Veamos que tan buena es tu puntería si no puedes vernos! – dijo Falco, disparando a los ojos del robot, lo que finalmente le apagó las luces. Ahora que no podía ver, el robot empezó a disparar de sus alas a todos lados como loco, sin acertar, pero era más peligroso de ese modo.

- Es hora de cortarte las alas. – dijo Fox posicionándose detrás del robot y fijando la mira. - ¡Ahora! -

¡BLAST¡BROOOOOOOMMM! Fox soltó una bomba directo a la espalda del robot, lo que le destrozó las alas. La explosión de paso también destruyó la fuente de poder, y no pasó mucho antes que la reacción en cadena lo hiciera estallar. Los pedazos se dispersaron por toda la zona.

- Uff, vaya. – suspiró aliviado Fox. En eso la flota corneriana abrió un canal de comunicaciones con él.

- Equipo Star Fox, el incendio ya está bajo control. Reunión en la base de inmediato. -

- Entendido. – dijo Fox. – Todo mundo, descienda. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto, en el Great Fox..._

Peppy todavía seguía intentando contener a Krystal, pero las cosas iban de mal en peor. La zorra se había metido en el almacén de armas, había agarrado una ametralladora y andaba disparando como loca a todos lados, y Peppy no podía ni acercársele. Se había tenido que esconder detrás de un escritorio para cubrirse de los disparos, y se mantenía agachado para protegerse de los desechos que caían.

- Cielos... creo que ya estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas. – dijo el conejo, empezando a resignarse.

En medio de la lluvia de disparos, Peppy vio el cristal que decía "En caso de incendio romper el cristal", que adentro tenía un hacha y un extintor de incendios. Rápidamente, partió el vidrio de una patada, y cogió el extintor, para luego cubrirse de los disparos, hasta que se le terminaron las balas a Krystal, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de coger otra arma, Peppy salió y descargó un chorro de espuma sobre la cara de Krystal para cegarla, y de inmediato, corrió detrás de ella y la sujetó con fuerza de ambas manos, mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba intentando soltarse.

- Lo siento mucho, Krystal, pero tengo que pararte de inmediato. - dijo cogiendo de nuevo la jeringa con el calmante, pero no alcanzó a inyectarla ya que en el forcejeo se le volvió a caer, y Krystal lo arrojó lejos, para luego salir corriendo. Peppy intentó seguirla, pero se resbaló con la espuma y cayó de espaldas. – Auch... sí, definitivamente ya estoy demasiado viejo. -

La zorra salió corriendo, pero en el pasillo se topó con...

- Parece que hoy estás de mal humor, nena. – Era Howler, finalmente estaba de vuelta. La zorra respondió con sus gruñidos, antes de lanzarse contra él, pero antes de que se le acercara lo suficiente, Howler sacó la pistola lanza dardos y le apuntó. – Esto no te dolerá... mucho. -

¡THOK! El dardo pegó directo en el cuello de Krystal, la zorra se detuvo en seco durante unos segundos, antes de caer desmayada. Howler fue a examinarla para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, justo en ese instante apareció Peppy.

- Howler, volviste, gracias al cielo. – dijo el viejo conejo. - ¿Trajiste el antídoto? -

- Ya se lo administré. – dijo Howler, soplando el cañón de la pistola.

- Vaya, menos mal, no tienes idea de todo lo que pasé para ponerla bajo control. –

- Veo que hiciste un excelente trabajo. – dijo Howler al ver todo el desastre que Krystal había hecho.

- Muy gracioso, te aseguro que no te hubiera gustado si hubieras sido tú el que tuvo que cuidarla. – en eso los párpados de Krystal temblaron y comenzó a despertar.

- Ahh... ay, mi cabeza... – dijo incorporándose. – Ahh¿qué ocurrió¿Qué he estado haciendo? -

- Tranquila, ya pasó. – dijo Howler. - ¿Te sientes bien? -

- Eso creo. – respondió Krystal poniéndose de pie ayudada por Howler. – Lamento haberles causado tantos problemas. -

- Descuida, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. – dijo Peppy, en ese instante sonó una llamada desde el puente.

Los tres se fueron de regreso al puente. Peppy recogió a ROB y se puso a revisar por donde Krystal le arrancó los cables para volver a ponerlo a funcionar, mientras Krystal y Howler activaban el canal de comunicaciones.

- ¿Qué pasa, Fox? – preguntó Howler.

- Howler, veo que lo lograste. – dijo Fox, después volteó a ver a Krystal. – ¿Te encuentras bien, Krystal? -

- Sí, descuida. – dijo ella. - ¿Sucede algo? -

- Ya terminamos aquí, pero, hay algo que nos preocupa. – dijo Fox. – Les daré los detalles en cuanto volvamos. -

- Está bien, mientras creo que tendremos algo de tiempo para poner un poco de orden aquí. – dijo Howler.

- De acuerdo, Fox fuera. – dijo Fox cortando las comunicaciones.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar..._

En el recinto de Lady Phantom, se encendió uno de los monitores frente a ella, dejando ver a uno de sus comandantes.

- Mi lady, me complace anunciarle que la misión en Fortuna fue un éxito rotundo. –

- Excelente. -

- Aunque, la mayor parte de las tropas fueron destruidas o capturadas. –

- Son sacrificios necesarios. Pronto, nuestra superarma estará completa. Envíale el aviso a Malcom, y diles que se apresuren en completar la pieza que falta. -

- Sí, mi lady. – después de esto cortó comunicaciones.

- Equipo Star Fox... no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera... -

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto, en Corneria..._

En el apartamento de Katt, la felina recién salía de la ducha, con solo una toalla encima, bastante refrescada después de un agitado día de trabajo. Cogió un comunicador al tiempo que se sentaba frente a una computadora e insertaba uno de los discos con los datos de la superarma. De inmediato ajustó la frecuencia y llamó al oficial del ejército corneriano que vimos al inicio del capítulo.

- Ah, eres tú. – dijo el oficial. – Y bien¿lo conseguiste? -

- Le estoy enviando los datos mientras hablamos. – replicó la felina.

- Excelente, los revisaré de inmediato. -

- ¿Y? -

- Y, transferiré la otra mitad de tu paga a tu cuenta. -

- Así está mejor, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted. -

- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo. -

- No se enoje, le di lo que quería¿no? -

- Ya, ya, de acuerdo, te lo ganaste. -

- Claro. Adiós. – dijo Katt antes de cortar comunicaciones. La gata dejó la computadora, caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. – Ah, cielos, que día. Bueno, hay que ver al lado amable, me pagaron bien... y pude saludar a ese idiota, jajajajaja... Falco... -

La gata sonrió al pensar en él. En verdad que le encantaba molestarlo, era muy divertido verlo de mal humor por sus comentarios, en especial porque, por más que Falco quisiera negarlo, podía ver que él aún sentía algo por ella.

- Ah... me pregunto como estará ese tonto en este momento. -

_Esta historia continuará..._

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

Notas del autor:

Hace dias que habia terminado este capitulo, pero ratas, al #$€&¬ fanfiction no le daba la gana de subir los documentos!!! Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhh!! Aahh,.. disculpen, creo que me sobresalté.

Bien, como sea, a partir de ahora, tendré que pedirles que me tengan algo más de paciencia, ya que hoy inicié clases (luego de un semestre de estar suspendido), así que tendré menos tiempo para dedicarme a esto. Pero no se preocupen, de que termino la historia, la termino. Y como siempre, me despido hasta el proximo capítulo, no sin los acostumbrados agradecimientos para: **Zaeta Ketchum, Zilia K** y** Dialirvi. **Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	9. Aquas: Into the Deep Blue

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el Great Fox..._

En el puente, Slippy se encuentra en la computadora, revisando el dañado disco que recibieron después de rescatar a los soldados cornerianos en Fortuna. Slippy ha hecho un enorme esfuerzo por reconstruir los sectores dañados, pero a pesar de ello no han encontrado mucho.

- ¿Y bien¿Ya pudiste descifrarlo? – preguntó Peppy.

- Aún no. – dijo Slippy. – Se dañó demasiado, me llevará mucho tiempo reparar los sectores dañados. -

- Tiempo es lo único que no tenemos. – agregó el conejo.

- Lo sé. De lo poco que he podido rescatar, parece una especie de cañón gigantesco, pero más allá de eso no tengo idea de qué pueda ser lo que están tramando. -

- De algo podemos estar seguros, es algo muy grande, y muy malo. – dijo Peppy cruzándose de brazos.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron al Great Fox las Arwings de los demás, Fox abrió un canal de comunicaciones con el puente.

- Slippy¿estás ahí? Ya trajimos las partes. -

- Excelente, los veré en el hangar, empezaré a trabajar de inmediato. -

- Entendido. Fox fuera. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Momentos más tarde, en el hangar..._

Luego de descargar las partes que habían traído, el equipo Star Fox de inmediato puso manos a la obra. Después de las dificultades que tuvieron en Fortuna, decidieron tomar medidas más drásticas. En este momento, se encontraban haciéndole algunas modificaciones a los sistemas de las Arwings, incluyendo los motores, escudos y armamentos.

- Bien, Falco, ya terminé de montarte tus nuevos lásers. – dijo Slippy quitándose los lentes de protección.

- ¿No creen que deberíamos ir a probarlos? – dijo Falco, metiéndose a la cabina de su Arwing.

- Aún no. – dijo Slippy. – Tengo que calibrar la potencia para evitar que vayan a recalentarse. -

- Ah, vamos, date prisa. – decía el halcón, notablemente impaciente. – Tengo ganas de mostrarles a esos Guerreros Phantom de lo que soy capaz. -

- Falco, deja lo impaciente¿qué no ves que si no los ajusto bien hasta podrían estallar? -

- Ya, ya, de acuerdo. – dijo Falco reclinándose y montando los pies en el panel de control. – Avísame cuando termines. -

En una habitación cerrada, en otra Arwing, Howler se encontraba instalando los dispositivos para potenciar los escudos. Slippy ya había encontrado una solución parcial al consumo de energía, al implementar una batería adicional en el área de carga, y usarla solo para darle poder a los escudos. La batería también contaba con un dispositivo diseñado para absorber la energía de los disparos enemigos y con eso recargar los niveles de energía. No era mucho, pero al menos serviría como refuerzo en caso de que los necesitaran, y considerando su situación actual, no pasaría mucho antes que fuera así.

- Bien, creo que ya está. – dijo Howler al terminar, listo para meterse a la cabina. – Fox, estoy listo. -

- Vamos a probar. – dijo Fox desde una sala de control arriba de la habitación. – Lásers de prueba, listos. -

Fox pulsó unos botones en el panel de control, y algunas de las paredes se abrieron dejando salir varios cañones láser, que de inmediato apuntaron hacia el Arwing de Howler.

- Escudos activados. –

Los lásers comenzaron a disparar, pero los escudos del Arwing absorbieron todos los disparos, al tiempo que subían los niveles de energía.

- Los niveles de energía están aumentando. – dijo Howler. – Fox, aumenta la potencia de los disparos. -

- Aumentando. – dijo Fox empujando una palanca hasta colocarla en nivel rojo.

Los lásers se intensificaron, los escudos aún seguían resistiendo a pesar de la potencia. Por un momento, todo pareció estar bien, hasta que los sistemas del Arwing de Howler comenzaron a sobrecargarse y a echar chispas eléctricas por todos lados, mientras los indicadores del panel de control se ponían en rojo.

- ¡Fox, detén los lásers! – exclamó Howler mientras sus controles hacían corto. Fox de inmediato bajó la palanca y los lásers se apagaron. Cuando por fin se detuvo, Howler dio un suspiro de alivio, y luego se salió a revisar su Arwing, que estaba echando humo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Fox.

- Sí, descuida. – dijo Howler abriendo el área de carga para revisar la batería de los escudos, apenas abrió la puerta, salió mucho más humo. – Cielos, un poco más y hubiera volado en pedazos. ¡Auch! – se quemó la mano al tocar la batería.

- Parece que necesitaremos una batería más grande. – dijo Fox.

- No creo que eso resuelva el problema. – dijo Howler. – Hasta ellas tienen limitaciones. -

- ¿Alguna sugerencia? –

- Tal vez si pudiéramos redirigir el exceso de energía al sistema de propulsión, o a las armas podríamos aprovecharlo, pero no sabría como hacerlo. -

- Bueno, no me preguntes a mí, Slippy es el experto en eso. -

- Cierto. Será mejor retirarle los dispositivos por ahora, hasta que vea como minimizar el riesgo. – dijo Howler sacando los dispositivos de los escudos. En eso sonó el comunicador de Fox, era Krystal.

- _Fox, ya terminamos de instalar los nuevos motores¿vamos a hacer un vuelo de prueba?_ -

- Está bien, allá voy. -

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Más tarde..._

El Great Fox ingresó en la atmósfera de Corneria. El Arwing de Fox se encontraba en la bahía lanzadora, listo para el lanzamiento. Los demás se encontraban en el puente, iban a monitorear el vuelo de prueba de los nuevos motores.

- Muy bien, Fox¿estás listo? – preguntó Peppy.

- Estoy listo, solo digan cuando. – respondió el zorro.

- Compuertas de lanzamiento abiertas. Liberando seguro. – dijo ROB.

- Esto va a estar bueno. – dijo Falco.

- Lanzamiento en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... -

El Arwing de Fox encendió sus propulsores y salió del Great Fox. Al estar a buena distancia, se preparó para activar los nuevos motores.

- Ajustando salida de Difusores-G. Motores en línea, aquí voy. -

Los motores incrementaron la potencia, y en menos de 3 segundos el Arwing de Fox se disparó, alcanzando una velocidad relativa de Mach 5.2. A Fox le costó un poco mantener el balance por la súbita aceleración, pero consiguió estabilizarse.

- Bien, ROB, ya estoy listo. -

- Enviando droides de prueba. -

Del Great Fox salieron varios droides con forma de esfera, que se abrieron dejando ver varios cañones láser que inmediatamente empezaron a dispararle al Arwing de Fox, el zorro ejecutó varias maniobras evasivas rápidas, esquivando todos y cada uno de los disparos sin recibir ni un rasguño, y a pesar de ir más rápido de lo usual no le costaba trabajo alguno mantener el control. Los demás, por su parte, se limitaban a observar desde el puente.

- Impresionante, vean eso. – dijo Peppy.

- Se mueve muy bien. – dijo Slippy.

- Oigan, no es lo mismo combatir con esos inútiles droides a enfrentarse a los guerreros Phantom. – dijo Falco.

- Falco, dale algo de crédito. – dijo Krystal.

- Vamos, yo también puedo hacerlo. – dijo el halcón.

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo Slippy. – Entonces¿por qué no vas y haces la prueba? -

- Estaba esperando que lo dijeras, solo instala los nuevos motores en mi Arwing y les mostraré como se hace. – respondió Falco golpeándose la palma izquierda con el puño derecho.

- ¡Oye¿Qué crees que soy tu mecánico personal o qué? -

- ¿Por qué te enfadas? Si se supone que este es tu trabajo. -

- Sí, pero eso no significa que puedas mandarme a que lo haga cuando te de la gana. – prosiguió Slippy. – Soy un mecánico, no una máquina. -

- Basta ya los dos. – dijo Peppy, frenándolos antes que comenzaran.

- Oigan, parece que Fox ya terminó la prueba, miren. – dijo Howler.

En efecto, afuera, Fox había evadido los disparos de tal forma que todos los droides de entrenamiento se habían volado entre sí con sus disparos, y ahora solo quedaban unas cuantas nubes de humo flotando a su alrededor, en menos de 3 minutos los había destruido todos.

- Vaya, estas cosas no duraron nada. – dijo Fox viendo a su alrededor.

-Fox, la próxima vez trata de no destruirlos tan pronto. No podemos estarlos reemplazando cada vez que hacemos una prueba– se quejó Peppy.

- Deberíamos hacerlos más fuertes. – dijo Fox. – Los enemigos a los que nos enfrentamos están muy por encima de esto, así no tiene sentido. -

- Fox tiene razón._ –_ intervino Howler. – Con toda certeza las cosas se pondrán aún peor que antes, debemos ponernos a su nivel. -

- Bien, Fox, ya puedes regresar. Instalaremos los nuevos motores al resto de las Arwings de inmediato_. – _dijo Peppy.

- Entendido. – Fox voló de regreso al Great Fox.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Unas horas después..._

En el hangar del Great Fox, Slippy yacía desparramado junto a una de las Arwings, jadeando, con una llave de tuercas en una mano, y un soldador en la otra, estaba totalmente exhausto. Esto no era de sorprenderse, ya que como él era el mecánico de la nave a él le tocaba hacer la mayor parte del trabajo en lo referente a mejoras y modificaciones a los vehículos del equipo, aunque a veces le parecía injusto tener que hacer todo eso él solo.

- Ahh... ahh... y a veces me pregunto... si todo esto vale la pena. – decía con la voz entrecortada. En eso entró Howler.

- Vaya, Slippy, no te ves nada bien. – fue lo primero que dijo.

- Oye, tú también estarías así si hubieras tenido que instalarle los nuevos motores a todas las Arwings tú solo. – respondió Slippy, notablemente molesto.

- Bueno, discúlpame por no ser de ayuda. – dijo Howler. – Vamos, levántate. -

- ¿Bromeas? No pienso moverme de aquí por un rato. -

- ¿Ni siquiera por la cena? -

- ¡La cena¡Ya voy! – dijo Slippy poniéndose de pie de golpe y saliendo de volada al comedor de la nave, Howler se rascó detrás de la nuca antes de seguirlo.

Los miembros del escuadrón se formaron frente al sintetizador de alimentos, cada cual le pidió a la máquina lo que quería de cenar, y esta les dio una gran bandeja con lo que pidieron. Acto seguido, todo mundo se sentó a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, en particular Slippy. Bueno, quizás "comer" no fuese un término apropiado, ya que con todo lo que había trabajado en las Arwings sí que se le había abierto el apetito, y prácticamente estaba actuando como una aspiradora con la comida.

- Más despacio, te vas a ahogar. – dijo Falco.

- Déjalo en paz, con todo lo que hizo hoy necesita mucha energía. – dijo Howler.

- Ja, hace un par de minutos no podía ni moverse, y mírenlo ahora. – prosiguió Falco, viendo como Slippy prácticamente pasaba la comida sin masticarla, sorprendentemente no se ahogaba. – Veo que de algo sí te sirve esa gran bocota. – Oyendo eso Slippy se tragó el enorme bocado y miró fulminantemente a Falco.

- Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso. – dijo.

- Ya, ya, se supone que en la mesa no se habla. – dijo Peppy.

La cena continuó tranquilamente, nadie dijo una palabra más hasta que terminaron. Slippy tenía tanta hambre que se comió tres raciones, y ya que terminó dejó la bandeja en el lavaplatos. Para esas horas, todo mundo ya estaba satisfecho y con mucho sueño, por lo que salieron del comedor rumbo a sus dormitorios... si no fuera porque en ese instante sonó una llamada desde el puente.

- Ah, genial¿y ahora qué? – dijo Slippy. – Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente por hoy. -

- Tal vez sea algo bueno, vamos a ver. – dijo Falco.

Todos se fueron al puente, no podían negar que estaban cansados y querían ir a dormir un poco, pero cuando el deber llama, hay que responder. Fox abrió el canal de comunicaciones y pasó la transmisión al monitor principal. Para variar, esta vez no era el General Pepper quien los llamaba.

- Saludos, equipo Star Fox. -

- ¿Papá? – dijo Slippy al verlo.

- Comisionado Beltino. – dijo Fox.

- Disculpen la intromisión, espero no molestarlos. – dijo Beltino.

- No, que va, solo íbamos a dormir. – dijo Fox. – ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? -

- Bien, quería hablar con Slippy. Verán, creo que me vendrían bien un par de manos extra aquí en la estación de investigaciones en Aquas. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer y no hay suficiente personal. -

- Bostezo, Papá¿no puede esperar hasta mañana? – dijo Slippy con voz somnolienta. - Hoy estuve trabajando todo el día, y estoy que no doy más. -

- Es cierto, la verdad, creo que hoy lo hicimos trabajar más de lo acostumbrado. – dijo Fox.

- Bien, en ese caso¿creen que podrían venir para mañana? En verdad creo que necesitaremos de mucha ayuda. – dijo Beltino.

- De acuerdo, partiremos mañana a primera hora. – dijo Fox.

- Aquí los esperaremos, buenas noches. -

- Buenas noches. – dijo Fox antes de cortar comunicaciones. - Bostezo, bien, todo mundo a la cama, habrá mucho qué hacer para mañana. -

Sin más qué decir, todos los integrantes se dirigieron a sus cuartos y se acostaron a dormir.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión 8: Aquas – Into the Deep Blue **

_En el planeta Aquas…_

En la estación de investigaciones de Aquas, Beltino Toad y su equipo se encontraban en espera de que llegara el equipo Star Fox. La estación de investigaciones era una base subacuática, ubicada a aproximadamente unos 5000 metros de profundidad. Estaba rodeada de varias plataformas continentales, lo que la convertía en una fortaleza natural y de difícil acceso… o al menos, eso era lo que se pensaba.

El equipo de investigaciones estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo, tanto que se asustaron en cuanto se oyeron unas explosiones en el exterior de la base, y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Beltino.

- Nos acaban de atacar, parece que tenemos visita, comisionado. –

- ¡Estado de alerta, preparen las defensas! -

Fuera de la base, una flota de submarinos de combate los tenía completamente rodeados, y se preparaban para atacar. En poco tiempo comenzaría una feroz batalla bajo las olas…

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el Great Fox…_

Ajenos a toda preocupación, el equipo Star Fox se preparaba para ingresar en la atmósfera del planeta. Slippy no se notaba muy entusiasmado por tener que ir a ese lugar, aun cuando pudiese ver a su papá mientras estuviera ahí. Pero claro, considerando todo lo que había estado trabajando y lo agotado que estaba, eso no era para sorprenderse.

- Ah cielos… mi papá es el verdadero genio de la familia, no sé para qué quiere que vaya y lo ayude. – dijo con desgano el joven sapo. – Sin duda preferiría quedarme a descansar un poco. -

- Vamos, Slippy, ya deja de quejarte, tus comentarios me enferman. – dijo Falco reclinado sobre su silla.

- Sí, sí, ya entendí. – respondió Slippy. – Ah, en este momento lo único que quisiera sería recostarme y tomar una laaaaaaaaarga siesta. -

Pero no había terminado Slippy de hablar cuando recibieron una señal de emergencia desde la estación en Aquas, Fox ordenó pasarla a la pantalla inmediatamente.

- ¡Equipo… ar Fox… respon…! – se veía en medio de estática.

- ¿Comisionado Beltino? – dijo Fox.

- ¡Papá! –

- ¡Ale…se¡Es una tram…¡Los Guerre…… tom los están…! – en ese momento la señal se perdió.

- ¡Papá! -

De lo poco que alcanzaron a entender, dos cosas eran seguras. Una, Beltino y todo el personal de la base estaban en serios problemas. Dos, sin duda que los Guerreros Phantom tenían algo que ver en el asunto. Slippy apretó los puños y se paró de su asiento de un salto.

- ¡Mueve esta cosa más rápido, ROB¡Hay que ir a la estación de inmediato! – exclamó.

- Oye¿y qué pasó con esa larga siesta que dijiste? – dijo Falco, en tono medio burlón, y sorprendido por ese cambio de actitud tan repentino.

- ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta, que mi papá está allá abajo, y quién sabe lo que puedan hacerle esos Guerreros Phantom¡¡Estás demente si crees que me voy a quedar aquí como si nada!! –

- Slippy, cálmate. – dijo Fox. – Nadie se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, bajaremos a la estación de inmediato. -

El Great Fox aterrizó sobre la superficie del océano, y lentamente fue sumergiéndose hasta desaparecer bajo las olas. El equipo Star Fox se dirigió a la bahía lanzadora para tomar sus Arwings y prepararse para el combate.

Solo por si ocurría alguna emergencia, en la mañana Slippy se había tomado la libertad de desmontar de las Arwings las bombas, y colocar en su lugar unos lanzatorpedos y cargas de profundidad. Y menos mal que lo hizo, porque estaban a punto de necesitarlos. Cada uno de los pilotos entró en su nave y se preparó para salir.

- Estamos todos listos para el lanzamiento. – dijo Fox.

- Llenando de agua la bahía lanzadora. – dijo ROB. – Seguro liberado. -

- Cuidado allá afuera, muchachos. Quien sabe qué se traigan entre manos esta vez. – advirtió Peppy.

- ¿No crees que te preocupas demasiado, abuelo? – dijo Falco.

- Abriendo compuertas de lanzamiento. – dijo ROB.

- ¿Preparados¡Todas las naves, lanzamiento! -

A toda velocidad, las Arwings salieron del Great Fox, en camino hacia la estación de investigaciones.

(NDA: Si se preguntan el porqué estoy usando las Arwings en lugar del Blue Marine para esta misión, bien, tengo muy buenas razones para ello. Primera, la verdad es que yo ODIO ese dichoso submarino. Demasiado lento, los torpedos, aunque sean ilimitados, tardan mucho en alcanzar al objetivo, aparte que la mira automática es un fastidio ya que a veces no se fija en el objetivo que uno quiere. Segundo, en Star Fox Command, las misiones en Aquas (y en Venom) son todas bajo el agua, y las Arwings funcionan bien, y voy a decir que mucho mejor que el Blue Marine, así que no les extrañe que haga eso aquí)

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Momentos después…_

Las cinco Arwings avanzan explorando el terreno, dirigiéndose hacia la estación de investigaciones, el Great Fox los viene siguiendo de cerca. Todo mundo está alerta, a la espera de cualquier señal que indique problemas a su alrededor, que todos saben que no tardará mucho en aparecer. Howler en particular, se nota bastante tenso en este ambiente, y Fox se dio cuenta de ello cuando tardó en responder cuando le hablaba.

- ¿Howler? Howler¿sucede algo? – preguntó Fox en voz alta para sacar a Howler de su trance.

- ¿Eh? – Howler volteó a ver el monitor donde estaba Fox. - Disculpa¿decías algo? -

- ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo raro desde que salimos del Great Fox. -

- No, no es nada, solo que… es la primera vez que me meto de esta manera en el océano, es todo. -

- Ah, vamos, no me dirás que tienes miedo¿verdad? – dijo Slippy con sorna.

- Ja, el temerario lobo le tiene miedo al océano, eso sí que es gracioso. – lo secundó Falco.

- Ríanse si quieren… poco me importa. – dijo Howler. – Pero les digo, que aunque así sea, no dejaré que eso interfiera con mi trabajo. -

Falco se rió entre dientes (y eso que no los tenía XD), pero el hecho era que ese ambiente azul profundo hacía surgir en todos una extraña sensación de incertidumbre, de no saber que hay más allá. Quizás pareciera extraño, considerando que pasaban tiempo en el espacio, pero el océano era un lugar tanto o más misterioso que el espacio, y no había manera de saber qué clase de peligros pudiera haber al acecho.

Howler intentó relajarse un poco respirando profundo, sin perder la concentración y manteniéndose en alerta a cualquier imprevisto. Al ir descendiendo más y más, el océano se volvía más y más oscuro, lo que les dificultaba ver hacia donde iban. Todos encendieron sus luces para iluminar un poco el camino, mientras continuaban explorando.

- ROB¿cuánto más falta para llegar a la estación de investigaciones? – preguntó Fox.

- Tiempo estimado de llegada, 12 minutos 23 segundos. -

- Se me hará una eternidad hasta llegar allá. – dijo Slippy. – Resiste, Papá, pronto llegaremos a rescatarte. -

No pasó mucho antes que el sonar del Great Fox comenzara a dar señales por la cercanía de los enemigos. Todo mundo se puso en alerta roja.

- Peligro, peligro, submarinos no identificados han sido detectados. – dijo ROB.

- Y creo saber de quien se trata. – dijo Peppy. - ¡Todo mundo, estaciones de combate! -

- No sé por qué creí que sería más fácil rescatar al comisionado. – dijo Falco. – Bueno, es hora de limpiar estas aguas. -

Las Arwings se colocaron en posición para la batalla, en espera de que los enemigos entraran en el rango de ataque. Pronto el equipo Star Fox vio a su alrededor una flota de submarinos de combate, casi del tamaño del Great Fox, que comenzaron a liberar submarinos más pequeños para combatir. Sin perder tiempo, los integrantes de Star Fox colocaron los dedos en los gatillos y se alistaron para disparar.

- Ja, veamos qué pueden hacer sus baratijas contra nuestro super submarino de combate. ¡Disparen los torpedos! -

Distrayendo su atención, los submarinos grandes abrieron fuego y lanzaron una lluvia de torpedos contra nuestros héroes. Fox y los otros intentaron deshacerlos con sus disparos, pero unos cuantos se les escaparon y fueron a impactar en el Great Fox, afortunadamente no causaron daño alguno.

- Necesitarán algo mejor que eso para vencernos. – dijo Falco.

- ¿Ah, sí? Tienes suerte de que lo tengamos. ¡Preparen los torpedos contra blindaje, ahora! –

- ¡Torpedos listos, fuego! -

¡BROOOMM¡BROOOMM¡BROOOOMM! Esta vez, Peppy no hizo ningún esfuerzo por evitar o rechazar los torpedos, y ese fue un gravísimo error.

- Peligro, peligro, han perforado el casco, tenemos una vía de agua. – dijo ROB mientras empezaban a sonar las alarmas.

- ¡Cierra las compuertas de emergencia! – exclamó Peppy. - ¡Sella todas las entradas! –

- De inmediato. -

ROB cerró todas las entradas para evitar que el Great Fox se inundara más de la cuenta, la perforación no era tan grave, pero gradualmente podría convertirse en una amenaza seria.

- ¿Qué les pareció eso? Ah, y aún tenemos más¡abran fuego! -

Otra lluvia de torpedos salió contra el Great Fox, de inmediato las 5 Arwings se interpusieron en su camino y comenzaron a disparar para detener los torpedos, pero al hacerlo, estos estallaron generando pulsos electromagnéticos, que paralizaron los sistemas de las naves.

- ¡Los controles no responden! – exclamó Fox.

- ¡Con un demonio, no puedo moverme! – gritó a su vez Falco.

- ¡Jajajajaja, y ahora el golpe de gracia! – exclamó el comandante Phantom. - ¡Torpedos de cobalto azul, fuego! -

Sin hacerse esperar, los susodichos torpedos de cobalto azul partieron directo hacia nuestros héroes. En una maniobra desesperada, Falco, que consiguió recuperarse parcialmente de la parálisis de los sistemas, se arriesgó y activó los propulsores al tiempo que soltaba algunas cargas de profundidad, rezando porque lograran neutralizar el ataque lo suficiente para que los demás se repusieran y pudieran contraatacar.

En medio de explosiones masivas entre los torpedos de cobalto azul y las cargas de profundidad de Falco, no se vio a los miembros del equipo Star Fox por todo el humo que se levantó. Por un momento asumieron que los habían acabado, hasta que…

¡WOOOSHH¡WOOOSHH¡WOOOSHH¡BROOOOMM¡BROOOOMM¡BROOOOMM! De entre el humo salieron varios, pequeños, pero veloces torpedos, seguidos de las Arwings, que estaban listas para darles una cucharada de su propia medicina.

- ¡No es posible, aún siguen con vida! -

- Ya probamos sus torpedos, ahora, permítannos darles una muestra de los nuestros. – dijo Fox. - ¿Están listos, equipo? -

- ¡¡SÍ!! –

- ¡Les voy a mostrar quien manda aquí! – exclamó Slippy. - ¡Esta va por ti, Papá¡YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -

De nuevo, el equipo Star Fox mandó una lluvia de torpedos contra los submarinos enemigos, que siendo tan grandes era imposible que evitaran el ataque.

- ¡Activen los escudos! -

Los submarinos subieron sus pantallas defensivas esperando que detuvieran a los torpedos, pero los torpedos no solo atravesaron los escudos intactos, sino que perforaron el casco y detonaron pocos segundos después del impacto. Poco sabían los guerreros Phantom que los torpedos que Slippy les había montado a las Arwings estaban compuestos de tres partes. La primera estaba diseñada para atravesar escudos de energía. La segunda, generaba un empuje con fuerza suficiente para perforar el casco, y la tercera contenía un detonador que se activaba a los pocos segundos después de impactar. Como el daño causado fue más interno que externo, pronto uno de los submarinos quedó incapacitado, situación que el equipo Star Fox aprovechó para avanzar y destruir sus sistemas de armas y atacar el puente.

- ¡Capitán¡Hay que abandonar la nave¡Deprisa, a las cápsulas de escape! -

- ¿Estás loco¡No pienso moverme de aquí, estamos en batalla! -

- ¡Pero Capitán! -

- ¡CUIDADO! -

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó dentro del submarino, antes de que aparecieran Krystal y Falco, y les mandaran un par de torpedos directo al vidrio del puente, que inmediatamente comenzó a inundarse, y pronto por todo el daño que había recibido el submarino, este se vio aplastado por la presión del agua, junto con todos sus tripulantes.

- ¡Malditos, lo pagarán¡Abran fuego! -

- ¡Yo creo que no, graaaahhhh! – salió de repente Slippy, lanzándoles unas cargas de profundidad a sus lanzatorpedos, justo cuando los iban a lanzar, las explosiones obstruyeron las salidas y los torpedos se les quedaron atascados, y Slippy aprovechó con sus lasers de hacerlos estallar, lo que fue suficiente para inhabilitar el segundo submarino. - ¡Aaaaaahhh, ninguno de ustedes evitará que rescate a mi papá, me oyeron! -

- Wow, no sabía que Slippy podía hacer eso. – dijo Howler, notablemente sorprendido.

- Ni yo, me da miedo. – admitió Fox.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto, adentro de la estación de investigaciones…_

Los soldados cornerianos intentan con todo al menos oponer una seria resistencia al ataque de los guerreros Phantom. Los enemigos ya traspasaron las defensas externas, y se han infiltrado en la base. Para este momento, casi todos los defensores de la base han caído, y los pocos que quedan están encerrados en la sala principal, protegiendo a Beltino y al resto del equipo de investigaciones. Los guerreros Phantom están forzando la puerta, y no pasará mucho antes que esta termine de ceder. Los soldados cornerianos saben que las tablas no están a su favor, pero aún así no están dispuestos a caer sin darles pelea.

Beltino y los otros se ocultaban detrás de los paneles de control para cubrirse del fuego. Los soldados cornerianos se encontraban en posición a ambos lados de la puerta, preparándose para cuando esta finalmente cayera, y por como se veía, no pasarían más de unos segundos antes que fuera así. Y en efecto, momentos después, la puerta se desplomó con un chirrido metálico en el suelo, inmediatamente los soldados Phantom irrumpieron en la sala. Los cornerianos los estaban esperando, e inmediatamente soltaron una lluvia de disparos sobre ellos, haciéndolos caer. El siguiente grupo, sin embargo, comenzó a disparar desde afuera, sin entrar a la sala, para forzar a los cornerianos a cubrirse. De cuando en cuando se arriesgaban a medio salir para responder el fuego, pero era obvio que no tenían alternativa, la derrota era inminente.

En esto estaban pensando, cuando los guerreros Phantom lanzaron gas paralizante contra ellos, los que lograron evitarlo terminaron por salir y oponer una última, admirable, pero inútil resistencia, y pagaron el precio con sus vidas. Momentos después, el fuego cesó. Los soldados cornerianos yacían en el suelo, ya fuera paralizados, ya fuera muertos. Los soldados Phantom abrieron paso, y "por la puerta grande", ingresó a la sala la imponente figura de un tiburón azul antropomórfico, a quienes ustedes recordarán como el almirante Malcom del primer capítulo. Su corpulenta constitución, sus al menos 2 metros de estatura, esos ojos brillantes y malignos y sus afilados dientes le daban un aspecto bastante intimidante.

El almirante miró a su alrededor, examinando el lugar, o lo que quedaba de él. Dirigió su atención a unos paneles de control a medio destrozar que seguían ardiendo en llamas, producto de los disparos.

- Dejen de ocultarse. Sabemos que están ahí. – dijo finalmente.

Detrás de esos paneles era donde se estaban ocultando Beltino y el equipo de investigaciones. El fuego había cesado, pero eso solo significaba una cosa, y era que ya los tenían justo donde querían. Beltino, apretó los puños y decidió salir a enfrentarlos, no tenía caso seguir escondiéndose si de todas maneras los iban a encontrar y exterminar. El resto del equipo de investigaciones decidió hacer lo mismo¿qué otras opciones tenían de todos modos?

Malcom observó a la regordeta y bajita figura de Beltino que caminaba hacia él. Si tenía miedo, lo estaba disimulando muy bien.

- ¿Tú eres el director de investigaciones de las Fuerzas Cornerianas, Beltino Toad? -

- Lo soy. -

- Hmm,… vaya, no esperaba que fueras tan… diminuto. – dijo Malcom en tono medio burlón. Desde luego, Beltino no medía más de 1.60 cuando mucho. Esta clase de comentarios resultaba muy ofensiva para alguien como él, pero este no era lugar ni momento para eso.

- Al grano¿qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Beltino. – Si vas a exterminarme, hazlo de una buena vez y termina con esto. -

- Créeme que lo haría con muchísimo gusto. – dijo Malcom sonriendo. – Por desgracia, tengo órdenes, y lamentablemente, muerto no nos servirías. Te necesitamos con vida para que hagas algo por nosotros. -

- ¿Y qué les hace pensar que lo haré de buena gana? -

- ¿Acaso, es que no aprecias tu vida, sapo bocón? -

- Prefiero que me maten a tener que vivir trabajando para tipos como ustedes. –

- Bien, en ese caso, no me dejas opción. – Malcom hizo una señal a los soldados, quienes apuntaron sus armas contra el resto del personal. – Si no cooperas, acabaremos con todos tus asistentes aquí. -

- ¿Qué? -

- Tú decides, Toad. Eres tú, o son ellos. -

- Maldito… -

- Espera, aún hay más. – prosiguió Malcom. – El equipo Star Fox está aquí, y vienen a rescatarte. Tengo entendido que uno de sus miembros, es hijo tuyo¿verdad? -

- ……. -

- Creo que deberíamos felicitarlos por llegar tan lejos y darnos tan buena pelea. – dijo Malcom. – Por supuesto, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que mis hombres les den el golpe de gracia. -

- Eres un… -

- Por otro lado,… lo único que me interesa es llevarte, así que… si accedes a cooperar, podríamos ordenar que paren el ataque, y perdonarles la vida… la decisión es tuya. -

Beltino sopesó sus opciones. Si algo sabía del equipo Star Fox, era que tenían una fama de que siempre ganaban sus batallas, aún cuando las cosas no estuvieran a su favor, su determinación y valentía probaba ser una fuerza mayor que cualquier otra cosa. No obstante, considerando los acontecimientos, quizás esto fuera demasiado hasta para ellos. Entre la incertidumbre, y una preocupación desmedida por la existencia de su hijo Slippy, Beltino se derrumbó, y con voz baja dijo.

- Haré… lo que me digas… pero cumple tu promesa y deja en paz a mi hijo y los otros. -

- Por supuesto. – Malcom le hizo una seña a sus soldados. – Aprehéndanlo. -

Inmediatamente los soldados sujetaron a Beltino, y le sujetaron las manos con esposas de energía. Habiendo cumplido con eso, se lo llevaron, dejando al resto del equipo de investigaciones a su suerte en la sala, a fin de cuentas que solo necesitaban a Beltino. El comunicador de Malcom sonó, y el malvado escualo respondió, manteniéndose a distancia prudente para que Beltino no oyera.

- _Almirante, estamos listos para partir. _-

- Excelente. ¿Qué hay con el equipo Star Fox? -

- _Parece que están causando más problemas de lo que pensamos. La flota de submarinos que enviamos a detenerlos ya cayó por completo._ -

- Hmph, prepara al Hammer Kaiser. Esos idiotas no podrán con él, y aún cuando pudieran, ya estaremos muy lejos de aquí para entonces. –

- Sí, señor. –

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Afuera…_

La flota de submarinos ha sido reducida a un montón de chatarra submarina. Solo quedaba uno combatiendo, y bastó con una ronda de torpedos de parte de las Arwings para incapacitarlo, y un disparo de los cañones del Great Fox para terminar el trabajo.

- ¡Ese fue el último¡Voy por ti, Papá! – exclamó Slippy, a la cabeza del escuadrón.

- Slippy¿quieres calmarte? – dijo Krystal. – No deberías lanzarte de ese modo, es muy peligroso. -

- Mi Papá está en problemas, por Dios¿qué quieres que haga? – argumentó el sapo.

- Cálmate. A todos nos preocupa tu padre, pero no hay que precipitarnos. – dijo Fox.

- Alerta, alerta, el sonar detecta un nuevo submarino acercándose. – dijo ROB de repente, todo mundo se puso en alerta.

Efectivamente, el equipo Star Fox no tardó en ver acercándose otro submarino enemigo, pero este era diferente. Era algo más grande que los de la flota a la que se habían enfrentado, y tenía forma de pez martillo, con las quijadas y todo.

- De aquí no van a pasar. -

- ¿Quién dice? – dijo Slippy.

- Yo digo, y si no quieren terminar como almuerzo de mi Hammer Kaiser, se retirarán de inmediato. -

- Correremos el riesgo. – dijo Fox.

- Ya que insisten. – el susodicho Hammer Kaiser comenzó a avanzar, al igual que nuestros héroes, en particular Slippy.

- ¡No me importa si tienes un Hammer Kaiser o lo que sea, entre más grandes son, más duro caen! – exclamó Slippy lanzando sus torpedos contra el gran tiburón martillo.

Sin embargo, fuera de unas cuantas pequeñas abolladuras, los torpedos de Slippy no causaron el más mínimo daño, y el Hammer Kaiser prosiguió su avance imponentemente, al tiempo que abría las quijadas dejando salir una serie de minas de profundidad hacia donde estaban nuestros héroes. Ejecutando maniobras evasivas nuestros héroes apenas lograron evitar las explosiones.

- Dispérsense, así seremos un blanco más difícil. – sugirió Fox, inmediatamente las cinco Arwings se separaron e intentaron atacar desde varios lados, confiados en que alguno tendría que estar libre del ataque.

Por desgracia, el Hammer Kaiser abrió otra vez la quijada, soltando una serie de proyectiles, y por extraño que pareciera, como si tuvieran mente propia, se dispersaron, yendo unos pocos hacia cada uno de nuestros héroes, y otros tantos hacia el Great Fox.

- Peligro, torpedos acercándose. – dijo ROB desde el puente.

- ¡Ya me di cuenta¡Escudos activados! – exclamó Peppy, alzando los escudos del Great Fox, que afortunadamente lograron detener los torpedos.

- ¡Qué les pasa a estas cosas! – exclamaba Falco, al ver que los torpedos no paraban de perseguirlo a donde fuera. Normalmente, eso no sería un problema, o al menos, no lo sería estando en el espacio o en el aire, pero como el agua les ralentizaba de manera significativa su velocidad, era otra historia, sin contar que estos torpedos eran más rápidos de lo normal.

- ¡No puedo quitármelos de encima! - gritó Krystal.

- ¡Quien los haya diseñado sabía lo que hacía! – exclamó Howler, acelerando, mientras trataba de perder los torpedos.

Fox también tenía sus propios problemas con los torpedos que lo perseguían. Ejecutando una maniobra peligrosa, se dirigió hacia una formación rocosa, y justo antes de estrellarse contra ella, frenó de golpe y al tiempo que inclinaba el Arwing hacia el lado izquierdo, activó los retropropulsores para salir del peligro. En cuanto los torpedos impactaron, provocaron un derrumbe, pero la rápida acción y reacción de Fox le permitió salvarse de terminar sepultado bajo los escombros.

En cuanto a los demás, no les quedó de otra que arriesgarse a dar la vuelta y deshacer los torpedos a disparos, y afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos salió dañado en el proceso. Desde luego, no había motivo para estar tranquilo, considerando que el Hammer Kaiser aún seguía por ahí.

- Ja, no estuvo mal, pero veamos que hacen con esto. – A esta voz, la aleta dorsal del Hammer Kaiser comenzó a resplandecer, y segundos más tarde, lanzó varios rayos de energía con forma de cuchilla. Las Arwings se apartaron para evitar el ataque, por desgracia, el Great Fox no alcanzó a quitarse, y una de las cuchillas le cortó la punta del ala superior izquierda.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó Peppy, de solo pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si el golpe hubiera sido directo.

- Esa fue solo una advertencia¡pero esta vez va en serio! – de inmediato se disponía a lanzar otra vez su ataque… si no fuera porque en ese instante, Slippy salió de quién sabe donde y soltó varias cargas de profundidad sobre la aleta dorsal. Aunque no la dañaron, esto sirvió para que las cuchillas salieran hacia cualquier otro lado, excepto hacia donde estaba el Great Fox.

- ¡Pero qué! -

- ¡Peppy, no te quedes ahí parado, has algo! – exclamó el sapo.

- ¿Eh? Ah, claro. ¡ROB, dispara los cañones! -

Inmediatamente los cañones del Great Fox dispararon de lleno contra el Hammer Kaiser, la potencia lo hizo retroceder, pero no logró dañarlo.

- ¡Por todos los cielos, de qué rayos está hecha esa cosa! – exclamó Falco.

- No importa con qué lo ataquemos, no le hace nada. – agregó Howler.

- ¡Jajajaja¿En serio creyeron que tendrían una oportunidad¡Sueñen¡Y ni crean que les daré otra oportunidad para pedir piedad¡Los acabaré, y les llevaré sus cabezas como trofeo a Lady Phantom! -

- No pienso terminar en el salón de trofeos de nadie. – dijo Fox.

En respuesta, el Hammer Kaiser sacó de la quijada un enorme cañón, que comenzó a lanzar descargas electromagnéticas contra nuestros héroes para paralizarlos, igual como habían hecho antes la flota de submarinos que enfrentaron.

- ¿Por qué tuve el presentimiento de que esto iba a suceder? – dijo Peppy. - ¡ROB, activa el escudo de vibraciones eléctricas! -

Había olvidado mencionar, que aparte de modificar las Arwings, por si acaso le habían implantado el dispositivo de vibraciones eléctricas al Great Fox, para cuando les tocara volver a enfrentarse al dichoso cañón de partículas eléctricas. El Great Fox avanzó y se interpuso en el trayecto de las descargas electromagnéticas con el escudo activado. El escudo disolvió el efecto de las descargas, protegiendo a Fox y a los demás de sus efectos. Esto claro, le costó al Great Fox una enorme cantidad de energía, y no podrían estar usándolo mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en un intento desesperado, Krystal intentaba concentrarse, con todo el alboroto, era muy difícil enfocarse para hacer uso de sus poderes telepáticos, pero por un momento, después del ataque, había logrado ver donde se encontraba su punto débil.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó la zorra de repente. - ¡Muchachos, preparen las cargas de profundidad que les queden, tengo un plan! -

- No sé que planees, pero no hay tiempo para preguntas. – dijo Fox. - ¡Ya la oyeron, amigos, prepárense! -

- ¡SÍ! -

Cualquiera que fuese su plan, Krystal sonaba muy segura, así que nadie la cuestionó. El Hammer Kaiser prosiguió con su ataque por un buen rato, y apenas abrió la boca, Krystal les gritó.

- ¡A la boca, suéltenle las cargas directo en la boca! -

- ¡Déjenmelo a mí! – exclamó Howler, pero ni cuenta se había dado que Slippy ya le había adivinado la intención y se había lanzado primero a soltarle las cargas en la boca.

Segundos después, en cuanto las cargas detonaron, provocaron corto en la quijada, provocando que se quedase atascada, y abierta.

- Ja, no sé que ganarán con eso¡pero les daré su merecido! – dijo antes de lanzar otra lluvia de torpedos.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Peppy le había adivinado la intención, y sin meditarlo mucho, comenzó a disparar los cañones del Great Fox hacia las abiertas mandíbulas del tiburón. El disparo no dio directo, sin embargo, pero logró desestabilizarlo.

- Peligro, peligro, niveles de energía casi agotados. – dijo ROB, Peppy miró los paneles medidores de energía, y estaban por debajo del 22 y descendiendo.

- ¡Cállate, ya lo sé! – exclamó Peppy, al borde de la exasperación. – Si no acierto el próximo disparo, estaremos perdidos. -

Mientras Fox y los demás giraban en todas direcciones intentando atraer la atención del Hammer Kaiser, Peppy esperaba el momento oportuno. Solamente les quedaba energía para un disparo más, y si fallaban, sería el fin. Tenía que pegarle directo a la boca. Los demás estaban resistiendo lo mejor que podían, pero era evidente que no podrían seguir mucho tiempo así.

- Ya casi… ya casi… - El tiempo parecía ralentizarse mientras Peppy mantenía la vista fija en las mandíbulas del Hammer Kaiser. No había otra cosa en su cabeza en ese momento, hasta que finalmente. - ¡AHORA! – exclamó mientras apretaba con toda su fuerza el botón de disparo.

¡¡BLAST¡¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!

- ¡En el blanco! – exclamó Falco.

- ¡Un golpe directo, sí señor! – agregó a su vez Howler.

- Jajajajaja, aunque me hayan vencido, ya cumplí con mi propósito. El almirante Malcom ya tiene lo que buscábamos. No se jacten por ganar esta batalla, porque la guerra ya está asegurada. ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! -

¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!! Acto seguido, el Hammer Kaiser estalló. Todo el océano quedó en silencio nuevamente, pero en las mentes de los integrantes de Star Fox aún resonaban las últimas palabras de su enemigo. ¿A qué se refería con "el almirante Malcom ya tiene lo que buscábamos"? -

- Malcom… - Fox se rascó la barbilla, luego chasqueó los dedos. – Ya lo recuerdo, ese tipo fue el que lanzó el primer ataque a Corneria. -

- Creí que lo habíamos volado. – dijo Falco.

- Parece que no lo matamos bien. – dijo Krystal.

- Oigan, ya habrá tiempo para eso después¡hay que ir a buscar a mi papá! – protestó Slippy.

- Ya no detecto ninguna presencia en el perímetro, parece que tenemos el camino libre. – dijo Peppy.

- En marcha. – dijo Fox.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En la estación de investigaciones, más tarde…_

Pocos minutos después, el equipo Star Fox llegó a la estación. Era obvio que los guerreros Phantom habían causado grandes estragos en ella, con todas las estructuras destrozadas y los soldados muertos, la mayoría de ellos, desgraciadamente, cornerianos. Poco después, llegaron a la sala de control, donde aún seguían en pie unos cuantos, incluyendo al equipo de investigaciones de Beltino.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – se les aproximó Fox, mientras los demás intentaban ayudar a los heridos que aún seguían con vida.

- Aún seguimos en una pieza. -

- ¡Mi papá¿Dónde está mi papá? – salió al paso Slippy. Los del personal no supieron qué decirle, por lo que bajaron la cabeza y se quedaron callados. - ¿Por qué se quedan callados¡Digan algo! -

- Calma, Slippy. – intervino Fox. - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -

- Hmm… - los del personal no sabían como comenzar, pero finalmente uno de ellos habló. – Ellos… se lo llevaron. El que parecía ser su líder, dijo algo de que lo necesitaban con vida, para que hiciera algo por ellos. No sabemos qué pretendan… lo sentimos. -

- No… Papá. – Slippy cayó abatido. Ahora su padre estaba en manos de los guerreros Phantom. Sin embargo, de repente se volvió a poner de pie y les dijo. – Aún podríamos estar a tiempo. ¿Saben hacia donde se fueron? -

- Las sondas detectaron movimiento hacia la Grieta del Olvido. Probablemente se dirijan hacia allá. -

- ¡Pues qué esperamos¡Vamos de inmediato! – exclamó Slippy, mientras iba corriendo de regreso al Great Fox. Los demás miraron desconcertados, ese no era el Slippy que conocían.

- De acuerdo, es oficial, alguien dígame quién es ese y qué hizo con el verdadero Slippy. – dijo Falco.

- Vamos. – dijo Fox. – ¿Estarán bien aquí? -

- Los Cuerpos Médicos ya vienen en camino, estaremos bien. -

- Bien. Equipo, andando. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar, cerca de la Grieta del Olvido…_

El Great Fox avanzaba acercándose hacia la grieta. Ya que habían tenido que descender a una profundidad mayor de los 20.000 metros, habían tenido que meterse todas las Arwings en la nave nodriza, ya que a esa profundidad no podrían resistir tanta presión. Ya estaban cerca de la locación, sin embargo, no había ni rastro de los Guerreros Phantom, o de Beltino.

- ¡Demonios, qué le estarán haciendo a mi papá en este momento! – Slippy parecía un niño chiquito haciendo berrinche porque no encontraba a su papá. Bueno, realmente, su situación estaba justificada¿no?

- ¿Ya quieres callarte? Pareces un bebé. – lo regañó Falco.

- Cálmense. No es momento para estar peleando. – dijo Fox. – ROB¿alguna señal? -

- Negativo. No se detecta movimiento en el sector. -

- Rayos, tienen que estar por aquí. -

Pasaron varios minutos. Slippy sugirió usar el detector de radiaciones en lugar del sonar, y se sorprendieron de que estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban. Las radiaciones emitidas por el submarino de Malcom indicaban que estaba a menos de cinco nudos a estribor (NDA: En términos náuticos, el nudo es la medida que se usa con la distancia y la velocidad, y estribor es el lado derecho de la nave mirando hacia el frente).

- No puedo creerlo, estaban bajo nuestras narices. – dijo Howler.

- La oscuridad del agua y la cobertura antirradar les ayuda mucho. – dijo Fox. – Muy ingenioso, de esa manera son prácticamente invisibles. -

- Pues ahorita mismo los haré desaparecer. – dijo Slippy. – ¡¡ROB, a toda máquina!! -

- Imposible, los niveles de energía aún no se reestablecen. -

- Pero… - Slippy estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se calló.

El Great Fox persiguió al submarino hasta la grieta, pero este aceleró, aparentemente se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, y terminó por sumergirse directo en el agujero. Era más pequeño que el Great Fox, por lo que logró entrar por la grieta sin problemas. El Great Fox era demasiado ancho, no podría entrar sin quitarle por lo menos una de las alas. Estaban atascados, no podían seguir.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – exclamó Slippy.

- La grieta es muy estrecha, no podemos continuar. – le hizo notar Peppy.

- ¡¡Argh¡¡Pues eso se arregla fácilmente!! – gritó el sapo corriendo hacia el panel de control.

- ¡¡Slippy, no!! – exclamaron todos.

¡¡BROOOMMM¡¡CRASH¡¡BROOOOOMMM!! Sin meditarlo mucho, Slippy disparó los cañones del Great Fox hacia la grieta, creyendo que así la abriría lo suficiente para que el Great Fox pasara. Fue un tiro por la culata, ya que el disparo provocó un derrumbe, que casi sepulta al Great Fox, si no fuera por la rápida reacción de Peppy para activar los retropropulsores y salir de la zona justo a tiempo, milagrosamente aún les quedaba energía para moverse.

- ¡Slippy, por todos los cielos, qué rayos estabas pensando¡Qué acaso querías enterrarnos vivos a todos o qué! – exclamó Falco, notablemente furioso.

- ¡Qué iba a hacer, no pude pensar en otra cosa! – respondió Slippy en el mismo tono.

- ¡Me late que ni siquiera pensaste! -

- ¡Qué dijiste! -

- ¡ALTO! – exclamó Fox, interponiéndose en la disputa, ambos se callaron. – Jamás creí que diría esto, pero por esta vez, tengo que darle la razón a Falco. -

- Pero Fox…

- Slippy. – lo detuvo Fox, en tono suave, pero firme. – Sé que estás preocupado por tu padre, lo entiendo, pero eso no es excusa para ponernos a todos nosotros en peligro. -

- Fox… -

- Fox tiene razón. – intervino Howler. – Si por arriesgarnos algo nos ocurriera¿quién va a rescatar a tu padre? -

- Howler. -

- Eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte. – prosiguió Krystal. Peppy no dijo nada, pero también asintió.

Slippy bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Sin darse cuenta, había dejado que su preocupación por su padre se apoderara de él. Por ese excesivo deseo de querer rescatarlo, dejó de lado a sus compañeros, y ahora, estuvo a punto de sepultarlos a todos en la grieta. Estaba muy molesto, no con ellos, sino consigo mismo, por sentirse inútil y no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a su padre.

- "Tal vez… si hubiera aceptado venir cuando me lo pidió… si hubiese venido ayer en la noche…" – Luego en voz alta. – Lo… lo siento. Fui un egoísta, lo lamento, chicos. Me sentía tan mal que… -

- No tiene sentido preocuparse por eso. – dijo Fox. – Además, aún si pudiéramos darles alcance, así como estamos no podríamos hacer mucho. Por ahora, lo mejor será regresar a Corneria para hacer algunas reparaciones, y en cuanto estemos listos, iremos a buscar a tu padre. -

- … Gran idea… - dijo Slippy. Aún el saber que su padre estaba en peligro lo hacía sentirse mal, pero no tanto como antes, ahora se había desahogado. Fox lo notó, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amigo, intentó animarlo.

- No te preocupes, Slippy. – dijo. – Rescataremos a tu padre, lo prometo. -

- Gracias… -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar…_

Nuevamente, en el recinto de Lady Phantom, frente a sus monitores. Uno de ellos se encendió, dejando ver al escualo almirante Malcom.

- Supongo que me tendrá buenas noticias, almirante. – dijo.

- Como puede ver. – Malcom se apartó, para dejar ver, encerrado en una celda, y de manos atadas, a Beltino Toad. Ni siquiera se volteó para ver a quien le estaba hablando Malcom, estaba demasiado abatido.

- Y dígame¿cómo consiguió "persuadirlo"? -

- No fue difícil. Solo bastó usar un poco de psicología. Con él, podremos terminar la superarma más rápido, pero además… -

- ¿Además? -

- Servirá como perfecta carnada para atraer al equipo Star Fox directo a una muy cordial bienvenida, si me entiende. -

- Excelente. Felicidades por un trabajo bien hecho, almirante. -

- Gracias, mi lady. Si me disculpa, empezaré a trabajar de inmediato. Malcom fuera. -

Lady Phantom se reclinó en su silla. Si todo marchaba según lo planeado, y así era, muy pronto la superarma estaría completa, y el equipo Star Fox que tantos problemas le habían causado, serían solo una mancha en el espacio.

_Esta historia continuará…_

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

Notas del autor.

Creí que era hora de ir subiendo un poco la tensión, así que decidí irle dificultando más de la cuenta las cosas al equipo Star Fox. Bueno, me tardé más de la cuenta con este capítulo, pero me dejó satisfecho. Así que, en el próximo, veremos si nuestros héroes logran rescatar al comisionado, y si descubren por fin qué es lo que están tramando con la dichosa superarma. Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos. Y como siempre, gracias por los reviews a **Zilia K, Dialirvi, -vale-chan-1 **y **Anny Lyn.**


	10. Zoness: Above the Toxic Waters

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el Great Fox..._

Los miembros del equipo Star Fox, a excepción de Falco y Howler, están en la sala de navegaciones, rastreando y buscando por los alrededores pistas que les ayuden a dar con el paradero de Beltino Toad. Una semana atrás, en Aquas, el comisionado fue secuestrado por los Guerreros Phantom. Incapaces de perseguirlos por la grieta por donde se les fueron el almirante Malcom y sus secuaces, el equipo Star Fox no pudo hacer otra cosa que replegarse en ese momento. Un par de días más tarde, una exploración más a fondo, cortesía del equipo de investigaciones de Aquas, o al menos, de los miembros que quedaban de él, le permitió al equipo Star Fox determinar que el submarino de Malcom, tras meterse por la grieta, atravesó un pasaje submarino, que tras proseguir una intrincada serie de túneles llevaba de nuevo a la superficie, a pocos kilómetros de un puerto espacial abandonado… que como era de esperarse, les sirvió como vía de escape del planeta. Deduciendo a partir de esto, una cosa era segura: el comisionado ya no estaba en Aquas.

El General Pepper envió aviso a todos los oficiales disponibles para buscar y rescatar al comisionado. La milicia corneriana no podía permitirse perder a uno de sus más valiosos directores de investigación. Desde luego, está claro que el equipo Star Fox no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando a que el ejército corneriano resolviera el caso. Decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, y no iban a esperar la autorización de Pepper para empezar a actuar.

- Nada en este sector. – decía Krystal observando la pantalla de radar. – No hay formas de vida o guerreros Phantom en toda la zona del sector Y. -

- Hay que seguir buscando. – dijo Fox. – Podrían estar escondidos en cualquier parte, hay que revisar hasta el último centímetro. -

En ese momento, dos Arwings venían acercándose desde afuera al Great Fox. Desde luego, se trataban de Falco y Howler, ambos habían ido en misión de reconocimiento al cinturón de asteroides, a ver si encontraban algo. Su búsqueda había sido inútil, en parte porque no había nada, y en parte porque no había sido buena idea mandar a esos dos juntos. Un par de minutos más tarde, la puerta del puente se abrió dejando entrar al halcón y al lobo, quienes no parecían muy contentos.

- Te digo que tenía que haber algo en el cinturón de asteroides. – decía Falco.

- No lo sabes, Falco. – replicó Howler.

- En realidad, yo pienso que sí. – respondió el halcón, con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

- Pues si lo hubo, se fue mucho antes que llegáramos a ese lugar. -

- Lo dices solo porque te daba miedo revisar más a fondo. -

- Eso no es verdad. -

- ¿Ah no? Deberías admitirlo, eres un lobato miedoso. -

- ¡Oye, yo solo…! -

- Ya basta. – los detuvo Fox. – Todos estamos del mismo lado, peleen contra el enemigo, no entre ustedes. -

El lobo y el halcón se miraron fijamente un par de segundos, después fruncieron el ceño y soltando cada uno un ¡hmph! desviaron la mirada. Era obvio que estos dos no se llevaban demasiado bien. Howler había tratado de soportar a Falco, sin embargo, hasta la paciencia tiene un límite, y en los últimos días ya hasta había empezado a responder a sus agravios.

- Como sea¿encontraron algo? – preguntó Fox, luego de verlos un poco más calmados.

- Negativo. – fue Howler quien respondió. – Si había guerreros Phantom en ese lugar, o estaban muy bien escondidos, o se fueron hace mucho. -

- Diría que más bien la primera, sino fuera porque "alguien" fue demasiado cobarde para investigar. – dijo Falco.

- Falco, no me provoques. – dijo Howler, intentando mantener la calma.

- Ya. – dijo Fox. – No tiene caso seguir en este lugar, lo mejor será buscar en otro sitio. Les recomiendo que vayan a descansar, es tarde y sería mejor continuar mañana. -

- Gran idea. – dijo Howler. – Ya me estaba dando sueño. -

Eran más de las 10 de la noche, hora de Corneria City. Todos los miembros del equipo se habían ido a dormir. Todos menos uno, que aún seguía en el puente. Quien más si no, se trataba de Slippy. De todos obviamente era él quien estaba más preocupado por este asunto, dado que era su padre quien estaba en peligro. El joven sapo estaba exhausto, pero no descansaría tranquilamente hasta saber que su padre se encontraba sano y salvo.

Slippy estaba frente a las pantallas de navegación, revisando las zonas cercanas, pero no había nada en el perímetro. Tenía mucho sueño, los párpados le pesaban y ya empezaba a bostezar. Sin hacer preguntas, ROB se le acercó a hablarle.

- Slippy, tal vez sea prudente dejarlo así de momento. – dijo el robot. – Deberías ir a descansar. -

- No estoy cansado, ROB. – replicó Slippy. – Todavía puedo aguantar otro poco. –

- Eso no es lo que dicen mis sensores. -

- ¿No? Ja, entonces deben estar descompuestos, digo. -

- Slippy, estás muy cansado, te hará mal seguir así. -

- Ah, vaya. – dijo Slippy, finalmente parándose del asiento. – De acuerdo, está bien, pero solo para que no me molestes. Buenas noches. – Finalmente se salió del puente y se fue a su cama. Desde luego, con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, sería un milagro si lograba conciliar el sueño.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto, en el planeta Zoness…_

Poco sabía el equipo Star Fox que, en una de las plantas de tratamiento de aguas en Zoness, era donde Malcom y sus secuaces se habían llevado a Beltino. Este último se encontraba supervisando (desde luego que no por voluntad propia) la construcción de la pieza clave de la dichosa superarma, la cual se trataba de un hiper-cañón de protones, más destructivo aún que el cañón de partículas eléctricas, y con la amplificación necesaria, capaz de reducir a polvo de un solo disparo ciudades enteras.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – decía Malcom a Beltino, quien se encontraba en una computadora. – Tenemos que terminar con esto en el plazo que nos dieron. -

- Trabajo lo más rápido que puedo¿bien? – dijo Beltino. – Estas secuencias de algoritmos son demasiado complejas, si cometo un error podría ser desastroso.-

- Por tu bien, espero que eso no suceda. – dijo el escualo. – Acuérdate que si algo sale mal, serás tú quien lo pague. -

- Ya, ya lo sé. – replicó Beltino.

- ¡Almirante Malcom, señor! – entró de repente uno de los soldados Phantom. – Detectamos la nave del equipo Star Fox en las cercanías del planeta. -

- ¿Qué dices? Hmm, esos idiotas son muy persistentes. – gruñó Malcom.

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor? – dijo el soldado.

- Ese maldito zorro y sus compañeros nos han causado algo más que pequeñas molestias. Por ahora no haremos nada, mientras no se enteren que estamos aquí no habrá problemas. -

- ¿Está seguro, Almirante? -

- Completamente. Nuestra prioridad ahora es completar la superarma, luego habrá tiempo para hacerles la invitación apropiada. – dijo Malcom con toda seguridad. – De todas maneras… quiero que le avises a Luchs que esté preparada, solo por si acaso se les ocurre visitarnos. -

- Sí, señor. – el soldado inmediatamente abandonó el recinto. Malcom después se dirigió hacia Beltino.

- Y en cuanto a ti, mi estimado Beltino, duplica tus esfuerzos, o de lo contrario nos procuraremos a alguien más eficiente para el trabajo. -

- Lo que digas. – respondió Beltino sin miedo, mientras Malcom lo dejaba. En cuanto el tiburón se retiró de la habitación, Beltino se cercioró que nadie lo estuviera viendo, y discretamente, sacó una mini-computadora del bolsillo de su chaqueta. – Si están cerca del planeta… tal vez pueda decirles donde me encuentro, para que le den un buen escarmiento a ese desgraciado bacalao. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Al mismo tiempo, en el Great Fox…_

El equipo continúa su búsqueda. En este momento, se encuentran sobrevolando cerca del planeta Zoness, alertas ante cualquier pista que les pueda ayudar a dar con el paradero del padre de Slippy.

- ¿Cómo vamos, Howler? – preguntó Fox.

- Hasta ahora nada. – respondió Howler. – No detecto señales de actividad en toda el área. -

- El único sitio que falta por revisar en esta área es el planeta Zoness. – dijo Krystal.

- ROB¿detectas alguna señal de actividad en Zoness? – preguntó Fox.

- Escaneando… interceptada una transmisión de comunicaciones. – dijo ROB.

- ¿Una transmisión? – preguntó Slippy esperanzado. - ¿Podría ser mi papá? -

- ¿Puedes pasarla a la pantalla? – pidió Fox.

- Enseguida. – El robot obedeció la orden, pero todo lo que apareció en la pantalla fue una serie de puntos y rayas.

- ¿Eh¿Pero qué se supone que es eso? – dijo Falco.

- Hmm… punto, punto, raya, raya, raya, punto… - dijo Slippy mirando detenidamente, y de repente, chasqueó los dedos. - ¡Ya lo tengo, es Clave Morse! -

- ¿Clave Morse? – preguntó Falco. - ¿Puedes entenderla? -

- Seguro que sí. – replicó Slippy. - Dice _"Habla Beltino. Estoy en la antigua planta de tratamiento de aguas de Zoness. Vengan pronto y acaben con Malcom y sus secuaces, aquí y ahora podremos evitar que completen su superarma."_ ¡Es de mi papá¡Está en Zoness! -

- Aguarda. ¿Y si es una trampa? – preguntó Krystal. - ¿Quién nos dice que no enviaron esa transmisión para atraernos a una emboscada? -

- Buen punto. – dijo Howler.

- No lo creo. – dijo Fox. – Conociendo a los Guerreros Phantom, no se molestarían en mandar una transmisión codificada para atraernos hacia una trampa. Habrían hecho algo más… directo, me parece. -

- Podría ser nuestra única oportunidad para rescatar al comisionado. – dijo Peppy.

- Quizás este sea un buen momento para probar el revestimiento antirradar que le coloqué a las Arwings. – dijo Slippy. – De ese modo, podremos acercarnos sin que nos detecten, y si es una trampa, podremos salir de ahí antes que puedan perseguirnos. -

- Me vale si es una trampa o no, yo voy. – dijo Falco.

- Yo también. – dijo Howler.

- Creo que es unánime. – dijo Krystal.

- Decidido. – dijo Fox. – Peppy, por seguridad, será bueno que te alejes un poco del perímetro del planeta, y estés listo para pedir refuerzos si hace falta. -

- De acuerdo. – dijo Peppy.

- Muy bien, equipo¡en marcha! -

Sin más, los cinco pilotos salieron del puente y tomaron sus Arwings, dirigiéndose hacia el planeta. Mientras tanto, el Great Fox se alejaba un poco del perímetro, solo lo suficiente para mantenerse a raya, pero preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión 9: Zoness – Above the Toxic Waters.**

_Sobre la superficie de Zoness…_

Los cinco pilotos descendieron sobre la superficie del planeta. Rastreando las coordenadas de la transmisión que envió Beltino, efectivamente, se encontraba dentro de una de las plantas de tratamiento de aguas, ahora inútiles ya que los océanos de Zoness estaban totalmente contaminados. Las aguas de por sí estaban oscurecidas por la polución, pero como estaba anocheciendo, el lugar estaba aún más oscuro.

- Agh, que basurero. – dijo Howler. – Nunca había estado antes en este planeta. Había escuchado que estaba contaminado, pero esto está peor que Eladard. –

- Hmph, y pensar que en algún momento lo llamé hogar. – dijo Falco.

- Todo por los experimentos de armas biológicas de Andross. – dijo Fox. – Este fue uno de los planetas más afectados. Pero no es momento de hablar de eso. Slippy¿ya determinaste la locación? -

- Sí, no estamos demasiado lejos, a 20 minutos cuando mucho. – respondió Slippy.

- Bueno, gran jefe¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó Howler a Fox.

- El área no parece estar muy vigilada, pero quizás sea buena idea separarnos para causarles algunas molestias. – dijo Fox. – Slippy y Krystal, ustedes vayan por debajo del agua e infíltrense en la planta desde abajo.

- Agh, eso suena desagradable, pero todo sea por rescatar al comisionado. – dijo Krystal.

- El resto sobrevolaremos el área, observemos la situación, y si surge la necesidad, actuamos. -

- Bah, qué aburrido. – dijo Falco. Siempre le molestaba la parte de "vigilar".

- Hey Falco, si quieres algo de acción¿por qué no te vas con ellos? – dijo Howler a modo de broma. – Una vez adentro podrás darle a todo lo que quieras¿no? -

- ¡¿Estás loco¿Meterme yo en esa suciedad de océano? – exclamó el halcón. – ¿Por qué no mejor vas tú? -

- Sabes, no es tan mala idea, sería mejor que tener que aguantar tus quejas. – replicó el lobo.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? – A Falco empezaba a hervirle la sangre.

- Basta. – los detuvo Fox. – Bueno, Howler, si quieres ir no me opondré, pero vayan con cuidado. –

- Así lo haremos. – dijo Howler.

- Preparados para inmersión. – dijo Slippy.

Las Arwings de Slippy, Krystal y Howler se sumergieron en el agua, mientras Fox y Falco continuaban en el aire.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Un poco más tarde, desde una atalaya…_

Cerca de la planta de tratamiento de aguas, algunos soldados Phantom colocados en atalayas vigilaban por si hubiera alguna actividad anormal, pero nada hasta el momento. En una de ellas, mientras la antena de radar giraba y giraba, no se oía ningún ruido más que del radar mismo, y se estaban aburriendo.

- Ah, esto está demasiado tranquilo. – dijo uno de ellos, reclinándose en la silla.

- No te duermas en el trabajo, tenemos que vigilar. – dijo su compañero.

- ¿Vigilar qué? – dijo el otro. – Ya nos avisaron que el equipo Star Fox se alejó de la zona¿qué importa si descansamos un rato? -

- Hmph, eres un inepto, pero allá tú si quieres dormirte en los laureles. -

- Jaja, sí, como no. – dijo. – Como si me fuera a caer una bomba en la cabeza en este momento. -

¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!! Y como respondiendo a sus palabras, una Nova Bomb cayó sobre la atalaya, nadie supo por donde vino, y antes de darse cuenta la atalaya había quedado reducida a pedazos, al igual que los dos que estaban en ella.

- ¡¡YEEE HA!! – gritó Falco desde su Arwing. – Jajaja¿qué les pareció esa, idiotas?

- Falco, déjate de juegos. – lo regañó Fox.

- Ah vamos, Fox¿qué tiene de malo divertirnos un poco?

- Te recuerdo que no debemos llamar la atención. – dijo Fox. – Estamos sobrevolando el área para verificar que no haya posibles amenazas para los demás. -

- Ya, ya, de acuerdo. – dijo Falco. – Ah, pero esos tontos ni siquiera pueden vernos, qué aburrido. -

- Despreocúpate, en cuanto los demás den la señal, nos reuniremos con ellos en la planta. Ahí podrás hacer todo el ruido que quieras, pero hasta entonces, te agradezco que no haya más disparos ni explosiones. -

- ¡Sí, Mamá! – dijo Falco burlándose, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Mamá", el zorro soltó un gruñido, pero decidió no hacerle caso al comentario.

Sin más palabras, los dos continuaron sobrevolando el área mientras esperaban la señal de los demás para ir a la planta.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Al mismo tiempo…_

Howler, Slippy y Krystal se acercaban por debajo del agua hacia la planta de tratamiento de aguas, donde supuestamente se encontraba el comisionado. Después de navegar por las contaminadas aguas del planeta, finalmente salieron a la superficie. Ocultos por la oscuridad, más el útil revestimiento antirradar de las Arwings, nuestros héroes estaban totalmente invisibles a los Guerreros Phantom. Se colocaron justo por debajo de la planta, y se dispusieron a salir, listos para comenzar la operación de rescate.

- Hmm… - Howler fue el primero en salir, se puso una máscara para filtrar el mal olor del lugar, miró a todos lados, verificando que no hubiera nadie, después le hizo una señal a Slippy y Krystal. – No hay moros en la costa, vamos. -

La zorra y el sapo salieron de sus naves, se colocaron sus máscaras, y siguieron a Howler por dentro de una tubería, vadeando por las aguas negras. Esto no era demasiado problema para Howler y Krystal, pero Slippy siendo más bajito tenía el agua por encima de las rodillas, cosa que le dificultaba un poco el avance, sin mencionar la suciedad presente en el agua.

- Agh, recuérdenme mandar mi uniforme a la lavandería cuando salvemos a mi papá. – dijo.

- Seguro. – replicó Krystal.

El trío continuó avanzando, hasta que se toparon con una reja que bloqueaba su camino en la tubería, estaba cerrada con candados y cadenas, que aunque estaban oxidadas, estaban muy resistentes.

- Va a llevar mucho tiempo quitar todo eso. – dijo Krystal mirando la maraña de cadenas y candados.

- Tal vez no. – dijo Howler, tomando su mochila y sacando algo. – Échense para atrás, yo me hago cargo. –

Krystal y Slippy no entendieron qué planeaba, pero decidieron hacer caso, él siempre sabía lo que hacía. Howler sacó de la mochila un par de guantes con revestimiento metálico, que tenían en el dorso un rayo, se los colocó, y abriendo los dedos de golpe, estos comenzaron a echar chispas de electricidad.

- Cierren los ojos, por favor. – dijo Howler, a lo que Slippy y Krystal obedecieron sin chistar, ya vieron qué era lo que pretendía hacer. Sujetando con fuerza los candados, soltó sobre ellos una corriente eléctrica que bastó para abrirlos por la fuerza, en el proceso rompiendo varias de las cadenas, lo que liberó la reja. – Listo, continuemos. -

- Vaya. – dijo Krystal. - ¿Dónde conseguiste esos? – preguntó señalando los guantes de Howler.

- Los tengo desde hace un tiempo. – replicó el lobo. – Tuve el presentimiento de que podrían servirme de algo. -

- Ya no fabrican Electro-guantes como esos, tenemos suerte. – dijo Slippy.

Los tres continuaron avanzando. Howler apagó sus guantes para evitar electrocutarse a sí mismo o a los demás por contacto con el agua. Un buen rato más tarde, tras dar muchas vueltas por el alcantarillado, y lidiar con una que otra reja cerrada, llegaron hacia una entrada que daba al interior de la planta. Como era de esperarse, no había ni un alma alrededor vigilando. Tras verificar que el perímetro estaba despejado, Howler le hizo una seña a los demás para que se acercaran y tomando su comunicador llamó a Fox.

- Fox, ya estamos adentro. – dijo.

- _Dedíquense a buscar al comisionado, nos reuniremos con ustedes en cuanto podamos. _– respondió Fox del otro lado de la línea.

- Copiado, cambio y fuera. –

Howler guardó el comunicador, de inmediato, todos tomaron sus armas y se prepararon para adentrarse en la planta y buscar al comisionado.

- Muy bien, este es el plan. – dijo Howler. – Nos separaremos, y buscaremos por todo el lugar. Yo iré al nivel superior, Slippy irá al centro de la planta y Krystal, encárgate de hacerles algunos pequeños sabotajes por aquí para distraer su atención, pero cuida que no te descubran. -

- Entendido. – dijo la zorra.

- Manos a la obra. – concluyó Slippy.

Sin más, los tres se fueron cada quien por su lado.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Momentos después…_

El comisionado aún sigue configurando los dichosos algoritmos para la superarma, claro que por las dudas está introduciendo algunos errores mínimos en el programa para sabotear su funcionamiento eventualmente. Como nadie es lo bastante listo para percatarse de eso, se asegurará de que su superarma les falle cuando menos se lo esperen. Sin embargo, de todas maneras está teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar sospechas, ya que en este momento, una cierta lince está observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Ah, qué aburrido es esto. ¿Qué esperas para terminar de configurar ese programa o lo que sea, viejo sapo bocón? -

- Voy al 65¿de acuerdo? Si me apresuro podría cometer errores y esa no es una opción. -

- Bah, hacer de guardia no es lo mío. – dijo viéndose los guantes que cargaba, los cuales tenían unas uñas (o más bien, garras) enormes. – No es justo que yo, Kathrina Luchs, se tenga que poner a vigilar a un idiota en lugar de salir por un poco de acción. -

- Hmm, nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas. -

- Fueron órdenes. Con tal de recobrar mi posición, haré lo que sea. -

Desde el nivel superior, una figura observaba desde las sombras. Sacó un comunicador y habló.

- Muchachos, ya lo encontré, pero no está solo, lo tienen vigilado. -

- _¿Qué planeas hacer? –_

- Será arriesgado, pero dudo que le vayan a quitar los ojos de encima. Me tendré que encargar por la fuerza. -

- _En ese caso, ten mucho cuidado. –_

- Copiado. 10-4. Ahora… ¿cuál será el mejor lugar para atacar? –

Luchs continuaba observando que el comisionado no intentara nada sospechoso, por lo que ni cuenta se dio cuando una sombra comenzó a balancearse encima de ella, y de repente, el desconocido saltó a sus espaldas.

- ¡Pero qué…! -

- ¡Sorpresa! – Antes de poder reaccionar, Luchs había recibido un puñetazo cargado de más de 50.000 voltios en el estómago, la descarga la hizo salir despedida, quedando aturdida por el choque.

- ¿Qué rayos? – dijo Beltino apenas dándose cuenta.

- Comisionado¿está bien? – era Howler.

- Vaya, parece que mi mensaje sí les llegó después de todo. -

- Venga conmigo, es hora de salir de aquí. -

- ¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! – Luchs se había repuesto del ataque sorpresa, y sin avisar se lanzó sobre Beltino y Howler con las garras extendidas.

- ¡CUIDADO! – gritó Howler empujando a Beltino fuera de su alcance, pero en el proceso, Luchs le clavó las garras en el hombro. - ¡Aaaahhh! –

- ¡Howler! –

- Maldito lobato, tenías que ser tú. – dijo Luchs. – Parece que por fin me podré cobrar esa cuenta pendiente. -

- Ja, veo que no has cambiado para nada, Luchs. – dijo Howler, tratando de frenar la hemorragia con la mano.

- Desde luego que no, y ni creas que se me ha olvidado como me pusiste tras las rejas, ahora lo pagarás. –

La lince se abalanzó sobre Howler con la intención de volverle a clavar sus garras, el lobo saltó hábilmente hacia un lado evitando la acometida, y aprovechando el impulso, trató de lanzar otro puñetazo cargado de electricidad con la mano que tenía libre, pero no logró acertar.

- Fallaste, y ese será tu último error. – Luchs trató de lanzarse nuevamente contra Howler, el lobo con mucha dificultad consiguió evitar la acometida, era muy difícil contraatacar cuando tienes de por medio una hemorragia enorme en el hombro. - ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas quieto, y me dejas terminar contigo rápidamente y sin dolor? -

- No, muchas gracias. – replicó él, preparándose para recibir su ataque, la lince se encogió sobre sus patas traseras y se lanzó contra él dispuesta a destrozarlo sin piedad, pero el lobo la recibió dándole una patada de giro en la cara, la lince dio un par de vueltas antes de caer de rostro al suelo, Howler no perdió la oportunidad y agarrándola por el cuello le dio una buena descarga de voltaje, al comprobar que estaba inconsciente, se fue con el comisionado y recogiendo sus armas se preparó para escapar. – Vámonos de aquí antes que la bella durmiente se despierte. -

- Por supuesto. -

- Ah, algo más. – dijo Howler, se dirigió hacia la consola, y cargando otro puñetazo, destrozó la máquina junto con todos los datos que había en ella. – Jeje, ahora a ver como recuperan la información. -

De inmediato, Beltino y Howler se dirigieron a reunirse con los demás y salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. No obstante, con todo el alboroto que hizo al pelear con Luchs, rápidamente la seguridad se lanzó a perseguirlos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estaban metidos en una esquina, cubriéndose de los disparos enemigos, Beltino aprovechó el momento para frenarle un poco la herida a Howler con un pedazo de su bata de laboratorio, ya que Howler no llevaba un botiquín en ese momento. No era mucho, pero al menos podría aguantar un poco mientras conseguían ayuda. Howler tomó su comunicador y contactó a Krystal.

- Krystal, Krystal¿puedes oírme¿Dónde estás? -

- _Entré en el cuarto de energía, estaba a punto de cruzarles algunos cables. _– replicó la zorra desde el otro lado.

- ¿En serio? Qué oportuno. – dijo Howler. – Escucha, tengo conmigo al comisionado, pero nos tienen acorralados, y me hicieron un… rasguño que me está molestando. -

- _¿Por qué me late que es algo peor que un simple rasguño? _– dijo ella. – _De acuerdo¿qué quieres que haga?_ –

- Hmm, veamos… - Howler miró a su alrededor. – Estamos en el segundo nivel, en el área 2-1. ¿Puedes cortar la energía de aquí? -

- _Sí, si puedo. -_

- Bien, aprovecharemos la oscuridad para huir, eso nos dará algo de tiempo. Nos reuniremos donde dejamos las Arwings y nos saldremos de aquí para bombardearlos desde afuera. -

- _Copiado, 10-4._ -

- Bien, comisionado, ahora, a esperar un par de minutos. – dijo Howler guardando el comunicador. - En cuanto las luces se apaguen, no se separe de mí¿entendió? -

- Claro. – replicó Beltino.

Ambos esperaron unos minutos. Mientras tanto, Howler tomó de su cinturón unas gafas de visión nocturna y se las colocó, para ver hacia donde ir cuando las luces se apagaran.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Afuera…_

Las atalayas alrededor de la planta de tratamiento de aguas fueron todas inutilizadas por bombas, sin que pudieran identificar qué o quién los había atacado. Y en la planta estaban tan ocupados con el alboroto que Howler, Krystal y Slippy estaban provocando que no tenían tiempo para preocuparse de eso, por lo que Falco pudo entretenerse un rato.

- Ya esa fue la última atalaya, Fox¿ya podemos ir a causarles problemas en la planta? – decía Falco, con los dedos en los gatillos temblándole, impaciente por disparar.

- Falco¿cuántas veces más tendré que repetírtelo? – respondió el zorro, cansándose de la insistencia del halcón.

- Ah, vamos. Es muy aburrido dispararle a algo que no se mueve ni puede defenderse. -

- Suspiro, por una vez en tu vida¿quieres apegarte al plan sin quejarte? – en ese momento se abrió un canal de comunicaciones, era Slippy. - ¿Qué sucede, Slippy? -

- Fox, tengo buenas y malas noticias. – respondió Slippy. - La buena, logramos encontrar a mi papá, y está sano y salvo. La mala, él y Howler están atrapados luchando por sus vidas en medio de una zona de fuego y para empeorar, Howler está herido. -

- Pst, lobato tonto, se lo merece por querer jugar al héroe. – dijo Falco.

- Falco. – dijo Fox en tono severo.

- Ya, ya. Entonces¿es un buen momento para actuar? – preguntó el halcón.

- Si pueden atraer la atención al atacar la planta desde afuera, tal vez puedan darle a Howler y a mi papá tiempo para escapar y reunirse con nosotros para salir de aquí. -

- Bueno, gran jefe, creo que esta es la señal para entrar en acción¿no? -

- Bien, podrás hacer todo el ruido que te de la gana. – dijo Fox. – Vamos de inmediato, traten de resistir hasta entonces. -

- Copiado, Slippy fuera. -

Al cortar el canal de comunicaciones, las dos Arwings activaron sus propulsores en dirección a la planta de tratamiento de aguas para terminar de una vez con la operación de rescate.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_De regreso en la planta…_

Howler y Beltino se encontraban refugiándose en una esquina, aprovechando la oscuridad y falta de energía para ocultarse y así tener un momento para recuperar el aliento. Por el esfuerzo realizado, entre disparar, golpear, esquivar y correr, la herida de Howler no había sanado bien, y el vendaje improvisado que le había puesto Beltino se había impregnado totalmente de sangre. En este momento, el comisionado se lo estaba cambiando, mientras intentaban ver como salir de ahí, cosa que no sería fácil ya que la pérdida de sangre estaba empezando a afectar al lobo.

- Ya está. – dijo Beltino. – ¿Quedó muy apretado? -

- No, así está bien. – dijo Howler disimulando el dolor. – ¿Como se ven las cosas allá afuera? -

- Hay varios de ellos, incluyendo a esa Luchs que me estaba vigilando antes, me parece. -

- Bien, salir de aquí será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé. ¡Aahh! – Howler intentó pararse, pero al hacerlo la herida comenzó a dolerle.

- Wow, wow, con calma, no te esfuerces. – dijo Beltino.

- Lo siento. – dijo Howler. – Pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, tarde o temprano nos encontrarán. -

- Bueno¿qué sugieres? -

- Dígame… ¿sabe como operar una de estas? – dijo Howler mostrándole una de sus ametralladoras.

- Hmm, más o menos. – dijo Beltino tomando el arma.

- Bien, entonces, yo los distraeré con mis bombas de humo, y usted mientras tanto aprovechará para meterse por aquella alcantarilla que se ve allá. Siga el camino y llegará a donde dejamos las Arwings, dejé el piloto automático programado para que regrese al Great Fox. -

- No estarás pensando que voy a escapar y abandonarte aquí¿o sí? – dijo Beltino, al darse cuenta de lo que Howler pretendía.

- Si tiene una mejor idea, me gustaría oírla. -

En ese momento, los soldados que se encontraban registrando el área buscándolos recibieron una llamada por la radio, de que los estaban atacando desde afuera y necesitaban refuerzos. La mayoría se fueron respondiendo a la llamada, pero Luchs y un par más se quedaron en el área y continuaron buscando a Howler y Beltino.

- Casi todos se fueron, solamente quedan tres. – dijo Beltino.

- Bueno, eso mejora un poco las posibilidades. – dijo Howler, poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo y verificando. – Bien, si solo están esos tres, y si somos lo suficientemente rápidos, tal vez podamos llegar hasta allá sin que nos peguen un tiro. -

- ¿Cuál es tu idea? -

- Hmm, si podemos deslizarnos hasta aquellos contenedores que veo allá, podremos cubrirnos un momento, y solo faltarán unos 50 metros hasta la alcantarilla. -

- ¿Crees poder así como estás? -

- No es como que tuviera otra opción¿verdad? – respondió Howler.

- … suspiro, de acuerdo, vamos a intentarlo. –

Aguantándose el dolor de la herida, Howler y Beltino esperaron a que se hubieran alejado una distancia prudente, y con mucho cuidado, se deslizaron hacia los contenedores. Primera parte del plan completada, ya que lograron llegar sin problemas.

Desafortunadamente, en ese momento se prendieron las luces de emergencia, que recién empezaban a funcionar después del apagón causado por Krystal. Howler y Beltino se arrimaron contra la pared intentando ocultarse lo mejor posible. La luz le daba mejor visibilidad a Luchs y los soldados y era obvio que ya no podrían llegar allá sin que los vieran.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Luchs notó par de sombras extrañas moviéndose ligeramente en el suelo. Por un presentimiento, dijo a los dos soldados que fingieran retirarse discretamente.

Howler notó que Luchs y los soldados comenzaban a alejarse, y supuso que esta sería su oportunidad, él y Beltino salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a correr hacia la alcantarilla, cuando.

- ¡Ajá¡Así que ahí estabas! - exclamó Luchs. - ¡Disparen, idiotas, disparen! -

Los soldados descargaron una lluvia de proyectiles contra Beltino y Howler, quienes no habían terminado de darse cuenta que los habían descubierto hasta que las balas pasaron cerca de ellos, de repente, uno de los disparos le dio en la pierna a Howler, que cayó al suelo, Beltino se encontró en el dilema de seguir corriendo y escapar dejando a Howler, o detenerse por él. Sin tener mucho tiempo para pensar, usó la ametralladora que Howler le dio y soltó toda la carga intentando alejar a los soldados de Howler. Aunque se quedó sin balas, consiguió hacer que perdieran sus armas en la conmoción, pero ahora que no tenía balas, se encontraba totalmente indefenso.

- ¡No se queden ahí parados, imbéciles, atrápenlos! – exclamó Luchs.

Sin dar respuesta verbal, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia ellos para atraparlos, pero en cuanto se acercaron, Howler alcanzó a darse la vuelta y aún en el suelo, descargó un par de tiros con su blaster, a la cabeza de cada uno de los soldados, que cayeron para no volverse a levantar.

- Incompetentes, bueno, supongo que tendré el placer de acabarte yo misma. – dijo Luchs sacando sus uñas y preparándose para atacar.

- Si te acercas un paso más te vuelo la tapa de los sesos. – amenazó Howler, aún tirado en el piso, pero con el dedo en el gatillo apuntándole.

Ambos se quedaron congelados. El blaster de Howler era de corto alcance, los proyectiles llegaban a unos 30 metros máximo, y Luchs estaba a una distancia de 50 por lo menos, por lo que no podía alcanzarla con sus disparos. Sin embargo, ella en ese momento no tenía armas de fuego, y no podía acercarse para tomar las de los soldados caídos sin entrar en el rango de tiro de Howler. Ya antes se habían enfrentado, y ella sabía bien que la puntería de Howler era infalible, te podía matar con un solo tiro si entrabas a su rango.

- "Maldito lobato." – dijo Luchs. – "No me le puedo acercar mientras tenga esa arma en la mano." -

Al darse cuenta que tenía el control de la situación, al menos por el momento, Howler se puso de pie, aunque se quejó por el dolor en la pierna. Por la pérdida de sangre en la otra herida, estaba empezando a marearse, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie y al mismo tiempo mantenerse apuntándole con su arma a Luchs, para mantenerla a raya. Un segundo podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos, aunque a ellos les parecieron horas, sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera o dijera nada. Luchs finalmente perdió la paciencia y decidió arriesgarse.

- "No va a aguantar mucho más." – se dijo a sí misma. – "Qué son uno o dos tiros, los puedo aguantar y llevarme a ese desgraciado al infierno." -

Pero en el instante en que iba a atacar, alguien le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y…

¡OOMPH!

- ¡Aaahh! Ay… - Luchs cayó de rodillas al piso al sentir una bota de tacón alto y duro en su estómago, y luego un golpe similar en su quijada que la hizo caer de espaldas semiconsciente, cortesía de cierta zorra de pelaje azul.

- Hmm, hora de dormir, nena. – dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de su bota. En eso Slippy apareció junto a Krystal.

- Quisiera patear así como tú lo haces. – dijo el sapo, en ese momento vio a Beltino. - ¡Papá! -

- ¡Hijo! – exclamó Beltino, padre e hijo corrieron a abrazarse, este último con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Papá, estaba tan preocupado! -

- Yo también, pero no dudé ni por un segundo que vendrías a rescatarme. -

- Habrá tiempo para eso después. – dijo Krystal, que fue a ver a Howler, quien milagrosamente aún tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y moverse. – Howler¿te sientes bien? -

- Viviré. – dijo el lobo. – No hay tiempo que perder, salgamos de aquí ahora que podemos. -

- ¿Y qué hacemos con esa de ahí? – dijo Slippy señalando a Luchs.

- Dejémosla por ahora, luego podremos encargarnos de ella. – dijo Krystal, poniendo el brazo de Howler sobre sus hombros. – Hay que conseguirte ayuda pero ya. - Krystal ayudó a Howler, y de inmediato se metieron por la alcantarilla de regreso a las Arwings para escapar.

Mientras tanto, Luchs tardó un momento en recobrar la conciencia después de las patadas que recibió en el estómago y luego en la quijada, y para cuando se dio cuenta, Howler, Beltino, y quienquiera que fuese quien la golpeó ya no estaban. Furiosa, se puso de pie preparándose para ir tras ellos, pero en ese momento la llamaron por el comunicador.

- _¡Comandante Luchs, el Almirante Malcom ordena que nos retiremos enseguida¡El ejército corneriano se está acercando al espacio aéreo de Zoness y si nos capturan aquí no tendremos salvación!_ -

- Demonios, vencida por segunda vez… - murmuró entre dientes Luchs. – De acuerdo, prepara mi nave, nos iremos de aquí enseguida. -

- _¡Sí comandante! _– De inmediato cortó comunicación.

- Howler O'Donnell… te juro que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos… será tu fin… y lo mismo va para tus malditos compañeros del equipo Star Fox. – dijo antes de salir corriendo para tomar su nave.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Unas horas después, en el Great Fox…_

Fox y Peppy están en el puente, dándole el reporte al General Pepper, en compañía de Slippy y Beltino. La misión ha sido todo un éxito. Krystal y ROB están en la enfermería ayudando a Howler con sus heridas. El lobo yace en una camilla, con vendajes en el hombro y la pierna, mientras el robot y la zorra le aplican el tratamiento.

- ¿Y bien¿Ya terminaron? – dijo Howler, algo impaciente.

- Ya casi… bien, eso fue todo. Ya puedes pararte. – dijo Krystal. Howler se incorporó y se puso de vuelta sus botas. Probó un poco mover el hombro y la pierna para comprobar que ya no le dolían.

- Según mis cálculos, bastarán cuatro o cinco días para una recuperación completa. – dijo ROB.

- Será mejor que no hagas más esfuerzos de la cuenta en ese tiempo. – dijo Krystal.

- Bueno, creo que puedo aguantarme. – dijo Howler.

Krystal y ROB salieron hacia el puente. Howler se retrasó para ponerse la camisa y la chaqueta. Cuando se disponía a salir, se topó frente a frente con Falco. Ambos se miraron unos instantes sin decir nada.

- Veo que ya estás mucho mejor. – dijo Falco, sin alegrarse realmente.

- Hmm, sí, pero… no podré volar en unos cuatro o cinco días por seguridad. – replicó el lobo en el mismo tono sin emociones.

- Eso está bien para mí, no necesito más competencia en el cielo. – dijo a su vez Falco, medio alegrándose, medio bromeando, mientras Howler pasaba junto a

el.

- No te apures. En cuanto esté al 100 estaré de vuelta. – dijo Howler sin mirarlo, mientras caminaba hacia el puente a reunirse con los demás.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En otro lugar…_

Lady Phantom en su recinto, nuevamente, recibe el reporte de parte de Luchs.

- Nos tomaron con la guardia baja, milady. – dijo Luchs. – Fingieron una retirada y nos atacaron por sorpresa. -

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? -

- Sí, milady. No tengo excusa para el fallo de la misión. -

- Hmm, no te preocupes. – dijo Lady Phantom. – Tal vez hayan logrado rescatar a su querido comisionado, pero no tienen idea que ya nos habíamos preparado para algo así. -

- ¿A qué se refiere? -

- Ya lo verás… Nuestros oficiales en Fichina pronto terminarán el… "plan B", si se le puede llamar así. -

Lady Phantom se reclinó en su silla, y en medio del silencio del recinto solo se oía su cabizbaja, pero siniestra risa…

_Esta historia continuará…_

_/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

Notas del autor

Uff, esta vez sí que no tengo perdón, más de medio año sin actualizar, pero ya ven¡aquí estoy, y con más fuerza que nunca! De hecho, empezaba a creer que no podría subir este capítulo antes que terminara el año, pero lo logré.

Decidí permitir que Howler saliera herido en este capítulo solo para que vieran que no es "invulnerable" como tienden algunos a hacer con sus personajes. Y como adelanto para lo que viene, Falco y Howler tendrán que dejar de lado sus diferencias para salir de una difícil situación. ¿Qué será? Bueno, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán.

Nuevamente, gracias y disculpas a todos quienes siguen esta historia, ahora los agradecimientos por review: **Dialirvi**,** Zilia-K, ****-w-VaLe-Chan-w**- y **Anhell. **Y aprovecho de paso para desearle feliz Navidad y un muy prospero año nuevo a todo mundo. ¡¡Nos veremos en el 2008!!


	11. Fichina: Let's work together

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/-- /

_Comando Central de Corneria..._

El General Pepper se encuentra en su oficina, metido de lleno en su trabajo. Después de que el equipo Star Fox lograra rescatar a Beltino Toad de las garras de los guerreros Phantom, la milicia corneriana redobló sus esfuerzos para estar preparados y no permitir que algo como eso volviera a suceder. Al mismo tiempo, en la base de Titania, el Comandante Stanton ha reportado un gran progreso en el desarrollo de las nuevas armas, que sin duda serán indispensables en las próximas batallas que están por venir.

Mientras revisaba unos documentos en su escritorio, sonó un aparato que tenía aspecto de intercomunicador. Pepper lo pulsó y se activó una pantalla holográfica, dejando ver a la oficial cocker spaniard.

- _Perdón por molestarlo, General Pepper, pero recibimos un canal de comunicación de la milicia solariana pidiendo hablar con usted inmediatamente. _–

- Ábrelo, por favor. – solicitó Pepper. La pantalla holográfica se cerró, y luego se abrió otra más grande, dejando ver a un viejo lobo.

- _Saludos, viejo amigo, ¿cómo has estado? _-

- ¿Eh? ¿Eres tú, Zinger? – dijo Pepper, entre sorprendido y feliz de ver a su antiguo compañero de academia.

- _Así es, soy yo. ¿Sigues siendo tan aplicado como en la academia? _-

- Mucho más que tú, por lo menos. – dijo Pepper. – Bien, he de suponer que no me llamaste solo para hablar de los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad? -

- _En efecto. Luego de ver el comunicado que enviaste al comando central de la galaxia, la milicia solariana se reunió y hemos decidido apoyarlos en lo que podamos. _-

- Hmm, no es por ofenderte, pero si Solaria está fuera del territorio Lylatiano, no veo razón para que deban involucrarse. -

- _No es tan simple. _– dijo Zinger. – _En las últimas semanas hemos estado haciendo algunas investigaciones. Los Guerreros Phantom a los que se están enfrentando no se conformarán con un sistema o dos. Una vez que se hayan apoderado de Lylat, sin duda pondrán su vista en los sistemas vecinos, incluyéndonos a nosotros los solarianos. Nuestra mejor alternativa en este momento es unir fuerzas, y detenerlos mientras aún podemos. -_

- Hmm, bueno, sin duda han hecho algo más que causarnos pequeñas molestias. – dijo Pepper. – Bueno, cualquier ayuda que puedan prestarnos, será muy bien apreciada. -

- _Ya despaché a tres de mis mejores divisiones en camino a Corneria. Estarán allá en aproximadamente unas 18 horas. -_

- Nos prepararemos para recibirlos. -

- _Lamento mucho no poder ir en persona para ayudarles, pero rezaré por su éxito. –_ Zinger hizo el saludo militar para despedirse, al que Pepper respondió de igual manera. – _General Zinger fuera. _– Y cortó la comunicación.

/-- /

_En el Great Fox…_

En la sala de entrenamiento, Falco y Howler se encuentran practicando un poco, en una simulación en la que tienen que dispararle a todos los blancos móviles, representados por figuras humanoides poligonales (como los Fighting Polygons en Super Smash Bros). Es solo una secuencia de entrenamiento, pero ambos lo están tomando como si fuera en serio… y como una competencia, a ver quien termina con mejor puntuación.

- ¡Yah! – Howler saltó hacia atrás al tiempo que descargaba un disparo hacia uno de los enemigos, desintegrándolo en el acto. Vio a su alrededor, y viendo a tres más que estaban por dispararle, no lo pensó mucho y evadiendo las descargas lanzó las suyas propias, dando cada tiro en el blanco.

- ¡Háganse a un lado, cretinos! – exclamó Falco, quien estaba en una sala separada, pero idéntica, abriéndose paso a tiros, destruyendo a toda una línea de ellos en menos de dos segundos, y luego le dio un soplido al cañón humeante de su arma.

Desde arriba, Fox y los otros observaban como iba la simulación. Ambos lo estaban haciendo muy bien, aunque sin duda, si trabajaran juntos les iría mucho mejor. La idea de esta secuencia de entrenamiento era terminar con 100 enemigos en menos de 3 minutos.

Falco observó su contador. Llevaba 96 completo, y le quedaban 40 segundos. Howler, por su parte, tenía 97. Eso significaba que les quedaban cuatro y tres enemigos por derrotar, respectivamente.

Falco no tardó en hallar a dos de los que les faltaban, y rápidamente se deshizo de ellos, sin embargo, su arma quedó sin municiones, y tuvo que apresurarse a recargar. Le quedaban 25 segundos. Del otro lado, Howler había dado con los tres que le faltaban, pero a su arma solamente le quedaba un tiro. No queriendo tener que perder tiempo por ponerse a recargar, decidió intentar algo más arriesgado. Lo que hizo, fue moverse de manera que se colocaran bien alineados, y en el momento justo, saltó lateralmente y lanzó el disparo. Justo en ese momento, Falco terminó de recargar y evadiendo los disparos enemigos, se deshizo de uno rápidamente, y en el momento en que se disponía a apuntarle al otro…

¡BLITZ! ¡BROOM! La bala de Howler impactó de lleno en uno de los tres enemigos, pero este al desintegrarse provocó una reacción en cadena que hizo que los otros también fuesen afectados, desintegrándolos a los tres con un solo disparo.

- SECUENCIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO CONCLUIDA. – El escenario se desmaterializó, y ambos fueron a revisar sus resultados en el monitor. Falco: 100 completo, tiempo restante, 10 segundos. Howler: 100 completo, tiempo restante, 12 segundos.

- Hmm, según parece hoy estás más lento de lo usual, ¿eh Falco? – dijo Howler.

- Buf, tiro de suerte, lobato. – replicó Falco.

- Ja, no me odies por tener mejor puntería que tú. -

- Ya quisieras. – replicó el halcón.

- Ambos lo hicieron bien. – intervino Fox. – Están mejorando. -

- Ja, lo hubiera terminado antes que él si hubiera querido, solo decidí dejarlo ganar por una vez. – dijo Falco.

- Sí, como no. – dijo Howler. – No se trata de disparar a lo loco, hay que pensar bien una estrategia antes de actuar. -

- Se realista, lobato. – replicó Falco. – En el campo de batalla pensar no te sirve de mucho, tienes que usar tus instintos. Eso es lo que tu padre siempre decía, ¿no Fox? -

- No estoy diciendo que eso esté mal, pero en ocasiones, valerte de tus instintos no basta, tienes que usar esto también. – respondió Howler tocándose la sien con el dedo.

- Ya. – interrumpió Fox, antes de que empezara de nuevo. – Me queda más que claro que cada uno de ustedes tiene su propio método, y les va bien de cualquier manera. No quiero que empiecen a discutir por tonterías como esa. Ahora vámonos, tenemos trabajo qué hacer. -

Fox se fue camino al puente, al quedarse solos, Falco y Howler se miraron fijamente, cualquiera diría que ambos estaban echando chispas por los ojos. Lo que empezó como desconfianza, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una intensa rivalidad. Si bien a Howler en el fondo no le importaba mucho que Falco lo considerara su rival, decidió que la mejor manera de lidiar con su actitud sería llevarle la corriente, seguirle el juego. Falco, por otra parte, aún no confiaba del todo en el O'Donnell, y el hecho de que las habilidades de piloto del lobo estuvieran a la par con las suyas solo agregaba más gasolina al fuego, ya que lo hacía sentirse amenazado, en particular porque él y Fox se llevaban bastante bien, y en todas sus misiones hasta ahora él había jugado papeles muy importantes. Sin duda, Howler se estaba convirtiendo en parte indispensable del equipo Star Fox, y Falco comenzaba a pensar que querría arrebatarle su lugar.

Luego de su "duelo silencioso" ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a hacer las tareas que les fueron asignadas para ese día. A Howler le tocaba revisar los sistemas de navegación, y Falco tenía que ayudar a Slippy a terminar de calibrar los dispositivos que les estaban instalando a las Arwings. Las pruebas ya casi terminaban, en poco tiempo ya estarían listas para enfrentar cualquier amenaza.

/-- /

_Mientras tanto, alrededor del planeta Fichina…_

Varios cazas Phantom se encontraban rondando la órbita del planeta Fichina, vigilando que no se acercara el equipo Star Fox, ni tampoco la milicia corneriana, al menos hasta que el plan estuviera completo. La aparente tranquilidad después del rescate de Beltino Toad en Zoness solo sirve para ocultar lo que sucede en el planeta Fichina. Los Guerreros Phantom en este momento están preparando una trampa para el escuadrón de mercenarios que han estado interfiriendo en sus planes. Decidieron que ya era hora de tomar medidas mucho más drásticas.

- Y bien, ¿cómo vamos? - preguntó el almirante Malcom, hablando con uno de los soldados.

- Ya colocamos los generadores a todo lo largo y ancho del perímetro como ordenó, señor. – dijo el soldado. – Únicamente falta desactivar la unidad de control del clima, y atraeremos su atención. –

- Excelente. – dijo Malcom. – Procedan según el plan, muy pronto ese zorro y sus compañeros estarán en nuestras manos. -

- Sí señor. -

/-- /

_De regreso en el Great Fox…_

El equipo Star Fox continúa sus labores de rutina. Todo parece normal, hasta que reciben una señal proveniente desde Fichina.

- Señal desde Fichina interceptada. – dijo ROB. – Una de las unidades de control de clima ha sido desactivada. -

- Eso suena muy extraño. – dijo Fox. – Las unidades de control de clima no se desactivan así nada más. ROB, dirígete hacia Fichina -

- ¿No le podemos dejar eso a alguien más? – preguntó Falco. – Seguro solo es una falla menor del sistema. -

- Falco, acuérdate de lo que pasa si las unidades de control de clima se desactivan. – dijo Fox. - Lo que sea, más vale ir a averiguar qué es, y más importante, arreglarlo cuanto antes. -

- Ya, ya, gran jefe, no te enojes. – dijo Falco.

- Estableciendo curso hacia Fichina. – dijo ROB, y de inmediato, el Great Fox se dirigió hacia el planeta helado.

/-- /

**Misión 10: Fichina – Let's work together.**

_Momentos __más tarde, en el planeta Fichina…_

Como era de suponerse, toda el área que la unidad climática controlaba ahora se ve azotada por una fuerte tormenta de nieve, haciendo imposible para el equipo Star Fox acercarse desde el aire. Al no tener más opción, los miembros del equipo han abordado el Landmaster, y se dirigen hacia el sitio donde se encuentra la unidad climática por tierra.

- Buf, que aburrido se torna esto. – dijo Falco, reclinándose en su asiento. Luego miró a Howler, que se encontraba sentado junto a él, mientras Slippy y Fox conducían el tanque. El lobo no parecía estar incómodo en la situación actual, y Falco se preguntaba como podría estar así de tranquilo. A juzgar por sus habilidades, era obvio que Howler pasaba más tiempo en el aire que en tierra, y en sus batallas anteriores, se había notado bastante lo mucho que le gustaba volar, quizás tanto como a Falco. Aún así, no lucía para nada perturbado con el hecho de tener que ir por tierra para esa misión. – Oye. -

- ¿Qué? – replicó Howler, volteando ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo le haces para estar así de tranquilo? – preguntó el halcón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – replicó Howler.

- Bueno, quiero decir que, a ti te gusta volar tanto como a mí. – dijo Falco. - ¿Es que no te molesta tener que ir por tierra? -

- Volar en estas condiciones sería un suicidio, todo piloto experimentado sabe eso. – fue la respuesta de Howler.

- Ja, no me digas que le tienes miedo a una pequeña nevada. -

- Falco, no es solo una pequeña nevada. – dijo Howler. – Y en todo caso, no me vale de nada quejarme, eso no hará que las cosas mejoren. -

- Falco, Howler tiene mucha razón. – dijo Fox. – En vez de estar quejándote, deberías pensar en qué puedes hacer. -

- Claro, ponte de su parte. – dijo Falco.

- No me estoy poniendo de su parte. – respondió Fox. – Se le llama sentido común. -

- Hmph. – Falco no dijo más nada, y se volvió a reclinar en su asiento.

El Landmaster continuó avanzando un largo rato, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la unidad de control de clima. Sorprendentemente, el escudo que la protegía estaba desactivado, y no se detectaba absolutamente ningún movimiento alrededor del área, ni siquiera había los robots centinelas vigilando la unidad de clima.

Poniéndose ropas abrigadoras para resistir la fuerte ventisca, Fox y los demás salieron a examinar el perímetro. Se sentían algo intranquilos de dejar la relativa cobertura del Landmaster por una mala corazonada, todo estaba muy extraño. Con las armas listas por si acaso, observaron todo el perímetro. Aún sin notar nada, Fox decidió llamar a Peppy.

- Peppy, no se ve nada en este lugar, ¿puedes ver algo? -

- _La ventisca bloquea un poco los sensores, pero no detecto movimiento en el área, salvo a ustedes. -_

- Hmm, aquí hay gato encerrado. – dijo Falco. – "Sin agraviarte, Katt." – dijo luego para sus adentros, aunque sabía que ella no lo escucharía.

- Parece que no hay moros en la costa. – dijo Fox. – Bien, iré a reactivar el control del clima, el resto de ustedes cuídenme las espaldas. -

- Entendido. – respondieron los demás al unísono.

Un poco más relajado, pero con todos los sentidos en alerta por si acaso, Fox ingresó al centro de control. Mirando a todos lados, y luego hacia arriba por si le tendían una emboscada. Se acercó a la consola, y se dispuso a introducir el código para reestablecer el sistema de control del clima.

- CONTROL DE CLIMA REESTABLECIDO. – sonó la voz de la computadora. Por un segundo, Fox medio se tensó, como esperando a que la puerta se cerrara y los robots centinelas comenzaran a atacarlo, pero dio un suspiro de alivio cuando no ocurrió. Pasaron unos minutos antes que el clima se reestableciera por completo, y la ventisca parara finalmente.

- Bueno, creo que es oficial, ya terminamos aquí. -

- Qué lástima que fue todo. – dijo Slippy. – Ah bueno, al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos de que… -

¡¡BOOOOOOOOMMM!! Sin dejarlo terminar con la oración, un misil salido de la nada, impactó cerca de Slippy justo cuando este se disponía a regresar al tanque. Por el shock, el sapo se quedó totalmente paralizado, mientras que los demás se pusieron en alerta máxima.

- Debí suponerlo. – dijo Fox, saliendo del centro de control y mirando a todas partes intentando ver quién lanzó el misil.

- ¡Salgan de donde estén! – exclamó Falco.

Como respuesta al grito de Falco, sobre las colinas que rodeaban la unidad de control de clima, comenzaron a salir de entre la nieve una nada saludable cantidad de soldados Phantom, los cuales vestían uniformes blancos que fácilmente los hacían camuflarse con el entorno. Los integrantes del equipo Star Fox vieron que los superaban de 10 a 1, y los tenían totalmente rodeados, aparte que la posición en la que se encontraban los dejaba en total desventaja al estar en todo el centro de la depresión donde estaba la unidad de control climático. A esa distancia no había modo de saberlo, pero a juzgar por el misil que les acaban de enviar como "saludo" probablemente estarían bien armados también. Los integrantes de Star Fox se mantuvieron formando un círculo, con las armas en la mano, pero sin atreverse a hacer el primer movimiento por razones obvias.

- Esto está mal. Muy mal. – dijo Howler.

- Di algo que no sepamos, lobato. – dijo Falco.

- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Krystal.

- No tiene caso que intentemos dispersarnos, tienen toda el área cubierta. – dijo Fox. – Si movemos un dedo, sin duda nos llenaran de más agujeros que queso Gruyere. -

- No podrán quedarse esperándonos para siempre. – dijo Slippy.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro. – dijo Falco.

- Escuchen, equipo Star Fox. – les anunció el que parecía ser su líder por un megáfono. – Resistirse es inútil. Tiren las armas lejos y levanten las manos para que podamos verlas. -

- Hmm… - Fox no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, pero decidió que de momento sería mejor seguirles el juego mientras se le ocurría algo. – Hagamos lo que dicen, mientras pienso en un plan. – les dijo mientras tiraba su arma y alzaba las manos.

- Bueno, no hay nada qué hacer. – dijo Krystal, haciendo lo propio, al igual que Slippy y Howler.

- Parece que tenemos uno bien terco. – dijo el soldado con el megáfono al ver que todos a excepción de Falco le habían obedecido.

- Falco, tira el arma. – le decía Fox.

- ¿Cómo sé que no nos acribillarán cuando lo haga? – respondió Falco.

- Sé que lo harán si no lo haces. – insistió Fox, pero él aún se resistía. Fox se enfadó y esta vez le gritó. - ¡Arroja la maldita arma, es una orden! –

- Demonios. – Falco finalmente no solo tiró su arma, sino que de la rabia la pateó bien lejos, y de mala gana levantó las manos, pero todavía se dignó a gritarles. - ¡De acuerdo cretinos, ya me tienen! ¿Contentos? -

- ¡SHHH! ¡Cierra el pico! – dijo Howler.

- De acuerdo. – Volvió a hablar por el altavoz. – Todos, dense la vuelta y caminen en esa dirección. – Les dijo señalando un camino atravesando un valle a sus espaldas. Sin más que hacer, el equipo comenzó a andar por ahí, con ambos extremos plagados de francotiradores, listos para echarles un tiro si hacían un solo movimiento en falso.

Fox intentaba formular un plan para zafarse de la situación, pero para ese momento, ya fuera para bien o para mal, Falco había formulado el suyo, y no iba a esperar a Fox para ponerlo en práctica. Los Guerreros Phantom solo los hicieron tirar las armas que tenían en la mano, pero en las mochilas llevaban más, pequeñas y fáciles de transportar pero poderosas. La pregunta era, ¿cómo sacarlas? Sin tener mucho tiempo para pensar, Falco fingió sentirse mareado y tambalearse, luego se dejó caer de cara en la nieve, quedando medio enterrado y relativamente oculto.

- ¡Falco! – reaccionó Fox, todos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

- ¡Hey, qué ocurre! – exclamaron desde arriba.

- Las armas. – murmuró Falco, aprovechando la relativa cobertura que le daban sus compañeros para que no vieran qué se proponía. – Tomen las armas de mi mochila, en cuanto lleguemos a aquellos montículos nos pondremos a cubierto. -

Los demás tardaron un momento en entender qué era lo que Falco se proponía, pero finalmente asintieron, y discretamente hicieron lo que les pedía. Para evitar sospechas, Fox dijo que a Falco lo estaba afectando el frío y por eso se había desmayado, él y Howler lo cargaron en hombros para disimular. Las armas las escondieron entre su ropa para que nadie se diera cuenta, y se prepararon para llegar al punto que Falco les había señalado. Fox sin embargo, pensaba que ese plan era suicida, pero no era como que tuvieran algo mejor en mente de momento, y si no actuaban rápido quien sabría que les podría pasar.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a los montículos, Falco descansaba sobre los hombros de Howler y Fox, pero con un ojo abierto y pendiente para cuando llegaran. Efectivamente, en cuando llegaron, saltó de entre los hombros de sus compañeros y gritó: - ¡AHORA! –

Esa fue la señal que esperaban, todos sacaron sus armas y lanzando algunos disparos se tiraron detrás de los montículos para ponerse a cubierto. Los guerreros Phantom, que desde luego no se esperaban eso, no tuvieron suficiente tiempo para reaccionar cuando algunos de los disparos derribaron a varios de los suyos, y los restantes apenas si pudieron responder algo al fuego, pero al ponerse el equipo Star Fox a cubierto, ninguno alcanzó a acertarles.

Habiendo escapado a la captura, al menos momentáneamente, el equipo Star Fox se preparó para contraatacar. Falco sacó de entre su mochila un lanzagranadas desarmado, lo ensambló y cargó un par de granadas en él. Vio un enorme montículo de nieve sobre una colina, encima de un gran grupo de guerreros Phantom. Teniendo cuidado de no asomarse demasiado, apuntó y disparó.

- ¡Fallaste, pajarraco de mal agüero! – exclamó uno de los soldados riéndose cuando la granada pasó encima de ellos, pero sus risas se esfumaron al oír el familiar estruendo, y antes de darse cuenta la nieve cayó pesadamente sobre ellos y los sepultó.

- Ese fue un buen tiro. – dijo Howler, mientras cargaba sus ametralladoras. Igualmente teniendo cuidado, Howler apuntó y disparó una carga completa a varios Guerreros Phantom que estaba desprevenidos, su sangre tiñó de rojo lo blanco de la nieve, cosa que a Howler le pareció algo desagradable, pero sabía que no podía detenerse ahora.

- ¡Imbéciles, que esperan, acábenlos! – gritaba el líder. – ¡Somos más y más fuertes que ellos, vamos! -

Fox se tomó unos segundos para recargar el revólver que había tomado con unos cartuchos de plasma. Estas armas eran pequeñas, pero muy potentes, ya que los proyectiles tenían un buen alcance y estallaban al hacer contacto. Respiró profundo antes de abandonar su cobertura, y apuntando con cuidado vació el cargador en varios de los soldados. Las explosiones de los proyectiles los acabaron rápidamente y forzaron al resto a alejarse para no quedar dentro de la zona de fuego, dejándoles unos cuantos segundos y un área despejada para escapar.

- ¡¡AHORA ES CUANDO, TODO MUNDO CORRA HACIA LA SALIDA DEL VALLE!! – exclamó Fox sin vacilar.

Sin perder tiempo, todos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida del valle, a todo lo que sus piernas les permitían, sin siquiera pensar en mirar atrás. Por un momento, el peligro que corrían parecía conjurado, pero a la salida, un soldado Phantom usando un Jet-Pack y cargando un cañón extraño les frenó el paso.

- Es el fin del camino, equipo Star Fox. – dijo, apretando el gatillo.

¡PUFT! De la boca del cañón salió una gran red de energía de color verde. Todos lograron reaccionar a tiempo y evitarla, salvo Slippy, que se tropezó, y desgraciadamente, la red cayó sobre él y lo atrapó. En menos de un par de segundos, Slippy era llevado colgando por los aires.

- ¡Slippy! – gritaron todos.

- ¡No me voy, me llevan! – exclamó Slippy intentando salirse de la red. - ¡Déjame salir de aquí! -

- En tus sueños. – dijo, aún alejándose. Discretamente, pulsó el botón de su comunicador, mandando una señal.

En otra parte, en aproximadamente un perímetro de unos 800 metros a la redonda, los soldados Phantom esperaban la señal de que el equipo Star Fox entrara en rango para atraparlos a todos de una vez. A lo largo de todo el perímetro, habían colocado unos generadores que al activarse, crearían un escudo de energía impenetrable, y una vez dentro, el equipo Star Fox no tendría escapatoria.

El equipo Star Fox continuaba persiguiendo al sujeto que se llevaba a Slippy, sin siquiera sospechar que los estaba guiando hacia una trampa. A la distancia que estaba, no podían alcanzarlo con sus disparos, y la nieve les dificultaba el avance. La persecución continuó un rato, hasta que finalmente el sujeto inexplicablemente se detuvo para encararlos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, ya te das por vencido? – dijo Falco.

- Ya quisieran. - Tomó su comunicador y dijo. – Ahora es cuando, ya los tenemos dentro del perímetro.

Salidos de entre la nieve, varios soldados Phantom rodearon al equipo Star Fox, al tiempo que se oía el ruido de emisiones de energía. A unos 800 metros de donde se encontraban, pudieron ver como una columna de luz verde se elevaba hacia el cielo. Tras llegar hasta un dispositivo que flotaba a una altura similar sobre el suelo, este disperso varios rayos formando arcos hacia el suelo, hacia varios dispositivos similares, y el equipo Star Fox se dio cuenta cuando los espacios entre los rayos comenzaban a formar una especie de red de energía y a cerrarse.

- ¡Maldición, es una trampa, corran! – exclamó Fox disparando de improviso derribando a los soldados que los rodeaban, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para los demás, pero antes que lograran salir, una red similar a la que atrapó a Slippy cayó sobre Krystal.

- ¡NO! – gritó la zorra.

- ¡Krystal! – Falco y Howler se dieron la vuelta.

- ¡Váyanse, no se preocupen por mí! – exclamó Krystal.

En el tiempo en que dudaron, un francotirador detrás de ellos apuntó hacia Fox, y apretó el gatillo, Falco alcanzó a verlo, y se atravesó, recibiendo el impacto de un disparo de pulsos electromagnéticos, que lo hizo caer desmayado, no sin que antes le pudiera lanzar un tiro al responsable.

- ¡Falco! - Por detenerse a mirar a Falco, él mismo también fue atrapado por una red

- ¡Fox! -

- ¡Maldición! – gritó Fox. – ¡Howler, llévate a Falco fuera de aquí, de inmediato! -

- ¡Eso jamás, no pienso dejarte aquí! – respondió el lobo.

- ¡Entiende, si nos atrapan a todos, estaremos perdidos! -

- ¡Pero Fox! -

- ¡No discutas y vete, es una orden! – gritó Fox mientras se lo llevaban. Reacio, Howler cargó como pudo al halcón sobre su espalda, y trató de salir corriendo, con los ojos cerrados para no sentirse tentado a dudar y mirar atrás. Logró salir justo a tiempo, en preciso instante en que la energía terminaba de cerrarse, formando un domo de color verde transparente alrededor de toda la zona. Frustrado, Howler pateó el suelo, furioso de no haber podido hacer nada para rescatar a sus compañeros. Pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse mucho, ya que varios soldados Phantom lo rodearon. Por estar cargando a Falco, tenía ambas manos ocupadas. No había forma de salvarse de esta.

- ¿Algunas últimas palabras, lobo rabioso? –

- Suspiro, como si a ustedes les importara. – replicó Howler. – Bueno, fue un placer conocerme. – dijo finalmente resignado.

Cerrando los ojos esperando a que llegaran los disparos que terminarían con su existencia, de repente oyó unos muy fuertes y sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se sacudía. Sin embargo, tardó un momento en darse cuenta que esos disparos no le habían dado, y al abrir los ojos, vio a los soldados Phantom tirados y calcinados. Mirando a su alrededor, divisó varios interceptores volando a baja altura, y los reconoció inmediatamente.

- ¡Esas naves! ¡Son de la milicia solariana! -

Uno de los cazas fue descendiendo lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Howler. La compuerta se abrió, y varios soldados solarianos salieron a su encuentro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntaron.

- Ahora lo estoy. – dijo Howler. - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –

- Nos envía el General Zinger como apoyo para Corneria. – dijo el soldado líder. – De camino interceptamos una llamada de auxilio enviada por Peppy Hare, y vinimos a investigar. ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo Star Fox? -

- Allá dentro. – respondió Howler. – Hace unos minutos los capturaron, solo nosotros dos conseguimos escapar. –

- Rayos, si hubiéramos llegado un poco antes… -

- No es culpa suya. – lo interrumpió Howler. – En todo caso, creo que a Falco aquí no le vendría mal algo de atención médica. -

- Contacten a los cuerpos médicos. – dijo el soldado líder. – Haremos que lo atiendan de inmediato. Permíteme ayudarte. -

- Gracias. – dijo Howler, finalmente sintiéndose algo aliviado, pero con la preocupación por sus amigos aún latente.

/-- /

_Mientras tanto…_

El Almirante Malcom se dirigía hacia una jaula con barrotes de energía, dentro de la cual se encontraban encerrados los tres integrantes del equipo Star Fox capturados. El escualo sonrió dejando ver su afilada dentadura, mirando fijamente como Fox, Krystal y Slippy le devolvían miradas llenas de odio.

- Por fin nos conocemos cara a cara, señor McCloud. – dijo Malcom, obviamente hablando con Fox. – He de reconocer, que usted y su equipo han sido unos formidables adversarios. Casi lamento que haya llegado a su fin. -

- No vas a salirte con la tuya, dientes de sierra. – respondió Fox.

- ¿No? Pues a mi me parece que ya lo hice. – dijo el tiburón en el mismo tono que antes. – Yo que ustedes no desperdiciaría los últimos momentos de vida que les quedan. Si no fuera porque Lady Phantom ordenó explícitamente que les fueran llevados a su presencia, antes de ser ejecutados, lo haría aquí yo mismo. –

- Un pequeño detalle que pasas por alto, bacalao. – se acercó Krystal. – Nuestros amigos saben que estamos aquí, y vendrán a rescatarnos. -

- Yo no contaría con eso. – prosiguió Malcom. – Será solo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos vengan a hacerles compañía. Así que no desesperen, pronto estarán todos juntos otra vez… -

- ¡Almirante Malcom, señor! – entró de repente un soldado, jadeando por ir corriendo. Malcom se volteó, intentando contener la furia.

- Pedí explícitamente que no se me molestara, ¿qué sucede? -

- Me disculpo, señor. Pero venía a avisarle, cuando intentábamos atrapar a los dos miembros restantes del equipo Star Fox, llegaron varios cazas e interceptores. Según me informan, son de la milicia solariana -

- ¿Cómo dices? -

- Nos tomaron por sorpresa, nos tienen sitiados. -

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Malcom pateando el suelo de furia.

- Hmm, ¿y qué era lo que decías? – dijo Fox, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Cállate, es solo una falla menor en mis planes. Ponte a rezar, que tus días están contados. – Malcom luego volteó hacia el soldado. – Diles a todos que se preparen para procedimientos de evacuación. Debemos encontrar la manera de escaparnos de esos entrometidos. -

- Sí señor. -

Malcom y el soldado se fueron. Fox, Krystal y Slippy no pudieron hacer más que mantener los dedos cruzados. Ahora sus esperanzas se fortalecían, la milicia solariana había venido en su ayuda, tenían una oportunidad.

/-- /

_Un poco más tarde…_

Falco yacía en una camilla, sus signos vitales estaban normales, pero aún seguía inconsciente. Howler se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a él, esperando a que recuperara la conciencia. El ataque sorpresa de parte de la milicia solariana tuvo éxito al menos en parte, y forzó a los guerreros Phantom a replegarse hacia su escudo de energía. No tenían forma de escapar del planeta sin ser interceptados, ya que habían rodeado todo el perímetro cubriendo todas sus posibles rutas de escape. En este momento, los oficiales al mando se encontraban preparando una estrategia de asalto para rescatar a Fox, Krystal y Slippy.

Falco frunció el ceño y dejó salir algunos quejidos, aún sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo cuando comenzó a incorporarse, antes que dijera nada, Howler habló.

- Por fin despertaste. -

- Ayyy, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy, dónde están Fox y los otros? -

- Te pegaron con un pulso electromagnético. Tuvimos suerte que llegó la milicia solariana a rescatarnos, y te trajimos a la enfermería. En cuanto a Fox y los demás… aún siguen allá. -

- ¿Qué dices? – exclamó Falco al oír la última parte. - ¿Aún siguen allá? ¿Me vas a decir que los abandonaste? –

- Falco, ¿crees que quise hacerlo? No tuve opción, no había nada más que pudiera hacer en ese momento, y encima, por si no te has dado cuenta, ambos tenemos suerte de seguir respirando. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasé por sacarte de ahí? -

- No sé ni me importa, yo no pedí tu ayuda. – espetó el halcón con indiferencia. Howler no podía creerlo. – Yo hubiera preferido morir allá antes que ser un cobarde y escapar. -

- Ese sacrificio hubiera sido en vano. -

- No menos de lo que fue abandonarlos, y además… - Falco no terminó la frase, a Howler poco le importaba si estaba bien o no en ese momento, la furia contenida ya era demasiada y se la descargó toda de un puñetazo en la mejilla. Tocándose la mejilla Falco estaba a punto de protestar, pero la mirada que Howler le lanzó, jadeando, con el puño aún estirado, lo hizo callarse.

- Falco, ¿crees que me sentí bien al haber tenido que hacerlo? ¿Crees que no me preocupa lo que les pueda estar pasando a Fox y a los demás? Si es así, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado. Sé que no te agrado, y para ser sincero tú y tu actitud tampoco me caen muy bien que digamos. Pero aunque quisiera, este no es el mejor momento para estar discutiendo ese asunto, mientras Fox y los otros estén allá. No se tú, pero yo creo que en este momento nos conviene más unir nuestras fuerzas si queremos salvarlos, en vez de estar perdiendo tiempo discutiendo algo que si lo piensas bien no tiene la menor importancia. -

Falco intentó decir algo, pero esta vez, las palabras de Howler lo habían dejado mudo, en parte por el tono en que las había dicho, y en parte porque tenía toda la razón. Por mucho que odiara reconocerlo, y por más que no le agradara Howler, en ese momento era más importante rescatar a Fox y los otros. Dijo sus palabras sin titubear, sonaba muy seguro de lo que decía, y si bien sus ojos denotaban furia, también demostraban sinceridad.

- Si queremos salvarlos, al menos por esta vez, vamos a tener que dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y trabajar juntos. – dijo Howler ya más calmado, extendiéndole la mano. - ¿Tregua? -

Falco dudó un momento, pero finalmente decidió tragarse su orgullo y hacer lo correcto para variar. – De acuerdo. – dijo dándole la mano finalmente, y parándose de su camilla. – Bien, supongo que tendrás un plan. –

- Sí, de hecho. Y esperaba que despertaras para ir a comentarlo con los oficiales. -

- Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? –

Ambos salieron de la enfermería, y se fueron hacia el área de reuniones, donde los oficiales solarianos discutían qué hacer.

- El escudo se regenera constantemente. Los generadores a todo lo alto y ancho del perímetro lo convierten en una defensa impenetrable. -

- Tiene que tener un punto débil. Y aún si no, no podrán quedarse ahí para siempre. -

- De hecho, hay una forma de echarlo abajo. – intervino Howler, él y Falco entraban a la sala, sin anunciarse, pero nadie se incomodó por ello, todos fijaron su vista en ellos.

- Te escuchamos. –

- Bien… - Howler dudó un poco, las miradas de los oficiales lo intimidaban un poco, pero respiró profundo para calmarse y hablar. – Mientras ustedes hablaban, me dediqué a analizar el escudo junto con ROB y Peppy. El escudo está hecho de energía sólida, así que, en teoría, es posible romperlo. -

- Puede ser, pero nuestras armas no logran penetrarlo lo suficiente para evitar que se regenere. -

- Tal vez porque solo están atacando desde afuera. – dijo Howler. – Sin embargo, si atacáramos con suficiente fuerza desde adentro y afuera al mismo tiempo, el choque entre los disparos generaría una reacción en cadena, echando abajo todo el escudo. Más aún, la reacción provocaría una sobrecarga en los generadores y los haría volar, y con eso no podrá regenerarse, dejándolos totalmente expuestos. -

- Hmm. – El oficial se llevó la mano a la barbilla. – Lo que dices podría ser factible, si contáramos con armas lo bastante poderosas como para hacerlo. –

- Sí las tenemos. – intervino otro. – Los cañones de plasma eléctrico deberían ser lo suficientemente poderosos para dañar el escudo desde adentro y desde afuera. -

- Las partes en medio de los generadores son en teoría las más débiles. – prosiguió Howler. – Necesitamos un equipo de asalto que se introduzca ahí, y se prepare para atacar. Tendremos que ser precisos en esto, no hay lugar para errores. –

- ¿Como entraremos? – preguntó el oficial nuevamente.

- Nuestra única opción en este momento será hacerlo por debajo de la tierra, el escudo no funciona ahí. – dijo Howler. – ¿Contamos con equipo para hacerlo? –

- Tenemos los tanques excavadores. –

- Bien, entonces todo está resuelto. – concluyó Howler. – Tenemos todo lo necesario. -

- De acuerdo, hombres, estamos todos listos. Una hora para los preparativos de la operación, ¡todos manos a la obra! –

- ¡SÍ SEÑOR! -

Sin más, todos los oficiales salieron de la oficina a empezar a trabajar. Falco que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, finalmente le habló a Howler.

- Vaya, ese fue un plan muy bien elaborado. – dijo.

- ¿Ves que detenerse a pensar de vez en cuando ayuda? – replicó Howler.

- Bueno, solo porque esta vez tuviste tiempo para hacerlo. – dijo Falco medio sonriendo. – Bueno, no se hable más, es hora de entrar en acción. -

/-- /

_Una hora más tarde…_

Ya todo estaba preparado, los oficiales solarianos les dieron el equipo que necesitaban, y en este momento discutían cuál sería la estrategia de acción.

- Veamos. El punto que podemos atacar más accesible es el de aquí. – dijo Howler señalando un punto en el holograma que se le proyectaba enfrente. – Así que, nos toca empezar a excavar, y salir lo más cerca posible de ese lugar. -

- Eso suena muy sencillo. – dijo uno de los oficiales.

- Pues no lo es. – dijo Howler. – Tenemos un problema, el escudo bloquea las comunicaciones, así que una vez adentro, no podremos contactarlos. Por eso, tenemos que medir el tiempo en el cual vamos a lanzar los disparos. No hay lugar para errores, tenemos que hacerlo en el momento exacto. Si fallamos por un segundo, toda la misión habrá fracasado. -

- ¿Bastarán, digamos, unos 15 minutos? -

- Si nos apresuramos, sí. – dijo Howler. – De acuerdo, el equipo de asalto y yo nos prepararemos para… -

- Momento. – salió al paso Falco. – Lamento quitarte el gusto, pero esta vez tú no irás. Iré yo. -

- ¿Falco? -

- A ti ya te ha tocado ser el héroe demasiadas veces, ahora es mi turno. – respondió Falco. – Y sigo insistiendo, tengo mejor puntería que tú. -

- ¿Hablas en serio? -

- Cuando las cosas van en serio, soy mucho mejor de lo que te puedes imaginar. – el halcón dijo la última parte con un deje de arrogancia.

- Hmm,… por mucho que lo intente no vas a cambiar de parecer, ¿cierto? – dijo Howler sonriendo.

- En absoluto. -

- Bien, si así es como lo quieres, contamos contigo. – dijo Howler. – De acuerdo, aquellos que quieran acompañar a Falco vayan con él y prepárense. Yo me colocaré en posición para lanzar el disparo desde afuera. -

Momentos más tarde, Falco y el equipo de asalto se armaron hasta los dientes, y se prepararon para abordar el tanque. Antes de partir, todos sincronizaron sus relojes y se prepararon para iniciar la operación. Falco ya se disponía a entrar en el tanque, cuando Howler lo detuvo.

- Falco, espera. -

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el halcón.

- Hmm… Fox y los otros cuentan con nosotros… no vayas a permitir que te maten. – dijo Howler. Esa era su manera de decirle "ten cuidado", de modo que Falco pudiera entenderle mejor.

- Tú tranquilo, lobato. – replicó el halcón. – Dejar que me maten no es una opción aquí. Si alguien se atraviesa, simplemente lo volaré en pedazos. -

- Hmm, como digas. Adelante. –

Ambos chocaron los puños deseándose suerte. Falco abordó el tanque excavador, y Howler se dirigió con su cañón de plasma eléctrico al lugar que le asignaron, arriba de una colina. En cuanto dieron la señal, todos pusieron en marcha sus relojes para la cuenta regresiva, en el mismo instante en que el tanque comenzaba a girar sus brocas y se enterraba en el suelo. Todos los soldados solarianos restantes se colocaron a todo lo largo y ancho del perímetro, preparándose para el asalto en cuanto el escudo cayera.

- De acuerdo, Falco, todo depende de ti ahora. – dijo Howler, manteniendo la vista fija al lugar al que tenía que disparar en cuanto el reloj llegara a cero.

/-- /

_Adentro del escudo…_

Los guerreros Phantom aún estaban tratando de planear su evacuación, pero en cuanto los soldados solarianos cercaron todo el perímetro del escudo, se dieron cuenta que eran patos sentados. Los solarianos podían penetrar el escudo, pero al mismo tiempo los Phantom no podían salir, eso sería un suicidio, y aún no habían terminado de formular un plan para salir de ahí.

Un grupo de soldados que se preguntaban qué hacer, de repente sintieron que el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a temblar. ¿Un terremoto, acaso?

¡¡BROOOMM!! Como de una erupción volcánica, el tanque excavador salió de bajo la tierra, dándoles a todos los soldados Phantom un susto de muerte. Cuando terminaron de reponerse de la impresión, empezaron a dispararle, pero los proyectiles rebotaban sin hacerle un solo rasguño, y aquellos que se les atravesaban, o terminaban aplastados, o "perforados". Llegando a un punto despejado, el tanque se detuvo, y el equipo de asalto (y Falco) salieron a encarar a sus enemigos.

El equipo de asalto, sin contar a Falco, estaba compuesto de diez integrantes, si bien la ventaja numérica de los Guerreros Phantom dentro del escudo era evidente, la ventaja en armamento de los solarianos lo era aún más. Los cañones de plasma eléctrico rápidamente les permitieron terminar con los grandes grupos de enemigos que los rodeaban.

Una torreta comenzó a atacarlos, Falco alcanzó a verla, y le tiró una granada, destruyéndola por completo. Miró su reloj. 9 minutos, 19 segundos. Suficiente tiempo.

- ¡Me dirigiré hacia el punto que debo atacar! – gritó Falco.

- ¡Entendido! ¡Intentaremos atraer su atención para facilitarte la tarea! –

Sin pensarlo mucho, Falco se dirigió hacia el punto que tenía que atacar. Por el camino, tuvo que eliminar algo de resistencia menor, pero finalmente consiguió verlo. Del otro lado, Falco alcanzó a distinguir una colina, y una pequeña silueta parada en la cima. Sin duda ese era Howler. Falco volvió a mirar su reloj. 4 minutos, 2 segundos. Si no fuera porque no podía avisarle, hubiera disparado en ese mismo instante. Se dispuso a ajustar la salida de energía del cañón para lanzar un disparo a toda potencia en cuanto llegara el momento. Pero como era de esperarse, antes que terminara los soldados Phantom comenzaron a rodearlo, y aún faltaba tiempo para el ataque.

- No sé qué sea lo que te propongas, pero no funcionará. – dijo el líder.

- No apostaría por ello, amigo. –

No queriendo desperdiciar la energía del cañón con esos sujetos, Falco tomó su blaster con la otra mano y comenzó a saltar para evadir los disparos, al tiempo que contraatacaba, aunque se le hacía difícil apuntar bien por tener que hacerlo con la mano izquierda. El reloj seguía andando, Falco consiguió mantenerse por un rato, pero por detenerse a mirar el reloj un segundo, cuando ya quedaban menos de 40 segundos, todos los soldados Phantom se le echaron encima y le hicieron perder el cañón.

Desde afuera, Howler chequeaba su propio reloj: 25 segundos. Comenzó a hacer la cuenta regresiva mentalmente, al tiempo que apuntaba su arma hacia el lugar señalado.

Adentro, Falco forcejeaba por liberarse de la montaña de soldados Phantom que se le fue encima, casi tuvo que arrastrarse hacia el cañón. Alcanzó a mirarse el reloj por última vez: 11 segundos, empezó a contar mentalmente, sincronizado al mismo tiempo con Howler.

- 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… -

En el segundo cuatro, Howler puso el dedo en el gatillo, y Falco se lanzó hacia su cañón, y tirado boca arriba en el suelo alcanzó a agarrarlo, aún con varios soldados sujetándolo de las patas.

- 3… 2… 1… ¡FUEGO! – Howler apretó el gatillo lanzando la descarga de plasma.

- ¡FUEGO! – Falco alcanzó a voltearse y apuntar con precisión directo hacia el punto señalado.

¡¡BLITZ!! ¡¡BROOOOOOOOOOOMMM!! Impacto directo por ambos lados, las dos descargas se encontraron frente a frente, y tal como Howler lo predijo, el escudo comenzó a agrietarse, y un momento después, se partió como si fuera de vidrio, en el proceso destruyendo todos los generadores.

- ¡El escudo ha caído, todas las tropas, avancen! ¡A la carga! -

Y apenas dieran esa orden, Howler no lo pensó mucho y deslizándose colina abajo se metió también en la refriega, mientras las tropas solarianas se lanzaban contra los guerreros Phantom y comenzaba un enorme intercambio de disparos, muy unilateral, claro está.

Los guerreros Phantom, recién salidos de su estupefacción, intentaron oponer resistencia, pero la enorme masa de soldados solarianos los fue diezmando uno tras otro, forzando a los restantes a replegarse hacia la estación donde Malcom tenía cautivos a los demás integrantes del equipo Star Fox, y los solarianos no tenían la menor intención de detenerse, por lo que se lanzaron al ataque.

Adentro, uno de ellos corrió hacia la cámara de contención, donde aún seguía Malcom vigilando a Fox y los otros, y entró jadeando a la habitación.

- ¡Almirante Malcom, señor, estamos perdidos! – exclamó al recuperar el aliento. - ¡El escudo ha caído, la milicia solariana ya nos tiene! -

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó el tiburón. – Pero que va, no me atraparán con vida. – Se preparó para salir, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Fox. – McCloud, que te quede claro que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos. –

Fox solo sonrió, soltando un ¡hmph!, mientras Malcom salía del recinto. El escualo iba por el corredor, camino a donde se encontraba su nave de escape. No lo atraparían, oh no, eso jamás.

- ¡Nos volveremos a ver, y la próxima, será la última, equipo Star Fox! – dijo mientras abría la puerta del hangar donde estaba su nave… y fue saludado por montones de cañones de plasma eléctrico, uno de los cuales lo llevaba Falco.

- Vaya, vaya, miren qué pescamos hoy, amigos. – dijo el halcón. - ¿A alguien se le antoja una sopa de aletas de tiburón? -

- Grrrrr. – Gruñó el escualo, pero no tenía escapatoria. Lo tenían totalmente rodeado, y aún si se deshiciera de uno, los demás lo acribillarían de inmediato.

- Muy bien, pon las manos, o mejor dicho las aletas detrás de la nuca. – dijo Falco, después para sí. – "Siempre quise decir eso." -

Malcom por un momento pensó en desquitarse de la burla, pero ese cañón apuntándole le hizo desistir. Resignado, y furioso, hizo tal cual le dijeron.

- Ahora, date la vuelta, y llévanos a donde están Fox y los demás. Si tratas de hacer algo raro, jalaré el gatillo, ¿entiendes? -

Malcom no dijo nada, pero sabía que hablaba en serio, así que obedeció. Lentamente comenzó a caminar como prisionero (porque eso era en ese momento) de regreso hacia donde tenía a Fox, Krystal y Slippy encerrados. La puerta se abrió, adentro fue recibido por las expresiones sonrientes de sus cautivos.

- Ah, vaya, eso fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensé. – dijo Fox, sarcásticamente.

- Tenías razón, esa no sería la última vez que nos veríamos. – agregó Krystal, de igual manera.

- Oh, tengo tanto miedo. – concluyó Slippy.

Malcom murmuró algo ininteligible entre dientes, aunque se podrían dar una idea de qué era. Falco le dio un pequeño empujón con su arma.

- De acuerdo, bacalao, ahora libéralos. – dijo, pero Malcom no hizo caso. - ¿Qué no me oíste? Dije que los liberes. – Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta de Malcom. – Déjame ponértelo de otra forma: Libéralos antes que me de por dibujarte un ombligo en el espinazo. -

- Grrrr. – Furibundo, pero resignado, Malcom sacó una tarjeta de acceso y se dirigió hacia la jaula. Deslizó la tarjeta por el lector y los barrotes desaparecieron, Fox, Krystal y Slippy ahora eran libres.

- Buen chico. – dijo Falco. – Oficiales, llévenselos. –

Los oficiales sujetaron a Malcom y le pusieron unas esposas, de inmediato se lo llevaron fuera del recinto. Mientras, Falco se aproximó a saludar a sus compañeros.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó.

- Mejor que nunca. – dijo Fox.

- Hey, ¿y dónde conseguiste todo eso? – preguntó Slippy, señalando todo el equipo que Falco llevaba encima.

- ¿Esto? Me lo prestaron los de la milicia solariana para venir a salvarlos. – dijo Falco. – Lástima que tenga que devolverlo. -

- ¿La milicia solariana? – preguntó Fox algo confundido.

- Oigan, y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Howler? – preguntó Krystal.

- Debe estar allá afuera divirtiéndose un poco. – dijo Falco. – Vengan y les contaré qué pasó. –

/-- /

_Horas más tarde, en el Great Fox…_

Fox y los otros en este momento se encuentran informándole al General Pepper acerca de lo ocurrido, la trampa que les tendieron en Fichina, y como la milicia solariana llegó a rescatarlos.

- Wow, gracias al cielo que llegaron a tiempo. – dijo Pepper.

- Nos informaron que de momento se quedarán estacionados en Fichina, en caso de que a los Guerreros Phantom se les ocurra hacer algo más. – dijo Fox.

- Les enviaré mis agradecimientos personalmente. Mientras tanto, trataremos de ver si podemos sacarle información al Almirante Malcom.General Pepper fuera. – Y cortó comunicaciones.

- Uff, vaya día el de hoy. – dijo Fox. – No me queda si no ir a descansar un buen rato. -

- Yo necesito una ducha caliente. – dijo Krystal.

- Lo que a mi me sorprende, es que esos dos para variar hayan decidido dejar de discutir. – dijo Slippy, refiriéndose a Howler y Falco.

- Bueno, velo por el lado amable, algo menos de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos. – concluyó Peppy.

Todos salieron del puente, y fueron caminando hacia sus cuarteles respectivos. Falco y Howler se quedaron solos un momento, y sorprendentemente, Falco decidió hablarle, en un tono más amable de lo usual.

- Lo hicimos bien allá abajo, ¿no crees? -

- Tú lo hiciste, mejor dicho. – dijo Howler.

- Pero fue tu plan. – dijo Falco.

- Tú lo llevaste a cabo. –

- Ambos lo hicimos. –

- Ah, vaya, ¿es que no hay algo en lo que estemos de acuerdo? – dijo Howler, dándose cuenta que estaban empezando a discutir.

- Jaja, no, según parece. – dijo Falco. – Aunque, hay que admitir que, ambos hicimos un buen equipo. Si no fuera por eso no hubiéramos logrado salir de esta. -

- Bueno, en eso sí estamos de acuerdo. – admitió Howler.

- Y se me olvidaba… - Falco le extendió la mano. – Gracias… por haberme salvado, Howler. -

Howler dudó un momento en darle la mano, por dos razones, primera, estaba dándole las gracias, y segunda…

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Falco.

- No, nada, es solo que… es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, en vez de decirme "lobato". – dijo Howler finalmente dándole la mano.

- Ja, oye, no te vayas a hacer falsas ideas. Todavía no me caes del todo bien, ¿eh? -

- Jaja, como digas, tú tampoco. – dijo Howler. – Bueno, arreglaremos cuentas otro día, ¿te parece? –

- Sí, creo que fue bastante por hoy, hasta para mí. – dijo Falco. – Bien, hasta mañana. -

- Buenas noches. – Ambos entraron a sus dormitorios.

_Esta historia continuará…_

/-- /

Notas del autor:

Vaya, hasta que por fin terminé. Entre las tareas, un bloqueo de escritor y demás, no había podido. Bien, ahora Howler y Falco como que empezarán a llevarse bien, pero tranquilos, que su rivalidad no se irá del todo.

Tengo ideas para los próximos capítulos, sin embargo necesito ordenarlas un poco. De avance para el próximo, para quienes lo estaban esperando, el equipo Star Fox visitará Sauria. Así es, y desde luego que no faltará la participación de nuestro buen amigo, el miembro honorario del equipo Star Fox, Tricky. Será muy interesante.

Y bien, me despido por ahora, agradecimientos por los reviews a **Dialirvi, ****-w-VaLe-Chan-w-**y** Athorment**. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	12. Sauria: Metallix Strikes

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar..._

Lady Phantom se encontraba sentada en su recinto. El último informe de Malcom decía que había capturado a tres de los integrantes del equipo Star Fox, y que era solo cuestión de tiempo para atrapar al resto. Pero después de eso, en el tiempo estimado que debería haberlo hecho, no recibió ningún comunicado de parte de Malcom o de su flota. De eso hacía ya tres días, lo que le daba razones para pensar que tal vez había sido asesinado o capturado. Envió un equipo de reconocimiento al planeta Fichina, para averiguar qué estaba sucediendo, y en este momento esperaba su informe.

La pantalla se activó, dejando ver a un piloto Phantom en la cabina de su caza.

- Milady, llegamos al planeta Fichina, nos prepararemos para entrar en la atmósfera. -

- De acuerdo. Repórtenme de lo que sea que encuentren. –

Unos minutos más tarde, Lady Phantom esperaba respuesta de parte del escuadrón de reconocimiento, que finalmente llegó.

- Nos acercamos al lugar donde el Almirante Malcom había colocado su trampa. Según parece falló, ya que todo el lugar está destrozado. -

- Hmm,… ¿será posible que el equipo Star Fox haya sido capaz de acabar con él y escapar? -

- Bajaremos para dar un vistazo más de cerca, por el momento… - El piloto no terminó de hablar, ya que en ese momento se oyeron disparos y explosiones. - ¡Escuadrón, maniobras evasivas! -

- ¿Qué está sucediendo allá? -

- ¡Nos atacan! ¡Maniobras de emergencia, retirada! ¡Aaaaargghh! –

Después de eso la señal se interrumpió. Esto confirmaba las sospechas de Lady Phantom, Malcom debió ser capturado, o asesinado. No le inquietaba tanto haberlo perdido a él, sino que hubiera alguien que fuera capaz de vencerlo… e impedirle regresar en el proceso. Se reclinó en su silla, y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

- Esto ya no es divertido… hora de terminar con los juegos… -

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Comando Central de Corneria…_

En su oficinal, el General Pepper habla con el Comandante Stanton.

- _Las modificaciones que le hicimos a los sistemas de armas de los interceptores han probado ser bastante efectivas, General Pepper._ -

- Me da mucho gusto oírlo, Comandante. -

- _Y los nuevos cazas estarán en operación en menos de tres días, si seguimos a este ritmo. Enviaremos unos cuantos a la base de Katina como refuerzo en cuanto hayamos acabado_. -

- Se los avisaré de inmediato. –

- _Gracias, señor. Stanton fuera._ -

El General Pepper cerró el canal de comunicaciones, y abrió otro, dirigiéndolo hacia el planeta Katina. Se encendió una pantalla holográfica.

- _Base corneriana en el planeta Katina. Comandante Bill Grey reportándose_. -

- Comandante Grey, acabo de recibir el informe desde la base de Titania. -

- _¿Alguna novedad sobre las nuevas armas, señor?_ – preguntó Bill.

- Me complace decir que sí. Sus nuevos cazas estarán listos en aproximadamente tres días. El Comandante Stanton dice que les enviará algunos como refuerzo en cuanto estén terminados. -

- _Esas son muy buenas noticias._ – asintió Bill. – _Aún con el respaldo de la milicia solariana hemos tenido algunas dificultades, por lo que sin duda los nuevos cazas serán de gran ayuda_. –

- Eso no lo dudo, comandante. -

- _Por cierto… supe que capturaron a uno de los oficiales de alto rango entre los Phantom. _-

- Sí. Por desgracia, se ha negado a darnos información de valor. -

- _Vaya si son tercos, ¿no? Bueno, mientras tanto, continuaremos con las labores de rutina aquí, General. Le avisaremos si surge algo. Comandante Bill Grey fuera_. -

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el Great Fox…_

A una semana tras el enfrentamiento en Fichina, el equipo Star Fox redobló sus esfuerzos para terminar de hacerle las modificaciones a las Arwings, sin mencionar hacerle una reconstrucción completa al Landmaster, cuyo sistema de armas quedó prácticamente inservible tras recibir aquella bomba. El tanque afortunadamente sobrevivió, sin embargo pasaría un buen rato antes que pudiera volver a la acción. En este momento, Howler, Slippy y ROB se encontraban trabajando en él, habían tenido que desmontarle todo el armazón destrozado para poder inspeccionarlo y repararlo.

- Conecta la Terminal N-32 con la Terminal B-17. – dijo ROB, hablando con Howler mientras este intentaba configurar unos cables en los motores del tanque.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo. – respondió Howler. - ¿Tienes idea de cuantas terminales hay aquí? -

- Tres millones, cuatrocientas setenta y ocho. – respondió el robot.

- Por si no captaste, esa fue una pregunta retórica, se suponía que no debías responder. -

- Howler, déjame a mí. – salió Slippy. – Así como vas tardarás demasiado, yo me haré cargo. Tú mientras puedes ir a instalar el panel de control. -

- De acuerdo. –

Howler se dirigió hacia el panel de control que Slippy había dejado en el suelo, lo recogió, y se dispuso a colocarlo, conectando los cables en las entradas respectivas. Luego probó las funciones para verificar que estuvieran en línea.

- Parece que la CPU del Landmaster quedó intacta. El sistema operativo principal aún funciona. -

- Ya conecté los motores de plasma. – dijo Slippy, alejándose un poco del tanque. – Prueba los propulsores. –

Howler activó los propulsores del tanque, que lentamente comenzó a elevarse del suelo. Se mantuvo estable por un buen rato, suspendido en el aire, y tras un par de minutos descendió otra vez.

- Los motores funcionan bien. – concluyó Howler. - ¿Qué hay del sistema de armas? -

- Habrá que reemplazar el convertidor de energía antes de volver a montar el cañón. – respondió Slippy. – Tenemos uno de reserva, por fortuna. -

- Ya es un poco tarde, mejor dejarlo así por el día de hoy. – en eso sonó el comunicador de Howler, era Fox.

- _Howler, ya terminamos de instalar los nuevos escudos a las Arwings. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? -_

- Ya casi terminamos de reparar el Landmaster, pero tendremos que reemplazar el convertidor de energía. –

- _Entiendo. Bueno, creo que podemos dejarlo así por hoy, terminaremos con eso mañana. –_

- Sí, ya no doy más por el día de hoy. Buenas noches. -

- _Buenas noches. -_

Howler apagó el comunicador, acto seguido todos se fueron a sus dormitorios a descansar.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Al mismo tiempo, en el planeta Sauria…_

El prehistórico planeta dinosaurio se recupera lentamente tras la invasión de los Aparoids. Poco a poco, los dinosaurios han podido reestablecer su vida tras la última guerra, y han podido disfrutar de una época de paz bajo el liderazgo de rey de los Earthwalkers. Quien más si no, nuestro viejo amigo, el miembro honorario del equipo Star Fox, Tricky.

Los Earthwalkers caminan tranquilamente alrededor del Palacio de los Krazoa. Esto ya es algo a lo que se han acostumbrado desde que el equipo Star Fox los salvara una vez más, una especie de ceremonia de agradecimiento al escuadrón de mercenarios, y una forma de recordarlos, según el propio Tricky.

La ceremonia fue interrumpida cuando toda la zona fue cubierta por sombras, y poco después pudo oírse el rugido de los motores de una gran nave, que descendió pesadamente sobre el templo, aplastándolo.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – exclamó Tricky.

En respuesta, la compuerta de la nave comenzó a abrirse, y una nada saludable cantidad de soldados Phantom salieron y rodearon a todos los dinosaurios, quienes no osaron moverse, pero se prepararon para atacar si era necesario. Ya que tenían toda el área cercada, salió de la nave un robot humanoide. Mediría cerca de 1.90, su torso mostraba un blindaje bastante fuerte, y sus brazos eran bastante anchos, en comparación con sus piernas que parecían bastante delgadas como para soportar el peso de la parte superior del cuerpo. Tenía los ojos amarillos, y su boca, si es que se le pudiera llamar así, se iluminaba al hablar.

- Vaya, que primitivo es este planeta. – dijo, con una clásica voz robótica, examinando su entorno.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? – exigió saber Tricky.

- Que forma tan brusca de preguntar. – respondió el robot. – Supongo que la hospitalidad no será una de sus virtudes. -

- No hay hospitalidad con quienes irrumpen en nuestro hogar de esa manera, y aplastan nuestro templo sagrado. – respondió el triceratops. – Exijo saber quienes son, y por qué están aquí. -

- Quienes somos realmente no importa, lo único que necesitan saber es que será mejor que cooperen, si saben lo que es bueno para ustedes. -

- ¿Y qué si nos rehusamos? -

- Bien… - Hizo una seña a los soldados para que alzaran sus armas. – Temo que deberemos… insistir. –

Los soldados Phantom apuntaron sus armas contra los dinosaurios, quienes se prepararon para atacar.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Varias horas más tarde, en el Great Fox…_

Krystal se retorcía en su cama, se movía de aquí para allá, parecía que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla horrible.

- ¡NO! – Gritó la zorra, se levantó jadeando y bañada en sudor. Tras respirar profundo unos instantes, para calmarse los nervios, se llevo la mano a la frente. - ¿Habrá sido un sueño? – Guardó silencio unos momentos. – No… eso no fue un sueño. Están sufriendo, puedo sentirlo… -

El reloj indicaba que eran las 3:45 de la mañana, hora de Corneria City. La zorra se salió de la cama de un salto, fue a vestirse rápidamente, y cuidando de no despertar a nadie se dirigió al hangar del Great Fox. Activó la salida de emergencia, y abordando su Arwing abandonó el Great Fox, con rumbo hacia el planeta Sauria.

- Espero que se encuentren bien… -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_7:30 am, en el comedor del Great Fox…_

Todos están en el comedor, sentados a la mesa y desayunando tranquilamente, salvo Howler y Krystal. La puerta del comedor se abrió, dejando ver al primero, bastante somnoliento.

- Buenos días. – Saludó entre bostezos.

- Buenos días, Howler. – Respondió Fox, los demás estaban masticando en ese momento, por lo que solo saludaron con la mano.

- ¿Y Krystal? – preguntó el lobo al darse cuenta que no estaba Krystal, mientras ponía su bandeja en el sintetizador para preparar su desayuno.

- Aún no ha venido. – dijo Peppy. – Raro porque ella siempre se levanta temprano. -

Howler se sentó a comer con los demás. Pasaron unos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, y Krystal tampoco aparecía. Extrañándose, Fox tomó su comunicador y contactó a ROB.

- ROB, ¿puedes despertar a Krystal? Si no se va a perder el desayuno.- dijo Fox.

- Krystal no se encuentra en su habitación. – respondió el robot.

- ¿Qué dices? -

- No hay señal de ella a bordo del Great Fox. Y falta una de las Arwings en el hangar. –

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Fox levantándose de la mesa de golpe, Slippy escupió el agua que se estaba tomando en ese momento y casi se ahoga. - ¡¿Estás diciéndome que salió ella sola, y sin avisarnos?! -

- Es una posibilidad. -

Sin decir más, todos salieron corriendo hacia el puente de mando, dejando un enorme desastre en la mesa.

Ya en el puente, Fox se plantó frente al panel de control de la nave, y comenzó a teclear, al tiempo que le ordenaba a ROB escanear el perímetro con el radar, en busca de alguna señal de Krystal.

- Demonios… ¿Krystal, por qué te fuiste tú sola? -

- Krystal no se encuentra dentro del alcance de nuestro radar. – dijo ROB.

- Según el registro de seguridad, la salida de emergencia fue abierta cerca de las 4:00 am. Krystal debe haberse ido mientras dormíamos. – dijo Howler revisando los registros de seguridad

- Han pasado poco más de tres horas. – dijo Slippy. - Puede que aún podamos seguirla por el rastro de combustible de plasma. -

- ROB, escanea el área y busca rastro de combustible de plasma. – ordenó Fox.

El robot comenzó a escanear el área, en un mapa holográfico de color verde, segundos más tarde, sobre el mapa apareció una línea de color púrpura, indicando el rastro de combustible. ROB siguió el rastro, que aunque era relativamente escaso y estaba algo disperso, les sirvió para darse una idea de hacia donde se había ido Krystal.

- Según el rastro, Krystal se debe haber dirigido hacia el doceavo cuadrante. – dijo Howler.

- Hmm… - Fox se llevó la mano a la barbilla, y la realización lo golpeó en la cabeza. – En esa dirección está… ¿Será posible que haya ido a Sauria? –

- Es lo más seguro. – dijo Falco. – La pregunta es, ¿por qué? -

- Yo diría que Krystal percibió que algo malo está sucediendo allá. – dijo Fox. – ROB, fija curso hacia Sauria, ahora. -

- Fijando curso. -

El Great Fox saltó hacia el hiperespacio, rumbo hacia el planeta Sauria.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión 11: Sauria – Metallix Strikes**

_En algún lugar de Sauria…_

Krystal abría los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta finalmente de dónde se encontraba. Estaba atada de manos y pies con esposas de energía, y encerrada dentro de una celda de energía de plasma. Mirando a su alrededor vio a varios dinosaurios que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, y otros tantos a los que forzaban a hacer alguna clase de labor, golpeándolos con bastones cargados de energía para que movieran unas máquinas extrañas alrededor de todo el palacio Krazoa.

- Buen trabajo, Krystal. – se regañó a sí misma. – Apenas llegas a averiguar qué pasa y te capturan. Los demás se reirán de lo tonta que fuiste. Eso claro, si es que vives lo suficiente para que ellos lleguen a reírse de ti. -

_**FLASHBACK**_

El Arwing de Krystal se acercaba a la órbita del planeta Sauria. La zorra se tomó unas píldoras para quitarse el sueño. Antes de entrar a la atmósfera, Krystal activó el dispositivo antirradar, solo como precaución.

- Realmente no esperaba tener que volver aquí. No en estas condiciones. -

La última vez que visitó Sauria fue durante el ataque de los Aparoids. No era exactamente la mejor de las razones para volver a ese lugar, a pesar de que le traía tan buenos recuerdos. La nostalgia de Krystal se entremezclaba con la preocupación por los habitantes de Sauria, en especial, por Tricky.

Sacándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Krystal volvió a enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Averiguar qué estaba sucediendo, y regresar antes que los demás se dieran cuenta de que se había ido para avisarles. Pasarían al menos dos horas más para que los demás despertaran, sería tiempo suficiente para investigar y volver.

La zorra sobrevoló el área unos minutos. Al no notar nada extraño, decidió extender más el área. Finalmente, divisó algo raro en la distancia, en la misma dirección donde se encontraba el Palacio Krazoa, en específico unas cuantas columnas de luz, algo tenue por la distancia pero aún notorias.

- Vaya, de todos los lugares tenía que ser allá precisamente. -

El Arwing se dirigió hacia el Palacio Krazoa. Cerciorándose de estar a distancia segura, aterrizó en un área boscosa para mantener oculta la nave. La cabina se abrió, Krystal tomó su Blaster y su cinturón de utilidades, muy segura de que los iba a necesitar.

Avanzó a través de la espesura del bosque, abriéndose paso y con todos los sentidos en alerta máxima. Algo malo estaba pasando, y no podía dejarse capturar.

- Ya te lo dije, no podemos tomar más riesgos. – se oyó una voz pasando cerca de ella. Instintivamente, Krystal se plantó detrás del tronco de un árbol grande y aguantó la respiración.

- Por favor, ¿qué podría querer el equipo Star Fox en un planeta primitivo como éste? –

- Puede que sea primitivo, pero la fuente de energía que necesitamos está aquí, y según la experiencia hasta ahora, el equipo Star Fox debe estar al tanto de ello. –

- Puede ser, pero mientras no sepan que estamos aquí, no habrá problemas. -

Momentos más tarde, cuando las voces se alejaron, Krystal pudo mirar y darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, eran un par de soldados Phantom patrullando el perímetro. Cuando por fin pudo respirar, se alejó con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Unos minutos después, ya estando a distancia suficiente como para ver el palacio Krazoa, pudo ver las siluetas de varias máquinas y aunque no podía verlos con claridad, seguro a su alrededor había varios cazas Phantom.

La zorra cogió sus binoculares, y comenzó a enfocar la vista hacia el palacio Krazoa. Alcanzó a ver movimiento entre soldados Phantom, pero no siendo suficiente para determinar qué era lo que estaba pasando, aumentó el enfoque para ver más claramente. Al hacerlo, lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

- No puedo creerlo… - fue todo lo que pudo decir, se quedó con la boca abierta.

Los Guerreros Phantom habían tomado el control del palacio Krazoa, y a su alrededor estaban los Earthwalkers, siendo forzados a actuar como fuerza propulsora para unas máquinas que tenían aspecto como de torres petroleras. Curiosamente, prácticamente eran eso, excepto que en vez de usarlas para extraer petróleo, las estaban usando para extraer energía del área… obviamente, la energía de los espíritus Krazoa.

- Esto es imperdonable… - dijo Krystal. – Aguanten un poco, en cuanto le cuente esto a los demás vendremos a rescatarlos, y pararán muy caro. -

- Aquí quien va a pagar es alguien más. –

- ¿Eh? -

_¡ZAP!_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Lo último que recordaba después de eso fue una tremenda sacudida eléctrica, y después todo se volvió oscuro. Una cosa era segura, su plan de pasar sin ser vista no había funcionado del todo, y ahora estaba encerrada, atada, y sin manera de contactar a los demás. ¿Podría la situación ser peor?

- Pst… hey, Krystal. – escuchó una voz conocida, de inmediato volteó a ver de donde venía.

- ¿Tricky? ¿Eres tú? – su cara se iluminó un poco al verlo, se encontraba en una celda contigua. – Creo que no es el mejor momento para decir esto, pero me da gusto verte. –

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Tricky.

- ¿Pues qué crees? Percibí que tú y los otros estaban en peligro, así que vine a investigar. -

- Y te atraparon, según parece. – respondió el dinosaurio.

- *Suspiro*, sí, no es necesario que me digas que fui una tonta al venir aquí yo sola. – respondió ella.

- Perdona, no quise decir eso. – se disculpó Tricky. – Y a todo esto, ¿dónde están Fox y los otros? -

- Supongo que para este momento ya deben haber despertado, y se habrán dado cuenta que me fui. – dijo Krystal. – Si tenemos suerte, tal vez ya estén de camino. -

- Eso espero. – dijo Tricky. – Cuidado, ahí vienen. -

Dos guardias se aproximaban a las celdas para chequear los prisioneros. Krystal disimuladamente se fingió inconsciente cuando se acercaron, y paró las orejas para oír su conversación.

- No tardarán en llegar, mejor nos preparamos. -

- Sí, cuando vengan a rescatar a su linda amiguita, Metallix les dará lo que se merecen. -

- "¿Metallix?" – se preguntó mentalmente Krystal, un momento después, los soldados se alejaron. Quienquiera que fuese, les estaba tendiendo una trampa a sus compañeros. A Krystal no le quedó más sino esperar y rogar por que Fox y los demás llegaran a rescatarlos, y que no les ocurriera nada en el proceso.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto…_

El Great Fox aterrizó en una zona descampada de Sauria, intentando no llamar la atención. Slippy sacó el recién reparado Landmaster (cuyo sistema de armas aún no estaba del todo arreglado por razones obvias) para explorar por tierra, mientras Fox, Falco y Howler salieron en las Arwings para sobrevolar la zona y avisar de cualquier cosa que surgiera.

- Nos separaremos para cubrir más terreno. – dijo Fox. - Falco dirígete al este, Howler al oeste y yo iré hacia el norte. Slippy, tú busca en dirección sur y avísanos si encuentras algo. -

- Entendido. – respondieron los tres al unísono.

- Si alguno de ustedes tiene problemas, activen la señal de emergencia e iremos de inmediato. – dijo Peppy.

- Así lo haremos. – respondió Fox. – Bueno, equipo, en marcha. –

Los tres cazas y el tanque salieron en sus direcciones respectivas, Peppy y ROB se quedaron en el Great Fox, atentos a cualquier eventualidad.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, Howler, quien iba en dirección oeste, en específico hacia donde se localizaba el palacio Krazoa, vio abajo al sobrevolar el área el Arwing de Krystal, de inmediato tomó el comunicador.

- Amigos, encontré la nave de Krystal. Es posible que esté cerca de aquí. -

- _¿Cuál es tu posición, Howler? – _fue Fox quien respondió.

- Espera un poco… - Howler activó el GPS de su radar para ubicar su posición actual, y le envió las coordenadas a Fox.

- _Latitud 30 grados norte, longitud 40 grados oeste… espera un segundo. ¡El palacio Krazoa está cerca de esa zona! – _exclamó Fox al darse cuenta.

- _¡Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes! – _gritó Slippy a su vez. - _¡Ese debe ser el primer lugar a donde debió haber ido! –_

_- _¿Palacio Krazoa? – Howler no entendía. – No sé de qué hablan, pero alcanzo a ver una estructura en la distancia, y de ella salen varias columnas luminosas. No sé tú, pero eso me huele muy sospechoso. ¿Voy a investigar? –

- _De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado. Lo más seguro que los Guerreros Phantom estén cerca. –_

- Copiado. Howler fuera. -

El lobo continuó sobrevolando el área por un buen rato, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el palacio Krazoa, activando el revestimiento antirradar solo como precaución. Lo que Howler no sabía, sin embargo, era que a lo largo y ancho del perímetro habían colocado sensores de movimiento y térmicos con armamentos implantados, y en cuanto el Arwing de Howler entró en rango, emergieron unos lanzamisiles que comenzaron a apuntarle, y en menos de unos segundos, una lluvia de proyectiles teledirigidos salió volando hacia él a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Maldición! – exclamó Howler virando hacia un lado para evitar los misiles, cosa que apenas consiguió. Y antes que pudiera hacer algo, estos se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia él de nuevo. – Muy listos, ¿eh? -

Viéndose acorralado, Howler tuvo que deshacer los misiles a disparos para abrirse paso y escapar, de inmediato activo el comunicador para hablar con Fox y los otros.

- Amigos, creo que necesito algo de ayuda por aquí. -

- _Vaya, ¿te encontraron tan rápido? –_ medio se burló Falco.

- _¿Qué ocurre, Howler? – _preguntó Fox.

- Parece que hay sensores de movimiento en el área, y defensas antiaéreas. ¡WHOAH! - el lobo dijo la última parte haciendo un barrel roll para evitar varios proyectiles. – Creo que encontrar a Krystal será más difícil de lo que creíamos. -

- _De ser así, creo que vamos a necesitar que nos limpies el terreno, Slippy. – _intervino Falco.

- _Pero no terminé de calibrar el cañón del Landmaster todavía. – _respondió Slippy.

- _No tenemos opción. – _dijo Fox. – _Howler, resiste ahí, vamos en camino. -_

- Apresúrense, estas cosas me vienen como moscas a ustedes ya saben qué. – dijo Howler antes de cortar comunicación.

A Howler no dejaban de lloverle encima los misiles y demás, según parecía habían tomado mayores precauciones en esta ocasión. Haciendo una maniobra suicida, Howler se lanzó en picada de frente contra uno de los lanzamisiles más grandes, haciendo giros en el aire logró pasar entre ellos sin recibir ni un rasguño, y al acercarse lo suficiente le dejó caer una bomba, destruyéndolo por completo.

- Bien, uno fuera, faltan decenas. – dijo mientras continuaba maniobrando para evadir el fuego enemigo, e intentando contraatacar cada vez que podía.

Mientras tanto, Fox, Falco y Slippy se apresuraban lo más rápido que podían para auxiliar a Howler. Por desgracia, al entrar al perímetro un enorme escuadrón de cazas Phantom se les vino encima, retrasando su avance. Por como se veía, solo Fox y Falco disparaban, Slippy no hacía más que intentar evadir los disparos enemigos, sin contraatacar.

- ¡Slippy, deja de estar huyendo, has algo! – Le gritó Falco.

- Pero es que aún no… -

- ¡Preocúpate por eso después, o te van a pulverizar! –

- Rayos… - Slippy apretó los dientes, rezando porque el cañón del Landmaster no fuera a explotar cuando lo disparara. Finalmente, apretó el gatillo y comenzó a recargar energía en el cañón, cuando el indicador llegó al límite, soltó el disparo.

_¡¡BROOMM!! _El disparo derribó a un buen número de cazas que ya se le venían encima. El sapo dio un suspiro de alivio. Sí funcionaba después de todo.

- Uff, soportó la sobrecarga de poder. Menos mal. – dijo. – Bueno, ya no se hable más. ¡Háganse a un lado, cretinos, que Slippy está de vuelta! -

Inmediatamente comenzó a lanzar una serie de disparos rápidos contra los cazas en los alrededores, los que no cayeron abatidos se vieron forzados a apartarse para evitar que los alcanzaran, permitiéndoles a Fox y Falco atravesar al grupo y acelerar para ir a auxiliar a Howler.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Al mismo tiempo, en el Great Fox…_

Peppy y ROB aún continuaban en espera de alguna eventualidad. El viejo conejo estaba caminando de un lado al otro, casi haciendo un surco en el suelo, mientras el robot seguía sentado en su panel de control tecleando. Ya empezaba a preocuparse, no había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que las cosas iban a ponerse feas.

- *Suspiro*. No sé si sean los nervios, pero no puedo quitarme esta sensación de encima. – Se dijo a sí mismo, luego cerró los ojos y siguió hablando. – Me pregunto, ¿qué harías tú en este momento? -

Peppy recordó en ese momento, cada vez que las cosas se ponían tensas, James McCloud, quien fuese su mejor amigo y compañero, siempre le decía que todo saldría bien al final, nunca dejándose llevar por el pánico. Normalmente, siempre tuvo razón. Hasta aquel fatídico día. Se suponía que sería solo una misión de reconocimiento, nada fuera de lo usual, echarían un vistazo rápido en Venom y regresarían a informarle al General Pepper. Cuando estaban saliendo de Corneria, James le aseguró que no había nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo, sería una misión sencilla y rápida, pero no fue así. Apenas llegaron, las tropas venomianas los emboscaron, estaban preparados, los estaban esperando, porque había alguien que les había informado de su llegada. Y lo peor fue, había sido uno de sus propios compañeros, Pigma Dengar. El muy bribón se dejó llevar por su codicia, y no dudó en traicionarlos a ambos, a sus compañeros, sus amigos, todo por dinero. Aún recordaba como James le ordenaba que huyera, mientras él se quedaba atrás para detener a los venomianos todo lo posible. Tras volver apenas con vida, Peppy se dijo a sí mismo que cuidaría del hijo de James en su memoria por no haber podido salvarlo aquel día.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando el radar detectó varias señales. Al activar el radar visual, Peppy pudo ver que varios cazas e interceptores Phantom se acercaban velozmente hacia su posición.

- No tardarán en descubrirnos, si es que no lo han hecho ya. – dijo Peppy tomando asiento y abriendo el panel de control. – Motores elevadores activados, preparando despegue. ROB, activa las defensas ahora. -

- Entendido. -

- Será mejor ir por ellos... antes que ellos vengan por nosotros. – prosiguió el conejo. - ¡Preparar y disparar turbinas! -

El Great Fox comenzó a elevarse, y los motores traseros se encendieron, con lo que la nave comenzó a avanzar hacia delante, en dirección hacia los cazas Phantom que venían aproximándose.

- Escudos frontales activados. – dijo Peppy. – Sistema de armas en modo semi-automático. -

Peppy configuró los cañones láser pequeños y los lanzamisiles para dispararse automáticamente al sentir la proximidad de un enemigo. Al mismo tiempo, tomó control de los cañones frontales principales, preparándose para dispararlos en cuanto los enemigos entraran en rango, cosa que no tardó mucho, ya que en menos de un minuto comenzaron a llover disparos sobre el Great Fox, afortunadamente estos rebotaron en los escudos como si nada. Apenas entraron en rango, el conejo bajó los escudos y…

- ¡Tráguense esto, malditos Phantom! -

_¡BLITZ! ¡BROOOOOM! _Unas enormes ráfagas láser, provenientes de los cañones frontales de la nave, desintegraron por completo a los cazas que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse por el frente del Great Fox, pero un buen número de ellos lograron evadirlas y continuaron volando como moscas alrededor de la nave intentando atacar. Ese era el problema de los cañones frontales, el arco de disparo era muy limitado para defenderse de los enemigos que vinieran por los lados o por detrás. Estando así de dispersos era muy difícil ubicarlos para atacarlos y al mismo tiempo defenderse. A Peppy no le quedó más que volver a subir los escudos, mientras los lanzamisiles y cañones láser menores se disparaban por sí solos, aunque sin mucha efectividad. Luego de mucho batallar, Peppy tomó una decisión.

- ROB. -

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Toma el control de la nave, voy a salir. -

- Tus posibilidades de éxito frente a una fuerza así son de menos del 7%. -

- Pues las tomo. – dijo Peppy sin vacilar. – Tal vez esté viejo, pero no por eso voy a esconderme como cobarde. Aparte, no estoy tan oxidado como creen. -

El conejo salió corriendo hacia la bahía lanzadora. Sin vacilar, abordó una de las Arwings que quedaban en el depósito de reserva, y se colocó en posición para luego salir al encuentro de los cazas Phantom. No por nada, pero él le había enseñado a Fox muchos de sus trucos como piloto, y ahora los guerreros Phantom lo iban a comprobar.

- ¡Vengan por mí, aquí los espero! – exclamó el conejo con determinación, mientras aceleraba los motores.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ /

_Más tarde…_

Howler aún continuaba maniobrando por su vida intentando quitarse de encima a los enemigos. Había acabado con no menos de 50 de ellos, pero al parecer toda el área estaba infestada de Guerreros Phantom ya que por más que los eliminaba continuaban apareciendo.

- Estos idiotas son demasiado tercos para morirse. – dijo Howler, activando los escudos del Arwing para defenderse de unos misiles que le venían encima.

Abajo, cierto robot observaba como el Arwing de Howler se cargaba, aunque no sin dificultades, uno tras otro a los cazas Phantom.

- Los pilotos del equipo Star Fox realmente se han ganado su reputación. Creo que es tiempo de que tome cartas en el asunto. – Caminó hacia un caza que lucía distinto a los demás, era un poco más grande, y tenía dos grandes M doradas en cada una de las alas. Acto seguido, despegó y salió al encuentro de Howler.

En el cielo, Howler aún se preguntaba por qué Fox y los otros no llegaban. No sabía cuanto más podría resistir contra todos esos sujetos, pero sabía que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

- Vamos, chicos, dense prisa. -

En eso, varios disparos láser le llegaron por detrás, Howler apenas consiguió evadirlos, al dar la vuelta, vio frente a él un caza Phantom ligeramente distinto a los otros, que extrañamente habían cesado su ataque y comenzaban a alejarse.

- Ha de ser muy valiente o muy tonto el sujeto que esté dentro de la cabina de ese caza si le da por enfrentárseme solo. – dijo Howler evaluando al solitario caza que tenía enfrente. – Bueno, solo tendré que derribarlo igual que a los otros. -

Sin pensarlo mucho, Howler aceleró y se lanzó de frente contra el caza enemigo lanzando una lluvia de fuego rápido, pero el enemigo activó sus escudos, y los disparos rebotaron en ellos sin causar daño. Howler tuvo que girar rápidamente hacia la izquierda para evitar colisionarse con él, y dando un giro en U se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, una vez más sin éxito.

- El láser no sirve, veamos qué haces con esto. – dijo pulsando el botón para lanzar una bomba. - ¡Despídete! -

_¡¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!! ¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!! _La bomba estalló, dejando una enorme cantidad de humo por doquier. Howler sonrió, seguro de que lo había acabado, cuando de repente.

- ¡Qué rayos! – Se tuvo que apartar cuando un láser eléctrico salió de entre el humo, poco más y lo hubiera alcanzado. Cuando se disipó el humo, se quedó con la boca abierta, la nave no solo seguía ahí, ¡sino que no tenía un solo rasguño! – Ah vaya, ese tipo es demasiado terco para morirse, ¿verdad? -

La nave, que aún tenía los escudos puestos, comenzó a formar una especie de esfera eléctrica en la punta. Luego de ponerse de un buen tamaño, un rayo eléctrico salió hacia donde estaba Howler, esta vez logrando mellar en la punta del ala derecha de su Arwing, pero por fortuna sin causar daños serios. Aún así, la situación era crítica, si podía atacar mientras tenía los escudos puestos, los ataques de Howler no servirían de nada.

- Ahora sí que nos la pusieron buena. – dijo el lobo. – Bueno, debe tener algún límite, no podrá mantener los escudos activados por siempre. Creo que será cuestión de aguantar hasta entonces… si es que puedo. -

Afortunadamente para Howler, en ese instante llegaron Fox y Falco que comenzaron a atacar al caza enemigo, desde luego sin causar el menor efecto.

- ¡Howler! Perdón por la tardanza, tuvimos que deshacernos de algunos locos por el camino. – dijo Fox.

- No saben como me alegra verlos. – respondió Howler. – Cuidado amigos, este tipo tiene un escudo impenetrable, y todavía puede atacar cuando lo tiene puesto. -

- Bah, si hay algo en el camino, simplemente lo volamos. – dijo Falco tronándose los nudillos.

- ¡Ataquemos todos juntos! – ordenó Fox.

- ¡SÍ! –

Las tres Arwings se colocaron en formación de batalla y se lanzaron simultáneamente a atacar al caza Phantom, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentaran, los disparos no lograban penetrar los escudos. Falco ya comenzaba a irritarse de la terquedad de su adversario, y sin meditarlo mucho le arrojó una Bomba Cluster. Desde luego, esta tampoco funcionó, y en medio del humo comenzó a contraatacar con su láser eléctrico.

- ¡Qué rayos le pasa a ese sujeto! – exclamó Falco, evitando por los pelos el rayo. - ¡No es justo, nuestras armas no lo dañan! -

- ¡Tiene que tener algún punto débil, o un límite para esos malditos escudos! – gritó Howler a su vez.

- No se rindan, amigos, cueste lo que cueste tenemos que acabar con él. – dijo Fox en voz alta, y luego para sí. – "Krystal, por favor aguanta un poco más." -

La batalla continuó por un buen rato, hasta que de pronto, el caza Phantom se desplazó rápidamente a una distancia como de unos 600 metros en apenas un flash, con lo que Fox, Falco y Howler fueron incapaces de perseguirlo a tiempo. Antes que pudieran asimilar lo sucedido, bajó los escudos, y disparó unos misiles extraños, que se abrieron dejando salir unas extrañas cápsulas.

- ¡A un lado! – gritó Fox.

Los tres integrantes del equipo Star Fox se movieron para evitarlas, por desgracia, Howler no fue tan afortunado, y una de ellas fue a parar en su ala izquierda sin que él se diera cuenta. Esta se abrió, dejando salir una especie de droide con forma de escarabajo, que comenzó a moverse peligrosamente hacia los motores. El bicho se enterró en el motor de plasma superior derecho, comenzó a titilar, y un segundo después…

_¡¡BOOOOOMM!!_

- ¡¡Qué demonios!! -

- ¡¡HOWLER!! -

- ¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! – El bicho dañó gravemente el motor, y de paso también el estabilizador derecho, con lo que Howler comenzó a descender en picada irremediablemente dando vueltas.

- ¡¡Howler, no!! – exclamó Fox. - ¡¡Maldito, lo pagarás!! -

Mientras Fox intentaba vengar a su compañero, Howler abajo intentaba equilibrar la nave lo más que podía para hacer el aterrizaje lo menos doloroso posible, cosa que no era nada fácil al haber perdido el estabilizador derecho. El lobo vio un enorme lago al frente, y a pesar de que comenzaba a revolvérsele el estómago por tantas vueltas, se las arregló para activar los propulsores de emergencia y estabilizar la nave, mientras intentaba aterrizarla sobre el agua. La nave patinó en la superficie del lago unos 200 metros hasta que por fin se detuvo, no sin antes volcarse y quedando Howler de cabeza, y la cabina del Arwing dentro del agua.

- Huy… qué viaje, creo que voy a vomitar… - dijo, mientras se soltaba del asiento. Se puso una máscara de oxígeno y como el cristal de la cabina se quedó atascado, tuvo que romperlo a patadas para salir. Decidió nadar a una distancia más o menos segura por si alguien avistaba la nave y se le ocurría rematarlo. Pasaron unos minutos, y no ocurrió nada, por lo que decidió salir a la superficie. Viendo a todas partes, solo divisó en la distancia a sus compañeros aún combatiendo contra ese sujeto. Howler realmente quería regresar allá para darle su merecido, pero con su nave averiada no sería de mucha ayuda, y dado que cayó bastante cerca del palacio Krazoa, pensó que tal vez de momento la mejor opción era ir a buscar a Krystal.

El lobo nadó hasta la orilla. Se escurrió las ropas lo más que pudo y se puso a verificar el perímetro. A poca distancia de ahí, vio a una nada desdeñable cantidad de soldados Phantom, forzando a los dinosaurios. Cogió sus binoculares para ver más a fondo, y alcanzó a ver a Krystal al otro extremo. La pregunta era, ¿cómo iba a sortear a todos esos sujetos?

Bueno, como respuesta, mientras lo pensaba, oyó disparos y explosiones, y al enfocar sus binoculares de nuevo, alcanzó a ver el Landmaster haciendo estragos, y de inmediato los guerreros Phantom corrieron a detener el alboroto, dejándole el camino libre.

- Muy oportuno, Slippy, gracias. – sonrió. - Bien… aquí vamos. -

Con cuidado, se deslizó hacia donde se encontraban Krystal y Tricky, aprovechando la conmoción. Sin mediar palabras, abrió la cerradura de la jaula de Krystal como solo él sabía hacerlo, de un solo tiro.

- ¿Eh? – La zorra estaba tan distraída que no lo oyó llegar, el sonido del disparo fue el que la hizo darse cuenta. - ¿Howler? -

- El mismo. – dijo el lobo. – ¿Qué fue eso de salir por tu cuenta sin avisarnos? Nos tenías preocupados. -

- Espero que no hayas venido solo a regañarme por eso. – respondió ella. - ¿Y cómo es que estás todo empapado? -

- No preguntes, basta decir que tuve un acuatizaje forzoso. – replicó Howler.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Tricky.

- Ah, olvidé decírtelo, Tricky, él es Howler, se unió a nosotros hace cosa de unos tres meses. -

- Hola. – saludó Howler. – Ya habrá tiempo para presentarnos formalmente después que todo esto haya terminado. –

- Cierto, hay que liberar a los otros. – Krystal estuvo de acuerdo, e inmediatamente ambos pusieron manos a la obra para liberar al resto de los dinosaurios, aprovechando la ausencia de los soldados Phantom.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_De regreso…_

Fox y Falco aún continuaban con la pelea. Dado que ese sujeto no iba a esperar a que fueran a rescatar a Howler para continuar la pelea, no tuvieron más opción que esforzarse más y tratar de vengarlo. Tarea harto difícil, considerando la superioridad evidente en armamento de la nave de su adversario.

- ¡¡Maldita sea, muérete de una vez!! – gritaba Falco soltando una ronda de disparos, que obviamente rebotaron en los escudos sin causar el menor daño.

- ¡¡Grrr!! – gruñía Fox a su vez. - ¡¡Con un demonio, es que no hay nada que pueda vencer a este sujeto!! -

Como respuesta, se abrió un canal de comunicación, apareciendo como piloto del caza un cierto robot.

- Han sido unos oponentes verdaderamente admirables. – dijo. – He de reconocer que no les faltan agallas para haber logrado mantenerse de esa manera contra mí. -

- Miserable pedazo de hojalata, dime tu nombre para recordarlo cuando te mande al depósito de chatarra. – exigió saber Falco.

- Metallix, es mi nombre. Y harán bien en recordarlo, porque estoy a punto de enviarlos a eso que ustedes los seres orgánicos llaman, "el otro mundo". -

- Ni de broma, boca de bombilla. – dijo Falco.

La pelea continuó, aún favoreciendo a Metallix, no importaba cuanto lo intentaran Fox y Falco no conseguían hacerle absolutamente nada. Y en un descuido, la nave de Metallix disparó un par de esferas eléctricas, Fox y Falco trataron de evadirlas, pero estas los persiguieron, y al impactar se hicieron más grandes y atraparon a las dos Arwings.

- ¡¡Qué demonios!! ¡¡Gaaaaaaaahhh!! -

Luego de un rato de recibir buenas descargas, Fox y Falco se recobraron. Sus cazas seguían en línea, apenas manteniéndose en el aire, pero las esferas que los acababan de electrocutar les deshabilitaron los sistemas de armas, dejándolos completamente a su merced. Fox y Falco se dieron cuenta que no tenían manera de defenderse del inminente ataque de Metallix, y por toda la energía gastada, tampoco tenía sentido intentar escapar.

- Fue un honor. Ahora, adiós. – dijo mientras comenzaba a preparar los rayos para su ataque final.

- ¡Hoy no, amigo! –

_¡¡¡FIUUUUUUUUUUU!!! ¡¡¡BROOOOOOOMM!!!_

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Metallix. Un disparo láser recargado acababa de impactar contra la esfera que se estaba formando para disparar su láser eléctrico, disipándola por completo. Al mirar, divisó otra Arwing aproximándose a gran velocidad.

- No es posible, acaso… ¿eres tú, Peppy? – preguntó Fox.

- Ese viejo, justo cuando más lo necesitábamos. – dijo Falco.

- Ustedes dos ya no están en condiciones para seguir peleando con ese sujeto. – dijo el conejo. – Regresen al Great Fox, yo me encargaré de él. -

- De ninguna manera. Ese sujeto es muy peligroso para ti, viejo. – dijo Falco.

- No me subestimes. – dijo Peppy. – Puede que sea viejo, pero aún tengo uno o dos trucos bajo la manga. -

- No tenemos opción, Falco. – dijo Fox. – Peppy, dales una por nosotros, y también por Howler. -

Muy a su pesar, Fox y Falco se vieron forzados a retirarse, en su estado actual solo serían una carga. Peppy dirigió su atención hacia Metallix, quien se preparaba para recibirlo.

- Nunca comprenderé el por qué ustedes los seres orgánicos siempre se empeñan tanto en protegerse los unos a los otros. – dijo.

- Reflexiónalo mientras puedas, porque cuando acabe contigo será demasiado tarde. – dijo Peppy. – Te enseñaré lo que puedo hacer. –

Esta vez fue Metallix quien se preparó para abrir el ataque, cargando su láser eléctrico. Sin embargo, la experiencia de Peppy entró en utilidad en este momento, ya que al observar a distancia la batalla de Fox y los demás, se le ocurrió como contraatacar. En lugar de intentar evadir el rayo, el conejo activó los escudos, y lo recibió de frente. El rayo apenas sacudió un poco al miembro veterano de Star Fox, pero sin hacerle daño. Metallix, aún sin comprender, aumentó la potencia, pero eso era exactamente lo que Peppy esperaba que hiciera. Cuando lo hizo, Peppy canalizó de golpe la energía hacia el frente, en específico hacia el punto de impacto donde recibía el rayo, dando como resultado que este saliera desviado directo hacia su lugar de origen, es decir a la nave de Metallix.

- ¿Pero qué? -

_¡¡FLITZ!! _Metallix no se esperaba que fueran a usar su propio ataque en su contra, de modo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y el rayo de paso causó que los escudos se le apagaran por el choque, momento que aprovechó Peppy para lanzarle una ronda de disparos. El blindaje de la nave era fuerte, sin embargo, por lo que no hizo demasiado, pero el conejo no se dejó amedrentar por eso y le lanzó una bomba al ahora desprotegido Metallix.

- ¡NO! – El robot activó los retropropulsores, y logró salvarse de la explosión, apenas. En cuanto pudo, reactivó los escudos, pero a causa del choque recibido anteriormente, estos ahora estaban algo inestables, y si intentaba atacar con el láser eléctrico, ya Peppy sabía como contraatacarlo y podría ser fatal. – Muy bien, según parece este es más inteligente que los otros dos. Intentemos algo más. -

- ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Acaso quieres que vaya por ti? – gritó el conejo.

- Veamos qué hace contra esto. – Metallix aceleró los propulsores de golpe, al parecer con intención de colisionarse de frente con Peppy, pero este previó su intención y se apartó justo a tiempo. De inmediato salió tras él, iniciándose una persecución.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_De vuelta en el Great Fox…_

Abriéndose paso entre los cazas enemigos, Fox y Falco consiguieron regresar al Great Fox. Dejando las Arwings en el hangar, corrieron hacia el puente de mando, donde los esperaba ROB.

- ROB, informe de la situación. – dijo Fox tomando asiento.

- Casi todas las tropas enemigas se han dispersado por el área. -

- ¿Qué hay de Howler y Slippy? ¿Alguna noticia de ellos? -

- Slippy parece tener dificultades. En cuanto a Howler, no he recibido señal desde que lo derribaron. -

- Tenemos que ir en su ayuda. – dijo Fox. – Y de Krystal, Tricky y los demás. ¡ROB, motores a toda marcha! -

- Entendido. -

Los propulsores del Great Fox se activaron a toda potencia, y la nave salió en dirección hacia el palacio Krazoa.

- Krystal… Howler… por favor que estén a salvo… -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

_Mientras tanto…_

Metallix aún continuaba combatiendo contra Peppy. Sin duda el conejo era astuto, había sabido como evitar cada una de sus artimañas, lo que era mucho decir viendo que Fox, Falco y Howler no lo hicieron de la misma manera.

- Ya comienza a resultar una molestia. – dijo Metallix. - Es mejor terminar con esto aquí, y ahora. -

Metallix se lanzó contra Peppy disparando las cápsulas que contenían a los droides-escarabajos explosivos. Sin querer tomar ningún riesgo, el conejo activó los escudos para evitar que se le acercaran, y en cuanto cesaron, comenzó a disparar sus lásers. Metallix a su vez subió sus escudos para protegerse, pero ya estaba llegando al límite. Sin embargo, en ese instante, recibió una transmisión.

- Señor Metallix, los capacitores están a su máxima capacidad. -

- Perfecto. Ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo. Ordena a todas las tropas que se retiren, es hora de irnos de aquí. -

- Entendido, señor. -

Apagó el comunicador, y luego abrió un canal con Peppy.

- Tú y el resto de tus compañeros se han ganado su reputación. Lastimosamente, esta vez hemos ganado. -

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Todavía no he terminado contigo. –

- Mi único propósito era ganar tiempo, y ya lo hice. Solo tenía que entretenerte a ti y a tus amigos hasta que consiguiéramos lo que vinimos a buscar. Disfruten sus últimos días de vida, pronto la oscuridad caerá sobre todos ustedes y el sistema Lylat. Adiós. -

- ¡¡ESPERA!! – gritó Peppy, pero fue demasiado tarde, el caza se elevó y desapareció en el cielo antes que Peppy pudiera perseguirlo. - ¿De qué demonios está hablando? -

Al mismo tiempo, abajo, Howler, y Krystal, con ayuda de Tricky ya habían terminado de liberar a los dinosaurios capturados. Slippy salió del Landmaster y se sumó a la reunión cuando de pronto todas las tropas Phantom comenzaron a replegarse, y los cazas comenzaban a abandonar el planeta.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se están yendo? – preguntó Krystal mirando.

- ¡Ja! ¡Mejor váyanse, cobardes, no creo que quieran que pateemos sus traseros! – gritó Slippy.

- No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no están huyendo. – dijo Howler.

Apenas Howler terminó de decir "huyendo" la tierra comenzó a temblar y a abrirse violentamente, aparte que se oía lo que parecían ser los motores de una nave. La grieta se tragó gran parte del palacio, de inmediato todos los que andaban por ahí cerca salieron corriendo para evitar que se los tragara la tierra.

- ¡¡T-T-TERREMOTO!! – gritó Slippy, el estruendo que había era tan fuerte que tenía que gritar para oírse él mismo. - ¡¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!! -

- ¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO!! – gritó Howler a su vez.

De entre la abertura, emergió una gigantesca nave con forma como de submarino nuclear, a cada lado tenía tres tubos transparentes gigantescos que parecían fluorescentes por la brillante luz que emitían. Ruidosamente, la nave fue elevándose, mientras Howler y los otros intentaban cubrirse de las sacudidas de viento que provocaban los motores de la nave, y no caer por las grietas que abrió al salir.

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO? - volvió a gritar Howler.

- ¡¡SEA LO QUE SEA, ES MUY GRANDE, Y SEGURO QUE NO ES NADA BUENO!! – dijo Krystal.

Mientras tanto, el Great Fox se acercaba a la zona del Palacio Krazoa, a tiempo para ver a la nave saliendo de entre la tierra.

- Miren nada más, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Fox.

- No sé, pero yo digo que hay que volarlo en pedazos. – dijo Falco. – ¡ROB, dispara los cañones! -

El Great Fox comenzó a disparar los cañones frontales, pero no hizo absolutamente nada. La nave gigantesca continuó con su inminente ascenso, y luego de algunos minutos y de varios ataques frustrados, desapareció del planeta. Fox y los otros aún se preguntaban qué acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, en ese instante, Peppy les envió una transmisión.

- Muchachos, las tropas Phantom abandonaron el planeta. – dijo. – Recibí contacto de Howler, Krystal y Slippy. Parece que no hay bajas que lamentar, pero… -

- Lo sabemos. Bajaremos enseguida. – dijo Fox. – Nos veremos en el palacio Krazoa. -

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Al anochecer…_

Tras confirmar que no quedaban guerreros Phantom en el lugar, los miembros del equipo Star Fox se dedicaron a atender a los dinosaurios, quienes a su vez les explicaron lo que les había sucedido. Los Guerreros Phantom habían llegado con la intención de extraer la energía de los espíritus Krazoa que se encontraban en el templo. Ante esta revelación, el equipo Star Fox solo pudo pensar en una cosa: estaban planeando usar la energía de los Krazoa para la super arma. Las cosas comenzaban a pintar mal, muy mal.

Todos decidieron volver al Great Fox, salvo Fox y Krystal, quienes pidieron que los esperaran un poco más. La zorra se quedó mirando con tristeza el gran agujero por el cual había caído el palacio Krazoa. Fox se paró junto a ella y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

- Ese lugar significaba mucho para mí. – dijo Krystal.

- Para ambos. – dijo Fox. – Jamás los voy a perdonar. Los guerreros Phantom van a pagar muy caro por lo que hicieron. -

- Las cosas comienzan a ponerse muy difíciles. – prosiguió ella. – Comienzo a preguntarme si lo lograremos. -

- Tranquila, saldremos adelante, lo sé. – dijo Fox. – Y espero que no se te olvide, que no estás sola en esto. Me tienes a mí, y a los otros. -

- Fox… - Ambos comenzaron a mirarse intensamente, y se iban acercando...

- Vaya, vaya, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada. – Salió de repente Tricky, cuando los dos zorros por poco juntaban sus labios, ambos se separaron de golpe por la sorpresa.

- ¡¡Tricky, con un demonio, no me asustes así!! – gritó Fox, sonrojado.

- No te enojes, por mí pueden seguir con lo que estaban, no me presten atención. -

- Tricky, no entiendes el significado de la palabra "privacía", ¿verdad? – dijo Fox, ahora poniéndose más rojo, pero de furia.

- Ah, vamos Fox, no seas aguafiestas. – dijo el triceratops sonriendo con sorna. - ¿O es que me tengo que esperar hasta su luna de miel? -

- Ya sacaste boleto. ¡Te voy a dar! – Fox se golpeó la palma izquierda con el puño derecho, y salió tras Tricky, pero este se echó a correr, dejando claro que cuatro patas eran mejor que dos para eso. Krystal por su parte, solamente rió.

- Jejejejeje, ah vaya. Ese Fox nunca cambia… -

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Más tarde, en el Great Fox…_

La nave nodriza de Star Fox iba abandonando el planeta Sauria. Fox lo observaba pensativo por la ventana. Los Guerreros Phantom habían logrado salirse con la suya, y dejaron un serio daño a un lugar muy importante para él. El camino adelante lucía cada vez más y más difícil, pero Fox sabía que no debía desfallecer en ningún momento. Ahora más que nunca tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – oyó la voz de Howler tras de sí. El lobo caminó hasta él junto a la ventana y observó el planeta.

- Estaba pensando… a medida que sigamos con esto, las cosas irán poniéndose cada vez más y más difíciles. – dijo Fox.

- Es cierto. – dijo Howler. – En este momento, como hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para descargar más información de la base de datos de esos malditos. –

- Lo que nos diste fue de gran ayuda, eso tenlo por seguro. – dijo Fox. – Y ahora que lo pienso, comienzo a preguntarme quién fue el que te contrató para ese trabajo. -

- No lo sé, pero quien haya sido, sabía que Lylat iba a enfrentar una gran amenaza. No creí que volvería a ver mi antiguo hogar, pero me alegro de haber aceptado. -

- Y a cambio nosotros ganamos un excelente aliado. – Fox sonrió. – Howler, no importa lo que suceda, saldremos adelante. Los venceremos a como dé lugar. -

- Cuenta con ello. No dejaré de pelear hasta el último aliento. Por el equipo Star Fox. – Howler también sonrió, y chocó su puño con el de Fox. Los dos miraron una última vez Sauria antes de que el Great Fox saltara al hiperespacio. Sabían que las batallas futuras serían mucho más duras, pero no iban a permitir que eso los desanimara. El sistema Lylat los necesitaba más que nunca, y no se darían por vencidos.

_Esta historia continuará…_

_/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

Notas del Autor:

Ah vaya, no puedo creerlo. Bueno, al menos logré terminar este dichoso capítulo, y con eso la historia ya va al 50%. A falta de mejores ideas y para avanzar más rápido, se me ocurrió poner a Peppy en un rol más activo en este capítulo, y si se preguntan por qué hice que Fox y los otros quedaran tan mal contra Metallix, bueno, supongo que se confiaron demasiado, aparte que Peppy, como ya dije antes, tiene más experiencia que ninguno de ellos y sabe aprovechar sus recursos, cosa que le da ventaja para momentos como este.

Bien, esta historia ya pasa de 2 años desde que la publiqué, pero he decidido que pase lo que pase, y tarde el tiempo que me tarde la voy a terminar. Pero a partir de ahora, me pondré a hacer algunas historias cortas para ir ganando más experiencia. Quizás comenzar escribiendo una historia larga no fue tan buena idea, pero como al menos ya tengo una terminada, sé que puedo hacerlo. No voy a cejar en mi empeño, no señor.

OK, bueno, los agradecimientos acostumbrados (aunque algo tarde), gracias a: **Dialirvi, ****-w-Vale-Chan-w-, syani123 **(anteriormente** lucera**), **Zeke **y **Anhell**. Les prometo que me esforzaré para que no tengan que esperar otro año para el siguiente cap, que por cierto va a ser de "intermisión", así que si no hay contratiempos pronto lo subiré. Mientras tanto, también tengo en mente un Oneshot de Fox y su hijo Marcus, que se me ocurrió anoche, a ver si voy desarrollando la idea poco a poco y la saco. Nos estamos viendo.


	13. Corneria: Battle Preparations

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Base Corneriana en el Sector X…_

La tranquilidad reinaba en el sector X. Los soldados cornerianos se mantenían en operaciones de rutina, sin nada que reportar, sin embargo, no bajaban la guardia ante cualquier eventualidad. Una flota entera de cruceros de batalla vigilaba el perímetro, cerciorándose de que no hubiera ninguna actividad no autorizada en el sector.

- _Este es el crucero de batalla A2, no hay nada que reportar en el onceavo cuadrante. -_

- _Crucero de batalla B5, el cuadrante 5 está despejado. -_

- Según parece hoy será otro día tranquilo. Eso me preocupa. – dijo un oficial de alto rango en la sala central de la base corneriana. – Entre más se tarden en actuar, tengo el presentimiento que peor será lo que nos venga. -

- Tranquilícese, capitán. Sea lo que sea, cuando suceda estaremos preparados. -

En ese momento, sonó la señal de emergencia de uno de los cruceros de la flota.

- _¡Capitán, detectamos una acumulación de energía masiva acercándose rápidamente hacia el perímetro! ¡Las lecturas sobrepasan la escala!_ -

- ¡Estaciones de combate, todas las naves, prepárense para la batalla! -

Todos los cruceros se alinearon formando una barricada para bloquear el perímetro, en espera del misterioso invasor. En cuanto entró en el alcance del radar, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y cuando finalmente entró en rango visual, pudieron ver un enorme objeto con la forma clásica de los ovnis (imagínense el típico platillo volador de las historias de ciencia ficción de la década de los 80 y los 90), armado con cañones láser por todas partes.

- ¡¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, MIREN EL TAMAÑO DE ESA COSA!! -

- ¡¡No se dejen intimidar!! ¡¡Todas las naves, abran fuego!! -

Los cruceros cornerianos comenzaron a disparar contra el gigantesco objeto. Este cesó su avance, y en la parte frontal comenzó a abrir varias compuertas, dejando salir varios cañones láser que comenzaron a regresar el fuego. Las naves cornerianas resistieron el ataque, por lo que después comenzó a disparar unos proyectiles del tamaño de unos cazas e igual de rápidos. Los cruceros cornerianos intentaron detenerlos, pero varios de ellos se les escaparon y al hacer impacto destruyeron o causaron serios daños en varias de las naves de la flota corneriana. Al haber despejado el paso, el objeto no identificado continuó su avance, arrasando con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

- ¡Capitán, más de la mitad de la flota de defensa ha sido destruida! -

- ¡Deténganlo a toda costa! ¡Aumenten las defensas de la base! -

Luego de penetrar las defensas, el objeto se detuvo, estando a rango de tiro de la base corneriana. Las naves de la flota restantes continuaron atacando en un intento desesperado por detenerlas, pero su esfuerzo fue totalmente en vano. La parte frontal del objeto se comenzó a abrir, dejando ver una especie de antena parabólica. En lo que se pudiera llamar el emisor de la antena, comenzaron a concentrarse cuatro rayos de energía verde-azulados, que poco a poco iban formando una esfera de energía gigantesca. Al alcanzar un tamaño más que notable, dejó salir un poderoso y masivo rayo que en cuestión de segundos desintegró por completo todo a su paso, incluyendo la base corneriana, a pesar de encontrarse a una distancia bastante lejana, y aún con los escudos puestos a máxima potencia.

- ¡¡No es... posible!! ¡¡Cómo... cómo pueden tener... tanto poder!! -

Los tripulantes a bordo de las naves que habían sobrevivido a la escaramuza previa se habían quedado totalmente pálidos ante lo que acababan de presenciar. En solo cuestión de segundos, la base corneriana había desaparecido por completo, sin dejar el menor rastro. Estaban demasiado estupefactos, que en cuanto el objeto gigante reactivó las armas y comenzó a contraatacar, no hicieron nada para defenderse o escapar.

Terminado su trabajo, el objeto gigante disparó una pequeña cápsula que dejó flotando a la deriva en el sector, justo donde antes se encontraba la base corneriana. Acto seguido, se desvaneció en el espacio, dejando un total y mortal silencio en todo el lugar.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Varias horas más tarde, en el Comando Central de Corneria..._

El General Pepper se encontraba en su escritorio revisando los reportes recibidos en los últimos días. Todo iba bien, hasta que recibió una llamada por el canal de emergencia.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó el viejo sabueso, intentando disimular la irritación que le produjo la alarma.

- _General Pepper, lamento molestarlo, pero tenemos serios problemas. -_

- Más vale que sea importante, estoy muy ocupado en este momento. -

- _Hace varias horas perdimos contacto con la base en el Sector X. Enviamos un escuadrón de reconocimiento a investigar... y no encontraron nada. -_

- Y si no encontraron nada, ¿cuál es el problema? -

- _Que no había nada. La base, la flota estacionada ahí, todo había desaparecido, sin dejar el menor rastro, como si nunca hubiera existido. -_

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo? -

- _No, señor, créame, le estoy diciendo la verdad. Lo único que encontramos fue una cápsula con un mensaje pregrabado, y dirigido a usted. -_

- ¿Ya lo abrieron? -

- _Lo estamos descargando a su servidor mientras hablamos, señor. Lo recibirá en cualquier segundo. -_

Pepper revisó el servidor, y efectivamente encontró el mensaje. Lo abrió, y en el monitor apareció la imagen de cierto robot ya conocido por ustedes.

- _Saludos, General Pepper, mi nombre es Metallix, y si ha recibido este mensaje en el tiempo estimado, usted y su flota tal vez no sean tan inútiles como creímos. – _La imagen de Metallix cambió por un video de la batalla entre el gigantesco platillo volador contra la flota corneriana. Bueno, "batalla" no es lo que se pudiera llamar, considerando el hecho de que la flota corneriana no logró hacer nada en su intento de defender la base. Pepper no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. – _Como podrá apreciar, el poderío de nuestro cañón satelital es impresionante, ¿no es cierto? Usted y su patético ejército corneriano no podrían hacer absolutamente nada en contra nuestra ahora. Es por eso que vamos a proponerle un trato. Dentro de una semana, todas las tropas de Lylat se rendirán a nosotros, y les perdonaremos sus vidas. Si no aceptan, nuestro cañón satelital se encargará de hacerles ver su error. Recuerde, una semana. -_

El mensaje terminaba allí. Pepper estaba completamente estupefacto. Los Guerreros Phantom les habían enviado un ultimátum, y en verdad tenían el poder para cumplir con sus amenazas. No obstante, el viejo sabueso no se rendiría tan fácilmente, por lo que tomó el intercomunicador y volvió a retomar el canal de emergencia.

- Que se envíe este aviso a todas las tropas cornerianas. Reunión de emergencia en el cuartel general en Corneria. Es tiempo de discutir el plan de acción. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Intermisión: Corneria – Battle Preparations**

_Cuartel General, en Corneria City…_

Los miembros del equipo Star Fox acababan de recibir un comunicado de emergencia de parte del General Pepper. No mucho antes llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que la base corneriana en el sector X fue completamente vaporizada por los Guerreros Phantom hacía dos días, por lo que no tardaron en deducir que el llamado del General Pepper tenía algo que ver con eso. Tras aterrizar el Great Fox en el puerto espacial, Fox y compañía se encaminaron hacia el cuartel general, a la vez ansiosos y con temor por lo que fuese que tuviera que decirles.

Gran parte, si no es que toda la milicia corneriana, así como las tropas solarianas que fueron enviadas como apoyo se habían reunido en el cuartel general. Fox incluso pudo ver a Bill entre las filas de la base de Katina a lo lejos. Toda la gente se dirigía hacia el auditorio del Cuartel General, donde el General Pepper los esperaba sobre una tarima. Detrás de él se encendió una enorme pantalla mostrando su rostro, y a cada lado había unos enormes altavoces. El General se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

- Sean bienvenidos, todas las tropas del ejército corneriano, el equipo Star Fox, y nuestros camaradas de la milicia solariana. El motivo de haberlos convocado a todos ustedes aquí hoy, es porque todos deben ser informados de una situación muy delicada. A estas alturas, ya todos ustedes, o al menos la mayoría, estarán informados de lo sucedido en el sector X hace ya 48 horas. – En la pantalla detrás de Pepper apareció el video de cómo el cañón satelital destruía las naves de la flota corneriana, y posteriormente la base mientras el General continuaba hablando. - La base corneriana estacionada en el sector X fue completamente destruida por los Guerreros Phantom. A pocas horas de ese horrible suceso, recibimos un mensaje de su parte, mostrándonos que lo hicieron con un cañón satelital de gran poder. Esta superarma fue capaz de destruir flotas enteras de la milicia corneriana sin mayores dificultades, y aún las defensas de la base del Sector X no fueron capaces de resistirla. -

Todos en el auditorio se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya se comenzaban a escuchar los susurros por el terror que les inspiraban esas imágenes.

- Válgame el cielo, vean el tamaño de esa cosa. – dijo Peppy.

- Es enorme. – dijo Fox.

- Según parece pudieron darle un buen uso a la energía de los Krazoa que robaron. – dijo Krystal. - Hay que darles algo de crédito por eso. -

- No se veía tan amenazante en los planos. – dijo Slippy.

- Siempre es así, cuando es de tamaño real. – dijo Howler.

- Qué importa. Entre más grandes son, más pedazos hay que recoger, es lo único que debería preocuparnos. – dijo Falco.

- No les voy a mentir. – prosiguió el General Pepper. - Los Guerreros Phantom realmente tienen el poder para cumplir sus amenazas, y realmente no estamos seguros de contar con el armamento o los recursos para hacerles frente en este momento. Estamos en una situación difícil, y es por eso que necesito saber qué es lo que piensan todos ustedes en este momento. -

Silencio sepulcral en la sala. Nadie sabía qué decir o hacer. Las cosas estaban en contra, ni siquiera los integrantes del equipo Star Fox podían pensar claramente en algo para salir de ese predicamento.

- Si ninguno de ustedes cree estar preparado, lo entiendo. Si ese es el caso, creo que nuestra única opción es… -

- ¡General Pepper! -

Pepper fue interrumpido por una voz que gritó de golpe en el auditorio, todo mundo volteó a ver de donde vino el grito. Un oficial canino del ejército corneriano venía abriéndose paso entre la gente, pasando entre Fox y Howler que se encontraban justo frente a Pepper. El oficial portaba un uniforme de alto rango, y sin mediar palabras se plantó frente al General para encararlo.

- No me va a decir el orgulloso líder del ejército corneriano que está dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente, ¿o sí? -

- Disculpe mi rudeza, ¿pero quién es usted para hablarme de esa manera? –

- Perdone, no nos hemos presentado formalmente, señor. – dijo el oficial haciendo el saludo militar. – Mayor Cliff Richardson, a cargo de la División de Tácticas Especiales de Combate. -

- Muy bien, Mayor Richardson, si usted cree que no debería rendirme tan fácilmente, me imagino que debe tener algún plan de contingencia, ¿verdad? -

- Desde luego, señor. – dijo Richardson. – Verá, desde hace un par de meses, la división de Tácticas Especiales de Combate se había estado preparando en secreto para este momento. De fuente confiable recibimos la información acerca de una cierta superarma que los Guerreros Phantom se encontraban preparando. Ya podemos ver que se trata del cañón satelital que destruyó nuestra base en el Sector X junto con toda la flota corneriana. -

- Si tenían esta información, ¿por qué no la compartieron con el resto de nosotros? – preguntó Pepper.

- No lo creímos necesario en ese momento. – respondió Richardson. – Pero me doy cuenta que fue un error. Sin embargo, no todo está perdido. Desde hace dos meses hemos estado analizando toda la estructura, y sé exactamente como podemos combatirla. –

Todos en el auditorio se quedaron boquiabiertos. En un segundo, todos se habían resignado a un destino fatal, pero ahora, de la nada, alguien les traía de vuelta la esperanza. Poca sí, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo. Richardson tomó la tarima y anunció:

- Escuchen todos, aquellos que aún estén dispuestos a luchar y no hayan perdido las esperanzas, reúnanse en la sala de proyecciones contigua en dos horas. Comenzaremos a preparar nuestra estrategia de combate. Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Con su permiso, me retiro. -

Acto seguido, Richardson dejó la tarima, y todos comenzaron a abandonar el auditorio. Fox y los otros comenzaron a preguntarse qué debían hacer.

- Para mi que solo está de fanfarria. – dijo Falco. – Yo digo que acabemos nosotros mismos con esa cosa. -

- Siempre pensando en ir de cabeza a lo suicida, ¿no Falco? – preguntó Krystal.

- Bueno, no hace falta que vayamos todos. Si quieren yo puedo ir, y les comentaré lo que diga. – dijo Fox.

- Yo iré también. – dijo Howler. – Creo que no me vendrá mal escuchar lo que el Mayor Richardson tiene que decir. ¿Alguien más viene con nosotros? -

- No gracias. Luego podría dormirme en medio de su charla. – dijo Falco.

- Volveremos al Great Fox. En cuanto termine reúnanse con nosotros. – dijo Peppy.

- Así lo haremos. – dijo Fox. – Vámonos, Howler. –

El lobo y el zorro se dirigieron a la sala de proyecciones contigua, mientras el resto del escuadrón emprendió camino de vuelta hacia la nave nodriza.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ /

_Dos horas más tarde en la sala de proyección…_

Una cantidad nada desdeñable del ejército corneriano se había reunido en la sala de proyecciones. Al entrar, Fox y Howler vieron a Bill sentado y se acercaron a saludarlo.

- ¿Qué hay, Bill? – saludó Fox, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

- Hey, Fox. – Bill le dio la mano. – Gusto en saludarte también Howler. –

- Igual. – dijo Howler tomando asiento a su vez junto a Fox. – Estoy bastante intrigado, no puedo esperar a saber qué tiene planeado el Mayor Richardson. –

- Lo mismo digo. – dijo Bill. – Más vale que sea algo bueno, o estaremos en serios aprietos. -

Mientras los tres conversaban, la sala se iba llenando, de hecho, se agotaron los asientos y varios de los presentes tuvieron que permanecer de pie. Luego de unos minutos, cesó todo el cuchicheo entre la gente en cuanto Richardson hizo su entrada y se plantó frente a todos.

- Bienvenidos, señores. – Richardson hizo el saludo militar, a lo que todos respondieron de igual manera. – Ya todos ustedes han podido comprobar el poder destructivo del cañón satelital de nuestros enemigos. Sin embargo, no por eso debemos resignarnos tan fácilmente, incluso las armas más poderosas pueden ser vencidas si usamos las tácticas correctas. -

- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. – murmuró Bill con algo de sorna.

- Empecemos por analizar a qué nos enfrentamos. – prosiguió Richardson mientras insertaba un disco en el lector de la computadora que tenía sobre el escritorio y encendía el proyector, mostrando una imagen holográfica de la estructura del cañón satelital. – Su poder de fuego es imponente, de eso no cabe la menor duda. No por nada fueron capaces de destruir la base del Sector X junto con toda la flota corneriana estacionada ahí. -

- Creo que eso ya lo sabemos. – volvió a murmurar Bill.

- Shhh, escucha. – dijo Fox.

- Sin embargo, tras analizar la estructura, nos dimos cuenta de una debilidad que podemos usar a nuestro favor y puede darnos una gran ventaja táctica. Si bien los sistemas de armas del cañón satelital poseen un poder de fuego altamente destructivo, lo suficiente como para acabar con flotas enteras de cruceros de batalla, su defensa no está lo suficientemente cerrada como para prevenir que un objetivo pequeño la traspase. -

- Mayor Richardson, con su permiso. – dijo Fox levantando la mano. – Dígame, ¿lo que está sugiriendo entonces es que un caza tiene mayores posibilidades de éxito que una flota de cruceros de batalla en contra del cañón satelital? -

- Estaba a punto de llegar a eso… McCloud, ¿cierto? – dijo Richardson. – Como estaba diciendo, los sistemas de armas del cañón satelital tienen un arco de disparo muy limitado contra objetivos cercanos, y tal como lo dijo el señor McCloud, en teoría un caza pequeño y veloz tiene mayores posibilidades de traspasar las defensas. -

- Con el debido respeto, Mayor. – Esta vez fue Bill quien levantó la mano. – Si bien un solo caza es un blanco más difícil para el cañón satelital, ¿no cree que haría tanto daño, y perdone la expresión, como un piquete de mosquito? -

- Sí, está totalmente en lo cierto, Comandante Grey, y es por eso que no usaremos solo uno. – Richardson pulsó algunos botones en la computadora, y en el holograma de la estructura se resaltaron en azul varias zonas. – Estos son puntos ciegos encontrados tras un análisis completo de la estructura. – Luego hizo aparecer varios triángulos pequeños que simbolizaban a una flota de cazas alrededor de la estructura. – Esta será la fase uno de nuestro plan. Nuestros cazas crearán un perímetro para debilitar sus defensas al atacar en dichos puntos. Mientras analizaba la estructura, me comuniqué con el director de Investigaciones, Beltino Toad, quien como han de saber fue forzado a trabajar en el programa de su sistema de armas cuando fue secuestrado. Me informó que gracias a los errores que insertó en los programas intencionalmente, bastará con causar daños a las armas exteriores para provocar una reacción en cadena que desajuste sus sistemas. -

- Debí suponer que el papá de Slippy también estaría involucrado en esto. – dijo Howler.

- Una vez que deshabilitemos al menos en parte sus sistemas de armas, viene la fase dos. – Esta vez hizo aparecer algunas naves grandes. – Cuando sea seguro, la flota de cruceros entrará en acción, y se ocupará de eliminar la resistencia mayor que quede tras el ataque inicial. Para despejar el camino hacia nuestro verdadero objetivo. – Richardson hizo un zoom hacia un agujero ubicado cerca del centro de la estructura. – El análisis de la estructura reveló que este puerto de ventilación va directo hacia el reactor central del cañón satelital. Tras una simulación, nos dimos cuenta que si arrojáramos una bomba de protones por este pasaje, la explosión resultante lo destruiría por completo. –

Richardson dijo la última parte mientras en el holograma se veía como uno de los cazas se dirigía hacia el puerto de ventilación, soltaba una bomba, y esta iba directo hacia el reactor en el interior del cañón satelital para posteriormente volar en pedazos toda la estructura. Todos miraban con mucha atención.

- Wow, ese sí que sería un final explosivo, ¿eh? – dijo Howler.

- Al parecer Richardson tenía todo muy bien planeado. – admitió Fox. – Un plan algo arriesgado, pero considerando que es el comandante de la división de tácticas especiales de combate, seguro que sabe lo que dice. Yo digo que esto mejora nuestras posibilidades de un millón a una, a mil a una contra esa cosa. -

- Tenemos una semana para prepararnos. Aquellos que están dispuestos, saben dónde encontrarme. Es todo. -

Richardson abandonó la sala, de inmediato todos en el lugar se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a hablar al respecto, entre ellos Fox, Howler y Bill.

- Bien, por lo menos tiene un plan. – dijo Bill. – No creo que haya llegado hasta su puesto actual sin hacer méritos, así que creo que le entraré. -

- También nosotros. – dijo Fox. – Howler, creo que es momento de ir a comentarle a los demás sobre el plan de Richardson. Luego hablaremos con él para ofrecerle nuestro apoyo. –

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Howler. – De todas maneras, creo que será una buena prueba para los nuevos armamentos que instalamos en las Arwings. -

- Yo por mi parte regresaré a la base en Katina. – dijo Bill. – El resto de los escuadrones Bulldog y Husky se sumarán a la batalla. Necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible. -

- De eso no hay duda. – dijo Fox. – Bien, es hora de irnos. Cuídate, Bill. -

- También ustedes. –

Luego de despedirse de Bill, Fox y Howler se dirigieron de vuelta a su nave, a relatar al resto de sus compañeros el plan que proponía Richardson. Las esperanzas parecían mejorar ahora, pero sabían que el factor de riesgo siempre estaba presente. Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil que nada a lo que se hubieran enfrentado hasta ahora, y ambos lo sabían muy bien. Sin embargo, no dejarían que eso los detuviera, después de todo, perder no era una opción.

_Esta historia continuará…_

_/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

**Notas del Autor:**

Uff, por fin terminé. Como lo prometí, no me tardé un año entero en publicar el siguiente cap. Bueno, los personajes principales tuvieron poca participación aquí, pero esto era necesario, considerando que lo que se les viene encima va a estar de terror, un preludio a la verdadera batalla. Si este cap les recuerda un poco a Star Wars, no es coincidencia, como verán la estrategia que maneja Richardson para destruir el cañón satelital es muy similar a la que usó la Alianza Rebelde contra la Estrella de la Muerte. Bueno, ¿quién no me dirá que eso fue algo memorable, aparte que les funcionó muy bien? Bien, para el próximo no adelantaré mucho, solo diré que veremos más de Bill y Metallix, así que manténganse al tanto.

Bueno, como siempre, me despido, agradeciendo a **Anhell, syani123, Dialirvi, Dreadmon, Iruka Aoi **y **wolfowarrior **por los reviews. Mi primera tanda de exámenes comienza el lunes, así que comenzaré a trabajar en el próximo cap después de salir de eso. Aparte, tengo un par de historias más en mente, así que intentaré buscar algo de tiempo para sacarlas. Hasta pronto.


	14. Sector Y: The Satellite Cannon

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar…_

Metallix y las tropas de Guerreros Phantom bajo sus órdenes estaban esperando impacientemente la respuesta de parte del ejército corneriano. El plazo de una semana que les habían dado luego de enviarles la "advertencia" con su poderoso Cañón Satelital ya se había vencido, y en cualquier momento llegaría un mensaje por el canal que dejaron abierto para comunicaciones. El robot esperaba con ansias el momento de la rendición de las tropas, y que se sometieran de una vez a su inminente dominio.

- Transmisión recibida. – dijo uno de los soldados Phantom sentado en una de las computadoras del lugar.

- Pásala a la pantalla. – dijo Metallix. Inmediatamente apareció en el gran monitor el rostro del General Pepper. – Muy bien, General Pepper. He de suponer que habrá considerado nuestra… propuesta. -

- Sí, la hemos considerado muy detenidamente. – replicó Pepper.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Su decisión? -

- Nuestra decisión es… que no nos someteremos. – El tono de Pepper cambió a uno desafiante en la última parte. – Moriremos antes que rendirnos ante ustedes. -

- ¿Tiene conciencia de las consecuencias de lo que está diciendo? – dijo Metallix.

- Si nos rendimos ahora, ya habremos perdido. Seguiremos peleando, mientras estemos con vida, hay una posibilidad de que triunfemos. -

- Que así sea. Sigo sin entender el por qué los seres orgánicos siempre están tan empeñados en pelear hasta que mueren. – dijo el robot cortando la comunicación. – Motores a toda máquina. Nos dirigimos hacia Corneria. Si no quieren entender, los destruiremos junto con todo su planeta. -

El cañón satelital se puso en marcha, a paso lento, pero seguro.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión 12 – Sector Y: The Satellite Cannon.**

_Base Corneriana del Sector Y…_

Todas las fuerzas disponibles del ejército corneriano se reunieron en la base del Sector Y. El General Pepper entregó el mando completo de la misión al Mayor Richardson, encomendándole dirigir a las tropas en esta batalla. A pesar de las preocupaciones y dudas de algunos, Richardson estaba bastante seguro del triunfo en esta batalla. Al menos se podría decir que no perdía la calma bajo presión, y eso sería bueno para la moral de las tropas a las que habría de dirigir.

Richardson vaticinó que los Guerreros Phantom tomarían curso para lanzar su ataque hacia Corneria por el Sector Y, dado que sería la ruta hacia Corneria menos defendida, considerando que el cinturón de asteroides proporcionaba una fuerte defensa natural y retrasaría mucho su avance si intentaban tomar ese camino, por lo que las tropas se estacionaron en el perímetro alrededor de la base del Sector Y, a distancia segura para que la base no quedara en el rango de las armas del cañón satelital. Los interceptores solarianos y los cazas de Katina (estos últimos bajo el mando de Bill Grey) conformaban la línea frontal para el ataque, dado que eran las naves más rápidas de las que disponían para traspasar las defensas. Las cinco Arwings del equipo Star Fox también se contaban entre sus filas, mientras que el Great Fox se encontraba en la retaguardia junto con los cruceros. Los cazas y los interceptores habían sido equipados con dispositivos especiales que bloquearían los sensores del enemigo, de modo que no se darían cuenta de su presencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

- La espera ya me está matando… ¿por qué no se dignan a aparecerse de una buena vez? – dijo Falco, sus dedos estaban puestos en los gatillos y temblando.

- ¿Nervioso, Falco? – preguntó Howler.

- En absoluto, solo un poco ansioso. – dijo Falco.

- Guarda tus ansias de momento. Recuerda que no podemos actuar sin autorización de Richardson. – dijo Fox.

En el puente de la nave insignia, Richardson se adelantó hacia uno de los oficiales de comunicaciones y pidió abrir un canal a toda la flota.

- Atención tropas. El escuadrón de reconocimiento en el área 2 me acaba de informar que el enemigo está tomando el curso pronosticado, y llegarán dentro del tiempo estimado. - anunció Richardson.

- Esa es nuestra señal para avanzar. – dijo Bill.

- Comandante Bill Grey, los cazas de Katina están autorizados para entrar en marcha de inmediato. – prosiguió Richardson. – Interceptores Solarianos y Equipo Star Fox, hagan formación de flanqueo y procedan según los planes. -

- Enterado. – respondió Fox

- Ya era hora. – dijo Falco, tronándose los nudillos y poniendo en marcha su nave. Inmediatamente, todos comenzaron su avance, haciendo la formación de flanqueo, tal como ordenó Richardson. Fox y Krystal iban a la cabeza del flanco derecho, mientras Falco, Howler y Slippy hacían lo propio en el izquierdo.

Los cazas de Katina avanzaban por el centro, mientras los miembros del equipo Star Fox encabezaban a los interceptores solarianos en los flancos. Naturalmente, los grupos se hallaban a una distancia más que considerable entre sí, ya que su intención era abarcar todo el espacio posible al momento de atacar el cañón satelital.

- Atención, flota de Katina. – dijo Bill abriendo un canal de comunicación con el resto de sus tropas. - Entraremos en rango dentro de 120 segundos. -

0- Entendido, Comandante Grey. –

- Nosotros nos adelantaremos para comenzar el flanqueo. – dijo Fox.

- Vayan con cuidado, Fox. – dijo Bill.

- Tú también, Bill. -

Acto seguido, los interceptores solarianos y las Arwings aceleraron, tomando las posiciones asignadas y preparándose para el ataque. Los cazas de Katina continuaron el avance a velocidad normal, listos para el asalto frontal.

- Entrando en rango dentro de 20 segundos. Activen los escudos y preparen los hiper propulsores. – ordenó Bill, todas las naves activaron sus defensas, atentos para acelerar en el momento justo. – Entrando en rango dentro de 10 segundos. 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… ¡Todas las naves, aceleren a velocidad de combate, ahora! -

Dicho y hecho, los cazas cornerianos activaron los propulsores y se lanzaron al ataque. Las defensas automáticas del cañón satelital no se activaron, cosa que Bill y sus tropas aprovecharon para iniciar el asalto y causar tanto daño como fuera posible. Ayudándose con un mini-holograma del cañón satelital, comenzaron a atacar los puntos ciegos señalados.

Dentro del cañón satelital comenzó a armarse un tremendo desorden. Empezaron a sacudirse, y Metallix exigió saber qué estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -

- ¡Estamos bajo ataque, lord Metallix! – exclamó uno de los soldados.

- Dime algo que no sepa, incompetente. – dijo Metallix. - ¿Cómo es que nuestras defensas no los detectaron? -

- El enemigo debe estar usando alguna clase de bloqueador de señal, por eso nuestros sensores no los captaron. -

- Ingenioso, si no podemos verlos, no podemos dispararles. – dijo Metallix. – Pero, no tan ingenioso. ¡Activen el radar paralelo! -

- ¡Sí señor! -

El radar paralelo era de menor alcance que el principal, pero a cambio de eso tenía la ventaja de poder evadirse los bloqueos, por lo que esta vez podían ver con claridad a quien se estaban enfrentando.

- ¡Confirmación visual, señor! – dijo el soldado. - ¡Son 80 naves en total, pero son tan pequeñas que evaden nuestros turbo-lásers! -

- Al parecer alguien se anticipó a nuestra llegada. – dijo Metallix. - ¡Que salgan nuestros cazas! -

- Entendido. Atención, todas las unidades, dirigirse a la bahía de lanzamiento más cercana. –

Inmediatamente sonaron las alarmas por todo el cañón satelital, mientras se repetía el mensaje, los pilotos corrieron hacia las bahías de lanzamiento para tomar sus naves y prepararse para el combate, dado que cada segundo contaba. Uno tras otro los cazas Phantom salieron al encuentro de sus adversarios.

- ¡Atención, el enemigo ha iniciado su contraataque, prepárense para defenderse, pero no pierdan de vista su objetivo! – exclamó Bill al darse cuenta que los cazas Phantom habían comenzado a dispararles.

La horda de cazas Phantom no tardó en comenzar a perseguir a las tropas de Katina, sin embargo, contrario a lo que se esperaban, los cazas de Bill y los demás ahora contaban con defensas reforzadas, mejor armamento y eran mucho más rápidos, por lo que el contraataque no fue efectivo.

Las cosas solo empeoraron para los Guerreros Phantom cuando inesperadamente comenzaron a ser atacados por ambos flancos. Dado que el radar paralelo era de menor alcance, no pudieron saber quién había sido hasta que entraron a rango de tiro. Desde luego, se trataba de los interceptores solarianos, encabezados por los pilotos del equipo Star Fox, quienes se sumaron al combate inmediatamente.

- ¡Apártense, si no quieren volar en pedazos! – Ese era Falco, que se lanzó de cabeza a la refriega y destruyendo una cantidad nada desdeñable de cazas Phantom en el proceso.

- ¡Dispérsense, y cubran todo el perímetro! – dijo Fox.

- ¡Yo me encargo de los grandes! – dijo Howler, lanzándose contra los cañones grandes.

La situación pintaba de negro para los Guerreros Phantom. La ofensiva trazada por los cornerianos estaba debilitando sus defensas, lento pero seguro, cada disparo era certero. El asalto inicial frontal los tomó por sorpresa y como el ataque por parte de los interceptores en los flancos no les dio tiempo de recuperarse, el enemigo iba ganando terreno. La batalla había comenzado hacía menos de 30 minutos, y según los indicadores ya habían inhabilitado un 23% de los sistemas defensivos del cañón satelital, sin sufrir ni una sola baja.

- ¡Incrementen las defensas! – ordenaba Metallix, aunque era en vano, uno tras otro iban cayendo los suyos, y la aparentemente invencible estructura se desmoronaba pedazo a pedazo a cada segundo.

- ¡Perdimos a todo el escuadrón rojo! -

- ¡Fuga en el reactor auxiliar de la cubierta tres! ¡Atender inmediatamente! -

- ¡No! ¡El segundo cañón láser de la torreta de estribor quedó inhabilitado! -

El exceso de confianza de Metallix había probado ser un error enorme. Subestimaron a sus adversarios, eran mucho más fuertes de lo esperado, y ahora les estaba costando muy caro.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto…_

La nave insignia de Richardson se mantenía en espera. El Mayor se encontraba a la expectativa de la señal para que los cruceros entraran a escena, luego que los cazas hubieran debilitado las defensas lo suficiente como para que no fueran una amenaza.

- Recibiendo transmisión del Comandante Grey. – dijo el oficial de comunicaciones.

- Ábrela. – Ordenó Richardson, inmediatamente apareció Bill en el monitor.

- Mayor Richardson, todos los sistemas de armas principales en el frente del cañón satelital están fuera de comisión. -

- Informe de daños recibidos. –

- Hasta ahora ninguna baja en nuestras filas. El enemigo nos supera en número, pero no tenemos dificultades. –

- De acuerdo, prosigan según lo acordado. – Richardson cortó la transmisión y abrió un canal a toda la flota de cruceros. – Atención, todos los cruceros de batalla comiencen avance inmediatamente. –

No hizo falta más que eso para que todas las naves encendieran motores, entre ellas el Great Fox, con Peppy y ROB en el puente de mando.

- Hasta ahora todo bien. – dijo el conejo. – Esperemos que termine así. -

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ /

_Regresando…_

Los Guerreros Phantom no eran capaces de mantener el paso con el feroz ataque por parte de las tropas cornerianas. Sus defensas se veían franqueadas cada segundo que pasaba. Con todo y que su armamento fuese más poderoso, no servía de mucho contra sus tácticas. Quien fuera que los estuviera dirigiendo estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, y Metallix admitió que se merecía su respeto.

- 45% de los sistemas de armas y 39% de las defensas han quedado fuera de comisión. – reportó uno de los soldados en la sala principal de mando con Metallix.

- Que todas las tropas se movilicen en formación omega, no podemos permitir que continúen así. -

A la orden de Metallix, los cazas restantes comenzaron a agruparse haciendo una extraña formación. Sin embargo, los cornerianos no tuvieron tiempo para saber qué estaban tramando, ya que en ese momento una lluvia de rayos láser masivos y misiles hizo pedazos su formación de batalla, y de paso causaron daños al arma principal del cañón satelital, la misma que habían usado para destruir la base en el sector X. Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, vieron que los responsables habían sido una flota entera de cruceros de batalla, entre los cuales se contaba el Great Fox

- ¡Lord Metallix! ¡El último ataque dañó seriamente el cañón primario! – exclamó el soldado.

- ¡Que todo el personal disponible se disponga a repararlo inmediatamente! -

- ¡Pero están dispersos por toda la estación, señor! -

- ¡Haz lo que te digo! -

- ¡Gah! ¡Sí señor! -

Dado que el ataque inicial de los cazas y los interceptores había inhabilitado los sistemas de armas que habrían de defender al cañón satelital de la artillería pesada, no pudieron hacer mucho cuando los cruceros de la flota corneriana comenzaron a abrir fuego a toda potencia. Uno tras otro fueron cayendo las armas que quedaban todavía en pie, si bien la estructura era demasiado grande como para destruirla por completo aún con esa flota, habían quedado como patos sentados ante la evidente superioridad táctica de sus adversarios.

- Ya fue suficiente. – dijo Metallix. – Es tiempo de que tome cartas en el asunto. –

- Lord Metallix, ¿va a sumarse a la pelea? -

- Sí. Diles que preparen mi caza. Les voy a dar una lección yo mismo. -

Mientras Metallix se preparaba para salir, afuera los miembros del equipo Star Fox ayudaban a despejar el camino hacia el verdadero objetivo: el puerto de ventilación. Solo necesitaban un buen tiro y todo habría terminado.

- ¡Ruta despejada! ¡Todas las defensas están fuera! – dijo Fox.

- ¡Yo haré los honores! ¡Cúbranme! – dijo Bill, lanzándose por el pasaje que lo llevaría hacia el puerto de ventilación. Configuró en su computadora un mapa con cuenta regresiva que le mostraba qué tan lejos estaba del objetivo, y en qué momento tendría que soltar la bomba. Tardaría al menos unos cuatro minutos en alcanzarlo, pero necesitaba ir a esa velocidad para no fallar. Mientras tanto, Fox y los otros se ocupaban de distraer la atención para impedir que cualquier enemigo tratara de ir tras él. – De acuerdo, es ahora o nunca. -

Bill comenzó a avanzar por el pasaje, atento a cualquier anormalidad, sin embargo sus amigos estaban cubriéndolo y sin duda harían un buen trabajo, cosa que lo tranquilizaba. Faltaba poco, el tiempo parecía ir más despacio de lo normal. Cuando finalmente su computadora le señaló el punto, apretó el gatillo.

- ¡Bombas fuera! -

La bomba de protones tenía forma de un torpedo ancho, pero era lo bastante estrecha como para entrar por el puerto. El proyectil hizo ignición y partió hacia su destino, mientras Bill se alejaba para evitar meterse en su camino. Sin embargo, justo antes de que entrara, la bomba explotó sin razón aparente.

- ¡Pero qué! – Bill no lo podía creer. Esa bomba no debía detonar afuera, sino ya adentro, cuando estuviera en el reactor. En eso estaba pensando cuando de repente comenzó a ser atacado por lásers electromagnéticos, afortunadamente la armadura de su nave evitó que sufriera daños mayores, aunque la turbulencia que le provocó no fue divertida para nada, y empezó a mirar a todos lados a ver quién había sido el agresor. - ¿Quién osó? -

- No sé que planeabas hacer, pero no permitiré que lo hagas. – Sonó una voz en un canal abierto, por lo que todos lo escucharon. Esa voz era muy bien conocida por los miembros del equipo Star Fox.

- ¡Metallix! – gritó Fox.

- Así que ese maldito montón de chatarra por fin decidió dar la cara. – dijo Falco. – Ya era hora, es tiempo de darle unas vacaciones permanentes en el deshuesadero. -

- ¡Bill, hay que intentarlo una vez más! – dijo Fox. - ¡Lo distraeremos, tú prepárate para lanzar la bomba de nuevo! -

- ¡No puedo! ¡Solo tenía espacio en mi caza para una sola! -

- ¡Qué dices! – dijo Fox. – Vaya. Bueno, por suerte yo aún tengo dos. -

- ¡Te cubriremos, Fox! – dijo Krystal. - ¡Ve por él! -

- No lo permitiré. – dijo Metallix.

Inmediatamente comenzó la pelea. Varios de los cazas Phantom cercanos se sumaron al ataque, intentando proteger a Metallix. En realidad, prácticamente TODOS se sumaron, al parecer ponían la seguridad de su líder ante todo, dado que no les importó que los cruceros enemigos seguían bombardeando sin piedad el cañón satelital por todos lados.

Fox logró escabullirse para regresar al inicio del pasaje donde estaba el puerto de ventilación. Slippy por si acaso se fue tras él para cuidarle las espaldas. Y que bueno que lo hizo, porque vieron que Metallix se había logrado evadir a los demás y se les estaba acercando.

- Fox, Metallix viene detrás de nosotros. – le avisó Slippy. – No te preocupes, te cubriré la retaguardia. -

- Lo que me preocupa es quién te cuidará a TI la retaguardia. – dijo Fox.

El caza de Metallix pronto entró en rango, como se dio cuenta Slippy. El sapo comenzó a zigzaguear frente al robot (claro está, cuidándose de no estrellarse contra los bordes) para cortarle el paso y cubrir a Fox el mayor tiempo posible para que alcanzara el objetivo. Se mantuvo así por un buen tiempo, sin embargo, estaba en seria desventaja dado que los escudos del Arwing eran más débiles en la parte posterior para evitar que le causaran problemas a los motores. Metallix se dio cuenta de esto, y en vez de disparar arbitrariamente, empezó a recargar un tiro, y a esperar el momento apropiado.

_¡ZAP! ¡BROOM! _

- ¡Aaaah! – gritó Slippy. El tiro le había dado casi directo en el motor principal, un milímetro más a la izquierda y hubiera volado en pedazos.

- ¡Slippy, sal de aquí, ahora! – exclamó Fox.

- ¡Pero Fox! -

- ¡Es una orden! ¡Esto está fuera de tu liga! -

- ¡Lo siento! – A regañadientes, Slippy se vio forzado a salir. Con lo que le quedaba, se dirigió al Great Fox para hacer reparaciones, pero lamentándose de no haber podido cubrir a Fox el tiempo suficiente.

Fox aún estaba más adelante, por lo que Metallix tardó un poco en alcanzarlo, sin embargo, este no tenía razones para escatimar en la velocidad, y aún le quedaba un largo trecho para alcanzar el objetivo. Sin muchas opciones, en unos cuantos segundos intentó elaborar un plan rápido.

Tenía dos bombas de protones en su Arwing. Podría lanzar una para distraer a Metallix por un momento y retrasar su avance, lo que le daría algo más de tiempo para llegar hasta el puerto de ventilación. Pero eso significaría que solo le quedaría un tiro, y no podía fallar. La presión era enorme, pero dado que necesitaban acabar con esta amenaza lo más pronto posible, Fox decidió arriesgarse.

- Espero que funcione. – Fox apretó el gatillo soltando la primera bomba de protones, la cual Metallix se vio forzado a destruir, pero a larga distancia para no quedar dentro del rango de la explosión. Efectivamente, tuvo que detenerse por un momento, lo que le permitió a Fox alargar un poco la distancia entre ambos.

Cuenta regresiva, tenía un minuto y medio para alcanzar el puerto de ventilación. Tenía que permanecer estable y en todo el medio del pasaje por el resto del trayecto, hasta que llegara el momento de soltar la bomba. Aunque a la distancia que estaba, y por su velocidad actual, Fox calculó que probablemente Metallix entraría a rango de disparo en poco más de un minuto.

- Vamos, solo un poco más. – Fox aceleró solo un poco, para no excederse del límite pero intentando ganar unos cuantos segundos.

Un minuto. Solo un minuto más era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero por desgracia, Metallix ya se le venía encima. Un error mínimo le costaría fatal. El robot desde su caza no tardó en ponerse a rango de tiro, y preparó su ataque, mientras intentaba enfocar a Fox con la mira.

- Ya te tengo. – dijo justo antes de soltarlo.

_¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡BROOM!_

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

- ¡Yeee ha! ¡Me debías una por la última vez, pedazo de lata oxidada! – era Howler, el último apareció y lanzando disparos del láser de plasma logró cancelar el ataque de Metallix justo a tiempo, de paso dándole en las alas y sacándolo de la zona de fuego, haciendo que se fuera dando vueltas. - ¡Camino libre, Fox, el pastel es todo tuyo! -

- ¡Recuérdame que te debo otra! – Fox apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir alivio y apretar el gatillo para soltar la bomba justo en el último instante. Esta vez, sin nada que la detuviera, se introdujo en el puerto, rumbo hacia su destino final. Inmediatamente Fox abrió un canal de comunicaciones con la nave insignia de Richardson, para informarle. – Mayor Richardson, ya logré enviar la bomba. Nos quedan 160 segundos para evacuar. -

- Enterado, señor McCloud. – respondió Richardson al tiempo que abría un canal a toda la flota. - ¡Atención todas las unidades! ¡Misión cumplida, iniciar evacuación inmediata, repito, iniciar evacuación inmediata! -

- ROB, motores a toda marcha, vámonos de aquí. – dijo Peppy desde el Great Fox.

- ¡Adiós perdedores! – gritó Falco.

Los Guerreros Phantom tardaron un momento en notar que las naves enemigas comenzaban a retirarse. No comprendieron por qué, si les iban ganando. El 65% de la fuerza total que había en el cañón satelital había sucumbido en la lucha, mientras que, fuera de la retirada de emergencia de Slippy, no se contó una sola baja en las filas cornerianas. ¿Acaso ahora estaban ganando por default luego que los habían masacrado sin parar?

Toda la flota corneriana abandonó el área del Sector Y sin vacilación. Ya cuando estaban a distancia segura, Richardson observó el conteo mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

- Explotará en 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… -

_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!_

A lo lejos se pudo observar una luz que se expandió verticalmente por un momento, y luego se contrajo, proveniente de la explosión masiva del cañón satelital, junto con todos los que estuvieran ahí. No se hicieron esperar los gritos de alegría por parte de los soldados cornerianos, así como de los miembros del equipo Star Fox. Richardson, por su parte, se limitó a expresar su satisfacción con una sonrisa, manteniéndose firme en su puesto.

- ¡Lo logramos, amigos! – exclamaba Howler, alzando los puños triunfante.

- ¡Ese fue un tiro en un millón, Fox! – dijo a su vez Falco. - ¡Chúpate esa, Metatarado! –

- ¡Grr, demonios, me lo perdí! – decía Slippy desde el hangar, por estar reparando su Arwing no pudo ver el momento en que Fox les daba el golpe de gracia.

- A ver que harán después de esto. – dijo Krystal felizmente. – Descansa en pedazos, Metallix, eso fue por lo que le hiciste a Sauria. -

- Dudo mucho que se atrevan a enfrentarnos después de esto. – dijo Fox. Se sentía satisfecho, habían podido vengar a sus camaradas caídos, y sin duda les habían provocado una enorme baja táctica a los Guerreros Phantom. Eso era mucho, y Fox sabía que estaban un paso más cerca de la batalla final, para terminar con la amenaza Phantom de una vez por todas.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En alguna otra parte…_

Contrario a lo que asumieron Fox y los demás, hubo un sobreviviente a la explosión. El ataque sorpresa dañó seriamente los estabilizadores de su caza, y se vio forzado usar la cápsula de escape luego de perder el control para no estrellarse. No obstante, cuando ocurrió la explosión, cosa que no se esperaba en lo más mínimo, milagrosamente no la alcanzó, pero el choque gravitatorio producido provocó que la cápsula perdiera su curso, y quedara flotando a la deriva en el espacio.

- Cómo pude perder contra seres orgánicos, inferiores… No puedo regresar de esta manera con Lady Phantom. Ejército Corneriano… Equipo Star Fox… y especialmente tú, Fox McCloud… pagarán muy caro por esto… algún día, tendré mi venganza… -

_Esta historia continuará…_

_/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/_

**Notas del Autor:**_  
_

Jajaja, conseguí un tiempecito para terminar este cap, aunque por razones de tiempo lo recorté un poco. Bueno, concluyó la batalla, con una contundente victoria para los buenos y sin bajas qué lamentar. Je, sé de alguien que creo que no estará contenta de que haya hecho que Metallix sobreviviera. Originalmente, tenía pensado destruirlo de manera definitiva aquí, pero de último minuto cambié de parecer. Aún así, no sé con certeza si en su estado actual sea capaz de regresar para cumplir sus amenazas, creo que solo el tiempo dirá cuál será el destino final este robot.

Bien, el próximo cap tendrá un giro diferente. No se tratará de una intermisión, sino de un tipo "especial" de misión, la cuál de hecho no tendrá nada que ver con los Guerreros Phantom. Les daré una pista, haré referencia a otra de las series de ciencia-ficción de Nintendo, una que, aunque ocurre en un universo paralelo a Star Fox, está enlazada con esta por el nombre de James McCloud. ¿A alguien le suena? Veamos si son capaces de adivinarlo.

Otro adelanto, para alguien en particular, que quizás se decepcionó por la ausencia de Wolf y su escuadrón aquí. Bueno, lamento mucho informar que Star Wolf no tendrá más apariciones en la historia sino hasta los últimos capítulos. Después del próximo, el fic entrará en su etapa culminante, por lo que estimo que le quedarán unos 7 u 8 capítulos para terminarlo. Originalmente tenía planeado que esta historia tuviera unos 24 o 25 caps, pero decidí no alargarme demasiado y restarle unos dos o tres. He decidido comprometerme conmigo mismo (y también con ustedes, lectores) a terminar esta historia antes de que llegue el último cuarto de este año. Y cueste lo que me cueste, lo voy a lograr. Si soy capaz de terminar una historia larga, podré hacerlo después con otras.

Gracias a **Anhell, syani123, Dreadmon, Dialirvi **e **Iruka Aoi **por sus reviews. Ahora sí, esto será lo último que publique hasta que pase la segunda tanda de exámenes. Deséenme suerte, hora de ir a estudiar!


	15. Papetoon: Boost Fire!

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar…_

Lady Phantom estaba más furiosa que nunca. Y no era para menos. Cuando Metallix le informó que los cornerianos habían rechazado la propuesta de rendición que les dieron para salvar sus vidas, pensó que simplemente los tendría que volar a todos en pedazos, y la idea no le parecía del todo mal. Pero luego de perder contacto con todo el cañón satelital y su tripulación, envió un escuadrón de reconocimiento a ver qué había sucedido. Y no daba crédito a sus ojos al ver lo que había en el Sector Y: todo lo que quedaba eran los restos del cañón satelital y los cazas Phantom. No suponía que eso sucediera. No se suponía que los cornerianos destruyeran su superarma.

- Malditos cornerianos, maldito equipo Star Fox. – murmuraba para sí misma. – No puedo creer que hayan destruido todo. -

Por lo que sabía, no había quedado ningún sobreviviente de sus tropas luego de aquella batalla. Tuvieron que haber usado una táctica muy ingeniosa para haber sido capaces de destruir un arma de asalto masiva como ese cañón satelital. Esto sin duda significaría un retraso enorme en sus planes, dado que contaban con que el cañón satelital los hiciera ganar la guerra, pero todo el tiempo, esfuerzo y recursos que invirtieron para construirlo se habían ido por el drenaje.

- No… mis esfuerzos no van a ser en vano. – se dijo intentando calmarse. – Aún tengo algunas cartas bajo la manga. Solo retrasaron lo inevitable, pero es mejor que actúe rápido antes de que tengan tiempo de fortalecerse aún más. Esta guerra aún está muy lejos de terminar… -

No permitiría que eso la hiciera cejar en su empeño. De ninguna manera.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión EX – Papetoon: Boost Fire!**

_Comando Central de Corneria…_

Dos semanas después de la destrucción del cañón satelital el ejército corneriano aún celebraba su victoria. La destrucción de la superarma había sido un golpe muy duro para sus enemigos, lo cual se notaba por el hecho de que desde aquel día no lanzaban ningún ataque. No obstante, no por eso iban a dormirse en los laureles. Sabían que si les daban tiempo a los Guerreros Phantom para recuperarse regresarían con más fuerza, y por eso continuaban trabajando duro desarrollando armamento para estar listos para lo que fuera.

El Mayor Richardson recibió una condecoración en premio a su liderazgo durante la batalla del Sector Y. El equipo Star Fox también obtuvo su propio reconocimiento, y el General Pepper les ofreció dos semanas de descanso mientras continuaban las investigaciones para saber donde se encontraba la base de los Guerreros Phantom, para terminar con ellos de una vez por todas.

El equipo Star Fox se encontraba en el Puerto Espacial de Corneria City, haciendo algunos ajustes menores al Great Fox y al resto de sus vehículos antes de partir. Las defensas habían sido fortificadas en todas las bases militares, y todo mundo se encontraba a la expectativa. La batalla final se iba acercando cada vez más y más.

- Ya terminamos con las modificaciones al sistema de navegación. – dijo Peppy desde el puente de mando.

- La nueva configuración ya está completa. – dijo a su vez Slippy, que se encontraba en el panel de control.

- _Aquí ya terminamos también._ – dijo Howler, él y los otros se encontraban en la bahía de la nave haciendo mantenimiento a las Arwings y Landmasters.

- OK, estamos listos para despegar. – dijo Peppy, activó un canal de comunicaciones con la torre de control del puerto. – Torre de control, el Great Fox solicita permiso para despegar. -

- _Permiso concedido, Great Fox, abriremos las puertas del hangar de inmediato. –_

Dicho y hecho, las puertas del hangar se fueron abriendo de par en par. Los propulsores de elevación de la nave se activaron, y esta poco a poco fue ganando altura, hasta salir por completo del hangar y estar a buena distancia del suelo. Una vez a altura de vuelo, los motores principales se encendieron, y la nave salió propulsada hacia el cielo, abandonando el planeta.

Varias horas después, ya estaban en el horario nocturno, según el reloj de Corneria City. Falco no cenó con el resto del equipo, se quedó encerrado en su cuarto por alguna razón. Howler se ofreció ir a llevarle su cena, por lo que cogió otra bandeja en el sintetizador de alimentos e hizo otra ración para llevársela a Falco. Llegando a la puerta, Howler estuvo a punto de entrar, pero luego pensó que sería mejor llamar, por si Falco estaba ocupado o algo similar.

- Hey, Falco, soy Howler, ¿puedo pasar? –

- Adelante. – respondió Falco desde adentro. Howler entró, y lo vio sentado en el borde de la cama, con el control remoto del aparato de TV en la mano. Estaba viendo en la TV unas carreras de autos futuristas, se le notaba bastante concentrado en ello.

- Aquí está tu cena. –

- Gracias. – Falco se puso la bandeja en el regazo, y empezó a comer, pero sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

- ¿Qué estás viendo? -

- El F-Zero Grand Prix, una de las carreras de autos más famosas de este lado de la galaxia. ¿Has visto alguna de esas? -

- Hay un circuito de carreras en el asteroide FB-24 cerca de Solaria. – dijo Howler, tomando asiento para ver el programa. – Son rápidas y peligrosas. -

- Hmph, no tanto como estas. – dijo Falco. - ¿Sabías que el papá de Fox solía correr antes de volverse piloto mercenario? -

- Vaya, no tenía idea. – dijo Howler.

Las carreras F-Zero se hacían con vehículos extremadamente rápidos y poderosos. Los más tradicionales tenían aspecto de autos sin ruedas que flotaban a pocos centímetros del suelo, con cabina solo para el piloto, aunque había otros que claramente lucían como cazas modificados. Howler era algo aficionado a las carreras F-Zero, y por ende sabía que eran bastante peligrosas, dadas las pocas limitaciones de reglas y el modo agresivo de conducir de algunos corredores para sacar a la competencia. Hasta hacía algunos años, según las estadísticas más de 50 corredores se mataban al año en esas competencias, y la mayor parte de las veces no era accidental. A pesar de todo, Howler admitió que las carreras F-Zero eran bastante emocionantes, y valía la pena verlas.

- En una semana se hará un Grand Prix en Papetoon. – dijo Falco. – Estoy con ganas de ir a verlo en vivo. -

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Fox? – preguntó Howler.

- Tenemos algo de tiempo libre, seguro que no le molestará. – dijo el halcón, subiendo el volumen de la TV.

- Hmm, bueno, seguro que será más emocionante que verlo en televisión. – admitió Howler. – Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ver una carrera F-Zero en vivo. -

- Ahora es una buena oportunidad. – comentó Falco como sugerencia.

- Hmm, creo que lo voy a pensar. – dijo Howler, poniéndose de pie. – Bueno, te dejo ver tu programa, me iré a dormir temprano. -

- Está bien, que descanses. – dijo Falco mientras Howler desaparecía por la puerta.

El lobo caminó hacia su cuarto. Tenían bastante tiempo libre, y la idea de ir a ver el F-Zero Grand Prix en Papetoon no sonaba del todo mal. Había pocas probabilidades de que ocurriera algo mientras no estaban, luego del daño masivo que le dieron a los Guerreros Phantom al destruir su cañón satelital. Seguro que a Fox no le importaría si se iban por unos días a verlo.

- Le preguntaré mañana. – dijo para sí mientras entraba en su habitación.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Al día siguiente, sobre la órbita del planeta Papetoon…_

Efectivamente, Falco y Howler hablaron con Fox respecto al F-Zero Grand Prix que habría en Papetoon. Fox estuvo de acuerdo en asistir, necesitaban un merecido descanso después de tanto trabajo en los últimos días, desde luego avisaron al General Pepper donde se encontrarían en caso de que los necesitaran, aunque después de haber destruido el cañón satelital, y con él a gran parte de las tropas Phantom, era poco probable, por lo que el viejo sabueso les concedió el permiso, además, no se encontrarían lo bastante lejos como para no regresar a tiempo en caso de que hubiera una emergencia, y con el apoyo de las tropas solarianas todas las bases militares se encontraban muy bien defendidas.

El planeta Papetoon se encontraba casi al borde del sistema Lylat. Fox pasó en él gran parte de su infancia, antes que él y su padre se fueran a Corneria cuando él comenzó a estudiar en la academia militar. No era lo que se pudiera llamar un lugar elegante, pero en aquel entonces era tranquilo para vivir. Ahora, era mucho más popular como sitio turístico por las carreras F-Zero, dado que casi todos sus habitantes se mudaron a otros planetas hacía casi dos décadas. Más de la mitad del planeta estaba ocupado de circuitos de carreras F-Zero, y el equipo Star Fox se dirigía hacia uno de los más importantes.

- Puerto espacial de Papetoon, este es el Great Fox, solicitamos permiso para aterrizar. - Habló Peppy por el canal de comunicaciones.

- _Enterado, Great Fox, puede aterrizar en el hangar 234. Estamos enviando personal para asistirlos. -_

- Recibido. Nos preparamos para ingresar en la atmósfera, cambio y fuera. -

El Great Fox fue descendiendo lentamente. Al divisar el puerto espacial, Peppy buscó la locación del hangar que les indicaron, y dirigió la nave hacia él, preparándose para el aterrizaje. Ayudada por los asistentes, la nave descendió verticalmente, hasta tocar tierra y detenerse por completo.

El escuadrón salió de la nave, a excepción de ROB que se quedó cuidando el puente. Mientras caminaban hacia el circuito donde se realizaría la gran carrera, Howler volteó a ver a Fox, y se le ocurrió preguntarle sobre algo que Falco le había mencionado la noche anterior.

- Hey, Fox. ¿Es cierto que tu papá solía competir en estas carreras anteriormente? -

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, de hecho. – respondió Fox.

- Deberían haberlo visto. – intervino Peppy. – Era el mejor en la pista, nadie fue capaz de alcanzarlo jamás. -

- ¿Y cómo es que no figura en el historial de corredores F-Zero? – preguntó Howler. Si realmente era tan buen corredor, debería ser conocido también por ese hecho. Howler era aficionado a las carreras F-Zero en su tiempo libre, y jamás escuchó mencionar el nombre de James McCloud.

- Se retiró antes de llegar a los profesionales. – dijo Peppy. – Fue una lástima, ya que era un corredor prometedor y a muy corta edad ya estaba convirtiéndose en leyenda. -

- Oye Fox, nunca me contaste de eso. – dijo Krystal.

- Hmm, no es un tema que suela tocar mucho. – dijo Fox. – Aparte, yo apenas tenía uso de razón cuando se retiró de las carreras para convertirse en piloto mercenario. -

El grupo no dijo nada más durante un rato, hasta que llegaron al circuito. Se veían dos filas en la entrada, una para los espectadores que deseaban comprar un boleto, y la otra de los equipos que se iban a registrar para competir. Aunque algunos corredores competían por sí solos, recientemente en las competencias se formaron equipos de dos o tres pilotos para ayudarse entre sí y aumentar las posibilidades de ganar. Si cualquiera de ellos llegaba en primer lugar, ganaba la carrera para todo su equipo. Como quien dice, en la cantidad hay fuerza.

Fox y los otros se formaron en la fila para comprar boletos. A pesar de que muchas personas asistían desde todos los rincones del sistema para ver las carreras, si estaban de suerte podrían comprar boletos VIP, que difícilmente podrían conseguir otros a menos que pudieran pagarlos o tuvieran influencias en las carreras.

- Vaya, vaya, miren quienes han venido a ver la carrera. – Escucharon unas voces junto a ellos. Al voltearse, se aproximaron a ellos un trío de gatos, con cierto parecido a Katt, similares entre sí, salvo por los colores de pelaje, uno de ellos azulado, el segundo verde oscuro, y la última era una gata de pelaje rojo resaltante. El primero dirigió su mirada hacia Falco, quien no parecía muy contento de verlo, los tres iban vestidos con uniformes de pilotos F-Zero.

- Hmph, cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Cyan. – respondió el halcón, tratando de disimular su disgusto.

- ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? – preguntó el gato, que respondía al nombre de Cyan. – Creí que tú y tu escuadrón tendrían cosas que hacer en otros lados de este sistema. -

- Vinimos a ver la carrera, ¿bien? – replicó el halcón. – La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí? -

- ¿No lo sabes? – dijo Cyan. – Me mudé aquí luego de que Katt me dejó por ti. Espero que la hayas cuidado bien, o si no créeme que estaría muy molesto. -

- Ja, ¿qué crees que soy su niñera? – replicó Falco. – Puedes estar tranquilo, ella sabe cuidarse sola, no me necesita. -

- Hmph, lo que digas. – dijo Cyan. – Bueno, Karmine, Dazel y yo acabamos de registrarnos para la carrera. Supongo que tú y tus amigos solo vinieron a mirar. -

- ¿Algún problema con eso? -

- Ah, no, por supuesto que no. Solo que pensé que sería interesante competir contra ti. – respondió Cyan, con una expresión evidente de sorna. – A menos, claro, que… no seas capas de manejarlo. -

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? – Falco apretó los puños.

- Sé bien que tienes la reputación de ser uno de los mejores pilotos de este sistema, si no es que el mejor. – dijo Cyan. – Pero es diferente manejar un caza en el aire o en el espacio que conducir una máquina F-Zero en un circuito. No serías capaz de manejar la velocidad. -

- Es cierto, esto es mucho más rápido. – dijo Karmine, la gata.

- Sin mencionar, que tienes la gravedad de por medio. – concluyó Dazel, el gato verde. – No serías capaz de durar ni 10 minutos. -

- ¡Cómo se atreven! – Falco ya se les iba a venir encima, Howler y Fox tuvieron que sujetarlo. - ¡Engreídos, les haré morder el polvo donde y cuando quieran! -

- ¡Falco, cálmate! – dijo Howler mientras intentaba retenerlo.

- No vale la pena enfadarse. – agregó Fox.

- ¡Pero Fox, el me retó! -

- Jeje, disculpa. No quisimos hacerte enfadar. – dijo Cyan, aunque realmente no sentía remordimiento alguno. – De todas maneras no tienes una máquina para participar, qué pena. Mantente pendiente desde las gradas para ver mi victoria. Vámonos, chicos. -

Cyan y su grupo se fueron, Falco al fin dejó de forcejear, pero Fox y Howler no lo soltaron hasta que Cyan ya estaba fuera de vista.

- Cretino arrogante, ¿qué se cree? – dijo Falco cuando al fin lo soltaron. – Ugh, si tan solo tuviera una máquina le enseñaría a respetarme. -

- De hecho… sí tenemos una. – dijo Peppy.

- ¿Qué? – Falco al oírlo agarró al conejo del cuello de la camisa. - ¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes! –

- Wow, wow, tranquilízate, y suéltame primero. – dijo Peppy, Falco lo soltó. – Así está mejor. Escucha, aún tenemos guardada la máquina F-Zero que James usábamos en aquellos tiempos. -

- Espera un momento. ¿"Usábamos"? – preguntó Fox.

- Sí, ¿no se los dije? Yo era su copiloto. – respondió Peppy.

- Sorpresa, sorpresa. – dijo Fox, no tenía idea de ello.

- Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? – dijo Falco, impaciente. – ¡Vamos por ella! -

- Vamos a tener que hacerle algunas reparaciones. – dijo Peppy. – Está algo vieja, no creo que así te sirva de mucho. -

- No me interesa, le quiero enseñar a ese arrogante de Cyan quién es el mejor. – dijo Falco.

- La carrera será en una semana. – dijo Slippy. - ¿Será suficiente tiempo para poner la máquina a punto? -

- Tenemos todo lo necesario, si nos apresuramos, quizás la tengamos lista a tiempo. – dijo Peppy.

- Pues no hay tiempo que perder, en marcha. – dijo Falco, corriendo de regreso hacia el Great Fox.

- Vaya, se lo está tomando como algo personal. – dijo Howler.

- Ese es Falco para ti, ¿que esperabas? – dijo Krystal, de inmediato todo mundo fue tras Falco.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Más tarde…_

El equipo entró en una zona del hangar del Great Fox, a la que rara vez alguien accedía, lo cual se notaba por lo descuidado del lugar, se podía ver que nadie había limpiado ese lugar en meses e incluso tal vez años. Había montones de partes usadas de naves regadas por todos lados, algunas bastante oxidadas, y en medio de la sala, había algo que estaba cubierto por una gruesa tela, que antaño debió ser blanca, pero por el polvo acumulado estaba bastante sucia.

- Uff, cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaron este sitio. – dijo Krystal al entrar.

- No preguntes. – dijo Peppy, aproximándose hacia la tela. – Bueno, a lo que vinimos. Contemplen la máquina F-Zero de James McCloud, el Little Wyvern. –

Peppy quitó la tela, revelando el vehículo F-Zero debajo de ella. No se veía del todo mal, al parecer el chasis se había conservado bastante bien a pesar de los años. Tenía un aspecto similar a los diseños antiguos del Arwing, excepto que sin las alas, y la cabina era un poco más ancha para dar suficiente espacio para un asiento de copiloto. Le abrieron la cajuela para revisarle el motor, y como era de esperarse, iban a tener que repotenciarlo completamente.

- ¿Y se supone que voy a conducir este vejestorio? – preguntó Falco.

- Tú fuiste el que quiso aceptar el reto de Cyan. – dijo Fox.

- No se fíen de su aspecto. – dijo Peppy. – Ahí donde lo ven, James ganó todas las carreras en las que participó con él. -

- Je, James McCloud, es posible, pero esta cosa se está cayendo a pedazos. – dijo Falco.

- No me digas que te estás retractando ahora, Falco. – dijo Howler.

- Como crees, esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario. – respondió el halcón. – Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él? -

- Este vehículo tiene un sistema de propulsión muy similar al de nuestras Arwings, aunque claro, es un modelo más antiguo. – observó Slippy. – Podríamos reemplazar las partes que ya no sirvan y adaptar el motor al sistema más reciente. -

- No se diga más. – dijo Fox. – Manos a la obra. -

Inmediatamente, los miembros del escuadrón empujaron la pesada máquina entre todos para sacarla de la sala y ponerla en el hangar para comenzar las reparaciones. Le desmontaron todo el chasis y procedieron a desarmar los motores. Los Difusores-G de la máquina estaban relativamente intactos, pero tuvieron que reemplazar varias piezas para incrementar la salida de energía y mejorar la potencia del motor. Aparte de los suspensores de la máquina, que le permitía desplazarse flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, Slippy decidió equiparle dos propulsores auxiliares parecidos a los del Landmaster, que ayudarían a mantener estabilidad en curvas muy pronunciadas. Krystal y Fox se ocuparon de remodelar el chasis, ponerle nueva pintura y un nuevo diseño más actualizado. Mientras tanto, Howler y Falco probaban los sistemas de navegación. Viendo que no eran del todo del agrado de este último, decidieron sustituir el panel de control por uno similar al del Arwing.

Mientras los demás se ocupaban de sus labores, Peppy regresó al área donde estaba la máquina. Dentro de un armario había unas cajas con un motor pequeño, y dos reactores de fusión. Peppy abrió las cajas, las piezas estaban en muy buen estado, ya que jamás habían llegado a usarse. James nunca llegó a necesitarlas, pero Peppy las guardó por si llegaba un momento en que pudieran ser de utilidad.

- Creo que llegó ese momento. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Varios días después_

Eran horas nocturnas, el equipo Star Fox no había parado de trabajar en la máquina día y noche, potenciándola lo más que fuera posible. Fox y Krystal se habían ido a dormir, pero Falco, Slippy y Howler todavía seguían despiertos. Tenían 36 horas para la carrera, y trataban de hacer hasta lo imposible por que la máquina fuese capaz de competir y ganar, aunque ya habían usado todos los recursos que tenían a mano y se les agotaban las ideas.

- ¿Seguro que no puedes darle más potencia? – preguntaba Falco.

- Ya aumenté todo lo que pude la salida de los generadores. – dijo Slippy. – No puedo hacer más, de lo contrario el motor se podría sobrecargar e inclusive estallar. -

- Eso sin mencionar que no podemos desperdiciar energía. – dijo Howler. – Le coloqué dos baterías auxiliares solo por si acaso, pero no podemos forzarla demasiado, o la máquina se podría quedar varada cuando menos te lo esperes. -

- Falco, ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos. – dijo Slippy. – Entiendo que quieras ganar, pero ten presente que si te matas en esa carrera, no habrá servido de nada. -

- Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo Falco. – Ustedes saben más de eso que yo, lo admito. Solo… quisiera poder hacer algo más. -

- Tal vez lo hay. – el trío oyó la voz de Peppy. Se voltearon, y vieron al conejo parado junto a la puerta, cargando una especie de motor pequeño.

- Peppy. ¿Qué traes ahí? – preguntó Falco.

- En aquellos días habíamos diseñado un pequeño motor para aumentar la aceleración de la máquina. – dijo Peppy. – James nunca llegó a necesitarlo, pero guardé las partes por si llegaba un día que pudiera sernos útil. -

- ¿Cómo funciona? – preguntó Slippy.

- Hay que conectarlo al motor principal. Tiene dos reactores de fusión para incrementar la potencia de la máquina, dándole un acelerón impresionante, por no decir más. Pero… -

- ¿Pero? -

- También tiene sus limitaciones. El acelerón no se puede mantener durante demasiado tiempo. En teoría, los reactores se podrían volver muy inestables si los usamos más allá del límite, lo cual desde luego es muy peligroso para el piloto. – dijo Peppy. – Desde luego, eso no es mucho problema para ti, ¿verdad, Falco? –

El halcón se quedó en silencio. Le estaban ofreciendo una posibilidad de mayor velocidad, pero con sus respectivos riesgos. Volteó a ver a Slippy y a Howler, quienes solo con la mirada le dieron como respuesta "Es tu decisión". Sopesó sus opciones, y finalmente tomó la decisión.

- De acuerdo, lo usaré con cuidado. – prometió. – Vamos a instalarlo. -

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Gran Circuito F-Zero de Papetoon, dos días más tarde…_

- _¡Amigas y amigos amantes de la velocidad, sean todas y todos bienvenidos al vigésimo cuarto F-Zero Grand Prix anual de Papetoon! ¡Nos espera una emocionante carrera el día de hoy, decenas de competidores de las cuatro esquinas de la Galaxia han venido hasta aquí en busca del primer lugar! ¡Así es, solo uno de ellos puede ser el campeón, no hay lugar para segundones en este circuito!_ -

El público desde las tribunas dio una enorme ovación al terminar el discurso del anunciador. Entre los asientos VIP se podía ver a Fox, Krystal, Peppy y Slippy, esperando a que diera inicio la carrera.

- Esto va a ser muy emocionante. – dijo Fox.

- Espero que Falco gane. – dijo Slippy. – Dijeron que habría un gran premio especial para el ganador. -

- Hmm, tendrá posibilidades, si hace lo que le dije. – dijo Peppy.

- Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Howler? – preguntó Krystal. – Se va a perder la carrera. -

- Él tiene otra tarea, no se preocupen, no se la perderá. – aseguró Peppy.

Mientras tanto, en los pozos de abastecimiento, los competidores daban los últimos toques a sus vehículos antes de comenzar, en cualquier momento los llamarían para el arranque. Falco se encontraba cargando el combustible, ya con su uniforme de piloto F-Zero puesto, y detrás de él, Howler revisaba que todo estuviera en orden con los motores de la máquina. Falco se acordaba de las recomendaciones que Peppy le dio la noche anterior como última precaución.

**FLASHBACK**

- De acuerdo. Cuando acciones el motor auxiliar, se activarán los reactores de fusión, y entrarás en lo que llamo la fase "Boost Fire" que te dará un incremento de velocidad temporal más allá del límite normal de la máquina. Solo podrás usarlo hasta cinco veces, para un acelerón de 30 segundos cada vez. No intentes ir más allá de eso, ¿está claro? -

**- **Sí, por supuesto. – respondió Falco. – No más de cinco acelerones durante la carrera, 30 segundos. -

**- **Muy bien. Y algo más. Howler aquí se va a encargar de ser tu copiloto. –

- ¿Qué? No, muchas gracias, no necesito que me digan qué hacer. -

- Al contrario, lo necesitarás y mucho si quieres salir con vida y ganar. – dijo Peppy. – ¿Además, para qué crees que la nave tiene dos asientos? -

- Falco, este circuito es muy difícil. – intervino Howler. – No creas que anduve de paseo todo este día, me la pasé familiarizándome con la pista para saber a qué te vas a enfrentar, y créeme, necesitarás alguien que te guíe. -

- Pero… -

- No dudo que eres un buen piloto, pero lo que dijo Cyan es cierto. – interrumpió Howler. – Esta es tu primera carrera, y compitiendo en un circuito para profesionales sin saber como recorrerlo, no creo que te de muchas posibilidades. -

- Hmm…, dah, qué diablos, está bien. Solo espero que sepas lo que haces. -

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- "Me pregunto si hay algo que no sepa hacer." – dijo Falco mirando a Howler.

- Vaya, el pichón decidió salir de su jaula y venir a competir hoy después de todo. – oyó tras de sí la voz de Cyan, las facciones de Falco se endurecieron al escucharlo, y efectivamente al voltear, ahí estaba él, acompañado de Karmine y Dazel.

- ¿Qué pasa, Cyan? ¿Viniendo a chequear a la competencia? – preguntó Falco.

- Más o menos, sí. – dijo el gato azul. - ¿Y ese de ahí quién es? –

- Mi copiloto, ¿algún problema? -

- Jajaja, vaya, es decir que no puedes correr sin que alguien te esté guiando. Qué pena. – se burló Cyan.

- Tiene suerte que las reglas le permiten a los corredores novatos tener copilotos para ayudarse. – dijo Karmine. – Tal vez así dures unos 5 o 10 minutos más en la competencia. –

- Ah, que pena para ustedes que vamos a competir los tres, porque no quedará sitio en el podio de los ganadores cuando termine la carrera. -

- Dazel, no seas tan malo. – dijo Cyan. – No necesitan que les recordemos que son unos perdedores, ¿verdad? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -

El trío se fue riéndose vivamente, convencidos de su triunfo. Falco sentía que le hervía la sangre, y estaba a punto de ir y agarrarse a golpes con Cyan, pero Howler lo detuvo.

- Déjalos. Será más útil usar la furia contra ellos en la carretera, ¿no crees? -

- Hmm… sí, tienes razón. – admitió Falco. Ganarles en su propio terreno sería una dulce venganza.

- _¡ATENCIÓN COMPETIDORES, REPÓRTENSE A LA LÍNEA DE PARTIDA DE INMEDIATO! –_

- Llegó la hora, en marcha. –

Ambos se metieron a la máquina y se dirigieron hacia el circuito para empezar la carrera. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

- _Este año vemos muchas caras nuevas, así como otras ya muy bien conocidas. Piloteando el Deep Claw, el pulpo que nos demuestra que tener ocho manos es bastante útil, ¡OCTOMAN! Junto a él, vemos al sujeto que sobrevivió desde tiempos inmemorables, piloteando el Big Fang, ¡BIO REX! También podemos ver la máquina Mad Wolf, ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO BILLY, EL LOBO RABIOSO! -_

Y así continuaron presentando a los competidores, hasta llegar a quienes realmente interesaba.

- _¡Y aquí los tenemos, al equipo campeón del año pasado, que se llevó todo el podio! ¡El equipo de los CAT Blasters, Cyan, Karmine y Dazel, piloteando los Blue, Crimson y Green Cat, respectivamente! -_

El trío de gatos saludó alegremente al público, obviamente fingiendo falsa modestia mientras la cámara los enfocaba. Sus máquinas eran similares entre sí, salvo por los colores, azul, rojo y verde respectivamente. El diseño del chasis era similar al de la máquina White Cat (piloteada por Jody Summer en la serie de F-Zero) pero un poco más alargada la punta, y las "alas" que sobresalían del frente eran un poco más pronunciadas.

- Mírenlos nada más. Haciéndose los niños buenos frente a las cámaras. – dijo Krystal.

- _¡Y en última posición, pero no menos importantes, dos representantes del escuadrón de mercenarios más famoso de la galaxia que hacen su debut en las carreras F-Zero! ¡Nada más y nada menos que el piloto estrella del equipo Star Fox, Falco Lombardi, y su copiloto, Howler O'Donnell, a bordo del Little Wyvern MK-II! ¿Serán capaces de manejar este peligroso circuito? ¡Démosles un fuerte aplauso para desearles suerte, público! -_

- ¿Howler va a hacer de copiloto? – preguntó Krystal.

- Así que a eso te referías, ¿eh Peppy? – preguntó Slippy, el conejo respondió con un asentamiento.

- Esos dos trabajan bien cuando se coordinan. – dijo Fox. – Espero que puedan hacerlo aquí. –

- ¡Falco, Howler, háganlos pedazos, que muerdan su polvo! – gritó Slippy parándose de su asiento y alzando su puño.

En la línea de partida, todos los competidores ya habían tomado sus posiciones. Falco tenía las manos en el volante, mientras Howler tenía la vista fija en el mapa computarizado del circuito. Hizo zoom para enfocarse en la zona que fueran recorriendo para asistir a Falco y guiarlo por la mejor ruta para ganar. El trío de los CAT Blasters también estaba listo para arrancar.

- _¡COMPETIDORES, ENCIENDAN SUS MOTORES! 3… 2… 1… ¡ADELANTE! -_

Apenas se oyó la orden, todas las máquinas salieron disparadas. Algunas chocaron entre sí, entorpeciendo el avance de las que iban atrás. Los CAT Blasters rápidamente se adueñaron de los primeros tres lugares sin problema alguno. Teniendo que evitar a los competidores que se chocaban, Falco y Howler se vieron forzados a zigzaguear y apenas se las arreglaron para salir con éxito tras sus oponentes, tomando una posición cómoda en el sexto lugar. La carrera era larga, había tiempo de sobra para alcanzar a Cyan y su equipo.

El primer tramo de la carrera era una carretera normal, relativamente fácil de navegar, pero con algunas curvas pronunciadas. Mientras Falco se ocupaba de dirigir la máquina, Howler tendría que anticiparse a las curvas y decirle a Falco como tomarlas para ganar el mayor tiempo posible.

- Nos aproximamos a una vuelta de 180 grados a la derecha. Mantente por el canal izquierdo, y a mi señal apaga el motor derecho para derrapar y vuélvelo a encender de nuevo al dar la vuelta. -

- Entendido. – Falco no estaba muy acostumbrado a que le dijeran qué hacer, pero tenía que confiar en Howler para saber como tomar cada tramo. Lo que le dijeron era cierto, el rango de acción era mucho más limitado piloteando una máquina F-Zero que con un caza aeroespacial. Peppy no estaba bromeando al decir que necesitaba a Howler si quería ganar.

Llegando a la curva, Falco hizo un derrape exitoso, y logró tomar el giro sin problemas, ganando un pequeño acelerón que le permitió adelantar al Deep Claw que iba frente a ellos.

- Rampa aceleradora al frente. – dijo Howler. – Prepara los suspensores para cuando aterricemos. -

- OK. – El halcón se dirigió hacia la rampa, había que usarla para saltar un enorme agujero, solo por seguridad imprimió un poco más de velocidad. La máquina hizo que Howler y Falco se fueran hacia atrás por el acelerón brusco, y segundos más tarde estaba volando por los aires. Falco activó los suspensores para amortiguar la caída. Logró aterrizar bien, pero perdieron algo de velocidad en el proceso, retrasándose un par de segundos.

- ¡Acelera, Falco! – gritó Howler.

- ¡Eso hago! – dijo el halcón pisando el pedal del acelerador a fondo.

El vehículo patinó un poco mientras recuperaba la velocidad que llevaba. Pasaron por una serie de curvas consecutivas, aproximándose hacia los primeros lugares.

- Hay una zona amplia adelante, y es bastante larga. – dijo Howler. – Cuando entremos, prepárate para usar el Boost Fire. Recuerda, solo tenemos 30 segundos. -

- Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo Falco, algo fastidiado de que se lo recordara, pero era su copiloto así que no podía protestar. Colocó su mano en la palanca de velocidades y se preparó para jalarla cuando diera la señal. – Bien, estoy listo, solo dime cuando. -

- 5 segundos, 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Ahora! -

- ¡Boost Fire! -

Falco jaló la palanca hacia atrás todo lo que podía, los reactores de fusión en el motor auxiliar comenzaron a girar, incrementando la potencia de los propulsores. La máquina se alzó sobre su punta frontal durante el acelerón, mientras los propulsores dejaban tras de sí una estela de fuego, literalmente incendiando el camino.

Adelante, estaban Octoman y Bio Rex, que iban codo a codo por la zona amplia, intentando adelantarse el uno al otro, y lanzándose insultos el uno al otro, aunque no pudieran escucharse, y ocasionalmente chocando sus máquinas la una contra la otra tratando de sacar al otro de la competencia. Pero su pelea se vio interrumpida cuando un bólido de fuego llegó desde atrás, y les pasó al lado dejando un rastro incendiario por donde pasó. Los dos competidores quedaron totalmente fuera de onda cuando se alejó, ya que provocó un boom sónico que los hizo perder el control. Al detenerse, abrieron las cabinas para ver claramente qué había pasado, pero lo que hubiera sido, ya se había ido, y muy rápido.

- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! – gritó Octoman.

- ¡¿Eso no fue un competidor, verdad?! – dijo Bio Rex, en eso vio que se acercaban los demás competidores. - ¡¡Argh, ahí viene la competencia, a correr se ha dicho!! -

- ¡¡Te sigo!! -

Mientras tanto, desde las gradas, el público observaba los pormenores de la carrera, en este momento enfocaban al Little Wyvern MK-II, y el acelerón que había dado.

- _¡Increíble, fanáticos! ¡En todos mis años como comentarista de carreras F-Zero nunca había visto una aceleración tan impresionante y espectacular! ¿Estaremos en presencia de unos novatos prometedores? -_

- Vaya, el Boost Fire luce aún mejor de lo que creí. – dijo Slippy.

- ¿Ese es el Boost Fire del que hablaban, Peppy? – preguntó Fox.

- Así es. – respondió Peppy. – Lo instalamos de último momento, pensamos que podría resultar de gran ayuda. –

- Con esa clase de potencia no hay forma de que puedan perder. – dijo Krystal.

- No te precipites. – dijo Peppy. – Ya usaron uno, solo les quedan cuatro. -

Los 30 segundos de la aceleración se acabaron, y Falco tuvo que apagar el motor auxiliar, retornando la nave a su velocidad normal para continuar, sin embargo, haberlo usado en ese tramo resultó bastante útil, ya que ahora Howler podía ver en su mapa que se estaban acercando al equipo de los CAT Blasters.

- El Green Cat está al frente, ya casi los alcanzamos. – dijo Howler.

- Estupendo. Es tiempo de que les demuestre de qué estoy hecho. – dijo Falco, preparándose para adelantarlos.

Mientras tanto, adelante, Dazel a bordo del Green Cat fue el primero en darse cuenta que se les estaban acercando. Activó la cámara trasera para ver de quién se trataba, y sus facciones se endurecieron al ver la máquina azul y blanco con el símbolo del equipo Star Fox pisándole los talones.

- Son ellos. – dijo, mientras activaba un comunicador. – Cyan, tenemos problemas, nos están alcanzando. -

- _Sí, ya me di cuenta. –_ respondió Cyan. – _Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. -_

- Por supuesto, yo me haré cargo de esos dos. – dijo Dazel, cortando comunicación.

El Green Cat, desaceleró un poco, dejando que Cyan y Karmine siguieran adelante, y permitiendo que Howler y Falco se fueran acercando.

- ¿Qué está planeando al reducir la velocidad? – dijo Falco al darse cuenta.

- Cuidado Falco, podría ser una trampa. – dijo Howler.

- Pues si lo es, simplemente lo sacaré del camino. – dijo Falco, pisando el acelerador para adelantar a Dazel.

El Little Wyvern MK-II aumentó la velocidad. El Green Cat, anticipándose a la amenaza de su oponente, igualó su velocidad y se mantuvo frente a él, bloqueándole el paso. Falco intentaba pasarse hacia el otro lado, pero Dazel se anticipaba y se le ponía enfrente, no solo impidiéndole pasar, sino además restándole visibilidad del camino.

- ¡Con un demonio, ya quítate del medio! – decía Falco.

- Falco, cuidado, nos acercamos a una vuelta cerrada. – le advirtió Howler. – El camino se vuelve estrecho a partir de ahora, no habrá espacio para maniobrar. -

- Y seguro el idiota tratará de meterse por el carril de adentro. – asumió Falco. – No si yo puedo hacerlo primero. –

- Espera, tengo una mejor idea. – dijo Howler. – Si tomamos la vuelta en paralelo con él, tendremos una oportunidad para aventajarlo en cuando derrapemos. Pero habrá que ser muy preciso. -

- Bien, si hay al menos una posibilidad, la tomo. – dijo Falco. – Es tiempo de darle una lección. -

Las dos máquinas se aproximaron a la vuelta. En cuanto el Green Cat comenzó a derrapar para tomar la curva, el Little Wyvern MK-II se alineó con él, con la intención de pegar un acelerón en cuando estuvieran entrando en la recta para meterse por el carril de adentro y adelantarlo. Pero el felino verde les adivinó la intención, y decidió que no iba a permitir que se salieran con la suya tan fácil.

_¡WHAMP! _

_-_ ¡Nngh! ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese loco? – gritó Falco al sentir la sacudida, Dazel acababa de embestirlos con su máquina, golpeándolos de lado contra las barreras antigravedad del circuito.

- Está decidido a no dejarnos pasar a toda costa. – dijo Howler.

- No lo tomen como algo personal. – dijo Dazel, y procedió a golpearlos de nuevo contra el borde.

- ¡Aack! – Esta vez fue Howler quien gritó. – Falco, aquí no hay espacio para maniobrar. Tendremos que dejar que vaya delante de nosotros por ahora, pero no vayas a perderlo de vista. -

- Grr, demonios… Bien, como quieras. -

Resignado, Falco se vio forzado a correr detrás de Dazel, quien se mostraba bastante satisfecho por estar cumpliendo su papel de bloqueador, sin permitirles a Falco y Howler avanzar. Estos dos, sin embargo, estaban esperando el momento propicio para atacar de nuevo.

- Falco, hay una vía alterna ahí adelante que sale hacia una rampa de servicio. – dijo Howler. – Es un salto peligroso, pero si podemos entrar en ella, podremos acelerar y escaparnos. -

- Suena bien para mí, hagámoslo. -

Falco se dispuso a alinearse para entrar en el carril alterno hacia la rampa de servicio, pero Dazel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando, y trató por todos los medios de bloquearle el paso para que no fuese a entrar.

- ¡Está anticipándose, no nos dejará salir! – exclamó Howler.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó Falco a su vez, sujetando con fuerza el volante de su máquina. - ¡Muy bien, ya que quieres jugar sucio, lo haremos a tu manera! ¡Chúpate esto! -

- ¡Falco, qué estás haciendo! -

- ¡Aaaarghh! -

_¡THOMP!_

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¡Pero qué rayos-AH!! – Dazel sintió un par de sacudidas, era Falco que en un arranque de furia lo estaba golpeando por atrás, como diciéndole que se quitara del medio. – Parece que ya se enfadó. -

- Vamos idiota, muévete o te aplasto. – dijo Falco, dando otro acelerón. Dazel intentó esquivarlo esta vez, pero Falco alcanzó a pegarle en un lado, por lo que la máquina patinó un par de vueltas, permitiéndoles a Falco y Howler meterse por el carril hacia la rampa y escabullirse a toda velocidad. No obstante, Dazel no se dejó llevar por eso, y arrancó de vuelta tras ellos.

- Cyan, ten cuidado, Falco está de mal humor y va por ustedes. – dijo por el comunicador.

- _Je, está resultando un mejor rival de lo que pensé. – _dijo Cyan. – _Me encargaré de felicitarlo personalmente. -_

- _Tendrá que esperar, yo me ocuparé de él ahora. – _Esta vez fue Karmine quien habló. – _Nunca envíen a un hombre a hacer el trabajo de una mujer. -_

- No te acapares toda la diversión, ¿quieres? – dijo Dazel. – Deja algo para mí. -

Falco y Howler habían logrado evadirse al primero de los CAT Blasters, pero aún quedaban dos más. Estaban entrando en la segunda etapa de la carrera, alrededor de lo que parecía ser un océano rojo, casi parecía lava. Era agua, pero tan caliente por las algas que le daba ese color. Apropiadamente, el obstáculo principal en dicho tramo eran las áreas llenas de minas de proximidad, que si te acercabas, ¡BOOOM!

- Falco, campo minado al frente. – dijo Howler. – Estoy calculando la ruta más rápida. -

- Apúrate que no hay mucho tiempo. – dijo Falco, sudando frío.

- Ya está. – dijo Howler. – Te iré indicando, a mi señal, muévete un carril en la dirección que te diga y mantente así hasta que te de otra, ¿entendido? -

- Fuerte y claro, compañero. – dijo Falco.

- Empezamos ahora. Izquierda. Izquierda de nuevo. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Derecha de nuevo. Izquierda. -

Falco se fue moviendo como Howler le decía, logrando evitar por los pelos las minas. Algunas explotaron por la cercanía, pero sin causar daños a la máquina. Los dos se sintieron aliviados al salir de la zona. Sin embargo, las minas que explotaron, de alguna manera le dejaron paso abierto a Dazel, que aún venía detrás de ellos. Al darse cuenta que les venía pisando los talones, Howler le dijo a Falco que se preparara para usar el segundo Boost Fire para perderlo, en cuanto entraran a una zona donde pudieran hacerlo y ganar velocidad.

- Hay una zona de curvas ligeras, si logramos entrar en el ángulo correcto podremos pasar casi en línea recta. -

- Entonces no hay lugar para errores. – dijo Falco. – Haré que se coma mi polvo. –

Falco giró la máquina, intentando derrapar para ponerse en el ángulo correcto antes de acelerar. Si fallaba por un milímetro, golpearía los bordes antigravedad y a esa velocidad un choque sería fatal. No podía equivocarse, pero tampoco podía tardarse demasiado ya que Dazel se acercaba rápidamente.

- ¡Ahora, Falco! -

- ¡Boost Fire! -

Nuevamente, Falco encendió los reactores, aumentando la velocidad de su máquina, y quemando el camino. El acelerón fue fortuito, ya que el Little Wyvern ni siquiera rozó las barreras antigravedad. Atrás de él, el Green Cat se venía acercando. Cuando lo vio, su piloto sonrió con satisfacción, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la máquina rival pegó un acelerón enorme, convirtiéndose literalmente en un bólido de fuego, y desapareciendo de su vista en menos de un segundo y medio.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero cómo diablos hizo eso?! – exclamó Dazel. – Las máquinas F-Zero normales no pueden acelerar tanto, y menos de esa manera. Según parece ese pajarraco será más difícil de lo que creíamos. -

Adelante, Karmine y Cyan se sentían muy bien, totalmente seguros de su triunfo y sin preocupaciones, hasta que...

- Cyan, algo se acerca. – dijo Karmine observando su mapa.

- ¿Eh? – Cyan activó la cámara trasera, y vio una bola de fuego acercándose velozmente hacia ellos. - ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?! – En eso sonó su comunicador, era Dazel.

- _Cyan, ten cuidado, la máquina de esos dos es más rápida de lo que parece. – _le dijo.

- ¿Acaso…? No… no es posible, esa cosa es… -

Un par de segundos más tarde, se deshizo el efecto del Boost Fire, y con eso Cyan y Karmine pudieron ver claramente que se trataba del Little Wyvern, la máquina de Falco y Howler, acercándoseles peligrosamente.

- ¡Son ellos! – exclamó Cyan. Falco y Howler se habían evadido a Dazel, y ahora iban por Cyan y Karmine. Tenía que darles algo de crédito, no abandonaron el reto, y estaban probando ser unos oponentes dignos. Pero no iba a permitir que le ganaran, no señor.

- Tú sigue adelante. – dijo Karmine. – Yo me encargaré de detenerlos. –

El Blue Cat aceleró, mientras el Crimson Cat se quedaba atrás, para alinearse con el Little Wyvern y tratar de bloquearle el paso.

- A ver que les parece esto, muchachotes. – dijo Karmine, de inmediato comenzó a mover su máquina de lado a lado rápidamente, intentando abarcar toda la pista para cortarles el paso a Falco y Howler.

- Otra que no nos quiere dejar pasar por las buenas. – dijo Falco.

- No nos conviene chocarla, perderemos mucho tiempo. Por ahora, mantengámonos detrás de ella y sigámosle. – dijo Howler.

- No me gusta ir detrás de nadie, pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. – dijo Falco.

Siguieron avanzando, el Crimson Cat mantenía la velocidad casi constante mientras bloqueaba el paso, pero el Little Wyvern no se le despegaba de atrás. Falco no veía la hora de llegar a un tramo que pudieran usar a su favor para evadírsela.

- Nos acercamos a una curva de levantamiento. – dijo Howler. – Es relativamente amplia, y si podemos hacer un buen derrape, podremos aventajarla. Pero… -

- ¿Pero? -

- A partir de ahí comienza un tramo sin barreras antigravedad. Si nos salimos del camino, será fatal. – dijo Howler.

- Bueno, hay que mantenerse en línea, entonces. -

Las dos máquinas se fueron acercando hacia la curva. Ambas empezaron a derrapar en paralelo, y con eso Howler y Falco se dieron cuenta de que probablemente Karmine estaba planeando hacer lo mismo que ellos. De pronto, sin avisar, derrapó un poco más en la dirección del Little Wyvern, golpeándolo en la punta, y causándoles que perdieran el control por un par de segundos. Falco consiguió activar los propulsores auxiliares para estabilizarse, pero en el proceso Karmine se les escapó, saliendo rápidamente de la curva y perdiéndose de vista. Falco y Howler tardaron unos tres segundos más en alinearse de nuevo con la pista, forcejeando para no caerse del circuito, y para cuando pudieron volver a acelerar, el Crimson Cat ya estaba a una distancia más que considerable.

- Jaja, espero que eso les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la meta, si es que llegan. -

Desde las tribunas, Fox y los otros seguían viendo detenidamente los pormenores de la carrera. Falco y Howler lo estaban haciendo bien, pero Cyan todavía tenía el liderazgo, y sus compañeros estaban haciendo todo lo posible por dificultarles el recorrido. Por lo que parecía ya no les interesaba más ocupar los tres escalones del podio, sino cerciorarse de que Falco y Howler no llegaran a él. Estaban empezando a preocuparse.

De regreso en la pista, Falco y Howler apenas habían logrado darle alcance a Karmine, pero esta les jugó sucio de nuevo, usando su mismo truco. Falco se sentía muy tentado a usar de nuevo el Boost Fire para quitarla del camino por la fuerza, pero Howler le recordó que tenían que ver bien donde lo usaban, o de lo contrario podría ser desastroso para ambos. Falco se resistió a regañadientes. Falco continuó conduciendo, mientras Howler intentaba elaborar un plan.

- Veamos… sigue el salto obligatorio, hay que aterrizar en una de las islas flotantes para ganar impulso y llegar hasta el otro lado, aunque tal vez si… - Howler empezó a cavilar, se le fue generando en su mente una maniobra que parecía loca, pero sin duda eso no iba a ser un problema para Falco. – Falco, dejemos que Karmine se aleje un poco. -

- ¿Qué? ¡Estás demente, no podemos dejar que se nos escape! –

- Confía en mí. – dijo Howler. – Necesitaremos espacio, y además, la habremos aventajado para cuando se dé cuenta de qué fue lo que pasó. -

- Hmm… está bien, si tú lo dices. – Falco disminuyó un poco la velocidad, permitiendo que Karmine ganara algo de distancia entre ambos. Los dos vieron que llegaba hacia la rampa y saltaba, aterrizando en la isla flotante del lado derecho para tomar la segunda rampa aceleradora y llegar al otro lado.

- De acuerdo, Falco, si lo estabas esperando, ahora es tiempo de usarlo. -

- ¡Estaba deseando oír eso! – dijo Falco. - ¡Boost Fire! -

Por tercera vez, el Little Wyvern rebasó sus límites de aceleración y se disparó como un bólido. Llegó hasta la rampa, pero al saltar, Howler le dijo que se quedara estable en el medio. Efectivamente, a esa velocidad, en vez de aterrizar en las islas para dar un segundo salto, volaron sobre todo el boquete de una vez, aterrizando del otro lado a menos de un pie de fallar. La maniobra les permitió ganar un par de segundos, y sin perder la aceleración del Boost Fire.

- _¡WOOOOOW! ¡MIREN ESO, AFICIONADOS, QUÉ ESPECTACULAR SALTO HAN DADO FALCO Y HOWLER! ¡Nadie en toda la historia había logrado saltar toda esa distancia de una sola vez! ¡Oh, este será un Grand Prix para recordar, de eso no cabe duda! -_

- Increíble, no creí que tuviera tanto poder esa máquina. – dijo Slippy.

- Lo están haciendo bastante bien. A ese paso, quizás puedan ganar. – dijo Peppy.

- ¿Quizás? – preguntó Krystal.

- Ya es la tercera vez, y solo les quedan dos más. – dijo Peppy. – Ellos no pueden abusar del Boost Fire, y lo saben. -

- Yo no me preocuparía tanto. – dijo Fox. – Falco puede ser cabeza dura, pero con Howler como copiloto, no creo que se atreva a rebasar sus límites. -

Fox tenía razón. Si bien era Falco el que iba al volante, era a Howler a quien le correspondía decidir qué hacer, cómo y cuándo. Los dos tenían sus diferencias, pero ya la historia había probado que cuando sabían coordinarse, trabajaban muy bien juntos. Un equipo como ese no sería derrotado tan fácilmente.

De regreso en el circuito, Karmine recién salía de su estupefacción. Mientras estábamos pendientes de Fox y los demás, el Little Wyvern había rebasado al Crimson Cat, apenas 10 segundos después de haber saltado en la rampa. La gata roja no se esperó para nada que la máquina acelerara tan súbitamente, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba delante de ellos, casi perdiéndose de vista, tal como Howler había anticipado, y dado que aún les quedaban otros 8 segundos antes de llegar al límite del Boost Fire, les sirvió para alargar la distancia.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pusieron a esa máquina? – exclamó la gata, al darse cuenta de que la habían dejado botada.

Howler observó su mapa. Habían completado 65% del circuito. Solo les quedaban dos usos más para el Boost Fire. Ya habían dejado atrás a Dazel y a Karmine, pero aún quedaba el más molesto de todos, Cyan. Ya habían pasado por la zona sin barreras antigravedad, y estaban entrando a una llena de tramos congelados, bastante resbaladiza y que provocaba que las naves patinaran sobre la pista. Tomar las vueltas ahí podía ser peligroso dado que si patinabas por ir a muy alta velocidad, te podías terminar yendo en la dirección opuesta a la que querías ir y perder segundos valiosos. Pero con Cyan al frente, Howler y Falco sabían que necesitaban ganar tiempo, y si reducían la velocidad para pasar la zona resbalosa, se les podría escapar.

El lobo sugirió que usaran los propulsores auxiliares para tomar las vueltas cerradas. Si solo un extremo de la base de la máquina estaba en contacto con la zona resbalosa, serían capaces de tomar el giro a alta velocidad sin patinar tanto, y el propulsor crearía suficiente estabilidad para que fueran en la dirección correcta.

- De acuerdo, activa el propulsor auxiliar a mi señal, gira, y en cuanto entres a la recta, desactívalo y sigue acelerando. – indicó Howler mientras trazaba la ruta.

- OK. –

Falco se preparó. En cuanto comenzaron a girar, activó el propulsor auxiliar izquierdo, la nave se inclinó hacia el lado derecho, permitiéndoles tomar la curva sin problemas. Entraron a una recta bastante larga, Falco preguntó si podía usar el Boost Fire, pero Howler le dijo que no. En el medio de la recta había un enorme agujero, y apenas un carril a cada lado lo suficientemente ancho como para que pudieran pasar.

- Hmph, no nos vendría mal ganar un par de segundos… ya sé. – dijo Falco, soltó las manos del volante, y puso cada una en los botones de los propulsores auxiliares.

- ¡¿Falco, qué haces, te has vuelto loco?! – exclamó Howler. - ¡¡Nos vamos a estrellar!!

- Confía en mí, sé lo que hago. – El halcón hizo caso omiso a los gritos de Howler, que se tapó los ojos esperando lo peor cuando de repente, sintió un sacudón, como si la nave hubiera dado un salto, y luego aterrizaba de nuevo.

- ¿Eh? – Howler por fin pudo mirar. Miró adelante y vio que seguían en la carrera. Activó la cámara trasera, y se dio cuenta que habían dejado atrás el agujero. ¿Acaso Falco había saltado sobre él? - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? -

- Salté el agujero, ¿qué otra cosa si no? – dijo Falco.

- Eso no se hace, Falco, me diste un susto de muerte. – replicó Howler, visiblemente molesto. – Se supone que yo soy el copiloto. -

- Pero a ti no se te hubiera ocurrido eso, ¿verdad? – dijo el halcón. Howler tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea. Y aunque pudieron haberse matado, el hecho es que les funcionó, y muy bien.

- Hmm… pues pudiste haberme dicho que eso era lo que pensabas hacer. – dijo Howler. – Se supone que estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad? -

- Je, perdón por eso, Howler. -

Adelante, Cyan hablaba por el comunicador con Karmine y Dazel. El gato azul no daba crédito a lo que oía, Falco y Howler habían logrado evadírselos a ambos. Cyan aún iba al frente, pero al paso que Howler y Falco iban, y por todo el trayecto que aún quedaba por delante, sin duda había la posibilidad de que fueran capaces de darle alcance.

- Ya fueron una piedrita en mi zapato el tiempo suficiente. – dijo Cyan. – Aceleren a todo lo que puedan, y deténganlos cueste lo que cueste. -

- _Tendremos que hacerlo juntos ahora, Karmine. –_

_- Parece un poco injusto, pero aquí todo se vale. No podemos permitir que arruinen nuestra reputación como los mejores del circuito. –_

_- _No me importa lo que tengan que hacer, pero esta vez no les tengan compasión alguna. Cambio y fuera. -

Admitiéndolo para sí, Cyan se sentía bastante intranquilo. Mejor dicho, se sentía amenazado. Se había burlado de Falco antes de comenzar la carrera, pero al paso que iba, estaba bastante cerca de hacerlo que se tragara sus palabras. Él fue quien impuso el reto, a final de cuentas, y Falco lo aceptó. Claro que, tenía la ayuda de su copiloto, pero aún así, entre los dos estaban haciendo un equipo muy duro de vencer.

- No van a ganarme… ¡¿QUÉ?! -

Sorpresa, sorpresa. Mientras andaba distraído pensando en que no se iba a dejar ganar, el Little Wyvern apareció en su radar, acercándosele peligrosamente. La máquina iba a todo lo que daba en su velocidad normal, y era solo cuestión de segundos antes que lo alcanzara.

- Maldición… No, no los dejaré pasar. Los entretendré hasta que Karmine y Dazel lleguen. -

El Little Wyvern ya se le venía encima. Cyan primero intentó acelerar más, pero no lograba despegárselo de atrás. Pensó que podría perderlo en la zona de curvas consecutivas, pero el Little Wyvern las tomó de la misma manera. Como si de su cola se tratase, el Little Wyvern imitaba los movimientos del Blue Cat. No lo estaban adelantando, solo se mantenían detrás de él, copiando todo lo que hacía.

- Demonios… ¿qué se proponen? -

Poco sabía Cyan, que la razón de eso, era porque se aproximaban a la sección con curvas más difíciles del circuito. Por sugerencia de Howler, sería más sencillo tomar las curvas teniendo a "alguien que les mostrara el camino", dado que eran bastante difíciles para novatos como ellos. Simplemente lo que tenían que hacer era imitar los movimientos de Cyan, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente. Esto, además de ayudarles a sobrevivir a este difícil tramo, serviría para presionar a Cyan, y ponerlo más propenso a cometer errores, cosa que sin duda les sería ventajosa para cuando llegara el momento de adelantarlo.

- Rayos, no puedo quitármelos de encima… - encendió el comunicador y habló a gritos. - ¡Karmine, Dazel, por qué se demoran tanto! -

- _¡Ya casi llegamos! –_ respondió la voz de Dazel.

- ¡Casi no es suficiente! – volvió a gritar Cyan. - ¡Esos dos ya se me vienen encima! -

- _¡Oye, hacemos lo que podemos, bien! –_ esta vez fue Karmine la que respondió.

- ¡Lo que sea, sólo háganse cargo de ellos! – Y cortó comunicación.

Ya estaban saliendo de la sección de curvas. La presión para Cyan era terrible. Karmine y Dazel aún no se acercaban lo suficiente para ayudarlo. Falco y Howler no paraban de pisarle los talones, aún no lo adelantaban, pero el felino azul sabía que esos dos lo que estaban esperando era que cometiera un error para dejarlo botado. Y en su estado actual, las posibilidades de ello eran bastante altas, de modo que intentó tranquilizarse. Por si fuera poco, ya faltaba relativamente poco trayecto, así que no podía permitirse que lo rebasaran. Respiró profundo, y se repitió mentalmente. –"Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate…" – Los siguientes dos minutos fueron para él más largos que un día de hambre, cuando por fin vio que Karmine y Dazel los estaban alcanzando. Con eso en mente, se le ocurrió "echarles una manita" para que se encargaran de Howler y Falco.

- Si me quieren tanto, pues alcáncenme de una vez. – dijo Cyan, sonriendo con maldad.

Fingió patinar su máquina un poco. Falco y Howler inmediatamente asumieron que ese era su momento, por lo que se dispusieron a adelantarlo. Y por poco lo consiguen… si no fuera porque al momento de dar un giro, el Blue Cat golpeó bruscamente la parte trasera izquierda del Little Wyvern, haciendo que perdiera el control al dar el giro.

- ¡Aack! – gritaron Falco y Howler al unísono.

- ¡Cayeron redonditos, jajajaja! – se rió Cyan, acelerando su máquina y escapándose, Howler y Falco se retrasaron a causa del golpe.

- ¡Ese fue un truco sucio, bastardo tramposo! – gritó Falco.

- ¡Insúltalo después, que no escape! – gritó Howler a su vez, indicándole que acelerara.

El Little Wyvern se enderezó y retornó a la carrera. Sin embargo, el último golpe que les habían dado había desencajado ligeramente uno de los engranajes del motor auxiliar, en específico en la zona del reactor de fusión izquierdo, lo cual podría tener serias repercusiones en el uso del Boost Fire. Por supuesto, Falco y Howler no tenían ni idea.

El ligero retraso fue suficiente para que Karmine y Dazel les dieran alcance. Howler se dio cuenta en el radar que el Green Cat y el Crimson Cat se les venían encima, cada uno por un lado.

- Escucha, Karmine, con que uno de nosotros gane será suficiente. – dijo Dazel.

- Lo sé. Si no podemos hacerlo, al menos tenemos que asegurarnos de que esos dos no lleguen a la meta. – asintió Karmine. – Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Cyan gane, y para ello habrá que sacarlos del camino a ellos. -

- Pues no perdamos el tiempo. ¡Hagámoslo! -

Las dos máquinas aceleraron, buscando alinearse en paralelo con el Little Wyvern. Howler sabía que no tenía caso intentar hacer bloqueo ya que si estaban pendientes de uno, el otro se aprovecharía para rebasarlos. En lugar de eso, trató de pensar en cuales eran sus intenciones, y qué podían hacer al respecto.

- Creo que a esos locos ya no les importa ganar la carrera, solo quieren asegurarse de que nosotros no lo hagamos. – dijo Howler.

- ¿Qué están planeando? – preguntó Falco.

- Juzgando por como se están, creo que quieren hacer un emparedado. – dijo Howler. – Ellos son el pan, y nosotros el relleno. -

- ¿Qué sugieres? -

- Tengo una idea, pero habrá que ser precisos, no podemos equivocarnos ni por un segundo. – dijo Howler. – Memoriza esto rápido. Dejemos que se alineen, cuando nos vayan a golpear, frena, los adelantamos, y Boost Fire para escapar. -

- Entendido. – dijo Falco, supo exactamente qué debía hacer.

Las máquinas verde y carmesí se fueron acercando, hasta alinearse con el Little Wyvern. Los tres permanecieron avanzando así por un buen rato. Howler esperaba el momento, los dos tenían que tomar un pequeño impulso hacia los lados antes de intentar aplastarlos con sus vehículos. En cuanto Howler advirtió que lo iban a hacer, dio la señal.

- ¡AHORA! -

Falco no necesitó oír más y pisó el pedal de freno, haciendo que la máquina chirriara un poco sobre el pavimento. Karmine y Dazel no sabían que ellos sabían lo que estaban tramando, y desde luego, su destino quedó sellado.

_¡CRUMP! _El Green Cat y el Crimson Cat se estrellaron el uno contra el otro de lado, dañándose seriamente y echando chispas, sin embargo, Falco y Howler no se detuvieron para recoger los pedazos, de inmediato pisaron el acelerador a fondo y se dispusieron a escapar.

- ¡Boost Fire! -

El Little Wyvern abandonó la zona como el bólido que era, sin detenerse por Dazel y Karmine, cuyas máquinas habían quedado… fuera de comisión, por no decir más.

- ¡Estúpida, abollaste mi máquina! – gritó Dazel, saliendo a protestar.

- ¿Yo? ¡Tú abollaste la mía! – vociferó a su vez Karmine.

- ¡A ver, de quién fue la brillante idea de golpearlos así para detenerlos! ¡Solo sé que no fue mía! -

- Je, mira quién habla, tú fuiste quien dijo "¡Hagámoslo!", ¿no? – dijo Karmine, haciendo burla con el "¡Hagámoslo!"

- Eso ya no importa ahora. – dijo Dazel. – Estamos fuera, ahora todo depende de Cyan. -

Adelante, Cyan había logrado sacarles buena distancia a Howler y Falco, y ya se aproximaba al último tramo. ¡No podía perder! La meta estaba muy próxima. ¡Iba a ganar! ¡Tenía que ganar!

- Sí. Nadie puede vencerme. Nadie. Soy el mejor, el campeón. -

- _Bueno, fanáticos, tal parece que este año el ganador será nuevamente Cyan y su… ¡Esperen un momento, ah caray, qué es eso! -_

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¡NO, ELLOS NO!! -

La pantalla del estadio mostró al bólido de fuego que se le venía encima a Cyan, desde luego, al terminar el efecto se vio claro que se trataba del Little Wyvern. El último tramo era una recta larguísima hasta el estadio donde inició la carrera, esta era su última posibilidad, era a todo o nada. Dada la longitud de la recta, Howler calculó que tardarían a velocidad normal unos dos minutos en alcanzar a Cyan, calculando la velocidad relativa y la distancia, pero para entonces él ya habría llegado a la meta.

- Creo que solo tenemos una alternativa. – dijo Falco.

- No me digas que estás pensando en… - Howler adivinó lo que Falco iba a hacer.

- Solo nos queda uno. – dijo Falco. – Podremos ganar si lo mantenemos hasta el final de la recta. -

Su única posibilidad era el Boost Fire. Solo podían usarlo una vez más, y a la distancia que estaban, los 30 segundos de aceleración tal vez no serían suficientes para adelantar a Cyan. Sin embargo, en teoría, si podían mantenerlo en lo que quedaba del trayecto… pero era un riesgo enorme, Peppy les advirtió que no lo forzaran más allá de sus límites. Falco quería ganar, Howler había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudarlo. Pero ya era TODO lo que podía hacer. Sopesó sus opciones, y se dio cuenta que era decisión de Falco.

- Hmm… bueno, haz lo que quieras. Sea cual sea el resultado… quiero que sepas que me dio gusto haber corrido contigo. – dijo Howler con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo… compañero. No habría llegado hasta aquí sin ti. – respondió Falco, chocándole la mano. – De acuerdo, Howler, es ahora o nunca. -

- El momento de la verdad. – agregó Howler, mientras observaba a Falco agarrar la palanca, y tomar un profundo respiro, para luego gritar a todo pulmón.

- ¡BOOST FIREEEEEEEEEEE, MÁXIMO PODEEEEEEEEEER! –

El último acelerón, era todo o nada. El Little Wyvern dio un ensordecedor estallido apenas aceleró, quemando la pista con el rastro llameante que dejaba. Falco y Howler solo miraban al frente, no se oía más que el sonido de la máquina avanzando a toda su velocidad posible.

Efectivamente, en los 30 segundos reglamentarios no fueron capaces de darle alcance por completo a Cyan. Peppy, que llevaba la cuenta del tiempo, notó, ya en el segundo 35, que no iban a apagarlo, y se paró de su asiento agitado.

- ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?! – gritó. - ¡¡Deténganse, ya pasaron su límite!! -

- No creo que te vayan a oír, Peppy. – dijo Fox.

- No… esto es malo, muy malo. – El viejo conejo se volvió a sentar, se sentó con la cabeza agachada entre las manos. – Espero que su deseo de ganar no los lleve a la perdición… -

Fox y los otros volvieron la atención a la pantalla, mientras observaban como el Little Wyvern en Boost Fire continuaba acercándose, lento pero seguro, a aventajar al Blue Cat.

- _¡Fanáticos, esta carrera está que arde, casi tanto como la pista! ¡Cyan aún sigue al frente, pero si siguen a ese paso, Howler y Falco no tardarán en alcanzarlo! ¡El equipo Star Fox podría grabar su nombre en la historia de las carreras F-Zero el día de hoy! -_

- ¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo perder! ¡No puedo perder contra ese pelmazo, no! -

Cyan intentaba acelerar a todo lo que podía, pero ya su máquina no daba para más velocidad. Sería solo cuestión de segundos antes que lo rebasaran. Sin embargo, en el motor de la máquina de Falco y Howler, algo estaba a punto de suceder… cierto engrane se había desencajado de su lugar ligeramente amenazaba con soltarse. La sobrecarga de los reactores provocó que girara mucho más rápido de lo que podía soportar, y terminó zafándose de su lugar. Esto provocó que el reactor izquierdo dejara de funcionar, ya que ese engrane lo conectaba al motor principal, por lo que el propulsor del lado izquierdo se apagó. Pero eso no fue todo. Toda la potencia dirigida al reactor izquierdo, al no tener más a dónde ir, se pasó al derecho, y este empezó a mandar más potencia de lo usual al propulsor derecho del Little Wyvern. Para cuando Howler y Falco se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su máquina se había convertido en un bólido de fuego… ¡giratorio!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

La máquina empezó a girar como un trompo, el rastro de llamas se volvió aún más intenso, dejando el camino aún más negro al pasar. Por un momento pareció que se quedaría girando en su lugar, pero entonces, sucedió lo impensable. ¡La máquina siguió de largo, en dirección hacia la meta, llevándose por delante al Blue Cat!

- ¡Aaack! – gritó Cyan cuando lo embistieron. Su máquina se volcó, rebotando varias veces, hasta que cayó de cabeza sobre la pista. Por algún milagro, y afortunadamente para él, no sufrió daño físico serio. Pero ya era demasiado tarde… para cuando se dio cuenta, ya todo había terminado.

- _¡FANÁTICOS, ESTO AMERITA UNA REPETICIÓN EN CÁMARA LENTA!_ – gritó el anunciador, todo mundo dirigió su atención a la pantalla, donde se mostró la repetición del momento final, a una velocidad más… perceptible.

Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: En el momento en el que el Little Wyvern se transformó literalmente en un trompo llameante, se detuvo solo un par de segundos, pero posteriormente dio un acelerón brusco. Chocó por detrás al Blue Cat y lo sacó volando del camino. Siguió así hasta llegar a la línea de meta, los asistentes se tuvieron que apartar para evitar ser rostizados. La nave siguió de largo, y no se detuvo sino hasta que se estrelló contra una de las vallas de seguridad.

- ¡Falco, Howler! – gritaron los miembros del escuadrón, parándose de sus asientos, y corriendo hacia el lugar del choque, no importándoles el personal de seguridad.

Alrededor del sitio, había mucho humo, y un fuerte olor a chamusquina. El equipo Star Fox se abrió paso a ver qué había sido de sus amigos. La nave se había dado de espaldas contra la valla, aunque salvo por lo chamuscada, estaba virtualmente intacta. Sin duda tenía una fuerte constitución. Los asistentes abrieron la cabina, y examinaron a sus ocupantes. Ahí estaban, pálidos, inmóviles y desparramados sobre sus asientos, pero aún con vida. Fox y los otros sintieron un gran alivio.

- _¡Vaya, me dejó mareado ese final! ¡Jejeje, bueno, fanáticos, parece que tendremos que esperar un poco para la ceremonia de premiación, al menos hasta que nuestros ganadores hayan despertado! -_

El público dio una ovación enorme al equipo Star Fox, lástima para Falco y Howler que no estaban conscientes para oírla.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Dos días más tarde…_

Posterior a la ceremonia de premiación, el equipo Star Fox se encontraba haciendo los preparativos para partir. Desde luego, no sin antes que Peppy les diera un buen sermón a Falco y Howler por haber hecho eso, luego que pasaron un día entero en la clínica y apenas se despertaron. Aún cuando ganaron la carrera, eso no hubiera valido de nada si los dos hubieran terminado muertos. Sobrevivieron esta vez, por suerte. Fox, Krystal y Slippy, sin embargo, los perdonaron cuando usaron la suma que ganaron para comprar nuevas partes para sus vehículos. No había sido un desperdicio en absoluto.

- Uff, eso fue peor que la montaña rusa del parque de diversiones en Solaria. – decía Falco, mientras ayudaba a Howler a subir unas cajas al Great Fox.

- ¿Ya te vas, Falco? – oyó detrás. Ahí se encontraban Cyan, Karmine y Dazel, el primero con un vendaje en la frente y otro en la mejilla izquierda.

- Sí. Déjame adivinar, viniste a protestarme por haberte ganado. – dijo Falco con sarcasmo.

- Oye, tampoco soy así. – dijo Cyan. – Reconozco cuando alguien me vence, y tú lo hiciste. Tienes mi respeto por ello. -

- Hmph, bueno, gracias, supongo. – dijo Falco. – Pero bueno, esta es la primera, y última vez que me verás en una de esas competencias. No me volveré a subir en una máquina de esas en lo que me queda de vida. – sentenció al final, acordándose de la… mareante experiencia.

- Heh, pues qué bueno, porque no necesito más competencia en la pista. – dijo Cyan. – En fin, fue una buena carrera, debo admitirlo. -

- Sí, lo mismo digo. – respondió Falco sin ganas.

- ¡Falco, ya estamos listos, vámonos! – llamó Howler.

- ¡Ya voy! – respondió el aludido. – Bien, me voy a atender mis asuntos. -

- Claro. Y a dónde sea que vayas, buena suerte, y hazme un favor. Cuida bien de Katt por mí. -

- Sí, como sea. – dijo Falco, y se metió en el Great Fox

Momentos después, Cyan y su grupo abandonaron el hangar, ya que el Great Fox se preparaba para partir. Las puertas del techo se abrieron, y la nave nodriza se fue elevando hasta abandonar la atmósfera de Papetoon, para luego saltar al hiperespacio, de regreso a casa.

En el hangar del Great Fox, Slippy observaba el motor del Little Wyvern (o lo que quedaba de él) detenidamente. Determinó que fue por el hecho de que uno de los reactores dejó de funcionar que se provocó aquel efecto giratorio que experimentó la nave. Sin embargo, lo encontró bastante… interesante.

- Hmm… sería posible que… - El sapo pensó, poniéndose la mano en el mentón, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado durante la carrera. El Boost Fire había resultado ser bastante efectivo, aunque peligroso. Slippy se preguntaba si había alguna manera de ponerlo a buen uso en otras áreas. – Tal vez… podría ser que… - se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que al fin, se le prendió el foco. - ¡Eso es, ya lo tengo! ¡Oigan, muchachos, se me acaba de ocurrir la gran idea! – gritó mientras corría como loco hacia el puente de mando. No podía esperar para contárselos. Sería una gran sorpresa.

_Esta historia continuará…_

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Notas del Autor:**

Je, y logro terminarlo justo el día de inicio de clases. Vaya, sí que se me alargó, pero lo hice. Espero que les haya gustado, me vino esta idea por ver un poco del anime de F-Zero, y como en uno de los finales de Star Fox Command hacían una parodia a esa serie (eso sin mencionar la conexión obvia por James McCloud, aunque el de esta serie es un zorro, y el de F-Zero es un humano, pero fuera de eso los dos son casi idénticos) pensé que podría sacar algo bueno de ello. Y además, pensé que sería una buena manera de demostrar un poco la relación entre Falco y Howler, que cuando se lo proponen son un equipo efectivo.

Originalmente, tenía la intención de que este fuera un capítulo solo de relleno (de ahí que la misión sea "EX", por ser "Extra") pero de última instancia me vino a que el Slippy tuviera una "Gran Idea" al final, que será muy importante en futuras batallas (incluyendo la final). Mejor dicho, será VITAL. A su momento verán por qué.

En fin, es casi hora del almuerzo (al fin nos devuelven nuestro comedor, y las clases vuelven a la normalidad) así que me voy yendo. Gracias por los reviews a **Anhell, Dreadmon **e **Iruka Aoi.** Y creo que no está de más recordar, a quienes leen y solo agregan alertas y/o favoritos, no soy psíquico, por favor comenten. Hasta la próxima.


	16. Sector Z: The Green Dragon Virus

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Cerca de la órbita de Venom…_

La flota corneriana se encuentra librando una feroz batalla espacial contra los cruceros de batalla Phantom. Luego de tres semanas de paz y tranquilidad en Lylat, tropas de reconocimiento cornerianas descubrieron que los Guerreros Phantom, tras su período de inactividad estaban intentando colocar una base en el abandonado planeta Venom, o más bien, establecerse en las ruinas de la que solía ser la fortaleza principal de Andross durante las Guerras Lylat. La batalla es intensa, pero los cornerianos van poco a poco ganando terreno.

- ¡Todas las naves, formación de batalla V! ¡Atraviesen al enemigo por el centro! -

Los cruceros cornerianos hicieron su formación, y se dispararon contra el enemigo, abriendo fuego a toda potencia. Las Arwings y el Great Fox se contaban también entre sus filas, y comandando las tropas cornerianas se encontraba el ahora Teniente Coronel Richardson a bordo de la nave insignia corneriana. Su liderazgo reciente le había valido una bien merecida promoción de rango.

- ¡Equipo Star Fox, el flanco derecho requiere apoyo inmediato, eliminen a los cazas y disparen hacia la fragata médica del enemigo! – ordenó Richardson desde el puente.

- ¡Vamos en camino, señor! – dijo Peppy, al mando del Great Fox. - ¡Fox y Howler, cúbranme mientras me encargo de la fragata! ¡Slippy, Krystal y Falco, atraigan algunos y aléjenlos para despejar el paso! -

- ¡Considéralo hecho! – gritó Falco, el resto de los pilotos asintieron mientras se dispersaban, buscando atraer la atención de algunos cazas para dejar el camino más o menos despejado para el Great Fox, mientras Fox y Howler se ocupaban de flanquear a su nave nodriza, atentos a cualquier enemigo que intentara acercarse.

- Estamos a rango óptimo de disparo. – dijo ROB.

- ¡Dispara los cañones principales! -

_¡TSEW! ¡BROOOOOOOOOOOMM! _Dos poderosos rayos de energía, y el puente de la fragata médica Phantom voló en pedazos, pese a que intentaron colocar sus escudos para protegerse.

- ¡Perdimos la fragata médica! – gritaron a bordo del puente de la nave al mando de la flota Phantom.

- Maldición… - El soldado de más alto rango se notaba furioso. – De acuerdo, es tiempo de usar nuestro último recurso. Ordena a las tropas que preparen la evacuación, pero primero… usaremos "eso". -

- ¿"Eso", señor? ¿Se refiere a…? -

- Así es. – interrumpió el comandante. – Apunten hacia la nave insignia del enemigo, y prepárense para escapar. -

- ¡Entendido, señor! -

El soldado obedeció a su superior, y salió corriendo fuera del puente para dar la noticia de evacuación, y por supuesto dar la orden para usar su "último recurso".

Afuera en la batalla, quedaba más que claro que terminaría con una victoria corneriana, una vez más el liderazgo y habilidades tácticas de Richardson se hacían valer. Pero poco sabían que antes de retirarse, la nave líder enemiga les iba a mandar una última sorpresa. En una zona que sería el equivalente de una cámara de torpedos en un submarino, colocaron unas cápsulas transparentes cuyo contenido tenía el aspecto de una especie de líquido verde brillante (si no es suficiente imaginen una lámpara de lava verde) dentro de unos misiles pequeños (esto es relativo, un misil pequeño aquí tiene mínimo dos metros y medio de longitud). Los misiles fueron cargados en el lanzador, y los soldados Phantom se prepararon para su último "golpear y huir".

- Comandante, los misiles están cargados y listos para el lanzamiento. -

- ¡Abran fuego! -

Sin más, la nave líder dejó salir una lluvia de misiles, que fueron directo hacia la nave insignia. Inmediatamente, las tropas Phantom iniciaron la retirada, mientras que los cornerianos, sorprendidos de su último esfuerzo, se pusieron sobre aviso con los misiles.

- ¡Los misiles se dirigen hacia la nave insignia! ¡Todo mundo, deténganlos a toda costa! -

Los cazas cornerianos y las Arwings avanzaron hacia el encuentro de la lluvia de misiles, eran por lo menos 120 de ellos. Fox y los otros hicieron todo lo posible por derribarlos a tiempo, pero por desgracia, al ser demasiados y muy rápidos, hubo varios que se les escaparon.

- ¡Bloqueen el paso, que los misiles no golpeen la nave insignia! – exclamó Peppy desde el Great Fox.

Varios de los cruceros cornerianos, incluyendo al Great Fox, formaron una barricada para bloquear los misiles. La nave nodriza del equipo Star Fox logró deshacerse de buena parte de ellos antes que llegaran, pero uno se les escapó, y fue a impactar en el lado derecho del casco de la nave.

_¡BROOOM! _

- ¡Aaack! – Peppy se sacudió al recibir el misilazo.

- ¡Peppy! ¿Estás bien? – gritó Fox, preocupado.

- Nada serio, solo un ligero sacudón. – respondió el conejo para alivio de Fox. Sin embargo, casi nadie notó que en el lugar donde había impactado el misil, una especie de nube de gas verde se formó, saliendo de la zona de impacto, y como si tuviera vida propia, se dirigió hacia los puertos de ventilación del Great Fox, introduciéndose por ellos. Aún así, nadie de los que vieron el suceso le dio importancia.

- ¡El enemigo se retira! – Anunciaron desde uno de los cruceros cornerianos, al ver que los que quedaban estaban huyendo.

- ¡Que se de el reporte de daños y bajas! Buen trabajo, tropas, una victoria más para nosotros. – Felicitó Richardson. – Equipo Star Fox, agradecemos su apoyo brindado. -

- Fue un placer, Teniente Coronel. – dijo Fox.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. – sugirió Peppy. – El lugar ya está despejado. -

- Todas las naves, iniciar retirada. – dijo Richardson. – Vámonos a casa. -

Todas las naves de las filas cornerianas emprendieron la marcha, abandonando el lugar. Sin embargo, los miembros del equipo Star Fox ignoraban por completo la amenaza que acababa de introducirse en su nave nodriza, y que pronto se daría a conocer.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Poco después, en algún lugar…_

Aproximadamente un par de horas más tarde Lady Phantom hablaba a través de la pantalla con uno de los soldados sobrevivientes, que le contaba los pormenores de la última escaramuza.

- Increíble que se hayan vuelto tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo. – dijo Lady Phantom.

- Le ruego que nos disculpe, Milady. – dijo el soldado. – Sin embargo, no todo está perdido. Antes de escapar, pudimos darles ese "último regalito". -

- ¿Hablas de…? -

- Así es. El Virus Green Dragon. – dijo el soldado. – Nuestro plan original era dispararlo hacia la nave insignia, pero… un giro inesperado nos dio algo aún mejor. -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Durante la batalla, la nave del Equipo Star Fox se atravesó intentando bloquear los misiles con el virus… y uno de ellos les impactó. – explicó el soldado.

- Hmm… sin duda fue una coincidencia muy conveniente. – dijo Lady Phantom. – En ese caso, esos pequeños entrometidos pronto estarán en mis manos… -

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? -

- ¿Cuáles crees que son mis órdenes? Prepara todo para darles a Fox McCloud y sus amigos un cálido recibimiento. -

- Sí, milady. -

Dicho esto, el soldado cortó comunicación. Lady Phantom se reclinó en su silla. Se llevó la mano a su mentón, y soltó una risa siniestra.

- Pronto podré concretar mi venganza contra los McCloud... -

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión 13 – Sector Z: The Green Dragon Virus.**

_Sobre la órbita de Corneria…_

El equipo Star Fox revisa sus sistemas, chequeando los daños en la batalla que acaban de librar. Todo parece estar en orden, aparte del misilazo que les dieron no sufrieron el más mínimo rasguño. Slippy revisaba los hiper aceleradores del Great Fox, solo por si acaso.

- _¿Cómo lucen las cosas allá abajo, Slippy? – _preguntó Peppy por el comunicador desde el puente.

- Todo en su lugar. – respondió el aludido. – No hay daños que reportar. -

- _Es muy extraño, ese misil que nos golpeó no hizo casi nada excepto sacudir un poco la nave. –_ prosiguió el conejo.

- Bien, de cualquier manera, ya terminé de revisar las cosas aquí, así que iré a ayudar a los otros en el hangar si no te molesta. – dijo Slippy.

- _De acuerdo. – _dijo Peppy. Slippy apagó el comunicador, recogió sus herramientas y se preparó para salir. Apagó las luces de la sala de máquinas y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En medio de la oscuridad, sin embargo, una nube brillante verde salió de entre los puertos de ventilación y se dirigió hacia los mega-aceleradores.

En el hangar, Falco y Howler revisaban las Arwings. No habían sufrido daños aparentes en la última batalla. Slippy llegó, mientras ellos se encargaban de pulir un poco el fuselaje de sus cazas.

- Hey, chicos. ¿Listos para que les instale mi gran sorpresa? – dijo Slippy al entrar.

- Pues no lo sé. – dijo Falco. – Si te dio la idea cuando nos volvimos un trompo en llamas durante la carrera, no estoy seguro de querer volver a experimentar eso. -

- No te preocupes, te aseguro que te va a gustar cuando lo pruebes. – dijo Slippy, con toda confianza.

- Por nuestro bien, espero que tengas razón. – dijo Howler, también recordando la mareante experiencia. – Esas vueltas fueron demasiado frenéticas, hasta para mí. -

- Bien, que no se diga más. ¡Manos a la obra! -

Mientras tanto, en el puente, Fox y Krystal revisaban los sistemas de navegación, mientras Peppy se preparaba para enviar un informe de su status actual al General Pepper. Unos minutos después, Fox notó algo raro en el monitor que revisaba.

- Peppy, ¿estás enviando la transmisión por un canal de amplia dispersión? -

- ¿De qué hablas? No lo estoy haciendo. – dijo el conejo.

- Sí lo estás haciendo. – insistió Fox. – Si haces eso cualquiera podría detectar la transmisión, hasta los Guerreros Phantom. -

- Pero si yo… - Peppy se detuvo un momento, al darse cuenta que Fox tenía razón. – Esto es muy extraño, juraría que… -

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Krystal.

- Usaré el canal auxiliar. – dijo Peppy, intentando enviar la transmisión por el otro canal, pero de inmediato, se abrió el de amplia dispersión, y sin que Peppy lo ordenara. - ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa? -

Fox y Krystal se acercaron a ver. Aparentemente, dada la expresión de enfado que Peppy tenía en ese momento, el sistema de comunicaciones se había vuelto loco, y se rehusaba a trabajar como debía.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que…? Algo está mal, el sistema no está acatando mis órdenes. – refunfuñó el conejo.

Como cosa rara, la pantalla se apagó, y un segundo después, volvió a encenderse… mostrando una especie de dragón verde hecho de energía.

- Yo soy el sistema de comunicaciones de la nave. Yo decido cuando y con quién debemos comunicarnos. -

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Fox.

- Si tengo que adivinar… creo que alguna clase de virus se metió al sistema. – dijo Peppy. – Por si acaso, será mejor aislarlo. ROB, desconecta el sistema de comunicaciones. -

- Desconectando. – El Robot se acercó a una terminal e introdujo su dedo en ella para conectarse a la interfaz de la nave. Unos segundos después, los sistemas de comunicaciones se apagaron.

- No sé que pueda ser, pero de momento, será mejor no mandar transmisiones de ninguna clase. – dijo Peppy. – Hasta entonces… -

- Hasta entonces, yo estaré a cargo. – dijo ROB de repente, mientras abandonaba su puesto, y se dirigía hacia donde estaban Fox y los demás.

- ROB, ¿qué sucede contigo? – preguntó Fox.

- ¿ROB? ROB ya no está aquí. – El visor rojo de la cara de ROB cambió a verde, Fox y los otros se pusieron sobre aviso, al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. – Soy el Virus Green Dragon, y a partir de este momento, esta nave está bajo mi control. -

- ¡Ese virus infectó a ROB también! – exclamó Fox.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – gritó Krystal.

- Por ahora, hasta que se nos ocurra qué hacer, habrá que desconectarlo. – sugirió Peppy.

- No lo permitiré. – ROB levantó su mano, y de ella salieron una serie de descargas eléctricas que hicieron salir despedido hacia atrás a Peppy, Fox y Krystal lograron apenas evitarlas.

- No sabía que ROB pudiera hacer eso. – dijo la zorra.

- No puede. – dijo Fox. – Esa cosa tiene conciencia propia, quién sabe de qué más sea capaz. -

- Pronto lo sabrán. – El robot levantó las dos manos esta vez, dispuesto a lanzar las descargas ahora por partida doble. Fox y Krystal tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto para evitarlas. Fox desenfundó su blaster, y se preparó para salir.

- ROB… perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. -

Un segundo después, Fox saltó fuera, atrayendo la atención del robot, y sin vacilar, le disparó, haciendo blanco en la mano, e inutilizándosela. No obstante, con la otra siguió arrojando las descargas, y Fox tuvo que ponerse a cubierto nuevamente. Krystal, sin embargo aprovechó para colarse por detrás de él, y lo sujetó.

- Lo siento, ROB, pero esto es por tu propio bien. – La zorra no vaciló un segundo, y a pesar de tener que forcejear, abrió la tapa de su espalda, y retiró el chip de energía de ROB, haciendo que este se apagara y se desplomara en el suelo. Ambos zorros dieron un suspiro de alivio, pensando que al fin, todo había terminado.

- Será mejor que revisemos todos los sistemas de la nave de nuevo. – dijo Fox. – No sabemos qué más pueda haber… -

En eso, la nave se sacudió sola, interrumpiendo a Fox. Howler, Falco y Slippy, que estaban en el hangar también lo sintieron. Conocían muy bien esa clase de sacudones.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! – Howler tomó su comunicador y llamó al puente. – Fox, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no nos avisaron que haríamos un salto hiperespacial? -

- _No lo hicimos nosotros. –_ explicó Fox. – _Un virus infectó a la nave y está tomando el control. -_

- ¿Un virus? – preguntó Falco. - ¿Pero cómo fue que…? -

- Oigan… - intervino Slippy. - ¿Acaso no habrá sido cuando ese misil golpeó al Great Fox? -

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Howler. – Pero entonces, tendría que haber sido un virus con capacidades inalámbricas. -

- _Eso no importa en este momento. – _interrumpió Fox. – _Esa cosa nos quiere llevar a quién sabe donde, así que por ahora, vayan a la sala de máquinas y desconecten los mega-aceleradores. -_

- Entendido. – Howler cortó comunicación, de inmediato el trío salió corriendo fuera del hangar rumbo a la sala de máquinas.

El Great Fox encendió los motores e inició un salto hiperespacial, alejándose de la órbita de Corneria. El sacudón hizo que Fox y los demás tuvieran que sujetarse de algo en el puente, mientras intentaban ver qué hacían con el virus. Falco, Howler y Slippy, que iban corriendo por los pasillos, se cayeron y quedaron hechos una pila cuando la nave saltó al hiperespacio, no obstante se volvieron a parar y continuaron su camino como si nada. Al llegar a la sala de máquinas, en efecto, los mega-aceleradores iban a toda marcha, con toda probabilidad ese virus los quería llevar a unas vacaciones permanentes de ida y sin retorno.

Slippy corrió hacia el panel de control de los mega aceleradores, intentando desactivarlos, pero el virus aparentemente había deshabilitado los controles manuales, impidiendo que los apagara.

- ¡No puedo apagarlos! – gritó el sapo en frustración.

- ¿Dónde está el cable de energía principal? – exclamó Howler.

- Por allá. – señaló Slippy, sin vacilar Howler corrió hacia él y comenzó a jalarlo.

- ¡Falco, ayúdame con esto! – dijo Howler al ver que el cable no se quería soltar, el halcón fue y comenzó a ayudarle a jalar. Finalmente, tras mucho esfuerzo combinado, lograron desconectarlo, y los mega-aceleradores se apagaron.

Desde el puente, Fox, Krystal y Peppy observaron por la ventana, la nebulosa que se veía en la distancia indicaba que habían viajado hasta el Sector Z. Tuvieron suerte de haber quedado en una locación conocida.

- Bien, nos salvamos, por el momento. – dijo Krystal. – La pregunta es, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? -

- Tenemos que ver como quitar ese virus del sistema. – dijo Fox.

- Voy a revisar los sistemas, intentaré salvar los que aún no estén infectados. – dijo Peppy.

Fox y Krystal salieron del puente, afuera se toparon con el resto del escuadrón.

- De acuerdo, empiecen por decirnos qué fue lo que sucedió. – dijo Falco.

- No estamos seguros aún, pero ese virus infectó el sistema de comunicaciones, y cuando ROB intentó desactivarlo, también se apoderó de él. – dijo Fox.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Krystal.

- Creo que la respuesta a eso es obvia. – dijo Howler. – Para los virus, existen los antivirus, ¿no? -

- Puedo hacer uno, pero necesitaré tiempo. – dijo Slippy.

- No sabemos cuanto tiempo tengamos. – dijo Fox. – Trabaja lo más rápido posible. -

- Entendido. -

- Yo ayudaré. – ofreció Howler.

- El resto de nosotros vamos a revisar los sistemas en el resto de la nave. Tenemos que ver qué tanto ha infectado esa cosa. -

Falco y Krystal siguieron a Fox, mientras Slippy y Howler fueron hacia el puente, donde Peppy aún se encontraba intentando reconfigurar el sistema para eliminar o por lo menos aislar al virus para intentar evitar que se propagara al resto de la nave. Howler y Slippy se acercaron.

- ¿Algún progreso, Peppy? – preguntó Slippy.

- Hasta ahora los firewalls que activé han resistido, pero no se cuanto más lo mantengan. – dijo el conejo.

- Voy a intentar hacer un antivirus. – dijo Slippy. Peppy se apartó para darle paso. El sapo sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño disco de computadora, y abrió un lector para insertarlo. – Howler, ayúdame a reforzar los firewalls mientras intento escanear al virus. -

- Bien. – El lobo tomó otro panel de control y se dispuso a fortificar las defensas para ayudar a Slippy a crear el antivirus.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto…_

Fox, Falco y Krystal se separaron para verificar distintos sectores de la nave. No tenían manera de saber la velocidad o capacidad de propagación de esa cosa, y estaban intranquilos ante la idea de que cualquier sistema de la nave se pudiera volver en su contra en cualquier momento.

Krystal se había ido a revisar las habitaciones. Una por una, registró los sistemas de control de todas las funciones. Hasta el momento nada raro, todo funcionaba bien.

Así pasaron poco más de una hora, hasta que, cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación…

- ¿Eh? – La puerta no se abrió cuando se acercó. Se suponía que eran automáticas, y se abrían al sentir la proximidad de alguien. Verificó el seguro, y se dio cuenta que estaba puesto, lo cual se le hizo raro porque no recordaba haberlo hecho. Deslizó la tarjeta de acceso para desactivarlo, pero no pasó nada. De nuevo, una y otra vez, la puerta no se abría. - ¿Qué demonios pasa con esta cosa? – empezó a gritar Krystal mientras golpeaba la puerta repetidamente.

- _Ni lo intentes. No irás a ninguna parte. -_

- ¿Eh? – la zorra se volteó a mirar a todos lados. - ¿Quién habló? -

- _Te lo dije antes. – _la voz provenía de los altoparlantes en las esquinas superiores de la habitación. – _Yo estoy a cargo de la nave ahora. -_

- … esa voz, ese maldito virus. Escucha, no me interesa lo que seas, pero es mejor que me dejes salir ahora mismo o te arrepentirás. -

- _No estás en posición de amenazarme. -_

- ¡Con un demonio, abre esa puerta ahora! – exigió Krystal.

- _Haré solo aquello para lo que fui programado. – _respondió en tono de negación. – _Hasta entonces, quédate tranquila, ninguno de ustedes tendrá escapatoria. Será un viaje de ida y sin retorno para visitar a Lady Phantom. -_

- ¡NO! Tengo que avisarles a los otros. – La zorra activó su comunicador de muñeca. - ¡Fox, Fox, responde! -

- _¿Krystal, qué ocurre? -_

- No hay tiempo, tú y los demás abandonen la nave de inmediato. -

- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -_

- El virus me encerró en mi habitación. No sé como, pero ya llegó hasta aquí. – explicó la zorra. – Planea secuestrarnos para llevarnos con Lady Phantom. -

- _¡No es posible! -_

- Creo que por eso intentó usar el mega acelerador, iba a llevarnos rápidamente al ir por el hiperespacio. – continuó Krystal. – A velocidad normal, sin embargo, aún tienen tiempo, salgan de aquí. -

- _Eso ni hablar. – _respondió Fox. – _No voy a abandonarte aquí. -_

- Sálvense ustedes, no se preocupen por mí. Si nos llevan a todos será peor. -

- _Demonios… -_

En el nivel superior, Fox intentaba desactivar la energía de los sistemas para evitar que el virus se siguiera propagando. No obstante, ahora en su mente solo había una cosa: Krystal. Esa maquinación cibernética con conciencia propia la había encerrado, y eso él no lo iba a perdonar.

- Muchachos, ¿cuál es el progreso con el antivirus? – dijo, llamándolos por el comunicador.

- _Tenemos un 61% y contando. – _Fue Slippy el que respondió.

- ¿Cuánto más van a tardar? -

- _A este paso, quizás unos 30, o 40 minutos más. -_

- Hay que apresurarse, esa cosa encerró a Krystal. – dijo Fox, notablemente preocupado.

- _¿Qué?_ – esta vez fue Howler.

- _¡Tenemos problemas con P mayúscula, gente! – _irrumpió Falco en la comunicación. - _¡Ese virus ya infectó los sistemas de energía auxiliares, y está usando la energía para calentar los motores principales! -_

- _No, por enfocar la protección a los sistemas de navegación descuidamos el resto de la nave. – _dijo Peppy. – _No tenemos opción, hay que abandonar el Great Fox. -_

- Ni soñarlo, no dejaré a Krystal atrás. – dijo Fox.

- _Slippy, ¿podemos terminar el antivirus afuera de la nave? –_ preguntó Howler.

- _Necesitaré transferir los datos a mi minicomputadora, y creo que la dejé en la sala de máquinas. - _

- _Tienes suerte, ya la encontré. – _dijo Falco. - _¿Ahora qué? -_

- Falco, llévale a Slippy su mini computadora. – dijo Fox. – Yo iré a preparar las naves para escapar, nos vemos en la bahía de emergencia. -

- _¡Enterado! – _respondió todo mundo al unísono, antes de cortar la comunicación.

- Krystal… perdóname, regresaré por ti, lo prometo. -

_/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

_Momentos más tarde…_

Falco tuvo que lidiar con las puertas que se iban cerrando detrás de él en su camino hacia el puente. En el tiempo que hablaron el virus se propagó aún más, a una velocidad alarmante, y ahora estaba tratando de cortarles todas las posibles vías de escape. Con un esfuerzo supremo, Falco logró llegar al puente.

- Uff, que carrera… pero aquí está. – dijo, levantando la mini computadora de Slippy.

- Gracias, Falco. – dijo Slippy, acto seguido conectó la mini a una terminal del panel de control. – Iniciar transferencia de datos. -

La descarga duró unos cuantos segundos, segundos que a todos se les hicieron eternos a causa de la situación en la que estaban, cada segundo que perdían era un segundo más a favor de la infección viral que el Great Fox estaba experimentando.

- Transferencia completa, vámonos. – dijo Slippy, guardándose la máquina en su bolsillo. Los demás no necesitaron oír más, sin perder tiempo abandonaron el puente de mando.

- _Ninguno de ustedes abandonará la nave. -_

El virus comenzó a hacer su trabajo, cerrando los pasajes para cortar el acceso. Peppy, que iba detrás, se echó un tropezón, Falco se detuvo para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero por desgracia, eso les costó que ambos quedaran encerrados entre dos paredes, y para cuando Howler y Slippy se dieron cuenta, ya era tarde.

- ¡NO! – gritó Howler golpeando la pared

- ¡Váyanse, no pierdan el tiempo! – gritó Falco desde el otro lado.

- ¡Estaremos bien, váyanse! -

- Rayos… - Muy a su pesar, se vieron forzados a dejar a sus amigos, por el momento.

Slippy y Howler continuaron la carrera, intentando llegar a un elevador de emergencia. Howler apretó el paso y salió corriendo hacia él, pero cuando comenzaron a cerrarse las paredes, a Slippy le comenzaron a flaquear las fuerzas. Cuando Howler se dio cuenta, ya había llegado al otro lado, y Slippy había quedado de rodillas en el corredor.

- ¡Slippy, deprisa! -

- Ya no puedo más… - Howler estaba a punto de ir por él, pero las paredes se comenzaron a cerrar, no podría ir y volver a tiempo. - ¡Atrápala! -

Slippy le arrojó algo, Howler lo atrapó con ambas manos, y se dio cuenta que era su mini computadora, lo miró una vez más antes que la pared se cerrase por completo, y por su expresión, captó el mensaje.

- Nuestras vidas están en tus manos. – alcanzó a decir.

Howler comprendió. A él le tocaba completar el antivirus. Slippy le dio la oportunidad, no podía dejar que su esfuerzo fuera en vano.

Sin vacilar, ingresó al elevador, y apretó el botón para ir hacia la bahía de emergencia. Este fue bajando rápidamente, pero cuando estaba a solo unos cuantos pisos de llegar, se detuvo bruscamente. Howler se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

- Ugh, esta cosa simplemente no sabe cuando rendirse, ¿verdad? – dijo en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

- _Nadie dejará esta nave, y es absoluto. – _Habló el virus por el altoparlante del elevador.

- ¿Quién murió y te dejó a cargo, basura cibernética verde? – dijo Howler a modo de respuesta. – Lamento desilusionarte, pero no tengo intenciones de quedarme aquí contigo. -

- _No tienes escapatoria, resígnate. -_

Howler hizo un gesto negativo con el dedo. – Ahí es donde te equivocas, Green Dragon o como te llames. -

El lobo tomó del cinturón de utilidades sus electro-guantes, y se los colocó. Sin más, los activó, y los usó para arrancar por la fuerza una placa de metal del suelo, abriendo una salida.

- Ahí nos veremos, ciber-lagartija. – dijo Howler, mientras salía por el agujero.

El lobo se quedó colgando solo de sus manos. Vio la larga caída debajo de sus pies, serían por lo menos 6 pisos. Se balanceó como pudo, y aterrizó en uno de las vigas de soporte. A su lado, vio los cables que sujetaban los contrapesos, le servirían para bajar un poco más, para al menos no hacer tan dolorosa la caída. Tenía suerte de haberse puesto los guantes, los cables estaban bastante grasosos cuando los fue a tocar.

Sin perder tiempo se deslizó hacia abajo por los cables, y llegó a la puerta del nivel inferior. Tuvo que romper el seguro y abrirla por la fuerza como pudo.

- ¡Urgh! ¡Ya casi… ya casi… un poco más! – Hasta que por fin la abrió. – Uff, bien… un segundo, ¿que ruido es…? ¡Gah! -

_¡SMASH! ¡CRASH! _Howler tuvo que apartarse en el acto, dado que el virus reactivó el elevador y trató de que la cabina de este le cayera encima y lo aplastara. Esta quedó totalmente deshecha, y Howler apenas tuvo un par de segundos para sentirse aliviado, al recordar que tenía que ir a la bahía de emergencia. Se aferró con fuerza a la mini-com de Slippy, y con paso firme corrió hacia su destino. Ya nada más iba a detenerlo

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Minutos más tarde…_

Fox había preparado las Arwings. Había activado los protocolos de seguridad para por lo menos retrasar el avance del virus lo suficiente para que los demás llegaran.

- "Vamos, ¿dónde están?" -

- ¡Fox! -

Howler venía corriendo, estaba exhausto, venía jadeando.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Fox, Howler había perdido el aliento así que solo asintió. - ¿Y los demás? -

- El virus… los atrapó… lo siento… yo no pude… -

- Pero entonces… – dijo Fox.

- Todavía no... – dijo Howler mostrándole la mini-com de Slippy. – Aún podemos salvarlos,… con esto… –

- Qué bien. – Fox se sintió aliviado. - Deprisa, salgamos de aquí. -

Los dos corrieron hacia las Arwings, y sin tardar se metieron a sus cabinas. Fox abrió la compuerta, y de inmediato ambos salieron disparados fuera del Great Fox, intentando alejarse lo más posible. En cuanto Howler sintió que estaban a buena distancia, y había recuperado el aliento, tomo la mini-com, la conectó a una terminal y la encendió.

- Uff, gracias a Slippy por facilitar mi trabajo. – dijo Howler, viendo que el sapo había logrado completar 65% del antivirus. – De acuerdo, retomemos donde se quedó. -

El proceso estaba pausado, y Howler le dio a reanudarlo para continuar. El antivirus tardaba aproximadamente un minuto en generar un 1%, de modo que les tomaría poco más de media hora completar el 100%.

- Howler, una vez que el antivirus esté listo, ¿cómo vamos a usarlo? – preguntó Fox.

- El virus tiene capacidades inalámbricas. – dijo Howler. – Slippy recapituló la batalla anterior, y al analizarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que actúa como una especie de gas cuando está en el medio fuera de algún sistema. -

- ¿Un gas? – Fox se llevó la mano al mentón. Por un momento creyó haber visto una nube de gas verde salir del lugar donde impactó el misil al Great Fox, pero desapareció tan pronto que creyó estar viendo cosas. – Sí, ahora lo entiendo, fue en ese momento. -

- El antivirus que desarrollamos es similar. En sí, más bien es el virus después de aislarlo y modificando su código para volverlo una vacuna. – dijo Howler. – Cuando esté terminado, cargaré el antivirus a una bomba, y se la lanzaré, de modo que lo acabaremos de la misma manera que nos entró. -

- Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. – dijo Fox. – Bueno, no se hable más, será mejor que te des prisa antes de que… -

Fox captó una señal de movimiento en su radar, al activar visual se dio cuenta que se trataba del Great Fox, cambiando su curso para perseguirlos.

- Howler, el Great Fox está dando la vuelta. -

- Estaremos perdidos si nos alcanza. – dijo Howler. – Tenemos que buscar donde ocultarnos. -

- Sígueme, creo saber donde hay un buen lugar. -

Fox activó el propulsor y se dirigió a una zona apartada del Sector Z. Howler hizo lo propio y fue tras él, mientras intentaba al mismo tiempo ir generando el antivirus. En velocidad relativa en atmósfera, el Great Fox era mucho más lento que las Arwings, pero por desgracia eso no podía aplicarse en el espacio. Activando sus motores a toda marcha la nave nodriza les podía seguir el paso sin problemas, aun cuando gastara más energía de lo usual, no obstante por las reservas de combustible eso no sería un gran problema.

Una antena ubicada debajo del puente de mando disparó un rayo con aspecto eléctrico en la dirección de las dos Arwings, haciendo blanco en la de Howler.

- ¡Aack! -

- ¡Howler! –

- ¡Está usando el rayo de atracción gravitatoria, no puedo zafarme! – gritó Howler.

- ¡Usa los propulsores a máxima potencia, y sígueme! – gritó Fox.

- ¡Ahí voy! -

Sin muchas opciones, Howler hizo lo que Fox le dijo, logrando liberarse, aunque no sin esfuerzo, de la fuerza del rayo tractor. Tanto él como Fox activaron los propulsores a todo lo que daban para alejarse todo lo posible, y ponerse fuera del alcance del rayo. Aparentemente, el virus quería llevárselos con vida, ya que no había utilizado el armamento, más allá del rayo tractor, a pesar de que estaban casi a tiro.

Después de unos minutos, y de que Fox se cercioró que estaban fuera de rango, ambos pilotos se adentraron en lo que parecía ser una colonia espacial abandonada, que se notaba bastante vieja y destrozada, con pedazos de chatarra flotando por doquier.

- Nos ocultaremos ahí por el momento. – dijo Fox. – Apaga los motores, y esperemos que no se le ocurra disparar. -

- Si no hay de otra… - dijo Howler. Era muy difícil concentrarse en el antivirus y en escapar al mismo tiempo. Pero era su única posibilidad.

Con el tiempo encima, los dos se dirigieron hacia una zona oscura de la colonia, esperando que la oscuridad los ocultara. Ambos apagaron los motores. Los cazas tendrían suficiente oxígeno como para aguantar una hora apagados, suponiendo que no usaran de más, así que ambos guardaron silencio, y disminuyeron la respiración.

Howler puso manos a la obra, intentando acelerar la completación del antivirus. El silencio a su alrededor era demasiado tenebroso, por lo que intentó calmarse los nervios antes de continuar.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos, y casi le dio un paro cuando, mientras se encontraba al 86%, vio la gigantesca silueta del Great Fox pasando cerca de ellos. Por un momento se paralizó, y contuvo la respiración. La nave tardó cerca de tres minutos en terminar de pasar completa… sin dar signos de haberlos detectado. Fox y Howler exhalaron suspiros de alivio cuando el peligro se había alejado. No los vio, habían sido afortunados.

- "Esa estuvo cerca." – pensó Howler, reanudando su labor. – "14 minutos, solo 14 minutos más es todo lo que necesito." -

Desde su Arwing, Fox se mantenía en silencio, pero a la espera. No quería interrumpir a Howler, pero ya se estaba impacientando. Perdió un poco la noción del tiempo, sin embargo, haciendo la estimación ya debería estar cerca de terminar, aunque con el Great Fox rondando por ahí, no podía arriesgarse a abrir un canal de comunicaciones ya que les interceptarían la transmisión y delatarían su posición.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto…_

A bordo de la nave nodriza, el resto de los integrantes de Star Fox se encontraban exactamente en los mismos lugares donde el virus los había encerrado.

- Fox… -

Krystal estaba sentada en su cama, abrazándose las piernas, su mirada denotaba clara preocupación. Cada minuto que pasaba era como un siglo. Ya no tenía caso gritar y maldecir a ese virus, solo podía esperar y tener fe en que pronto Fox resolvería todo. Por comunicaciones con los demás se enteró que Fox y Howler habían logrado salir del Great Fox, y estaban tratando de completar el antivirus. Todo dependía de ellos ahora.

- Lo harán… sé que lo harán. -

_/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

_Regresando…_

- "Vamos, solo 30 segundos más y lo lograremos." -

Howler observaba la cuenta regresiva. Esos 14 minutos se le habían hecho más largos que un día de hambre. Pero ya todo estaba a punto de terminar. El Great Fox todavía seguía en la zona, pero a distancia suficiente para que pudieran escapar si era necesario. Howler miraba fijamente el medidor, faltaba muy poco para llegar a 100%

- OK,… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Completado! – gritó en cuanto el medidor llegó a 100. Inmediatamente abrió un canal de comunicaciones con Fox. – Está listo, Fox. -

- Bien, no perdamos el tiempo, andando. – dijo Fox.

Al instante ambos volvieron a encender los motores de las Arwings, y salieron al encuentro de su nave nodriza. Mientras tanto, Howler transfirió la data del antivirus y la descargó en las bombas. Estaba listo para ponerle remedio a la infección.

En cuanto los sensores del Great Fox captaron a las dos Arwings, este se dio la vuelta para ir tras ellos. Sin embargo, la hora de huir y esconderse ya había terminado. Era momento de enfrentarse al virus, y erradicarlo de una vez por todas.

- Llegó el momento de la verdad, Howler. - dijo Fox.

- No más virus en nuestra nave. – agregó Howler.

- Esa cosa solo puede enfocar a uno de los dos a la vez con el rayo tractor. – dijo Fox. – Yo actuaré de señuelo, tú has lo tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? -

- Entendido. -

Los dos cazas se separaron, Howler se alejó para buscar un punto mal defendido para arrojar la bomba con el antivirus, mientras Fox iba a encontrarse cara a cara (o mejor dicho, nariz a nariz) con el infectado Great Fox.

- _Es tiempo de que regresen a donde pertenecen. – _dijo el virus, manifestándose en su cara de dragón en el monitor de Fox.

- Sí, pero que quede claro que cuando nosotros entremos, tú tendrás que salir. – respondió Fox.

- _Te equivocas, y ahora te lo demostraré. -_

El Great Fox disparó su rayo tractor hacia Fox. Este no hizo nada para evadirlo, pero al recibirlo, activó los retropropulsores, intentando resistirlo, después de todo, necesitaba desviar su atención del verdadero peligro.

- Ahora me toca a mí. – dijo Howler, mientras se posicionaba por detrás del Great Fox. Encontró unos puertos de ventilación que servirían para su propósito, así que fijó la mira y se preparó para soltar la bomba. - ¡Trágate esto, maldito virus! -

_¡BROOOM! _La bomba hizo impacto, sin causar más que un ligero daño superficial. De la explosión salió una nube de gas roja, que se introdujo en el puerto de ventilación.

- Misión cumplida. A ver como te salvas de esta. – dijo Howler, luego activó un canal de comunicaciones con Fox. – Ya lo hicimos, Fox, va en camino. -

- Bien. – Fox cesó el forcejeo, y se dejó atraer hacia el interior del Great Fox, un instante después Howler también se aproximó y dejó que el rayo tractor lo volviera a meter a la nave nodriza. Ya adentro, los dos pilotos salieron de sus naves, y corrieron hacia uno de los paneles de control con pantalla, donde de nuevo, el dragón verde se materializó.

- _Les dije que no tendrían escapatoria. -_

- Y nosotros te dijimos que en cuanto entráramos, tú saldrías. – dijo Fox.

- Espero que te guste nuestro antivirus Red Dragon. – dijo Howler.

- _¿Qué? – _La pantalla comenzó a cambiar de verde a rojo. - _¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡NO! -_

- Disfruta tu supresión. – dijo Fox.

- _¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -_

Para resumir la historia, en la pantalla se vio de manera simbólica, como el dragón verde y el rojo comenzaban a combatir, pero el rojo era más grande y fuerte, y eventualmente sometió al verde, y se lo devoró… metafóricamente hablando. Durante la pelea, sonaron las alarmas y se prendieron luces rojas por toda la nave, los integrantes del escuadrón que estaban encerrados se preguntaban qué ocurría, pero solo podían oír por los altoparlantes como el virus Green Dragon gritaba en agonía.

- _¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDO SER SUPRIMIDO! ¡NO PUEDO SER SUPRIMIDO! ¡NOOOOOOO! -_

Un segundo después, el grito fue cortado, y todo fue paz y tranquilidad en el Great Fox. Las paredes de seguridad que encerraron a Slippy, Falco y Peppy se volvieron a abrir. Krystal por su parte, se acercó de nuevo a su puerta, ahora sí se abrió como debía ser. La zorra esbozó una sonrisa.

- Lo hicieron… - susurró, mientras caminaba a reunirse con los otros.

Slippy, mientras tanto se reunió con Falco y Peppy.

- ¡Viva, viva, nos salvamos, lo hicieron, realmente lo hicieron! – festejaba el sapo, casi que bailando con Falco.

- ¡Ya basta, ya! – dijo Falco, soltándose de Slippy. – Estamos bien, y eso es lo que importa, pero tampoco hay que emocionarse tanto. -

- Nuestro informe para el General Pepper va a llegar bastante retrasado. – dijo Peppy. – Hablando de eso, terminemos de arreglar lo que ese virus causó, y contactemos al general para explicar lo que sucedió. -

Slippy y Falco asintieron, ambos acompañaron a Peppy de regreso al puente, listos para arreglar el desorden.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el puente, más tarde…_

Excepto por el elevador de emergencia que quedó inhabilitado indefinidamente, el virus Green Dragon no causó daños serios al Great Fox. Luego de varias horas de limpiar todo el desastre que pudieron, el escuadrón se reunió en el puente para contactar a Pepper y explicarle el por qué habían perdido contacto durante tanto tiempo.

- _Según parece, la batalla todavía está muy lejos de terminar. – _dijo Pepper, en el monitor.

- Tuvimos suerte esta vez, General. – dijo Fox. – Logramos desarrollar un antivirus a tiempo y evitar que pudiera pasar a mayores. -

- Le enviaré la data con mi papá para que la investiguen, solo por si se les ocurre usar algo similar de nuevo. – dijo Slippy.

- _Agradecemos su cooperación, equipo Star Fox. – _dijo Pepper. – _Será mejor que todos nos mantengamos en alerta, después de lo que les pasó a ustedes, quien sabe qué otra cosa podrían intentar más adelante. -_

- Sí señor. -

- _Pepper fuera. -_

Los miembros del escuadrón retomaron sus asientos. En cuanto el General cortó la transmisión, nadie dijo absolutamente nada, solo se miraron entre sí. No hacía falta decirse nada, en ese momento estaba pasando por las cabezas de todos exactamente el mismo pensamiento. La batalla aún no terminaba, y de qué lado se decantaría la victoria, eso aún era incierto. Sus recientes victorias les habían hecho bajar un poco la guardia, y estuvieron a punto de pagar el precio. No podían volver a cometer ese error. Esta vez tuvieron suerte, pero no podrían esperar a que ocurriera algo más para prepararse. Seguir el dicho de "esperar lo inesperado" no sería suficiente. Ahora, les tocaba "no esperar nada".

_Esta historia continuará…_

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Notas del Autor:**

No puedo creer que después de tanto que me esmeré con el cap anterior apenas una persona se dignara a dejarme un review. Bueno, por lo menos alguien lo hizo, pero quiero saber, ¿qué pasó? El resto de la gente que estaba siguiendo mi historia, nada. ¿Será que se distrajeron con los otros fics que publiqué, y más específicamente el de Zelda, que se olvidaron de este? Si ese es el caso les voy a decir algo, esta es mi primera historia, la más antigua y (por el momento) la más larga que tengo, así que comprenderán que tiene una gran importancia para mí, y el que no me hayan dicho nada en el cap anterior realmente me puso mal, después de que invertí tanto esfuerzo y tiempo en escribirlo.

Bueno, basta de depresiones. Gracias a **Anhell, **por ser el único que tuvo la gentileza de dejarme el review en el capítulo anterior. Si alguien leyó y no dejó review, lo diré una vez más, no soy psíquico, no les puedo leer la mente, me lo tienen que decir abiertamente, sino no sabré.


	17. Solar: The Sacrifice

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Sobre la órbita de Corneria…_

Los miembros del equipo Star Fox colocaron protecciones nuevas a todos los sistemas del Great Fox. Luego de la mala experiencia que tuvieron con el Virus Green Dragon, reforzaron las defensas, incluyendo firewalls más resistentes y el Antivirus Red Dragon. Las naves cornerianas también hicieron lo propio, solo por precaución. La alerta fue subida de verde a amarilla después del informe del equipo Star Fox tras su encuentro cercano con el virus. Según parece, los Guerreros Phantom aún tienen algunos ases bajo la manga que se estaban reservando, la batalla aún está muy lejos de terminar.

En este momento, están en la sala de pruebas de las Arwings, probando el "arma secreta" de Slippy, quien sacó la idea después de la carrera F-Zero en la que participaron Howler y Falco. Veamos qué tal les va...

- Con esto debería bastar. Pruébalos ahora. – dijo Slippy, que estaba haciendo algunos ajustes en los Difusores-G de las Arwings. Fox estaba dentro de la cabina de la suya. La nave estaba suspendida por el generador gravitatorio, para una simulación del nuevo sistema Boost Fire que Slippy estaba planeando implantar, basado en el motor auxiliar que utilizaron con el Little Wyvern MK-II en la carrera F-Zero. Los demás solo observaban.

- Aquí voy. ¡Boost Fire! – Fox jaló las palancas de aceleración para activar la máquina. Un escudo de plasma de color verde rodeó a la nave, y luego comenzó a hacer barrell roll continuo, cada vez más y más rápido. El giro creó una especie de efecto taladro en la punta, al mover la energía de los escudos en una trayectoria espiral, hasta que estos tomaron un color rojo fuego. Luego de algunos minutos, Fox finalmente dejó de girar. Estaba algo mareado por todos los giros, pero nada serio. El zorro líder se bajó de su nave, y fue a ver a los demás.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Slippy. - ¿Cómo estuvo? -

- Creo que será cuestión de acostumbrarme a los giros. – dijo Fox.

- A mí sigue sin convencerme. – dijo Falco. - ¿Qué ganamos con eso? -

- ¿No lo ves, Falco? – dijo Slippy. – Estamos convirtiendo nuestros cazas en un arma adicional. Con esto tenemos una carta más para usar en combate, donde los lásers y las bombas no pueden llegar. Será muy útil contra naves acorazadas. -

- A mí me parece excelente. – dijo Krystal. – Serían capaces de atravesar las armaduras más fuertes. -

- Debo admitir que me gusta la idea de poder taladrar a esos locos por donde más les duela. – dijo Howler.

- Eso, si es que no terminas mareado. – dijo Falco. - ¿Y qué hay del consumo de energía? -

- Eso ya está resuelto. – dijo Slippy. – Conecté los reactores de fusión al generador de poder auxiliar, además de que con los escudos activados podemos redigirir el exceso de energía hacia los reactores para darle poder adicional al Boost Fire. -

- Yo creo que ya todo está dicho y hecho. – dijo Fox.

- Sí, excepto la prueba de fuego. – intervino Peppy. – Funcionó en el simulador. La pregunta es, ¿funcionará en una batalla real? Nunca se me ocurrió usar el sistema Boost Fire en combate aero-espacial. -

- Peppy, si mis cálculos son correctos-y siempre lo son- , no hay forma de que vaya a fallar. – dijo Slippy.

- Hmm... – El viejo conejo miró inquisitivamente la nave. Sin embargo, cuando Slippy hacía modificaciones a sus vehículos, siempre era a prueba de tontos. Él había ideado el sistema Boost Fire, pero Slippy había sido capaz de mejorarlo y más importante, corregirle las fallas. – De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. Bueno, creo que todos aquí nos merecemos un buen descanso. Mañana terminaremos de instalar el Boost Fire al resto de los cazas. Por ahora, todo mundo a descansar, nos veremos para la cena. -

Nada más por decir o hacer, los miembros de Star Fox dejaron el hangar, yéndose cada quién a su habitación.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Un poco más tarde..._

Fox estaba recostado en su cama, observando pensativo una fotografía. Una fotografía que mostraba a su padre, James McCloud, y a Peppy, cuando aún eran jóvenes, del tiempo cuando el Equipo Star Fox original recién comenzaba en el oficio. Bajo el cristal del portarretrato se podía ver que faltaba un pedazo arrancando de la fotografía.

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde entonces? ¿12, 13 años? – preguntó, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Casualmente, ese mismo día era el aniversario de aquella fecha. Aquel fatídico día, lo recordaba claramente, como si hubiera sido ayer. En la mañana, las tres Arwings partieron hacia Venom, para una misión de reconocimiento. Al atardecer, solo una regresó, con un ala destrozada y chamuscada por todos lados.

- ¿Fox, estás ahí? – preguntaron por el intercomunicador de su puerta de repente, era la voz de Howler. - Los demás me pidieron que te trajera la cena, ¿puedo pasar? -

- Claro, está abierto. – dijo Fox, un segundo después, Howler entró con la bandeja para Fox. – Déjala allí. – dijo el zorro señalándole su mesa de noche. Howler dejó la bandeja, y de pronto sintió curiosidad por la foto que Fox estaba observando, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Y esa fotografía? -

- De cuando mi papá estaba iniciando el equipo Star Fox. – dijo Fox. – Eran los miembros del equipo original. -

- Hmm... – Howler observó detenidamente, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama para ver mejor la fotografía. – Asumo que en el pedazo que falta estaba Pigma, ¿verdad? -

- En efecto. – asintió Fox. – Nunca creí que fuese capaz de traicionarlos como lo hizo. -

- Créeme, yo lo conocí de cerca. Siempre supe que no era de fiar. – dijo Howler.

- No lo dudo. – dijo Fox. – Hoy mismo es aniversario de aquel día. -

- ¿En serio? No tenía idea. – dijo Howler. – Supongo que ha de ser difícil para ti. -

- Ya lo superé, descuida. – aseguró Fox.

- Y a todo esto, ¿nunca supieron lo que sucedió con tu padre? – preguntó Howler.

- No realmente. – dijo Fox. – Lo único que sé fue lo que Peppy me contó. Mi padre se quedó atrás para que él escapara. Después de aquel día... nunca más lo volvimos a ver. Pero es gracias a él, que aún seguimos aquí. Eso es lo que Peppy siempre dice. Su sacrificio no fue en vano. Continuamos donde él se quedó. -

- Hmm... Fox, si tú tuvieras que tomar una decisión como la que hizo tu padre... ¿serías capaz de...? – Howler no se atrevió a terminar de pronunciar la oración, pero Fox adivinó lo que quería decirle por su expresión.

- No hay nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por mi equipo. – dijo Fox. – Si es mi vida por la de mis amigos, estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio. -

- Ya veo... Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, tenemos mucho qué hacer mañana. – dijo Howler, pensando que sería mejor darle algo de privacidad a Fox.

- Que descanses. – dijo Fox mientras Howler salía de la habitación. El zorro se recostó en su cama, y observó un rato más la fotografía, mientras tomaba sin prisa bocado por bocado de la comida en la bandeja.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

En algún lugar...

Lady Phantom observaba desde su recinto las operaciones de sus secuaces. La pérdida del cañón satelital, junto con todas las tropas que operaban en él había significado una baja táctica enorme, y la efectividad del Virus Green Dragon no había sido exactamente como lo había esperado. El Equipo Star Fox había logrado desarrollar un antivirus en muy poco tiempo, y con toda certeza habían podido dar el informe a la milicia corneriana antes que pudieran causarles algún daño desde adentro.

- Los Planes A y B han fallado. Es hora de pasar al Plan C. – Acto seguido abrió un canal de comunicaciones hacia una zona apartada de sus dominios, respondiendo un soldado Phantom de alto rango. – Comandante Skillit, ¿cómo van las operaciones con la estación solar? -

- _Los sistemas de armas ya están en línea, pero aún no hemos terminado de configurar las defensas para protegernos de posibles ataques_. -

- ¿Qué hay de la actividad corneriana? -

- _Aún no nos han descubierto_. -

- ¿Falta mucho para que terminen? -

- _Necesitamos disponer de al menos unas 72 horas más aproximadamente_. -

- Aceleren el paso. Debemos tener la estación solar operativa lo más pronto posible para aprovecharla al máximo. -

- _Sí, milady_. – dijo el soldado cortando comunicación. Lady Phantom abrió otro canal de comunicaciones, esta vez hacia alguien que ya conocemos desde hace tiempo.

- Luchs... llegó el momento de que salgas de tu... retiro. –

- _Espero sus órdenes, milady_. – replicó la lince, visiblemente feliz.

- Prepara a tus tropas. Te encargarás de dirigir la estación solar una vez que los sistemas de defensa estén en operación. -

- _Entendido_. -

- _Que no se te vaya a olvidar. Esta es tu última oportunidad_. – dijo Lady Phantom. – Encárgate de borrar cualquier resistencia que encuentres, especialmente el equipo Star Fox. -

- _Delo por hecho._ – dijo Luchs. – _Comenzaré de inmediato. Cambio y fuera._ -

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión 14 – Solar: The Sacrifice.**

(**NDA: **Algo que quisiera aclarar, contrario a lo que muchos piensan, Solar no es el sol del sistema Lylat, ni siquiera es una estrella. Según como se ve en Star Fox Command, Solar es en realidad un planeta que está aún en formación. Eso explica por qué solo está lleno de lava en Star Fox 64, pero en Command ya muestra zonas de roca solidificada, sin mencionar que la temperatura ha disminuido al punto que ya no causa daños graduales a las naves que se acerquen a su superficie. Bien, continuemos)

_Cerca del sector de Solar..._

El sector de Solar se encuentra totalmente despejado. No se detecta movimiento en toda la zona, ni de la milicia corneriana, ni de los Guerreros Phantom. Y es que después de todo, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a acercarse a ese lugar... o al menos, eso es lo que se cree.

Del hiperespacio emergieron varias naves con aspecto de insectos, más específicamente cruces entre libélulas y abejas, acercándose hacia el planeta al rojo vivo. Varias de ellas cargaban contenedores enormes y estaban equipadas con paneles de energía, aparentemente diseñadas para absorber el calor. Algo bastante útil considerando las altas temperaturas presentes en el lugar.

Las naves con forma insectoide volaron bajo sobre la lava, y sacando de sus aguijones unos tubos, los colocaron sobre el líquido ardiente y comenzaron a succionarlo, hasta llenar su tanque, posteriormente, volaban hacia los contenedores gigantes y depositaban toda la carga en ellos. Trabajaban de manera bastante organizada, como una colmena de abejas.

A poca distancia de ahí, una nave insignia con el símbolo de los Guerreros Phantom supervisaba las operaciones, mientras observaba una gran estructura, cubierta de paneles de energía solar, alrededor de la cual volaban pequeñas naves implantando piezas una tras otra. Ya lucía casi terminada, salvo por una o dos imperfecciones. A bordo de la nave insignia, se encontraba Luchs, ahora portando un uniforme de alto rango.

- Estamos muy cerca… muy pronto el ejército corneriano y el equipo Star Fox sentirán en carne propia lo que es el infierno antes de morir. -

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Aproximadamente unas 60 horas después…_

El General Pepper se encuentra contactando al equipo Star Fox, luego de recibir informes perturbadores. Hace unas 12 horas, un escuadrón de reconocimiento detectó distorsiones de radar cerca de Solar, y fueron enviados a investigar. Su último informe dijo que habían encontrado varios bloqueadores de señal en el perímetro, pero antes de poder informar más, fueron atacados, y se perdió contacto con ellos.

- _Es posible que los Guerreros Phantom aún tengan uno o dos ases bajo la manga. – _advertía el general. – _No sabemos qué puedan tener ahí, vayan con mucho cuidado. -_

- Así lo haremos, General. – respondió Peppy, justo cuando el general cortaba comunicaciones. – Muy bien, equipo, es hora de entrar en acción. -

- Ya decía yo que habían estado muy tranquilos. – dijo Falco, tronándose los nudillos.

Los integrantes del escuadrón tomaron sus posiciones, mientras la nave se preparaba para el salto hiperespacial. Mientras se trasladaban hacia el perímetro de Solar, se mantenían a la expectativa, esperando estar preparados para lo que fuera que los estuviese aguardando en ese lugar.

Al salir de la dimensión, Fox ordenó a ROB hacer un escaneo completo de los alrededores con el radar. De principio no se detectó nada, hasta que recibieron una transmisión de alguien que usaba la frecuencia del ejército corneriano. ROB confirmó su identidad y abrió un canal con el emisor.

- Este es el equipo Star Fox. – fue Fox quien habló. – Nos envía el General Pepper, ¿qué sucede aquí? -

- _Somos lo que queda del escuadrón Black Wolf, fuimos enviados por el Teniente Coronel Richardson para reconocimiento. –_ respondió un piloto corneriano, aparentemente a la cabeza de los cazas cornerianos que habían encontrado ahí.

- Hace doce horas el comando central de Corneria perdió contacto con ustedes. – dijo Peppy. - ¿Podrían explicarnos la situación actual? -

- _Detectamos señales de distorsiones alrededor del perímetro de Solar. – _dijo el piloto. – _Fuimos a investigar, pero no pudimos descubrir mucho, el enemigo nos rechazó y solo nosotros logramos escapar. -_

- ¿Qué fue lo que pudieron averiguar? – preguntó Peppy.

- _Están usando algo en el perímetro para crear una especie de barrera que bloquea las señales de radar en toda la zona, y también impide enviar transmisiones de largo alcance. Las naves enemigas están equipadas aparentemente con termo-cañones. Por lo demás, no estamos seguros de qué están tramando. -_

- Es probable que estén aprovechándose del calor de Solar. – dijo Slippy. – La energía térmica del planeta puede ser una fuente muy valiosa si saben como utilizarla. -

- De acuerdo, regresen al comando central, nosotros nos ocuparemos a partir de ahora. – dijo Peppy.

- _¿No requieren asistencia? -_

- No por el momento, regresen, y por si las dudas vayan por refuerzos. – respondió Peppy. – Los llamaremos si necesitamos ayuda. -

- _Está bien. Tengan cuidado. -_

Los sobrevivientes del escuadrón Black Wolf abandonaron el área dirigiéndose de vuelta a Corneria, mientras tanto, el Great Fox avanzaba hacia Solar.

- De acuerdo, equipo, primero lo primero. – dijo Peppy. – Debemos descubrir qué es lo que causa las distorsiones en el radar y las comunicaciones, y deshacernos de ello. -

- Habrá que separarnos para cubrir más terreno. – sugirió Fox. – Tengamos listo el canal de emergencia por si alguno necesita ayuda. Peppy, prepara las naves para el lanzamiento. Equipo, en marcha. -

Todos asintieron y sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a la bahía lanzadora para tomar sus naves. Estando listos, los cinco pilotos dieron luz verde a Peppy para abrir la compuerta de lanzamiento. Las cinco Arwings salieron disparadas, y de inmediato dispersaron la formación para registrar todo el perímetro.

Unos 20 minutos después de separarse, Falco fue el primero en detectar algo inusual en el área. Vio un satélite con forma de avispa, y las alas estaban cubiertas de paneles solares. El satélite era al menos el doble de grande que el Arwing. Falco apretó los gatillos y comenzó a disparar, pero los disparos rebotaron en los escudos de la estructura sin causar nada.

- ¿Inmune a los lásers? – dijo el halcón. – A ver qué te parece esto. -

Falco apretó el botón del lanzador de bombas, y soltó una grande contra el satélite, pero al disiparse el humo, el resultado fue el mismo, no hizo absolutamente nada.

- Hmph, un insecto que se rehúsa a morir. – gruñó Falco. - ¿Qué más puedo hacer? -

Aún le quedaba otro recurso sin utilizar: el Boost Fire. No obstante, Falco aún no se reponía del todo por la experiencia frenética en la máquina F-Zero, y no sabía si quería experimentarla de nuevo. Pero era una misión importante, quizás no hubiera otra forma.

- Bueno, aquí vamos entonces. – dijo Falco finalmente, jalando las palancas hacia atrás. - ¡Boost Fire! -

La nave activó sus escudos y comenzó a girar para crear el taladro, mientras aumentaba su velocidad. Al alcanzar la suficiente, Falco la dirigió hacia el satélite. Esta vez, los escudos del insecto no sirvieron de nada, ya que el Arwing los atravesó, destruyendo su núcleo de energía y haciéndolo estallar.

- Dulces sueños, bicho asqueroso. – dijo Falco. Luego vio su pantalla de radar y se dio cuenta que la distorsión había disminuido. – Parece ser que ya encontramos la causa del bloqueo de señales. -

- _¿Falco? ¿Falco, puedes oírme? – _sonó por el comunicador la voz de Howler.

- Aquí Falco, ¿qué ocurre? -

- _La distorsión parece haberse debilitado un poco. – _respondió Howler. – _Ya puedo comunicarme, ¿encontraste algo? -_

- Sí, de hecho. – respondió Falco. – Un bicho gigantesco era el responsable. -

- _¿Un bicho gigantesco? -_

- Era un satélite con forma de avispa. Cuando lo destruí, se debilitó el bloqueo de señales, pero no mucho. – explicó Falco. – Debe haber más de ellos por aquí. -

- _Ya veo. – _dijo Howler. – _Seguiré buscando, en cuanto encuentre uno lo destruiré. -_

- Una cosa más. – dijo Falco. – Están escudados contra rayos y bombas. Usa el Boost Fire para destruirlos. -

- _Entendido. Retransmitiré el mensaje a los demás. Howler fuera. -_

Acto seguido, cortó comunicaciones. Falco siguió avanzando para registrar la zona, a ver si encontraba algún otro bicho que necesitara ser exterminado.

**/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /**

_Mientras tanto…_

En la estación solar, los Guerreros Phantom estaban a punto de terminar con las labores. Los sistemas ya estaban a poco más del 95% de su capacidad, pero necesitaban algunas horas de más para terminar.

Luchs se encontraba en el puente de mando, supervisando todas las labores. Todo iba sobre ruedas, en pocas horas la estación estaría operativa al 100%, y no se reportaba ninguna anomalía. Una vez que estuviera completa, nada podría detenerlos.

- Recibiendo transmisión por el canal de alerta. – dijo uno de los oficiales de comunicaciones.

- ¿Qué? Demonios, y yo que pensaba que todo iba a estar tranquilo. – Luchs se dirigió hacia el panel de control para abrir el canal. - ¿Qué ocurre? Más vale que sea importante. -

- _Tenemos problemas, comandante Luchs. – _dijo el soldado que se estaba comunicando. – _Alguien está dañando nuestros bloqueadores de señal. 5 de ellos han dejado de funcionar. -_

- ¿Cómo dices? – Luchs no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- _¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? -_

- ¿Mis órdenes? ¿Cuáles crees tú que sean mis órdenes, incompetente? ¡Llévate a tus cazas y enséñale al que nos esté saboteando quién manda! ¡Y si por casualidad se trata del equipo Star Fox, asegúrate de traerlos aquí, los quiero acabar personalmente! -

- _¡Sí, señora! – _dijo el soldado con miedo, antes de cortar comunicaciones.

- Parece que llegó la hora. – dijo Luchs. – Que todas las tropas se preparen para el combate. -

- Comandante, aún no terminamos de configurar los sistemas. -

- Eso no importa. No nos vencerán solo con un 5% menos de nuestra capacidad total. – dijo Luchs. – Vamos a acabar con ellos, aquí, y ahora. -

- Pero… -

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Se te ha olvidado quién está a cargo aquí? Yo doy las órdenes, y ustedes las obedecen, ¿te quedó claro? -

- S-sí, por supuesto. – dijo el soldado. – Atención tropas, cesen operaciones y prepárense para el combate. -

_/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

_Poco después..._

Los cinco pilotos del escuadrón habían destruido entre todos poco más de una docena de satélites con forma de avispa. La distorsión ya había disminuido lo suficiente como para que pudieran usar el radar y las comunicaciones de manera efectiva, al menos en ese sector.

- Creo que con eso debería bastar. – dijo Fox, desde su Arwing. – Será mejor reunirme con los demás antes de seguir avanzando. -

El zorro se disponía a marcharse, cuando su radar detectó algo aproximándose a él. Aproximándose a una gran velocidad, y en gran número.

- Ya se habían tardado. – dijo Fox mientras apretaba el botón para enviar la señal de emergencia a sus amigos, seguro que no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda adicional. – Mientras tanto, me ocuparé de ellos. -

Fox activó los propulsores para ir al encuentro de sus adversarios, en cuanto entraron a tiro comenzó el intercambio de disparos. No paraban de llover los lásers, pero Fox rápidamente se cargó a una gran cantidad de ellos.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los miembros del escuadrón se tuvo que encargar de su propio enjambre de enemigos, por lo que tardaron un poco más en llegar para reunirse con su líder. Ya que todos los pilotos estuvieran reunidos, enviaron una señal al Great Fox para que Peppy se sumara a ellos, una vez que habían despejado el área de interferencias en las comunicaciones y el radar. Con el perímetro despejado, el equipo Star Fox avanzó en dirección hacia el planeta de lava.

Después de un tiempo, Peppy decidió que era hora de examinar la zona, y ver exactamente a qué se enfrentaban esta vez.

- ROB, activa el radar visual de largo alcance. Enfócate en la locación del planeta. – dijo el conejo.

- Radar activado, enfocando en Solar. – Los monitores mostraron imágenes de Solar, todas ellas al rojo vivo. De principio no notaron nada extraño, hasta que Peppy vio las naves con forma insectoide pululando por todo el lugar y recogiendo la lava como si fuera néctar de una flor. – Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí. -

- Tenemos una plaga de bichos, y somos los exterminadores. – dijo Falco, tronándose los nudillos.

- Aguarden. – dijo Peppy. – El radar detecta una estructura enorme más allá de las llanuras de lava… ¿Qué es eso? -

- Peppy, ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó Krystal.

- Parece ser que los Guerreros Phantom se trajeron una mini-estación espacial aquí a Solar. Y juzgando por lo que se ve en los alrededores, tal como lo sospechábamos, están usando la energía térmica de este lugar. -

- Genial, simplemente genial. – dijo Falco.

- ¿Tiene algún punto débil? – preguntó Slippy.

- La cosa está difícil. – dijo Peppy. – Según el escáner, hay un reactor de plasma en la parte posterior que está algo expuesto. Pero con nuestro armamento difícilmente podremos causarle algún daño, y primero tendremos que atravesar el perímetro de defensas. -

- Bueno, si no lo intentamos no lo lograremos. Mejor poner manos a la obra, porque ya se dieron cuenta que estamos aquí. – dijo Howler, viendo que varios de los cazas insectoides se les estaban yendo encima.

- ¡Equipo Star Fox, al ataque! – ordenó Fox, inmediatamente los cinco cazas fueron al encuentro de sus enemigos, dispuestos a franquear las defensas enemigas a como diera lugar.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Mientras tanto, en la Estación Solar_

Las operaciones en la superficie de Solar continuaban, pese a que el equipo Star Fox estaba atravesando las defensas en el perímetro y ganaba terreno a cada segundo.

- Comandante Luchs, los capacitores de energía están llenos. – anunció un soldado, hablándole a Luchs.

- Excelente. – respondió la lince. – Que la estación se movilice. Es tiempo de darle a ese maldito lobato rabioso y a sus entrometidos amigos una cucharada de su propia medicina. -

- Entendido. -

Nada más por decir o hacer, la estación solar puso los motores en marcha para ir a enfrentarse al equipo Star Fox.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Afuera…_

La batalla continuaba, el equipo Star Fox seguía acercándose cada vez más. No obstante, los aparentemente interminables cazas insectoides Phantom dificultaban su labor y retrasaban su avance. Aparte, entre más se acercaban a Solar, más aumentaba la temperatura, factor que también estaba en su contra.

El escuadrón había logrado entrar en las llanuras de lava de Solar. Se podían notar unas cuantas zonas de tierra firme, desde las cuales estaban las naves de carga con los capacitores térmicos. Sin perder tiempo, los pilotos se lanzaron a destruirlas, no obstante, se encontraban protegidas por los cazas insectoides, los cuales sin perder tiempo intentaron distraer la atención de Fox y los demás mientras otros se ocupaban de escoltar las naves de carga a un lugar fuera de su alcance.

- ¡No huyan, cobardes! – gritó Falco, soltando una ráfaga de fuego rápido contra un grupo que intentaba escaparse, logrando hacer blanco en uno de los capacitores de la nave de carga, provocando una fuga que hizo que comenzara a incendiarse, y eventualmente se extendió y provocó que explotara, destruyendo o dañando a las naves adyacentes. Falco vio con satisfacción como los restos incendiados caían a la lava y se fundían.

- ¡Concentren el fuego en los capacitores! – ordenó Fox.

- ¡Enterado! – respondieron los demás.

Los pilotos de dispersaron para perseguir a las naves de carga y disparar a los capacitores. Lograron derribar a varias de las naves de carga, pero como eran demasiadas la mayoría se les escaparon. Sin embargo, no tenían tiempo de lamentarse, ya que el enjambre de bichos continuaba su feroz asalto sin darles un respiro. De repente, y sin avisar, las naves dejaron de atacar, los miembros de Star Fox se extrañaron ante este repentino cese al fuego.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dejaron de disparar? – dijo Fox.

- ¿Se estarán rindiendo? – preguntó Krystal.

- ¡Equipo, tenemos problemas! – gritó Peppy desde el puente del Great Fox, mientras intentaba deshacerse de algunos cazas usando los cañones láser. - ¡La estación se está movilizando, y viene hacia nosotros! -

- ¿Qué? – gritó Falco.

Efectivamente, detrás de las montañas rojas, se pudo ver como emergía la imponente estructura repleta de paneles solares. Superaba en tamaño al Great Fox unas 20 veces, y se notaba armada por todas partes.

- Madre mía… esa cosa es enorme. – dijo Slippy, visiblemente asustado.

- Slippy, no me digas que te da miedo eso luego de que destruimos el cañón satelital. – dijo Falco, en tono semi-burlón.

- Si mal no recuerdo, ahí tuvimos ayuda. – dijo Slippy.

- Qué importa. – dijo Falco. – Lo único que me preocupa es que entre más grandes son, más pedazos hay que recoger. -

- Estoy recibiendo una transmisión desde la estación. – dijo Peppy. – ROB, pásala a la pantalla. -

Inmediatamente, apareció en el monitor Luchs, acompañada de sus soldados en la sala de control principal de la estación solar.

- Saludos, miembro del equipo Star Fox. – dijo Luchs. – Soy la Comandante Kathrina Luchs. Puedo notar que se han impresionado ante la grandeza de nuestra estación solar. -

- Mi nombre es Peppy Hare, para que lo sepas. – replicó el conejo. – Y no estoy más impresionado de cuando vi su cañón satelital. -

- Ah, pero pronto lo estarán, se los aseguro. – dijo Luchs. – Sin embargo, no tengo interés en hablar con un anciano. Antes que acabe con sus miserables vidas, hay uno de sus miembros en particular a quien quiero dirigir algunas palabras. Ese pequeño lobato rabioso, específicamente. -

- Hmm… - Algo dentro de Peppy lo hizo abrir un canal de comunicaciones con Howler. – Howler, la comandante de los Guerreros Phantom dice que quiere hablar contigo. -

- Pues dejémosla que lo haga. – replicó sin mucho ánimo el lobo. – Abre un canal de comunicaciones. -

El conejo conectó la transmisión dirigiéndola a Howler, para que Luchs hablara con él. El lobo hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando la lince apareció en su monitor.

- Tiempo sin vernos, Howler O'Donnell. -

- Luchs… - dijo Howler, con evidente desprecio.

- Hoy te vas a arrepentir de haberme dejado con vida en Zoness. – dijo Luchs. – Es tiempo de que pagues. -

- Je, mala suerte para ti, no traje mi billetera. – replicó Howler sarcásticamente.

- Muy gracioso. Si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera pasado 8 años encerrada en esa prisión. -

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estamos en lados opuestos de la ley. – dijo Howler.

- Basta de palabrerías. – dijo Luchs. – Solo uno de nosotros dos puede salir de aquí con vida, y ten por seguro que no vas a ser tú. -

- Ya veremos. -

Luchs cortó comunicaciones, e inmediatamente hizo un gesto a los soldados que la acompañaban.

- ¡Reanuden el fuego! ¡Y especialmente, asegúrense de vaporizar a ese maldito lobato! -

Los cazas insectoides volvieron a la carga. El equipo Star Fox hizo la formación de batalla V para intentar cargarse a todos los posibles en conjunto y al mismo tiempo protegerse los unos a los otros del fuego enemigo. Mientras tanto, desde el Great Fox, Peppy intentó buscar un ángulo desde el cual dispararle a la estación solar.

- ¡Canaliza todo el poder a los cañones frontales, ROB! – ordenó Peppy.

- Estamos a rango óptimo de disparo. – respondió el robot.

- ¡FUEGO! -

_¡TSEW! ¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! _Los cañones hicieron blanco en uno de los paneles solares, sin embargo no causaron daño aparente a la estación. Esta comenzó a contraatacar, y Peppy se vio forzado a levantar los escudos para protegerse, aprovechando cualquier abertura para responder el fuego.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los cazas continuaban enfrentándose contra el equipo Star Fox. Uno a uno los iban destruyendo, y caían irremediablemente al gigantesco horno que tenían debajo. No obstante, el escuadrón sabía que no podían perder tiempo, su verdadero objetivo era la estación solar.

- ¡Intenten ir a la parte trasera! – gritó Fox. - ¡No podrán atacarnos desde ahí! -

- ¡Déjamelo a mí! – dijo Falco, intentando escabullirse, pero las defensas a ambos lados del perímetro lo obligaron muy a su pesar a retroceder, los cazas le llovían como moscas a ustedes-saben-qué. Krystal y Howler intentaron evadirse las defensas a su vez, pero el enjambre de insectos también les impidió avanzar.

Desde el puente de mando de la estación, Luchs observaba como el equipo Star Fox luchaba por su vida. Tenía que reconocer que eran hábiles y persistentes, no en vano les habían causado muchos problemas. Sin embargo, era momento de quitarlos del camino permanentemente. Notando que Howler estaba apartado de los demás, vio su oportunidad de llevar a cabo su venganza personal contra el lobo.

- Voy a darte un pequeño regalito, Howler O'Donnell. – dijo Luchs. – Enfoquen a ese, y dispárenle la bomba gravitatoria.

- Entendido. -

Una compuerta se abrió en la estación, dejando salir un cañón pequeño (en comparación con la estructura). Con la mira enfocaron al Arwing de Howler, que estaba separado del resto combatiendo contra varios cazas insectoides y no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, su contenido había sido disparado, y se dirigía velozmente hacia él.

- Oigan, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Falco al ver.

- ¡Una bomba! – exclamó Slippy al darse cuenta.

- ¡Howler, apártate, va directo hacia ti! – gritó Fox.

- ¡¿Eh?! -

_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!_ A pesar de haberse salvado de la explosión principal, esta generó unas ondas expansivas electro magnéticas, casi invisibles, las cuales por desgracia alcanzaron a Howler antes que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, estas habían comenzado a sacudirla.

- ¡Era una bomba gravitatoria! – gritó Howler. - ¡Los controles no responden! -

- ¡Howler! – gritaron los demás.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! – Por efecto adicional de la explosión gravitatoria, el Arwing de Howler se fue dando vueltas fuera de control, y antes que nadie pudiera hacer nada, los cazas Phantom que estaban cerca se lanzaron tras él, dispuestos a rematarlo, aún a esa distancia.

- ¡Acábenlo! -

Una lluvia de misiles de protones teledirigidos salió en dirección hacia donde se había ido el Arwing de Howler. A lo lejos se pudo ver que hubo muchas explosiones, y tras unos segundos, no había rastro alguno de Howler.

- ¡¡HOWLER!! – gritaron los miembros de Star Fox al unísono.

- ¡Malditos, lo van a pagar! – exclamó Fox, lanzándose furioso a la carga nuevamente. Los demás se le unieron en su vengativo e imprudente, pero noble empeño para vengar a su camarada, destruyendo en un arranque de ira más de la cuarta parte de los cazas restantes entre disparos y bombas.

El equipo Star Fox estaba tan absorto en tratar de vengar a Howler, que no notaron que el arma principal de la Estación Solar estaba a punto de lanzarles un ataque masivo, a excepción de Peppy, que por estar distraído en inutilizar las armas pequeñas no se fijó en el termo-cañón principal, el cual ahora estaba su máxima capacidad, y se preparaba para disparar.

- ¡¡NO!! – gritó el conejo, poniendo a toda marcha los motores del Great Fox, con la intención de bloquear el disparo.

Desde la sala principal de la estación solar, Luchs observaba satisfecha la batalla. Se había deshecho de su enemigo personal antes de lo esperado, pero lo había valido, ya no le causaría más problemas. Ahora, solo quedaba enviar al resto de sus amigos a hacerle compañía en el otro mundo.

- Comandante Luchs, el Termo-Cañón está listo para disparar. -

- ¡Abran fuego! -

Un gigantesco rayo de energía rojo salió del Termo-Cañón en cuanto Luchs dio la orden. Sin embargo, su momento de triunfo se vio truncado (momentáneamente) por la aparición repentina del Great Fox, el cual activó los escudos de vibraciones eléctricas al máximo, con la intención de proteger a sus cazas. La energía desviada acabó con gran parte de los cazas enemigos que estaban dispersos en la zona, dejando solo a unos cuantos que, sin mediar palabras, emprendieron la retirada prefiriendo ser considerados cobardes, antes que terminar incinerados.

- ¡Peppy! – gritó Fox.

- ¡¡Todo mundo, quédese detrás de mí!! – gritó el conejo desde el puente de mando. - ¡¡ROB, canaliza toda la energía a los escudos frontales!! -

- Peligro, peligro, niveles de energía casi agotados. – respondió el robot.

- ¡¡Dame lo que tengas, maldita sea!! – gritó Peppy.

Cuando el feroz disparo por fin cesó, Luchs se irritó un poco por el pequeño retraso, sin embargo, era evidente que solo acababan de prolongar lo inevitable.

- ¡Disparen otra vez! – dijo Luchs.

- Necesitamos unos minutos para volver a calentar los generadores. – dijo uno de los soldados. – Todo el calor se liberó en el último ataque. -

- Demonios. Bueno, no durarán demasiado. – dijo volviendo su atención a la batalla.

Afuera, los miembros del equipo Star Fox apenas habían podido sentir alivio por unos segundos. Estaban ilesos, sin embargo, el Great Fox había recibido la peor parte, y no tenían idea de cómo iban a enfrentárseles ahora.

- Bueno, Peppy, ¿qué sugieres? – habló Falco finalmente. – Si tienes una idea de cómo vamos a enfrentar a esa cosa, ahora es un buen momento para decirla. -

- Quisiera decir que sí… pero no la tengo. - Por ahora, regresen aquí, estaremos a salvo al menos por un rato mientras pienso en algo. -

- Dudo que ellos vayan a esperar a que lo hagas. – dijo Slippy.

- No tenemos más opción. – dijo Fox. - ¡Todo mundo, regrese al Great Fox inmediatamente! -

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Falco, pero así lo hizo.

Inmediatamente, los cuatro cazas se replegaron de vuelta a su nave nodriza. Los pilotos salieron de sus cabinas y corrieron de regreso hacia el puente, donde los esperaban Peppy y ROB.

- Peppy, ¿aún tenemos escudos? – preguntó Fox.

- Las defensas están al 32%. – dijo Peppy. – No creo que podamos resistir más de dos o tres ataques de esa cosa. -

- Genial… simplemente genial. – dijo Falco.

Fox y los otros se quedaron estáticos. Desde su posición actual, difícilmente el Great Fox podría causarle algún daño a la estación solar. El escudo de vibraciones eléctricas había usado demasiada energía bloqueando el último ataque del Termo-Cañón. Les tomaría varios minutos reponerse poder para atacar de nuevo, pero no podrían resistir lo suficiente. Mientras intentaban pensar en qué hacer, aunque casi resignándose a morir ahí, Luchs les abrió una nueva transmisión.

- Equipo Star Fox, reconozco que fueron unos adversarios dignos hasta el final. Dieron una buena pelea, pero ahora, se ha terminado. -

- ¿Te burlas de nosotros antes de terminar con esto? – dijo Falco. - ¿Por qué no acabas con todo de una vez y te dejas de palabrerías? -

- Je, lo haría con gusto… solamente necesito algunos minutos para reponerme después del último ataque. De cualquier manera, si se inclinan ahora y suplican piedad, puede que reconsidere perdonarles sus miserables vidas. -

- ¡Sueña! – gritó Slippy, en un arranque de bravura que sorprendió hasta a sus compañeros. - ¡Mejor morir de pie que vivir arrodillados ante alguien tan despreciable como tú! -

- Decididos a luchar hasta el final. – dijo Luchs. – De acuerdo, aprovechen estos minutos que les quedan para hacer las paces con ustedes mismos, porque ahora mismo los enviaré al otro mundo. -

- ¡En eso estás muy equivocada! -

- ¿Eh? – Luchs se sorprendió al oír la voz, no se suponía que... - ¡No! ¡No es posible, tú! -

- ¡Así es! ¡Yo, Howler, O'Donnell, nadie más! -

- ¡Pero se supone que estás muerto! -

- ¿Acaso creíste que moriría por tan poca cosa? No me hagas reír. -

- ¡Howler! – gritó Fox al verlo.

El Arwing de Howler había sobrevivido. Aparentemente solo se había escabullido aprovechando las explosiones, esperando el momento propicio para atacar. Y lo había logrado. Los sistemas de la estación solar se habían enfriado y les tomaría varios minutos volverse a calentar lo suficiente antes de poder volver a atacar al Great Fox con su Termo-Cañón. La peor parte, Howler se encontraba en posición para atacar por el punto ciego.

- De acuerdo, Luchs, creo que es tiempo de que tú y yo terminemos de arreglar nuestras cuentas pendientes. – dijo el lobo, con un tono muy serio. – Esta será nuestra última batalla. -

- Habla por ti, lobato mal lamido. – dijo la lince.

- Ah-ah, me temo que no. – dijo Howler haciendo un gesto de negación con el dedo. – Porque cuando termine con esto, tú, tus tropas y tu patética estación solar desaparecerán de la faz del universo. -

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Luchs. – Tu pequeña navecita no tiene ningún arma que sea capaz de causarle daño a nuestra estación. -

- Yo no dije nada de eso. – dijo Howler. – Mi Arwing ES toda el arma que necesito para acabarlos. -

Todos en el puente del Great Fox se paralizaron al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso Howler estaba pensando en...?

- Espera un segundo Howler. – dijo Fox. - ¿No estarás planeando...? -

- Así es.- dijo Howler. - Si estrello la nave usando el Boost Fire desde aquí contra el reactor, será suficiente para volar toda la estructura, y deshacernos de una vez por todas de esta amenaza. -

- ¡Estás demente! – gritó Falco luego de entender lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡Te has vuelto loco! – gritó a su vez Slippy. - ¡Si haces eso no creas que vivirás para contarlo! -

- Eso ya lo sé. – dijo Howler, sorprendiendo a todos por su tono tranquilo.

- ¡Howler, no puedes hacer eso! – gritó Fox.

- Fox, tú mismo lo dijiste. Que estabas dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por los demás. – dijo Howler. – Tu padre ya lo hizo una vez, ¿recuerdas? -

- ¡Pero Howler! -

- Fox... si estuvieras tú en mi lugar, ¿qué harías? -

Fox en ese momento no pudo decir nada. Sabía perfectamente cual era la respuesta a la pregunta que Howler acababa de formular. Y conociéndolo, no habría manera de persuadirlo de cambiar de parecer.

- Como miembro del equipo Star Fox, esta es mi responsabilidad ahora. Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí en este tiempo. Adiós... a todos. -

- ¡Howler, no te atrevas a-! – Antes que pudiera continuar, Howler cortó el canal de comunicaciones. Sabía lo que debía hacer, y nada ni nadie lo iba a detener ahora. -

- Lo siento, Fox. – dijo al apagar el comunicador. – Esto tiene que terminar, aquí y ahora. -

Antes de hacer el que sería su último movimiento, Howler abrió un canal de comunicaciones restringido solo con el puente de mando de la estación solar.

- En algo tenías razón, Luchs, no saldré con vida de esto. – dijo Howler. – Prepárate, porque te llegó la hora del destino. -

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Sabes que es un suicidio lo que planeas hacer! ¿Realmente tienes el valor para hacerlo? -

- ... si con eso puedo mandarlos a todos ustedes al infierno y darles una oportunidad a mis amigos... ¡Entonces sí, estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio! -

- ¡Iluso! ¡No tienes las agallas! – dijo Luchs tratando de sonar intimidante para disuadir a Howler, pero era inútil. Nunca había retrocedido antes, y no lo haría ahora.

- ¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS! ¡BOOST FIRE! -

Sin más, Howler activó los propulsores a todo lo que daban, y se lanzó contra la imponente estructura. La nave se cubrió con la energía de los escudos y comenzó a girar para crear el taladro, en efecto, penetrando la coraza de la estación sin que nada pudiese detener su avance. Mientras se aproximaba hacia el reactor, en solo una fracción de segundos, Howler vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos. Pero especialmente, recuerdos de ese corto pero feliz tiempo que pasó junto al equipo Star Fox. Sus compañeros, sus amigos.

- "Falco... Krystal... Slippy... Peppy... ROB... y sobre todo Fox... gracias por todo. Cerina, por favor perdóname... pero debo hacerlo. Por mis amigos." -

Unos segundos más tarde, en el puente de mando, saltaban chispas y llamaradas por todas partes, todos intentaban cubrirse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus destinos estaban sellados, no podrían escapar a su inminente final.

- ¡Maldito Howler O'Donnell! ¡Siempre fuiste una piedra en mi camino! ¡Lady Phantom, perdóname, te fallé a ti y al imperio! – fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes que las explosiones en el puente la silenciaran, para siempre.

_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! _La explosión de la estructura fue enorme, y aún más espectacular que la del cañón satelital por haberse visto de cerca. Luego que cesó, todo fue silencio y quietud dentro del puente del Great Fox, mientras intentaban asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

- ...lo hizo. En verdad... lo hizo. – Alcanzó a articular Fox.

- Destrucción de la estación solar confirmada en 86%. – dijo ROB. – Misión exitosa. -

- Ese idiota. – dijo Falco. – Quiso hacerse el héroe incluso hasta el final. -

- Howler... – dijo Krystal, bajando la cabeza, y tratando de contener unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salírsele.

Todo el equipo Star Fox guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Estaban tan absortos con el sacrificio de su compañero... que tardaron un momento en darse cuenta de algo en el radar. Algo que, por lógica, con lo que acababa de pasar, no debería estar ahí.

- Oigan... ¿por qué aún se está emitiendo la señal de Howler? – preguntó Slippy, siendo el primero en darse cuenta.

- ¿Eh? – Los demás se acercaron a ver, y efectivamente, el radar aún captaba la señal, lo cuál no tenía el menor sentido. Slippy para asegurarse activó el radar visual... y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

El Arwing de Howler aún estaba ahí. Salvo por unas pocas partes chamuscadas, estaba completamente intacta, en una sola pieza. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

- ¿Pero cómo rayos? ¡Imposible! – gritó Slippy.

- Estoy recibiendo una transmisión. – dijo ROB. De inmediato supieron de quién se trataba, sin necesidad de que apareciera en el monitor.

- _Hey chicos, ¿cómo están? Jajaja, parece ser que hoy no era el día de mi retiro, después de todo. –_ dijo el lobo, sonriendo y rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

- ¡Howler, estás vivo! – dijo Slippy. - ¡Es un milagro! -

- _Sí, un milagro que ocurrió gracias a ti, Slippy. – _dijo Howler. – _Al parecer los escudos eran más fuertes de lo que pensaste, ya que cuando choqué contra el reactor, lo atravesé completo. Y al ir a máxima velocidad, salí tan rápido de la estación que me escapé de la explosión. Gracias, amigo, por ti todavía sigo aquí. -_

- Howler... eso no fue divertido, nos diste un susto de muerte, literalmente. – dijo Krystal.

- Sí, hombre, por un momento creímos que... – Falco dejó sin terminar la oración. – Cuando regreses, tendré que darte una pequeña lección. -

- _Oigan, sobrevivir no estaba dentro de mi plan original, ¿saben? – _dijo Howler.

- Ya lo hablaremos luego, por ahora... – Fox sonrió. - ... nos alegra que aún estés aquí, Howler. -

- _A mí también, amigos... a mí también... -_

Había sido un verdadero milagro, pero Howler había logrado burlar a la muerte, aún cuando no fuera parte de su plan original. Pese a todo, había dejado claro que no tenía miedo a la muerte. Había estado dispuesto a hacer el máximo sacrificio por sus compañeros. Como un verdadero y digno miembro del equipo Star Fox.

_Esta historia continuará…_

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Notas del Autor:**

Jaja, a que los asusté, ¿eh? No, en serio, no iba a dejar morir a Howler de esa manera, en especial porque aún falta para que termine la historia, pero era para que vieran hasta donde era capaz de llegar por ayudar a sus amigos. Agradézcanlo a Slippy, él lo hizo posible.

Bien, poco a poco nos vamos acercando al desenlace de la historia. Si mantengo este paso, puede que en los próximos dos meses ya la tenga terminada. De hecho, para adelantar un poco, ya escribí el penúltimo cap completo y la parte final del último. Pero eso sí, no me pidan que les revele nada porque no lo haré, la historia la verán en la secuencia que se debe. Eso solo me deja, se podría decir, 2 caps y medio para terminar este fic. Ha sido un largo camino, pero lo ha valido.

Bueno, mejor volver al trabajo. Ahora, lo acostumbrado, gracias a **Anhell, Dreadmon, Iruka Aoi, cari la fenix **y **albian **por sus reviews. Y un comentario para este último, si me estás dejando una pregunta en tu review (o más bien, si tu review ES una pregunta) no estaría mal que me dejes información de contacto si no tienes cuenta aquí, de lo contrario no podré responderte. Eso es todo, gracias y hasta la próxima.


	18. Area 6: Total Offensive

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar…_

Lady Phantom ahora estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas. La Estación Solar, la última superarma que le quedaba, había fallado miserablemente. El equipo Star Fox la había destruido por completo, lo cuál había sido un golpe muy duro, en especial porque Luchs no vivió para que pudiese ejecutarla ella misma por su incompetencia. Aún tenía muchas tropas, sin embargo, lento pero seguro, sus recursos se iban agotando, y todo por la intervención de Fox McCloud y su escuadrón.

- El hijo sigue el legado del padre… de eso no cabe duda. -

Solo le quedaba una cosa más por hacer. Reunir lo mejor de lo mejor de sus fuerzas actuales, y lanzar un ataque masivo a todos los puestos de defensa de Lylat. Estando en condiciones similares, dependería mucho del factor sorpresa y de sus tácticas. No tenía mucho tiempo. La milicia corneriana había podido desarrollar buen armamento en un período muy corto, y si dejaba pasar más tiempo, serían imparables. Era ahora o nunca. Sin meditarlo más, abrió un canal de comunicaciones.

- Comandante Syrus. A partir de ahora comenzará la ofensiva. -

- Estoy a sus órdenes, milady. – respondió el susodicho Syrus, quien era un oficial de alto rango, un chacal con aspecto severo.

- Es tiempo de usar nuestro último recurso. Prepare a las tropas droides, lanzaremos un ataque masivo a todas las bases cornerianas inmediatamente. – dijo Lady Phantom. – Usted coordinará las acciones de todas las tropas con la computadora central. -

- Entendido. Comienza la caída de Lylat. – dijo Syrus antes de cortar comunicaciones. Lady Phantom se dio la vuelta en su silla.

- Si no puedo someterlos… los borraré de la faz del universo. -

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar cercano a Venom…_

Muy cerca de la órbita del planeta Venom, todo era paz y quietud, no se veía ningún movimiento, ni se escuchaba ningún ruido… hasta que comenzaron a emerger del hiperespacio una serie de cruceros de batalla gigantescos, cada uno de ellos con el emblema Phantom. En el más grande de ellos, obviamente su nave insignia, en el puente, se encontraba Syrus, enviándoles las últimas instrucciones a sus subordinados.

- Escuchen bien. Cada uno de ustedes tiene sus coordenadas de destino. Su tarea es sencilla. Atacarán las bases cornerianas que les fueron asignadas, y destruirán a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. -

- Entendido. – Respondieron los droides en las naves adyacentes.

La flota estaba compuesta por al menos unos 50 cruceros. Uno por uno, fueron abriendo dimensiones y saltando hacia el hiperespacio con rumbo hacia los destinos que les fueron asignados. En la zona solamente se quedaron cuatro naves protegiendo a la nave insignia, el resto de la flota se esparció por todo el sistema.

Mientras tanto, en las bases cornerianas, todos los soldados continuaban con las operaciones de rutina. Ninguno de ellos tenía la menor idea de lo que se les venía encima, hasta que comenzaron a sonar las alarmas de que el espacio aéreo era invadido.

- ALERTA ROJA, ALERTA ROJA. ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO. NAVES PHANTOM HAN APARECIDO EN NUESTRO ESPACIO AÉREO, ATAQUE INMINENTE. TODAS LAS UNIDADES PREPÁRENSE PARA EL COMBATE INMEDIATAMENTE. ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, REPITO, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO. -

No hizo falta decir más, e inmediatamente todos los soldados cornerianos dejaron lo que hacían y fueron a abordar sus naves. Los cazas cornerianos rápidamente despegaron hacia fuera de la atmósfera para comenzar el combate. Cuando vieron la flota de cruceros, creyeron que no sería gran cosa, pero repentinamente, los cruceros Phantom abrieron unas compuertas, dejando salir una nada saludable cantidad de cazas, que superaba en número ampliamente a las fuerzas de defensa cornerianas, y sin perder tiempo, se abalanzaron sobre ellos como un enjambre de langostas, sin piedad alguna. No obstante, ninguno de ellos iba a retroceder. Si les tocaba caer, caerían peleando.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Unos días más tarde, en el cinturón de asteroides…_

El equipo Star Fox exploraba la superficie de uno de los asteroides en Meteo, con sus trajes espaciales. Se encontraban recolectando muestras de ceratanium, que planeaban sintetizar para utilizar como combustible alternativo. Dadas las circunstancias actuales, el escuadrón había decidido que necesitarían mucha más energía de reserva para enfrentar a los guerreros Phantom.

- Howler, ya casi terminamos, es hora de volver. – dijo Fox, hablándole a Howler.

- Solo una más, Fox. – respondió Howler, tratando de sacar un trozo de ceratanium que estaba pegado en un pequeño promontorio. - ¡Huyyyyyyyyyy, aack! -

Finalmente lo arrancó, pero al hacerlo comenzó a brotar del agujero un líquido negro viscoso y que comenzó a burbujear, y una mancha de él quedó en la muestra.

- Agh, me dan ganas de vomitar. – dijo el lobo. – Bueno, creo que con esto será suficiente. -

El lobo metió la última muestra en la zona de carga de su Arwing, luego dio luz verde a Fox y los otros para regresar al Great Fox. Nada más por hacer, los cinco pilotos retornaron a la nave nodriza sin perder tiempo.

Una vez a bordo, Fox y compañía descargaron el ceratanium que traían, y lo almacenaron en el cuarto de carga. Lo mantendrían ahí por el momento, ya que dentro de poco se ocuparían de sintetizarlo para su nuevo combustible de reserva. Por ahora, cada uno retornó a sus operaciones rutinarias.

- _Equipo, necesito algo de ayuda en el puente, ¿pueden venir por favor?- _habló Peppy por los comunicadores.

- Ya vamos. – respondió Fox, que iba por el corredor con Howler. – Ah, Howler, ¿podrías ir por algo de ceratanium para llevarlo al cuarto de pruebas? -

- Claro, no hay problema. – dijo Howler, tomando el camino contrario mientras Fox continuaba hacia el puente.

El lobo se encaminó hacia el elevador que estaba al final del pasillo y bajó hacia la zona de carga. Apenas entrar, fue a tomar algunos trozos de ceratanium, cuando de pronto, notó un rastro extraño en el suelo. Había unas manchas oscuras, parecían huellas, y eran de una especie de líquido negro que parecía como alquitrán fresco.

- ¿Pero qué? – El lobo miró el rastro. Alguien, o algo se había metido al Great Fox, y sin invitación. Howler miró a todas partes buscando algún movimiento, pero no vio nada. Con mucha cautela, Howler se acercó y se inclinó para tocar el rastro con el dedo, y lo observó. - ¿Qué rayos es esto? -

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, escuchó detrás de él un sonido viscoso, como de algo que se arrastrara. Aún presintiendo que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a ver, lentamente se dio la vuelta… y en efecto así fue. Frente a él estaba una criatura como salida de películas de terror. Tenía remotamente una figura humana, su cuerpo era grueso y redondeado, sus brazos eran más largos que las piernas. No tenía rostro, salvo quizás por lo que parecía ser una enorme boca de la que salían unos gruñidos espeluznantes, y en algunas partes se podía distinguir lo que parecía ser su endoesqueleto. Howler tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que si no salía inmediatamente de su estupor asqueado, esa cosa iba a atraparlo.

- "¡Muévete, o quién sabe qué te hará esa cosa!" – se gritó a sí mismo mentalmente.

Cuando al fin logró reaccionar, Howler saltó hacia atrás y desenfundó una de sus armas, comenzando a dispararle al monstruo, sin embargo, los disparos solo lo atravesaban sin causar efecto alguno. Howler retrocedía, y la criatura se acercaba cada vez más y más, hasta que esta, de un manotón, si se pudiera decir de ese modo, le tiró el arma. Howler no pudo más que sacudirse el líquido viscoso de las manos, sin tiempo para recoger su arma, intentó pensar en como deshacerse del polizonte indeseado.

- Lo siento, amigo, pero no eres bienvenido a bordo. -

Buscando algo para defenderse, Howler rompió de una patada el cristal que contenía el extintor de incendios. Sin más que hacer, decidió rociar a la criatura con él. La mezcla del extintor aparentemente tuvo efecto, ya que el líquido del que estaba hecho el monstruo comenzó a tornarse un azul oscuro y a endurecerse.

- Ah, ¿te gustó eso? ¡Aquí tienes un poco más! – dijo Howler, mientras disparaba de nuevo. Viendo que la criatura ralentizaba su movimiento cada vez más, y se ponía tiesa como un ladrillo, Howler sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el panel que controlaba la puerta de la zona de carga, y asiéndose fuertemente con un brazo de un tubo, pulsó los botones para abrirla. Todo comenzó a ser succionado hacia fuera, desgraciadamente, la criatura se atascó en la puerta y se rehusó a salir. Con el brazo que le quedaba libre, Howler cogió su otra arma, y como pudo, apuntó hacia las extremidades de la criatura, que estorbaban. - ¡Adiós, amigo! -

_¡BANG! ¡BANG! _Un par de tiros, y la criatura salió de la nave, aunque arrastró consigo algunas muestras de ceratanium. Howler inmediatamente volvió a pulsar el botón en el panel de control para cerrar la puerta. El lobo quedó jadeando un rato, pero era un alivio, ya todo había terminado. Cuando finalmente recobró el aliento, comenzó a revisar que no hubiera quedado algún rastro de la criatura que pudiera representar una amenaza. Por si las dudas, usó el extintor con cada gota del líquido que encontró en el área, solo por si a alguna se le ocurriera cobrar vida, y las arrojó por el ducto de desperdicios. En ese instante sonó su comunicador, era Fox.

- _Howler, la puerta de la zona de carga fue abierta ¿sucede algo?-_

- Sí, teníamos un huésped sin invitación a bordo. – explicó Howler. – Tuve que abrir la puerta y sacarlo. -

- _¿Está todo bien? -_

- Sí, descuida, me cercioré de que no dejara rastro, por si acaso. -

- _Bueno, lo del ceratanium tendrá que esperar un poco. Acabamos de recibir una llamada del General Pepper en el comando central, dice que tenemos una emergencia y solicita nuestra presencia inmediatamente. -_

- De acuerdo, ya voy. -

Howler cortó comunicación, y se dirigió hacia el puente, preguntándose qué querría el General Pepper.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión 15 – Area 6: Total Offensive.**

_Comando central de Corneria…_

El General Pepper convocó a una reunión de emergencia con los altos rangos de la milicia corneriana, entre los que se contaban el Comandante Stanton, el Capitán Shvaltz, el Coronel Silverback, y el Teniente Coronel Richardson. El equipo Star Fox también hacía acto de presencia, pero más que nada para escuchar la situación, aún no intervenían. Desde hacía unas 52 horas, habían comenzado a recibir señales de emergencia de casi todas las bases cornerianas en los planetas adyacentes. Flotas enormes de naves Phantom habían atacado las bases por sorpresa, por lo que fue imposible montar una resistencia efectiva, y con las fuerzas cornerianas dispersas por todo el sistema, estaban relativamente desprotegidos y eran incapaces de hacer algo para ayudarse entre sí. Para este momento, las bases en Fortuna, Macbeth y Aquas ya se encontraban sitiadas por el enemigo. Fichina y Katina todavía se encontraban luchando ferozmente, mientras que la única que aún no había sido atacada era la base en Titania, por ser ultrasecreta.

- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. – dijo el buen general. – Si alguien tiene una idea, ahora es el momento. -

- Al ritmo que va el enemigo, alcanzará el perímetro de Corneria en menos de 48 horas. – observó Shvaltz. – Debemos actuar ahora mismo. -

- Empecemos por lo básico. – sugirió Silverback. - ¿Qué sabemos del enemigo? -

- Sabemos que están utilizando pilotos droides. – dijo Stanton. – En teoría, son más eficientes, ya que no sienten miedo, ni dudas en batalla. Y su superioridad numérica es evidente contra nosotros. -

- Sin embargo, hasta ellos tienen sus limitaciones. – intervino Richardson. – Y basándonos en lo que hemos podido observar, yo tengo una sugerencia. -

- Lo escuchamos, Teniente Coronel. – dijo Pepper.

- En realidad, ya hemos tenido antes una experiencia similar, General. – dijo Richardson. – Nuestros satélites interceptaron transmisiones de datos entrantes y salientes en las naves enemigas. -

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -

- Que esos droides están siendo controlados por alguien, o algo. – dijo Richardson. – Si tuviera que adivinar, es probable que estén enviando la data que reciben durante el combate a una computadora central, que luego retransmite toda la información recibida al resto. Lo cual por supuesto, es la fuente de su superioridad táctica en este caso. -

- Ahora que lo menciona, esa era precisamente la forma de combatir de los Aparoids. – observó Stanton. - ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? -

- ¿No lo entienden? Si esa es su misma táctica, quiere decir que su debilidad también es la misma. – explicó Richardson. – Si podemos encontrar esa computadora central, podremos hacer que toda su fuerza se derrumbe. -

- Lo que dice tiene mucho sentido. – dijo Stanton. – Sin embargo, ¿cómo sabremos donde está esa computadora central? -

- No hemos dado con la ubicación exacta, sin embargo. – Richardson sacó un holomapa de todo el sistema Lylat. – Juzgando por la frecuencia de las transmisiones, las coordenadas de destino parecen llevar hacia este sector. -

Richardson señaló una zona que estaba cerca del perímetro de Venom. Era el lugar donde se ubicaban anteriormente sus fuerzas defensivas antes de entrar a la atmósfera. Más conocido popularmente como "El Área 6".

- ¿Cuánto más tardarán en dar con la ubicación exacta? – preguntó Pepper.

- Unas 12 horas más mínimo. – dijo Richardson. – Hay mucha interferencia en la zona, pero estamos trabajando lo más rápido que podemos. Mientras tanto, hay algo más que nos urge de momento. Señor Toad. -

Todo mundo se volvió hacia Slippy, quien miró hacia todas partes, como preguntándose si la cosa era realmente con él, no se esperaba eso.

- ¿Yo, señor? -

- Así es. – dijo Richardson. – Necesitaremos de su ayuda, y la de su padre. -

El equipo Star Fox observó a su compañero, que parecía confundido, no obstante, todos ellos tenían más o menos una idea de para qué era que necesitaban de su ayuda.

**/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/**

_En la puerta orbital, más tarde…_

Las Fuerzas Cornerianas restantes se agruparon alrededor del planeta. Tenían menos de 16 horas antes que el enemigo lograse avanzar y entrase a terreno corneriano para comenzar su ataque. Se colocaron dos líneas de defensa que debían servir, si no para detener al enemigo, sí para oponer a su avance una seria resistencia. Todo ello con el fin de ganar tiempo para alcanzar el verdadero objetivo.

Richardson determinó que la computadora central que controlaba las flotas de droides se encontraba en el interior de una nave Phantom ubicada en el área 6. Los enemigos habían sido astutos, colocaron bloqueadores de señal alrededor de su perímetro para dificultar la tarea de rastrear las transmisiones. Un poco más y su plan habría tenido éxito. Pero ya sabían donde se encontraba, y estaban preparados para hacerles frente.

El plan era el siguiente: usando la Puerta Orbital enviarían una nave de carga hacia el sector donde se encontraba la nave insignia. Su objetivo era acercarse a distancia suficiente para disparar una cápsula de abordaje hacia la nave insignia, dentro de la cual se encontraba un equipo de asalto. En este caso, era el escuadrón Star Fox. La nave debía ser lo suficientemente resistente como para actuar de señuelo mientras la cápsula llegaba a la nave. Una vez ahí, el equipo buscaría la computadora central, y le introduciría un programa que enviaría a todas las tropas una orden de autodestrucción, el cual había sido diseñado por Slippy y Beltino Toad, basándose en el que habían creado para los Aparoids tiempo atrás. De esa forma, podrían darle vuelta a la situación y acabar con todos de un solo tiro. Era muy arriesgado, pero era la única posibilidad, considerando que sus fuerzas no estaban para resistir mucho más el ataque masivo.

- _De acuerdo, equipo Star Fox, estamos listos para enviarlos. – _habló Beltino desde la Puerta Orbital.

- _Contamos con ustedes. Son nuestra única esperanza. – _dijo Richardson, desde su nave insignia. – _Haremos todo lo que podamos desde aquí, pero el éxito de la misión dependerá de ustedes. -_

- No les fallaremos, Teniente Coronel. – respondió Fox, a bordo del puente de la nave de carga.

- _Fox, me quedaré aquí para apoyar al resto de la flota. – _dijo Peppy desde el puente del Great Fox. – _Vayan con mucho cuidado. -_

- Lo haremos. -

- _¡Enlazando la puerta! ¡Destino, el Área 6! – _anunció Beltino.

- En marcha. – dijo Fox poniendo a andar los motores de la nave de carga.

La enorme y pesada nave de carga se puso en marcha, y lentamente fue atravesando el portal que la llevaría hacia el Área 6. Era el momento de la verdad, ya no había marcha atrás.

_/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

_Área 6, momentos después…_

Syrus observaba desde el puente con mucha satisfacción, como una tras otra las bases enemigas iban cayendo, y como sus defensores, ya fuera que sucumbieran en la lucha, o que rompieran filas y huyeran. Habían presentado una buena pelea hasta ahora, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que cayeran derrotados. La poca resistencia que había tardaría solo unas cuantas horas en caer, y la flota de asalto principal ya se acercaba a la órbita de Corneria.

- Admirable, pero estúpido. – dijo Syrus al notar las líneas de defensa que habían montado las Fuerzas Cornerianas sobre el planeta. – Las cosas serían más fáciles si el enemigo solo se diera por vencido. Pero claro, eso no sería divertido. -

Syrus estaba tan pendiente de mirar la flota corneriana que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba intentando comunicarse con él. Un poco fastidiado, abrió el canal de comunicación, y vio a un soldado muy agitado.

- ¡Comandante Syrus! ¡Una nave acaba de entrar a nuestro perímetro y viene hacia nosotros! -

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Syrus, incrédulo. - ¿Cómo es posible? -

- Según el radar visual parece ser una nave de carga corneriana. – dijo el soldado. - ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? -

- Hmph, seguro esa nave perdió su curso, y está aquí por mera casualidad. – dijo Syrus. – De todas maneras, debemos enseñarles que nadie entra en nuestro territorio sin permiso y vive para contarlo. Acaben con ella. -

- Sí, señor. -

Dicho y hecho, los dos cruceros que custodiaban a la nave insignia desplegaron a sus cazas, que sin vacilar se dirigieron hacia la nave de carga.

Adentro de esta, el equipo Star Fox se encontraba ya en el interior de la cápsula de abordaje, a excepción de Fox, que continuaba en el puente de la nave de carga. Estaba piloteando la nave intentando acercarse lo más posible antes de disparar la cápsula de abordaje hacia el objetivo real, la nave insignia Phantom. Los cazas Phantom le llovían como una plaga de langostas, sin embargo, Fox confiaba en que la nave resistiría lo suficiente. Perder no era una opción. Si fracasaban ahora, todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, ellos y el ejército corneriano, habría sido en vano. Y eso no lo podía permitir.

- Vamos, solo un poco más. – dijo Fox.

Los niveles de resistencia de la nave comenzaban a mostrarse críticos, la nave no iba a resistir mucho más. Comenzaban a sonar las alarmas y luces rojas se encendían por todos lados, pero Fox ni se inmutaba. Una vez que alcanzó el rango mínimo de lanzamiento, activó en el panel de control el piloto automático para continuar el avance, y abandonó el puente, dirigiéndose hacia la cápsula de abordaje, junto con sus compañeros.

- Prepárense muchachos, ya vamos a abordar. – dijo Fox por su comunicador.

- _Estamos listos hace rato, aquí solo faltas tú. – _respondió Krystal.

- Llegaré enseguida. – Fox continuó corriendo hacia el elevador, y bajó hasta el nivel inferior.

Afuera, mientras tanto, los cazas enemigos seguían bombardeando sin piedad a la enorme nave. Su resistencia era impresionante, y si no fuera porque al ser una nave de carga carecía de armamento, se les haría muy extraño que no hicieran nada para defenderse. Lo que sí encontraban bastante particular, era que esta nave no hubiese hecho nada por intentar escapar, sino que más bien había ido a plantarles cara.

- Quienquiera que esté en esa nave, debería revisarse su cerebro. – dijo Syrus, desde el puente.

Ya en pocos minutos caería, pero los cazas estaban tan pendientes de caerle a disparos a la nave de carga, que ninguno de ellos se percató de que, desde la parte frontal, salió disparado un objeto a toda velocidad hacia la nave insignia. Y desgraciadamente, Syrus tampoco le dio importancia, hasta que sintió un sacudón en su nave.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – gritó Syrus cuando sintió el temblor.

- Algo nos golpeó, señor. – dijo uno de sus acompañantes en el puente.

Mientras tanto, los cazas piloteados por droides finalmente terminaron de volar en pedazos la nave de carga corneriana. Dieron reportes de que no había rastros de formas de vida en su interior. ¿Qué era lo que estaban tramando? Y por desgracia, nadie notó el pequeño objeto que había perforado el casco de la nave insignia, de modo que nadie sabía que un pequeño grupo invasor acababa de meterse a sus dominios.

El abordaje había sido un éxito. Fox abrió la compuerta de la cápsula, y examinó el perímetro apuntando con su blaster hacia todas partes. Habían sido afortunados, habían entrado en una zona de carga, las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie en los alrededores. Cerciorándose que era seguro, hizo una señal al resto para que salieran. El escuadrón se reunió, y comenzó a trazar su plan de acción.

- Aún contamos con el factor sorpresa. Pasará un rato antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí. – dijo Fox.

- Tengo un mapa completo de la estructura. - dijo Slippy, sacando una pequeña esfera con luces parpadeantes.

- Bien, nos separaremos para cubrir más terreno. – dijo Fox. – Recuerden, es mejor evitar los enfrentamientos a toda costa, concéntrense en el objetivo real. -

- ¿Alguna sugerencia? – preguntó Krystal.

- Podríamos intentar usar los ductos de aire para explorar sin ser vistos. – propuso Slippy.

- Bah, eso no es divertido. – dijo Falco. – Yo creo que sería mejor… -

- Shh, escuchen. – dijo Krystal de pronto.

Todo mundo guardó silencio, y oyeron pasos de alguien acercándose. Fox hizo una señal para ocultarse, y de inmediato se escondieron tras unos contenedores. Cuatro soldados Phantom ingresaron a la zona, y comenzaron a revisar por todas partes. Los miembros del equipo Star Fox guardaron silencio y aguantaron la respiración. Uno de los soldados pasó frente a Falco, el halcón no pudo resistirse y sin mediar palabras lo golpeó en la nuca antes que se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Con cuidado, lo arrastró silenciosamente detrás del contenedor para ocultarlo, y esperó a su siguiente víctima.

Otros dos pasaron cerca de Fox y Krystal. Sintiendo que venían hacia ellos, los dos zorros intercambiaron miradas, y se dieron un asentimiento el uno al otro, en señal de que sabían lo que pensaba el otro. Cuando caminaron en su dirección, cada uno sacó un pie, y los hicieron tropezar y caerse. Sin perder tiempo saltaron sobre ellos, Fox golpeó en la cabeza a uno, mientras que Krystal le sacó el casco al otro y, con algo más de sutileza, lo hizo oler una pequeña cápsula con gas adormecedor, obligándolo a abandonarse en el sueño.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – dijo el que quedaba, cuando vio como Fox y Krystal se encargaban de sus dos compañeros. - ¡Intrusos! ¡Tengo que avisar al comandante Syrus! -

- ¡Tú no le vas a avisar a nadie! – Antes de darse cuenta, Howler se había plantado entre él y la puerta de salida, y antes que pudiera asimilar lo sucedido, solo pudo ver como el puño del lobo iba directo hacia su cara, electrificado. Empezó a sonar su comunicador, y Howler lo tomó para escucharlo.

- _Colter, ¿qué está ocurriendo allá abajo? Colter, responde. -_

- Sí… aquí Colter. – dijo Howler, intentando imitar la voz del soldado que acababa de noquear. – Falsa alarma, no hay nada aquí. -

- _De acuerdo, retoma tus labores. Cambio y fuera. - _

- Bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer con estos sujetos? – preguntó Howler.

- Si no regresan pronto seguro vendrán a buscarlos. – dijo Falco. – Así que… mejor nos ocupamos de que sus amigos no se preocupen por ellos. -

- Falco, ¿acaso estás sugiriendo que…? – preguntó Krystal.

- Lo estoy. – asintió Falco. Krystal entendió a qué se refería. Sin embargo, su última experiencia con ese plan, de tomar los uniformes del enemigo no había sido del todo exitosa, y no estaba segura de querer repetirla.

- Puede que nos sirva de algo. – dijo Fox. – Pero, solo hay 4 de ellos. -

- A mí no me va a quedar el disfraz. – se dio cuenta Slippy al mirar a los sujetos. – Si van a hacerlo, háganlo ustedes. -

- ¿Y tú qué harás? – preguntó Howler.

- Sigo firme en mi plan original de ir por los puertos de ventilación. – dijo el sapo. – Así podré actuar como refuerzo, por si ocurriera alguna eventualidad. -

- Hmm… supongo que es un plan factible. – dijo Fox. – Está bien, Slippy, hazlo a tu manera. El resto, en marcha. -

Slippy se dirigió hacia una rejilla de ventilación, y la abrió a disparos. Afortunadamente para él, los puertos de ventilación eran lo bastante grandes como para que cupiera en su interior y pudiera moverse (lo cuál era sorprendente considerando su… talla de cinturón XD). Mientras, Fox y el resto de los pilotos despojaron de sus uniformes y equipamiento a los cuatro soldados Phantom, dejándolos atados y amordazados dentro de un contenedor en el área de carga, para que no se les ocurriera hacer alboroto y delatarlos. Con los preparativos listos, Fox y los demás tomaron su propia ruta, saliendo del área de carga, para comenzar a adentrarse en la nave enemiga.

_**/**__--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/_

_Base de la frontera en Katina, horas después…_

Bill Grey y su escuadrón, o lo que quedaba de él, junto con todo el resto de las fuerzas cornerianas en Katina intentaban defenderse por todos los medios. Bill había sido derribado de su caza, y él junto con algunos de sus hombres se habían atrincherado en los alrededores de la base buscando una oportunidad para darles una cucharada de su propia medicina a los droides. Cargaba algunos detonadores térmicos, y aún tenía su blaster para defenderse. Si le tocaba caer ese día, al menos se ocuparía de llevarse unos cuantos droides consigo. Mientras tanto, todo el cielo estaba infestado de cazas Phantom que combatían contra las fuerzas cornerianas, y todo lo que se escuchaba era el ruido de los lásers y explosiones por doquier.

- Comandante Grey, acabamos de recibir información del comando central. – dijo un soldado que acababa de llegar corriendo ante el grupo.

- Dime que son buenas noticias. – dijo Bill.

- No sé si sean buenas, pero no son malas. – dijo el soldado. – Nos informaron que descubrieron el origen de todo este alboroto. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Bill.

- Parece ser que hay una computadora central que controla a los droides, y es la que está coordinando no solo el ataque aquí en Katina, sino en todas las demás bases cornerianas. – explicó el soldado. – El equipo Star Fox se lanzó en una misión para abordarla y detener todo el ataque desde adentro. -

- ¿El Equipo Star Fox? – Las moribundas esperanzas de Bill parecieron renacer de entre las cenizas al escuchar esas palabras. – Entiendo. -

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Comandante? -

- No podremos hacer mucho desde aquí, pero si Fox y los otros están a cargo, tenemos esperanzas. – dijo Bill.

- Estamos dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte, Comandante. -

- No, no permitiré que muera ni uno más de ustedes. – dijo Bill. – Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es que resistir. Conozco a Fox, y sé que lo conseguirá. Confiemos en él. La muerte de nuestros compañeros no será en vano, Fox no lo permitirá -

Toda la tropa juntó sus manos. Bill se acababa de comprometer a sí mismo y a los demás a dar lo mejor de sí. Tendrían que luchar por sobrevivir, sus únicas esperanzas eran que Fox y compañía lograran su objetivo. Hasta entonces, lo único que podían hacer era luchar con todas sus fuerzas, confiar y esperar.

_/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

_De regreso…_

Fox y compañía exploraban el interior de la nave insignia, en busca del puente de mando, donde se encontraba la computadora central. La estructura era muy grande, y la única ayuda que tenían a su disposición era el holomapa que Slippy había usado para escanear la nave. Era muy difícil no llamar la atención y estar buscando el puente de mando al mismo tiempo. Y por supuesto, pararse a preguntar direcciones no era una opción.

El equipo se había separado, Fox y Krystal iban por un lado, mientras Falco y Howler por otro para cubrir más terreno. De cualquier manera cada uno de ellos llevaba consigo un disco con una copia del programa que iban a usar. Se suponía que debían actuar con discreción, no obstante, Falco se notaba bastante ansioso por jalar el gatillo y caerle a tiros a cualquier Guerrero Phantom que se le cruzara enfrente. Howler tenía que recordarle cuál era su verdadero objetivo constantemente.

- Huy, como quisiera darles su merecido a esos locos. – masculló Falco entre dientes.

- Shhh, cállate, vas a hacer que nos descubran. – le respondió Howler, en el tono más bajo posible.

- Ya sé, ya sé. -

- Oigan, ustedes dos. – les dijo de pronto una voz, tanto Falco como Howler se paralizaron por un momento, pero lograron hacer acopio de fuerzas y dándose la vuelta de la forma más natural posible, vieron detrás a un soldado Phantom de rango mayor.

- ¿S-sí, señor? – respondió Howler, tratando de controlar la intranquilidad en su voz, y haciendo el saludo militar.

- Hacen falta algunos hombres en la cubierta número 3, vayan para allá de inmediato. -

- Enseguida, señor. – dijo Howler, ambos empezaron a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que iban.

- ¿A dónde van? La cubierta 3 está en la dirección contraria. – dijo el soldado, señalándoles la dirección en la que iban originalmente.

- ¿Eh? Ah, claro, por supuesto. – Se voltearon y retomaron el camino por el que iban originalmente. El soldado los miró con sospecha.

- Qué tipos tan raros. – dijo.

Cuando dieron la vuelta en el pasillo, y estuvieron fuera de vista, Falco y Howler sintieron un enorme alivio. Eso había estado muy cerca.

- Ya estoy que no aguanto más. – masculló Falco entre dientes (si los tuviera XD). Howler movió la cabeza negativamente. No iba a ser fácil trabajar con Falco en ese tipo de misión.

Mientras tanto, Fox y Krystal iban por otra parte. La zorra se notaba bastante tensa, y tenía varias razones. La última experiencia con "disfrázate para mezclarte entre el enemigo" no había sido del todo exitosa, su cola la había delatado. Ahora, por pura seguridad, se la había aplastado contra la espalda en el uniforme que llevaba. Era incómodo, y no se le hacía fácil disimular su molestia, pero al menos la mochila que cargaba ayudaba a ocultar el "tumor" que tenía en la espalda.

- Ya debemos estar cerca. – comentó Fox, mientras observaba el holomapa.

- Eso espero, mi cola está entumida. – dijo Krystal. – La pregunta es, una vez que estemos allí, ¿cómo vamos a entrar? -

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. – dijo Fox, mientras continuaban avanzando, intentando actuar lo más natural posible.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que anduvieran conversando, así fuese de manera muy discreta, era algo bastante inusual para los Guerreros Phantom, y pronto llamó su atención. Unos cuantos de ellos decidieron seguirlos por un rato, por las dudas.

Luego de unos minutos, Fox notó que un grupo de soldados Phantom estaba siguiéndolos, aunque a distancia prudencial. Con un gesto de la boca se lo hizo notar a Krystal, y en voz baja le pidió una sugerencia de qué debían hacer. La zorra decidió que sería mejor encararlos un rato, y si las cosas se ponían feas, estaban armados. Los dos se detuvieron, y voltearon a ver como se les acercaban cinco soldados Phantom

- ¿Se les ofrece algo? – preguntó Fox, con voz fingida.

- ¿Se puede saber qué tanto están haciendo por los alrededores? – dijo el soldado que parecía estar a la cabeza del grupo, juzgando por su insignia dorada de la cual carecían el resto.

- Estamos haciendo nuestras rondas. – respondió Krystal, fingiendo una voz ronca.

- ¿En serio? – dijo el soldado con tono de suspicacia. – Me parece que a ustedes les tocaba revisar el área de carga. De hecho, creo recordar que antes había cuatro de ustedes. -

- Ya lo hicimos, solo que… - Fox intentó improvisar una excusa creíble. - … terminamos ya y decidimos venir a ver si necesitaban ayuda por aquí. -

- ¿Y sus compañeros? -

- Ellos… se quedaron en el área de carga. – dijo Krystal, con la esperanza de que se lo creyera, pero el tipo no se tragó el cuento.

- Esto es muy raro… - dijo el soldado, empezando a avanzar de manera amenazante. – Muéstrenme sus números de identificación. -

- ¿N-Números? – Oh, no, ahora sí los habían pillado.

- Déjate de rodeos, ¿quién te crees que…? – El tipo le sacó de un jalón el casco… y fue ahí cuando la vio, y se dio cuenta del por qué de la actitud extraña. - ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres…! -

_¡BANG! _Krystal no aguantó más y le disparó en el pecho a quemarropa al desgraciado soldado antes que terminara la frase, los otros se pusieron sobre aviso

- Ya me aburrió esta conversación. – dijo la zorra. Ya no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo, por lo que Fox también se quitó su casco.

- También a mí. Es hora de las negociaciones agresivas. – completó Fox, y de inmediato empezaron a abrir fuego contra los soldados Phantom. Lograron derribar a varios de ellos, pero uno consiguió ponerse a cubierto y huir de los disparos, y mientras corría, tomó su comunicador para alertar al resto de la tripulación.

- ¡Comandante Syrus, tenemos intrusos a bordo! – dijo el soldado, hablando por el canal de emergencia.

- _¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo diablos entraron? Bah, no importa, que suenen las alarmas y desháganse de ellos en el acto. -_

- ¡Sí señor! -

El sujeto corrió hacia donde se encontraba un enorme botón rojo, y lo pulsó. Pronto por los altoparlantes se escuchaban estas palabras:

- ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN. TENEMOS INTRUSOS A BORDO DISFRAZADOS COMO GUERREROS PHANTOM, REPITO, INTRUSOS A BORDO DISFRAZADOS COMO GUERREROS PHANTOM. -

Las alarmas resonaron por toda la nave, y las tropas empezaron a movilizarse. Falco y Howler se estaban preguntando qué habría ocurrido, y tardaron un poco en darse cuenta.

- Deben haber encontrado a los otros. – asumió Howler.

- Bueno, es la señal que estaba esperando, es hora de ir a ayudarlos. – dijo, mientras tiraba su casco Phantom bien lejos, y levantaba su arma.

- ¡Falco, espera! – gritó Howler, intentando detenerlo. Pero viendo que no habría forma de hacerlo, decidió "qué diablos" y también se quitó su casco. Cuando menos iba a intentar que Falco no fuese a meterse en problemas él solo.

No pasó mucho antes que comenzara el fuego cruzado en los pasillos de la nave insignia Phantom. Estos estaban buscando a Fox y Krystal, pero no habían tomado en cuenta aún a Falco y Howler, por lo que el halcón se aprovechó un poco del factor sorpresa para cargarse a unos cuantos. A Howler no le gustó haberse deshecho de su cobertura, pero no le quedaba más opción que pelear de frente ahora, por lo que decidió ayudar a Falco sin protestar.

Los dos corrieron por los pasillos, en el proceso, Falco volaba las cámaras de seguridad que veía a disparos para que fuese más difícil rastrearlos, mientras Howler examinaba el perímetro por posibles amenazas. El dúo tuvo que abrirse paso entre unos cuantos soldados Phantom, entre disparos y explosiones trataban todo lo posible de evitar ser notados antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para ellos.

Desde el puente de mando, Syrus observaba como los pilotos del equipo Star Fox jugaban a esquiva con los soldados, y pese a su inferioridad en número iban ganando. No tenía idea de por qué habían venido, ni cómo habían entrado, pero eso ya no importaba. Lo importante era acabar con ellos lo más pronto posible.

Falco y Howler avanzaron hacia el salón central de la nave, una sala enorme que comunicaba todos los niveles del crucero insignia por medio de múltiples elevadores. Estando en el nivel inferior, y observando su holomapa, se dieron cuenta que tendrían que subir 3 pisos para poder llegar al puente de mando. Mientras se preguntaban qué iban a hacer, desde otra puerta aparecieron Fox y Krystal.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? -

- De maravilla. – dijo Falco. – Me preguntaba cuando iba a empezar la acción de verdad. -

- Discúlpenme, no pude contenerlo. – dijo Howler.

- Eso no importa. – dijo Fox. – ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer ahora? -

- El puente de mando está tres niveles por encima de nosotros desde donde estamos. – dijo Howler.

- Está cerca, pero no creo que sea tan fácil llegar ahora que tenemos a todo mundo tras nosotros. – comentó Krystal. – A todo esto, ¿saben algo de Slippy? -

- No lo hemos visto desde que nos separamos en la zona de carga. – dijo Howler.

- Bah, quién lo necesita. – dijo Falco. – Solo tenemos que tomar el elevador al tercer nivel, ir al puente de mando, y asunto arreglado. -

- Bueno, no es que tengamos otra opción en este momento, aunque parezca un suicidio. – dijo Fox.

- Tranquilícense, lo tenemos todo cubierto. – dijo Falco, preparándose para ir hacia un elevador, pero su expresión cambió al abrirse este y ver lo que tenía adentro.

- Suelten las armas, y pongan las manos en alto. -

- Creo que hablé demasiado pronto. – dijo a continuación. Una nada saludable cantidad de soldados Phantom bien armados los encañonó con sus armas. Y del otro lado, otro pelotón igualmente armado les bloqueaba el paso. No les quedó más opción que tirar las armas y levantar las manos, mientras más y más soldados seguían llegando, formando un círculo masivo a su alrededor. El que parecía estar al mando tomó su comunicador para avisar a Syrus.

- Comandante, ya los tenemos. -

- _Excelente. Tráiganlos ante mí. Quisiera dirigirles algunas palabras. – _respondió la voz de Syrus.

Fox y los otros permanecieron en silencio. Los habían capturado, y su única esperanza ahora era que Slippy los rescatase. Eso asumiendo que no se hubiera perdido o atascado en los puertos de ventilación. Parecía que sus posibilidades habían bajado de pequeñas a infinitesimales.

_/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ /_

_Mientras tanto, sobre la órbita de Corneria…_

Las fuerzas Phantom ya habían entrado en combate con la milicia corneriana, los cruceros intercambiaban disparos constantemente, mientras los cazas subían, bajaban y giraban en todas direcciones intentando acribillarse unos a los otros con sus lásers, misiles y bombas. Los soldados cornerianos luchaban con valor, pero inferiores en número, eran incapaces de seguirles el paso a los pilotos droides, que parecían interminables. Parecía que por cada caza corneriano, había unos 10 o 20 pilotos droides, que se abalanzaban sobre ellos como moscas a ustedes-saben-qué. Los cruceros no serían capaces de resistir mucho más el avance del enemigo, y aún no se tenían noticias del equipo Star Fox.

Desde el puente del Great Fox, el miembro veterano del equipo Star Fox intentaba por todos los medios derribar a la mayor cantidad de cazas Phantom, pero el arco de disparo de las armas del Great Fox era muy limitado, y sin tener a Fox y los demás para apoyarlo no era tarea fácil.

- Peligro, peligro, tenemos una fuga de combustible. – dijo ROB, luego de recibir un misilazo en la parte inferior izquierda del casco de la nave.

- Activar implantes de auto-reparación. – dijo Peppy. – ROB, configura los lanzamisiles a modo manual. -

- No podrás controlarlos a todos a la vez. – señaló ROB.

- Ya lo sé, pero con uno bastará para al menos quitarnos de encima a estas plagas. – respondió el conejo.

- Entendido. Modalidad manual activada. – anunció ROB, mientras el panel de control iluminaba en letras grandes la palabra "MANUAL".

- Gracias. – dijo el conejo mientras tomaba los controles y comenzaba a enfocar la mira en algunos de los cazas enemigos. – "Fox, muchachos, dense prisa, no podremos aguantar mucho más aquí." – dijo para sus adentros mientras presionaba los gatillos y disparaba los misiles contra los cazas Phantom, intentando cargarse a todos los posibles para retrasar su avance, y al mismo tiempo que trataba de aguantarse los frecuentes sacudones que le causaban los enemigos con sus ataques.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ /

_Mientras tanto en la nave insignia…_

Syrus estaba firme en su puesto, junto con sus custodios, esperando impacientemente. Luego de varios minutos, las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a los soldados Phantom, trayendo consigo a los integrantes del escuadrón Star Fox, esposados, haciéndolos caminar a la fuerza hacia adelante. Bueno, a cuatro de ellos, al menos.

- El equipo Star Fox, por fin nos vemos cara a cara. No creí que tuvieran las agallas ni la habilidad para ser capaces de infiltrarse de esa manera en mi nave insignia. – dijo Syrus, caminando hacia los cautivos. – Y he de suponer que tú eres su glorioso líder, Fox McCloud. -

- Y me imagino que tú serás el cabecilla de todo este alboroto, ¿verdad? – dijo Fox.

- Hmph, tu educación es lamentable. Me llamo Syrus, y soy el supremo comandante de las Fuerzas Phantom restantes. He de felicitarte, ya que por causa tuya y de tus entrometidos amigos, nos está costando mucho más de lo esperado apoderarnos del sistema Lylat. Aplaudo tus esfuerzos, pero me temo que todo eso se terminó. -

- No cantes victoria todavía. – dijo Falco. – Esto aún no se ha terminado. -

- Ah-ah. – dijo Syrus, negando con el dedo. – En eso estás muy equivocado, mi emplumado amigo. Desde aquí, todos ustedes serán testigos de cómo sus camaradas de la milicia corneriana caen ante nuestra fuerza superior. Será solo cuestión de tiempo antes que nuestros droides arrasen con la poca fuerza que les queda. Pensaba ejecutarlos aquí mismo, pero creo que ver como mueren sus camaradas será un castigo más apropiado. -

- Estás omitiendo un detalle importante, Syrus. – dijo Howler. – Solo tienes a cuatro de nosotros, y aún queda uno. -

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? -

- Es cierto. – intervino Krystal. – Aún hay uno de los nuestros que sigue allí fuera. -

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando de Slippy? – preguntó Falco. – Tsk, si no es capaz de cuidarse su propio trasero, ¿quién creerá que vaya a venir a rescatarnos? -

- Ah, así que todavía queda una sabandija por atrapar. – dijo Syrus. – Bueno, no creo que haga mucha diferencia, después de todo, con ustedes cuatro aquí, no hay forma de… -

_¡POP! ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSHHHHHHH! _Lo que Syrus estaba diciendo fue silenciado cuando un objeto redondo cayó detrás de él, y abriéndose dejó salir una espesa cortina de humo, que provocó que todos comenzaran a toser. No bien pudo preguntarse Syrus qué estaba ocurriendo, cuando se oyeron una serie de disparos, y apenas pudo escuchar quejidos de algunos de sus hombres.

- *Cof, cof*, ¿qué es esto? *Cof, cof* - Para cuando el humo se dispersó, los cuatro miembros del escuadrón, que habían intentado aguantar la respiración, habían sido liberados, por un sapo bajito y rechoncho, que llevaba una máscara de aire. Los soldados Phantom que antes los custodiaban yacían inertes en el suelo. Ahora, cinco adversarios lo encañonaban.

- Bien, amigo, quédate tranquilo, y no intentes nada extraño. – Era Slippy. Mientras los demás andaban divirtiéndose, él se había pasado todo el rato metido entre los ductos de ventilación intentando localizar el puente de mando con la computadora central. Y no pudo llegar en mejor momento. Estaba en el techo, y mientras escuchaba la conversación, arrojó por entre la rejilla una bomba de humo que llenó toda el área, y se aprovechó de la conmoción para deshacerse de los soldados que custodiaban a sus compañeros y liberarlos de las esposas.

- Que oportuno. – dijo Howler. – Esto cambia las cosas, a nuestro favor. -

- ¿Qué sería de ustedes sin mí? Les dije que era mejor así. – dijo Slippy. – Bueno, a lo que vinimos, es tiempo de ponerle fin a todos esos droides. -

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Syrus intentó detener a Slippy cuando vio que se dirigía hacia la computadora central, pero Fox y los otros lo encañonaron con sus armas. Ignorando sus palabras, Slippy hackeó el sistema, y tras unos minutos logró burlar las defensas. Sin más resistencia, tomó el disco que contenía el programa y lo insertó en el lector principal para comenzar a correrlo.

- Misión cumplida. Tenemos 15 minutos. Es hora de salir de este cacharro. – dijo Slippy.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – quiso saber Syrus.

- Insertamos un programa en la computadora principal, que enviará a todas las tropas droides que esté controlando una orden de autodestrucción. – explicó Fox. – Cuando el reloj llegue a cero, no quedará ni uno solo de ellos. -

- ¿Cómo dices? – exclamó Syrus, incrédulo.

- Así es. – dijo Fox. – Pero tú, amigo mío, aún debes hacer algo para nosotros, y por eso vamos a perdonarte la vida. ¿Dónde están las naves de escape? -

- ¿Qué? Estás demente si crees que voy a ayudarlos a escapar. – dijo Syrus en un tono firme, pero Falco le apuntó bajo la quijada con su arma, y con el dedo en el gatillo lo amenazó.

- Escucha, podemos volarte la tapa de los sesos aquí mismo si no cooperas. – dijo el halcón. – Si aprecias tu pellejo, será mejor que nos guíes hasta donde están las naves de escape. O si quieres, puedes ser un capitán honorable, y hundirte junto con tu barco. De cualquier manera, ya perdiste. Tú eliges, somos tu único boleto de salida de aquí. -

- Grrrr. – Syrus gruñó ante las palabras de Falco, pero tenía razón. Estaba condenado. Ellos tenían su vida en la palma de sus manos, y representaban su única vía de escape. Iban a perder la batalla de todas maneras, y Lady Phantom no iba a estar nada feliz con eso cuando se enterase. – Está bien, ustedes ganan. -

- Espósenlo. – dijo Fox.

Sin mediar palabras le pusieron las esposas a Syrus. Una vez asegurado, los cinco pilotos salieron del puente y aseguraron la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar y detener la cuenta regresiva del programa. Los soldados Phantom quisieron atacar a los intrusos al verlos, pero como estos tenían en sus manos a su líder, no se atrevieron a jalar los gatillos por miedo a hacerle algún daño, o a que ellos quisieran dañarlo. A Fox no le parecía del todo ético estar usando la táctica del rehén para escapar de ahí, pero como dicen que en la guerra todo se vale, eso realmente no tenía importancia. Habían cumplido su objetivo, y ahora tenían que salir de ahí, fuera como fuera.

Con 6 minutos de ventaja, el escuadrón llegó a la bahía donde se encontraban las naves de escape. Pusieron detonadores en todas excepto la que iban a usar, que afortunadamente tenía suficiente capacidad para todos ellos. Falco metió de un empujón a Syrus a la parte trasera de la nave, mientras Slippy abría las compuertas de lanzamiento. Fox tomó los controles, y una vez que todos estaban dentro, atravesó el escudo translúcido que los separaba del espacio.

- Ingresando coordenadas de destino. – dijo Fox. – Rumbo a casa, equipo. -

La pequeña nave saltó hacia el hiperespacio, abandonando el Área 6, y con ella, dejando atrás la inminente destrucción que aguardaba a las naves Phantom…

_/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

_Al mismo tiempo en Corneria…_

Las tropas droides Phantom habían logrado franquear las defensas cornerianas. Pese al armamento con el que contaban, y aún teniendo al Teniente Coronel Richardson a cargo de las tácticas, todo su heroico esfuerzo parecía haber sido en vano. Casi un tercio de la flota de defensa corneriana había caído en el ataque, y aún cuando habían logrado derribar a una buena cantidad de naves Phantom, sus aparentemente interminables números lo compensaban.

Desde el comando central, el General Pepper observaba atentamente. Hacía horas que no escuchaba del equipo Star Fox, y comenzaba a preguntarse si habrían fracasado en su misión. El avance del enemigo parecía inevitable, en cuestión de pocas horas habrían llegado al planeta.

- _General Pepper, no hemos podido detenerlos. Son demasiado fuertes para nosotros. – _habló un soldado desde el espacio.

- Entiendo. – dijo el General, mientras abría otro canal de comunicaciones. – Eleven el estado de alerta a nivel 5. Avisen a los civiles que se preparen para evacuar la ciudad. -

- _Entendido, señor. -_

- Y has que preparen mi nave. Yo también iré a pelear.

Pepper volvió a su escritorio, se preparaba para salir a plantarle cara a los Guerreros Phantom. No creía que su presencia fuese a hacer alguna diferencia, pero el viejo sabueso no estaba dispuesto a caer sin pelear. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, recibió otro comunicado de sorpresa.

- _¡General Pepper! ¡Las naves Phantom se están autodestruyendo! -_

- ¿Cómo dices? – Pepper corrió para activar las cámaras satelitales, y observar qué ocurría en el espacio.

En efecto, uno tras otro todas las naves Phantom, los cazas y los acorazados empezaron a desaparecer en explosiones. Pepper se sintió aliviado como nunca al verlo. El equipo Star Fox lo había logrado.

Al mismo tiempo, en las bases ocupadas, las Fuerzas Cornerianas restantes vieron con alegría como sus enemigos se autodestruían, y gritaron de emoción por saberse victoriosos justo cuando todo parecía estar perdido. Pese a que las pérdidas sufridas habían sido muy altas, las fuerzas Phantom habían recibido el peor golpe, pues no había quedado ni uno solo de ellos.

- "Lo hicieron." – sonrió Bill Grey, desde la base en Katina.

Mientras tanto, las fuerzas cornerianas continuaban celebrando su victoria, cuando emergió del hiperespacio, una pequeña nave, con el emblema Phantom.

- ¡Queda uno de ellos todavía! – gritó un soldado.

- ¡Esperen! ¡No disparen aún! – intervino otro. – La nave quiere comunicarse, están abriendo un canal de comunicaciones. -

En la oficina, el General Pepper, recibió una transmisión entrante. Al abrir el canal, se sorprendió al ver cara a cara al equipo Star Fox, que aparentemente venían a darle el reporte de su misión personalmente, aun cuando no fuese en lo absoluto necesario.

- General Pepper, fue difícil, pero lo conseguimos. – dijo Fox.

- Buen trabajo, equipo Star Fox. – dijo Pepper con satisfacción. – Nos han salvado a todos. -

- Creo que debimos avisar de nuestra llegada, ya por poco algunos de ellos nos atacaban al aparecernos. – dijo Falco. – En fin, pasando a otra cosa, le trajimos un pequeño recuerdo de la misión, General. -

- ¿Un recuerdo? -

- Vamos, saluda a la cámara, cretino. – dijo Falco, jalando a alguien hacia el monitor para que diera la cara, era Syrus, quien obviamente no se mostraba nada feliz. – Capturamos a este individuo mientras estábamos en su nave insignia. Él fue el responsable de toda la conmoción. Quizás… con la motivación apropiada, nos de alguna información que resulte de utilidad. -

- Ni crean que hablaré, malditos. – dijo Syrus.

- Eso ya lo veremos. – dijo Falco.

- Muy bien, prepararé todo para su llegada, equipo Star Fox. – dijo Pepper. – Y también un comité de recepción para nuestro "huésped". -

- Entendido. – dijo Fox, y se disponía a cortar comunicación, cuando recibió otra transmisión. – Esperen un momento. – Fox abrió el canal, para encontrarse con un no muy contento Peppy.

- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? ¿Tienen idea de todas las penurias que pasamos aquí? – fue lo primero que dijo.

- Hey, viejo, ¿qué ocurre? – dijo Falco. - ¿No pudiste arreglártelas bien sin nosotros? -

- ¿Qué sucede, Peppy, por qué tan molesto? – dijo Howler.

- No preguntes. – dijo el viejo conejo cruzándose de brazos. – Espero que tengan ánimos para ayudarme aquí una vez que hayan descansado lo suficiente. -

Los miembros del escuadrón rieron muy a gusto por la broma de Peppy. Habían pagado un alto precio por su victoria, y casi un tercio de las fuerzas cornerianas cayeron en esta terrible batalla. Sin embargo, sus sacrificios no fueron en vano. El ejército de droides Phantom era historia, no quedó ni uno de ellos. Aún cuando su futuro fuese incierto, no quedaba más que prepararse para la batalla final, que se acercaba más y más a cada instante…

_Esta historia continuará…_

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Notas del Autor:**

Primero que nada quiero pedirles unas enormes disculpas a los lectores. Este capítulo casi lo tenía terminado, pero el pendrive donde lo tenía se me dañó, y perdí todos los avances que llevaba en él. Si no fuera por eso ya debería haberlo publicado. Este fue un retraso enorme, pero no pienso detenerme por eso. Prometí terminar la historia, y lo haré. De ser posible, antes que termine el año.

Bien, ahora, los acostumbrados agradecimientos por los reviews: gracias °**kashike°, Dreadmon, Anhell **y **Albian**. Para **Albian,** le quisiera dirigir algunas cositas que se me olvidaron mencionar en el mensaje que le envié. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero me parece que los reviews están para opinar sobre las historias, y no me pareció del todo bien que me hayas dejado un review en mi otra historia para preguntar por cuando iba a continuar esta. Ya varias veces te he mencionado lo de los mensajes personales, pero parece que aún no los estás usando. Si me vas a dejar un review en alguna historia, procura que lo que me vas a decir tenga que ver con ESA historia. Si no es así, mejor mándame un mensaje personal, que ya te lo dije, para eso están.

Bueno, dejando atrás los rollos, nos veremos en la siguiente misión.


	19. Asteroid Belt: Last Ditch Effort

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En algún lugar…_

Los Guerreros Phantom acababan de sufrir uno de los golpes más duros desde que había comenzado la guerra contra el sistema Lylat. Todas las tropas de droides, junto con todas las naves y armamentos que llevaban consigo habían sido completamente destruidas, sin explicación aparente. ¿Acaso realmente los cornerianos eran tan fuertes? Pese a que la milicia corneriana perdió casi un tercio de su fuerza total en el último gran enfrentamiento, las pérdidas sufridas por los Guerreros Phantom estaban muy por encima de eso. Ahora de nuevo inferiores en número y armamento, las tropas Phantom que estaban preparándose para la ocupación de las bases en Lylat no tuvieron más remedio que replegarse hacia su base principal, sin más alternativa que intentar reponerse y pensar en otro plan.

Pero no bien habían terminado las malas noticias, cuando Lady Phantom se enteró que un hipergenerador gravitacional había sido robado de su base. Y extrañamente, una buena porción de sus tropas restantes había desaparecido casi al mismo tiempo. Envió a escuadrones de reconocimiento a investigar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Poco sabía, que había sido uno de los suyos quien lo había hecho. Alguien quien creía que había sido destruido anteriormente. Alguien que ahora estaba resuelto a actuar por su propia cuenta. Alguien consumido por un deseo de venganza, venganza contra Lylat… y contra el equipo Star Fox.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En el cinturón de asteroides…_

Nadie en ninguno de los dos bandos, había estado al pendiente del cinturón de asteroides en mucho tiempo. Cierto robot, que había sido el único sobreviviente de las tropas Phantom tras la batalla en el sector Y con el cañón satelital, había encontrado un refugio allí. Tras abastecerse, contactó a algunos de los soldados que aún le eran leales, para que lo asistieran, en lo que sería "su última misión".

- Si debo caer… me aseguraré de llevarme a todos esos seres orgánicos conmigo. Gane o pierda, esta será mi misión final. -

Pese a ser un robot, Metallix conocía bien los sentimientos como la deshonra y la humillación. El equipo Star Fox había destruido su cañón satelital, y eso no podía quedarse así. Obviamente tenían que pagar por ello. Lady Phantom no iba a tenerle consideración alguna si se aparecía frente a ella luego de su fracaso con el cañón satelital. De modo que el robot, estando resuelto a actuar por su cuenta, decidió hacer su propio plan. Hizo que robaran para él un hiper generador gravitatorio, y algunas de las naves de batalla que quedaban aún en la base principal. Iba a destruirlos a todos, y nada ni nadie podría detenerlo ahora.

- Lord Metallix, el convoy con el generador gravitatorio ya está aquí. – entró un soldado de repente, tomándolo por sorpresa, sin embargo, Metallix no se inmutó.

- Bien. Procedan según lo acordado. Y avisa a las tropas para que se preparen. -

- Sí señor. -

El soldado abandonó el recinto, y Metallix observó por la ventana. Se podían ver los asteroides cercanos… y había elegido a uno de ellos para que se convirtiese en su arma máxima contra el equipo Star Fox, y el planeta Corneria…

- Los destruiré a todos, junto con su miserable planeta. -

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Misión 16**** – Asteroid Belt: Last Ditch Effort.**

_Unos días más tarde, en el Great Fox…_

Después del ataque masivo a todas las bases cornerianas, y tras apenas haber salido victoriosos por los pelos, el escuadrón Star Fox comenzó a sintetizar el ceratanium lo más pronto posible. Todos estaban conscientes de que el enfrentamiento final se acercaba a cada segundo, y no escatimaban en esfuerzos para contar con todos los recursos posibles cuando llegase el momento.

- Bien, es el último cargamento. – dijo Howler, colocando la última carga de muestras de ceratanium dentro de la máquina sintetizadora. – Con eso debería bastar para al menos unas tres o cuatro semanas. -

- Buen trabajo, Howler. – dijo Fox. – Tendremos una buena reserva de combustible, y sin duda la vamos a necesitar muy pronto. -

Mientras tanto, Falco y Slippy hacían algunos ajustes a los sistemas de armas del resto de los vehículos. Ahora que habían dejado detrás de manera definitiva las pequeñas escaramuzas, era momento de ir con todo contra los Guerreros Phantom. Aparte de hacer algunos ajustes al sistema de reactores de fusión para el Boost Fire, el genio del escuadrón se tomó la libertad de instalar unos amplificadores de energía en los cañones láser, para incrementar la potencia de fuego de sus cazas.

- Es lo más que puedo hacer. – dijo Slippy. – Un poco más de potencia y podrían estallar. -

- Descuida, amigo, con esto será más que suficiente. – dijo Falco. – Esos fantasmas idiotas no sabrán quién los golpeó. -

Falco aparentaba estar muy confiado en las mejoras del armamento, no obstante, el piloto estrella del escuadrón no podía evitar sentir algo de preocupación por lo que estaba por venir. Sus enfrentamientos con los Guerreros Phantom subían de tono en cada ocasión, y tuvo que admitir que en ocasiones tuvieron a la suerte de su lado, pero no podían fiarse de ella por siempre.

En el puente, Krystal, Peppy y ROB chequeaban los sistemas de navegación, y estaban atentos ante cualquier eventualidad. La tranquilidad posterior al enfrentamiento masivo que habían tenido dos semanas atrás era solo el preludio de algo mucho más grande, y sabían bien que debían estar preparados.

- Alerta, alerta, objeto no identificado aproximándose. – dijo ROB de repente, empezando a sonar las alarmas por toda la nave.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Krystal.

- Escaneando perímetros. Activando radar visual. – dijo Peppy. El viejo conejo se quedó con el ojo cuadrado al ver en pantalla lo que se aproximaba a ellos. - ¡Por todos los cielos, ese asteroide viene directo hacia nosotros! ¡Maniobras evasivas, ROB! -

Apenas le dieron la orden, ROB activó los retropropulsores para frenar. La nave tuvo que dar un giro de 180º muy cerrado, y apenas por muy poco evitó rozar el asteroide. Activando los motores a toda marcha lograron salirse del curso de colisión, justo a tiempo.

- Uff, eso estuvo muy cerca… - dijo Peppy, desplomándose en su asiento.

- ¿Cómo llegó ese asteroide por aquí? – preguntó Krystal.

Mientras se preguntaban qué estaba ocurriendo, el resto del escuadrón hizo acto de presencia en el puente.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Falco. - ¿Qué fue todo eso? -

- Estuvimos así de chocar contra ese asteroide. – dijo Krystal, haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

- ¿Asteroide? – preguntó Slippy. - ¿Aquí, un asteroide? Eso no puede ser, si el cinturón de asteroides está un poco lejos de esta zona. A menos que… -

- Oigan, ¿acaso creen que…? -

Fox no pudo terminar la oración, ya que en ese momento recibieron una transmisión entrante de fuentes desconocidas. Preguntándose quien podría ser, abrieron el canal… y se quedaron en shock al ver de quién se trataba.

_- Nos vemos de nuevo, equipo Star Fox. -_

- ¡Metallix! – gritó Falco. - ¡Pero se supone que estás muerto! -

- _Es extraño decirle eso a un droide como yo, ¿no crees?_ – dijo Metallix. _– De cualquier manera, ya que estaban dentro del perímetro, quise informarles que esta será la última vez que nos veamos. Espero que les guste el último regalo que les estoy enviando. -_

- Buen intento, pedazo de hojalata, pero por si no lo notaste, tu asteroide no pudo dañarnos. – dijo Krystal.

- _Por supuesto, se dirige hacia Corneria_. – acto seguido Metallix cortó comunicaciones. El equipo Star Fox permaneció en silencio, las últimas palabras de Metallix resonaban en sus cabezas.

- ROB… pronostica el curso del asteroide. – dijo Slippy, al terminar de asimilarlo.

- Calculando… asteroide impactará contra Corneria en 18 horas. -

- Esto es malo, muy malo. – dijo Slippy. – Un asteroide de ese tamaño podría acabar con toda la vida en Corneria como la conocemos. -

- Todo mundo a sus puestos. – ordenó Fox. – ROB, abre un canal de comunicaciones con el General Pepper, tenemos que advertirle de inmediato. ¡Manos a la obra! -

_/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

_Comando Central de Corneria…_

El General Pepper estaba en su oficina, arreglando su papeleo sin complicaciones. Todo estaba muy tranquilo en el comando central, hasta que recibió un aviso.

- _General Pepper, tiene una transmisión entrante del equipo Star Fox en el canal de emergencia. -_

- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué querrán? – preguntó Pepper. – Entendido, les responderé de inmediato. -

Pepper activó el comunicador, y encendió la pantalla holográfica apareciendo Fox en ella.

- _Señor, tenemos una emergencia. -_

- ¿Qué ocurre, Fox? -

- _Al parecer Metallix sobrevivió a nuestro encuentro previo, y de alguna manera sacó de su órbita un enorme asteroide, para ponerlo en curso de colisión con Corneria. -_

- ¿Cómo dices? – Pepper no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

- _Vamos a hacer lo que podamos desde aquí, pero creo que necesitaremos ayuda. Se nos acaba el tiempo, tenemos menos de 18 horas antes de la colisión. -_

- Rayos, en qué momento se me ocurrió dispersar las tropas para la búsqueda de la base enemiga. – dijo Pepper. – Ahora no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ustedes. -

- ALERTA, ALERTA, MENSAJE DE EMERGENCIA, LA BASE EN EL SECTOR Y ESTÁ SIENDO ATACADA POR LOS GUERREROS PHANTOM. -

- Genial, más problemas. – dijo Pepper. – Escucha, Fox, tú y tu equipo deben hacer todo lo posible por el momento. Enviaré apoyo a la brevedad. -

- _Entendido, señor. Fox fuera. – _dijo Fox, cortando comunicaciones. Inmediatamente Pepper se paró de su escritorio, y corrió para dar el mensaje de alerta, y retransmitirlo al resto de las fuerzas cornerianas.

_/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ /_

_Poco después, en el espacio…_

El Teniente Coronel Richardson había recibido aviso del comando central. Dado que la flota de defensa corneriana se había dispersado para perseguir a los enemigos en su escape e intentar rastrear la base enemiga, de momento no había muchas fuerzas disponibles en el perímetro cercano. La base en el Sector Y estaba bajo ataque y los defensores estaban teniendo dificultades. Richardson se enteró del asteroide, y aunque quería apoyar al equipo Star Fox, se le asignó ayudar a repeler a los agresores en la base del Sector Y. Reuniendo a sus mejores tropas, se dirigió a su destino sin tardanza.

- Será mejor terminar con esto pronto, con ese asteroide allí no tenemos tiempo que perder. – dijo Richardson, sin hablar con nadie en particular.

- Teniente Coronel, el escuadrón Trinity Ghost solicita permiso para abordar nuestra nave. – dijo el primer oficial en el puente. – Desean ofrecer su apoyo en esta batalla. -

- ¿El escuadrón Trinity Ghost? – preguntó Richardson. – Muy bien, avísales que tienen permiso, y tráiganlos ante mí. -

- Sí señor. -

Minutos más tarde, tres pequeños cazas cornerianos, los tres de color blanco, uno de ellos con punta dorada, y los otros dos con punta plateada, se fueron acercando al crucero insignia de Richardson. Abriendo la compuerta, los tres entraron a la bahía de carga, y fueron recibidos por los soldados cornerianos. Los pilotos se bajaron de sus cazas. Del de punta dorada bajó una mujer, al quitarse el casco se pudo ver que era una loba blanca. De los otros dos bajaron dos lobos grises, ambos idénticos, un poco más altos que la loba.

- Bienvenidos, escuadrón Trinity Ghost. – los saludaron militarmente, los tres respondieron al saludo de igual manera. – El Teniente Coronel Richardson los espera, por favor síganme. -

Los pilotos recién llegados fueron llevados al puente ante Richardson. Este se mostró muy complacido al tenerlos enfrente.

- Bienvenidos, escuadrón Trinity Ghost. – saludó militarmente Richardson. – Es un honor contar con su ayuda. -

- El honor es nuestro, Teniente Coronel. – dijo la loba, aparentemente la líder del escuadrón. – Permítame presentarme, soy Nova, y ellos son mis hermanos, Buster y Walker. -

- Señor. – Saludaron los aludidos simultáneamente.

- Entiendo que ustedes tres han mostrado una gran efectividad en batallas recientes. Sin duda su colaboración será valiosa para este enfrentamiento. -

- "Máximo de eficiencia" es nuestro lema, señor. – dijo Nova.

- No esperaré menos. – aseguró Richardson.

- Teniente Coronel, nos aproximamos al perímetro de la base. – dijo uno de los oficiales. – Entraremos al rango de fuego en 180 segundos. -

- Estaciones de combate, todo mundo a sus puestos. – dijo Richardson asumiendo su puesto en la silla de mando. – Que todos los cruceros se preparen para disparar. -

La flota de Richardson avanzaba hacia el campo de batalla. Ya se podía vislumbrar el combate que tenía lugar entre las fuerzas de defensa cornerianas estacionadas en la base del Sector Y, y las naves Phantom. Tenía que actuar rápido para evitar que la base cayera, y más importante, para poder ir como apoyo al equipo Star Fox con la misión en el asteroide.

- Entrando a rango de fuego en 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… -

- ¡ABRAN FUEGO! – ordenó Richardson a todo pulmón.

El ataque no se hizo esperar, y todos los cruceros cornerianos en la flota de Richardson comenzaron a lanzar una ronda de disparos láser y misiles contra la línea frontal Phantom, que obviamente se había estacionado para repelerlos. Al fondo se podía ver que las fuerzas cornerianas habían tenido que replegarse hacia el interior de la base, y sus defensas no soportarían mucho más. Necesitaban ayuda, y pronto.

- Teniente Coronel, el enemigo nos supera en número y maniobrabilidad. -

- Que salgan nuestros cazas. Nos enfrentaremos a condiciones iguales. – dijo Richardson.

- Enterado. Todas las unidades, diríjanse a las bahías de lanzamiento y prepárense para el ataque. -

Los cazas cornerianos rápidamente se desplegaron hacia el encuentro de los Guerreros Phantom. Rápidamente fueron ganando terreno, logrando destruir a una gran cantidad de cazas Phantom en el proceso, y abriéndose paso a través de las líneas enemigas.

Los cruceros Phantom permanecían aún estáticos, como si esperaran a que el enemigo los atacara, sin preocupaciones aparentes por los cazas que iban perdiendo por momentos. Aún cuando se pusieron a rango de tiro, ninguna de las naves contraatacó, pese a que la flota corneriana se les venía encima.

- Qué extraño… ¿por qué no están atacando? – se preguntó Richardson. Eso le daba un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué estaban planeando.

Mientras tanto, del otro extremo del campo de batalla, una nave que era al menos la mitad más grande que el resto de los cruceros de batalla Phantom, hizo acto de presencia. Desde el puente, Metallix observaba como sus ingenuos enemigos se iban acercando, derechito a caer en su trampa.

- Lord Metallix, ya están en rango. -

- Excelente. Recibámoslos como se merecen. Prepárense para disparar el arma de difusión. -

- Sí, señor. -

La nave insignia avanzó un poco, y se colocó en posición lateral en relación con las naves cornerianas que venían avanzando de frente. Los soldados cornerianos se preguntaban cuáles eran las intenciones de esta nueva nave, que al destacar de las demás probablemente debía ser su líder. El resto de los cruceros Phantom finalmente se decidió a actuar. No tardaron en darse cuenta que estaban armados con cañones de partículas eléctricas.

- ¡Levanten las defensas! – ordenó Richardson. - ¡Activen los escudos de vibraciones eléctricas! -

Dicho y hecho, rápidamente todas las naves de batalla cornerianas levantaron sus protecciones, repeliendo los disparos de partículas eléctricas de los cruceros Phantom. Por un momento creyeron estar saboreando una victoria fácil, hasta que notaron algo inusual.

- Teniente Coronel, los sensores detectan una acumulación de energía masiva proveniente de la nave insignia enemiga. -

- ¿Qué dices? -

Al ver en el radar visual, vio que, en lo que parecía ser una enorme ventana redonda con una cruz en el lado de la nave insignia enemiga, se comenzaba a formar un halo de luz platinada. Unos 10 segundos después, un enorme círculo luminoso transparente salió hacia ellos, expandiéndose más y más a medida que avanzaba, hasta alcanzarlos… y atravesarlos.

En todas las naves cornerianas que fueron alcanzados hubo sacudidas enormes. El propio Richardson por poco se cae de su silla de mando al recibir el ataque, y todo mundo sentía como si les hubieran dado un choque eléctrico, les tomó un momento reponerse de la experiencia sufrida.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó Richardson.

- ¡Teniente Coronel! ¡Las defensas fueron deshabilitadas! ¡Perdimos los escudos de vibraciones eléctricas! -

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – jadeó Richardson, sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Abren fuego con los cañones de partículas eléctricas de nuevo! -

- ¡¡MANIOBRAS EVASIVAS!! ¡¡RETROCEDAN!! -

La nave de Richardson puso los motores a toda marcha para detenerse y retroceder intentando evadir los disparos. Cinco de los cruceros de la flota (había 20 en total) fueron alcanzados por los cañones de partículas eléctricas, y tres de ellos se incendiaron rápidamente y volaron en pedazos, junto con un buen número de cazas. La nave insignia de Richardson apenas evitó el golpe fatal haciendo un viraje forzoso hacia el flanco derecho.

- Es un arma de difusión. – se adelantó Nova.

- ¿Sabes de qué se trata? – preguntó Richardson.

- Sí, es un arma que usa cargas de partículas negativas. – explicó Nova. – No hace daño directamente, pero es capaz de deshabilitar todas las defensas al contacto. -

- Demonios… no contábamos con esto. – dijo Richardson.

- Teniente Coronel, los sistemas de defensa están de nuevo en línea, pero no a toda su capacidad. -

- Entiendo. Abre un canal de comunicaciones a toda la flota. – pidió Richardson. - Atención, naves aliadas. Cambio de estrategia, prepárense para formación de flanqueo. Y manténganse fuera del rango de alcance de la nave insignia, repito, no se acerquen a la nave insignia. -

Los cruceros cornerianos restantes obedecieron las órdenes inmediatamente. Al haber tenido que dispersarse, se minimizaba el daño causado, y con la amenaza del arma de difusión presente, no serían capaces de acercarse lo suficiente para contraatacar. Las naves Phantom habían aprovechado ese último ataque para reagruparse, y pronto comenzaron a recuperar el terreno perdido, mientras los cornerianos se ponían a la defensiva, temiendo que el arma de difusión los alcanzara y los dejase como patos sentados de nuevo.

_/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

_Al mismo tiempo…_

El Great Fox se iba acercando al asteroide, y el equipo Star Fox se estaba preparando para destruirlo. La enorme masa era aproximadamente unas 50 veces del tamaño del crucero de batalla, de modo que destruirlo no iba a ser tarea fácil.

- Prepárense. Vamos a convertir ese asteroide en millones de piezas. – dijo Fox.

- Canalicen toda la potencia a los lásers. – dijo Peppy. – Hay que darle con todo lo que tenemos. -

- ROB, acércanos. -

El Great Fox se fue colocando en posición para atacar, volteando los cañones principales en dirección hacia el asteroide. La nave había podido destruir asteroides durante las Guerras Lylat, sin embargo, eran mucho más pequeños. No había garantía de que su armamento pudiese hacerle algún daño a este en particular, que era gigantesco.

- Estamos a un rango óptimo. – dijo ROB.

- ¡Fuego! –

_¡TSEW! ¡TSEW! ¡TSEW! ¡TSEW! ¡BOOM! ¡BROOOOM! _Explosiones por el impacto de los disparos nublaron la vista del equipo Star Fox después del ataque. Cuando por fin recobraron la visibilidad, se dieron cuenta que su ataque no le hizo ni cosquillas.

- No funcionó. – dijo Howler.

- Vamos a tener que acercarnos más. – dijo Fox. – Usaremos mega-detonadores térmicos. -

- Esperemos que sea suficiente. – dijo Slippy.

- ¡En marcha! – ordenó Fox, inmediatamente los cinco pilotos abandonaron el puente.

Fox y compañía hicieron una pequeña parada para colocarse el equipamiento apropiado, en otras palabras, sus trajes espaciales, y jet-packs, aparte de ir al almacén de municiones para tomar los detonadores. Estos tenían un aspecto esférico, con un teclado numérico, y una larga y delgada barrena en el extremo. Cada uno de los miembros tomó cuatro de ellos, para un total de 20. Ya preparados, avisaron a Peppy para dirigirse a la bahía de lanzamiento, y las 5 Arwings partieron rumbo a la superficie del asteroide.

Mientras estaban sobrevolando el asteroide en reconocimiento, Slippy analizó la estructura, y calculó los lugares donde deberían colocar los detonadores para mayor eficiencia. Transmitió las coordenadas al resto del escuadrón, y cada uno se dirigió a una zona específica para colocar los detonadores.

Al mismo tiempo, en el puente del Great Fox, Peppy permanecía firme en su puesto, con los dedos cruzados y rezando por que Fox y los demás tuvieran éxito. Sin embargo, la relativa tranquilidad se rompió cuando ROB comenzó a hablar.

- Alerta, alerta, el radar detecta naves Phantom acercándose al perímetro. -

- Debí imaginarlo. – dijo Peppy. – Intentaré cubrirlos desde aquí, abre un canal de comunicaciones a todos. -

En el asteroide, Fox y compañía aterrizaron a buena distancia entre sí. Habiéndose cerciorado que el perímetro era seguro, Fox tomó el comunicador y les envió un mensaje a todos.

- Bien equipo, conocen el plan, rastreen las locaciones y coloquen los detonadores. Recuerden ponerlos a buena distancia entre sí para cubrir más terreno. -

- _Recibido. – _respondieron los demás.

- Llegó la hora. Más vale que resulte. – dijo Fox, mientras abría la cabina de su Arwing y se preparaba para salir. Usando el jetpack se desplazó hacia la primera locación. Tomó el primer detonador, lo configuró para estallar a la orden a control remoto. Tipeó una clave en el teclado numérico e hizo que la barrena comenzara a girar, acto seguido, lo enterró en el suelo. – Bien, uno menos, faltan cuatro. -

Fox activó su jetpack y se dirigió hacia la siguiente zona. Tal como les había dicho a sus compañeros, tenía que poner los detonadores a buena distancia para mayor efectividad. Sin embargo, cuando acababa de terminar de colocar el segundo, recibió una transmisión de Peppy desde el Great Fox.

- _Fox, malas noticias. Cazas Phantom se están aproximando al asteroide. -_

- Ya decía yo que estaba todo muy tranquilo aquí. – dijo Fox.

- _Intentaré contenerlos desde aquí, pero ustedes estén bien preparados en caso de que logren llegar. -_

- Entendido, avisaré a los demás. Cambio y fuera. -

Fox cortó comunicaciones con Peppy, y de inmediato retransmitió el mensaje a los otros para que estuvieran alerta. Y lo hizo justo a tiempo, ya que pudieron ver como varios de las naves Phantom se aproximaban a ellos rápidamente.

- Será mejor ponerse a cubierto. – dijo Falco al verlos, y activando su jetpack para retornar a su Arwing. Se ocuparía un poco más tarde de los detonadores, por ahora, tenía que asegurarse que los Guerreros Phantom no entorpecieran su labor. - ¡Oigan, Phantoms! ¡Quieren un pedazo de Falco! -

El halcón se lanzó a perseguir a los cazas enemigos, intentando darle tiempo a los demás para que pusieran sus detonadores a salvo, tratando de distraer su atención. Entre los cazas había un interceptor, que desplegó a varios soldados Phantom armados en la superficie del asteroide, y estos se dispersaron para buscar a los pilotos del equipo Star Fox.

- Fox, varios de ellos ya están en el asteroide, tengan cuidado. – avisó Falco.

- _Entendido. -_

Al mismo tiempo, Krystal había terminado de colocar su último detonador. Dándose cuenta de la amenaza presente sobre ellos, llamó a Fox para avisarle que iba a apoyar a Falco para cubrirlos. Al recibir luz verde, la zorra retornó a su nave y se elevó para enfrentarse a los cazas Phantom.

- Ah, no, ni crean que se los voy a permitir. – dijo mirando hacia su lado izquierdo, y notando un grupo de soldados Phantom que avanzaban en la dirección opuesta.

Sin perder tiempo, Krystal dio vuelta y fue descendiendo en picada hacia ellos. Cuando notaron su presencia, los soldados comenzaron a disparar con sus armas, pero los disparos rebotaron en los escudos del Arwing sin causar el menor daño. La zorra soltó una bomba sobre los desgraciados soldados Phantom, antes que pudieran hacer absolutamente nada, sin embargo, un pequeño grupo de ellos logró alejarse del rango de la explosión, y se ocultó tras un gran promontorio rocoso. Uno de ellos comenzó a armar un pequeño cañón, y en cuanto lo terminó, apuntó y descargó contra el Arwing de Krystal. La zorra recibió un sacudón, pero afortunadamente el disparo no pudo penetrar los escudos. Sin embargo, sirvió para distraer su atención mientras el resto del grupo iba tras los otros miembros del escuadrón que seguían en la superficie del asteroide.

- Muy bien. – dijo Howler colocando otro detonador en la zona asignada. Pero justo cuando terminó de colocarlo, empezó a ser atacado, y se vio forzado a ocultarse tras una saliente de rocas para evitar los disparos. En esa situación si intentaba responder el fuego, seguramente saldría perdiendo, de modo que decidió pedir apoyo. - ¿Cómo van por allá, Fox? -

- _Casi termino. – _respondió Fox. – _Bien, listo. -_

- Me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo Howler. – Creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda por aquí, esos locos no me dejarán ir tan fácilmente. -

- _Resiste, iré enseguida. – _dijo Fox cortando comunicaciones.

Howler arrojó un par de granadas de mano para distraer la atención de los soldados Phantom. Aprovechando la conmoción, activó su jetpack para escabullirse hacia el siguiente punto y tratar de colocar el detonador. La arriesgada táctica sirvió, y le permitió ponerlo, sin embargo, aún faltaba uno más y el otro punto estaba bastante lejos. Howler se lanzó a un cráter para ponerse a cubierto de una lluvia de proyectiles. Ya no tenía más granadas para distraer a los enemigos, de modo que decidió intentar con algo más.

Los soldados Phantom cesaron el fuego, y se fueron acercando al cráter con cautela. Cuando estaban a poca distancia, un objeto salió volando de él, e instintivamente los soldados comenzaron a dispararle, haciéndolo estallar. Pero cuando se preguntaban qué pasaba, una ráfaga de fuego rápido los derribó a todos en cuestión de segundos.

- Je, el truco más viejo. – dijo Howler.

El lobo había encendido su jetpack luego de quitárselo, y lo había lanzado fuera del cráter como señuelo para distraer a los soldados, y casi de inmediato, salió y les disparó antes que tuvieran tiempo de responder. Eso ahora ponía un problema, sin embargo, se le haría más difícil trasladarse hacia la siguiente área.

- ¿Howler? ¿Te encuentras bien?_ –_ era Fox, que venía acercándose en su Arwing.

- Estoy bien, pero perdí mi jetpack. – dijo Howler. - ¿Te importaría darme un aventón? -

- Claro que no, sube._ – _dijo Fox. Inmediatamente, descendió, y Howler se trepó en su ala derecha. – Sujétate fuerte, ahí vamos. -

La nave despegó, Howler se sujetó con fuerza del borde del ala para evitar caerse. Fox notó algunos cazas Phantom que venían hacia ellos por el frente, y de inmediato abrió fuego. Por su parte, Howler vio varios más acercándose por detrás, parecía que tenían intenciones de rodear y disparar por varios lados para que no tuvieran como defenderse. No queriendo servir como blanco de prácticas, Howler rápidamente elaboró un plan. Su traje espacial contaba con un guantelete disparador en la muñeca izquierda, un arma de emergencia por si todas las demás fallaban. Tenía algunos cartuchos cegadores en el cinturón de utilidades. Colocó un par de ellos en el disparador, y volteándose hacia la parte trasera, apuntó con mucho cuidado hacia la cabina de uno de los cazas que lo perseguían.

- Prepárense, para ir hacia la luz. – dijo mientras disparaba.

_¡FIU! ¡POP!_

- ¡Argh! ¡No veo, no veo! –

- ¡Oye, qué estás…! -

_¡CRASH! _Muy tarde. El flash que generó el cartucho al impactar fue tan brillante que el piloto se llevó las manos a los ojos, perdiendo el control de su nave, y colisionando de lado con su compañero, provocando que ambos cayeran. Pronto los dos solo eran una pila de chatarra incendiaria en la superficie del asteroide.

- Fox, bájame por allá, tengo que poner mi último detonador. – dijo Howler.

- Allá vamos._ – _dijo Fox.

- Peppy, necesito que me traigas mi Arwing, ¿será que puedes? –

- _Considéralo hecho. –_ dijo Peppy.

El caza no-tripulado de Howler comenzó a elevarse solo, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban Howler y Fox. El lobo se bajó del ala de Fox, y se dispuso a colocar el último detonador.

- Bien, y con eso son cuatro. – dijo al enterrarlo. Se metió de vuelta en su Arwing, y se elevó para derribar a los cazas Phantom que sobrevolaban el perímetro.

- Equipo, reporten el progreso. – dijo Fox, abriendo un canal de comunicaciones al resto de los pilotos.

- _Ya terminé con los míos. – _respondió Krystal.

- _Yo estoy colocando el último. –_ dijo a su vez Slippy. – _Listo. -_

- ¿Falco? -

- _Descuida, pondré los míos en cuanto me encargue de estos locos. -_

- Falco, no hay tiempo para eso. – reprochó Fox. – Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos, tú ve a poner los detonadores. -

- _Pero… -_

- Sin peros, haz lo que te digo. – dijo Fox.

Reticente, Falco finalmente decidió abandonar su atención de los cazas Phantom, y volvió a descender hacia el asteroide. Había colocado un solo detonador, y aún le faltaban tres. Las misiones a pie nunca habían sido lo suyo, pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de protestar. Cada segundo contaba.

Desde arriba, Howler notó otro interceptor Phantom dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Falco. Se ofreció a ir a cubrirlo, Fox le dio luz verde y de inmediato descendió de vuelta al asteroide.

- Bien, van dos. – dijo Falco mientras enterraba el segundo detonador. Dos más y podrían largarse. Se disponía a ir hacia la siguiente locación cuando comenzó a ser atacado, y tuvo que ponerse a cubierto tras una roca. Cogió una de sus granadas, y la lanzó esperando que los matara o al menos los lastimara lo suficiente. Unos segundos después hubo más disparos, y salió de golpe de su escondite apuntando con su arma al sentir que alguien se acercaba.

- ¡Whoah, tranquilo, soy yo! – Era Howler, poniendo sus manos en posición defensiva cuando Falco estuvo a punto de dispararle. El halcón bajó el arma con una mezcla de alivio y fastidio.

- No me vengas así. – dijo a manera de excusa. En eso, el par oyó más disparos, sin duda aún quedaban algunos guerreros Phantom pululando el área cercana. – Aún me faltan dos detonadores. -

- Encárgate de ellos, yo te cubro las espaldas. – dijo Howler, cargando algunos cartuchos en su guantelete.

Los dos se prepararon para salir, y corrieron lo más rápido posible en medio de una ráfaga de fuego rápido para ponerse a cubierto tras un promontorio rocoso grande. Al llegar al punto indicado, Falco se dispuso a colocar el detonador, mientras Howler mantenía un ojo abierto a cualquier amenaza Phantom que pudiera acercárseles.

- Sólo uno más. – dijo Falco al terminar de activarlo.

- Déjame despejar el camino. Mantente donde estás hasta que te diga. – dijo Howler. Aguzó el ojo para ver a los cuatro soldados Phantom que estaban esperando a que salieran. Rápidamente, se asomó y apuntando con su guantelete disparó un cartucho cegador, volviéndose detrás del promontorio antes que los disparos lo alcanzaran. - ¡AHORA! -

Falco solo esperaba a esta voz para comenzar a correr como nunca, aprovechando la distracción momentánea. Pero los soldados Phantom no tardaron en recuperar la vista, y enfurecidos, se lanzaron a perseguirlos.

- ¡Que no escapen! -

Falco y Howler apenas pudieron evadir los disparos tirándose por una colina. Howler le preguntó a Falco si aún tenía granadas de mano, y Falco le pasó las tres que tenía. Howler tomó una y se puso las otras dos al cinturón, y la arrojó hacia la cima de la colina. Segundos más tarde oyó la explosión. Si no los había matado, por lo menos les habría dado un par de segundos para alejarse lo suficiente y alcanzar el punto indicado.

El último punto, casualmente, era dentro de un enorme cráter. Howler se ocupaba de mantener a raya a los guerreros Phantom, mientras Falco intentaba ubicar el punto exacto donde debía poner el detonador. Las dos granadas que le quedaron sirvieron para deshacerse de dos de los soldados, pero aún quedaban otros dos al acecho.

- ¿Cómo vamos, Falco? – preguntó Howler luego de un momento que pareció eterno.

- Casi termino. – dijo Falco, pulsando la secuencia de activación. – Bien, es el último. Solo nos quedan unos segundos. -

- Salgamos de aquí entonces, ¿me llevas? -

- Con gusto. – dijo Falco activando su jetpack, y sujetando a Howler por debajo de los brazos para sacarlo de ahí. Mientras volaban en medio del fuego cruzado, Howler activó su comunicador.

- Fox, estamos listos, hay que escapar de aquí. -

- _Entendido._ _¡Ya escucharon, todas las naves, evacuar a máxima velocidad!_ – ordenó Fox.

Falco y Howler siguieron volando hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus Arwings. Falco dejó caer a Howler cerca de la suya, y siguió volando hasta alcanzar la otra, y sin perder tiempo ambos encendieron los motores para escapar. Todos los cazas evacuaron el perímetro a toda velocidad, en pocos segundos estallarían los detonadores. Abriéndose paso entre los cazas Phantom, lograron ponerse a distancia segura, mientras veían los segundos en el reloj.

- 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… -

_¡BOOM! ¡BROOM! ¡KABOOM! ¡BROOM! ¡BOOM! __¡KABOOM!_

- Uff, eso estuvo muy cerca. – dijo Krystal. – Poco más y no escapamos. -

- ¿Resultó? – preguntó Howler.

- ¡No, no resultó! ¡Miren! – gritó Slippy atónito.

En efecto, las explosiones de los detonadores apenas habían logrado desprender trozos enormes del asteroide, sin embargo, casi la mitad de la masa original seguía intacta, y eso seguía siendo una amenaza.

- No es posible, esas explosiones casi no dañaron al asteroide. – vociferó Krystal.

- Volvamos al Great Fox, tendremos que pensar en otro plan. – dijo Fox.

Nada más que hacer por el momento, los cinco pilotos retornaron a su nave nodriza.

De vuelta en el puente, los miembros del escuadrón estaban furiosos y frustrados. Con todo lo que habían pasado ahí abajo en el asteroide, apenas habían podido dañarlo, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara de representar un peligro masivo. Es más, al hacerse más pequeño, avanzaría mucho más rápido, lo que les daría menos tiempo para detenerlo. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

- El impacto con Corneria es inminente. – dijo ROB.

- ¿Tienes que seguir recordándonos? – espetó Falco, evidentemente fastidiado.

- Ya descubrí la causa del movimiento irregular del asteroide. – dijo Peppy, revisando algo en la computadora de la nave. – Los Guerreros Phantom introdujeron un hiper generador gravitatorio en él, y eso fue lo que lo sacó de su órbita. -

- Eso es genial y todo, ¿pero qué se supone que haremos para destruirlo ahora? – dijo Falco.

- Ya es muy tarde para eso. – dijo Peppy. – Al paso que va, si intentamos destruirlo, y fallamos, es muy probable que los pedazos caigan al planeta y causen daños severos. No, ya no podemos intentar destruirlo. -

- ¿Entonces qué haremos? – preguntó Krystal. - ¿Quedarnos aquí sentados viendo como esa cosa destruye Corneria? -

- Yo no dije eso. – respondió Peppy calmadamente. – Aún nos queda otra posibilidad. Podríamos intentar cambiar su curso, pero… -

- Recibiendo transmisión entrante. – interrumpió ROB al sonar la señal de comunicaciones.

- Pásala a la pantalla. – pidió Fox, rezando por que fueran buenas noticias.

- Saludos, equipo Star Fox. – era un oficial del Ejército Corneriano. – Hemos venido lo más pronto posible a prestar nuestro apoyo, nos envía el General Pepper. -

Cuatro cruceros cornerianos de asalto pesado acaban de arribar, listos para ayudarles con el asteroide. El equipo Star Fox guardó silencio un momento, antes de hablarles.

- Tenemos un plan. – dijo Peppy. – Ya es muy tarde para intentar destruir el asteroide, así que vamos a necesitar su ayuda para cambiar su curso. ¿Sus naves tienen equipados torpedos de enganche? -

- Por supuesto. – respondió el oficial.

- Bien, vamos todos a engancharnos al asteroide. – prosiguió Peppy. – Activen los motores a máxima potencia, y recemos por que sea suficiente para desviarlo. -

- Peppy, ¿estás seguro? – preguntó Slippy.

- No tenemos otra alternativa. – dijo Peppy. – Parece que tendremos que usar el ceratanium más pronto de lo esperado. -

- Ayudaremos en lo que podamos. – dijo el oficial.

- Bueno, ya escucharon. – dijo Fox. – Todo mundo a sus puestos. Hay que detener ese asteroide a como dé lugar. -

Las cinco naves se fueron aproximando hacia la superficie del asteroide, reduciendo la velocidad lo más posible para evitar una colisión. El Great Fox fue la primera en descender, y disparó unos torpedos con cadenas para sujetarse al asteroide con fuerza.

- ¡Enganchados! – dijo Peppy. - ¡ROB, motores a toda máquina! -

El Great Fox activó los propulsores a todo lo que daba, nunca se había visto salir tanta energía de los motores, probablemente gracias al ceratanium. Los cuatro cruceros cornerianos, hicieron lo propio, y activaron los motores a máxima potencia para intentar desviar el asteroide.

- ¡Más potencia! – gritó Peppy.

- ¡Entendido! – dijo Slippy.

Las cinco naves se estaban forzando más allá de sus límites, intentando con todo su esfuerzo detener al asteroide. Su avance se ralentizaba, pero no lograban pararlo por completo.

- ¡Más! ¡Necesitamos más poder! -

- ¡No me pidas que haga milagros! – protestó Slippy.

La gigantesca masa rocosa no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse en lo absoluto. Aún con el esfuerzo combinado de las cinco naves, parecía que sería imposible pararlo. Sin embargo, pasara lo que pasara, Fox y los otros no iban a rendirse sin dejar de luchar hasta el último aliento.

- Tenemos que detenerlo… tenemos que detenerlo como sea. – dijo Fox.

_/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

_En algún lugar…_

- ¡Milady! Acabamos de descubrir quién fue el que se robó el hipergenerador gravitacional. -

- ¿De quién se trata? – preguntó la líder de los Guerreros Phantom, hablando con un soldado a través de la pantalla.

- No lo va a creer, milady, pero se trata de Metallix. – dijo el soldado. – Esa lata oxidada había sobrevivido, y se ocultó de nosotros todo este tiempo. Y más aún, está actuando por su cuenta, lo usó para sacar un asteroide de su curso, y está intentando destruir Corneria con él. -

- Ya veo, debí imaginarlo. – dijo Lady Phantom. – No hay muchos que sepan como sacar provecho de todo ese armamento robado, ¿cierto? -

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? Si lo dejamos, quizás vaya a… -

- ¡Bah! En este momento poco me importa lo que haga ese robot inútil. – dijo Lady Phantom. – Dejémoslo en paz por ahora, puede que haga algo útil para nosotros. Si es que sobrevive… yo misma me ocuparé de administrarle el castigo pertinente. -

- Está bien, milady, como ordene. –

El soldado cortó comunicaciones. Esta noticia había sido toda una sorpresa para Lady Phantom. Así que Metallix seguía vivo, aunque lo más seguro era que no duraría mucho tiempo más. Por ahora, se contentaría con ver qué tanto daño era capaz de hacerle a sus enemigos, lo que bien podría resultarle de utilidad.

_/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

_De regreso, en la base del Sector Y…_

Las naves Phantom seguían combatiendo ferozmente a la flota de Richardson, quienes no podían aproximarse lo suficiente para causar algún daño significativo con sus armas. El arma de difusión los estaba manteniendo a raya, nadie se atrevía a ponerse dentro del rango de la nave insignia por miedo a ser víctimas de él. Casi la mitad de los cazas, y 7 de los cruceros cornerianos ya habían sucumbido en la lucha. La ventaja numérica ya no les serviría de mucho.

Desde el puente de mando, Richardson estaba comenzando a perder su sangre fría. Sus tácticas eran infalibles, pero en misiones previamente planeadas. Las batallas improvisadas no eran su fuerte, y al ritmo que iban, no serían capaces de derrotarlos.

- ¡Teniente Coronel! ¡Los interceptores Phantom nos tienen rodeados! -

- ¡Que todos los artilleros tomen sus posiciones y disparen! – gritó Richardson, mientras afuera comenzaba un enorme intercambio de disparos.

En la nave insignia Phantom, Metallix observaba con satisfacción como los pilotos Phantom dejaban como patos sentados a las tropas de Richardson. Había sido una gran idea atacarlos por sorpresa con su arma secreta.

- Pronto… muy pronto… todos caerán. -

Los daños causados en la nave insignia de Richardson eran casi irreparables, la nave apenas seguía en condiciones para mantener la batalla, pero no por mucho tiempo más.

- Se nos agotan las opciones… - susurró Richardson. - ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? -

- Si tan solo hubiera una forma de capturar esa nave insignia… - dijo uno de los navegadores, aunque más a modo de broma que otra cosa. – Podríamos darles una cucharada de su propia medicina. -

- Quizás la haya. – dijo otro. – Si pudiéramos acercarnos lo suficiente para disparar una cápsula de abordaje… -

- Pero el arma de difusión sigue ahí. – intervino su compañero. - ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a evadir eso? -

Había una posibilidad. El arma de difusión tardaba varios segundos en recargar lo suficiente para un disparo, y tenía un cierto intervalo de recuperación antes de poder lanzar otro. Si tuvieran una nave lo suficientemente rápida y poderosa para acercarse e inutilizar el arma de difusión antes que pudiera disparar, se podrían acercar lo suficiente para capturar la nave insignia Phantom con una cápsula de abordaje.

- Habría que ser muy valiente… o muy tonto para intentar algo así. – dijo Richardson.

- Teniente Coronel. – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Richardson se volteó para ver al escuadrón Trinity Ghost. Nova y sus dos hermanos se encontraban frente a él. – Nosotros podemos lograrlo. -

- ¿Nova? -

- Nuestras naves están entre las más rápidas del comando corneriano. – intervino Buster. – Podemos acercarnos lo suficiente para dañar ese cañón y que puedan abordar la nave. -

- ¿Están locos? Eso sería un suicidio. -

- Estamos conscientes de los riesgos… y dispuestos a asumirlos. – concluyó Walker.

- Eso ni hablar. – dijo Richardson. – No pienso enviarlos allí fuera a que mueran. -

- Teniente Coronel, apreciamos su preocupación por nosotros, pero en este momento, usted sabe lo que es más importante. – dijo Nova. - ¿Está dispuesto a dejar morir a todos en Corneria solo por preservar unas cuantas vidas? -

Richardson no supo como responder. Como soldado al servicio del ejército corneriano, era su obligación proteger su planeta hogar y a todos sus habitantes. Pero como líder, las vidas de los hombres (y mujeres) bajo su mando eran su responsabilidad, y a él no era del tipo que le agradaba la idea de sacrificar las vidas de unos para salvar a otros.

- Hemos estado preparados para esto desde que comenzó nuestro entrenamiento. – dijo Buster.

- … de acuerdo. Se los encargo entonces. – dijo Richardson. – Oficial Landon. -

- ¿Señor? – preguntó el aludido.

- Usted queda al mando del crucero en mi ausencia. Iré con el equipo de asalto para abordar la nave enemiga. -

- ¡Pero señor! -

- No pienso permitir que mis hombres pongan sus vidas en la línea para protegerme, cuando yo debería estar ahí para guiarlos. – dijo Richardson. – Yo mismo me encargaré de ponerle fin a esto, como sea. -

- … entendido, señor. – dijo Landon. Nada haría tambalear la resolución de Richardson.

Inmediatamente, los pilotos del escuadrón Trinity Ghost se prepararon para salir en sus cazas. Richardson por su parte, se dirigió a abordar la cápsula de abordaje, mientras se preparaba para cuando llegara el momento de abordar.

- Escuadrón Trinity Ghost, listos para salir. -

- ¡Adelante! -

Los tres cazas blancos salieron de la bahía lanzadora de la nave insignia. No estaban bromeando, su velocidad en combate era equiparable a la de las Arwings del equipo Star Fox, de modo que no tardaron en abrirse paso entre las fuerzas enemigas.

- ¡Formación delta! – ordenó Nova, inmediatamente sus dos hermanos se colocaron detrás de ella para flanquearla, formando los tres un triángulo. Cuando los cazas Phantom se lanzaron a atacar, los tres se dispersaron, Nova fue hacia arriba, mientras que Buster y Walker volaron hacia el flanco derecho e izquierdo respectivamente, para luego cerrar la formación nuevamente en un triángulo y contraatacar.

Desde el puente de la nave insignia Phantom, Metallix notó que tres cazas cornerianos cuyo diseño no había visto antes comenzaban a aproximarse hacia él. Se movían tan rápido que era difícil seguirles el paso, irónicamente, hasta cierto punto parecían una especie de trío fantasmal. De cualquier manera, no iban a durar mucho.

- Preparen el arma de difusión. Vamos a enseñarles a ese trío de idiotas lo que sucede cuando tientan a su suerte. – dijo Metallix.

- ¡Sí, señor! -

El arma de difusión comenzó a cargar energía. El escuadrón Trinity Ghost se dio cuenta de que esa era la señal que estaban esperando para actuar.

- ¡Buster, Walker! ¡Es nuestro turno! ¡Mostrémosles de qué estamos hechos! – dijo Nova.

- ¡Te seguimos, hermana! -

Los tres cazas salieron a toda velocidad hacia la nave insignia. Sin importarles demasiado los que intentaban detenerlos, simplemente apresuraron su avance. Los soldados cornerianos veían que en verdad eran expertos en maniobrar a alta velocidad, algo que no muchos pilotos eran capaces de hacer, evadiendo sin problemas todos los obstáculos en su camino. Y gracias a ello, lograron alcanzar el cañón de difusión justo cuando se preparaba para disparar.

- ¡FUERA TORPEDOS! -

Una lluvia de proyectiles teledirigidos cayó sobre el arma de difusión, justo al llegar al pináculo de recarga, y cuando estaba a punto de disparar. Nova y sus hermanos hicieron un giro en U para evitar la colisión, y se alejaron rápidamente.

- ¡Disparen! – ordenó Metallix.

La energía del arma de difusión esta vez no formó el halo mortal que tantas vidas cornerianas había cobrado anteriormente, sino un simple aro de luz que desapareció en menos de una milésima de segundo, luego de que el arma se sobrecargara y explotase, sacudiendo toda la nave.

- ¡Aack! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – demandó saber Metallix.

- ¡Perdimos el arma de difusión de estribor, señor! -

- Maldita sea. ¡Giren la nave, preparen el arma de difusión de babor! -

- ¡Pero señor! -

- ¡SOLO HÁGANLO DE UNA VEZ! -

Entretanto, la flota corneriana divisó la destrucción del arma de difusión, y se dieron cuenta cuando la nave intentaba dar vuelta, que tenían pocos segundos para avanzar y causar todo el daño posible.

- ¡Todas las naves, avancen y ataquen sin piedad, ahora! – gritó Landon desde la silla del comandante.

El contraataque no se hizo esperar, con el arma de difusión inutilizada, todas las naves cornerianas pudieron reagruparse y causar daños masivos para abrirse paso y aproximarse hacia su verdadero objetivo.

- Estamos a rango óptimo, Oficial Landon. -

- Apunten la cápsula hacia el puente de mando. – ordenó Landon.

- Puente de mando en la mira, señor. -

- ¡Disparen la cápsula de abordaje! -

La cápsula de abordaje salió a toda velocidad disparada hacia la nave insignia. Al sentir el movimiento, Richardson supo que lo habían logrado. Ahora, el resto dependía de él.

- ¡Que nada penetre las defensas! – gritaba Metallix. – Esos perros cornerianos no pueden vencernos. -

- ¡Lord Metallix, se aproxima un…! -

_¡CRASH! _No alcanzó a terminar de decir qué era lo que se aproximaba, ya que un segundo más tarde, dicho objeto acababa de penetrar violentamente en el puente de mando, y se abrió, dejando salir a las tropas que acompañaban a Richardson. Tomados por sorpresa, los soldados Phantom en el puente no alcanzaron a tomar sus armas a tiempo, y varios de ellos rápidamente cayeron abatidos por las tropas de Richardson, quien inmediatamente identificó al líder.

- Tú… fuiste tú quien encabezó el ataque con el cañón satelital. – dijo con frialdad. – Así que aún seguías con vida. -

- Mis planes fallaron en ese momento, pero ahora no tendrán tanta suerte. – aseguró Metallix, mientras tomaba un bastón electrificado para intentar golpear a Richardson, el Teniente Coronel alcanzó a esquivarlo, pero Metallix lo acometió nuevamente, y lo puso de espaldas contra el panel de control de la nave. Los soldados cornerianos intentaron ayudarlo, pero Metallix se enfureció y gritó. - ¡NO INTERVENGAN! -

Les lanzó con su bastón unas esferas electrificadas, haciéndolos salir despedidos hacia atrás, aunque sin matarlos. Richardson intentaba sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía, este droide era mucho más fuerte que él, y lo tenía presionado contra el panel. No tendría caso intentar golpearlo, este tipo tenía una armadura que sin duda estaría hecha de una aleación de titanio muy fuerte, que lo haría virtualmente invulnerable al daño. Richardson alcanzó a notar, sin embargo, que alrededor de su cuello se podían vislumbrar los circuitos del robot. Y por la esquina del ojo, vio un cable roto saliendo del panel, que estaba echando chispas.

- Di tus últimas palabras. – dijo Metallix.

- ¡Come voltaje, cerebro de transistor! – gritó mientras, con un gesto tan rápido como el pensamiento, se hacía con el cable, y lo introducía por el cuello del robot.

- ¡BRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! -

Richardson finalmente se liberó de Metallix, mientras este comenzaba a sacudirse y retorcerse como un muñeco de trapo, mientras la electricidad recorría y quemaba sus circuitos, ante las miradas expectantes de todos los soldados cornerianos, y el propio Richardson. Finalmente, tras uno o dos minutos, la cabeza de Metallix salió volando separada de su cuerpo y cayó a los pies de Richardson, mientras el cuerpo se desplomaba inerte. Los ojos brillantes de Metallix se apagaron lentamente. Richardson tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que tenía que actuar ahora.

- Bloqueen la entrada. – ordenó. – Cortaremos el suministro de oxígeno en toda la nave, excepto aquí. -

- Sí señor. -

- Es tiempo de darle a estos locos una cucharada de su propia medicina. –

Richardson giró la nave, mientras intentaba descifrar cuáles eran los controles de qué armas. Vio en el panel de control una pantalla que decía "Cañón de difusión derecho deshabilitado. Cañón de difusión izquierdo habilitado." Instintivamente, siguiendo el plan original de Metallix, continuó girando la nave para colocar de frente el cañón de difusión. Pero esta vez, lo apuntó hacia las tropas Phantom.

- Hey, ¿qué está haciendo Lord Metallix? – dijo uno de los soldados, al notar el arma de difusión de cara hacia ellos, y cargando su ataque. - ¡Allá es donde está el ene-AAAAAAH! -

El halo de luz atravesó a todos los cazas y cruceros Phantom, dándoles a probar lo que significaba que los dejaran indefensos y a merced del enemigo. Inmediatamente, las tropas cornerianas atacaron con más ferocidad que nunca, deseosos de vengar a sus compañeros muertos.

- ¡Teniente Coronel! – dijo Nova, apareciendo de pronto en la pantalla de comunicaciones de la nave insignia Phantom.

- Buen trabajo, escuadrón Trinity Ghost. – dijo Richardson. – Dejo el resto de la batalla en sus manos. -

- ¿Qué va a hacer usted? -

- Hay otro asunto que requiere mi atención en este momento. – dijo Richardson. – Nos reuniremos en Corneria después. -

- Entendido, señor. Buena suerte. – Nova le dio un pulgar arriba antes de cortar comunicaciones.

Richardson sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer ahora. Echándole una mirada a la cabeza inerte de Metallix, activó los controles para saltar hacia el hiperespacio.

- Espero… que no sea demasiado tarde. -

_/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

_Sobre la órbita de Corneria, momentos después…_

El Great Fox y los cuatro cruceros cornerianos continuaban tratando de empujar con todas sus fuerzas el asteroide, tenían que desviar a toda costa su curso para evitar la colisión, o si eso no era posible, intentar ralentizar la velocidad para evitar que el impacto fuese demasiado severo. Quedaba poco tiempo, y el asteroide no cesaba su avance.

- ¡ROB, incrementa la potencia de los motores! – gritó Peppy.

- Están operando a su máxima capacidad. – dijo el robot.

- ¡Peligro, se nos están agotando las reservas de combustible! – gritó Slippy, mientras observaba como los indicadores bajaban rápidamente a causa del consumo excesivo de energía.

- Te enviaré poder auxiliar. – dijo Howler desde su puesto.

- De qué forma se nos está desperdiciando todo ese ceratanium. – dijo Falco.

Desde Corneria City, ya se podía divisar un punto brillante en el cielo. El asteroide en poco tiempo entraría a la atmósfera del planeta, y una vez que lo hiciera, todo estaría perdido. El General Pepper había comenzado los procedimientos de evacuación con los civiles, advirtiéndoles que "se preparasen para lo peor".

En el espacio, las cinco naves de batalla continuaban con su feroz esfuerzo por detener la enorme masa en su inminente avance hacia la destrucción del planeta. Justo cuando pensaron que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, una nave desconocida apareció en los radares, acercándose hacia ellos. Al entrar a rango, en los radares visuales pudieron darse cuenta que se trataba del crucero insignia de Metallix.

- Genial, lo que nos faltaba. – dijo Falco con evidente enojo. – Seguro ese montón de chatarra vino a sabotearnos ahora también. -

- La nave quiere comunicarse. – dijo ROB al notar que intentaba abrir un canal de comunicaciones.

- Seguro se quiere burlar de nosotros. – volvió a decir Falco. – Bueno, ábrelo, qué más da. -

Para su sorpresa, el que apareció en pantalla no era Metallix, ni siquiera era un Guerrero Phantom. Era ni más ni menos que Richardson, quien les sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Saludos, equipo Star Fox. – dijo haciendo el saludo militar.

- ¡Teniente Coronel Richardson! – exclamó Fox, sorprendido de que fuese él. – Pero… ¿cómo es que…? -

- Habrá tiempo para explicar eso después. – interrumpió Richardson. - Actuaré como refuerzo, los motores de esta nave deberían ser lo suficientemente potentes para desviar el asteroide. -

- Contamos con usted, señor. – dijo Fox, cortando el canal, y sintiéndose esperanzado.

La nave insignia Phantom se colocó sobre el asteroide rápidamente, y tomando posición entre los cruceros cornerianos y el Great Fox, disparó los torpedos de enganche, y se sujetó del asteroide. Inmediatamente, sus motores se prendieron a toda marcha para apoyar a las otras con su fuerza. Sorprendentemente, la sola intervención de la nave Phantom produjo una diferencia significativa: el asteroide comenzó a disminuir la marcha, y tras unos minutos, lento pero seguro, se detuvo por completo, a pocos kilómetros de haber alcanzado la atmósfera corneriana.

- ¡Está funcionando, se detuvo! – gritó Fox triunfante.

- ¡ROB, no escatimes con la energía, dame todo lo que tengas y a toda máquina! – ordenó Peppy.

El Great Fox y todas las naves activaron los propulsores a máxima potencia, y el asteroide comenzó a moverse en la dirección opuesta. Sabían que no podían detenerse ahora, tenían que alejarse lo suficiente del campo gravitatorio de Corneria para que no regresara. El peligro aún no había pasado del todo, pero en Corneria City, la esperanza de vida retornó como por magia. El punto brillante en el cielo que los amenazaba al hacerse cada vez más y más grande, ahora se estaba encogiendo.

- 20 segundos para salir del campo gravitatorio de Corneria. – anunció ROB.

- Ya casi lo logramos, solo un poco más… - dijo Fox, apretando los dientes, y cruzando los dedos.

Todo mundo contó mentalmente, esos segundos parecieron siglos en sus mentes. Les faltaba muy poco, no había lugar para errores. No podían… no, no DEBÍAN fallar. Las vidas de todos los habitantes de Corneria dependían de ellos ahora. Toda esa gente contaba con ellos.

- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Hemos dejado atrás el campo gravitatorio. – dijo ROB finalmente.

- Por fin. – dijo Fox, sintiéndose más aliviado que nunca solo por oír esas palabras. De inmediato abrió un canal de comunicaciones con el resto de las naves. – Atención, naves aliadas, misión cumplida, es tiempo de soltar el asteroide. -

- _Recibido, señor McCloud. Liberar torpedos de enganche ahora. -_

Las naves se soltaron del asteroide, y dejaron que este continuara su curso solo, alejándose a toda velocidad de su planeta. La amenaza había terminado, ya podían respirar tranquilos.

- Uff,… eso estuvo muy difícil. – dijo Fox, desplomándose sobre su asiento.

- Estoy calculando el curso de retorno del asteroide. – dijo Slippy. – Volverá al cinturón en unas 10 horas. Lo hicimos. -

- Es tiempo de retornar a Corneria. Aún nos queda mucho por hacer. – dijo Howler. – Vamos a tener que abastecernos bastante, se nos fueron muchas reservas en solo tener que detener ese asteroide. -

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Habiendo completado su misión, las 6 naves dieron vuelta y se dirigieron de regreso a Corneria.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Comando Central de Corneria, unos días más tarde…_

El General Pepper otorgó al Teniente Coronel Richardson una distinción especial por su servicio en la recién completada misión. Gracias a su valioso esfuerzo, no solo lograron evitar la destrucción del planeta, sino que además lograron apoderarse de una nave insignia Phantom para sus fuerzas, la cual contaba con buen armamento que podían utilizar a su favor. Además de eso, ahora tenían en sus manos una llave para descubrir la base enemiga. La información que no habían podido sacarle a los soldados Phantom que habían capturado, fácilmente la podrían extraer de Metallix, siendo este un androide.

Todos estaban muy complacidos con la labor de Richardson… a excepción de una persona, irónicamente, el propio Richardson. Se tocó la medalla que le habían otorgado, preguntándose si realmente se la merecía, mientras observaba unas placas erigidas a todos los hombres que perdieron sus vidas durante el terrible combate.

- ¿Realmente… me merezco esta condecoración? -

- Teniente Coronel. – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, era Fox McCloud. – Por fin lo encuentro. No había podido darle las gracias por habernos ayudado. -

- No hay nada que agradecer. – dijo Richardson, en un tono un tanto decaído.

- ¿Qué le sucede, Teniente Coronel? – preguntó Fox al notar su expresión.

- No estoy seguro de si tomé la decisión correcta. – dijo Richardson. – No preví lo que el enemigo nos tenía planeado… Si no fuese por el escuadrón Trinity Ghost, ahora… -

- Ah, sí. Ya me comentaron algo al respecto. – dijo Fox, acercándose para ver las placas.

- Ellos eran de los mejores pilotos que haya conocido… - dijo Richardson. – Cierto que lo hicieron por voluntad propia, y sabían lo que ocurriría… pero yo… me siento responsable de sus muertes. Como líder… quise evitar las bajas a toda costa, pero no pude. Quizás… no merezco estar aquí. -

- Teniente Coronel, no tome a la ligera todas las vidas que salvó. Si no fuera por usted, Corneria probablemente estaría hecha polvo en estos momentos. -

- McCloud. -

- Ellos cumplieron con su deber, y usted cumplió con el suyo. – aseguró Fox. – ¿Piensa usted que ellos querrían que usted se castigue por sus muertes? Yo creo, que ellos preferirían que usted continúe donde ellos se quedaron, y no desperdicie la oportunidad que le dieron. -

- … tienes toda la razón. No debo dejarme llevar por la culpa en estos momentos. Honraré sus memorias, y seguiré luchando hasta el último aliento. -

- Ese es el espíritu. – sonrió Fox.

A veces, la victoria en batalla requiere sacrificios, aunque no siempre sea fácil aceptarlo. Sea como fuese, por aquellos que se habían ido, y por aquellos que aún seguían presentes, no podían dejar de luchar. Ahora estaban a las puertas del enfrentamiento final, y en memoria de todos aquellos que dieron sus vidas para lograr la victoria, tendrían que arriesgarlo todo. No podían permitir que sus sacrificios hubieran sido en vano.

_Esta historia continuará…_

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, la posibilidad de que Metallix regresara había quedado abierta. Me las arreglé para encontrarle una utilidad para nuestros héroes. Uff, me tardé bastante con este cap, quitando esto, poniendo lo otro, y cambiando cosas por ahí, pero ya está. Lamento mucho la larga espera. Espero poder compensarla un poco con dos capítulos seguidos. Que bueno que escribí el siguiente antes para ganar tiempo. Con eso solo me queda uno para terminar la historia. Ha sido un largo camino, no puedo creer que hayan pasado más de tres años desde que la comencé.

Como siempre, gracias por los reviews a **Anhell, Albian, ºkashikeº, Dreadmon **e **Iruka Aoi. **No se paren aquí, vayan de una vez al siguiente.


	20. Orbital Gate: The Calm before the Storm

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Intermisión – Orbital Gate: The Calm before the Storm.**

_Puerta Orbital Beltino…_

El ejército corneriano ha dejado atrás las pequeñas escaramuzas. Las nuevas armas están a su máxima capacidad, y solo se están haciendo las preparaciones finales para el duelo decisivo. Entre las filas se cuentan, el Coronel Silverback, el Teniente Coronel Richardson, el Comandante Stanton, el Capitán Shvaltz y muchos de los otros altos rangos de la milicia corneriana. Todas las tropas aliadas ahora se encuentran en la Puerta Orbital, aguardando el momento.

Gracias a haber recuperado el chip de memoria de la cabeza de Metallix, ahora la milicia tenía en su poder las coordenadas de la base principal de los Guerreros Phantom. Las últimas batallas habían sido un golpe duro para el ejército invasor, que se había quedado muy corto en números, y por lo que sabían el resto de su fuerza se encontraba concentrada en ese lugar. Era el momento de iniciar la ofensiva, y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

El General Zinger había venido también en persona a sumarse a la batalla, con un valioso refuerzo, lo cual dio un gran incremento a la moral de los soldados, y ayudó a que el temor inicial de algunos hiciera sitio al entusiasmo. El General Pepper estaba muy feliz de poder ver en persona a su antiguo compañero de academia, después de tantos años, y sin duda apreciaba el apoyo que les había brindado durante toda el transcurso de esta guerra.

Mientras tanto, los miembros del escuadrón Star Fox preparaban los últimos detalles, potenciando los sistemas de armamento de las Arwings y el Great Fox. La batalla final se aproximaba cada vez más, y se estaban armando hasta los dientes para estar listos para lo que se les venía encima.

- Ya terminamos. – dijo Fox, luego de terminar de calibrar los sistemas de su Arwing con ayuda de Slippy.

- Es todo lo que podemos hacer. El resto queda en manos del destino. – dijo Slippy.

- Creo que entonces podemos descansar un poco. – propuso Fox. – En 10 horas habrá una reunión en la Puerta Orbital, así que mejor prepararnos. -

- Fox. – llamó Howler. – Hay… algo que necesito hacer, ¿te molesta si me voy un momento? -

- ¿Ir a dónde? – preguntó Fox.

- Voy… a buscar algo de ayuda adicional. – dijo Howler, por su expresión, Fox entendió a lo que se refería.

- Hmm… está bien, pero ten cuidado, y no te tardes mucho. – dijo Fox. – Acuérdate que tenemos que asistir a la reunión de la tarde en la Puerta Orbital. -

- Descuida, volveré a tiempo, lo prometo. -

Fox y los demás se fueron del hangar, mientras tanto, Howler abordó su Arwing y salió del Great Fox.

- Fijando curso hacia Sargasso. – dijo mientras configuraba la ruta. – Muy bien… es tiempo de hacer una pequeña visita a mi hermano mayor. -

La pequeña nave se alejó rápidamente de la órbita de Corneria, rumbo hacia la zona de Sargasso.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_En la zona alrededor de Sargasso…_

El equipo Star Wolf se encontraba metido en sus negocios sucios, aunque realmente no les estaba yendo muy bien que digamos. En los últimos meses, con todo el alboroto causado por las repetidas refriegas entre la milicia corneriana y los Guerreros Phantom, Wolf y su equipo se habían visto forzados a mantener un bajo perfil, intentando no atraer la atención de ninguno de los dos bandos. Desde que los Guerreros Phantom habían ido a intentar "persuadirlo" de trabajar para ellos (oferta que por supuesto él había rechazado muy violentamente) varios de ellos habían vuelto en busca de su cabeza para intentar cobrar las deudas por los compañeros que él asesinó. Y al paso que iban, muy pronto tendrían que abandonar ese escondite, de hecho, muchos de sus secuaces ya habían preferido huir de ahí antes que los Guerreros Phantom decidieran venir por ellos.

Panther y Leon andaban discutiendo algo, pero Wolf no los escuchaba. Miraba por la ventana hacia el espacio que había afuera, pensando en los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos tres o cuatro meses. El equipo Star Fox había reclutado a un nuevo integrante, que aparentemente había sido de gran ayuda durante este conflicto, dando información vital, y como piloto en las batallas. Y ese nuevo integrante no era otro que su hermano pequeño, Howler O'Donnell. Admitiéndolo, Howler siempre tuvo mayor potencial como piloto que el mismo Wolf, a pesar de ser el más joven de los dos, y probó ser un formidable miembro del equipo Star Wolf en su tiempo. Sin embargo, había algo de lo que Howler carecía: la voluntad del criminal. O más bien, era que tenía algo en demasía: honor y respeto por la vida. Howler jamás llegó al punto de asesinar o lastimar a nadie sin motivo, y aún cuando cometiera crímenes, solo tomaba lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, nada más. Wolf y Howler habían crecido en las calles, y se habían criado a la manera de los pandilleros, sin embargo, Howler siempre fue el menos violento de los dos hermanos. Él no tenía madera para ser criminal. De hecho, y Wolf lo sabía, la única razón por la que aceptó estar en Star Wolf después de las Guerras Lylat, fue porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

Y después de tres años, un día que supuestamente iba a ver si encontraba algo para hacer las reparaciones de sus Wolfens, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Se quedaron esperándolo eternamente, o al menos Wolf lo hizo. Leon y Pigma no parecieron afectados por su desaparición, de hecho, hasta parecían estar felices de que se hubiera ido. Wolf llegó a darlo por muerto en aquel momento.

Pero cinco años más tarde, reapareció, como miembro del escuadrón de su rival, Star Fox. Aparentemente, esa chispa de bondad que Howler tenía en su interior terminó de encenderse por completo, y se pasó al otro extremo de la ley. Definitivamente, el Howler al que conoció como su hermano ya había dejado de existir. O quizás, realmente nunca existió.

- ¡Lord O'Donnell, jefe! – entró de repente un rufián, con aspecto de simio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Wolf, sin muchas ganas.

- ¡Detectamos una nave acercándose a nuestro perímetro! – dijo. - ¡Se trata de un Arwing! -

- ¡Arwing! – gritó Leon. – Ah, que bien, porque me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. -

- Espera. – dijo Wolf. - ¿Es solo una? -

- Sí, solo es una… -

- Hmm… si es quien creo que es… no se atrevan a atacar a menos que los ataque primero. -

- ¡Pero jefe! -

- Ya dije. Ordénales que no disparen, a menos que él dispare primero. -

- … de acuerdo, jefe. -

El rufián se fue a toda prisa, y Wolf retornó a su posición en la ventana. Panther y Leon, incrédulos de lo que acababa de decir, fueron a acercársele.

- ¡Estás demente! – gritó Leon. - ¿Vas a dejar que un miembro del equipo Star Fox venga aquí a nuestro escondite? -

- Si se trata de él, dudo que venga a buscar problemas. – dijo Wolf.

- ¿De quién? – preguntó Leon, entonces la realización lo golpeó en la cabeza. – Ah, no, eso no, eso sí que no, amigo. -

- No me vas a decir que… - iba a preguntar Panther, el asentamiento de cabeza que dio Leon lo hizo captar el mensaje. - ¿Cómo es posible que vayas a dejarlo entrar, después de lo que nos hizo? -

- Lo que estás es molesto porque te pateó el trasero la última vez, ¿no? – dijo Wolf, dando un golpe bajo al orgullo de Panther, que estaba a punto de protestar diciendo algo, pero no le salió como refutar eso, ya que en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

Mientras tanto, afuera, el Arwing se acercaba, las defensas de la colonia espacial estaban puestas, pero nadie la atacaba. El caza azul y blanco avanzaba tranquilamente, como si supiera que no le iban a disparar. Avanzó hacia la entrada del hangar, y atravesando la barrera translúcida, se preparó para el aterrizaje.

Segundos después, Howler saltó fuera de la cabina, siendo recibido por "el comité de bienvenida", en otras palabras, los secuaces de Wolf que aún quedaban en la colonia espacial. El lobo, sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento extraño, simplemente los miró y alzó las manos en señal de "no traigo malas intenciones".

- Vaya, vaya, el hermano pródigo reaparece después de 5 años. – dijo uno de ellos socarronamente.

- No vine a buscar problemas. – dijo Howler. – Solo quiero hablar con mi hermano. -

- Hmm, ¿y qué te hace pensar que él quiere hablar contigo? -

- Si nadie me atacó, he de suponer que fue porque él les dijo que no lo hicieran, ¿verdad? -

- Nos ordenó que no te atacáramos a no ser que tú lo hicieras primero. -

- Pues no tengo intención de hacerlo, así que háganme el favor de apartarse de mi camino. Esto es importante, y tengo prisa. -

Ninguno de los rufianes quería enfrentarse a la cólera de Wolf, así que no les quedó más remedio que dejarlo pasar. A pesar de haber estado fuera de ahí por más de 5 años, Howler conocía perfectamente el escondite, así que supo exactamente donde encontrar a Wolf. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, varios de sus antiguos… "camaradas" lo miraban con recelo por aparecerse así de repente, después de haberlos abandonado. Pese a ello, ninguno dijo nada, aún lo respetaban hasta cierto punto por ser el hermano menor de Wolf, y también porque sabían perfectamente que no convenía hacerlo enfadar.

Finalmente, llegó a la habitación reservada para los miembros de Star Wolf, que antaño hubiera sido suya también. La puerta se abrió de par en par, y fue recibido frente a frente por Leon Powalski.

- Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí. – dijo el camaleón. – El cachorrito perdido que nos abandonó hace tanto y nos traicionó. -

- No vine hasta aquí a escuchar tus tonterías, Leon, así que apártate. – dijo Howler, sin inmutarse. – Vine para hablar con Wolf. -

- Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, ¿me escuchaste, lobato rabioso? – dijo Leon, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

- No me provoques, que no estoy de humor en este momento. – dijo Howler tratando de mantener la calma, pero ya empezaba a irritarse por dentro.

- ¿O sino qué me vas a hacer, eh? -

En respuesta, Howler le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, seguido de un gancho de derecha, que lo hizo caer hacia atrás, y antes que se fuera a levantar, le dejó caer un tremendo pisotón en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire.

- Por lo visto tu lengua se ha vuelto más larga con los años. – dijo Howler agachándose para verlo cara a cara, con una expresión de enojo, pero calmada. – Otro más de tus comentarios y te la arranco. -

- Ugh… - fue todo lo que Leon alcanzó a decir, frotándose el estómago por el dolor, Howler volteó a ver a Panther que lo veía con cara de "vete de aquí".

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Quieres un poco de lo mismo? -

- Hmph… - fue todo lo que Panther soltó. Mejor no buscarse problemas, si él no venía con esas intenciones. Howler ignoró a los dos miembros de Star Wolf, y miró hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde estaba Wolf sentado, viéndolo de manera, no digamos indiferente, pero tampoco se mostraba muy feliz de verlo.

- Y… ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita… hermanito? – Wolf casi que forzó la última palabra.

- Supongo que estarás al tanto de la situación actual, ¿no? – dijo Howler.

- Más o menos. He intentado mantenerme al margen, sin embargo. – dijo Wolf.

- Eso no lo dudo, tú y tus… amigos, no han causado problemas en mucho tiempo. – dijo Howler.

- La milicia está demasiado ocupada con esos Guerreros Phantom como para preocuparse por nosotros. -

- Nos estamos preparando para el asalto final. – dijo Howler. – Y vamos a necesitar todos los refuerzos posibles. -

- ¿Y eso en qué nos afecta? -

- Wolf, bien sabes que lo que está pasando nos concierne a todos en Lylat. Incluyéndote. – Howler hizo énfasis especialmente en la última palabra.

- Ustedes pueden encargarse de eso. Gane quien gane, dudo que eso nos afecte de alguna manera. – dijo Wolf, con aparente indiferencia.

- Si llegamos a perder, ellos vendrán por ti después. No se tentarán el corazón para eliminar a quienes se les interpongan. – dijo Howler. – Y lo sabes, Wolf. -

- Hmm… -

Wolf aparentemente no tenía intenciones de ayudar. Cierto que antes, había unido fuerzas con el equipo Star Fox para combatir un mal mayor, pero las circunstancias ahora eran diferentes. La milicia corneriana tenía la balanza inclinada a su favor, gracias al apoyo brindado por el ejército Solariano, y por las labores que habían realizado en el desarrollo de las nuevas armas. ¿Para qué los necesitaban?

En vista de que al parecer Wolf no los iba a ayudar, Howler se dio la vuelta y se preparó para irse, pero justo cuando se abrió la puerta frente a él se detuvo, y sin voltear a mirar a Wolf, habló.

- Wolf… me imagino que no se te habrá olvidado que aún me debes un favor. Aquella vez, si no hubiera sido por mí, hubieras perdido algo más que el ojo, ¿recuerdas? -

- Hmm… -

- De acuerdo, no te obligaré a que nos ayudes si no quieres. De todos modos, y por si cambias de parecer… - Sacó un dispositivo de su cinturón de utilidades, y lo dejó en una mesa junto a la entrada.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Wolf.

- Potenciará los lásers de tu Wolfen si se lo instalas. Considéralo un último regalo de mi parte. De todos modos, lo que hagas con él, eso ya queda a tu elección. -

Howler desapareció tras la puerta cerrada. Wolf se quedó estático un momento, ignorando las protestas de Leon y Panther. Se puso de pie y les ordenó callarse. Caminó hacia el dispositivo que Howler le había dejado, y lo revisó. Parecía una especie de tubo cilíndrico, con algunos botones de un lado. Howler se lo había dejado ahí, sin más. La pregunta ahora era, ¿qué hacer con él?

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Puerta Orbital de Corneria, varias horas después…_

En la Puerta Orbital no cabía nadie. Todas las tropas cornerianas, la milicia solariana, y uno que otro mercenario contratado como apoyo, se habían reunido en el gran salón. El equipo Star Fox se retrasó un momento, dado que esperaban a que Howler regresara de dondequiera que se hubiera ido. Afortunadamente, llegó media hora antes de que comenzara la reunión, a la cual el General Pepper había convocado a todos para dar información importante sobre como tenían planificado el asalto final, el cual se realizaría dentro de cuatro días.

Entre todo el revuelo, el General Pepper se anunció por los altoparlantes para llamar a hacer silencio en el gran salón, todo mundo se quedó callado. El equipo Star Fox se encontraba detrás del escenario, ya que se les había llamado en un papel especial para la última batalla, y tendrían que dar información adicional cuando llegara su turno.

- Soldados de la milicia corneriana, colegas del ejército solariano, y todos los presentes, estamos a un paso del enfrentamiento final contra los Guerreros Phantom. – anunció Pepper. – Pese a nuestras victorias recientes, y que las posibilidades pintan mejor, no podemos bajar la guardia. Gracias al esfuerzo combinado y al gran valor de todos ustedes, sin mencionar el inestimable apoyo de nuestros camaradas, hemos logrado llegar hasta aquí, pero no sin sacrificios. No les voy a mentir, la batalla que se nos aproxima será mucho más difícil que ninguna que hayamos enfrentado hasta ahora, y no estamos seguros de si podremos volver o no con vida de esto. Pese a ello, no pienso dejar de luchar hasta el último aliento, y prefiero morir con honor, antes que vivir esclavizado como un cobarde por esos Guerreros Phantom. -

Todos los presentes aplaudieron el discurso del General, no cabía duda que ni siquiera los años habían mermado para nada el espíritu de Pepper. Sin más que decir, pasaron el turno a Richardson, que como ya era de esperarse, se encontraba a cargo de lo que serían las tácticas durante el combate.

- Según la información que obtuvimos del chip de memoria recuperado de Metallix, la base enemiga está muy bien defendida. – Richardson proyectó en pantalla un holograma de la fortaleza Phantom, la cual se encontraba en un gigantesco asteroide, rodeada por defensas satelitales por doquier, aparentemente impenetrables. – No existen puntos ciegos que podamos atacar, y su defensa es a prueba de cualquier arma conocida. Más aún, a pesar de que reducimos sus números en las últimas batallas, aún poseen suficiente fuerza como para oponer una seria resistencia a nuestro ataque. Hemos desarrollado un plan arriesgado, pero que incrementará nuestras posibilidades de éxito. -

El holograma se alejó, mostrando una flota de cazas acompañada por un gran crucero. Richardson prosiguió.

- Enviaremos una pequeña flota de cazas y un crucero no-tripulados como señuelo. Las computadoras de navegación están programadas para responder a los ataques enemigos para distraer su atención temporalmente. Determinamos que para que las tropas salgan o entren, o para usar los sistemas de armas en la fortaleza, el escudo a su alrededor debe desactivarse temporalmente. El intervalo es muy pequeño, pero esas son nuestras aberturas para poder infiltrarnos en la fortaleza enemiga. En cuanto tengamos la oportunidad, nos lanzaremos para traspasar las defensas, y una vez allí… buscaremos a su líder, y acabaremos con ella de una vez por todas. -

El plan era arriesgado, sin duda. No obstante, Richardson siempre sabía el factor de riesgo en sus planes, y sus tácticas siempre se orientaban a lograr las victorias sacrificando lo menos posible a sus tropas. Los riesgos siempre estaban ahí, ya fueran altos o bajos, pero Richardson no había recibido su última promoción en vano, y todos confiaban en su juicio. Todos los presentes mostraron su apoyo hacia el plan que Richardson proponía.

- Es alentador contar con su apoyo. Ahora, una cosa más. He decidido, que para esta batalla, necesitaremos más gente que nos guíe, y por ello, delego el mando a Fox McCloud y los integrantes del equipo Star Fox para dirigir cada una de nuestras compañías. Los escuadrones de cazas que asaltarán la fortaleza estarán bajo el mando del equipo Star Fox. Desde este momento, designo a Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Howler O'Donnell y Slippy Toad como Comandantes de las divisiones de asalto, y a Peppy Hare como Líder de la Flota de Cruceros -

Toda la gente le dio una gran ovación a los miembros del equipo Star Fox, era un gran honor y un privilegio para todos ellos, pero sin duda también les ponía una gran responsabilidad. Fox se adelantó, y cuando cesaron los aplausos, habló.

- Agradezco al Teniente Coronel Richardson por el gran honor que nos ha dado hoy a mí, y a mi escuadrón. Ahora, según el plan, cada uno de nosotros dirigirá una división. Yo dirigiré al escuadrón dorado, Falco al rojo, Krystal al azul, Howler al plateado, y Slippy al verde. Atacaremos por diversos flancos, en formación pentagonal, y debilitaremos sus defensas, hasta que la flota de cruceros nos apoye. No los voy a engañar, la batalla será difícil, y puede que muchos no regresemos con vida. Aquel que desee retroceder, ahora es el momento, porque después no habrá vuelta atrás. Quienes no tengan miedo de enfrentar a la muerte cara a cara, que den un paso al frente ahora. -

Uno por uno, todos los presentes dieron un paso al frente, lento al principio, pero pronto todos en el auditorio dejaron claro que ninguno de ellos tenía miedo a morir en esa batalla.

- De acuerdo. No tenemos nada más que decir, excepto, que aquí no se trata de vencer o morir. Debemos vencer a toda costa, ¿entendieron? -

Todos respondieron con un SÍ muy animado. Todas las tropas estaban dispuestas a dar el todo por el todo en la batalla final. Fox y los demás sonrieron complacidos, al igual que el General Pepper y el resto de altos rangos del ejército.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Varios días después…_

Toda la flota corneriana y demás aliados se preparan mientras transcurre la cuenta regresiva para partir. No menos de 250 acorazados, y más de 4000 cazas se han reunido alrededor de la Puerta Orbital, incluidas las Arwings del equipo Star Fox y su nave nodriza. Beltino Toad y su equipo supervisan la estación para abrir el portal que los llevará hacia su destino final…

_- Beltino, estamos preparados. Todas las tropas nos han dado luz verde. -_

_- Prepárense para comenzar la creación del portal. Inicializando_. – dijo Beltino, pulsando los botones en el panel de control principal. _– Anillo zypher ahora expandiéndose. Bloque principal desacoplado. -_

A esta voz, el gigantesco anillo principal de la estación comenzó a expandirse, y se dividió en tres partes, conectadas apenas por hilos de energía, que se alejaron hasta alcanzar una distancia más que considerable.

_- Todos los bloques, órbitas confirmadas. No se detectan anomalías. Comenzando exposición de energía. -_

Los bloques se iluminaron, y una energía verde fue cubriendo el espacio entre ellos, extendiéndose por todo el anillo hasta cubrirlo por completo formando una membrana con aspecto líquido.

_- Expandiendo lentes de la puerta. Creación del portal exitosa. -_

Se guardó silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que Peppy habló desde el puente del Great Fox.

- Muy bien, amigos, es la hora de la verdad. – dijo el viejo conejo.

- Abriendo canal de transmisión a toda la flota. – dijo ROB.

- _Flota de Corneria, ya hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos. El resto depende de ustedes ahora. –_ anunció Beltino desde la puerta. – _Son nuestra esperanza. -_

- Es tiempo de ir y acabar con Lady Phantom, de una vez y para siempre. – dijo Fox desde su Arwing.

- _¡Enlacen la puerta! ¡Destino: La Fortaleza Phantom! -_

- ¿Están todos listos? ¡Star Fox, en marcha! – dijo Fox mientras comenzaba a avanzar, seguido de sus compañeros.

Una tras otra las naves se fueron adentrando en el portal. Al momento de cruzarlo, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Este será el enfrentamiento decisivo. Condiciones igual a igual, aquel bando cuyos deseos de ganar sean mayores, será el que triunfe en esta corta, pero dura y cruel batalla.

_Esta historia continuará…_

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Notas del Autor:**

Jejeje, y así termina el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. En el gran final se aclararán muchas de las interrogantes que han quedado en el aire en el transcurso. ¿Quién saldrá victorioso? ¿Lady Phantom y su ejército de guerreros malvados serán capaces de una recuperación mágica luego de sufrir tantas bajas? ¿O el equipo Star Fox y la milicia corneriana lograrán alzarse con la victoria? Eso lo sabremos en la conclusión de Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf. ¡Hasta entonces!


	21. Phantom Fortress:The Final Confrontation

**Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf.**

Por Fox McCloude.

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

_Fortaleza Phantom, más allá de los bordes del sistema Lylat…_

La última cosa que necesitaban los Guerreros Phantom era que Metallix se robara una buena parte de sus últimos (y ahora muy escasos) recursos para hacer un último intento en destruir el planeta Corneria entero, y fallara miserablemente en el proceso. Estuvo a punto de hacer colisionar un enorme asteroide contra el planeta, pero de alguna manera, el ejército corneriano, con ayuda del equipo Star Fox, había logrado nuevamente escapar de la destrucción por los pelos.

Aún no habían podido reponerse del todo tras su última gran derrota, cuando las tropas droides que enviaron a atacar todas las bases cornerianas simultáneamente fueron completamente destruidas, luego de que el Ejército Corneriano consiguiera rastrear el origen de la frecuencia de comunicaciones que usaban, y posteriormente el equipo Star Fox abordara la nave insignia que las dirigía, permitiéndoles enviar una orden de autodestrucción a todas las tropas para erradicarlas de un solo tiro, y como cosa irónica, cuando ya estaban a punto de ganar.

En su situación actual, los Guerreros Phantom estaban casi como patos sentados. Su único consuelo era que el enemigo aún no los había encontrado, y aún si lo hiciera las defensas de su base eran impenetrables, con lo que tendrían tiempo de reponerse. Pero Lady Phantom estaba cansada de esperar. Retrasos, retrasos, y más retrasos, y lo único que traían consigo era que las fuerzas de sus enemigos se fortalecían a medida que las de ella disminuían. Ya no podía esperar más.

- ¿Por qué… por qué es tan difícil? Esos pelmazos ya deberían haberse convertido en polvo del universo a estas alturas. – decía, hablando consigo misma en voz alta. – No, no debo descontrolarme. Completaré mi venganza, cueste lo que cueste. -

* * *

_A unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de ahí…_

Las Fuerzas Cornerianas comenzaron a emerger fuera de los portales, a una distancia segura del perímetro enemigo antes de comenzar con su ataque. Para el éxito de su misión estaban confiando en gran parte en el factor sorpresa, de modo que tenían que mantenerse encubiertos hasta que llegara el momento indicado.

La nave insignia del General Pepper, que ahora estaba acompañado en el puente por el General Zinger, con quien compartiría el mando del crucero, se había sumado a la batalla. Dispersos por toda el área se encontraban los acorazados, al igual que las cinco grandes divisiones de cazas cornerianos, codificadas por color, con las Arwings del equipo Star Fox al frente. Como se acordó, Fox dirigía la división dorada, Howler la plateada, Falco la roja, Krystal la azul y Slippy la verde. Sobre ellos recaía la responsabilidad más importante, ya que era su trabajo iniciar el asalto frontal para debilitar las fuerzas del enemigo una vez que lograsen traspasar sus defensas. Las tropas de Katina, comandadas por Bill Grey, con el apoyo del escuadrón Trinity Ghost, se ocuparían de actuar como refuerzo si se requería ayuda adicional. Los cruceros, que ahora estaban equipados con el armamento más pesado que pudieron colocar, serían dirigidos por Peppy Hare desde el Great Fox, esperando estar a la altura de las naves enemigas.

- General Pepper, la flota de señuelo está lista para el lanzamiento. – Avisó Richardson desde su puesto.

- Enterado. – respondió Pepper.

La flota no tripulada de cazas, que iban a enviar como señuelo para distraer la atención del enemigo lejos del verdadero peligro, estaba a punto de ser lanzada. Todas las naves habían sido programadas con computadoras que contenían las órdenes básicas de pilotaje y combate aeroespacial. Las naves estaban tomando posiciones y preparándose para hacer un salto hiperespacial hacia la zona destino, donde se encontraba el asteroide que albergaba la base de los Guerreros Phantom.

- Buf, ¿qué tanto podrían hacer esos armatostes sin vida? – comentó Falco, observando a los cazas no tripulados.

- Esperemos que lo suficiente para que ataquemos. – dijo Peppy.

Es claro que ninguno de los miembros del escuadrón Star Fox confiaba en el éxito de esta estratagema, al contrario, sabían que era muy arriesgada y peligrosa, pero en ese momento era lo mejor que podían hacer, ahora que estaban entrando a terreno enemigo, para atacar con toda su fuerza. De cualquier manera, todo iba a terminar en esa batalla, el desenlace decidiría sus destinos.

- Preparándose para salto hiperespacial. Ingresando coordenadas de destino. -

Segundos más tarde, los cazas y el crucero señuelo comenzaron a desaparecer, saltando hacia el hiperespacio. Toda la flota corneriana esperaría su señal para atacar, una vez que el enemigo mordiera el anzuelo.

* * *

**Misión Final – Phantom Fortress: The Final Confrontation.**

_Fortaleza Phantom, momentos más tarde…_

La totalidad de la fuerza actual de los Guerreros Phantom se había replegado hacia el interior del asteroide donde se encontraba su base principal. Era todo lo que les quedaba por hacer tras sus últimas derrotas ante las fuerzas cornerianas. Desde luego, probablemente todo ya habría terminado si no fuera por la intervención de Fox McCloud y el equipo Star Fox. El pequeño pero hábil escuadrón de mercenarios había logrado equilibrar la balanza a favor de los suyos aún en situaciones en la que todo parecía perdido y tenían todas las posibilidades en contra. Habían acabado con legiones enteras de sus mejores tropas, y sus mejores comandantes ahora estaban muertos, o habían sido hechos prisioneros por el enemigo.

Por supuesto, nada de eso tenía importancia. Ellos aún no sabían donde estaban ellos, y mientras fuese así, tendrían tiempo de reponerse de sus derrotas. Aparte… Lady Phantom aún tenía algo con lo cual, en dado caso de ser derrotada, se aseguraría de llevarse consigo a todos ellos al otro mundo.

- ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO! ¡ALERTA ROJA! -

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – demandó saber Lady Phantom desde su recinto cuando la tranquilidad de la fortaleza fue interrumpida de pronto y sin razón aparente.

- ¡Milady! ¡Hemos detectado una flota que acaba de ingresar a nuestro perímetro de defensa! – gritó un soldado en el monitor.

- ¿Cómo dices? -

- ¡Análisis completo! ¡Confirmación visual! ¡Es una flota perteneciente al ejército corneriano! -

- No es posible… - Lady Phantom no podía creerlo. - ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? -

- Estamos listos para salir a su encuentro, milady. -

- De acuerdo, desactiven los escudos y prepárense para el ataque. No tomen prisioneros, no quiero que quede ni uno solo de ellos con vida. -

- ¡Sí, milady! - El soldado cortó comunicaciones. Lady Phantom no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

El alboroto y el desorden no se hicieron esperar. Todas las tropas Phantom restantes comenzaron a movilizarse, y los pilotos abordaron sus cazas, preparándose para el inminente combate. Los escudos de la base fueron desactivados para permitir el despegue de las naves Phantom, que fueron al encuentro de las naves cornerianas. No tardó en iniciar el intercambio de disparos, ninguno escatimaba en municiones, las explosiones coronaban todo el perímetro del asteroide.

- Están más flojos que de costumbre, ¿no? – comentó uno de los pilotos Phantom, ante la aparente inefectividad de los cornerianos, además de que pronto la diferencia numérica se hizo evidente al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¡Comandante, estamos detectando una transmisión hiperespacial dirigiéndose hacia aquí! -

- ¿Refuerzos? -

- Es probable, ya están a punto de... -

El piloto no terminó su frase, de inmediato las cinco divisiones de cazas cornerianos aparecieron en formación pentagonal alrededor de la base Phantom, volteándose en un segundo la aparente fuerza en números que tenían anteriormente. Al frente de cada una estaba un Arwing del equipo Star Fox.

- ¡AHORA TODOS, AL ATAQUE! – gritó Fox al frente de la división dorada, que solo esperaba esta orden para lanzarse como un enjambre ante los desprevenidos Guerreros Phantom, quienes no se imaginaban que el enemigo les estaba tendiendo una trampa para atacarlos por sorpresa. El resto de las divisiones no tardaron en sumarse a la contienda, intentando causar todo el daño posible por todas direcciones antes que el enemigo pudiese reagruparse y montar una resistencia apropiada.

En el interior de la fortaleza, una especie de pánico se apoderó de los Guerreros Phantom ante el sorpresivo ataque masivo de las Fuerzas Cornerianas. De inmediato tuvieron que levantar las protecciones nuevamente, al tiempo que intentaban responder al fuego con sus propias armas.

- Están sacando sus turbo lásers, ya deben haberse repuesto del shock inicial. – dijo Krystal.

- Se habían tardado. – comentó Falco. – Bien, de eso nos encargamos nosotros. ¡Escuadrón rojo, síganme, iremos por esos turbo lásers! -

La división roja siguió a Falco en dirección hacia dos grandes torretas láser que estaban a punto de abrir fuego contra ellos. La formación tuvo que dispersarse cuando dos rayos láser enormes salieron de los cañones, pero inmediatamente comenzaron a rodear y flanquear para echarlos abajo. Falco lanzó una Bomba Nova directo a la fuente de poder que alimentaba los dos cañones, provocando una sobrecarga masiva y destruyéndolos en el acto.

- Escuadrón plateado, hay un hangar junto a las torretas. – dijo Howler. - Deben tener muchos cazas de reserva, hay que destruirlos antes de que puedan usarlos. -

- Vamos detrás de usted, Comandante O'Donnell. -

- Todo mundo, dirijan sus misiles hacia ese depósito de combustible. -

Las naves plateadas siguieron a Howler hacia el depósito de combustible que les indicó, y una vez a distancia segura mínima soltaron una lluvia masiva de misiles. Las explosiones rápidamente consumieron la estructura, y la reacción en cadena alcanzó al hangar, destruyéndolo junto con todos los cazas y soldados que había en su interior.

Adentro de la fortaleza, Lady Phantom veía con disgusto como sus fuerzas eran superadas ampliamente por las tropas cornerianas. El equipo Star Fox los lideraba, y los estaba llevando por buen camino hacia la victoria. En vista de las circunstancias, ordenó al resto de las tropas evacuar hacia las salidas de emergencia para trasladarse hacia la zona oscura del asteroide, e intentar reagruparse para un contraataque con los cruceros. En cálculos aproximados sus fuerzas estaban bastante equiparadas, sería solo cuestión de usar mejores tácticas para derrotarlos.

Mientras tanto, afuera, las cinco divisiones continuaban su feroz asalto, tratando de penetrar las defensas. Varias mini-estaciones armadas con misiles teledirigidos de largo alcance y alta velocidad habían sido posicionadas alrededor del asteroide, que los obligaron a dispersarse para contraatacar. Este retroceso dio suficiente tiempo al resto de las tropas Phantom a completar su traslado hacia la zona oscura del asteroide.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó Krystal. – Pensé que darían un poco más de pelea que esto. -

- Algo está mal. Esas no son todas sus tropas, el resto deben estar ocultas en alguna parte. - dijo Slippy.

- Atentos equipo. – dijo Fox. – Quizás planeen atacar por otra parte. -

- Comandante McCloud. – llamó de pronto uno de los pilotos de la división dorada. – Los sensores indican que el enemigo está apareciendo al otro lado, en la zona oscura del asteroide. -

- Se quieren reagrupar. – dijo Fox. – Vamos a necesitar apoyo, Peppy, es tu turno. -

- _Vamos en camino. -_

- Todo mundo atento. Van a regresar en cualquier momento. – dijo Fox.

- Oh, me aseguraré de darles una calurosa bienvenida. – dijo Falco, tronándose los nudillos.

En efecto, a los pocos minutos comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia las naves Phantom, tanto los cazas como los acorazados, que comenzaron a abrir fuego intentando dispersar a las cinco divisiones de asalto. Lograron mantenerse por unos minutos, hasta que los acorazados desplegaron a más cazas de refuerzo como elemento sorpresa para emparejar los números. La batalla se hizo casi cuerpo a cuerpo con la entrada de los refuerzos Phantom, y obligaron a las divisiones a dispersarse tanto que los acorazados de la flota corneriana no podía disparar por miedo a darle a los suyos. Explosiones y disparos llenaban todos los alrededores. Slippy propuso a la división verde fingir una retirada para intentar atraer a parte de las fuerzas Phantom lejos de los acorazados para despejar un poco el paso para que los suyos pudieran atacar.

- Ya creo que necesitamos algo de ayuda adicional. – dijo Slippy, mientras activaba el comunicador para pedir refuerzos. – Bill, creo que ya es un buen momento para que aparezcas. -

- Me estaba impacientando. – replicó el aludido. La flota de Katina, que había permanecido al margen hasta ese momento, estaba esperando la señal para ingresar al campo de batalla. Antes de comenzar, Bill abrió otro canal para contactar al escuadrón Trinity Ghost. – Nova, necesito que tú y tus hermanos me apoyen desde los flancos. -

- Puede confiar en nosotros, Comandante Grey. – respondió Nova con un saludo militar. - Bien, Buster, Walker, esta será nuestra misión más importante. Es hora de hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer. -

- Hagámoslo. – dijo Walker.

- Estoy contigo, hermana. – concluyó Buster.

- ¡Flota de Katina, avancen ahora y prepárense para combatir! – ordenó Bill, mientras ponía en marcha sus motores, y todas sus tropas iban detrás de él.

Para cuando Bill y sus tropas se sumaron a la refriega, las tropas Phantom ya habían logrado establecer su frente, y los cruceros de batalla habían comenzado a abrir fuego, y sus disparos, pese a que habían logrado derribar a varios de sus enemigos, también alcanzaron a varios de los suyos en el proceso. Desde el Great Fox, Peppy se dio cuenta de que a los Phantom no les importaban sus propios aliados tanto como a ellos, y envió una señal para un retroceso temporal de los cazas. Esta retirada hizo que los Phantom recobraran temporalmente el terreno perdido, e hicieran una formación de ataque que les permitió defenderse y contraatacar al mismo tiempo cubriendo casi todas las posibles direcciones de ataque hacia la base.

La flota de acorazados cornerianos inició su avance para intentar trabarse en combate contra las naves Phantom, demostrando estar a la altura y resistir los fuertes embates de sus enemigos. Entre los acorazados que luchaban en las líneas frontales, estaban al mando Stanton, Schvaltz y Silverback, cuyas naves estaban disparando simultáneamente al Ejecutor, que se encontraba encabezando la flota enemiga, y sus escudos parecían ser impenetrables ante todo lo que le mandaban.

- ¡Es inútil, no podemos penetrar esos escudos! – gritó Silverback desde el puente de mando. En ese instante recibió una transmisión enviada por el Teniente Coronel Richardson.

- Coronel Silverback, señor. Solicitamos permiso para ingresar al combate, podemos ayudarlo. – dijo Richardson.

- ¿Está seguro, Richardson? -

- Que no se le olvide cuál es la nave a la que estoy al mando, señor. – aseguró Richardson. – Vamos a darles a esos malditos una cucharada de su propia medicina. -

- De acuerdo, contamos con usted. – dijo Silverback, mientras abría otro canal. – Stanton, Schvaltz, tenemos que resistir un poco más, Richardson viene a ayudarnos. -

- Enterado, haremos todo lo que podamos desde aquí. – respondió Stanton.

- Triunfaremos pase lo que pase. – agregó Schvaltz.

La nave a la que Richardson estaba al mando no era otra que el mismo crucero que había piloteado Metallix en su ataque a la base del Sector Y, mientras el asteroide amenazaba con estrellarse contra Corneria pocos días antes. La nave había sido repintada y renombrada "Shield Breaker", por su ya conocida capacidad, que los cornerianos habían sabido muy bien como aprovechar ahora que la tenían de su lado.

- Teniente Coronel, el arma de difusión está cargada al máximo y lista para disparar. -

- Apunten hacia el Ejecutor. – dijo Richardson. Los navegadores comenzaron a mover la nave para buscar el ángulo de disparo correcto, de modo que impactase al ejecutor sin dañar a los cruceros cornerianos.

- Objetivo en la mira, señor. -

- ¡Abran fuego! -

El arma de difusión soltó su onda expansiva, y tal como lo habían calculado, esta ni siquiera rozó a los cruceros cornerianos. Por otra parte, el Ejecutor y todas las naves Phantom adyacentes no tuvieron tanta suerte.

- ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! – gritaron a bordo del Ejecutor.

- ¡Un arma de difusión, comandante! – respondieron. - ¡Todas las defensas fueron inhabilitadas! -

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Malditos cornerianos, esa era la nave que Metallix estaba usando, la robaron. -

- ¡Disparan de nuevo, aaaarrggghh! -

Dicho y hecho, una lluvia de rayos láser y misiles perforó por todos lados el casco del Ejecutor antes de que supieran por completo qué les había ocurrido. La destrucción de la nave líder causó un desorden en la flota, que las divisiones azul y roja (en otras palabras, Falco y Krystal, respectivamente) aprovecharon para lanzarse sobre ellos como un millar de agudas flechas.

- ¡Así se vuelan cruceros, al estilo Falco! – dijo Falco.

- Objetivos neutralizados. – dijo Krystal. – Vamos por los que siguen. -

- Esperen un poco. – dijo Peppy desde el Great Fox. – Vamos a necesitar armamento más pesado para derribar ese, pero primero, habrá que acercarse a derribar esas torres de poder. -

- De eso me encargo yo. ¡Escuadrón rojo, encárguense de derribar a los estorbos, yo me ocuparé del resto! – dijo Falco.

Imprudentemente, y pese a las quejas de sus compañeros, Falco se lanzó contra la torre de poder, con la intención de derribarla, pero varios lanzamisiles a su alrededor emergieron de debajo de la tierra, y comenzaron a disparar sin detenerse. Falco consiguió cargarse un puñado de ellos, pero terminó con tres a la cola, y teniendo dificultades para quitárselos de encima.

_¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡BROOM! ¡BROOM! _

- ¿Divirtiéndote sin mí, Falco? Oh, me has destrozado. -

- Ay no. – Falco frunció el cejo al reconocer la voz. - ¡Katt, qué estás haciendo aquí! -

- Salvándote de que te desplumen, ¿qué crees? – respondió la gata, intentando disimular su disgusto por la ingratitud de Falco. Igual que de costumbre, Katt se había aparecido sin ser invitada, y gracias a su certera lluvia de disparos acababa de salvarle el pellejo (de nuevo) a Falco, y sin perder tiempo, se auto-invitó a compartir el mando de la división roja. Krystal, que no había estado presente en la batalla en la que Katt los había ayudado previamente, se interesó un poco en la recién llegada.

- ¿Eres amiga de Falco? – preguntó.

- Algo por el estilo. – respondió la gata. – Me llamo Katt, Katt Monroe. -

- Soy Krystal, encantada. -

- Igualmente. Me parece que este no es el momento ni lugar para presentaciones, ¿no piensas igual? -

- Tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo después. – dijo Krystal. – Apreciamos tu ayuda. También Falco, aunque no lo diga. -

- Lo sé, no te preocupes. -

La feroz batalla proseguía. Luego de haberse prolongado durante dos horas y media, la nave insignia de Pepper y Zinger había hecho acto de presencia junto con todo el armamento pesado. Había llegado el momento de ir con todo. Los cornerianos ya habían sufrido muchas bajas, sin embargo las de los Guerreros Phantom habían sido mucho mayores numéricamente hablando, y la artillería pesada del Ejercito Corneriano les ganaba el terreno poco a poco. No obstante, ninguno de los dos bandos evidenciaba signos de una derrota, el combate estaba muy parejo, la victoria seguía siendo incierta. Todo podía suceder.

- ¡Lady Phantom, nos están arrinconando! – gritaba un soldado, hablando con Lady Phantom.

- ¡Utilicen los mega-misiles ahora! -

- ¡Pero Milady, aún no los hemos pro...! -

- ¡Yo doy las órdenes aquí! – lo interrumpió. – Si vamos a caer, nos llevaremos a tantos de ellos como sea posible. ¡Desplieguen los mega-misiles ahora! -

- ¡Sí, Milady! – el soldado cortó comunicaciones

- ¡Maldición, no puedo perder, no puedo perder así! -

Mientras tanto, en el espacio, continuaba el intercambio de disparos y explosiones entre ambos bandos. Los cornerianos ya comenzaban a vislumbrar una aparente victoria, cuando en los radares apareció una enorme estructura, que tenía el aspecto de una especie de panal gigantesco, por tratarse de una gran cantidad de tubos hexagonales gigantes unidos entre sí, que antes no estaba ahí. Estaba a buena distancia de la Fortaleza Phantom, y recubierta con revestimiento antirradar para evitar ser detectada.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó Howler al ver la gigantesca estructura.

Como respuesta, las tapas hexagonales comenzaron a abrirse, y de cada una de ellas (había unos cincuenta aproximadamente) emergió un gigantesco misil hexagonal. La enorme lluvia de proyectiles comenzó a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la flota de cruceros pesados cornerianos, más concretamente, hacia la nave insignia de Zinger y Pepper.

- ¡Alerta, alerta, misiles acercándose a nosotros! -

- ¡Disparen el cañón fotónico! – ordenó Pepper.

La nave disparó su arma máxima, lanzando un potente rayo masivo de fotones, sin embargo, solo alcanzó a volar unos cuantos misiles, y el resto continuó sin detenerse.

- ¡Atención todos, hay que detener esos misiles a toda costa! – gritó Fox. - ¡Escuadrón dorado, dispérsense y derriben todos los misiles que puedan! -

A esta voz, toda la división dorada rompió filas y cada nave se dirigió hacia el misil más cercano para interceptarlo. Howler y parte de la división plateada, que estaban cerca, vinieron para ayudarles. El resto de las divisiones estaban muy ocupadas encargándose de los cazas Phantom como para hacer algo al respecto, y los cruceros no se atrevían a disparar por temor a dañar a los suyos intentando destruir los misiles. Se las arreglaron para destruir gran parte de los misiles, lo cual fue una gran hazaña, sin embargo...

- ¡Se nos escapó uno! – gritó Howler.

- ¡Lo detendremos! – dijo Falco intentando lanzarse tras él, seguido del escuadrón rojo.

- ¡No llegarás a tiempo! – gritó Fox.

- ¡Háganse a un lado, cretinos! -

- ¿Eh? -

Todo fue cuestión de apenas unos cuantos segundos, todo lo que vieron fue tres destellos rojo dejando estelas de color verde mientras perseguían el enorme misil que iba directo hacia la nave insignia. Uno de ellos lanzó una Bomba Nova contra los propulsores, logrando ralentizar su velocidad, para luego dirigirse hacia la punta, y junto con los otros dos lo acribillaron a disparos, haciéndolo detonar antes del impacto, y salvando a Zinger, Pepper y todos los que estaban a bordo. Todos tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de quien había sido sus salvadores, pero las naves que piloteaban eran inconfundibles.

- Son las Wolfens. – dijo Fox.

- Wolf... – dijo Howler, luego sonrió. – Sí vino después de todo. -

- ¿Ese es el equipo Star Wolf? – dijo uno de los soldados cornerianos. - ¡Captúrenlos, que no escapen! -

- ¡Alto! – los detuvo Howler. – Que nadie se les acerque. -

- Pero Comandante... -

- Están aquí para ayudar. Confíen en mí, además... tenemos otras cosas de qué ocuparnos. -

En vista de las circunstancias, todos decidieron hacer caso. Después de todo, Howler compartía el mando de las tropas junto con el resto del escuadrón Star Fox, y ninguno pareció oponerse a lo que dijo. Aparte, otras cosas apremiaban, como la nada saludable cantidad de enemigos que aún quedaban a su alrededor.

- Veo que otra vez vienes a ayudarnos. – dijo Fox hablándole a Wolf.

- No creas que es por ti que lo estoy haciendo, cachorro. – respondió Wolf.

- Bien, bien, nos vemos de nuevo en el campo de batalla, querida Krystal. – dijo Panther. – Lamento que sea en estas circunstancias, pero me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo. -

- Lamento no poder decir que me alegro de verte. – fue la respuesta de Krystal.

- Oye, lengua larga, apuesto a que estás muy molesto de que te hayan arrastrado aquí, ¿eh? – se burló Falco de Leon.

- Cierra el pico, pollo, si no quieres que te rostice para la cena de esta noche. – espetó el camaleón.

Una vez más, Star Fox y Star Wolf combatían en el mismo bando, contra un enemigo en común. Alianza poco probable, según la mayoría, pero que ya en el pasado había probado ser bastante efectiva.

- Quedan siete torres de poder. – dijo Peppy observando en el radar. – De acuerdo, equipo, son nuestro último obstáculo para quitar las defensas de la Fortaleza. Tengan cuidado, están muy bien custodiadas. -

- Te preocupas demasiado, abuelo. – dijo Falco. - Esa de ahí es mía. ¡Boost Fire! -

Sin que nadie se lo pidiera, Falco se lanzó contra la torre de poder más cercana que tenía con el Boost Fire, destruyéndola en el acto antes que las defensas pudieran activarse. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Fox y Howler hicieron lo propio derribando otras dos con los suyos. Los miembros del equipo Star Wolf no parecieron muy felices viendo eso.

- Hmph, presumidos. – dijo Panther.

- Me gustaría uno de esos. – dijo Wolf.

- Bah, quien lo necesita. – dijo Leon, aunque por dentro estaba que ardía de envidia.

Tres torres de poder fuera, quedaban cuatro más. El escuadrón Trinity Ghost se acercó hacia una de ellas para atacarla simultáneamente. Lograron dañarla, pero sin derribarla por completo antes que las defensas se fueran tras ellos.

- ¡Tres misiles en mi cola, Buster, Walker, quítenmelos de encima! – gritó Nova.

- ¡Lo siento, tengo mis manos llenas! – respondió Walker, que a su vez tenía unos cuantos persiguiéndolo.

- ¡Voy por ti, hermana! – dijo Buster.

Buster intentó alinearse para apuntarle a los misiles, pero estos zigzagueaban detrás de Nova y le impedían enfocarlos con la mira. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para hacer mucho por su hermana, ya que en ese instante les llegó una lluvia de disparos láser que casi los rozaron tanto a él como a ella, pero lograron destruir los misiles que perseguían a Nova. Sin embargo, quienquiera que lo hubiese hecho, era muy descuidado, si su intención era ayudarlos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién fue? -

- ¿Estás bien, hermosa dama? No te preocupes, Panther te protegerá con su vida. -

- Oye, ¿qué te crees coqueteando con mi hermana? – protestó Walker, ya habiéndose sacudido los proyectiles que iban tras él.

- Sí, además casi nos matas. – agregó Buster.

- Olvídenlo. – dijo Nova. - Escucha, la próxima vez que quieras salvarme la vida, intenta no pasar tan cerca de quitármela, ¿te quedó claro? -

Si bien la intervención de Panther no fue del todo de su agrado, les sirvió de ayuda para reanudar su ataque contra la torre de poder. El ejército corneriano había derrotado ya a casi todas las fuerzas Phantom, y los pocos restantes se enfocaban en intentar proteger las torres de poder que les quedaban en pie. Richardson había lanzado otro ataque con el arma de difusión, que los cruceros habían aprovechado para eliminar casi toda la resistencia. Al cabo de unos minutos, habían derribado las torres de poder, sin embargo, los escudos aún no caían.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Falco. – Esa era la última torre de poder, ¿por qué no caen los escudos? -

- Esperen un minuto. – dijo Peppy. – Ah ya veo. Aún queda un generador de apoyo en el interior del escudo. -

- ¿Y qué hacemos con él? – preguntó Fox.

- Podríamos intentar atacar el punto de descarga. – sugirió Slippy. – Con los lásers a toda potencia podríamos revertir la emisión de energía y hacer que el generador se autodestruya. -

- En teoría es posible. – dijo Peppy. – Fox, Howler, ustedes tienen los lásers más potentes, ¿creen poder hacerlo? -

- Hay que hacer el intento. ¿Listo, Howler? – dijo Fox.

- Vamos por ellos. – respondió Howler.

Las dos Arwings se lanzaron hacia el punto de emisión del escudo, ubicado directamente encima del enorme generador, que emitía una gigantesca columna de luz como si fuera un enorme chorro de agua de una fuente, haciendo caer un domo protector sobre toda la fortaleza Phantom. Los cazas de las divisiones dorada y plateada se dispersaron por toda la zona para protegerlos. Fox y Howler cargaron los lásers a toda potencia y comenzaron a disparar, pero aún con la potencia combinada de ambos no era suficiente para revertir la emisión de energía, y los cañones de ambos ya empezaban a recalentarse.

- ¡No es suficiente, necesitamos más! – dijo Fox.

- ¡Es todo lo que tengo! – gritó Howler.

- ¡Háganme sitio, yo me haré cargo! -

Sin que nadie se lo pidiera, Wolf se aproximó al punto de emisión, abriéndose paso entre las naves aliadas y enemigas por igual, y se plantó entre Fox y Howler, cargando sus cañones a toda potencia, y uniendo su láser a los de ellos. La ayuda fue exitosa, y la potencia combinada de los tres fue suficiente para contrarrestar la emisión de energía, lento pero seguro, entre los tres comenzaron a empujar la acumulación directo hacia el generador.

_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! _Tras la sobrecarga masiva, el generador del escudo se puso al rojo vivo, se expandió, y estalló en pedazos, dejando de emitir energía, como una fuente que deja de verter agua, el escudo sobre la fortaleza comenzó a disolverse al instante.

- ¡Lo lograron! – gritó Slippy.

- ¡Así se hace, muchachos! – dijo Krystal.

- Bien hecho. Ahora, la que le espera a la señorita Fantasma. – agregó Falco, golpeándose la palma con el puño.

- Los escudos están fuera, ya podemos entrar. – dijo Fox.

- Lady Phantom, prepárate que ahí vamos. – dijo Howler.

- Esperen. – dijo Wolf de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Wolf? -

- Hmph,... más les vale que a ninguno de los dos se le ocurra morir ahí dentro. –

- ¿Preocupado por nosotros, hermano? – preguntó Howler con un tono semi-sarcástico.

- No te apures. – dijo Fox. – Ten por seguro que viviré lo suficiente para que arreglemos nuestras cuentas. Vamos, Howler. -

- Voy detrás de ti, Fox. -

La Wolfen se quedó atrás, mientras el escudo terminaba de caer. Lo poco que quedaba de las fuerzas Phantom continuaba combatiendo en vano contra las Fuerzas Cornerianas. Las Arwings de Fox y Howler volaron hacia el interior de la fortaleza. Había llegado el momento, de enfrentar cara a cara a la verdadera causante de todo ese conflicto. Lady Phantom...

* * *

_En el interior de la fortaleza, momentos después…_

Como casi todas las fuerzas Phantom habían salido a combatir, Fox y Howler encontraron muy poca resistencia al ingresar al hangar de la fortaleza. Solo unos pocos se quedaron a defender el interior, y ninguno de ellos supuso una gran amenaza para nuestros héroes.

Armados Fox con sus cañón de plasma, y Howler con sus ametralladoras gemelas, los pocos soldados Phantom que intentaron obstruirles el camino caían tan rápido como aparecían. Fox y Howler tuvieron cuidado, sin embargo de dejar uno o dos conscientes para que les indicaran donde se encontraba su líder. La mayoría se mostraron reacios, pero tras dar vueltas por más de media hora, finalmente hubo uno que decidió cooperar... luego de un poco de "persuasión".

- Gracias. – dijo Howler, luego de patearlo en el estómago, y quitarle una tarjeta de acceso para abrir las puertas.

- Dijo que siguiéramos ese corredor, y tomáramos al final el elevador al nivel 4. – dijo Fox.

- Bien, ya no quedan muchos más aquí que puedan ayudarnos, tendremos que tomar su palabra. – dijo Howler.

Sin perder tiempo, el zorro y el lobo abrieron la puerta que daba hacia el corredor. Ambos se pusieron en alerta, como esperando que hubiese una emboscada esperándolos del otro lado. Nada, no había guardias, ni trampas. Fox y Howler dieron cada paso con mucho cuidado, atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. Sin embargo, llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y no ocurrió nada. Ambos se disponían a abrir la puerta del elevador, pero extrañamente, esta se abrió por sí sola antes de que deslizaran la tarjeta de acceso. Casi, se podía decir, como si los estuviera invitando. Eso olía mal, muy mal. Sin embargo, sin otra ruta de acceso hacia su enemiga, ambos entraron al elevador, preparándose para lo peor.

30 segundos más tarde, la puerta del elevador se abrió, y ante ellos había un corredor muy corto. Del otro lado, estaba una enorme puerta metálica con el emblema de los Guerreros Phantom, con un marco platinado a su alrededor. Fox y Howler caminaron lentamente hacia ella, y la miraron de arriba abajo. Luego se vieron el uno al otro, como preguntándose si debían tocar la puerta, o abrirla por la fuerza.

- Hagámoslo rápido. – propuso Fox, calibrando su arma a modo fundición. Howler asintió.

Fox disparó un rayo láser describiendo un arco en la parte inferior de la puerta, lo bastante grande para que él y Howler pasaran. Lento pero seguro, logró penetrar el grueso blindaje de la puerta con el láser, y luego entre los dos derribaron el pedazo de la puerta, para luego penetrar en el que fuese el recinto privado de Lady Phantom.

- Fue una entrada bastante grosera de su parte. – escucharon su voz. Ambos vieron al otro lado de la habitación, una silla que les daba la espalda, y alguien sentada en ella. Las iluminaciones de los enormes monitores ante ellos les cegaban la vista, por lo que no se acercaron demasiado.

- Lady Phantom... tú eres la responsable de todo esto. – dijo Fox.

- Y no lo lamento. – respondió la aludida sin el menor remordimiento.

- Mejor cállate y ríndete. – dijo Fox, levantando su arma, mientras Howler hacía lo mismo con las dos suyas. – Ya destruimos a todas tus fuerzas, no tiene caso que te resistas. -

- Facilítanos el trabajo, y entrégate ahora, no hay necesidad de que mueras aquí. – dijo Howler. – Puede que podamos negociar para que tu castigo sea piadoso, aunque no te lo merezcas realmente. –

- Así que lograste llegar hasta mí, Fox McCloud. – dijo Lady Phantom, sin darse la vuelta. – Debo decir que estoy impresionada. Eres igual a tu padre… persistente y una verdadera molestia. -

- ¿Cómo dices? – Fox se sorprendió un poco. - ¿De qué hablas, acaso conociste a mi padre? -

- ¿Conocerlo? Tu maldito padre fue el responsable de esto… -

Lady Phantom fue diciendo las palabras mientras giraba la silla para encarar de frente a Fox y Howler… y ambos desearon que no lo hubiese hecho. Era una visión espantosa. En otro tiempo, Lady Phantom debió haber sido una leopardo, pero en este momento, ya solo quedaban algunos rastros que lo evidenciaban. La mitad izquierda de su cara, diagonal a su boca, estaba recubierta de metal, con un ojo dorado que destellaba de una manera casi cegadora, separada de la mitad orgánica por lo que parecía ser una línea de sangre coagulada y tejidos injertados. La casi totalidad de su cuerpo parecía haber sido sustituido por una especie de armadura cibernética, color amarillo cobrizo, salvo por la parte superior de su brazo derecho, y el izquierdo en su totalidad, sus muslos y su cola, la cual descansaba sobre el borde de la silla, salvo por la punta que tenía una especie de cuchilla. El brazo derecho tenía lo que parecía ser unas garras retractiles, similares a las que tuviera Luchs, pero un poco más cortas. Por todos lados, entre las partes cibernéticas y las orgánicas sobresalían cables y circuitos conectándolos.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Fox y Howler se habían quedado sin aliento.

- ¿Sorprendido, McCloud? – dijo Lady Phantom. - ¿Entiendes ahora porqué me llamo Lady Phantom? Soy un fantasma, un fantasma que ha vuelto desde las profundidades del infierno, y solo para vengarme del hombre que me hizo esto. -

- ¿Quién eres tú realmente? – dijo Fox cuando finalmente. - ¿Y qué sucedió entre tú y mi padre? -

- De eso… ya habrán transcurrido unos 20 años. Antes, yo era la líder de la banda de piratas conocida como Flash Leopards. Imagino que estarán familiarizados con el nombre, ¿verdad? -

- Eran de los peores criminales antes que comenzaran las guerras Lylat. – dijo Fox. – El gobierno corneriano había puesto un alto precio por sus cabezas. -

- Así es. – prosiguió Lady Phantom. – Y estábamos a punto de lograr nuestro golpe maestro. Habíamos logrado robar un crucero de asalto prototipo del ejército corneriano, y planeábamos usarlo para derrumbarlos. Pero fueron demasiado tontos, decidieron que era demasiado peligroso, y que debía ser destruido, junto con nosotros. -

- Y supongo que quisiste resistirte a ello, ¿no? – dijo Howler ligeramente con sorna.

- No eran rival para nosotros, por supuesto. – replicó Lady Phantom. – Logramos acabar con buena parte de ellos con una sola nave. Impresionante lo que esos pacifistas de pacotilla fueron capaces de construir, mala suerte para ellos que nos apoderáramos de esa nave. Sí, todo iba muy bien… hasta que… -

Fox guardó silencio, ahora venía la parte realmente importante.

- Pensé que solo era un trío de insectos insignificantes. Pero no podía estar más equivocada. – dijo la última parte con tono de repulsión. – Ahora entiendo por qué los cornerianos acuden a ustedes cuando los tienen contra las cuerdas. Eran muy hábiles, lo reconozco, en especial tu padre, ese tal James McCloud. Los subestimé, y a causa de eso, fue que me ocurrió esto. -

- ¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber Fox.

- Les dije que les habían dado la orden de destruir el crucero, ¿no es así? – fue la respuesta de Lady Phantom. – Bueno, tu padre fue el que se ocupó de dar el golpe de gracia. Él fue quien arrojó la bomba que destruyó el cañón principal, provocando una reacción en cadena que hizo que todo el crucero se convirtiera en un verdadero infierno. -

Fox y Howler se paralizaron. Presintieron en su interior que no les iba a gustar lo que seguía a continuación.

- No lo negaré, por un momento creí que sería mi fin... estaba ardiendo, mi cuerpo estaba prácticamente destrozado, realmente no creí que sobreviviría... pero de alguna manera, me aferré a la vida con todas mis fuerzas. Me arrastré hasta una cápsula de escape. No sé cuanto tiempo vagué por el espacio, pero cuando desperté... tenía este aspecto. Fue Metallix quien me rescató cuando estaba al borde de la muerte. Sus conocimientos en la robótica me salvaron, y me hicieron renacer como una cyborg. Debo admitir que supo hacer bien su trabajo, me hizo mucho más fuerte. -

- Y si él te salvó la vida, ¿no fue un poco ingrato de tu parte no haberlo ayudado cuando te necesitó? – dijo Howler, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido de que no les hubiese dificultado más aquella ya de por sí difícil labor con el asteroide.

- Él era solo un peón en este juego, ya no me resultaba de utilidad. – replicó Lady Phantom. – Y pensar que pasé los últimos 20 años reuniendo suficientes tropas para formar un ejército lo bastante fuerte como para establecer mi imperio. Bah, haber conquistado todos esos planetas no sirvió de nada, todos resultaron ser una bola de inútiles, no fueron capaces ni de detenerlos a ustedes. -

- Bueno, si entendí correctamente, creo que ya no tienes ejército ni nadie que te apoye. – dijo Fox. - ¿Qué oportunidades crees que tienes contra todos nosotros tú sola? -

- Sí, acéptalo, se acabó, no te queda nada. – dijo Howler.

Por primera vez, Lady Phantom se paró de su puesto, instintivamente, tanto Howler como Fox levantaron sus armas, pero ella permaneció impasible.

- En eso, me temo que están muy equivocados. – dijo, mientras abría los brazos. – Tengo una última cosa que probar. Puede que no sobreviva a esto... pero al menos, podré vengarme de todos ustedes. -

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó Fox.

- Ya que el hombre que destruyó mi vida está muerto... tomaré la cabeza de su hijo como compensación, ¡junto con todos aquellos que a los que aprecia! – A esta voz, todas las máquinas en el recinto se encendieron sin que nadie las activase. Un montón de cables salieron del techo y las paredes, y rápidamente se enredaron sobre Lady Phantom. Su ojo cibernético se iluminó aún más que antes, mientras comenzaba a cargarse de energía, ante las miradas estupefactas de Fox y Howler, que no entendían lo que pasaba, pero algo era seguro, no les iba a gustar nada. - ¡INICIAR PROGRAMA FINAL! ¡DECIMATOR, DESPIERTA! -

Todas las consolas a su alrededor se encendieron como locas, y el lugar comenzó a temblar. Fox y Howler no sabrían que era lo que Lady Phantom quería hacer, o qué era esa cosa "Decimator" de la que hablaba, pero sí sabían que tenían que salir de ahí inmediatamente. Esquivando la chatarra que se derrumbaba por el camino y evitando chispazos por los cables que se soltaban, ambos recorrieron el largo camino de regreso al hangar donde dejaron sus Arwings y sin perder tiempo se alejaron de la base.

Afuera, la flota corneriana había acabado con toda la resistencia restante, y los que habían sobrevivido habían huido con el rabo entre las patas. Ya ninguno de ellos querría tener nada que ver con los guerreros Phantom.

- ¡Argh, ya estuvo! – dijo uno de los pilotos Phantom, mientras esquivaba los feroces ataques del escuadrón Trinity Ghost. - ¡Yo me largo de aquí! -

- ¡Te sigo, yo tampoco quiero morir! – dijo otro, dando la vuelta y emprendiendo la retirada detrás de su compañero.

- ¡Hmph! Gallinas. – dijo Nova, viéndolos huir como los cobardes que eran.

- Solo quedan dos fragatas más. – decía Peppy desde el Great Fox. – ROB, canaliza la energía a los cañones. -

- Entendido. – dijo ROB.

- Falco, Katt, encárguense de derribar las torretas. -

- Considéralo hecho, abuelo. – dijo Falco.

- Toma las de la derecha, muchachote, yo las de la izquierda. – dijo Katt con su tono acostumbrado. Falco hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero le hizo caso.

Segundos más tarde, cuando caían las últimas naves sobrevivientes, todos vieron como las Arwings de Fox y Howler retornaban desde fuera del asteroide a toda velocidad.

- ¡Miren, Fox y Howler han regresado! – dijo Slippy, esperando que trajeran buenas noticias, pero no era eso lo que venían a decirles.

- ¡Equipo, tenemos problemas! – gritó Howler.

- ¡Lady Phantom aún tiene una última arma bajo la manga! – agregó a su vez Fox.

- ¿Y eso qué? – preguntó Falco, sin mayor preocupación. - ¿Qué tan ruda puede ser? -

Como respuesta, en ese instante, se abrió un enorme boquete en el asteroide, el cual dejó salir un enorme pilar de luz blanco que se tragó la base Phantom entera. Lentamente se fue disipando, dejando ver cual era la última arma de Lady Phantom. Era un robot gigantesco, mucho más grande que cualquiera de los que se habían enfrentado hasta ahora, más grande cincuenta naves cornerianas juntas, aunque seguía sin superar al cañón satelital. De cualquier manera, era extremadamente imponente, era la viva imagen de Lady Phantom a escala gigante, pero completamente robótica, y con unas alas enormes en la espalda. No bien habían asimilado lo que tenían frente a sus ojos cuando desde el asteroide, un rayo de luz le disparó hacia lo que parecía ser una terminal gigantesca en su espalda. Sus dos ojos dorados se encendieron, mientras alzaba las manos, y probando las garras, dio un manotón hacia la flota de Silverback, y disparó tres proyectiles afilados de color platinado, cada uno del tamaño de misiles anti-crucero. Dos de ellos hicieron blanco en naves de batalla destruyendo sus reactores centrales y haciéndolos volar en pedazos. El tercer blanco, que era la nave de Silverback, se salvó gracias a sus escudos, que apenas evitaron que el proyectil atravesara el casco por completo. Volteando hacia otra parte, alzó su otra mano, y abriendo la palma, se concentró una bola de energía gigantesca, para segundos después disparar un rayo masivo que desintegró a no menos de unos 80 cazas pertenecientes a las divisiones dorada y plateada. Pero no contenta con eso, cerró los brazos, y luego los abrió soltando un grito desgarrador, mientras de sus alas salía una especie de proyectil con forma de ave fénix, de color platinado, que iba directo hacia la nave de Pepper y Zinger.

- ¡MANIOBRAS EVASIVAS! – gritaron Pepper y Zinger al unísono, pero Peppy sabía que no podrían esquivarlo a tiempo, así que ordenó a ROB disparar los cañones a toda potencia para interceptar el ataque. Tuvo éxito en parte, ya que logró desviarlo del curso mortal, pero no evitó que rozara los motores derechos del crucero y dañara sus estabilizadores.

- ¿Pero qué rayos es eso? – gritó el conejo, sin aliento.

- ¡CONTEMPLEN EL PODER DE MI ARMA MÁXIMA, EL DECIMATOR! – habló la voz de Lady Phantom a toda la flota, pero era diferente. Ya no era tranquila, fría y tenebrosa. Ahora sonaba enfermiza, loca y desquiciada. - ¡TODOS NOS IREMOS AL INFIERNO! ¡TODOS, NINGUNO DE USTEDES ESCAPARÁ A MI IRA! -

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Bill Grey.

- Lady Phantom descargó su conciencia en esa cosa. – dijo Howler. – Dijo que no sobreviviría, pero que se aseguraría de acabar con todos nosotros antes de terminar su existencia. -

- ¿Y a quién le importa? – dijo Falco. - Es la última que queda, solo hay que volarla en pedazos. ¡Vamos, amigos, a ella! -

- ¡Falco espera! – gritó Peppy, pero no pudo detenerlo, todo el escuadrón rojo se lanzó hacia ella, pero cuando comenzaron a abrir fuego, esta activó una burbuja de energía a su alrededor que absorbió todos los disparos láser y los misiles estallaban al hacer contacto sin alcanzar su objetivo.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienen, mosquitos insignificantes? – dijo Lady Phantom.

- ¡Grrr! – Falco gruñó al darse cuenta que acababa de dejarlo en ridículo.

- Las lecturas de poder de ese escudo sobrepasan la escala, no creo que ninguna arma que tengamos pueda penetrarlo. – dijo Peppy, viendo los medidores en la pantalla. – Y más aún, hay algo en el núcleo del asteroide que la está alimentando de poder, probablemente de manera indefinida. -

- Ah, grandioso. – gruñó Falco. - ¿Y qué propones que hagamos, abuelo? -

- La única forma de vencerla ahora, es entrar al núcleo del asteroide y cortar esa fuente de poder de raíz. – dijo Peppy. – Y solo hay una vía de acceso, apenas lo suficientemente grande como para que un Arwing pase por ella. – agregó poniendo en pantalla el mapa del asteroide mostrando la estrecha vía de acceso hacia el planeta.

- Pues no se hable más. Me ocuparé de ella yo mismo. – dijo Fox, empezando a encender sus propulsores.

- ¿Fox, qué crees que haces? – gritó Peppy, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Terminar el trabajo de mi padre, eso es todo. – respondió Fox. – Bill, te quedas a cargo de la división dorada en mi ausencia. -

- ¡Fox! – Gritó Bill, pero sin esperar respuesta afirmativa, Fox encendió los propulsores de su nave, y salió disparado hacia la entrada.

- ¡Yo también voy! – exclamó Howler, lanzándose tras Fox, ignorando los gritos de los demás, y siguiéndolo por el pasaje hacia el núcleo del asteroide. Pero antes de poder seguirlos, fueron detenidos por un rayo masivo del Decimator, que se atravesó entre ellos y la entrada, para impedir que nadie más se metiera.

- ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES SE IRÁ DE AQUÍ CON VIDA! -

- Atentos equipo, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer. – dijo Peppy. – No nos queda de otra que confiar en Fox y Howler. Solo podemos intentar ganar tiempo para que destruyan la fuente de poder. Katt, necesitamos que tomes el lugar de Howler, quedas al mando de la división plateada. –

- Entendido. – respondió la gata.

- Atención, naves aliadas. Esto es todo, no podemos escatimar en esfuerzos ahora. Hay que darle con todo lo que tenemos. – anunció Peppy abriendo un canal a todas las fuerzas restantes.

- ¡Sin piedad, por nuestros compañeros caídos! – agregó Bill Grey.

- ¡Es ahora o nunca! – gritó Falco.

- ¡Es la última! – exclamó Slippy.

- Fox, Howler, confiamos en ustedes, no los defraudaremos. – dijo Krystal.

- Señorita Fantasma, se acaba de ganar un boleto de ida y sin retorno al otro mundo. – dijo Katt.

- ¿Todos listos? ¡ATAQUEN! -

Todas las naves se lanzaron al ataque como una sola enorme masa, intentando causar algún daño al Decimator, o en todo caso entretener su atención. Fox y Howler tenían ahora en sus manos la responsabilidad de cortar la fuente de poder, y encargarse de eliminar a la amenaza de Lady Phantom de una vez por todas. Tenían que darles tiempo, resistir tanto como pudieran. Ellos eran su única esperanza.

* * *

_Interior del asteroide, momentos después…_

Fox avanzaba tan rápido como podía, evitando los obstáculos, e intentando contenerse de disparar. No quería provocar un derrumbe ahí dentro, y luego terminar quedándose ahí atrapado sin manera de escapar. Pasados un par de minutos, se dio cuenta en su radar de que alguien iba tras él. Supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba sin tener que mirarlo.

- Howler… - Presionó el botón de comunicaciones para abrir un canal con él. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Howler? -

- No pensaste que te dejaría llevarte toda la gloria por esto, ¿verdad, Fox? – respondió Howler.

- ¿Y qué hay de los demás? – preguntó.

- Estarán bien. – dijo Howler. – Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que regreses con vida, o nunca se lo personarán. -

- Hmm… de todos modos ya no podrás regresar, ¿verdad? – Fox sonrió. Así era Howler, siempre siguiendo a su líder, y no iba a dejar que se enfrentase a eso solo. Pero el hecho de tenerlo para cuidarle las espaldas era alentador.

Los dos continuaron avanzando, sin decir una sola palabra más. Su única iluminación eran las luces frontales de sus cazas, dado que entre más se adentraban, más oscuro se ponía el túnel. Luego de avanzar un largo trecho, comenzaron a distinguir un resplandor al final del oscuro pasaje.

- Continúa, Howler, ya casi llegamos. – dijo Fox.

- Te sigo, Fox. -

Finalmente, ambos llegaron al núcleo del asteroide al final del largo túnel. El lugar entero estaba iluminado, era un espacio abierto con forma esférica, todo recubierto de paredes metálicas, claramente había sido hecho artificialmente. En todo el centro, había una esfera metálica llena de agujeros, que giraba por todas partes, emitiendo rayos de energía hacia todas las direcciones. Ambos pilotos asumieron que ese debía ser su objetivo: la fuente de poder que alimentaba al Decimator.

- Bueno, Howler, creo que ya sabes qué hay que hacer, ¿no es así? – preguntó Fox.

- Terminemos con esto. – dijo Howler, preparándose para disparar. Fox hizo lo propio.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que empezaron a disparar, la energía comenzó a acumularse alrededor de la esfera, absorbiendo los disparos. De pronto, la energía rodeó por completo y empezó a tomar forma, adquiriendo piernas, brazos, una silueta femenina, y en su cabeza, dos ojos amarillos brillantes.

- No se atrevan a tocarlo. – habló, apareciendo una boca amarilla en su cara al pronunciar las palabras.

- Esa voz... no es posible, ¿Lady Phantom? ¿Cómo es que...? -

- ¿Acaso creyeron que sería tan estúpida como para no dejar ninguna protección aquí, en la fuente de todo mi poder? – explicó antes de que completase la pregunta. – No me hagan reír. -

- Así que transferiste tu conciencia al núcleo de energía. – dijo Howler. – De ese modo podrías controlarlo, y protegerlo si alguien venía a destruirlo. -

- En parte, es cierto. Hago mucho más que controlarlo. YO soy el núcleo. YO soy el Decimator. Somos uno solo, y mi conciencia vive en todas y cada una de las partes que los componen. ¡ESTE NÚCLEO, ES EL CORAZÓN DE MI EXISTENCIA! -

- Quiere decir que si destruimos el núcleo, te habremos borrado de una vez de la faz del universo, ¿cierto? – dijo Howler.

- Bien, era todo lo que necesitábamos saber. – dijo Fox. – Eso nos facilita la labor. -

- Solo inténtenlo, insectos. ¡GRAAAAAHHH! -

Apenas dejó salir su estridente gruñido, Lady Phantom dio un manotón directo hacia las dos Arwings, que tuvieron que moverse hacia los lados para evadir la mano que se agrandó al movimiento. Tanto Fox como Howler lanzaron ráfagas de fuego rápido, apuntando hacia el núcleo de poder, visible bajo la forma casi etérea de Lady Phantom, ahora haciendo honor a su nombre más que nunca, pero estos fueron absorbidos sin causar el menor daño. Lady Phantom dio otro manotón directo hacia Howler, que tuvo que levantar sus escudos para repelerlo y protegerse a sí mismo, mientras Fox recargaba un disparo y lo soltaba, sin éxito, ya que se disipó al impactar a Lady Phantom, sin siquiera rozar el núcleo de energía. Lady Phantom se dio la vuelta y enfocó su atención en Fox, tratando de atraparlo entre sus gigantescas manos y aplastarlo de una palmada, Fox tuvo que evadirla retrocediendo de golpe, casi estrellándose contra la pared.

- ¡ILUSOS, NO PODRÁN VENCERME CON ATAQUES TAN INSIGNIFICANTES! -

- Demonios, tan cerca y tan lejos de ese maldito núcleo. – dijo Howler. - ¡Argh, qué demonios, si voy a volar, te volaré en pedazos en el proceso! ¡BOOST FIRE! -

- ¡HOWLER, NO! -

Sin que Fox pudiera detenerlo, Howler jaló hasta el máximo la palanca del Boost Fire, y se lanzó a tratar de embestir el núcleo de poder con toda su fuerza. Lady Phantom consiguió evadir el impacto directo, pero lejos de desanimarse, Howler dio la vuelta y se lanzó de nuevo en la dirección opuesta, a pesar de los gritos de Fox. Sin embargo, luego de que lo repitiera unas tres o cuatro veces más, Fox notó algo en el movimiento. El Boost Fire tenía algo de rango hacia los lados en el rastro que dejaba al pasar, y cada vez que la energía del Boost Fire de Howler rozaba la forma etérea de Lady Phantom, esta se disolvía temporalmente. En una de esas, incluso dejó expuesto parte del núcleo de poder.

- ¡Eso es! – dijo Fox. - ¡Howler, escucha, yo la mantendré ocupada, tú continúa usando el Boost Fire, pero da vueltas en círculos a su alrededor! -

- ¿Pero eso de qué servirá? – preguntó Howler.

- ¡Tú solo confía en mí, sé lo que hago! – aseguró Fox.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Howler finalmente decidió hacerle caso. Nunca había dudado de Fox, y no era momento de hacerlo ahora.

- ¡LO QUE SEA QUE INTENTEN, NO SERVIRÁ DE NADA! ¡TODOS MORIRÁN! -

- ¡Oye, señorita Fantasma, ven por mí, aquí estoy! – dijo Fox intentando llamar su atención para alejarla de Howler.

La treta funcionó, Lady Phantom ignoró a Howler y centró su atención en Fox, que la distraía disparando y moviéndose en todas direcciones, mientras Howler volaba describiendo círculos alrededor de ellos a toda velocidad. Tal como Fox lo había previsto, los círculos enviaban hacia el centro una onda de energía proveniente del Boost Fire, que a los pocos minutos comenzaba a afectar a Lady Phantom, poco a poco haciendo que se volviera más y más delgada. Por supuesto, ella no tenía ni idea... hasta que...

- Un poco más... un poco más... ¡trágate esto! -

Fox comenzó a disparar en cuanto el núcleo quedó parcialmente expuesto, luego de que las ondas de energía adelgazaran a Lady Phantom lo suficiente como para que una parte de él quedase al descubierto justo frente a Fox. Unos cuantos disparos bastaron para que la forma etérea de Lady Phantom se dispersara temporalmente, pero se reformó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – gritó Lady Phantom apenas reformarse nuevamente.

- ¡Howler, no te detengas! – gritó Fox.

- ¡El Boost Fire está recalentando mis motores, no podré seguir mucho más así! – dijo Howler.

- ¡Entonces cambiemos de lugar, ahora tú la distraes! – sugirió Fox.

- ¡Bien! – Howler dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de Lady Phantom y fue a su encuentro, mientras Fox se alejaba para comenzar a volar en círculos y reanudar la labor de Howler. - ¡Bien, Lady Phantom, te toca jugar conmigo ahora! -

- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITO INSECTO! – Lady Phantom dio un manotón que sacudió a Howler, pero gracias a sus escudos no sufrió daño alguno, mientras tanto, Fox giraba a su alrededor tratando de debilitar a Lady Phantom lo más posible para que Howler pudiera disparar.

Los dos lograron mantenerse así durante varios minutos, sin embargo, no lograban exponer el núcleo lo suficiente para causar un daño lo suficientemente severo para eliminarla de una vez. Tanto Fox como Howler se dieron cuenta que sus motores estaban yendo más allá de sus límites ya que estaban abusando como nunca de su Boost Fire, y si seguían así podrían terminar por explotar. La batalla se les estaba haciendo eterna, y ambos sabían que tenían el tiempo en contra, y Lady Phantom lo sabía. Tenían que terminar con eso, y rápido.

- Qué hacer... qué hacer... – Fox apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en algo. En tres segundos, que parecieron tres siglos, se le ocurrió un plan loco, si fallaba, ellos y todos los demás que estaban luchando allá afuera estarían condenados, pero era su única posibilidad. – Escucha Howler. Solo tenemos una oportunidad. Si usamos el Boost Fire los dos al mismo tiempo quizá podamos exponer el núcleo lo suficiente para atacarlo con las Bombas Nova y destruirlo. -

- Me leíste la mente, Fox, era justo en lo que estaba pensando. – dijo Howler. – Pero solo me queda una, y apenas suficiente energía para usar el Boost Fire una vez más. -

- Yo estoy en las mismas. – dijo Fox. – Bueno, solo hay un tiro, así que no podemos fallar, ¿estás listo? -

- ¡Ahora o nunca! -

- ¡BOOST FIRE, A TODO PODER! – gritaron ambos al unísono.

Los dos cazas comenzaron a girar alrededor de Lady Phantom a toda la potencia que les quedaba, como electrones alrededor del núcleo de un átomo. Lady Phantom gritaba torrentes de maldiciones y les ordenaba detenerse, pero ninguno la escuchaba. Los dos continuaron volando a su alrededor impasibles e indetenibles, y la potencia combinada de los dos Boost Fires creó lo que se pudiera llamar una esfera de energía alrededor de la forma etérea de Lady Phantom, que, lento pero seguro, comenzó a disolverse hasta quedar dispersa, y dejar el núcleo de energía totalmente al descubierto. Esa era la señal que Fox y Howler esperaban, y de inmediato dejaron de girar, la esfera de energía desapareció. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, en direcciones opuestas a cada lado del núcleo de poder.

- ¡AHORA HOWLER! -

- ¡SÍ! -

Las dos Arwings dispararon simultáneamente sus Bombas Nova hacia el núcleo expuesto, ambas se encontraron en todo el centro y detonaron simultáneamente. El daño fue masivo, y tras soltar una serie de chispas eléctricas por todos lados, la forma etérea de Lady Phantom volvió a regenerarse, solo para comenzar a sufrir una convulsión masiva.

- ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME A MÍ! ¡NO PUEDO SER VENCIDA POR UNOS INSIGNIFICANTES! ¡MI VENGANZA, MI VENGANZA NO ESTÁ CUMPLIDA, NO PUEDO DESAPARECER! ¡! -

- Es nuestra señal para irnos de aquí. – dijo Fox.

- Voy detrás de ti, Fox. – dijo Howler. – ¡A toda velocidad! -

Las dos Arwings dieron la vuelta, lanzándose de regreso hacia el pasaje por donde entraron, mientras detrás de ellos, Lady Phantom lanzaba su último y agonizante grito, antes de que desapareciera en una implosión, que comenzó a extenderse por todo el asteroide y a perseguir peligrosamente a Fox y Howler en su escape, que aceleraron sus naves a todo lo que daban para salvar sus vidas y escapar de ese lugar.

Afuera, el resto del equipo Star Fox y las fuerzas cornerianas continuaban combatiendo, defendiéndose y atacando con todo al implacable Decimator. Habían resistido luchando con un esfuerzo combinado de toda su valentía, y las tácticas de Peppy y el Teniente Coronel Richardson, lo que les había evitado sufrir más bajas en esta media hora, que para todos ellos pareció como un siglo.

- Detectando fluctuación de energía. – dijo ROB de repente, cuando sus sensores captaron una señal. Segundos después, rayos de energía emergieron de diferentes puntos del asteroide, dos haces luminosos salieron a toda velocidad del pasaje, justo antes de que el asteroide volara en pedazos.

- ¡FOX, HOWLER! -

- ¡Estamos de vuelta! – dijo Fox.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó Slippy. – Por un momento, casi creímos que… -

- Oigan, no creyeron que moriríamos por tan poca cosa, ¿cierto? – dijo Howler.

- Eso jamás. – dijo Falco. – ¡Hey, miren al Decimator! -

Falco señaló al enorme robot, cuyos ojos habían dejado de brillar, sus brazos se desplomaron mientras sus escudos se desactivaban por completo. El ejército corneriano no esperó más para dar la orden a todos los cruceros de disparar los cañones de partículas eléctricas a toda potencia hasta borrar cualquier rastro de la última arma Phantom. Por fin, todo se había terminado.

- Bueno, fue una batalla muy dura. – dijo Zinger.

- Sí, amigo, tienes toda la razón. – dijo Pepper. – Pero lo logramos. Buen trabajo, a todos. Es tiempo de regresar a casa. -

- Uff, podría dormir por una semana luego de esto. – dijo Krystal.

- Yo un mes. – dijo Slippy.

2- Eso deberá esperar… a después de las celebraciones por la victoria, ¿no? – dijo Falco.

- Supongo que tienes razón. – dijo Peppy. – Bueno, vámonos a casa. -

- Eh, chicos… yo tengo algo más que hacer. – dijo Howler. – Los alcanzaré un poco más tarde, ¿bien? -

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Fox.

- A… arreglar algunos asuntitos pendientes. -

- Hmm… - De nuevo, Fox entendió lo que quería decir, sin que se lo dijera directamente. – Bien, pero te apresuras, ¿de acuerdo? -

- Descuida, esto no me tomará mucho tiempo. -

Todas las naves comenzaron a retirarse, saltando hacia el hiperespacio una tras otra. Howler se quedó atrás, giró su nave en 2otra dirección, y fijando coordenadas diferentes, hizo su salto hiperespacial hacia otra locación. Aún tenía una cosa más que arreglar.

* * *

_En Sargasso…_

Después de haber dado su "aporte", Wolf decidió que era mejor desaparecerse del campo de batalla. Una vez más, el equipo Star Fox había devuelto la tranquilidad al sistema Lylat. Después de haber hecho su "buena obra del día", ni Wolf ni su equipo querían saber nada de ellos, al menos por el momento. Desgraciadamente para ellos, hubo alguien que notó su ausencia, y les siguió el rastro.

Ya no planeaban quedarse más tiempo en Sargasso. Apenas regresaron, les dijo a Leon y Panther que empacaran sus cosas y se largaran a otra parte, cosa que habían hecho hacía pocos minutos. Ahora sin la amenaza Phantom presente, lo más seguro era que el ejército corneriano fuese a tomar de nuevo sus deberes rutinarios, en otras palabras, ocuparse de las actividades criminales. Lo que significaba que irían tras sus cabezas nuevamente.

Wolf acababa de llegar al hangar de la estación, y se estaba preparando para abordar su nave y abandonar ese sitio, sin embargo se detuvo cuando vio afuera a través de la barrera translúcida un Arwing acercándose en su dirección. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba. Wolf supuso que lo había estado siguiendo todo el trayecto, pero no les dijo nada a los otros dos para que no se les ocurriera atacarlo. No porque quisiera tenderle una trampa él mismo, por supuesto, sino porque pensó que debería hablar con él, una última vez.

El Arwing atravesó la barrera, y aterrizó justo al lado de la Wolfen. La cabina se abrió, como era de esperarse, dejando salir a Howler. Se bajó sin prisa, y miró fijamente a los ojos (o al ojo bueno, más bien) de Wolf, mientras se acercaba a él, impasible. Wolf solo dejó en el suelo la bolsa que llevaba con sus pertenencias y cruzó los brazos, sin despegar la mirada de su hermano tampoco. Su cara estaba seria, totalmente inexpresiva. Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, como esperando a que el otro empezara a hablar. Finalmente, Wolf decidió romper el silencio.

- Tengo que irme pronto, o Leon y Panther se preguntarán qué estoy haciendo. – dijo. – Lo que vayas a decirme, hazlo deprisa. -

- Te fuiste sin decir adiós. – dijo Howler. – Y… no pude darte las gracias por habernos ayudado. -

- Ya estamos a mano. – replicó Wolf.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar, Wolf había querido decirle a Howler una o dos cosas que no pudo, por las circunstancias del momento. Quizás, ahora que todo había terminado, fuese el momento de hacerlo.

- Durante cinco años… pensé que estabas muerto. – dijo Wolf. – Y ahora que nos volvemos a ver… estás del otro lado. -

- La vida da muchas vueltas. Y algunas, bastante irónicas, e inesperadas. – fue la respuesta de Howler.

- Es una lástima. Fuiste el mejor compañero que tuve en Star Wolf jamás, y el mejor piloto. – dijo Wolf. – Desearía… que nos hubiéramos reencontrado en otras circunstancias. -

- ¿Hablas de volver a las viejas andadas? – dijo Howler. – Lo siento, pero las cosas han cambiado. Corrijo, YO he cambiado. Eso es parte del pasado ahora. -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden volver a ser como eran antes? Cuando éramos un equipo. Cuando… éramos hermanos. -

- Wolf… a veces las cosas cambian y nunca más vuelven a ser como antes. No puedes evitarlo, así es la vida. -

- Howler… -

- Ahora… soy un miembro de Star Fox. – dijo Howler, dándose la vuelta para volver a su Arwing. Cuando estuvo en la cabina, miró a Wolf, quien tenía una expresión como si lo hubieran traicionado. A Howler nunca se le olvidaría eso, pero no tambaleó en su decisión. – No me arrepiento del camino que elegí. Y si te conozco bien, sé que tú tampoco. -

- Entonces… este es el adiós, ¿no? -

- Así parece. – dijo Howler. – En verdad… no quisiera tener que cruzarme contigo en el campo de batalla. Pero si llega a ocurrir… que te quede claro, que haré lo que deba hacer, ¿entiendes? -

Wolf no dijo nada, sin embargo, Howler interpretó su silencio como un sí. Cerró la cabina de su Arwing, y despegó, saliendo de la estación y alejándose a toda prisa. Wolf se quedó mirando fijamente la nave mientras se perdía de vista, hasta que esta se volvió un punto diminuto en la distancia, y se desvaneció por completo. Se había ido, y por más que le costara aceptarlo, no regresaría. No a él, al menos. Cada uno había elegido su camino, y si llegaba el día en que volvieran a cruzarse, con toda probabilidad sería en direcciones opuestas. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Wolf esperaba que ese día no llegase en un futuro cercano.

Mientras tanto, Howler observó desde afuera la estación, dándole una última mirada. Había ido a dejar el último vestigio de su pasado en ese lugar. Wolf era el único familiar que le quedaba, era su hermano, pero ambos eran muy diferentes, y Howler lo sabía. En lo que a él concernía, todo vínculo con su vida pasada, con el equipo Star Wolf, e incluso con el propio Wolf, ya no existiría más. Tenía que desprenderse de eso, para poder seguir con su vida. No había sido fácil, pero se sentía en paz consigo mismo al haberlo hecho.

- Adiós… hermano. – fue lo último que dijo antes de acelerar la nave y partir rumbo hacia Corneria.

* * *

_Comando Central de Corneria, un par de días más tarde…_

En el comando central corneriano se entremezclaban las emociones, entre alegría por la victoria, y dolor por los caídos en el combate. Sin embargo, la celebración por el triunfo era total, y se había prolongado durante dos días enteros, nadie en todo el planeta durmió en ese tiempo, la amenaza Phantom había sido erradicada por completo finalmente. Los cazas cornerianos estaban haciendo un desfile aéreo, en medio de los vítores de toda la gente en Corneria, celebrando la caída definitiva de los Guerreros Phantom.

En el puerto espacial afuera del comando, el General Zinger, junto con las tropas solarianas se preparaban para emprender el viaje de regreso a casa. El General Pepper despedía a su antiguo compañero de academia, no sin agradecerle todo el apoyo que él y los suyos le prestaron durante ese tiempo, con el escuadrón Star Fox como testigo.

- Lamento que hayamos tenido que volver a vernos en estas circunstancias. – dijo Zinger. – Espero que nuestro próximo encuentro pueda ser en una época de paz y tranquilidad. -

- Lo mismo digo, viejo amigo. – dijo Pepper, mientras hacía el saludo militar. – Fue un verdadero honor haber luchado a tu lado, Zinger. -

- El honor fue todo mío, Pepper. – dijo Zinger, respondiendo el saludo de igual manera.

- General Zinger, su nave está lista para partir. – dijo uno de sus oficiales.

- Está bien, solo dame un minuto. – dijo Zinger, mientras se dirigía hacia Howler. – Bien, podemos darte el aventón de regreso a Solaria, ahora que terminaste con tu trabajo, si gustas. -

- Gracias, General Zinger, pero, si no le molesta… preferiría quedarme aquí un tiempo. – dijo Howler.

- ¿Hmm? -

- Verá, es que en todo este tiempo… creo que me he encariñado bastante con el equipo Star Fox, y con todo lo que ha pasado, no podría abandonarlos. No en este momento, al menos. -

- Hmm… bueno, creo que debo advertirte, mi hija va a extrañarte mucho. -

- Dígale de mi parte que no se preocupe, estaré bien. – dijo Howler. – Volveré, lo prometo. Solo quiero estar aquí un tiempo, con mis amigos. Con mi equipo. -

- Está bien, si es tu decisión, la respetaré. – dijo Zinger finalmente. - En ese caso, creo que aquí nos despedimos por el momento. Cuídate, Howler. -

- También usted, General. -

Zinger y sus tropas abordaron la nave, y un par de minutos después despegaron, abandonando el planeta, mientras Pepper, Fox, Howler y el resto del equipo se despedían con la mano, hasta que salió de la atmósfera. Una vez que lo hizo, todos bajaron las manos, y Howler se dirigió al equipo.

- Y… supongo que no les molestará que me quede un poco más, ¿cierto? -

- Has contribuido mucho con nuestra manutención en estos meses, así que no podemos echarte. – dijo Peppy.

- Nos hemos acostumbrado a ti. Hasta yo, y eso es decir mucho. – dijo Falco.

- Eres uno de los nuestros. – dijo Slippy.

- Un verdadero miembro del equipo Star Fox. – corroboró Krystal.

- Si decides quedarte o no… es tu elección. – dijo Fox. – Nos has ayudado mucho, y sin duda, te has ganado tu lugar en nuestro equipo. -

- Eso era todo lo que quería saber. – dijo Howler, mientras todos sus compañeros lo abrazaban y le daban palmadas en la espalda. Howler ya se había establecido como parte del equipo Star Fox, y eso era algo que no quería cambiar, al menos, no por el momento.

* * *

_6 meses después…_

El Great Fox orbitaba Corneria, mientras el equipo hacía sus labores de rutina. Varios meses sin trabajo, sin embargo, lograron administrar bastante bien toda la paga que recibieron durante las escaramuzas con los guerreros Phantom. Peppy seguía firme en su puesto en el puente de mando. Slippy había decidido pasarse a tiempo completo al hangar de la nave, permitiendo que Howler tomase su lugar como piloto en las líneas frontales al 100%, junto a Fox, Falco y Krystal.

- Recibiendo transmisión desde el comando central. – dijo ROB.

- Pásala a la pantalla. – dijo Peppy. El monitor principal se encendió, dejando ver al General Pepper. Este tenía la cara algo pálida, y un aspecto algo enfermo.

- Saludos, Peppy. *Cof, cof*. – El General tosió un poco y tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

- ¿Está bien, General? – preguntó Peppy.

- No es nada, no te preocupes. – dijo Pepper. – Acabamos de recibir un informe desde el Sector Y, al parecer hay un remanente de las tropas de Andross al mando de Oikkony que está haciendo actividades extrañas. -

- Entiendo. – dijo Peppy. -Iremos a investigar de inmediato. -

- Gracias. –

En cuanto Pepper cortó comunicaciones, Peppy encendió los altoparlantes de la nave para avisarle los pilotos, que se encontraban junto a la bahía de lanzamiento. Falco estaba sentado medio dormitando en el asiento de su Arwing, con las piernas estiradas colgando fuera de la cabina. Krystal meditaba, sentada en el ala de la suya, mientras Fox y Howler intercambiaban algunas palabras al otro lado. El lobo había cambiado su ropa de hacía 6 meses, ahora llevaba una chaqueta negra más gruesa que la que tenía antes, y con llamas azules, que en la espalda tenía en color blanco el emblema del equipo Star Fox, y sus botas ahora eran negras con placas protectoras azules, aparte que ahora llevaba un casco-comunicador con un visor azul transparente. En sus muslos traía sus dos ametralladoras gemelas metidas en sus fundas.

- Atención, escuadrón, tenemos trabajo qué hacer. – anunció el conejo.

- Ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo. – dijo Falco, acomodándose.

- Todos a sus naves. – ordenó Fox.

Inmediatamente, el resto de los pilotos abordaron sus naves, mientras se colocaban en posición de despegue. El Great Fox hizo un salto hiperespacial, y segundos más tarde, se encontraban en la zona del Sector Y.

- El General Pepper dijo que Oikkony estaba en la zona. Tengan cuidado allá afuera. – avisó Peppy.

- No te preocupes, viejo. – dijo Falco. – Ese estúpido chango no sabrá ni quién lo golpeó. -

- Seguro liberado. – dijo ROB mientras levantaba el seguro de las naves, preparándolas para catapultarlas.

- ¿Están listos? ¡Lanzar todas las naves! -

- ¡Star Fox, en marcha! – dijo Fox.

Las cuatro Arwings fueron disparadas por la catapulta saliendo fuera de la nave nodriza. Una por una, activaron los propulsores, y se dispersaron por toda la zona, en camino hacia su siguiente misión…

_FIN._

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, faltó poco, pero lo cumplí. Terminé la historia antes de que finalizara el año. Sí, ya sé, a pocos días, pero el caso es que lo hice. Y así, con gran placer y pesar entremezclados en mi interior, mi primera historia ha llegado a su fin. Fueron tres largos años, pero lo valieron. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, en especial a quienes la siguieron de principio a fin durante todo este tiempo, y gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, considerando el "errático" paso de escritor que tengo a veces. Y les aviso que pronto estaré haciendo más, tendré una secuela directa de esta historia, que será mi "novelización" de Star Fox Command (adaptada para incluir a Howler), y otra que será una historia alterna (esta no incluirá a Howler), con una temática diferente y presentando a algunos personajes "olvidados". Sin embargo, ya que hay lectores que espera otras historias, estas tendrán que esperar un poco. Hay gente que sigue esperando a que actualice El Esposo Perfecto y Quest for the Power, así que le daré prioridad a esas por el momento.

Últimos agradecimientos, para **Dreadmon, Albian, Iruka Aoi**, **Anhell**, y para **ºkashikeº, **quien me dejó su último review en el capítulo extra. Hasta pronto, lectores.

**P.D**: Dios quiera y no me traicione la conexión mientras estoy publicando esto.


End file.
